


L’Omertà

by yvain



Series: Omertà!AU [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark fic, Domestic Fluff, Département K!AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, M/M, Omertà!AU, Other, Reincarnation AU, Soulmate AU, TW : Violence, TW : deaths, TW : descriptions of death, TW : discussions of trauma, TW : hostage situation, TW : kidnapping, TW : mentions of blood and weapons, honnêtement je m'excuse d'avance c'est vraiment long, long fic, oh si. oooooh si., quelque chose comme ça
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 145
Words: 257,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Acte I, le Théâtre des Erreurs : L'affaire Manilius/In Medias Res. (1-74)Caius Camillus, maggiore des Carabinieri vient retrouver Arthur Pendragon, commissaire du Département K. Il a mis la main sur des informations les menant à l'assassinat de leur meilleur ami, Appius Manilius, il y a 15 ans de cela. Le commandant Bohort Deganis, lui, tente de garder son propre passé enfoui.Acte II, Maison Dieu : L'affaire Aurelius/Naples Foulée. (74-114)Aelius Camillus, père de Caius et agent d'Interpol est certain que la mort de son petit frère est liée à celle de Manilius. Il ne veut qu'une chose, que les sénateurs Lucius Sallustius et Servius Capito payent pour ce qu'ils ont fait. La traque commence donc, au pied du Vésuve.Acte III, Hupotúpôsis, Cœur de Lion : L'Imbroglio des Seigneurs/La Comptine du Loup. (114--)Lancelot de Bénoïc-du Lac est certain d'avoir tué Caius de ses mains. Arthur perd pied avec la réalité un peu plus chaque jour tandis qu'Yvain et Galessin tentent de faire sens du déroulement de la bataille de Camlann.
Relationships: (main pairing c'est Bohort/Léodagan), 202 Family (Bohort-Leodagan-Yvain-Gauvain & Simba), Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Cornelia Septima (OC)/Dioné (OC), Duc d'Aquitaine/Rohan O'Meadhra (OC), Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin, Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Gillian de Carmelide (OC)
Series: Omertà!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870516
Comments: 920
Kudos: 79





	1. Hiraeth. Acte I.

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais jamais sensé publier le chapitre deux, vous savez.

“Non, pour la dernière fois Perceval, je veux _pas_ savoir pourquoi toi et Karadoc avez remplacé les matraques par des poireaux.”

“Nan mais attends, c’est super malin en fait, on a trouvé une tactique—“

“D'accord oui, mais non. _Non_. J’ai un ami à aller chercher à l’aéroport là, va expliquer ton truc à Michel tiens, il sera ravi.”

“Mais Arthu-“

Clac.

Il était gentil Perceval, vraiment. Non le problème c’est juste qu’il était incroyablement _con_. Ça avait toujours fasciné Arthur de voir le genre de loques qu’il s’était récolté au département K.

Déjà, dans le cas de Perceval, impossible que le type ait passé les épreuves physiques, il était fin comme un spaghetti. Ensuite il avait du mal à croire aux résultats de ses tests écrits.

Puis si c’était que lui ! Prenez _Bohort_. Chic type ce Bohort. Toujours une sympathique remarque, un compliment, un encouragement. Le truc c’est que c’est pas avec des “courage ! Vous pouvez chopper le cinglé qui coure dans les rues depuis déjà une semaine et qui s’attaque aléatoirement à toutes les personnes qui se trouvent sur son chemin !” et des poings en l’air qu’il allait les aider. Remarque, malgré sa sensibilité qui frôlait le ridicule des fois, il y avait une froideur assez morbide à ce gars quand il le voulait.

Bah.

Peu importe.

Arthur s’empara des clés de sa voiture restées en équilibre sur sa machine à café avant de vérifier le temps dehors.

Mitigé.

Bon.

Il partirait sans manteau, l’air était encore doux quand il était arrivé ce matin.

“Puis au pire, je me garerai près du hall des arrivées...”

Un hochement de tête comme pour se convaincre, et v’la qu’il était parti.

“Eh, Arthur ?”

Merde.

L'interpellé ferma les yeux et inspira à s’en décrocher les narines avant de se retourner, sans même prendre la peine de décrocher son plus joli faux sourire.

“Oui, mon très cher cousin ?”

Son cousin donc, se tenant à la commissure de la porte de son propre bureau, se pinça l’arrête du nez, avant de lâcher un juron—oui, c’est pas ultra malin de faire ça quand on s’est pété le nez y a même pas deux jours—, avant de lui lancer le même regard noir.

“Cousin ? T’es sérieux ? Dis comme ça, ça fait juste bizarre. Tu veux une tarte, c’est ça ?”

Touché.

“Tant que c’est pas celles de ton ex...”

“T’as fini ?”

“Mais j’ai rien dit...”

Pas la peine de commencer à s’engueuler alors que Caius atterrissait dans moins d’une demi-heure. Puis avec juste Perceval dans les locaux, c’était même pas sûr que quelqu’un vienne les empêcher de se foutre sur la gueule.

“Tu vas chercher Caius ?”

Une pause.

“Non je vais chez les putes, tu veux venir ?”

Okay, oui non _d'accord_ , il avait cherché. Mais d’un côté, ça faisait des _jours_ qu’il leur disait qu’en cette magnifique journée de mai à cette heure précise il irait chercher Caius. Alors question conne reçoit réponse conne. Et visiblement, Arthur qui fait de l’humour (de mauvais goût) reçoit agrafeuse dans la gueule.

Bon.

“Oui, je vais chercher Caius. Pourquoi ? Y a eu un changement de dernière minute ?”

Même si c’était peu probable, (le risque 0 n’existe pas, après tout) il doutait que les supérieurs de son ami aient réussi à comprendre ses intentions en avance et l’ait empêché de quitter le territoire. Il se massa le front sur lequel allait sûrement rester une sympathique marque rouge en grognant avant de reposer l’arme du crime sur son bureau. Son cousin secoua la tête, ce qui rassura Arthur, avant de reprendre :

“Pas spécialement non. Mais ils sont où, les autres ? Il est bientôt midi et le seul qui est à l’heure, c’est Perceval.”

_Ahhh...._

“Bah Bohort m’a dit qu’il serait un peu en retard, mais qu’il devrait arriver vers cette heure-ci.”

L’autre fronça les sourcils et tiqua.

“Mais qu’est ce que tu me chantes ? Je m’en fous de Bohort, je parle de l’équipe en général—“

“Allez ! Moi j’y vais, hein ! Arrivederci et tout le ça mon bon cousin, j’ai un Italien a ramener en un morceau !” Arthur se dépêcha de claquer la porte principale de leur open space, laissant son cousin dans la confusion la plus totale, fixant le vide.

Enfin, si “le bureau de Bohort” comptait comme le vide, évidemment.

* * *

“Arturoooo !”

“Caius...!”

L’italien avait peut être sous estimé son propre poids ou les capacités physiques de son ami en se jetant sur lui puisque les deux se retrouvèrent étalés sur le sol (sale, très sale, souillé par le passage de millier de gens par jour) de l’aéroport, sans pour autant que celui-ci prenne la peine de se relever.

“Ehi Amico! Come va dopo tutto sto tempo ?”

“Fra... ci siamo visti manco un mese fa.”

“Infatti, è tanto un mese !”

Visiblement ça déplaisait autant à Caius qu’à Arthur de jouer les serpillières puisque avec une poignée de main enthousiaste (et tremblante, remarqua Arthur,) celui-ci les releva d’un coup pour de suite reprendre leur étreinte—mais debout cette fois, avant de claquer deux bises bruyantes sur les joues d’Arthur.

“J’espère que toi et ta fine équipe êtes prêts parce que j’ai du gros, cette fois,” reprit Caius en agrippant sa valise alors que son expression s’était visiblement assombrie.

“Fine équipe je sais pas...mais on devrait s’en sortir. On est y arrivé jusque maintenant, pas d’raisons que ça couille cette fois-ci,” plaisanta Arthur, ouvrant le coffre avec sa clé et s’installant au siège conducteur.

Son ami lui rendit son sourire avant d’essayer de s’attacher malgré que ses mains tremblantes semblaient lui donner du fil à retordre.

“Attends—là.”

 _Clic_.

“Grazie. Mi dispiace, je suis encore un peu...ah, turbato,” il claqua plusieurs fois des doigts, semblant chercher le mot juste.

“Troublé ?”

“Troublééé ! C’est ça ! Troublé. Je te dirais tout quand on sera au complet, y a trop de choses à expliquer mais tout est dans ma valise,” expliqua t’il, pointant le coffre avec son pouce.

Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête, concentré sur la route.

“Quinci-quinze années plus tard, quand même quoi, c’est fou, no ?” relança l’italien, scrutant les alentours sans trop savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

“Comment t’es tombé dessus, d’ailleurs ?”

“Verinus.”

“Oh ew.”

* * *

“Ah ! Leodagan ! Désolé du retard—Arthur est allé chercher Caius, je suppose ?”

Le dénommé Leodagan leva la tête de son téléphone pour vaguement fixer le nouvel arrivant avant d’hausser les épaules.

“Nan, il est allé chez les putes.”

“Pardon ?”

Il soupira avant de s’étirer et de s’extirper à contrecœur du pouf rose fluo dans lequel il s’était confortablement calé et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son costume.

“Je déconne, Bohort. Oui, il est allé chercher Caius. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais le voir ?”

Bohort, donc, déposa doucement sa sacoche à côté de son bureau avant de secouer la tête.

“Du tout, du tout, surtout que j’ai été convoqué par Michel, apparemment des personnes ont remplacé les matraques par des poireaux.”

“Non mais c’est juste Karadoc et Perceval.”

Un silence.

“Ah.”


	2. Caius Camillus, pour vous servir !

“CIAO A TUTTI !” hurla Caius, débarquant en trombe dans l’open space du Département K, sa valise dans les bras. Lancelot le salua vaguement d’un hochement de tête, fronçant les sourcils à cause du niveau sonore.

“C’est qui ‘tutti’ ?” lâcha doucement Perceval en se tournant vers Karadoc, qui haussa les épaules.

“J’crois que c’est un genre de fruit....sur les jus tutti frutti y a des bananes, ça doit être une banane.”

“Mais pourquoi il dit bonjour à des bananes? Peut être qu’il nous traite de bananes?”

“C’est pas très sympa de sa part en tout cas,” conclu le technicien, se recoupant un bout de saucisson.

Arthur arriva quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement au bord de l’hypothermie, se frottant les mains avec énergie et marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à ‘putain de temps de MERDE, j’aurais du prendre mon manteau.’

“Caius ! Salut, ça va ? Un café ?” demanda Bohort, s’approchant tout sourire, une tasse brûlante déjà à la main.

“Ça s’rait pas de refus—hey, on se les gèle dehors, c’est quoi ce temps de merde, en mai ?” lança celui-ci, se saisissant maladroitement de la tasse. “Chez nous, j’ai déjà tué mon premier moustique !”

Bohort haussa les épaules avec une moue. C’est vrai que le temps n’avait jamais vraiment été clément mais on s’y faisait, à l’usure.

“V’là le pote Caius,” interpella Leodagan en sortant de son bureau, un dossier dans une main et une tasse dans l’autre. “T’as fait bon voyage ?” demanda t’il, posant son dossier en équilibre sur une tour de kapla construite sur le bureau de Perceval.

La tour s’écroula directement et misérablement, laissant les papiers virevolter de partout et les bouts de bois se rependant sur le sol.

Leodagan serra les lèvres et personne n’osa relever.

“Bref. Qu’est ce que tu nous as apporté, cette fois ?”

Après avoir avalé précipitamment sa première gorgée de café et de s’être brûlé la gorge Caius hocha la tête en brandissant une mallette en cuir qu’il avait sorti au préalable de sa valise.

“Quinze ans de boulot et d’investigation sur Manilius ! Mis à jour par moi même avant même de prendre l’avion !” s’exclama t’il, faisant cliquer les boutons dorés pour l’ouvrir. “On a d’abord les rapports qui datent d’il y a quinze ans, évidemment, puis tout ce que j’ai pu rassembler au fur et à mesure du temps avec,” il ferma les yeux avec fatigue, “Verinus.”

Un festival de “ohhh,” “ahhh,” mais surtout de “ew” fusèrent, auxquels Caius sembla acquiescer. Bohort fronça légèrement les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

“Manilius ?”

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, sans comprendre, jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur tilte.

“Ah ! C’est vrai, tu nous as rejoins un peu après...” commença t’il, prêt à lui expliquer les généralités de la sombra affaire. Son interlocuteur le coupa directement, semblant avoir joint deux pièces de puzzle dans sa tête.

“Ah, excuse moi, non ça me revient. C’est bien la personne qui avait été retrouvée morte chez elle et dont l’affaire avait été étouffée par la police italienne, c’est cela ?” demanda t’il, essayant d’aborder le sujet avec des pincettes.

Caius ne pu s’empêcher de rire amèrement mais hocha la tête.

“Sì, c’est bien cette affaire là. Tu en avais entendu parler, même avant d’atterrir ici ?”

Bohort se gratta la nuque et regarda le sol, visiblement gêné.

“Ah...c’est à dire...”

Il leva les yeux vers Arthur, lui demandant son accord sans un mot avant de faire une remarque, ne voulant pas blesser ceux qui avaient été touchés de près par cette affaire. Le commissaire bougea imperceptiblement la tête, lui laissant le feu vert.

“Cette affaire avait fait un peu de bruit, dans le métier. Beaucoup de gens disaient que ça rappelait à quel point les italiens sont des mafieux corrompus...”

Bohort déglutit et leva les mains en signe de défense.

“Non pas que je pense cela moi aussi ! Au contraire, ça m’a l’air assez hypocrite de leur part de dire une telle chose...enfin...voilà.” finit-il, penaud.

La main large et chaleureuse de Caius vint se poser sur son épaule, et il lui sourit avec sympathie.

“No problemo. Je suis le premier à penser que nos rangs sont pourris...” il ouvrit le dossier et en sortit une photo, vraisemblablement prise par un téléphone, —et mal, vu la qualité,— de deux hommes en costume clair. “C’est d’ailleurs de ça dont je voulais tous vous parler. Enfin, de ‘eux.’”

Arthur se rapprocha en plissant les yeux, et Lancelot remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, curieux.

“Ça ne serait pas...”

“Capito et Sallustius ? Qu’est ce que vous foutez à jouer aux paparazzi avec eux, fra ?” s’écria presque Arthur en se reculant, comme si les photos l’avaient brûlé.

Caius le dévisagea tristement, et reposa la photo dans le dossier.

“Justement. C’est eux, les nouvelles pistes que m’a donné Verinus.”

Arthur le dévisagea silencieusement et fit la moue, peu convaincu. Voilà ce que Caius redoutait—que son ami doute de lui. C’est vrai qu’il s’était toujours bien entendu avec les deux hommes, même si, lorsque celui-ci avait quitté l’Italie pour rejoindre le département K, leurs au revoir avaient été plutôt glacials.

“Non mais si c’est une piste pour trouver qui a fait ça à Mani, moi je suis prêt à fouiller dans cette direction hein...” précisa Arthur, comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées de Caius. “C’est juste que...ces deux, ça va être dur de fouiller quoi que se soi, c’est plutôt du—comment tu dis déjà, cousin ?”

“Pour la dernière fois, arrête de m’appeler-oh et puis merde. Du gros morceau, c’est du gros morceau,” grommela Leodagan qui ramassait à contre cœur les kapla tombés par terre.

“Oui voilà ! Donc, comment on pourrait essayer de déterrer des trucs sur eux alors que—bah tiens ! Comment il a fait, Verinus ? Parce que je suppose que c’est lui qui a pris la photo ?” demanda Arthur, en tapotant le dossier de l’index.

Ce fut à Caius de faire la moue en serrant les dents, secouant la tête.

“No, la photo est de Venec.”

Tous les policiers se dévisagèrent.

“De _VENEC_ ?!”

L’italien reprit une gorgée du café qui, heureusement, avait commencé à tiédir et s’assit sur le bureau de Lancelot, les jambes croisées.

“Hey, tu pourrais éviter de foutre le bordel sur mon espace de trava—“

“Ils se sont embrouillés avec une histoire de glace au citron je crois. De c’que j’ai capté, ils ont fait un concours de rabattage au glacier et le perdant devait, j’sais pas, obéir à une demande de l’autre ? Bref.”

“Ah mais Venec a perdu ?” s’étonna Perceval, entamant sa deuxième baguette de pain. “J’croyais que c’était le pro des citrons ce gars ?”

Caius se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules et renifla bruyamment.

“P’t’être que Verinus a triché, c’est son genre hein. Enfin tout ça pour dire, Venec a traqué nos Caesar et Marc Antoine nationaux et les a pris en photo,” il se pencha avec sérieux vers Arthur, “près de la Villa Aconia.”


	3. Circa 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin continue de montrer ses compétentes très limitées, mais c'est pas grave, on l'aime quand même.

La Villa Aconia, ça avait un peu été The Place To Be, à Rome. Une immense Villa bleue avec des colonnes, un patio avec un bain, les lits les plus confortables qu’Arthur ait jamais testés (mais ça, c’était son expérience personnelle,) une maîtresse de maison dont l’intelligence, la beauté et l’autorité avait fait tourner maintes fois la tête de ses invités. (Celle d’Arthur, notamment. Surtout celle d’Arthur.

Il n’aimait pas vraiment se rappeler de comment lui, jeune et stupide, avait décidé de la demander en mariage. Ou de pourquoi elle avait accepté. Ou pas, du coup. Bref, un beau bordel.)

En soit, un petit oasis sur terre.

Cependant, lorsqu’Arthur était reparti à Rome chercher ses affaires avant de partir vivre pour toujours en France pour demander à Aconia de l’accompagner il n’avait pas oublié son regard voilé qui lui expliquait qu’elle et son mari se rendaient à Thessalonique, la ville maternelle de celui-ci. Macrinius revenait justement d’une longue période d’enquête undercover en France et avait frôlé le burn out. Alors tout ce qu’Arthur avait trouvé à faire, c’était d’hocher la tête bêtement et la regarder partir. Il était rentré doublement seul, ce soir là. Pas de Mani en vu. Pas d’Aconia à ses côtés.

Il avait déambulé dans les halls de Fiumicino comme un zombie, ratant presque son vol. À ce jour il se demande ce qu’il se serait passé, s’il été allé à la recherche de Mani plutôt que de se rendre directement à l’aéroport.

La voix outrée de Lancelot le ramena à la réalité : celui-ci faisait descendre Caius de son bureau en secouant ses mains tendues avant de passer une lingette sur l’endroit où il s’était assis. Ah le chieur.

“Bon. Et ils faisaient quoi à la Villa Aconia, alors, Caius ?” Demanda Arthur, un geste du menton vers le dossier de son ami. “Venec a pu le découvrir, ça aussi ?”

“Bah....ça dépend, tu veux la voir, la Villa Aconia ?” Répondit l’autre avec une hésitation.

Arthur jeta un regard étonné à son cousin. Bien sûr qu’il voulait voir cette foutue maison ! Caius lui tendit une autre photo, mais bien prise, cette fois, et parfaitement cadrée. Arthur se rappela de garder ce détail en tête : Venec, excellent photographe quand il le voulait. Ça pourrait promettre des trucs de qualité. Genre des di-

“Qu’est ce que c’est ça ?!” s’exclama Karadoc, laissant tomber son bout de saucisson—qu’il ramassa et ingurgita immédiatement, parce que ‘la règle de trois secondes dit que je peux.’

“De quoi ‘ça,’ ?” s’étonna Bohort en se rapprochant aussi pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Caius leva la photo à la vue de tout le monde et bien qu’Arthur et Leodagan furent les seuls a être réellement marqués, ça n’empêcha pas les autres d’en avoir le souffle coupé.

“Mais Arthur, t’avais pas dit que c’était l’une des plus belles baraques de Rome la truc, là ?” S’étonna Perceval, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus dans lequel on ne pouvait, malgré sa remarque, lire aucune malice.

La photo ne montrait pas une splendide Villa dans laquelle se tenait maintes soirées haut profile mais quelque chose qui avoisinait plutôt le repère de SDF, de squatteurs, ou bien de personnes peu recommandables. Quelques colonnes tenaient à peine debout, les murs n’étaient même plus bleus mais d’une couleur ocre et délavée, des graffitis les recouvrant de toute façon de haut en bas, les lierres reprenaient leur place le long de ceux-ci, à travers les fenêtres, sans donner de répit à la pauvre mansarde. Enfin. Ce qu’il semblait en rester.

“Voilà....c’est pas beau à voir, hein ?” Soupira Caius, en secouant la tête. Il se tourna vers les autres, comme pour expliquer. “J’étais videur là bas quand j’étais plus jeune, j’me faisais de l’argent de poche facile. Croyez moi que ça ressemblait pas à ça !”

Arthur gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur la photo, n’osant même pas déglutir, et les yeux brillants. Il sursauta presque quand Bohort posa doucement sa main sur son bras et l’interrogea d’un regard inquiet et empli d’empathie—ou était-ce autre chose ? Arthur était trop occupé à cligner des yeux pour s’en préoccuper. Cependant cette touche réconfortante lui tira un sourire. Peiné, soit, mais un sourire.

“Plutôt bizarre que deux politiciens en costard aillent traîner autour d’un taudis comme ça,” remarqua Lancelot, jetant sa lingette. “Ils pourraient au moins faire l’effort de, je sais pas, se camoufler, pour moins attirer l’attention.”

“Tu peux parler,” répliqua Arthur, en étouffant un rire énervé. “La dernière fois quand on était incognito dans la boîte de nuit à thèmes, qui s’est qu’a faillit cramer notre couverture parce qu’il était en jolie chemise blanche et brogues ?”

“Mais ça passe PARTOUT, ce genre de tenue !” protesta le blond, croisant les bras, clairement offensé.

“Pas quand le thème de la soirée c’est les légendes celtiques ! Putain, si les rois de l'époque s’étaient trimbalé des débiles comme vous j’me demande ce qu’ils en auraient fait, hein !” contra Arthur, haussant nettement la voix.

 _Clac_.

“Vous avez fini ?” coupa alors une voix lasse à travers la porte d’entrée, très, _très_ morne.

Deux figures, une notamment plus grande que l’autre et habillée en blanc, émergèrent en se bousculant à coups de coudes.

“J’suis monté pour vous dire que Merlin a pété un des casiers et qu’on a deux corps en morceaux par terre, parce que ce débile est pas foutu de les recoudre correctement,” déclara de but en blanc le plus petit des deux qui avait des cernes—ou de l’eye-liner ? Ou les deux ? encore plus marquées que celles d’Arthur et qui n’avait pas dû laver ses cheveux depuis un bon bout de temps. Sa remarque sembla piquer son confrère,car celui-ci serra automatiquement les poings, outré.

“Nan mais il se fout de la gueule de _QUI_ , _môsieur_ Elias ?! C’est lui qui était pas _FOUTU_ de vérifier que j’avais fini de recoudre avant de l’embarquer dans un casier, le cadavre, connard !”

Leodagan décida qu’il était temps pour lui de retourner se lover dans le pouf avec son téléphone—putain, c’est vrai que son gamin tenait ça de lui,— laissant Arthur régler le problème.

“Écoutez, on est un peu occupés là,” commença justement celui-ci. “Vous voulez pas, je sais pas, aller vous faire foutre et on en reparle après?”

“Ah mais c’est Caius !” s’exclama l’homme aux cheveux coupés courts—(un pari perdu, une tragédie, parce qu’il avait vraiment un beau cuir chevelu—) et étonnamment blancs en s’avançant vers ledit Caius, avec un grand sourire. “Ça va ? Tu fais quoi chez nous ?”

“Merlin ! Ça fait un bail ma parole !” ri celui-ci, serrant sa main. “Je suis ici pour une affaire.”

À cette mention Merlin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attentif.

“Ah ! Hé bah. On peut aider ?”

Elias fronça les sourcils et répéta silencieusement ‘on ?’ en regardant Bohort sans comprendre.

Caius baissa le regard et haussa les épaules.

“C’est sur Manilius.”

Merlin se figea immédiatement.

“Merde.”

“Quoi, _merde_ ?” Demanda son partenaire, adossé à la porte.

“On a pas trouvé de corps. Donc on va pas être trop utiles...”

“Ah mais même avec un corps, vous restez inutile, Merlin.”

Ce fut au tour d’Elias de se prendre une agrafeuse dans la gueule.


	4. Poireaux.

“Bon, qui a remplacé les matraques avec des _POIREAUX_ ?!”

“Et allez....”

“IL N’Y A PAS DE ‘ET ALLEZ’ QUI TIENNENT COMMISSAIRE ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS OÙ ELLES SONT PASSÉES !”

Arthur commençait à regretter son choix de couvrir son lieutenant et le technicien qui réfléchissait avec son bide. Enfin, si on supposait qu’il réfléchissait tout court. Il lâcha son énième soupir de la journée—et il était même pas 14h,— et désigna la salle d’arme d’un geste vague et résigné.

“Écoute, Michel. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? C’est sûrement un p’tit con d’interne qui a voulu faire le malin.”

Le dénommé Michel, ex-haut gradé respecté des forces spéciales de la DGSE qui avait (selon les rumeurs) travaillé aux côtés de Venec et Leodagan et engagé spécialement par Arthur pour les entraîner au maniement des armes et autres gadgets, lança ses bras en l’air, visiblement tendu.

“Bien sûr, alors je me permets de vous rappeler que les internes n’ont même pas le droit de foutre un _pied_ dans les trois quarts des salles du bâtiment principal, qu’est ce qu’ils viendraient _FOUTRE_ dans nos battement à _NOUS_ ?” Hurla le maître d’armes, se saisissant d’un poireau et le brisant sur son genou avant de le jeter au sol avec humeur.

Arthur suivi le roulement du légume qui n’avait vraiment rien demandé jusqu’à ce qu’il le perde de vue derrière un meuble, et se massa les tempes douloureusement.

“Je vais demander à quelqu’un, genre au père Blaise de les chercher. Là ? Content ?”

Soit, c’était pas vraiment le but du boulot du Quartier Maître mais bon, tant pis. De toute façon, il avait que ça à foutre de ses journées.

Michel renifla dédaigneusement avant de mettre un coup de pied dans un autre poireau.

“Si je choppe les p’tites pétasses qui m’ont fait le coup, je vous _JURE_ qu’elles finiront entre les mains de Merlin ou Elias.”

Arthur lui tapota amicalement l’épaule avant de s’asseoir en tailleur sur un des bancs, invitant l’autre à faire de même.

“Je suis pas venu là pour ça. J’aurais des questions à vous poser...c’est au sujet du commandant Bohort.”

Michel sembla, pendant une demi-seconde, surpris par la mention du policier, mais se rattrapa presque aussitôt.

“Quoi ? Cette tapette là ? Qu’est ce qu’il a encore ? Il refuse d’aller sur le terrain ? D’ailleurs je l’avais convoqué pour qu’il vienne m’expliquer ce que c’était que ce souk.”

Le soupir d’Arthur confirma sa première suspicion, et Michel croisa les bras en secouant la tête.

“ _Tsk_. Emmenez le moi commissaire, j’vous l’y balance avec un coup de pied au miches moi, dans le feu de l’action !”

“Non mais merci de proposer, c’est très gentil. Non, je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez des performances de Bohort.”

Haussement de sourcils.

“Ses...performances ?”

Arthur hocha la tête, semblant chercher ses mots.

“Vous savez, il vient, de temps en temps au stand de tir, de ce que j’ai compris. Mais jamais quand il y a d’autres personnes, c’est ça ? Ou pas souvent.” Demanda t’il, pointant le fameux stand qui se tenait derrière eux. “Et vous, vous l’avez déjà vu à l’entraînement, comme vous vivez quasiment ici ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Il est bon ?”

Le maître d’armes considéra silencieusement les questions de son supérieur, semblant jauger le pour et le contre de quoi révéler ou non.

“Comment dire...oui, objectivement, je veux dire, il est pas nul, disons,” finit-il par lâcher. “Il y a pire, oui. Perceval, par exemple.”

“Je suis pas venu pour vous entendre cracher sur mon lieutenant, Michel...”

“Oui oui, bien sûr. Bon. Bohort est doué, je dirais, quand je l’observe, mais sans plus.”

Arthur sembla être le premier surpris. Il s’attendait à ce que le maître d’armes lui révèle qu’il avait un talent caché ou qu’il était un prodige du neuf millimètre. Visiblement pas.

“Sans plus ?”

Hochement de tête.

“C’est un bon tireur. S’il se concentre, il touche la marque du 8 sans trop de soucis. Il est un peu meilleur quand les cibles sont mouvantes. Mais c’est tout,” compléta Michel, en désignant les numéros de loin. “Pourquoi ?”

Le commissaire se gratta l’arrête du nez, visiblement confus.

“Bah...je vous avoue qu’avec Blaise on a fouillé des archives à son sujet. C’est vrai, c’est assez incongru qu’il soit transféré sur recommandation au Département K alors qu’il fait tout pour éviter d’aller sur le terrain.”

Le maître d’armes hocha la tête, l’encourageant à continuer.

“Mais on à rien trouvé sur lui. Mais quand je dis rien c’est _rien_. Le vide ! Même pas ses résultats de test d’entrée à l’école de police, même pas l’endroit où il travaillait avant de venir ici...et c’est pas faute d’avoir fouillé,” expliqua Arthur. “J’ai demandé à Venec de se mettre sur le coup mais visiblement il est trop occupé à jouer au rabatteur de glaces au citron pour répondre à mes messages.”

“Rabatteur de glaces au citron...?”

“Non mais rien, j’me comprends.”

Un silence inconfortable s’installa entre les deux, Michel zieutant la porte de sortie comme pour témoigner au commissaire qu’il avait visiblement épuisé son temps d’entretien. Arthur se releva avec une fatigue non dissimulée, claquant la paume de ses mains sur ses cuisses.

“Allez ! J’y vais. Caius et les autres doivent m’attendre dans la salle de réunion. Merci, en tout cas.”

Le maître d’armes lui envoya un sourire pincé, cassant du bout des doigts les feuilles d’un poireau, visiblement pressé d’en finir.

“À votre service, commissaire.”

La porte se referma étonnamment doucement, laissant Michel, seul, entouré de poireaux, tourné vers le stand de tir. Il se demanda s’il avait bien fait de mentir ou si ce sentiment grandissant de culpabilité présageait autre chose qu’un bon gros bordel. De toute façon, se dit-il, ce n’était pas à lui de révéler les secrets des autres, peu importe à quel point ils l’emmerdaient.

* * *

_De-Venec (13:45)_   
_À-Arthur_

_Ciao bello ragazzo, ça va ?_

_De-Venec (13:45)_   
_À-Arthur_

_je viens à peine de voir ton message, j’étais occupé à faire jou-jou avec mon flash_

_De-Venec (13:45)_   
_À-Arthur_

_pourquoi tu veux des trucs sur Bohort, il a fait un truc de mal ?_

_De-Venec (13:46)_   
_À-Arthur_

_réponds :(( je vais te dénicher ce que je peux !!_

_De-Venec (15:09)_   
_À-Arthur_

_tu te souviens du vieux qui t’avais pris sous on aile dont tu m’avais parlé là? Julius truc ?_

_De-Venec (15:09)_   
_À-Arthur_

_eh ohhhh? Arthuuuuur ?_

_De-Arthur (15:25)_   
_À-Venec_

_Nepos ? Quel rapport avec Bohort ?_

_De-Arthur (15:27)_   
_À-Venec_

_T’as trouvé quelque chose ?_

_De-Venec (15:30)_   
_À-Arthur_

_et ouaip mon ptit gars ! Alors ? C’est qui lplus fort?_

_De-Arthur (15:32)_   
_À-Venec_

_Je sais pas comment tu fais, et en si peu de temps....tu rentres quand ?_

_De-Venec (15:32)_

_À-Arthur_

_quoi, t’as autant hâte de mvoir ou quoi ?😏_

_De-Arthur (15:34)_   
_À-Venec_

_Je préfères juste qu’on parle de ça en tête à tête, pas via sms._

_De-Venec (15:47)_   
_À-Arthur_

_lève les yeux mon pote._

Arthur manqua de se claquer un nerf tant son cou se tendit brusquement.

Là, à l’entrée du bâtiment K, muni de son éternelle casquette beige, de son foulard aux motifs exotiques et un sourire enjoué collé au visage se tenait Venec, dans toute sa splendeur.

“Ton cousin m’a dit où t’étais.”

Le commissaire regarda frénétiquement son écran puis Venec, Venec puis son écran avant de s’avancer vers lui.

“Je croyais que tu étais en Italie ? Pour les clichés de Caius ?”

Son petit ami sourit de plus belle, tendant le cou pour embrasser le coin des lèvres d’Arthur.

“J’suis rentré hier. Pour te faire la surprise,” expliqua t’il, ponctuant sa phrase d’un clin d’œil. “Bon, tu veux savoir quoi sur Bohort ?”


	5. Bohort, commandant.

Arthur se cala sur l'allure de Venec qui se mit à marcher à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches, en chemin jusqu'aux Bâtiments du Département K, en silence. Il ne voulait pas en parler avant d'être en lieu sûr, c'est à dire son bureau, et s'il commençait à l'ouvrir maintenant il ne pourrait pas contenir sa curiosité. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'open space, il se permit enfin de lui répondre.

"Bah...tout ce que t'as pu trouver, quoi. Enfin, je me fais pas d'illusions, si avec Blaise on a rien déniché t'as pas dû aller loin non plus..."

Son petit ami se stoppa net dans son élan, le dévisageant avec un faux-semblant d'outrage dans son regard.

"Quoi ! _Toi_ , commissaire, tu doutes de ton bon vieux Venec ? De mes capacités ? J'suis heurté," déclara t'il, une main sur le cœur.

"Non mais tu m'as compris," rectifia Arthur avec un sourire. "Bref, t'as quoi, mon bon vieux Venec ?" demanda t'il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, le laissant entrer avant de la refermer derrière eux.

Le dealer n'attendit pas l'autorisation d'Arthur pour s'installer sur son siège, posant les pieds sur le bureau.

"Alors, de ce que j'ai capté, ton Bohort, là, il était sensé devenir commissaire."

_Oh ?_

Première surprise pour Arthur. Bohort ? Commissaire ? Déjà que le poste de commandant semblait lui écraser les épaules il se demandait comment le pauvre gars aurait bien pu survire en tant que commissaire.

"Mais du coup ça s'est jamais fait non ? Il est sous tes ordres là, non ?" Remarqua Venec, en pointant Arthur du menton.

"Ouais. Il est commandant."

"Okay. Bon bref j'ai pas pu trouver pourquoi il a pas pu monter en grade mais je suppose que c'est dû au fait que les membres de son ancienne équipe sont tous _crevés_."

"QUOI ?!"

Arthur se tourna brusquement vers lui, son cri presque étranglé et suraigu provoquant un léger sursaut de la part de Venec.

"Comment ça tous _CREVÉS_ ?!"

Son copain haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

"Ouais, tous morts, presque le même jour, de ce que j'ai capté. Peut être que c'est une mission qui a mal tourné ? J'sais pas."

Le commissaire le fixa, totalement dérouté.

"Comment t'as eu tes infos ?"

"Un magicien révèle pas ses secrets," répliqua Venec avec un clin d'œil. "Mais moi ce que je veux savoir c'est, 'fin, si ton équipe là, ils mourraient tous—"

"Parle pas d'malheur."

"Nan mais tu me comprends, mais s'ils crevaient tous, ou si, mettons, un de ses membres crevait, ça foutrait pas un sacré coup à ta carrière ? Du genre, viré de la police tout ça ? Blacklisté ou je sais pas quoi ?"

Arthur réfléchit quelques secondes à cette possibilité—oui, c'est sûr que déjà, psychologiquement parlant, ça lui foutrait un sale coup au moral, et c'était peu dire. Puis niveau carrière...tout dépendait des circonstances de la morts des autres et il refusait de ne serait-ce qu'y penser, mais sûrement qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dans le métier, non. Alors comment Bohort...—

Non, la seule solution qu’il voyait, c’était que le commandant avait été pistonné par quelqu’un pour ne pas être viré, du moins niveau administration. Pour le reste, il se demandait comment un type aussi propre sur lui, calme et gentil avait pu vivre une tragédie pareille et agir comme ça. Il était toujours à l'écoute des moindres soucis de quiconque, c'était vers lui que les gens se tournaient quand ça n'allait pas, comment aurait-on pu se douter de quoi que se soit ?

En y repensant, même si le commandant se plaignait souvent de choses comme le froid ou les crises de colères de Leodagan, il ne l'avait jamais entendu aborder un sujet aussi sombre. Il eut une soudaine bouffée de sympathie et de désir de protection envers Bohort, peut être qu’il l’avait trop sous estimé ou traité trop durement.

“Je sais pas. Vraiment, j’en ai aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, c’est un boulot de dingue, ce que t’as fait. Merci, Venec,” sourit-il, en hochant la tête.

Celui-ci en profita pour se relever de sa chaise et de s’approcher d’Arthur, un fin sourire au visage.

“Mais y’a pas d’quoi, tu sais qu’il suffit de me demander,” répondit-il, jouant avec les ficelles du pull du policier, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

“Quoi ?”

Venec secoua la tête, avec un petit rire qu’Arthur reconnu immédiatement et lui arracha un soupir.

“Sérieusement ? Là ? Dans mon bureau ?”

Un léger silence.

“Bah je sais pas, ils sont où les autres ?”

“....pas là avant ce soir.”

Le dealer finit par plonger son regard étonnamment bleu dans celui fatigué du policier, et son sourire s’agrandit.

“Donc ?”

Arthur posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Venec, étouffant un rire.

“Allez.”

* * *

“Et donc, tu connais un peu toute l’histoire ? Ou tu préfères des précisions ?” Demanda Caius en se tournant vers Bohort qui le regardait avec une confusion mélangée à de la curiosité. Ce dernier engloutit un morceau de tartelette et hocha la tête.

“Bon, c’est sûr qu’un café c’est pas le meilleur endroit pour te conter un truc aussi sordide, j’espère que ça te fera pas perdre l’appétit,” plaisanta l’italien, pointant le plat toujours presque rempli de son confrère.

“Ne t’inquiète pas j’ai l’appétit qui résiste à tout, Karadoc et moi devons avoir ça en commun,” sourit Bohort, le priant de continuer.

“Tant mieux. Bon, alors, comme tu sais, Arthur et moi étions...ah, amis proches de Manilius. Arthur un peu plus peut être. Sûrement. Bref. Mani....Il s’était embrouillé avec un carabinieri à l’époque, ou deux, je sais plus. Un type assez influant.... _tsk_.” Caius secoua la tête, visiblement touché par l’histoire. “Je sais pas ce que c’était, Arthur a jamais voulu me dire, mais quand je les ai revus à Rome, pour la dernière fois, ils étaient très pressés de partir, comme s’ils étaient pas voulus. Je sais qu’Arthur du coup, il est reparti sain et sauf, mais Mani....j’ai retrouvé Mani et sa copine de l’époque la gorge tranchée dans leur studio. Y avait du sang de partout sur les murs, on aurait dit que l’un d’entre eux avait essayé de s’accrocher aux murs ou quelque chose comme ça...pour éviter de tomber ou pour essayer de se battre.... _cazzo_.”

Bohort continuait de manger ses tartelettes tranquillement, hochant la tête ci et là comme pour marquer son écoute.

“Du coup, depuis 15 ans, j’essaye de trouver ce qui a bien pu se passer en enquêtant dans mon coin sur mes supérieurs.”

“Pourquoi...pourquoi tu es entré chez les carabinieri alors, vu que qu’ils ont fait à Manilius, alors ?” Demanda soudainement Bohort, posant sa fourchette et regardant Caius droit dans les yeux.

Putain en fait il était drôlement vide son regard par moments, à ce type, remarqua l’italien silencieusement. Il baissa la tête avec honte, presque.

“Par souci du devoir, peut être. J’avais tellement bossé mes exams pour y entrer que j’ai pas trouvé le courage d’y renoncer.”

Il sourit sans que ses fossettes n’apparaissent.

"Je suis peut être un gros trouillard, au fond, haha ! Entre ça et moi qui vient vous rejoindre parce que j’ai peur qu’ils me chopent à Rome...”

Bohort posa sa main sur celle, tremblante, de Caius.

“Y a pas de mal à admettre qu’on a peur,” murmura t’il.


	6. "Père" Blaise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une prière pour Blaise svp, il en a plein le cul le pauvre.

"No, mais, comme je disais, on dirait carrément pas! Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout ! 'fin, il est blond aux yeux bleus! Totalement ton opposé !"

"Nos pères aussi ne se ressemblent absolument pas alors ce n'est pas très étonnant !"

Caius et Bohort marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, profitant du bain de soleil que le temps avait daigné leur offrir, notamment après les températures glaciales de la matinée, de retour de leur pause au café vers les bâtiments du Département K. De fil en aiguille les deux compères avaient commencé à dévier des sujets plus sombres de leur métier pour parler de leurs vies, leurs passions, leurs familles et amis. Bohort avait expliqué à un Caius franchement surpris que Lancelot, le capitaine de leur équipe, était aussi son cousin. En effet le père du blond, Ban, était le frère de son père à lui, Bohort senior comme il l'appelait.

"Et du coup, vous vous étiez jamais rencontré av—EHI CHE _CAZZO_?!" s'écria l'italien, évitant de justesse un cycliste qui passait en trombe sur le passage piéton, "—avant ? Passer autant de temps en ignorant qu'on a un cousin, c'est chaud, non ?"

Bohort acquiesça avec un fin sourire, les yeux brillants de malice.

"Il n'était pas exactement ravi quand il l'a appris, il aime bien jouer aux durs et aux solitaires. Mais c'est agréable d'avoir de la famille. On se sent entouré. Enfin, pas toujours," marmonna t'il, soudainement grimaçant.

"Problèmes de famille ?" Demanda Caius, compatissant. "C'est pas toujours facile..."

"Oh ! Non, je suis plutôt chanceux de ce côté là, mais au risque de paraître trop dramatique....ainé de la famille oblige, je considère mon petit frère comme étant plus ou moins le fléau de mon existence," soupira Bohort. "Je t'avoue que ça a toujours été une compétition entre lui et moi pour voir qui de nous deux notre père préférait. J'enchaîne les défaites les unes après les autres," conclut-il avec la même grimace.

Caius hocha doucement la tête. Il était fils unique et son père l'adorait alors il avait du mal à concevoir devoir partager quoi que se soit avec qui se soit.

"Il travaille aussi dans la police du coup ?"

Bohort éclata d'un rire franc, rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine.

"Mon dieu non ! Ce type est terriblement sensible et apeuré par tout, il tournerait de l'œil en voyant une simple goutte de sang ! Non, il est resté dans ma ville natale mais je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il y fait."

Caius voulu lui faire remarquer que lui aussi était apparemment du genre peureux de première, selon les dires des membres de son équipe, mais il ne le connaissait pas assez et se dit que si celui-ci se permettait de faire une telle remarque au sujet de son frère il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

"Pardon de te demander ça, mais tout à l'heure, Arthur a mentionné que tu avais été transféré au département K après les autres...c'est ça ? Pourquoi ?"

L'expression de Bohort s'assombrit immédiatement et Caius comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

"Tu n'es pas obligé d’y répondre...!"

"Non, ce n'est rien," sourit l'autre, bien que ce soit un sourire pincé. "C'est juste que mon ancien supérieur a fermé mon ancien département mais trouvait que c'était du gâchis pour moi...alors il m'a recommandé au département K."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Rien de bien incroyable, en somme ! Je suis arrivé quelques mois après les autres, donc au final, je ne me sens pas spécialement à part. Elias, en revanche...."

"Ah ! Le gars à l'eye-liner et aux cheveux gras là ? Qui traîne avec Merlin ?"

"Oui ! Lui ! Tu ne devineras jamais comment il est arrivé là..."

Caius donna un coup de coude amical à Bohort, se rapprochant de lui en riant.

"Vas y raconte !"

* * *

"Bah c'est à dire que sans cadavre et avec juste des preuves bancales, même moi je peux pas trop faire grand chose..." déclara un homme étonnamment grand, presque chauve, dont la voix le faisait sembler plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Leodagan le dévisageait de haut en bas, affalé dans un grand fauteuil, les jambes par dessus les accoudoirs.

"Sérieusement ? On te demande jamais rien et de suite quand on a une requête t'es même pas foutu de faire suite ?"

Cette remarque eut le don de faire tiquer son interlocuteur qui plissa le nez avec humeur.

"Non mais ça va hein, dis que je sers à rien pendant que _TU_ es dans _MON_ bureau."

"Bah là pour le coup, on en est pas loin du néant de l'utilité, oui..." consentit Leodagan, sans ciller. "Allez, quoi, Blaise, le gamin tient vraiment à résoudre cette enquête."

Blaise,—communément surnommé "père Blaise," car en qualité de Quartier Maître c'est lui qui veillait sur les autres lors des missions,— haussa un sourcil.

"Tu t'adoucis ou bien? Je te pensais pas du genre à vouloir résoudre une enquête par simple sentimentalisme."

Leodagan secoua la tête avec un petit rire sec.

"Écoute mon gars, si on résout cette enquête on va amasser une tonne de blé parce qu'avec un peu de chance on va arriver à faire tomber tout une branche moisie de l'ordre des carabiniers."

"Ah bon ? Et là, quand tu t'entends parler, tu penses honnêtement que ça sonne comme une bonne idée?" rétorqua Blaise, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement pas du tout emballé par la perspective. "Non parce que des idées à la con tu m'en as servi quand on était à la DGSE, mais là, je t'avoue que c'est un tout autre niveau hein !"

Son supérieur leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir avant de s'accouder au bureau.

"Alors déjà, euh, primo," il leva son auriculaire, "râle tant que tu veux mon p'tit pote mais toi et moi, on forme un duo de choc, que tu le veuilles ou non!"

"Ah mais j'ai jamais dénié ça hein, niveau duo de choc, c'est sûr que vu tous les trucs outrageux que tu nous a fait c'est un miracle que tu sois pas encore mort tiens ! Je frise l'infarctus dès que je te surveille via la com !" protesta Blaise, un doigt accusateur pointé vers l'un des nombreux écrans dans la pièce.

"Secundo, tu m'as pas l'air de crouler sous le travail ces temps-ci, j'me trompe?" Continua Leodagan qui avait splendidement ignoré sa remarque, levant son annulaire, l'air très peu impressionné. "Et tertio," ce fut à son majeur de se lever,"de toute façon ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Donc tu vas te bouger les miches à me traduire tout ce que Caius nous a gentiment ramené d'Italie et surtout, tu vas le faire vite. _Capiche_ ?"

Le Quartier Maître ferma lourdement ses paupières avant de rabattre la capuche de son gilet sur sa tête.

"Ouais ouais capiche et tout ça, _tss_ , non mais bonjour le respect hein," maugréa t'il, faisant signe à Leodagan de décarrer de son fauteuil et vite, chose que celui-ci s'exécuta de faire—avec une souplesse assez étrange,— avant de lui faire un signe d'au revoir où il avait baissé tous ses doigts sauf un. Blaise lui rendit le geste avec enthousiasme avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil et de soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme.

"Père Blaise, père Blaise...il en a plein le cul, le père Blaise."


	7. La Table Ronde.

Ça avait été une idée d'Arthur, de mettre une table parfaitement ronde dans leur salle de réunion. Pas ovale, pas carrée (comme, il faut se l'avouer, la grande majorité des tables,) mais non, ronde. Il disait que ça permettrait à chacun de se sentir égal à un autre, vu qu'il n'y aurait techniquement pas de bout de table et autres conneries du genre que Leodagan n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine d'écouter. Son cousin était un sacré chieur, il le reconnaissait volontiers, et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient souvent proches de l'homicide avec préméditation il devait avouer qu'il était doué et que cette histoire de Département K ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Bon, après personnellement pour lui le K était surtout là pour signifier "Kassos" ou autres sympathiques surnoms qu'il balançait à ses collègues qui étaient, en effet, des cas. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils résolvaient leurs enquêtes ! Même si, d'accord, ce n'était jamais gagné d'avance.

D'abord, les deux légistes qui n'étaient pas foutus de s'entendre sur quoi que se soit, outre que 'sortir du labo, c'est pour les faibles,' et qu'apparemment 'non, le faire sur la table d’opération c'est pas glauque, si on l'a nettoyée avant,' le capitaine Lancelot qui était très prometteur, mais dont le manque d'esprit d'équipe lui faisait souvent plus de mal que de bien,—bien que Leodagan le comprenne, au fond, lui non plus n'avait jamais aimé être en binôme sur le terrain.

Le lieutenant Perceval, lui, il ne voulait même pas y penser—comment était il devenu lieutenant ? Avec le passé de Bohort cette question restait l'un des plus grands mystères du département qu'il aurait pu tenter de résoudre, s'il ne s'en était pas allègrement foutu— et enfin, justement, le commandant Bohort. Ce qu'il _l'énervait_ , le commandant Bohort....toujours là à frémir au moindre coup de feu, à préférer rester planqué plutôt que d'agir ou encore à chougner pour un oui ou pour un non...insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas se le voir en photo.

Enfin, non, pas exactement. Pas du tout, même.

Ça, c'était le Bohort qu'ils connaissaient et appréciaient (à des degrés variés) tous. Cependant, le Bohort avec lequel il s'amusait à jouer au Good Cop-Bad Cop (ou celui avait qui il se frittait souvent, les jointures de ses poignets s'en souviennent encore) là, c'était une histoire totalement différente. Il n'avait pas demandé à savoir pourquoi ce type avait été transféré du jour au lendemain chez eux, —et honnêtement il s'en tapait,— mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement curieux. Il n'avait pas oublié la mission durant laquelle Bohort avait abattu avec une précision alarmante plusieurs hommes lors d'une course poursuite sur les toits de la ville : le commandant l'avait supplié de ne pas en faire part à Lancelot et Arthur, qui les avaient rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et de prétendre qu'il avait simplement aidé à les rattraper. Leodagan n'aimait pas spécialement mentir—et surtout, il mentait plutôt mal par moments— mais en voyant le regard paniqué du plus jeune qui menaçait de s'emplir de larmes d'une minute à l'autre et le coin de sa bouche qui se contractait et se décontractait d'une frénésie qui frôlait la manie, il s'était dit que pour une fois, il pouvait bien lui faire une fleur. Des heures plus tard, les mains du commandant n'avaient pas arrêté de trembler : l'adrénaline, qu'il disait, ne voulait pas retomber. Il avait aussi cette capacité, Bohort, à être capable de vous fixer avec un regard noir et dénué de toute émotion, et avec ces iris, de se concentrer sur vous et analyser vos moindres faits et gestes, même si ça semblait relever du microscopique. Pour être totalement subjectif, Leodagan aurait pu dire que ça lui rappelait les yeux des cadavres qu'il voyait à la morgue. Plutôt ironique puisque les trois quarts du district de police en avait après son joli derrière parce que soi disant qu'il 'ravissait les cœurs avec ses beaux yeux chocolats qui brillaient avec la puissance de douze mille soleils.'

Mouais.

Tout ça pour dire que Bohort, quand il devenait sérieux, bah lui, ça le prenait toujours par surprise.

Non pas que ça lui déplaise, non non, il y avait besoin d'être sérieux, dans ce job. C'était simplement que ses transitions d'une expression à l'autre étaient plutôt radicales. Tiens, tant qu'il pensait à Bohort...lui et Caius ne devaient pas être de retour de leur pause repas?

Il vérifia sa montre.

17:03.

Bon, de leur pause goûter du coup.

Il leva la tête et scruta les escaliers et ascenseurs qui menaient à leur open space, pris en considération de s'y rendre avant de se rappeler que Venec était allé lui demander où était Arthur.

Nan, il allait éviter l'open space pour le restant de l'après midi.

Comme prédit, il croisa Caius et Bohort qui entraient dans l'immense hall en marbre, bras dessus dessous, riant aux éclats à, visiblement, quelque chose que le deuxième venait de murmurer au premier. Leodagan plissa les yeux en voyant les lèvres de Bohort effleurer le lobe d'oreille de Caius et une sensation plutôt désagréable se fit ressentir dans tout son ventre. Sensation qui disparu dès lors que le visage du commandant s'était éloigné de celui du maggiore.

Bah. Sûrement que son corps lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de 24h. Peu importe.

"Hé, vous deux là."

Les policiers levèrent la tête vers lui, semblant sortir de leur bulle.

"Ah! Leodagan! Nous revoilà ! Devrions nous nous remettre au travail ?" demanda Bohort, avec ce sourire qui énervait son supérieur au plus haut point, parce qu'il était franc, parce qu'il faisait ressortir ses pommettes et faisait apparaître ses fossettes. Bref. Un sourire, en somme, absolument parfait. _Tsk_. Tête à claques.  
Il se força d'arrêter de divaguer trente secondes pour se reconcentrer sur les deux.

"Alors oui, absolument, mais pas dans l'open space."

"Ah non?" S'étonna Caius, déçu. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Venec et Arthur y sont."

"Et alo-aaaaah....!"

L'italien sembla joindre les deux points assez facilement, tandis que Bohort ne put s'empêcher de rire en dirigeant lui aussi son regard vers les ascenseurs.

"Ils ont peur de rien ces deux ! Chez moi si je me faisais choper, j'aurais mis au pas de la porte direct," grimaça Caius en suivant Leodagan qui se dirigeait vers les sous sols.

"Ah, mais est ce que l'on peut leur en vouloir ?" Demanda Bohort, les mains dans les poches, regardant Caius d'un air rieur.

"Comment ça ?" S'étonna celui-ci, haussant un sourcil.

"Eh bien oui....plus c'est un endroit où c'est tabou et interdit, plus ça donne envie, non? renchérit l'autre, avec un haussement d'épaules.

Cette remarque lui valut une accolade de Caius qui colla sa joue à la sienne, un bras pendant autour de ses épaules.

"Maaaaamma _mia_ ragazzo, mais c'est que tu caches bien ton jeu, sous tes airs d'angelot !" S'exclama t'il, avec un sourire complice.

"Je plaide coupable," dit simplement Bohort en lui rendant son sourire et le regard s'attardant un peu sur le dos de son supérieur qui jusque là les avaient écouté sans rien dire. En revanche, quand celui-ci se retourna soudainement, lassé, le commandant baissa immédiatement yeux, penaud comme un adolescent en proie à ses premiers émois amoureux.

"Alors, vous méprenez pas les gars, tant que vous faites pas ça dans mon bureau à moi et que vous nettoyez après, je me fous que vous baisiez dans les locaux. Mais essayez de garder vos fantaisies pour vos cerveaux ou pour les moments où c'est que vous deux, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir à entendre vos trucs," grogna Leodagan, fixant Bohort droit dans les yeux.

"Scuza scuza," rit Caius, en hochant la tête. "Tu nous emmènes où, au fait ?"

"On a des bureaux en rab, au sous sol. Z'allez vous installer là, en attendant que les deux zouaves aient fini leurs conneries en haut."


	8. Whiskey et papier jauni.

Les bureaux du sous sol étaient plutôt accueillants et malgré l'air s'étant notablement refroidit les chauffages faisaient de leur mieux pour garder la pièce à une température correcte.

"Bon, alors installez vous où vous voulez, le père Blaise va sûrement descendre vous donner un pep talk quand il en aura fini avec tes documents, Caius."

"Père Blaise ? Z'avez un prêtre ?"

Leodagan soupira avant de pointer Bohort du doigt.

"Nan, mais il t'expliquera, t'inquiète. Vous avez l'air d'être devenus bons amis, en tout cas. C'est bien ça, pour la coopération," déclara t'il, d'un ton légèrement pédant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Caius se tourna avec espoir vers Bohort qui leva son index en l'air.

"Attends, j'arrive avec les explications mais avant ça...tu arrives à supporter cette froideur ambiante là, toi ?" Demanda t'il, en frottant son bras à répétition de son autre main.

"No, c'est vrai qu'on se pèle le cul..."

Bohort se dirigea vers une armoire non loin du bureau qu'il avait choisi, l'ouvrant et, sans s'étonner, la trouvant vide.

"Euh....tu fais quoi, tu cherches quoi ?" S'enquit Caius, un pied sur son siège et le menton sur son genou.

"La meilleure façon de se réchauffer," déclara son ami, semblant démonter un double fond. Quand il se retourna il avait une bouteille neuve de whiskey dans les mains.

"Tenté ?"

Le visage de l'italien se fendit en un immense sourire tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

"Je retire ce que je disais de toi et tes airs d'ange—t'es un vrai démon tentateur, ragazzo!"

Caius marqua une pause hésitante.

"On risque pas de se faire engueuler, en r'vanche, à se bourrer la gueule durant notre service ?"

Bohort s'avança et ouvrit le goulot, tendant la bouteille vers l'autre.

"Personne a jamais parlé de se 'bourrer la gueule,' il s'agit juste de se réchauffer avec les moyens du bord..." contra t'il, en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son ami. "Le truc c'est qu'il n'y a pas de verres."

Caius pris une première gorgée qu'il savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé, avant de lui redonner la bouteille.

"T'as pas la galle que j'sache, donc pas d'soucis. Partageons !"

Bohort porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avec ce même sourire, avant de lui aussi descendre quelques centilitres.

"Partageons," acquiesça t'il.

-

Après avoir plus ou moins aidé Arthur a remettre son bureau en place, Venec avait déposé un chaste baiser sur sa tempe et s'était éclipsé en un éclair, lui disant qu'il s'occupait du repas du soir. Arthur décida d'appeler son cousin pour savoir ce qu'il en était du reste de l'équipe, le bandana du dealer attaché fermement autour de son front.

"Allô ? Oui ? Oui, il vient de partir. Quoi ? Non oh, ça va hein, je suis grand et vacciné, je fais ce qu'il me chante! Oui j'arrive, t'es où ? Ah, okay. Et Bohort et Caius, ils sont revenus ? Okay. Okay okay, ouais. Oh ça va, je t'ai dit que j'arrivais. Oui allez, ciao. Hein ? Oh tu sais quoi ? Merde."

Il raccrocha et eu soudain une violente envie de dormir. Chose qu'il ne pourra même pas faire tranquillement ce soir puisque Venec avait ses parties d'il ne sait quel jeu de prévues sur la Xbox, synonyme de bruit, de cris et de sommeil troublé. Avec un soupir il sortit de son bureau et prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'autre qui lui avait dit le trouver dans le hall des bâtiments K.

"Ça va, t'as eu ton action pour la journée ?" Railla justement celui-ci, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche tandis qu'Arthur approchait.

"Au moins moi j'ai de l'action," répliqua seulement son cousin sans lui adresser un regard, mais dont le sourire fier disait tout.

Leodagan leva les yeux au ciel avec dédain, murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'Arthur identifia comme 'vous avez quoi tous aujourd'hui, avec vos atomes crochus de merde ?' mais dont il ne compris pas le sens.

"Blaise doit être en bas avec Caius et Bohort, ça fait au moins deux heures, il doit en avoir fini avec les traductions," commença le plus vieux, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

"Ah bah non....visiblement pas."

"Hm ?"

Arthur pointa Blaise qui, justement, remontait les escaliers du sous sol à toute vitesse, l'air à moitié traumatisé et à moitié très fatigué.

"Bah ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as déjà fini ?" Demanda Leodagan en le retenant par le poignet, un sourcil haussé.

"Ah mais VOUS _TOUS_ vous me _FATIGUEZ_ avec votre libido dysfonctionnelle !" s'époumonna Blaise en guise de bonjour, ce qui surpris les deux cousins.

"La...la libido ? Quel rapport?" Interrogea son coéquipier, la confusion mais aussi un début de compréhension mortifiante se peignant sur son visage.

"RIEN ! RIEN ! Mais en tout cas, ça commence à bien me faire _CHIER_ , SACHEZ LE !" continua le quartier maître en se défaisant brutalement de la prise de son ancien équipier.

"Tu veux pas te calmer deux secondes et nous expliquer calmement ?" Proposa Arthur, dont la patience semblait avoir atteint un nouveau niveau en une seule journée, regardant son cousin, plongé dans la même confusion.

"Mais y a _RIEN_ à expliquer mon p'tit père! Je suis juste à BOUT ! À BOUT de vos CONNERIES À TOUS! Donc _MERDE_ , j'ai déposé les dossiers avec les deux cinglés en bas, démerdez vous, moi je me _CASSE_!"

"Non mais attends Bla-"

Ni de une ni de deux, lui et ses grandes jambes avaient déjà parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la porte de sortie et il disparu dans la foule.

Leodagan passa sa main sur son visage en inspirant et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui arriva directement.

"Ils me fatiguent."

"Qui ?"

"Tous."

Arthur se contenta de répondre par un vague "hm-mm" car pour une fois il était totalement d'accord avec lui.

-

Bohort et Caius relevèrent la tête de leurs papiers en étendant le 'ding' de l'ascenseur et le bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent.

"Ehi Arturo, la pêche ?"

Les nouveaux arrivants scrutèrent la pièce en fronçant les sourcils.

"Bah y à rien d'anormal ici....vous lui avez fait quoi à ce pauvre Blaise ?" Demanda le commissaire en s'approchant d'eux. Ils partagèrent un regard étonné et innocent avant de sembler comprendre de quoi Arthur venait de parler. Ils étaient longs à la détente et ça énerva directement Leodagan.

"Ah !" Bohort tapa doucement son poing dans la paume de sa main ouverte. "Un terrible quiproquo. Je suis tombé sur Caius et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une position assez précaire—"

"Sì sì, et quand on dit précaire c'était vraiment précaire hein, j'vous parle de lui sur moi, ma main sur son cul et son visage près d'ma b-"

"Z'êtes bourrés."

Silence.

"Quoi ?"

Leodagan renifla l'air proche des bureaux des deux compagnons et sembla suivre un chemin que lui seul voyait, chemin qui le conduit tout droit vers une bouteille de whiskey mal cachée. Il la brandit devant les trois autres, le regard noir.

"Vous m'expliquez ?"

Bohort leva les mains devant lui, en soupirant.

"C'est ma faute, j'avais froid, j'ai suggéré à l'ami Caius de nous réchauffer."

"En vous bourrant la gueule durant vot' service."

"Non mais on a avancé hein!," protesta l'italien, en pointant les feuilles étalées sur leur bureau. "On a écrit plein de trucs. Allez v'nez et asseyez vous !"

Arthur et Leodagan échangèrent un regard lourd en sous entendus avant de soupirer et de s'exécuter.

Longue journée.


	9. Merci de ne pas conduire en état d'ivresse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ? Faites gaffe à Bohort."

"Vous avez quoi alors, les génies?" demanda Arthur, s'asseyant sur un siège, les bras et le menton sur le dossier.

Caius et Bohort hochèrent la tête à l'intention de l'autre et commencèrent à rassembler leurs papiers, les triant et les tendant aux deux nouveaux venus.

"Alors, bah, euh. Déjà. Y a un truc avec un gars. Un autre politicien italien. Chais pas si tu connais, Arthur," commença le maggiore, ouvrant un dossier à une page qui avait été cornée. "C'est lui. Julius Nepos, un ancien dirigeant de l'ordre des carabinieri. Il était pour la transparence absolue des gradés et tout. Un chic type de ce que j'avais compris. J'étais pas encore officier à l'époque. Il s'était suicidé. Triste affaire."

Bohort remarqua immédiatement le regard devenu flou d'Arthur qui laissa retomber sa main droite dans le vide. Leodagan avait détourné les yeux de la page tendue mais n'avait rien dit non plus.

"Bref, en gros nous on a relu là, son dossier. Comme il est mort en même temps que Mani, on s'est dit qu'il y avait peut être un lien," expliqua Caius, dont l'alcool semblait lui avoir fait perdre tout tact, "et bah bim. Mort même jour, même type d'entailles, sauf que lui c'était au poignet,—droit au fait— c'est pour ça que tous les légistes pensaient que c'était un suicide, mais nous avec Bohort on pense que non."

Arthur cligna lentement les yeux, les lèvres serrées.

"Ah bon."

"Sì ! Et en gros quoi. Genre. On a fait plein de vérifications. Ses antécédents, toutes ces conneries. Le type avait des liens avec un inconnu, qu'il aidait financièrement—on a vérifié les comptes— mais on a pas réussi à traquer la personne qui en bénéficiait. Et—et 'fin. On s'est dit que peut être ça aurait pu être Mani, peut être ? Imagine. Du coup. Les meurtriers trouvent Mani. À qui ils en veulent, parce que Nepos l'aide. Enfin, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais tu me comprends. Et puis ils le tuent. 'Fin ils tuent les deux quoi. Boom. Co-rré-la-tion."

Il ouvrit grand les bras avec fierté, fixant les deux bouclés qui ne s'étaient toujours pas prononcés.

"Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda Bohort, avec hésitation, sentant comme une tension électrique dans l'air. "Cela pourrait se tenir, non ?"

Après plusieurs secondes de silence Leodagan, resté debout pris les devants et jeta violemment la bouteille de whiskey au sol. Les éclats de verre volèrent trop loin pour heurter l'un d'entre eux mais le fond d'alcool restant embauma la pièce. Après cela il se saisit du dossier de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Bohort, la tournant brusquement pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.  
"Écoute moi bien, mon p'tit pote. La prochaine fois que tu bois autant d'alcool durant ton service et surtout que t'encourages un autre à faire pareil, je te renvoie chez toi sec. Tu m'as compris ?" Menaça t'il, les yeux emplis d'une colère qu'il peinait à dissimuler. "Parce que si c'est pour nous sortir des conneries du genre au final, merci, on a déjà Perceval pour ça.

Bohort le dévisagea, terrifié, et hocha difficilement la tête.

"Je suis désolé, je—"

Son élan fut coupé net par Leodagan qui le tira vers la haut par le col de sa chemise.

"On décarre. Hors de questions que tu restes une seconde plus dans cette état ici. Z'allez nous foutre la honte."

Il se tourna vers l'italien, qui les fixait, tout aussi paniqué.

"Et ça compte pour toi aussi. Arthur, tu t'en charges ?"

Son cousin hocha la tête sans un mot, calant les dossiers sous son bras et faisant signe à Caius de le suivre.

* * *

Leodagan et Bohort partirent devant, le premier tenant fermement le second par le bras pour éviter que son titubement ne provoque sa chute.

"Bon, z'allez me boire cette bouteille d'eau pendant qu'on va chez vous," déclara t'il, se remettant à le vouvoyer par réflexe.

Le plus jeune des deux le regarda avec les yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de dire une atrocité.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Mais...pourquoi faire?"

"Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Vous allez commencer par décuver rapide, j'ai pas que ça à foutre que de ramener mes subordonnés beurrés chez eux," s'exclama Leodagan, ouvrant la portière gauche de sa voiture.

"Mais vous n'avez pas à me ramener chez moi...je peux rentrer seul..." marmonna Bohort, se calant sur le vouvoiement de son aîné.

"Bourré ? Au volant ? Ouais bravo, ils ont fière allure les poulets hein," répondît directement son supérieur, attendant qu'il s'attache pour démarrer. "Allez, donnez votre adresse pour le GPS."

Bohort s'accrocha avec peur à sa ceinture tandis que Leodagan enfonça la pédale d'accélération, le regard fixé dans le vide mais les yeux emplis d'une immense panique. Il secoua la tête avec conviction.

"Non non non non—je peux pas rentrer chez moi de suite là. C'est-c'est pas une. Une bonne idée. S'il vous plaît, vraiment, c'est pas important, je peux me débrouiller seul—"

"Fais pas le con. Donnez votre adresse. Ça va, je vais pas non plus venir vous regarder dormir hein. Si vous voulez je l'efface directement après."

Bohort continua de secouer la tête, respirant de plus en plus fort, le regard toujours fixé sur le même point, cette fois remplit de larmes. Après plusieurs minutes de silence par lesquelles étaient ponctuées ses hoquets il craqua.

"S'il vous plaît—s'il te plait—je veux pas, je _peux_ pas—" Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante mais sembla s'étrangler avec ses propres sanglots, et porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un cri.

"Hé-hé, hé oh, Bohort," s'agita Leodagan, lui jetant des coups d'œil paniqués, prenant brusquement un tournant avant de garer sa voiture.

Il défit sa ceinture et descendit à une vitesse record de son siège pour se rendre à la portière de son subordonné qu'il ouvrit d'un seul coup, un genou à terre sur le trottoir.

"Okay—okay Bohort. Bohort tu m'entends ? On va pas aller chez toi. D'accord ? Est ce que ça te va ?"

Il tenta de poser sa main sur le bras du plus jeune, mais celui-ci eu un tressaillement nerveux—alors Leodagan préféra aussitôt la retirer.

"Écoute, il faut que tu respires okay ? Bohort, Bohort, tu connais les exercices de respiration non ? On nous les apprend aux séminaires, tu t'en souviens ?" demanda t'il en essayant, comme il pouvait, d'adoucir sa voix. "Est ce que tu t'en souviens, Bohort ?"

Le commandant hocha la tête de façon presque indiscernable, tournant lentement son regard vers son supérieur.

"D'accord. Très bien. Allez, respire bien fort pendant un...deux...trois...quatre—voilà très bien, bloque la maintenant—oui c'est ça."

Leodagan le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude, acquiesçant à ses moindres faits et gestes.

"Voilà comme ça, vas y expire, huit secondes okay ? Je compte. Ça va aller, d'accord ?"

Au cours des minutes qui s'ensuivirent, Leodagan fit répéter ce même exercice plusieurs fois à Bohort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parvienne enfin à réguler sa respiration et contrôler ses pleurs. Quand il fut enfin calmé il essuya maladroitement ses yeux rougis, n'osant même pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Il renifla et laissa échapper une sorte de rire, plus étranglé qu'autre chose, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

"Je...—je suis désolé."

Leodagan, qui avait toujours un genou au sol, se contenta de regarder ailleurs, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"C'est rien. Ça peut arriver. Ça va mieux ?"

Bohort hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Tant mieux alors."

Il se releva, essuya son pantalon et repartit à sa place, boucla sa ceinture, et fit demi tour.

"Paniquez pas. On va pas chez vous. Comme promis."

Le commandant déglutit, ses mains agrippant ses genoux, avec une force qui rendait ses jointures blanches.

"On...on va où, alors ?"

Son supérieur tapota nerveusement le volant de la voiture, regardant fixement la route.

"Chez moi. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à vous relaxer un peu," répondît il, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Oh."

Bohort baissa le regard, se sentant tourner au cramoisi.

"D'accord."

"Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas," reprit aussitôt Leodagan, paniqué. "Je sais que ça peut sembler déplacé mais—"

"Non non c'est—"

Il se tu, cherchant ses mots.

"C'est gentil de proposer. C'est plutôt à—à moins de me demander si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Bah nan. Puisque je propose," trancha son supérieur toujours sans lui jeter de coup d'œil, mettant fin à l'échange.

Le reste du trajet, c'est à dire une bonne trentaine de minutes, se fit dans le silence le plus inconfortable et le plus complet possible. Aucun des deux n'osait faire repartir la conversation, beaucoup trop tendus. Au final, c'est Bohort qui, soudainement, sembla tilter au sujet de ce qu'avait dit Leodagan, un peu plus tôt.

"Dites..."

"Hm ?"

"C'est...c'est à propos des exercices de respiration," commença t'il, hésitant.

"Oui ? Eh bah quoi ?" S'impatienta l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas souvenir de les avoir appris durant les séminaires. Ce n'était pas là bas que l'on me les a enseignés, j'en suis sûr."

Leodagan se crispa immédiatement, enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir du volant.

"Ah, vraiment ? Bah j'ai du me tromper."

Bohort relâcha son emprise de ses genoux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège avec un soupir.

"Je suppose."


	10. Simba ! Muy Simba-tico !

La voiture aux vitres teintées se gara devant un un bâtiment à la façade richement sculptée, une simple porte en bois aux motifs tout aussi complexes la décorant. Leodagan fit signe à Bohort de descendre en même temps que lui et lui re-tint le bras pour éviter toute chute non désirée avant de sortir une carte qu'il fit glisser dans un boîtier caché par le côté du mur. Une lumière verte apparue en même temps qu'une vibration se fit entendre et il poussa tranquillement la porte d'une main, laissant l'autre passer avant lui. Bohort avança timidement, avant de s'arrêter presque immédiatement.

"Ah, est ce que je—"

Leodagan referma la porte derrière eux et secoua la tête.

"Nan c'est bon. Gardez vos pompes."

Le commandant acquiesça avant de continuer en ne titubant presque plus son chemin le long du large couloir d'entrée, entendant vaguement le tintement des clés de voiture que son supérieur venait de jeter sur une table.

"Ah, z'entendez ce bruit ? Il arrive en trombe."

"Uh ?"

Leodagan esquissa un vague sourire avant de siffler légèrement, levant la tête vers l'étage. Aussitôt, le frottement qui retentissait se fit plus fort en encore jusqu'à ce que des halètements rapides s'ajoutent au mélange. Soudainement une immense masse noire se précipita sur le maître de maison, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

"Hé là, tout doux mon gars," s'exclama t'il, en se retenant de rire. La masse, qui se révéla en fait être un Terre-Neuve au épaisses bouclettes aboya et leva ses pattes avant sur les cuisses de Leodagan, remuant la queue avec frénésie. "Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir," continua son maître en lui grattant la tête avant de se tourner vers Bohort. "Bohort, voici Simba. Simba, voici Bohort."

L'autre homme fixa la chien avec surprise, n'osant pas vraiment s'approcher. C'est Simba qui s'en chargea, venant lui renifler et lécher la main, frottant sa tête contre sa jambe. Bohort regarda Leodagan, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Celui-ci s'essuyait tranquillement, habitué à ce genre de scènes.

"Caressez le, il va rien vous faire. Il est un peu imposant au début, c'est les boucles. Mais c'est un patapouf au cœur d'or, comme dirait Yvain," encouragea t'il, en désignant le chien du menton.  
Avec ce feu vert, Bohort s'accroupit immédiatement pour —toujours légèrement ivre,—gratter les oreilles du chien et presser son visage contre le sien—ce qui poussa Simba à le couvrir de bave. Le commandant se mit à rire, frictionnant son poil étonnamment doux.

"Il s'appelle comment déjà ? Simba ?" Demanda t'il, toujours occupé à le cajoler comme s'il en était gaga.

"Ouais. C'est Yvain et Gauvain qui ont choisi, mon gamin est obsédé avec les lions. Il m'avait sorti quoi déjà ? Ah oui—que le chien c'était Simba parce que c'était le fils, dans Le Roi Lion," marmonna Leodagan, haussant les épaules.

"Oh ? Mais qui serait son Mufasa alors ?"

"Qui ?"

Bohort leva la tête, clairement offensé.

"Vous ne—vous n'avez jamais regardé le dessin animé ?!"

Son supérieur lui lança un regard presque penaud.

"Euh...si, sûrement, c'est le film préféré d'Yvain. Mais je m'endors toujours vite moi..."

"Eh bien, Mufasa c'est le p—ohhh..." Bohort esquissa un franc sourire, ses yeux alternant entre le Terre-Neuve imposant aux douces boucles noires et l'humain tout aussi imposant, aux douces—il supposa— boucles noires. "D'accord, je saisis la logique de votre fils," pouffa t'il, reportant son attention sur Simba.

Leodagan ne sembla toujours pas avoir compris mais s'était assis sur une chaise en verre qui se trouvait autour de la table sur laquelle il avait justement balancé ses clés, avant de croiser les jambes.

"Bref, c'est de lui dont je parlais, tout à l'heure."

Bohort s'arrêta de bichonner le Terre-Neuve pour pencher la tête sur le côté.

"Le chien. C'est du chien dont je parlais."

"Oh ! Oh." Le plus jeune sourit, compréhensif, puis reprit son activité. "Le meilleur ami de l'homme doit être d'une aide précieuse quand on se sent seul."

"Non, c'est pas juste ça."

Leodagan sembla hésiter de continuer à parler, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était secret d'état. Finalement il souffla par le nez, voûtant les épaules.

"C'est un chien d'assistance, en fait." Déclara t'il, de but en blanc.

La bouche de Bohort s'entrouvrit légèrement, l'étonnement se lisant comme un livre grand ouvert sur son visage.

"Yvain fait des crises de panique depuis qu'il est gamin. Et j—"

Il se coupa immédiatement, secouant la tête.

"Bref peu importe, ah...ça s'est calmé quand il a rencontré Gauvain mais ça arrive quand même plus fréquemment qu'on ne le souhaiterait vraiment. C'est son pote d'ailleurs qui euh, qui a insisté pour qu'on recueille un chien et qu'on le dresse à l'assistance de personne en détresse. Bref. Il l'aide quand ça va mal."

Bohort se mit a comprendre où Leodagan voulait en venir, malgré ses maladresses d'expression.

"Du coup...quand z'avez fait votre crise de panique, ça m'y a fait penser. Là Simba est pas avec les gamins parce qu'ils sont chez la mère du mien pour les vacances et ils ont bien voulu me le laisser. Ça s'est révélé pratique."

"Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire tout ça juste pour moi. Surtout..."

Il grimaça, gêné, "surtout après ce que j'ai fait, aujourd'hui."

Leodagan en avait profité pour se lever et lui verser un verre d'eau fraîche dans un verre qui lui tendit.

"C'est bon. Tant que vous me refaites pas un coup pareil, on est bons," assura t'il.

Bohort le saisit et bu quelques gorgées avant de le poser à côté de lui.

"Ça..fait longtemps que vous avez Simba ?"

"Hm..un peu plus d'un an, je dirais. J'vous l'aurais présenté un peu avant, si j'avais su, mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois en faire une de crise, alors..."

Son subordonné se contenta de rire.

"Mais c'est rien ! C'est déjà assez attentionné—"

Leodagan tiqua.

"Assez _gentil_ de votre part de vous être démerdé pour moi comme ça aujourd'hui," sourit Bohort, l'emploi de la grossièreté surprenant son supérieur. "Ah...en revanche..."

"Oui ?"

"Ça vous embêterait si j'utilisais votre salle de bain ? Simba est devenu le nouvel amour de ma vie, ça je n'en doute pas, mais je suis loin d'adhérer au sentiment poisseux de la bave sur mon visage."

L'autre le dévisagea en silence quelque secondes, se mordant la lèvre avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un éclat de rire franc.

"C'est la pièce de suite à droite après la cuisine," parvint-il à articuler en pointant la direction avec sa main libre.

Bohort le remercia, se leva et, Simba trottant tranquillement derrière lui s'en alla se débarbouiller le visage.

Leodagan le regarda s'éloigner, plissant légèrement les yeux et se permettant enfin sourire sincèrement, sans personne pour le voir.

* * *

"Mi dispiace Arturo," marmonna misérablement Caius, titubant avec beaucoup plus de peine que Bohort. "No'o p'sato—"

"Ouais bah justement. Tu réfléchis pas beaucoup. Et pas souvent," pesta le commissaire, un bras derrière sa taille pour le soutenir. "Allez bouge. Je te fous dans un taxi et direction hôtel."

"Non un Ub—"

"Nan, c'est moins cher les taxis."

Il héla plusieurs fois les voitures et après avoir passé quelques minutes à s'arracher la gorge, l'un d'entre eux finit par s'arrêter et baisser sa fenêtre.

"Oui m'sieur ?"

"Ce serait pour reconduire mon ami à son hôtel. Comment c'est déjà—"

"Non r'cordoooo..." bafouilla Caius, qui menaçait de vomir d'un moment à l'autre.

Putain, l'italien était vraiment pas foutu de tenir sa liqueur.

"Vous avez un sac à vomi sur vous monsieur ? Nan parce que s'il me dégueule dans le taxi hein !"

Arthur pesa les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

1) Il lui refilait le bandana de Venec, mais il se dit qu'il ne le méritait même pas.  
2) Il prenait son porte monnaie et payait le taxi encore plus pour le dédommager de tout incident.

Il opta pour l'option numéro deux.

Plongeant sa main dans le porte feuille en cuir de son ami, il en sorti deux billets de cinquante—tant qu'à lui faire littéralement payer, autant ne pas y aller de main morte— et les tendit au chauffeur.

"Vous vous appelez ?"

"Guethenoc m'sieur."

"Bah vous voyez, Guethenoc, si vous me l'emmenez en un morceau à—putain c'est quoi déjà—ah ! Militia, l'hôtel Militia, bah z'êtes garanti d'être payé double," sourit Arthur, une veine de colère commençant à méchamment palper au niveau de son cou.

Le chauffeur lui fit signe de faire entrer Caius sur la banquette arrière, le remerciant abondamment.

Le commissaire partit dans la direction opposée et fit quelques mètres avant de pianoter sur son téléphone et de le porter à son oreille.

"Allô, Venec ? Ouais j'ai fini. J'arrive à la maison. Quoi ? Non ça va. Mais si je te dis, tout roule. Hein ? Mais nan, sois pas bête, ça fait des semaines que t'attends de te faire tes parties de Call of truc là avec les autres." Il se tut. "D'accord. Oui, je sais, l'honnêteté dans un couple tout ça tout ça...bon j'arrive de toute façon. Oui. Je t'aime aussi. À de suite."

Arthur raccrocha, se sentant un peu coupable que sa simple voix ait réussi à mettre la puce à l'oreille à son copain quand au fait qu'il n'était pas bien. Il soupira mais sourit en pensant à la soirée tranquille qui l'attendait, dans les bras de Venec.


	11. Deux plats de pâtes, 4 idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez les être heureux svp ils en ont besoin.

"J'suis rentréééé," annonça Arthur, claquant la porte derrière lui, retirant ses chaussures sans même prendre le soin de défaire les lacets et grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse. L'appartement sentait les épices et la noix de coco, remarqua t'il, reniflant plutôt grossièrement l'air autour de lui.

"Hey j'suis de retour—Venec ?"

"Hey hey hey !"

L'homme aux yeux bleus arriva par derrière lui, lui entourant la taille de ses bras et déposant long baiser dans son cou. Arthur tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche mais l'autre s'était déjà détaché de lui, retourné aux fourneaux.

"Ça sent bon," complimenta le commissaire, s'approchant tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau. "Tu fais quoi, là ?"

"Je fais sauter le poulet," répondit directement le dealer, un immense sourire au visage. "Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

Arthur soupira, lui assénant une minuscule tape sur le front.

"Je vais donc m'abstenir de tout commentaire. Mais ça a l'air délicieux, alors je te pardonne. Bon j'vais me doucher, ça roule ?"

Venec émit un vague "hmm" comme réponse, tournant et retournant le poulet dans la poêle. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne relève la tête.

"Ah—Arthur ?!" s'exclama t'il, essayant de se faire entendre depuis la cuisine.

"Ouais ?"

"Y a plus d'eau chaude dans la douche."

Un bruit soudain de jet d'eau allumé à sa pleine puissance se fit entendre suivi par des hurlements atroces puis d'un flot d'injures.

Venec grimaça, contrit, lorsque Arthur émergea de la salle de bain un peu plus tard, vêtu d'un sweatshirt, d'un jogging, et proche de l'hypothermie.

"Tu p-pouvais pas le d-le dire p-plus tôt es-espèce de conn-connard ?" Pesta t'il, claquant des dents et se vautrant sur leur canapé, suffisamment petit pour qu'un plaid le recouvre du menton au pieds.

"Désolé, tu sais que je prends mes douches froides alors j'ai pas pensé..."

Un grognement lui répondit tandis qu'il finissait de préparer les plats.

"Tu v-veux regarder un truc en p-particulier ce soir ?" Demanda Arthur, seule la tête émergeant des couvertures et la télécommande pointée vers la télé.

"Nan, franchement j'ai pas de préférences. Toi ?"

"Nn-nn."

Venec leur apporta leurs plats fièrement, les posa sur la table basse devant leur canapé et s'assit à côté d'Arthur, le prenant dans ses bras et le frottant vigoureusement.

"Allez courage ! On a un peu froid mais ça réveille !" Dit-il en riant, embrassant la tempe du policier. "Bon, en tout cas, tu me diras ce que tu penses—," il se saisit de son assiette et de sa fourchette, les posant sur ses genoux, "de ce poulet à la noix de coco et au épices que j'ai préparé ! C'est un type à Rome qui m'a donné la recette."

Pour toute réponse, Arthur le fixa et ouvrit la bouche avec une expression très sérieuse.

"Et bah ?"

Son copain continuait de le fixer de la même manière, haussant un sourcil. Venec sembla saisir l'idée.

"Ah. Arthur t'es sérieux ? Vraiment ? À ton âge ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Bon très bien," concéda le dealer, avec un soupir. "Sale gosse va," marmonna t'il, plantant sa fourchette dans le bout de viande et le portant à la bouche de son copain, qui l'avala d'un coup. Il mâcha et sembla évaluer le goût avant de hocher la tête, satisfait, et de prendre son propre plat et couverts. Venec resta donc en plan, la fourchette en l'air.

"Mais t'es—mais z'êtes tous ultra chiants dans votre famille ! Entre Leodagan et toi c'est intenable !"

Arthur se contenta de lever le pouce vers lui en mangeant avec appétit—c'était déjà ça de gagné, se dit Venec— regardant de temps en temps ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.

Une fois leurs assiettes vidées, ils les empilèrent sur la table et s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le policier, dont la tête était posée sur le torse de son copain, inspira doucement avant de se mettre à parler.

"Caius m'a parlé de Julius aujourd'hui."

Venec baissa la tête pour mieux le regarder, mais n'osa pas trop bouger non plus, pour ne pas déranger leurs positions.

"Oh. Merde, j'suis désolé Arthur..."

"Nan mais t'excuse pas. Toi t'as rien fait. Nan c'est juste..."

Le dealer posa sa main sur la sienne, et secoua la tête.

"Hey. Si t'as pas envie de tout me dire, t'as pas besoin."

Arthur déglutit mais serra la main de Venec, lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

"Je veux en parler. Caius...Caius et Bohort ont emit l'hypothèse que...qu'il se soit pas suicidé."

"Comment ç—oh. Oh _merde_."

"Et que ça aurait un lien avec Mani," conclut-il, les dents serrées. "Puis la façon dont il l'a dit était plutôt abrupte, ils étaient plus ou moins torchés."

Venec étouffa un sifflement éraillé, passant distraitement sa main dans les cheveux d'Arthur.

"Attends quoi ? Mais vous avez l'droit de vous bourrer la gueule au boulot?" Demanda t'il, honnêtement surpris.

"Bah nan. Mais c'est Bohort qui a pris l'initiative..."

"BOHORT ?!" S'écria Venec, se redressant d'un coup, faisant presque tomber l'autre.

"Ouais."

Arthur se rallongea sur son torse et cala sa tête plus confortablement.

"Je sais pas, il est bizarre ces temps-ci. C'est comme moi, on va dire un truc en surface anodin bah, il va avoir ce regard triste et perdu là...."

Le dealer grimaça encore une fois, posant sa joue sur le haut de la tête d'Arthur.

"Et ils sont chez eux là ? 'Fin, je suppose que Caius a un hôtel ou un truc du genre...."

"Hm-mm, Caius je l'ai foutu dans un taxi et pour Bohort le cousin a dû le ramener chez lui."

"Je vois."

Arthur soupira et se reconcentra sur la télé.

"J'suis désolé que t'ai pas pu jouer avec tes potes. Tout ça parce que j'suis un peu mélancolique..."

Venec entrelaça leurs doigts avant d'embrasser délicatement la paume d'Arthur.

"Je préfère m'assurer que t'es pas mélancolique et passer du temps avec toi que de jouer avec eux, tu sais. Puis, c'est facile à planifier, les réunions comme ça. Toi, ça peut t'arriver n'importe quand. Et j'veux que tu saches que j'suis là pour toi," déclara t'il simplement, le regardant avec intensité. "Pardon, trop cliché ?"

Arthur le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui sourire, l'embrassant avec douceur.

"Si on m'avait dit que c'était le dealer de drogues que j'ai plaqué contre un mur pour le fouiller qui me dirait le truc le plus romantique que j'ai jamais entendu et bah putain..."

Venec lui envoya un clin d'œil joueur, content de lui.

"Ça s'appelle être multitâche, babeyyy."

* * *

"Ah, z'êtes de retour," remarqua Leodagan, avec une perspicacité hors normes. "Mieux, sans la bave ?"

"Définitivement !"

En relevant la tête le plus vieux constata avec détresse que son subordonné s'était visiblement mis à l'aise—veste de costume enlevée, cravate détendue et col de chemise défait donc, en somme, rien n'allait plus.

"Je me suis permis de mettre ma veste à pendre dans votre salle de bain...elle était—"

"Couverte de bave et de poils? Ouais, j'connais. La même, la même."

Il se tourna vers les larges baies vitrées pour observer le soleil qui finissait de se coucher, enveloppant la ville d'un voile doré.

"Bon. Il va bientôt être 20h..."

Bohort se mordit la joue, se disant qu'il avait déjà clairement abusé de la bonté—bonté?— de son hôte.

"Oui—il doit y avoir un arrêt de bus pas très loin!"

Leodagan fronça les sourcils, avant de taper le bout de son pied sur le sol avec hésitation.

"Bah..c'est à dire qu'il fait nuit, et ça m'embêterait de vous renvoyer tout seul dans ces conditions. C'est pas vous qui avez peur de marcher seul dans le noir?"

Le plus jeune fit la moue, peu ravi qu'on lui rappelle sa couardise.

"C'est à dire...oui, mais—"

"Donc c'est réglé. Z'avez qu'à rester manger au moins. Je vous ramènerai."

"Mais—"

"Ah—non Mais je vous force à rien sinon hein! Si vous voulez vraiment rentrer—"

"Non!"

Bohort avait presque crié et Simba s'était automatiquement mis à se frotter affectueusement contre sa jambe.

"Non je—"

Il sourit légèrement.

"J'apprécierai beaucoup rester pour manger."

Leodagan hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses mains.

"Ah-tant mieux. Bien."

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Le plus vieux se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

"Je comptais commander sur une appli parce que honnêtement, je suis même pas sûr de savoir faire des pâtes...mais ça m'embarrasserait de vous servir ça..."

Bohort éclata de rire, les mains sur ses genoux pliés.

"Si ce n'est que ça ! Vous inquiétez pas, moi je sais cuisinier. Je n'ai qu'à vous apprendre !"

"Hein ?"

"Hm-mm! Si vous me le permettez, en fonction de ce que vous avez dans le frigo, on pourrait en faire quelque chose," expliqua t'il, relevant ses manches.

Leodagan fit un pas en arrière, encore plus décontenancé.

"Je serais surpris qu'il y ait autre chose que des pâtes et de l'eau..."

Bohort ne se démonta pas pour autant, se dirigeant vers ledit frigo, avant de l'ouvrir d'un seul coup.

Il était absolument _rempli_.

À l'intérieur—oui, l'intérieur,—se trouvait un post-it rose fluo, sur lequel une écriture en pâte de mouche lisait "on t'a rempli ton frigo paske c'était grave la lose c+ ultra vide. comme le cerveau de guenièvre la conne. nous remercie pas tkt. bisous. <3"

Tandis que Bohort le lu, Leodagan fut empli d'une vague de soulagement.

Putain, _merci_ Yvain, _merci_ Gauvain.


	12. Pour la carbo il faut de la crème fraîche, des lardons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai du aller chercher une recette de pâtes carbo.  
> Je sais pas cuisiner.  
> J'ai un peu honte.

Ils avaient réussi à sortir des pâtes, de la crème fraîche, des lardons et du parmesan du frigo. Tout annonçait un sympathique plat de carbonara.  
Enfin, si Leodagan s'en sortait. Parce que là, c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas gagné.  
Bohort avait décidé de se charger des lardons et des oignons, tandis qu'il avait laissé à l'autre la tache de faire bouillir l'eau des pâtes. Visiblement il n'avait pas menti quand il avait déclaré ne pas savoir cuisiner : il n'avait pas salé l'eau, n'en avait pas mis assez et surtout, n'avait pas suffisamment augmenté la température, ce qui voulait dire que ça faisait au moins dix minutes qu'ils attendaient que cette foutue eau se mette à chauffer et faire des bulles.

"Mais vous—avez jamais cuisiné de votre vie ou bien?"

Leodagan émit un soufflement hautain, faisant la moue d'un air pétulant qui rappela à Bohort une expression d'Arthur.

"Bah nan, c'est Séli qui s'en chargeait, puis ensuite Guenièvre quand elle a été assez grande et qu'on était pas chez nous le soir."

"Mais elle—enfin..." Bohort grimaça, faisant griller les lardons. "C'est à dire que la cuisine de Séli, hein, les fois où elle nous a envoyé des tartes..."

"Non mais oui, tout à fait. Elle pue la merde sa cuisine. Ça frôle le miracle que la p'tite a réussi à apprendre à tenir une poêle correctement. Parce que c'est pas sa mère ou moi qui auraient pu aider."

Leodagan, qui commençait à mourir de chaud et qui avait enlevé sa veste finit aussi par remonter ses manches à ses coudes, comme s'il comptait mettre la main à la pâte.  
Du tout, en fait. Il versa juste les pâtes dans l'eau qui avait finalement commencé à bouillir, prenant soin de rester très loin de la casserole, essayant d'éviter les gouttes brûlantes.  
Bohort fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté à ses bras découverts, s'affairant à se remettre à résolument fixer les lardons pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Bon ! Après il faudra juste faire attention à pas trop saler et poivrer, je vais doser la crème fraîche, on sait jamais."

Leodagan hocha distraitement la tête, ouvrit une armoire, sortit deux assiettes en verre avant de les garder en équilibre entre sa main et le creux de son avant bras, prenant leurs couverts depuis un tiroir plus bas. Il s'en alla les déposer tranquillement sur la table, les installa l'un en face de l'autre.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose en particulier?" Demanda t'il, ouvrant le frigo et regardant les différentes bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient. "Je serais descendu à la cave chercher un bon cru mais..."

Bohort secoua la tête, égouttant les pâtes et mélangeant les ingrédients.

"Haha, non je sais, puis j'ai plus très envie de boire ce soir. Je vais continuer sur ma lancée avec l'eau."

Simba, qui jusque ici s'était confortablement allongé sur le canapé malgré les protestations du maître de maison releva la gueule en haletant, intéressé par la nouvelle odeur emplissant la pièce. Leodagan de dirigea vers lui et le souleva étrangement facilement malgré sa masse, la tête et la vision totalement cachée par la tignasse du chien, qui d'ailleurs semblait au paradis dans les bras de son maître, lui donnant des petits coups de tête.

"C'est ça, patapouf va. J'avais dit quoi au sujet au canapé mon p'tit gars ?"

Simba lui répondit par un aboiement enthousiaste tandis qu'il se faisait poser par terre, se précipitant vers Bohort, qui amenait le plat sur la table.

"Et voilà !" S'exclama t'il, en riant. "Il n'y a plus qu'à ajouter le parmesan."

Leodagan alla se laver les mains avant de se tirer la chaise de son subordonné, le laissant s’asseoir avant de lui même s'attabler.

"Bon bah...merci. Et bon appétit."

Bohort lui sourit au dessus de son plat.

"Merci à vous."

Il se demanda si Leodagan ressentait l'espèce de tension qui flottait entre eux. Pas spécialement quelque chose de dérangeant ou d'inconfortable comme leur trajet en voiture plus tôt. Il y avait un air de convivialité...un étranger à la scène aurait pu les prendre pour un couple marié, soupant tranquillement avec leur chien.

Un couple marié...

Bohort se retint s'effondrer de gêne, submergé par la douceur du moment. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à dîner en tête à tête avec son boss—boss pour lequel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber ridiculement et éperdument amoureux depuis le jour _un_ de son transfert au Département K. Non, plus précisément, il avait immédiatement eu le béguin pour l'autre homme mais avait mit ça sur le déroutement d'être le petit nouveau et sur la sensation de sûreté qu'il faisait ressentir. Cependant au fil du temps et en quinze ans, leur dynamique avait commencé à changer, à évoluer. Et son attachement pour son boss n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Leodagan, bien que plutôt rustre et soupe au lait aux premiers abords se montrait d'une patience surprenante quand il s'agissait de Bohort. Celui-ci soupçonnait son supérieur d'être un constipé émotionnel qui ne se permettait pas de se montrer vulnérable devant qui que se soit. Ça l'attristait. Cependant quand il le regardait là, tout de suite, en train de pester sur Simba qui avait grimpé sur la chaise à côté de la sienne tandis qu'il peinait à entortiller ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette, il se dit que peut être qu'il aurait une chance de pouvoir réussir à lui faire baisser ses murs. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En tant qu'ami.

  
C'était la deuxième chose qui attristait Bohort.

  
Il se doutait que, de toute façon, outre le fait que sortir avec son boss était sûrement interdit, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de beaucoup d'années son aîné, divorcé, père de deux enfants et sûrement pas du tout attiré par les hommes qui serait intéressé par sa personne.

"Bohort?"

"Uh?"

Il leva la tête, sorti de ses pensées.

"Non je voulais juste dire. Uhm. C'est, ah...c'est très bon. Ça me change des plats pré-cuisinés," marmonna Leodagan, les yeux sur son assiette, la jambe droite sursautant à intervalles réguliers.

"Oh."

Le commandant rougit d'un coup, très surpris par la remarque de l'autre.

"Ah—bah c'est—je—c'est rien, c'est simplement des pâtes, m'enfin—ah—"

Le petit rire de son interlocuteur ne fit que qu'assombrir la teinte de rouge sur ses joues.

"Vous—enfin vous m'avez aidé avec ma crise de panique c'est—rien c'est tout naturel—"

"Vous êtes pas habitué aux compliments ou bien ?" Reprit Leodagan, enfournant tranquillement sa fourchette de pâtes dans sa bouche, le dévisageant presque innocemment.

"Correction....je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en recevoir de _vous_ , ce n'est pas pareil," marmonna Bohort, mort de honte.

"Hm—mm, c'est vrai que je suis pas connu pour ma pédagogie," répondit son supérieur, visiblement fier.

Le commandant finit sa bouchée, rassemblant son peu de courage avant de lui répondre.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça rend vos compliments encore plus mérités à entendre."

Simba aboya, comme pour souligner ses propos.


	13. Il détestait les hôpitaux.

Le repas s'était terminé avec Leodagan qui avait réussi à faire une salade de fruits, même si en réalité, il avait juste profité de cette excuse pour se la péter quant à son maniement du couteau. Le pire c'est que ça avait marché : Bohort était franchement époustouflé—il n'avait jamais vu son boss dans la salle d'armes ou au stand de tir et il faisait toujours des missions solo, donc personne pour vraiment juger de ses capacités. Sauf Blaise, mais il n'en parlait jamais, semblant soudainement se fatiguer brutalement à la simple mention de ses sessions de comm avec Leodagan.  
Pendant qu'ils débarrassaient, Simba avait fini par se re-lover sur le canapé, exactement au même endroit. Leodagan s'essuya les mains avant de se courber en arrière, les mains à plat sur le bas du dos.

"Bon ! Bah c'était bien sympa tout ça, ma foi."

Bohort acquiesça, mais il avait perdu son sourire.

"Encore merci de m'avoir accueilli, Leodagan. Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ça."

"J'vous ai dit. Me remerciez pas, sinon z'allez m'énerver," répliqua simplement l'autre.

Son subordonné se contenta de regarder les baies vitrées : la nuit était noire, même avec les lumières de la ville qui essayaient lamentablement d'imiter les étoiles que le ciel pollué ne pouvait que cacher.

"Vous habitez loin, du coup ?" Demanda soudainement Leodagan, un peu anxieux à l'idée d'aborder le sujet une seconde fois.

"Non, pas vraiment. Peut être...quarante, cinquante minutes d'ici ?"

"Je vois."

Le maître de maison finissait de ranger leurs assiettes et couverts au lave vaisselle quand Simba se réveilla, repartant vers Bohort et lui tournant autour.

"Il vous a vraiment vite adoré hein," remarqua Leodagan, croisant les bras. "J'en deviendrais presque jaloux."

Bohort se demanda s'il parlait du chien ou de lui.

"Haha, mon grand père était chasseur, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec des chiens, quand j'étais enfant."

"Ça doit être ça."

Un nouveau silence pris place entre les deux mais toujours aussi tranquille que le dernier.

"Dites," commença lentement Leodagan, qui regardait le calendrier accroché près de la hotte. "On est samedi, demain. Donc sauf cas de force majeure, week-end."

Bohort fronça les sourcils, confus.

"Uh ? Oui en effet—? Qu'est ce que—?"

"Donc," continua l'autre, sans se défaire, "vous avez pas vraiment besoin de, ah, vous préparer pour aller au bureau, non ?"

Son subordonné était de plus en plus déconcerté.

"Alors, si vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez vous..."

Leodagan se lécha les lèvres, définitivement différent du boss autoritaire et belliqueux qu'il était lors de leurs réunions ou au bureau.

"Simba serait content de vous avoir pour lui encore pour un soir au moins," finit-il à toute vitesse, honnêtement prêt à s'enterrer sur le champ.

Le cerveau de Bohort court-circuita.

'Surpris' n'était pas assez fort pour rendre justice à sa réaction. Il se résuma les événements de la journée un à un, depuis son repas avec Caius à sa crise de panique et jusque le repas qu'ils venaient de partager. Et à présent, il lui demandait de rester dormir ? Chez lui ?

  
Hein.

Non pas que ça l'embête, non non non, bien au contraire. Mais ça faisait....beaucoup de choses de passées en 24h.

"Avec plaisir. Mais j'aurais une requête !" Répondit-il, avec un grand sourire.

Leodagan se tendit immédiatement, toujours sous le coup de l'adrénaline de sa proposition franchement osée et redoutant la requête de Bohort.

"Quelle...requête ?"

L'autre, pris d'une bouffée de courage, pointa Simba.

"Je vous fais regarder le Roi Lion !"

* * *

Caius ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à sortir du taxi et arriver dans sa chambre d'hôtel mais lorsqu'il s'effondra dans son lit aux draps doux et frais, il ne chercha pas à comprendre. La tête lui tournait terriblement et ce fut le black-out immédiat. Lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil, il faisait totalement nuit.  
Il se passa la main sur le visage, grognant de douleur tandis que la sensation de froid à plusieurs endroits où il avait transpiré le fit frissonner. Ses yeux grand ouverts fixèrent le plafond, s'habituant petit à petit à l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse vaguement distinguer les alentours de sa chambre, se posant sur sa valise non défaite sauf pour en sortir les dossiers qu'il avait jeté au plus vite plus tôt, tandis qu'Arthur l'attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel en le pressant de se bouger les miches.

Ah, _Arturo_....

Ce type l'avait toujours fasciné, il l'avait toujours... _envié_. Son aura naturelle, qui poussait les gens à se rassembler autour de lui, à l'écouter et à lui faire confiance. Sa grandeur d'âme et son désir d'aider les plus faibles, ceux qui n'avaient personne d'autre...son courage...  
Comparé à lui, il n'était qu'une sous merde, un type qui avait peur de tout et n'osait pas défendre ses propres idéaux.

Le visage de Manilius s'imposa soudainement à son esprit, vive et chaleureuse, son ami souriant de toutes ses dents, heureux. Il était toujours content de tout, le con, que se soit des conneries qu'ils faisaient avant d'entrer à l'école de police aux fêtes auxquelles ils s'ajoutaient en comptant sur Caius pour les laisser entrer.  
Toujours la même expression de bonheur irradiant de sa personne.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses paupières, grinçant les dents de douleur, essayant de faire disparaître cette vision.  
C'est le regard mort de son ami qui fit place à son sourire, ce regard mort qu'ils avaient échangé, quand il l'avait retrouvé dans son appartement. L'odeur des draps fut engloutie par celle, métallique, du sang. Il passa sa langue sur ces dents et goutta ce même sang, celui qui ne voudrait jamais s'effacer, celui poisseux et pourtant sec, celui qui avait pourri et lui donnait des hauts le cœur, mais celui, si vif, qui coulait lentement le long des murs et dont les gouttes formaient des flaques au sol. Mani se tenait là, voûté, la main tenant un pied de chaise, probablement dans une tentative désespérée de contre attaquer. Sa copine était effondrée à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais ils étaient tous les deux liés par cette même entaille profonde au cou, presque animale, une blessure de laquelle il n'auraient, de toute façon, jamais été sauvés.

Il avait appelé les policiers, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il les avait prévenu de ce qu'il avait vu, espérant qu'ils viendraient l'aider.

_Ah !_

Espèce de pauvre con, pensa t'il, un rire douloureux coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Quand il était revenu, le jour suivant, l'appartement avait été nettoyé et les corps avaient disparu.

Il n'avait jamais revu Mani, après ça.

Il n'avait eu aucun corps à enterrer, aucune tombe sur laquelle aller pleurer. Rome l'avait effacé de son registre. Rome l'avait oublié.

Mais pas lui. Même après quinze ans, il avait tenu bon. Il s'était raccroché au peu qu'il avait. Des photos, des vidéos. Des cartes postales.

Oh, il avait chialé. Jour et nuit, sans relâche. Il avait hurlé, il avait cassé des meubles, il avait tout fait.

Sauf le dire à Arthur.

Celui-ci avait appris la nouvelle plusieurs années plus tard, par accident. Caius avait pété les plombs lors de l'anniversaire de la mort de Mani, alors qu'il était de visite au département K. Il avait tout avoué à son ami, désespéré.

La réaction de celui-ci avait été pire que prévue. Plus l'italien donnait des explications, plus Arthur semblait sombrer dans une transe profonde, complètement détaché du monde extérieur.  
Caius était directement rentré en Italie le jour suivant. Il n'avait pas pu supporter le poids de ses révélations.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque quelques larmes salées se mêlèrent au goût du sang sur sa langue.

Il laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, inertes.

Il était fatigué.

* * *

Leodagan ne s'était pas endormi devant le film. Pas encore en tout cas et il doutait que se serait possible, de toute façon. La musique était trop vive et Bohort chantait joyeusement, accompagné par les mouvements d'un Simba enthousiaste qui ne faisait que faire rebondir le canapé.

Génial.

Il lança un coup d'œil à son subordonné, qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'homme qui avait fait une crise de panique dans sa voiture.

Tant mieux.

Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de naturellement gentil, non. Puis, il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Son père lui avait inculqué que l'on ne devait rendre service aux autres que lorsqu'on pourrait être sûr d'obtenir quelque chose d'autre en répartie. Mais vu les choses qu'il avait laissé passer avec Bohort il se dit qu'il avait arrêté d'attendre quoi que se soit de sa part. Puis il lui avait bien fait à manger ce soir, remarqua t'il, grattant distraitement le dos de Simba.

Non, il préférait voir le plus jeune comme ça que de se l'imaginer seul et perdu dans son appartement.

Pourquoi avait-il eu aussi peur de rentrer chez lui, au fait ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien terrifier cet homme qui avait peur de tout ?

Tandis que Bohort entamait un couplet au sujet d'un lionceau qui voulait devenir roi, Leodagan se remémora l'incident avec Arthur, plusieurs années auparavant. Il avait été le seul, avec ses deux gamins et son ex-femme à avoir été mis au courant. Personne au département K ne savait et il se demandait si son cousin en avait parlé à Venec.

Peu importe. Ce choix ne concernait qu'Arthur.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé, les pieds posés sur sa table basse et les bras croisés, profitant du moment.

Il préférait savoir Bohort ici. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé, s'il avait été seul, lors de sa crise panique.

Leodagan _détestait_ les hôpitaux.


	14. Oh, I just can't wait to be king.

Bohort avait insisté pour regarder le film en anglais, comme quoi les versions originales rendaient plus justice à l'œuvre et que les chansons étaient meilleures.

En principe, Leodagan était tout à fait d'accord. Son boulot l'avait obligé à apprendre certaines langues étrangères, et il était donc aussi de l'école de "la VO est supérieure à la VF."

Mais là ?

Là, maintenant, de suite, à l'instant présent ?

Il aurait fait _BOUFFER_ ses pompes à Bohort, de l'avoir soumis à une situation aussi embarrassante. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était fixer bien droit un point dans le vide et espérer que le canapé l'engloutisse tout entier et l'emmène loin, très loin de ce foutu salon avec ce _foutu_ film.

Bon, il avait rapidement suivi l'intrigue : le daron lion du gamin lion était cané, son oncle lui avait mise par derrière, le gamin voulait se venger, patati patata. Jusque là, okay. Le lion qui était devenu grand, donc, entouré de ses amis qui bouffaient des insectes, s'était fait sauter dessus par une AUTRE lionne, qui datait du début du film et que Leodagan avait donc TOTALEMENT oublié. Évidemment c'était un Disney, alors ces deux cons avaient dû pousser la chansonnette.

Bohort n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Alors déjà ça, ça avait étonné Leodagan. Le type avait été très enthousiaste jusque là, pourquoi un tel changement ? Heureusement,—ou pas,— le premier couplet et refrain de la chanson lui avait directement fait comprendre pourquoi.

_[And can you feel the love tonight ?]_

Okay.

Il allait défoncer son propre écran HD.

_[It is where we are...]_

Il allait aussi péter les enceintes, pour s'assurer de plus jamais avoir à entendre ce blasphème qui retentissait joyeusement dans toute la pièce.

_[It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,_   
_That we've got this far,_   
_And can you feel the love tonight?]_

Il se dit que peut être, s'il fermait les yeux suffisamment fort il se réveillerait de ce terrible rêve et qu'il n'aurait plus à subir le niveau surréaliste de gêne qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Il risqua un coup d'œil à Bohort qui jusqu'à présent était tranquillement en tailleur à l'autre bout du canapé, Simba affalé joyeusement sur lui.

Il y était toujours, les yeux remplis de larmes—Leodagan se dit que c'était l'émotion des deux ch-lions qui fêtaient leurs retrouvailles,— et honnêtement, il n'était pas loin de la vérité.  
Non, son subordonné n'avait pas l'air plus dérangé que ça par les implications de la chanson, alors il se dit qu'il cherchait trop loin et sur-analysait tout.

De son côté, Bohort continuait de remercier le fait que les lumières soient éteintes pour empêcher Leodagan de remarquer son teint ridiculement cramoisi. Non pas qu'il avait un miroir pour en juger, mais rien qu'à la fournaise qu'était son visage, il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air aussi pâle que d'habitude.

Chanson de merde, pensait-il en continu, essuyant avec rage les larmes qui menaçaient de couler librement sur ses joues. Les deux lions avaient l'air tellement heureux et amoureux et heureux et épris l'un de l'autre, ça l'énervait au plus au point.

D'habitude, il était du genre à trouver la beauté dans tout et tous et était le premier à se réjouir lorsqu'un quelconque geste tendre se manifestait—mais là ? Voir deux lions chanter à quel point ils nageaient dans le bonheur lui rappelait juste à quel point sa propre vie amoureuse était _misérable_.

Soit, il y a avait bien ces coups d'un soir,—qui étaient plus ou moins fréquents dépendant d'à quel point il allait bien ou non—mais outre l'aspect charnel de la chose, il n'appréciait pas du tout l'initiative. C'était trop impersonnel, trop éphémère...rien pour lui apporter un réconfort dont il a tant besoin....et puis de toute façon, ça n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de penser à la seule personne qui l'intéressait vraiment et qui se trouvait en ce moment même à moins de deux mètres de lui, parfaitement détendu et tranquille. Ou pas, remarqua t'il, réalisant que l'autre tirait la tronche du type inconfortable mais qui est trop fier pour le dire, avec son éternelle moue mécontente, là.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de moue...

Bohort s'était toujours fait la remarque qu'Arthur, Yvain et son boss étaient plutôt similaires, autant dans leurs maniérismes que dans leurs attributs physiques. Bon, logique, ils sont de la même famille, et Yvain était même carrément la chair de sa chair...ça n'empêchait pas que les ressemblances étaient frappantes.

En 15 ans, il avait fait la compilation des points communs entre les trois et la liste s'allongeait de jour en jour.

Déjà, les trois étaient soupe au lait comme ce n'était pas permis. Yvain, se dit-il, un peu moins. Il avait passé peu de temps avec le gamin, voire pas du tout, sinon lorsque celui ci passait en coup de vent avec son copain au département mais il avait mis ses colères sur le compte de l'adolescence—enfin, du début de l'âge adulte, il avait quand même la vingtaine. Son père et son petit cousin en revanche, il ne donnait pas cher de ceux qui leur tapaient sur le système : leur patience était limitée, même si ça variait d'une personne à l'autre, et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour s'engueuler violemment dans les locaux au moindre désagrément.

Ensuite, et ça le surprendrait toujours, l'aspect enfantin et pétulant que partageaient le père et le fils.  
Bon, encore une fois, pour Yvain, c'était sûrement juste une phase.

Mais Leodagan ? Le type n'avait beau ne pas être aussi expressif qu'Arthur—qui d'ailleurs levait tellement les yeux au ciel qu'il se demandait comment il ne s'en fatiguait pas, à la longue—mais par moments, il les surprenait tous à coup de "oh, ça vaaaa..." et autres expressions foireuses qui semblaient sortir tout droit de la bouche de son gamin.  
Sauf qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire lui avait un jour expliqué Séli, alors que son ex-mari était parti on ne sait trop où.

'Chacune des expressions employées par Yvain, là, mon pauvre Bohort, il les tient de son père. Toutes, j'te dis ! Ah non mais parce que quand je l'ai rencontré, l'autre con là, il faisait moins de malin ! Et vas y que le type était 'déstabilisé' et désireux de bien faire...on avait envie de lui marcher dessus.'  
Ç'avait été un choc de l'apprendre, le fou rire passé. S'imaginer un Leodagan plus jeune, souffler et lever les yeux au ciel en décrétant que 'de toute façon, se lever avant midi c'trop débile quoi,' ça mettait du baume au cœur.

Puis, au delà de tout ça, il y avait évidement les ressemblances physiques....

Tout trois bruns aux yeux noirs, les deux plus âgés avec des tignasses plus ou moins bouclées, (Leodagan et ses bouclettes étaient souvent le sujet de conversation autour de cafés entre les policiers de tout départements confondus si on en croyait les rumeurs, surtout depuis qu'il avait récemment commencé à se les laisser pousser,) un nez plutôt romain pour Arthur et Yvain (alors que celui de son boss était parfaitement droit) et des grains de beauté sur chaque joue et dans le cou.

Aussi, et visiblement, Arthur et Séli ne partageait pas cette caractéristique car leurs yeux restaient résolument marrons—(bien que la teinte plus claire à certains moments était tout à fait charmante !) se rattrapa mentalement Bohort, se sentant mal de critiquer ces deux—mais les iris de Leodagan et d'Yvain avaient la mauvaise habitude de prendre une teinte dorée voire même verte lorsque le soleil les frappait à un certain angle ou lorsque la luminosité d'une pièce s'y prêtait. Bohort l'avait fait remarquer à Gauvain un jour et celui-ci avait hoché fièrement la tête en lui disant à quel point son copain était 'la réincarnation du dieu du soleil' et comment il 'éclairait ses journées de sa seule existence.'

C'était adorable.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé en parler à son boss, en revanche, de peur que celui-ci le prenne mal et qu'il décide de porter des lunettes de soleil constamment pour justement empêcher qui que se soit de voir ses prunelles. Il l'en savait capable.

Et enfin, le point commun le plus marquant (du moins pour Bohort,) : leurs lèvres.  
Alors non, il n'était pas obsédé par les lèvres d'Arthur et de son supérieur, (quoique, Arthur aussi était son supérieur....peu importe,) non non, mais c'était simplement que lorsqu'il voyait de jolies choses, et bien, il y réfléchissait. Constamment.

Ayant lui même une bouche très fine, il était absolument incapable d'arrêter de penser à la sensation des lèvres de son boss sur les siennes, à tel point que ça frôlait le ridicule. Il était grand, mature et vacciné : il pouvait entrer dans n'importe quelle relation s'il y mettait un peu du sien mais non ! Son cerveau avait décidé de rester en blocage sur un type en particulier, et il ne semblait pas près de changer, même après 15 ans. Puis cette proximité qui venait de s'établir entre eux deux n'aidait absolument pas.

Sortant de ses rêveries il remarqua que le dessin animé avait bien avancé, et que Leodagan était toujours réveillé.

Oh wow.

Et toujours la même moue collée au visage.

Bohort se força à ne plus fixer son foutu visage, se reconcentrant sur Timon et Pumba qui gigotaient dans tous les sens.

* * *

"Bohort ?"

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, secouant la tête et regardant partout autour de lui.

"Uh...?"

Leodagan, debout devant lui, la télécommande à la main, pointant l'écran noir. Simba était toujours endormi sur lui.

"Ça fait dix minutes que le film s'est terminé. Tu t'es endormi."

Oh.

Malgré son esprit embrumé par la fatigue, il ne pu s'empêcher de tilter à l'emploi du tutoiement.

Ils se tutoyaient, au bureau, par moments, mais c'était toujours dans la dynamique d'un haut gradé à un autre. Jamais de 'Bohort' à 'Leodagan.'  
Il se frotta les yeux avant de se lever—non sans avoir réveillé ce pauvre Simba au préalable,— s'efforçant de masquer un bâillement.

"Ah...je suis confus. J'insiste pour regarder le film et je m'endors..."

"Nan mais c'est rien. J'ai bien aimé. Surtout la scène avec le feu et la pluie là...c'était sympa," répliqua tranquillement Leodagan, l'attendant à l'entrée d'un couloir. "La chambre d'Yvain est dispo. Libre à toi de t'installer là. Ah, en attendant que t'émerges, je suis allé mettre ta veste à la machine. Ce sera plus simple, comme ça," lui expliqua t'il, ouvrant une porte qui donnait sur une chambre immense au coin de laquelle trônait un lit tout aussi grand.

Pourquoi Leodagan faisait il tout ça? Pourquoi pour lui ? Pourquoi se montrait t'il aussi patient et gentil et différent qu'au bureau ? Cela changera t'il encore une fois lorsque lundi viendra ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal au cœur....?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit beaucoup trop fatigué de Bohort qui lui sourit et levant le pouce.

"En revanche, euh...."

Le plus jeune de retournant, haussant un sourcil.

"Bah c't'à dire....tu vas pas dormir en chemise et pantalon, si ?" demanda Leodagan, les bras croisés.

"Oh !"

Il secoua une seconde fois la tête, la fatigue lui ayant visiblement fait oublier la capacité à être embarrassé.

"Pas de soucis ! Je gère."

"....ah bon. Bah tant mieux, hein," répondit son supérieur, soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ça. "Bon bah...bonne nuit," lança t'il, tapant la porte avec sa paume de main de façon maladroite.

"Bonne nuit ! Dormez bien ! Et encore merci pour cette soirée !" Lui fit écho Bohort, à deux doigts de s'écrouler dans le matelas moelleux.

"Ouais. Uh. Tout pareil. C'est ça."

Leodagan ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant échapper un soupir. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait toujours encore pas exactement saisi.

"Du coup, si Simba c'est le fils, moi j'suis le daron qui est crevé?"


	15. Claudas.

Il ne comptait pas se coucher—et de toute façon, son cerveau ne lui aurait pas permis— alors quand l'écran de son téléphone s'alluma pour signaler un appel entrant de Caius, il sauta sur cette excuse pour rester dans son bureau.

"Oui ?"

[Ehi, pronto. Je suis désolé d'appeler aussi tard....]

Leodagan posa son mobile sur la table en activant le haut parleur, s'asseyant confortablement dans son grand fauteuil.

"Tu sais très bien que j'dors pas, de toute façon. En quoi j'peux t'être utile ?" Ironisa t'il, toujours agacé par le comportement que l'italien avait eu plus tôt.

Caius sembla le remarquer car il laissa échapper un rire plus triste et épuisé que nerveux.

[J'suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure...j'ai manqué d'tact, j'étais carrément bourré....je pensais pas que ça affecterait Arthur à c'point. Tu sais que jamais j'aurais voulu le heurter volontairement, hein ?] demanda t'il, d'un ton plaidant et honnête. [Il le connaissait, ce Nepos....?]

Leodagan soupira, secouant la tête pour lui même.

"Tu te souviens, quand tu as mentionné l'aide financière que Julius Nepos apportait à un particulier ?"

[Sì ? Oh—attends, tu veux pas dire que—]

"Il avait pris Arthur sous son aile, ouais. C'était après la mort de ses parents, et avant qu'on rentre en contact, lui et moi. De ce qu'il m'avait expliqué, Nepos jouait un peu le rôle du mentor, à ses yeux. C'est lui qui lui a donné envie de rejoindre la Crim.'," expliqua lentement Leodagan, cherchant à ne pas trop donner de détails. "Il avait très mal vécu la mort du type, comme tu peux t'en douter."

Caius, qui était allongé de toute sa longueur sur son lit, portant les mêmes habits couverts de sueur se contenta de contempler le plafond.

[Ah. Cazzo sì. Mais pourquoi il me l'a pas dit alors, tout à l'heure ? Que ce que je disais c'était foireux ?]

“Qu’est ce que j’en sais ? Il a dû avoir un choc quand tu lui as dit que c’était pas un suicide. Mais gamberge pas trop pour ça, va. Tu sais comment il est...demain il t’en voudra plus. De toute façon c’est de pas entièrement de ta faute. Bohort aussi est à blâmer. Mais comme je l’ai dit au gars, c’est oublié. Tant que vous recommencez pas.”

[Capisco....dis, Leodagan?]

Son interlocuteur, qui s’était occupé à tailler une mine de crayon aussi pointue que possible retourna son attention sur son téléphone.

“Quoi ?”

Quelques secondes de silence prirent place à l’autre bout du fil, comme si Caius hésitait à aller jusqu’au bout de sa pensée.

“Non mais _quoi_ , encore ?!” S’emporta Leodagan, se rapprochant du haut parleur.

[No io—c’est juste....est-ce que tu penses que si on découvre qui a tué ce Nepos on remontera à Mani ?]

“Uh ? Bah j’en sais rien, c’est toi qui a étudié l’affaire, non?”

[Lo so, ma, pour être honnête...je me réveille d’un cauchemar avec Manilius, là. Et je—je peux pas m’empêcher d’essayer de m’accrocher à toutes les pistes possibles pour lui rendre justice. J’ai l’impression d’être désespéré.]

Les prunelles de Leodagan oscillèrent vers la mine aiguisée de crayon avant qu’il ne la brise sur le bord du bureau.

“C’est normal d’avoir l’impression de l’être quand on a perdu quelqu’un. Enfin, je pense. Essaye plutôt de te rendormir ou d’prendre une douche. On aura qu’à en reparler demain.”

Entre temps, Caius avait en effet retiré ses vêtements poisseux et avait pris la direction, son téléphone bloqué être son oreille et le creux de son épaule, de la salle de bain.

[C’est pas ton jour de repos, demain ?]

“Si.”

[Alors pourquoi—]

“Tu veux en parler, de cette putain d’affaire, ou pas ?” Grinça le plus vieux qui effritait le granite entre ses doigts grisonnants.

[Claro—!]

“Alors on en reparlera. Arrête de poser des questions, tu vas vite me soûler. Buona notte,” conclu t’il, ne laissant pas à l’autre le temps de répondre avant de raccrocher.

Il laissa retomber sa tête lourdement contre le dossier—il avait tellement à faire, ce soir.

Après avoir cliqué sur le bouton ‘on,’ son ordinateur se ralluma directement à la dernière page qu’il avait consulté avant de l’éteindre la dernière fois : un rapport classé top secret sur un trafic d’humains qui avait été démantelé quinze ans plus tôt mais dont les détails—et par détails il voulait dire que la personne à l’origine du démantèlement n’était mentionnée nulle part—restaient flous.

Naturellement, de son importance et influence au sein des services secrets il n’avait eu aucun mal à se le procurer. En revanche, toute l’influence de monde n’aiderait pas à retirer ces foutues bandes noires qui censuraient les trois quarts du rapport, chose qui l’agaçait au plus haut point.

Il n’avait que quelques prénoms et noms ci et là, dont un qu’il reconnaissait en particulier : Claudas.

S'il ne se considérait pas comme un enfant de cœur et si les gens pensaient que son père, Goustan, était un salopard de première, alors il fallait attendre de voir la réputation que s’était fait Claudas dans le milieu.

Un type détestable et sans morale qui enchaînait tous types de trafics parce que selon lui ça ‘l’amusait’ et ‘l’occupait.’

Devant son écran Leodagan fit claquer sa langue en signe de désapprobation.

Il fit défiler le curseur plus bas, avant de remarquer qu’une copie avait été faite récemment et fournie au département d’Aquitaine.

Étrange.

Il se ressaisit de son téléphone, pianota rapidement dessus avant de le reposer en haut parleur, attendant que l’autre personne décroche.

Quelques sonneries s’écoulèrent avant que ça ne soit le cas.

[¿Diga?]

“Rohan, salut.”

[Eyyy, Leo, amigo, ça roule ou bien ? Que me vaut un coup d’fil de ta part à cette heure impie ?] Répondit une voix d’homme visiblement enjouée et qui semblait péter la forme.

Leodagan remonta le dossier avec sa souris avant de répondre.

“J’suis sur un rapport classé top secret, sur le dernier trafic de Claudas. J’ai vu qu’on vous l’avait transféré en copie, pourquoi ?” Déclara t’il directement, les yeux plissés à fixer ces maudites bandes noires—comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

[Oh ! C’est parce que j’ai commencé à traquer son gamin, qui est en ce moment même chez nous,] rit son interlocuteur, pas stressé pour un sous.

“Son quoi ?!”

[Yep, that’s right, son fiston. Il s’appelle Dorin, je t’envoie un mail avec les infos, si tu veux ?] S’enquit Rohan qui s’était extirpé de son lit pour se mettre devant son propre ordinateur.

“Bah ça n’serait pas d’refus...comment vous avez su que c’était son fils ? On a jamais obtenu de pièce d’identité valide pour le père,” remarqua Leodagan, se connectant à sa boîte mail.

[Il m’la dit.]

“Hein?”

Son interlocuteur eu un éclat de rire immédiat au ton ahuri de son ami, s’attelant à la tâche d’envoyer ses ressources.

[C’était chaud mais ça fait quelques mois que j’suis undercover et que je le...fréquente. Il me l’a révélé y a à peine une semaine, imagine le choc. Ah, voilà, c’est envoyé.]

L’ancien agent secret cliqua directement sur la nouvelle notification qu’il avait reçu, le visage d’un type s’affichant clairement sur son écran.

Le gamin de Claudas était visiblement grand et maigre et un faciès aux traits plutôt délicats, donnant plus l’impression d’avoir à faire à un ado gringalet qu’à un adulte à la mi-trentaine.

“Les cheveux, c’est d’la teinture ?” Demanda t’il, étonné par leur teinte grisâtre et peu brillante.

[No sé José,] répondit automatiquement Rohan, qui fixait aussi le l’image. [Mais tu vois cette énorme cicatrice dans son cou là?]

“Difficile de la rater,” plaisanta Leodagan. La marque était béante et rouge-blanchâtre, comme si elle n’avait jamais été bien soignée et s’étendait sur presque la longueur et largeur entière du côté gauche du cou du type. “Des chances qu’il ait pu te dire comment il l’a obtenu ?”

L’Aquitain avait secoué la tête contre son téléphone, avec un soupir.

[Pas vraiment. Il m’a juste dit que le type qui lui avait fait l’avait laissé pour mort. Mais qu’il s’en était sorti. Et que c’est ce même type qui a buté injustement son daron. J’pense qu’il doit vouloir se venger. Il m’a dit un truc chelou sur sa boucle d’oreille volée aussi.]

“Injustement ? Boucle d’oreille ? Il est pas un peu taré, ton gars ?”

[Nah mais j’te répète pas mot pour mot hein...mais pas de noms, pas d’infos, rien. D’ailleurs ey ! Pourquoi tu t’intéresses à ça, toi ?] Réagit soudainement Rohan, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

“C’est pas un peu tard pour demander, alors que tu m’as tout envoyé ?”

[Alleeeeez, réponds !]

Leodagan haussa les épaules, les pieds sur le siège.

“Pour rien, c’est juste qu’elle est tellement censurée, cette affaire, que j’me dis que quelque chose pue du cul. Et là, toi tu t’pointes comme une fleur en me disant que ça fait des mois que tu te le fais en espérant chopper des infos...”

[Une fleur gracile et délicate oui oui oui, c’est ce que je suis...oye, c’est juste que j’ai eu beaucoup de chance. Si j’en apprends encore plus, j’te tiens au courant, ouais ? Hm ? Ah !]

Un bruit de raclement de chaise se fit entendre et Rohan s’était visiblement éloigné de son téléphone pour aller parler avec un nouvel arrivant.

[Emilian te passe le bonjour !] S’exclama t’il, reprenant son smartphone. [Il est de passage dans l’hôtel où je réside, tu tombes à pic !]

“Ah, bah, salut à lui aussi, écoute,” lâcha Leodagan, surpris. “Et oui, tiens moi au courant.”

Il raccrocha une seconde fois, contemplant avec mécontentement le regard froid et dur de Dorin.

Soudainement l’affaire de Manilius lui était complètement passé par dessus la tête : il voulait savoir pourquoi ce putain de trafic démantelé avait été passé sous silence. Il détestait être gardé dans le secret et ce rapport illustrait parfaitement cela.

“Qui a tué Claudas ?” Fut une question qui vint bien vite hanter son esprit et bien que ses yeux commençaient à lui brûler à force de fixer ce foutu ordinateur en continu il ne s’arrêta d’approfondir ses recherches que lorsque que les premiers rayons de soleil se faufilèrent entre ses stores.


	16. Croque-Monsieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promis c’est juste du fluff.  
> non le plot avance toujours pas.  
> oui la 202 family m’obsède.  
> jugez pas.

À peine s’était il levé douloureusement de son confortable fauteuil qu’il entendit des voix fortes s’élever quelque part dans l’immense appartement.

En tendant l’oreille il supposa que ça aurait pu être dans la cuisine ou peut être dans le salon. Les aboiements bruyants de son chien se mêlaient au brouhaha et massant ses tempes et se dirigeant vers la source de l’agitation il se demanda s’il devait balancer quelque chose à la gueule des concernés ou non, question de s’assurer de les faire taire.

Il ouvrit la porte séparant le couloir des chambres d’un coup, inspirant brusquement.

_“C’EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES CONNERIES OUI ?! VOUS SAVEZ QUELLE HEURE IL EST ?!”_

Trois têtes (quatre, si on comptait Simba) se tournèrent immédiatement dans sa direction, deux d’entre elles visiblement plus surprises que l’autre.

“Oh ! Leodagan...bonjour.” Sourit Bohort, qui s’était assis sur un des hauts tabourets à côté de l’îlot de la cuisine, une tasse à la main. “Bien dormi ?”

“Bien le bonjour beau père ! Désolé pour le bruit, nous ne nous en étions pas rendu compte,” continua Gauvain qui lui était accroupit et occupé à gratter le ventre du chien qui ne faisait que rouler sur lui même avec joie.

“Yo papaaaaa...tout roule ? Tu sais qu’il est une heure de l’aprem?” Finit Yvain, le regard railleur. “Parce que d’hab’ c’moi qui m’fais engueuler mais là woooow, ça fait bien trois heures qu’on poireaute comme des cons, nous,” déclara t’il, pointant les deux autres de l’index.

Leodagan plissa les yeux et sa lèvre se leva pour former un rictus confus et agacé, se rendant compte qu’il était bel et bien en tort. Merde.

“Bon, okay, soit il est treize heures, mais qu’est ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ?”

“Nous ?” Demandèrent les deux jeunes adultes, échangeant un regard étonné.

“BAH OUI _VOUS !_ Je sais pourquoi Bohort est là, merde quoi, j’ai pas encore perdu mes neurones. Vous étiez pas sensés être chez ta mère, Yvain ?” Accusa le maître de maison, se dirigeant vers l’îlot et s’écroulant sur un tabouret.

“Alors, tu vas rire—“

“C’était pas très marrant non—“

“Ouais nan mais tu m’as compris quoi Gauvain,” acquiesça Yvain, en se tournant vers son père, dont la patience commençait à diminuer à une vitesse alertante. “En groooos, maman a eu un truc suuuper important à faire ce week-end, alors elle nous a dit qu’elle nous amenait ici pour les deux jours. Mais demain soir on s’re-casse, si j’ai bien compris.”

Son copain hocha la tête en signe d’accord et Leodagan laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras étendus sur l’îlot. Il sentit Bohort se rapprocher très légèrement de lui, un sourcil haussé et un sourire presque amusé. Il lui tendit le mug fumant, le sachet de thé toujours en infusion dedans.

“Yvain l’avait préparé pour moi mais visiblement, vous en avez bien besoin,” rit-il, la tête reposant sur son poing fermé. La lumière vive des baies vitrées juste derrière donnait l’impression qu’il avait un halo et Leodagan se demanda vaguement ce qui était le plus éclatant : les rayons du soleil ou son sourire.

Sur cette pensée qui envoya des frissons le long de ses bras il prit une première gorgée, se disant qu’à défaut de café, le thé pourrait peut être au moins le garder réveillé quelques heures.

“Bon, bah vous êtes ici, okay. Mais moi là j’ai des coups de fils à passer à cause d’hier soir,” commença t’il, envoyant un regard à son collègue qui semblait vouloir dire ‘rien de grave, mais c’est important,’ “donc vous allez vous devoir vous occuper hors de l’appart.”

Yvain se mit immédiatement à râler, levant les yeux au ciel et prétendant que le trajet en train l’avait ‘grave trop claqué quoi,’ et qu’il voulait rester sur le canapé à jouer à des jeux sur sa console avec Gauvain et Simba.

D’ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui-ci sembla trouver une idée qui pourrait concilier certaines des demandes de son copain, sans pour autant les garder enfermés.

“Nous pourrions...nous pourrions aller promener le chien ! Le long de la rivière ! Ça peut être bien ça non ? Bohort ! Vous voulez venir avec nous ? C’est toujours vraiment fun quand Simba court après les bouts de bois !” Expliqua t’il, d’un air très heureux.

Yvain sembla de suite emballé par cette proposition tandis qu’il attrapa l’une des mains du commandant et qu’il se mit à hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

“Mais grave, faut trop que vous veniez ! C’est une balade qu’on fait super souvent mais elle est trooop agréable, on marche dans les bois et tout ! Allez dites ouiiii !”

Bohort les dévisagea d’un air ahuri pendant quelques secondes, pendant que Leodagan et son regard mort semblaient remettre en question l’entièreté des événements de leur vie ayant mené à l’instant présent.

“Eh bien...je ne serais pas contre du tout, si ma présence ne vous embête pas.”

Les deux gamins (jeunes adultes) lâchèrent des cris de joie et s’occupèrent à reproduire une poignée de mains très particulière et longue tandis que le père d’Yvain continuait de regarder le contenu de sa tasse pour y chercher les réponses à ses questions existentielles. Bohort lui tapota timidement l’épaule en signe d’encouragement, geste qu’il accepta (son subordonné en fut le premier surpris) en tapotant à son tour la main sur son épaule.

“J’ai l’air fin, vous voilà à devoir chaperonner les deux débiles pour leur balade...” marmonna t’il, reprenant une gorgée de thé. “Z’êtes sûr que ça vous embête pas hein ? Me suis dit que vous préféreriez rentrer chez vous au calme pour le week-end...”

“Oh, je ne passerais à côté d’un peu de temps avec ces deux pour rien au monde !” S’exclama Bohort, se tournant pour observer Yvain et Gauvain qui remettaient leurs chaussures à toute vitesse. “Ils sont toujours plein d’énergie....ça remonte le moral.”

Leodagan hocha lentement la tête, lui justement vidé justement de sa propre énergie.

“Si vous êtes pas encore soûlé après avoir dû les côtoyer plus de dix minutes, z’avez qu’à rester manger ce soir. Ça me donnera une excuse pour pas commander à un fast food,” railla t'il, même si l’on sentait qu’il était embarrassé de sa proposition.

“Avec plaisir.” Répondit simplement Bohort dont la domesticité des choses lui plaisait plus qu’il ne voulait se le permettre, se levant à son tour pour aller se chausser. “Et bonne chance pour...vos appels. Si ça concerne l’affaire en cours, tenez moi au courant, s’il vous plaît.”

Cette simple phrase rappela à Leodagan que l’autre homme était aussi policier, malgré tout. Ce retour à la réalité le dégrisa mais l’espoir qu’il revienne pour dîner le garda de bonne humeur. Il attendit tranquillement en finissant sa tasse de thé que les trois autres sortent, avant de s’étirer, décidant d’aller faire une sieste. Une sieste d’au moins cinq heures.

* * *

“Ah ouais ??? Vous lui avez fait regarder le Roi Lion en _ENTIER_ ??” S’écria Yvain tandis qu’il lançait une branche loin devant eux et que Simba s’élançait à sa poursuite.

“Tutoie moi ! Et sinon oui...enfin, moi je me suis endormi à un moment et c’est ton père qui m’a réveillé...mais il m’a bien semblé qu’il avait tout regardé oui,” acquiesça Bohort, effleurant un bosquet de fleurs violettes du bout des doigts.

“Si c’est pas indiscret, pourquoi est ce que vous—“

“Tu.”

“—tu, étais chez Leodagan, hier soir ?” Demanda soudainement Gauvain, qui avait tout écouté sans rien dire. Visiblement il avait longuement hésité à vraiment poser la question, ne voulant pas se montrer impoli, mais la curiosité avait pris le dessus.

“Oh...”

Bohort se gratta la nuque avec gêne, laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

“J’ai...comment dire—j’ai fait une crise de panique dans sa voiture alors qu’il allait me ramener chez moi...il m’a dit qu’il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui pourrait me remonter le moral alors...”

Il fit un geste vague vers le chien qui revenait en courant et qui ne voulait pas laisser son bout de bois à un Yvain frustré aux doigts dégoulinants de salive.

“Ah ! Papa v—t’a dit que c’était un chien d’assistance ?” Demanda celui-ci, ayant vite abandonné son duel contre le terre-neuve.

“Oui ! Il m’a dit que c’était Gauvain qui avait eu l’idée, pour t’aider,” compléta Bohort, désignant un Gauvain très fier du menton.

Yvain se contenta d’embrasser doucement son copain sur la joue et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

“Ouaip. Mais c’est aussi pour lui.”

Le policier les regarda avec incompréhension, ses yeux se focalisant aléatoirement sur l’un ou sur l’autre.

“Pour toi ?” Demanda t’il en fixant l'autre adolescent qui secoua la tête.

“Nan nan ! Pour mon daron,” précisa calmement Yvain. “J’sais pas si c’est hydrologique—“

“Hydrologique ?”

“Ouais, quand c’est un truc de famille là, genre qu’on a tous !”

Bohort fronça les sourcils, visiblement encore plus confus.

“Génétique ?” Proposa l’autre, comme s’il avait l’habitude des écarts de langage de son copain.

“Ouaiiiiiis, voilà c’ça, génétique. Mais genre, il fait des crises d’anxiété et de panique, tu sais,” dit-il au plus vieux, d’un ton soudainement adouci. “C’est pour ça qu’on lui laisse souvent Simba quand il est sur des enquêtes difficiles. On sait jamais.”

Bohort avait appris, en une soirée, pas mal de choses sur son boss. Mais ça avait été des détails minuscules, des choses que n’importe qui aurait pu trouver en s’intéressant au type pour plus de trois secondes. Mais se faire annoncer que celui qui vous a aidé à recouvrir d’une crise de panique comme un chef, que le mec qui semblait toujours plus fort que les autres, plus assuré et sans peur était lui aussi sujet à ce genre de crises où l’on était à son plus vulnérable, eh bien, ça lui donnait l’impression d’être plus proche de lui.

“Ah bon...”

“Ah merde !” Grimaça Yvain, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. “Il v—te l’a pas du tout dit en fait, c’est ça ?”

Bohort secoua la tête, penaud.

“Ah, c’est un peu embêtant là,” renchérit Gauvain, qui s’occupait à envoyer d’autres bouts de bois à Simba. “Au pire, y a qu’à faire comme si Yvain n’avait rien dit,” proposa t’il.

“Comptez sur moi...mais je suis vraiment surpris. Je reste souvent tard au bureau pour m’assurer que tout le monde parte avant moi et je n’ai jamais vu ton père faire une crise...” Murmura l’adulte, le regard flou.

“C’parce qu’il est nul à montrer ses émotions,” trancha directement Yvain, sans aucune gêne. “Mais ça t’as du le remarquer, j’pense.”

Le plus vieux fit la moue mais dû reconnaître qu’il avait raison.

“Répète pas, hein, je te le dis parce que j’te fais confiance, mais genre...mon daron, il a un peu eu une enfance de merde. C’pour ça qu’il apprécie bien Gauvain,” commença l’ado, en regardant son copain jouer un peu plus loin devant eux avec une sincère tendresse. “Ses parents—à Gauvain, j’veux dire,—ont été foutu en prison après une enquête et il avait nul par où aller. On se connaissait déjà bien tu vois à l’époque, mais quand même. Il a emménagé avec moi en gros, et bizarrement genre, bah mon père a de suite accroché. ‘Fin j’m’en plains trop pas, c’cool qu’ils s’entendent. Mais bref...papa a eu une enfance nulle à chier et moi et Guenievre on sait qu’il est vraiment pas doué à exprimer ses émotions et tout le bordel. Mais bon, on l’aime quand même hein. Bon tout ça pour dire, souvent c’est grave chaud quand il fait une crise, parce qu’il sera tout seul, et quand y a pas Simba avec lui, bah c’est vraiment bordélique.”

Le cœur de Bohort sembla rater un battement, des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres s’imposant à son esprit. Imaginer le roc stoïc qu’était Leodagan, dans une telle position de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité...

“Tu..c’est gentil de me faire confiance et de me confier tout ça, Yvain.” Murmura t’il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Le fils de son boss sourit et pressa doucement ses doigts, plongeant son regard aux étranges reflets dorés dans le sien.

“J’te le dis, comme ça, si un jour ça lui arrive et que t’es là...aide le, s’teuplait. Je sais qu’il s’en fait grave quand moi j’en fais, des crises, mais moi, maman et Guenievre c’est pareil pour lui...même si m’man elle veut pas trop l’avouer.”

Bohort rit doucement et hocha la tête solennellement.

“Évidemment que je ferais tout mon possible pour l’aider.”  
Gauvain les rejoint à ce moment là, tout sourire, un Simba mastiquant une pomme de pain à moitié détruite et semblant être le chien le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

Leodagan émergea à exactement 18h46, s’il en croyait l’écran de son smartphone.

Et _merde._

Il tenta de se relever d’un coup, mais la chute de tension brutale le calma directement. Il vacilla et retomba lourdement sur son lit. À croire que c’est tout ce qu’il faisait ces temps-ci : retomber lourdement sur des trucs.

Le silence qui régnait signifiait que les trois autres et le chien n’étaient pas encore se retour et il se demanda où ils étaient passés avec agacement avant qu’il ne réalise qu’il avait des messages non lus de son fils.

_De-Yvain (17h53)_   
_À-Leodagan_

  
_jsp si tu ttapes une sale sieste mais avec gauv et bohort on est partis faire les courses paske ce soir on fait une tarte aux fraises en dessert_

_De-Yvain (17h55)_   
_À-Leodagan_

  
_jcrois on fait des croque monsieur en plat ça va être grv cool allez bisous_

_Bon._

Bah c’était réglé, se dit-il, se rallongeant et remontant la couverture sur sa tête.

Il pouvait bien profiter du calme pour pioncer encore quelques minutes, alors.


	17. A-Team ! Best Team !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Aquitains are better than you and they know it.
> 
> La personne qui chope la réf dans ce chapitre bah c’est cool.

"Et ce qu'il-le faut, pour uneuh bonneuh tareteletteuh, c'est impeuh de fraises, de la crèmeuh, et euh, suretout, eh, beaucoup d'espoir ! ! Alors euh, à vos foureuhchettes!”

Des éclats de rire hystériques répondirent à Yvain et l'accent étrange qu'il avait pris alors qu'il entassait consciencieusement les fruits sur la tarte, Bohort écroulé contre le plan de travail et Gauvain en train de se tenir le ventre, une main devant la bouche, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Leodagan les observait depuis quelques minutes (il avait insisté pour ne pas avoir à toucher à la préparation, ce à quoi son fils avait fortement approuvé,) et s'était occupé à encore une fois préparer la table. Enfin, après avoir passé ce foutu coup de fil à Caius, qui semblait un peu plus rassuré et sûr de lui quant au fait qu'ils résoudraient l'affaire. C'était déjà ça.

"Pour une fois qu'on bouffera une tarte comestible," commença Yvain, en souriant de toutes ses dents, "moi je dis pas non! Tu devrais venir plus souvent quand on est là, Bohort, on devrait graaave faire des recettes ensemble!"

Le maître de maison tilta à cette remarque, sa prise se resserrant soudainement sur l'assiette qu'il était en train de poser sur la table.

"Mais il a nul part pour dormir, si on est là," remarqua soudainement Gauvain, une main sous le menton, les sourcils froncés. "La chambre d'invité c'est devenu notre foutoir, non ?" Demanda t'il, se tournant vers son beau père comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne disait pas de conneries.

"Ouais, je lui ai passé la chambre d'Yvain, hier."

"Ton lit est immense d'ailleurs," ajouta Bohort, très calmement. "C'est quoi, un queen sized?"

"Nan ! King ! C'est pour que Simba puisse venir aussi sans qu'on tombe du matelas," expliqua le plus jeune, un doigt en l'air. "Oh là, j'espère que ma chambre était pas trop en bordel en vrai..."

"Tu l'utilises jamais, Yvain. Ça pourrait être une chambre d'hôtel qu'on verrait pas la différence," rassura avec ironie son père, qui revenait vers eux.

"Euh, tu peux parler hein ! Toi c'est carrément rare que tu restes à l'appart plus de 48h," rétorqua son fils, pointant la cuillère en bois pleine de chantilly dans sa direction.

Bohort et Gauvain regardèrent les deux autres se chamailler comme des enfants et partagèrent un regard complice. La nuit serait longue, mais ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

* * *

Le département d'Aquitaine était reconnu comme étant le meilleur de France quand il s'agissait des cold cases nationales. En plus d'être bourrés aux as, les trois membres principaux de cette branche de la police criminelle étaient des vrais cracks, n'ayant jamais manqué de résoudre les enquêtes les plus complexes. Ils étaient aux affaires non résolues françaises ce qu'était le département K aux affaires non résolues internationales.

Avec un budget mieux réparti.

" _VINGT HUIT BALLES DANS LA TÊTE ?!_ " Hurla un jeune homme au teint mat dont l'œil gauche était recouvert d'un cache œil blanc et qui parlait beaucoup trop fort au goût de sa collègue. "Ça fait _BEAUCOUP_ TROP !"

La jeune femme en blouse blanche et aux cheveux très fournis dans lesquels se détachait une mèche blanche lui envoya un livre au visage, qu'il intercepta de justesse.

"Porfaaaaa...donne moi plus de détails ! J'ai rendez vous avec Dorin dans même pas quinze minutes et j'peux pas m'permettre de sortir près des bâtiments de police comme une fleur...," insista t'il, gonflant ses lèvres et battant des cils.

"Tu refais encore cette expression, je t'enfonce le scalpel dans les narines, Rohan," déclara tranquillement la légiste, en train de tourner une page du dossier qu'elle venait de finir de lire. "Et tu sais que je déconne pas."

Rohan donc, qui s'était encore plus dédié à cette étrange affaire depuis l'appel de son ami le soir précédent, se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Breeeef. La personne qui a fait ça s'est un peu acharnée, non ?"

"Plutôt, mais quand t'es face à un type qui fait du trafic d'humains...c'est pas jouasse, hein. Ce que je trouve surtout glauque, c'est que ça veut dire que la personne a eu la lucidité et le temps de recharger son arme pour un second round...là on peut vraiment parler d'une certaine folie. Le gars était mort depuis la balle numéro un...pourquoi insister ?" Demanda Alauda, secouant la tête.

"Euh, par vengeance ? Par haine ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Bah ouais...? T'as jamais eu envie de brutalement mutiler un type odieux qui tu supportais pas ?" S'étonna le capitaine, son seul sourcil arqué. "PUTAIN ATTENDS JE SUIS UN GÉNIE !"

La légiste ferma les yeux avec un agacement très visible, prête à découper la langue de son ami dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

"Fais gaffe à tes chevilles, qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ?"

"Réfléchis trente secondes ! Claudas a crevé de vingt huit balles dans la gueule ! C'est pas anodin ! À moins d'être un taré psychotique, tu fais pas ça, surtout en rechargeant ton arme et tout. Moi je pense que la personne a fait ça par acharnement. En toute lucidité. Enfin, ouais nan, genre, aveuglé par la haine ou c'que tu veux, mais voilà quoi."

Les yeux d'Alauda s'agrandirent d'un coup, frappée par la remarque étrangement clairvoyante de son ami mais aussi très excitée d'avoir un semblant de nouvelle piste.

"Doooonc...en toute logique, ça serait quelqu'un...qui connait Claudas ?" Supposa t'elle, fixant son ami qui avait l'air très peu impressionné. "Ou qui lui en voulait. Suffisamment pour lui vider plus d’un chargeur au visage.”

"Ja mais, euh, franchement, la liste risque d'être longue chérie parce que moi si je trafiquais des êtres humains, je parie que j'aurais pratiquement le reste du monde au cul, hein !" Railla Rohan, qui avait commencé à jouer avec son cache œil. "Je te promets rien, mais je peux essayer de creuser avec Dorin. Ah en parlant du type...bon j'y go hein! À plus !" Finit-il, la saluant de dos en refermant doucement la porte de la morgue.

Alauda se demanda comment cet écervelé était capable de faire preuve d’autant dévouement à cette tâche, en fait.

"Sûrement pour la baise."

Elle hocha la tête pour elle même et se remit au travail.

* * *

"Ah bah t'es là."

"Heeeej, salut Dorin !" S'exclama Rohan, l'enlaçant avec force. "Désolé, j'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre."

"Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens d'arriver aussi," répondit lentement l'homme aux cheveux cendrés, une moue au visage. "Ça va pas ? T'as l'air fatigué."

Son copain secoua la tête, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

"J'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille préférée...dans l'évier de mon lavabo. C'était un cadeau de ma mère...," expliqua t'il, le regard sombre. “Normalement je ferme le truc là, pour pas que l’eau coule t’sais. Pour justement éviter ce genre d’incidents...bah là j’ai oublié. Le con.”

Dorin hocha la tête, compréhensif.

"Moi c'est pareil. J'avais une boucle d'oreille que j'adorais...elle était longue, avec une perle blanche au bout, avec de l’or...une type me l'a arraché. Mais je te l’avais déjà dis, non ?”

“Ouais...t’as jamais pu en retrouver de la même sorte, d’ailleurs ?” S’étonna Rohan, joignant sa main droite à celle de son copain. “Ou te la faire sur mesure ?”

“Que dalle...j’ai dû me cacher super longtemps, après que mon père se soit fait buter...j’étais vraiment pas bien. Surtout que cette boucle c’était un cadeau de sa part, alors j’avais pas trop envie de me le remémorer de suite.” Murmura Dorin, un sourire triste au visage. “L’autre a voulu me la prendre en tant que trophée, je suppose. Putain. Ça me dégoûte.”

“Ouais, c’est vraiment un sale coup de pute, ça. Outre—le fait que ton père soit mort. Je veux pas demander trop de détails, ou pas du tout hein mais—“

“Non mais t’inquiète. Des gens lui en voulaient pour je ne sais quelles raisons...mais ça a suffit pour que ça cause sa perte. T’aurais vu le regard de mon père qui a supplié l’autre de pas me tuer...”

Rohan posa une main délicate sur son torse, l’air inquiet.

“Hej. Je veux pas qu’on parle de ça si ça te met pas bien...désolé si la perte de ma boucle d’oreille nous a mené à ça...on va plutôt oublier et aller bouffer, hein ?” Rit il, tandis que Dorin esquissa un sourire reconnaissant.

“Désolé, j’ai un peu foiré l’ambiance le rendez vous là, nan ?”

Rohan serra leurs mains jointes un peu plus fort.

“Nan, tant que t’es là, y a rien de gâché.”

* * *

“Allô ?”

[Alaudaaaaa, amor de mi vida, c’est ton capitaine spécialisé en affaires criminelles non résolues pré-fé-ré !]

“Entre toi et Lancelot, le choix est vite fait. Ça va mec ? Sympa ce petit ‘date’ ?”

[Très ! Je sais qui a buté Claudas.]

Alauda laissa tomber son verre d’eau au sol.


	18. lemonyboiii #6942

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Le retour au boulot, le lundi matin, ça avait été dur. Plus pour certains que pour d’autres, okay, mais dur quand même. Lancelot était arrivé à huit heures tapantes, propre sur lui, bien réveillé (cet homme avait-il une vie sociale ? Probablement que non.) et prêt à se mettre au boulot. Il avait trouvé un Caius assis devant la porte de leur open space, attendant patiemment que quelqu’un vienne lui ouvrir. Il avait trouvé ça moitié attendrissant, moitié pathétique.

Surtout pathétique, en fait.

Arthur avait été le suivant, suivi de près par Bohort, qui était recouvert de poils de chien qui s’enferma directement dans on bureau et ne ressortit pas de la matinée.

Leodagan arriva aux alentours de dix heures, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et Starbucks à la main, son col de chemise pour une fois boutonné et plus intéressé par la perspective de se taper une sieste dans son bureau que d’avancer sur l’enquête.

Perceval se pointa aux alentours de midi, étant passé à la cafétéria avec Karadoc juste avant et personne n’avait osé aller vérifier ce qu’il se passait dans la morgue.

Il était midi bien passé lorsque le débriefing avait pu commencer.

“Bon les gars,” lança Arthur, les deux mains bien à plat sur la table ronde, “on récapitule. Appius Manilius, retrouvé mort égorgé dans son appart avec sa petite amie, Licinia, y a 15 ans. Leurs corps ont été embarqués on ne sait où visiblement le jour d’après et tout porte à faire en sorte que ces deux disparaissent totalement de la surface du monde. Caius a fait ressortir une piste sur Julius Nepos, homme à à la tête de l’Ordre des Carabiniers, qui est lui aussi mort en même temps, les poignets tranchés. Ça pourrait faire allusion à un suicide maquillé en meurtre, ou encore l’inverse.”

Il marqua un temps de pause, observant son équipe. Lancelot était assis à côté de lui et prenait des notes, Perceval se curait le ne—oh ew, Karadoc tapait dans de la feta, Caius était plongé dans son dossier pour vérifier valider ses dires et enfin Bohort et Leodagan était aux deux antipodes de la pièce, ne s’accordant même pas un regard. Étrange.

“Je veux qu’on creuse dans la direction de Nepos. Je sais que ça va être compliqué, vu à quel point c’est vieux, mais il me faudrait un recap’ de ses contacts téléphoniques, emails tout le tralala, je veux savoir s’il y a des gens qu’il a joint qui pourraient être intéressants pour l’enquête.” Il se tu, et fixa chacun de ses subordonnés (ou non) avec intensité. “Et je vous préviens. À l’époque, cet homme était mon bienfaiteur et m’aidait à payer mes factures. C’était un mentor pour moi, alors oui, je le connais, et vous allez voir mon profil en récurrence dans vos recherches. Je vous promets d’essayer de pas laisser mon jugement entacher l’enquête, mais je voulais être transparent avec vous. Que vous sachiez, pour moi.”

Bohort pinça des lèvres et ses jointures blanchirent, mais personne ne le remarqua. L’honnêteté de son boss le touchait mais en même temps lui rappelait sa propre misère et incompétence.

“Allez, au boulot.”

Tous se dispersèrent hâtivement, Perceval et Karadoc avec Lancelot car ils n’étaient pas sûrs d’avoir tout capté, ‘ça veut dire quoi récurrent ? C’est pas les balais à chiotte ça ?’, Caius avec Arthur restèrent dans la salle, la grande table leur permettant d’éparpiller proprement leurs documents, Leodagan repartit s’enfermer dans son bureau et Bohort marmonna quelques phrases confuses comme quoi il allait au stand de tir. Lorsque les deux italiens furent enfin seuls, Arthur se tira une chaise et s’y installa, les bras croisés, semblant cogiter avec toute l’attention du monde.

“Sì ?”

“Non c’est juste...je me demande toujours ce que Salustius et Capito foutaient à la Villa Aconia. J’ai demandé à Venec, et il n’en savait pas plus. Est ce qu’on devrait pas contacter Verinus ?”

Caius grimaça mais sortit son pc, l’allumant avec une lenteur record, ce qui soulignait le fait qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’en arriver là.

“Via quoi ? Skype ?” Demanda t’il, rentrant son mot de passe tandis que son fond d’écran d’une affiche de série—qu’Arthur reconnut comme étant Rome,— s’affichait en grand.

“Oui, et pourquoi pas Whatsapp? Encore mieux, Zoom ! On a pas 60 ans mec, tu le contactes via Discord, comme n’importe quelle personne sensée. D’ailleurs passe moi son hashtag, comme ça je peux le contacter direct, si je veux.”

La grimace de Caius s’intensifia tandis qu’il lâcha un misérable :

“C’est lemonyboiii, avec trois i à la fin oui, non sans majuscules, #6942. Non dis rien j’t’en supplie.”

Arthur envoya sa demande d’ami et attendit que son ami clique sur l’icône de visiochat. Leur ami qui était resté en Italie répondit presque aussitôt.

[Ci-a-ooooo mes p’tits loulous, ça gaze ? Quoi d’neuf sous l’soleil ? Ah non c’est vrai, il fait jamais beau dans votre ville de merde. Bon, vous voulez un truc en particulier mes p’tits choux?]

Caius avait déjà mis la tête dans ses mains et semblait prêt à exploser en larmes d’une minute à l’autre. Arthur avait poussé quatre soupirs mais s’efforça de rester un minimum poli.

“Ciao fra, désolé de te déranger de suite là. Je voulais avoir des précisions sur Salustius—“

[Ah, Salsifi?]

“—et Capito,” continua Arthur, sans ciller. “Comme c’est Venec qui a dû aller prendre les photos je voulais savoir. C’est toi qui lui a demandé d’aller se pointer devant chez Aconia ? Tu savais qu’ils allaient s’y rendre ?”

[Bah ouais mon pote. Crois pas que j’fais ça par hasard, Ô que non, j’suis pas un novice moi, c’est pas mon premier rodéo!]

Verinus marqua une pause en leur envoyant un regard dramatique, haussant les sourcils à répétition.

[Salsifi et Capéteux sortaient souvent ensemble à des horaires pas nets, j’l’avais remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors un jour je les ai suivi et j’ai réussi à voir qu’ils allaient là bas...mais j’ai pas eu le temps d’approfondir mes recherches. Du coup j’ai envoyé Venec, comme ça si il se faisait choper, bah j’étais tranquille.]

Le commissaire fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux au ciel.

“Tu...te rends compte que tu parles de mon copain, là, hein ?”

[Nan mais Arturitito, c’est ultra craignos, un flic et un dealer.]

“Pas aussi craignos que le mot craignos,” répliqua ledit flic, du tac au tac. Marrant comment Verinus, malgré qu’il l’apprécie avait le don de lui donner une migraine encore plus vite de Perceval.

* * *

BANG !

BANG !

BANG !

  
**_B A N G_ !**

Les bruits sourds des balles se fichant dans les cibles rythmaient les battements du cœur de Bohort qui avait enchaîné fusil à pompe, mitraillette et à présent glock. Il n’était même pas sûr de s’il avait le droit d’utiliser les deux premières armes sur les cibles, mais peu importe. Il avait besoin de se vider l’esprit et de vider des chargeurs.

Plus les détonations retentissaient, plus son rythme cardiaque s’emballait, l’adrénaline et la peur se mélangeant pour ne faire plus qu’un, nourrissant une colère brûlante qui commençait à prendre vie dans sa poitrine. Il vida le premier chargeur du glock et le changea à une vitesse qui aurait surpris ses collègues, entamant le deuxième round avec le même automatisme presque délirant, visant non pas les 10 points qu’étaient le torse des patrons mais les 8 points de leurs têtes. La seconde cible avait une quinzaine de trous à cet endroit là mais ça n’empêcha pas au commandant de continuer, ne s’arrêtant que lorsque son deuxième chargeur se vida enfin, lui aussi.

“Putain.”

Il jeta brutalement le pistolet et son casque au sol, chancelant, se sentant nauséeux et pris de vertiges. Même avec le la protection auditive le bruit n’était pas suffisamment couvert et les mauvais souvenirs renflouaient, amères, comme la bile qui elle aussi menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge. Il s’accroupit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans son crâne jusqu’à ce que cette douleur dépasse celle dans ses poumons. Heureusement qu’il était seul, personne d’autre pour le voir être aussi pathétique.

Et sûrement pas Leodagan.

 _Leodagan_.

Il resserra le col de sa chemise en déglutissant, se relevant d’un coup, comme si penser à lui avait ravivé la flamme qui s’éteignait doucement mais sûrement. Il remit son casque sur les oreilles, jurant quand sa boucle s’accrocha à la bordure, la perle blanche entourée d’or qui pendant au bout d’un fil fin manquant de s’arracher, heurtant son lobe.

“Casque de merde.”


	19. Frichti ?

“Cousin ? J’peux rentrer ? On a de nouveaux trucs là, grâce à Verinus. On vient de terminer une visio avec lui.”

Arthur re-toqua sur la porte du bureau, un peu plus fort.

“HÉ ! LEODAGAN !”

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et son cousin déverrouilla enfin (et violemment) la porte, les lunettes de soleil toujours sur les yeux, la chemise toujours boutonnée et donnant l’impression qu’il venait en effet de se réveiller.

“Je vais te buter, Arthur. Je te jure je le fais. Mon dieu, je te _jure_ je le fais. Tape pas comme ça, putain. Tu me veux quoi ?” Cracha t’il, appuyé nonchalamment contre l’embrasure de la porte. “Tu peux pas t’occuper des nouveaux trucs tout seul comme un grand ? J’essaye de pioncer moi, là.”

Le commissaire manqua de s’emporter immédiatement, donnant un coup de poing sur la porte, chose qui aurait pu faire sursauter Leodagan s’il n’était pas déjà trop endormi.

“Je t’emmerde ! Là, t’es content ?!”

La tension redescendue, il expira et poursuivit.

“Verinus a noté que Lucius et Servius se rendaient presque une fois par semaine à la Villa, mais jamais à des heures logiques, du genre pause dej. La photo de Venec a été prise vers 13h, donc il n’a pas menti.”

Son supérieur haussa un sourcil au-dessus de ses lunettes et Arthur se dit que s’il essayait de donner encore plus l’impression qu’il n’en avait rien a foutre il n’y arriverait pas.

“Et donc,” continua t’il, sans se démonter, “on est arrivés à la conclusion qu’il devaient se donner rendez vous avec un troisième parti. Et on sait pas qui. J’ai demandé à Verinus d’essayer de choper des infos sur ça, mais je promets rien, c’est de Verinus dont on parle, hein.”

Leodagan hocha lentement la tête, semblant enregistrer les infos unes à unes.

“Et les autres ?”

“Les aut—“

“De l’équipe, quoi.”

“Oh. Lancelot et Perceval ont remarqué un numéro masqué qui apparaît souvent dans le répertoire de Julius, à partir de trois mois avant son décès. Sauf qu’on avait accès qu’à des screenshots du répertoire, via les archives des carabiniers, donc il manquait les derniers numéros. Perceval a réussi à décoder les chiffres manquants, je sais pas trop comment, faudra lui demander. Donc, ah, là, on demande à Blaise de s’occuper de remonter la piste,” exposa Arthur, visiblement fier. “Avec un peu de chance, c’est ce numéro qui a aussi un rapport avec Lucius & co.”

“D’accord. Bon boulot. Je relirai tout ça ce soir au calme. Si t’as des nouveaux trucs, compile les, et fais des copies. Pas besoin de revenir me déranger,” déclara calmement son cousin après un long silence, la langue pâteuse. “Bonne nuit.”

Il lui claqua la porte au nez et Arthur se retrouva planté devant lui, un peu bête.

“De rien, hein.”

* * *

“C’est vous qui avez défoncé les patrons là ?!” S’écria le maître d’armes, la main tendue avec un tremblement enragé vers ceux-ci, qui s’étaient pliés en deux et cassés sous le nombre de coups de feu. “Mais _ÇA VA PAS BIEN, DANS VOTRE TÊTE, MON P’TIT POTE ?!”_

Bohort tressaillit et baissa les yeux, mal à l’aise. Entre le coup de l’alcool au bureau, dimanche, et ça....qu’est ce qui lui arrivait, putain ? En aussi peu de temps ? Il allait finir par réellement perdre son boulot, à force.

“Je suis vraiment, terriblement désolé...je ne m’étais pas rendu compte...”

“RENDU COMPTE DE QUOI, _COMMANDANT_ ?!” S’acharna Michel qui était à deux doigts de lui en foutre une.

“Que—que j’avais autant tiré sur les cibles...vraiment, je m’excuse. Je, uhm, je pourrais les racheter, je ne sais pas—“

L’autre secoua la tête, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement.

“Pas la peine. On va s’en occuper. Mais je vous interdis de retoucher aux fusils et autres armes lourdes sans quelqu’un d’autre dans la pièce. Et les glocks, se sera deux chargeurs. Pas un de plus. M’avez compris ?” Conclut il, le regard tueur.

“Compris. Encore désolé,” marmonna Bohort, rempli de honte.

“Oh et, si j’étais vous, je remonterais mon col de chemise.” Remarqua Michel, d’un ton glacial.

Le commandant sortit de la pièce sans lui accorder un regard.

* * *

“C’est qui ?” S’énerva de but en blanc Leodagan, décrochant son smartphone, sans prendre le temps de regarder qui le contactait. “Je vous promets que si vous continuez à me faire chier—“

[Goooooddagens, mon pote. C’est encore moi.]

“Rohan ? Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? Déjà des nouveaux trucs ? Entre toi et mon équipe, ça bosse dur dis donc.”

Un rire retentit à l’autre bout du fil, fier et légèrement suraigu.

[Bah si. Tu sais comment Claudas a reçu une trentaine, mas o menos, balles dans la gueule ?]

Leodagan hocha la tête pour lui même, allumant son ordi et accédant au fichier.

“Euh...ouais. 28, c’est ça ? Ça fait beaucoup.”

[Me suis dit la même chose ! Brefouille. J’en ai déduis que son assassin l’avait fait par vengeance ou haine, enfin—que le motif était personnel quoi.]

“D’accord...donc que c’était quelqu’un qui le connaissait et qui lui en voulait,” déduit l’autre homme, s’étonnant de la rapidité de sa réflection alors qu’il venait à peine de ré-émerger. “Et alors ? Me dis pas que t’as trouvé qui c’était ?”

[Si. Grâce à Dorin ! Je viens de t’envoyer par mail un de ses selfies, qui date d’y a quinze ans. Regarde le bien.]

Leodagan se connecta à la bonne page et la remonta, pour avoir la photo en question.

“Uh ? Mais c’est—“

[Jolie boucle d’oreille. Pas vrai ?] Lâcha doucement Rohan, comme pour laisser le temps à son ami de faire le lien.

* * *

“Bohort !” S’exclama Karadoc alors que son collègue était de retour dans l’open space. “J’ai concocté un petit frichti pour l’équipe là, tu m’en diras des nouvelles!”

Il lui tendit un plateau sur lequel étaient repartis plusieurs sortes de mini sandwichs, de bouts de saucissons et fromages. Le commandant se saisit d’un carré de comté à contre cœur, ne voulant pas le blesser.

“Merci, c’est très gentil,” sourit-il faiblement avant de s’avancer vers le bureau de Perceval, où Lancelot, Arthur (le téléphone à l’oreille,) et Caius étaient agglutinés.

“Ah, te voilà ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?” Demanda son cousin, son inquiétude bien présente malgré que ses sourcils soient froncés.

“Stand de tir,” marmonna l’autre, en haussant les épaules. “Vous avez du nouveau ?”

Perceval et Caius hochèrent la tête en même temps, tandis que Arthur notait frénétiquement ce que son interlocuteur semblait lui dire. Après quelques secondes, il posa enfin son portable après avoir raccroché, l’air satisfait.

“Rien d’impossible pour notre Blaise favori !”

“Balèze, Blaise,” se marra Caius, tandis que Lancelot se força d’étouffer son propre rire. Perceval ne donnait pas de signes d’avoir compris la remarque.

Bohort regarda ce que son supérieur avait écrit sur le post-it, fronçant les sourcils.

“Meleagant ? Qui est-ce ? C’est ce gars, la nouvelle piste ?”


	20. Vingt-huit.

"Aucune putain d'idée. Mais si on parvient à sortir des trucs sur lui, on devrait le découvrir assez vite. Lancelot, tu t'en charges ?"

Le capitaine hocha la tête, retournant directement à son bureau en mettant une oreillette, prêt à contacter le quartier maître.

"Bon, de ce que j'ai entendu de ton appel, Blaise a dit qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à dénicher ne serait-ce que le prénom du type, parce que le numéro était masqué dans tous les fichiers...donc je sais pas ce que ça va donner," précisa t'il quand même, avec une moue. "Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, écoute."

Arthur adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son meilleur ami, un pouce en l'air.

"Caius et Bohort, vous vous focalisez sur Nepos," il les regarda d'un œil rempli de sous entendus, "et toutes ses activités qui pourraient être suspectes. On a pas encore épluché ses relevés bancaires, donc essayez de commencer avec ça. Pour ce qui est du black, je demanderais à Venec, voir s'il peut me remonter quelques trucs. Capiche ?"

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent en même temps, Bohort le dirigeant vers son propre bureau. Au moment où celui-ci fermait la porte derrière eux, celle de Leodagan s'ouvrit, presque sans bruit, et cette fois il avait enlevé ses ray-ban. Mis à part des cernes peut être plus marquées que d'habitude et l'arrête de son nez précédemment pété qui avait recommencé à s'ouvrir à cause des lunettes, Arthur ne remarqua rien de bien surprenant sur le visage de son cousin—ah si. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement ronds, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle du siècle.

"Leodag—"

Celui-ci lui intima de se taire, un index sur les lèvres, les dents serrées. Il sortit immédiatement de la pièce et en le suivant du regard, Arthur devina qu'il devait sûrement monter sur le toit. Il l'y voyait souvent. Dominer du regard la ville ça devait alimenter son ego et son désir d'être toujours au dessus des autres, s'était-il dit.

* * *

En effet c'est bien sur le toit que s'était rendu son cousin, l'air glacial le dégrisant presque immédiatement de la confusion dans laquelle il baignait et qui risquait de le noyer. Il défit enfin son col qui l'étouffait presque—non pas parce qu'il était trop serré, mais parce qu'il n'aimait simplement pas avoir le cou couvert,— et les marques violacées apparurent à la vue de tous. Enfin, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre sur le toit. Il les effleura délicatement, une sensation ni désagréable ni agréable le submergeant.

"Putain de _merde_."

Sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps et il s'assit, s'adossant au muret qui le séparait du vide. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi penser. Les actes de violence ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et il ne cachait qu'il était le premier à employer la méthode brutale lors des interrogatoires, pour accélérer les choses. Il y prenait un plaisir presque vicieux, par moments. Alors non, ce n'était pas la monstruosité du truc qui le rendait mal à l'aise mais plutôt son auteur.

 _Bohort_.

Compliqué d'imaginer son collègue de bureau dont le parterre de fleurs décorait une majeure partie de leur open space, dont les tartelettes avaient reçu les félicitations de Karadoc et dont la bonté était louée de partout dans le district vider ses chargeurs dans la gueule d'un criminel. De sang froid.

Leodagan passa sa main dans sa tignasse, les démêlant aléatoirement, essayant de rationaliser. Donc, Bohort était celui qui avait tué Claudas, il y a 15 ans, alors qu'il était commandant. D'accord. Et ça voulait aussi dire que c'était lui, la personne dont Dorin voulait se venger. Forcément, le fait que son département ai été fermé était lié à ça, il s'en doutait. Mais pourquoi Dorin en savait il autant sur les activités de son père, alors que celui-ci travaillait seul ? Avait-il fait une exception parce que c'était son gamin ?

"Sûrement qu'il devait être lié à tout ça, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il revendique les actions de son père ? Ou les siennes ?" Se demanda t'il à voix haute, fixant le ciel. "Ou alors il..."

Son regard retomba sur le sol.

Il y a deux façons d'être bien informé sur un trafic illégal. Soit tu es dans le trafic. Soit tu es...

"Flic. Est-ce que Dorin aurait pu être flic ?"

Non non, c’était débile.

Il sortit son téléphone, ouvrit l’application Notes et commença à résumer ce qu’il savait.

1) Bohort avait tué Claudas, il y a 15 ans, de 28 balles dans le visage.  
2) Dans les mois qui ont suivis, son département a été fermé et l’affaire étouffée.  
3) Bohort a été transféré au département K juste après.  
4) Dorin, le fils de Claudas, était là le jour de la confrontation, c’est comme ça qu’il avait obtenu sa cicatrice. Infligée par Bohort, qui lui avait subtilisé sa boucle d’oreille par la même occasion.  
5) Ça voulait dire que Dorin était en planque depuis 15 ans et essayait de se faire oublier. Planque volontaire ou forcée ? Ou un peu des deux ? Et pourquoi en sortir maintenant ? Et en faisant confiance au premier type venu, c’est à dire Rohan ? Comment Rohan était il tombé sur lui ? Par chance ?  
6) À cause du manque de support sur le département déchu, il n’y avait aucun moyen d’en savoir plus sur ses membres. Et ce n’était sûrement pas Bohort qui allait en parler.  
7) Cette affaire de Manilius lui rappelait-elle celle de Claudas ? Est ce que c’était pour ça qu’il n’allait pas bien ?

Il éteignit son téléphone en poussant un soupir, frustré. Ce n’était vraiment pas les action de Bohort qui l’emmerdaient. Il avait fait bien pire. Mais putain....savoir que c’était Bohort...

Leodagan referma les yeux, rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière, contre le muret. Il se demanda quand les traces sur son cou allaient disparaître.

* * *

“Coucou les gars ! Ça va ?”

Yvain et Gauvain, tous les deux d’une humeur si enjouée qu’elle faisait d’autant plus ressortir la concentration silencieuse et solennelle des policiers entrèrent dans la pièce, des Tupperwares pleins les bras.

“On vous a ramené des restes des tartes qu’on a fait avec Bohort hier !”

Tous relevèrent la tête à l’entente du mot “tarte,” tandis que Perceval allait toquer chez Bohort pour le prévenir, lui et Caius. Les deux sortirent en effet du bureau et l’italien fut le premier à s’intéresser à la nourriture.

“Woah, vous gérez ! Ça a l’air trop bon !”

Yvain hocha la tête, son sourire faisant ressortir ses canines pointues.

“On les a fait à trois avec Bohort, elles sont bien meilleures que celles de maman ! Ah, d’ailleurs, il est où p’pa ?”

Arthur arriva sur le côté, regardant les tartes avec envie.

“Aux chiottes, je sais pas. C’est sympa de votre part en tout cas de partager. On a qu’à faire une pause et s’installer sur la table ronde.”

Tous acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, Bohort se saisissant de certaines boites pour les aider. Il se demanda où était passé Leodagan.

En passant à côté d’un miroir, il remonta encore son col de chemise.


	21. Meleagant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les emmerdes commencent.

Ils étaient en train de finir leurs desserts quand Leodagan redescendit enfin du toit, sa chemise reboutonnée et l'air sombre. Yvain sortit de la salle de réunion avec une assiette en plastique dans la main et malgré les vitres opaques, le reste de l’équipe devina que son père venait d’envoyer valser la tarte au sol d’un geste brusque qui avait fait sursauter le jeune homme. Il revint et ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion, un sourire triste au visage.

“Vous savez où c’est les trucs pour nettoyer là ? C’est grave dégueu. Y en a partout par terre.”

Arthur se leva pour lui montrer et l’aider, sans un mot, tandis que les six autres sortaient de la pièce. Leodagan émergea lui aussi de son bureau, sa sacoche à l’épaule, d’un pas ferme. Il quitta le bureau sous les regards confus et apeurés de son équipe qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

“Euh, les gars ? Qu’est ce qu’il a depuis ce matin, Leodagan ?” Tenta soudainement Caius, pour essayer de briser le silence pesant. “Il est pas sorti de son bureau et il a l’air de s’en branler, de l’enquête.”

“Non mais ça va lui passer,” murmura Yvain, jetant un coup d’œil hésitant à Gauvain. “Il est comme ça quand il a mal dormi. Ça va lui passer,” répéta t’il d’un ton qui suggérait qu’il essayait de se convaincre plus qu’il n’essayait de convaincre les autres.

Le gâteau explosé au sol nettoyé, Arthur déclara leur temps de pause terminé et leur ré-ordonna de se remettre au boulot.

“Bohort, on peut parler ?” Demanda t’il, lui faisant signe d’entrer dans son bureau.

“Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr,” s’étonna le concerné, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, espérant masquer leur tremblement. “Qu’il y a t’il ?” S’enquit-il, regardant la porte close avec peur.

Le commissaire s’assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil, fixant l'autre d’un regard à la fois las et intrigué.

“C’est quoi votre problème entre Leodagan et toi aujourd’hui, au juste ?”

“Pardon ?”

Arthur soupira et joint ses mains sur la table, les portant à ses lèvres.

“Vous vous évitez, mon cousin sort qu’une fois que toi et Caius êtes dans ton bureau, tu défonces les patrons de tir,—oui, Michel m’en a parlé, alors qu’est ce qu’il y a ? De ce que je viens de capter, t’étais avec les 20 ce week-end, donc chez lui. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Bohort prit de plus en plus peur, mais il ne sut pas dire si c’était Arthur qu’il redoutait, ou lui même. Quoi qu’il arrive, s’il révélait quoi que se soit, il était bon pour une mauvaise fin. Il devait nier en bloc, tout nier, tant qu’à ne pas être cru—

“Il a appris pour ton passé, c’est ça ?”

Cette phrase lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Il se braqua, rendant son regard noir à Arthur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il devait dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Son supérieur faisait-il bien allusion à ce à quoi il pensait ? Pourquoi parler de ça maintenant ? Pourquoi Leodagan aurait il recherché son passé ? Ça n’avait aucun sens.

Bohort laissa échapper un rire étranglé, mimant l’incompréhension.

“Mon—mon quoi ?”

“Ton passé. La raison de ton transfert ici, quoi.” Rétorqua l’autre, semblant parfaitement calme.

“J’ai été envoyé ici sous recommendat—“

“Parce que toute ton équipe est _morte_ , Bohort. Voilà pourquoi.”

* * *

Lancelot en chiait, pour faire simple et court. Ce type—Meleagant. Il ne trouvait rien, sur lui. Que dalle. Le vide. Il avait fouillé les recoins d’internet, putain, il avait du faire un tour sur le _Dark Web_ , et malgré ça, rien. C’était comme un fantôme, une figure d’ombre qui planait sur eux tel un mauvais augure et ça, ça l’emmerdait immensément. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il se disait que sûrement que Venec trouverait quelque chose. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose. Alors pour une fois, il voulait être celui qui ramènerait le pactole.

Enfin, là, ça faisait depuis plusieurs heures qu’il se battait avec ses références et sources et liens et les résultats ne vendaient pas du rêve. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter avec exagération. Il vérifia le numéro—masqué. Il regarda autour de lui mais ses équipiers ne prêtaient pas du tout attention à lui alors il décrocha, couvrant sa bouche.

“Allô ?”

[Lancelot.] Lui répondit une voix grave, étrangement dénuée de chaleur. [Comment vas tu ?]

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant ni son interlocuteur ni la raison pour laquelle il était contacté.

“Vous—qui êtes vous ? Comment avez vous eu mon numéro ?” Tenta t’il, anxieux.

[Peu importe. On ne t’a jamais appris que les conversations téléphones étaient la façon la plus simple de se faire mettre sur écoute ?]

“Qu’est ce que—“

[Je sais que toi et ta petite équipe vous intéressez à moi. Oh, et pas que....ça m’amuse beaucoup, depuis quelques jours. Alors j’ai décidé de me prendre au jeu. Je vous ai laissé trouver mon nom. Les remerciements sont de mise, tu ne crois pas ?]

Lancelot eu un hoquet ahuri, se tournant dans la direction opposée des autres personnes présentes dans le bureau et parlant encore plus doucement.

“Vous êtes—“

[Attention, Lancelot. Qu’ai-je dis au sujet des conversations téléphoniques ? Si tu veux vraiment t’en assurer, tu devras venir au petit rendez vous que je nous ai fixé,] lui répondit l’autre d’un ton vide. [Une adresse va s’afficher dans tes messages, avec l’horaire. Libre à toi de venir ou non. Mais peut être serait-il plus intéressant que tu y sois. Tu sais....si tu veux pouvoir rendre ton meilleur ami fier.]

“Qu’est ce que vous me chantez ?!” S’emporta Lancelot, s’empourprant presque immédiatement. “Comment vous—“

[À ce soir, Lancelot.]

Le bip sonore de son interlocuteur signifiant qu’il avait raccroché fit écho et il fixa l’écran de son téléphone avec un mélange d’excitation et d’anxiété. Qu’est ce que c’était que ce bordel ? Son côté rationnel lui hurlait de ne pas se rendre à ce rendez vous, mais sa jalousie lui susurrait doucereusement que c’était pour lui l’occasion de surpasser Venec et briller encore plus aux yeux d’Arthur.

Ce fut celle-ci qui prit le dessus.

* * *

“De quoi—haha, de quoi tu parles—“ Demanda Bohort, dont le rire hilare frôlait plus la manie qu’autre chose. “Je suis pas sûr de comprendre—“

Arthur lui tendit une bouteille d’eau glaciale et le fit s’asseoir.

“Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je t’en parle. Tu n’as pas besoin de me répondre d’un coup, prends des respirations si tu sens que tu vas faire une crise, mais il faut qu’on ait cette discussion, Bohort,” reprit-il, d’un ton ferme. “C’est bien ça, hein ? Ceux de ton équipe...ils sont—“

“Morts.”

La voix du commandant était soudainement d’une froideur et d’une consistance absolument pas caractéristique. Lui qui était si expressif, son ton monotone où chaque syllabe semblait se détacher avec peine pris Arthur par surprise.

“Oui. Ils sont morts. Comment est ce que tu l’as appris ? Venec, hein ? C’est ça ?” Demanda t’il, prenant une gorgée d’eau. “Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? Qu’est ce que—qu’est ce que ça t’auras apporté ? Hein ?”

“...je veux juste savoir si l’affaire en cours ne t’affecte pas à cause de ce que tu as vécu, Bohort...je m’en fais, c’est normal, non ? Je suis ton chef d’équipe et ton ami, avant tout.” Répondit Arthur, comme si c’était une évidence.

“Je vais très bien,” rétorqua Bohort, qui n’allait absolument pas bien du tout. “Pas pire que d’habitude, pas mieux que d’habitude. Je n’aime juste pas qu’on se mêle—qu’on se mêle de ma vie privée. Et non, Leodagan ne sait pas. Je n’ai pas non plus envie qu’il sache. Je n’ai pas—“

Il serra le poing avec rage, cette rage si rare qui ressortait beaucoup trop à son goût, ces derniers jours.

“Je n’ai pas envie que quiconque d’autre sache.”

Arthur hocha lentement la tête, compréhensif.

“Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste être fixé. Tu peux y aller.”

Le commandant ne se fit pas prier, reposant la bouteille à peine entamée avec force sur le bureau de son supérieur, sans croiser son regard.

“Et Bohort ?”

Il leva les yeux.

“Si tu veux en parler. Je suis là. Si t’es pas bien, je suis là. C’est pas rose non plus dans mon cerveau. Je serai toujours prêt à t’aider.”

Bohort sortit sans un mot, un peu comme Leodagan plus tôt. Ce soir là, pour la première fois en 15 ans, il quitta le bureau avant les autres.

Lentement, l’open space se vida. Arthur invita Caius, Karadoc, Perceval et Lancelot à aller boire un coup, mais le dernier s’excusa, ayant déjà quelque chose de prévu. Il s’éloigna d’un pas hâtif, resserrant le col de son manteau.

* * *

Il merdait à chaque fois. C’était comme ça, ça l’avait toujours été. Il avait merdé son rôle de leader dans son ancien département, il avait merdé dans ce département là aussi. Au moins Arthur n’en avait pas plus demandé et l’avait laissé repartir sans le virer. Et en lui offrant son aide, qui plus est.

Quelle blague.

Il alla pour déverrouiller sa porte d’entrée quand un papier parfaitement bien plié en quatre calé sous celle-ci attira son attention. Il se baissa pour le récolter, les mains tremblantes. Peut être un mot du concierge ? Avait-il oublié de payer son loyer ? Non, il était sûr qu’il était à jour.

Une seule phrase était rédigée d’une écriture calligraphiée à l’encre dorée.

{Surprise. J’ai hâte qu’on puisse se revoir.}

Bohort ouvrit sa porte une bonne fois pour toute, la claquant derrière lui et froissant hâtivement le papier dans sa paume humide. Il chercha un briquet dans tous ses tiroirs et une fois qu’il en trouva un il s’assura de brûler le papier, le passant sous l’eau pour éteindre la flamme et finissant par le jeter dans ses toilettes.

Il fit couler de l’eau fraîche sur le bout légèrement brûlé de ses doigts, avant de perdre connaissance, s’effondrant sur son canapé.

* * *

[LEODAGAN ?! LEODAGAN MERDE !]

Le concerné éloigna le micro de son oreille avec une grimace.

“Rohan ? Qu’est ce que tu veux ?” Marmonna t’il, alerté par le ton affolé de son ami.

[DORIN VIENT DE QUITTER L’AQUITAINE, JE SAIS PAS OÙ IL EST, JE PEUX PAS LE JOINDRE, PUTAIN !]

“Qu’est ce que—“

[QUELQU’UN M’A VENDU, PUTAIN ! J’AI PERDU TOUT CONTACT, IL EST DANS LA NATURE ET IL EN VEUT BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP À BOHORT.]

Leodagan se redressa d’un coup.


	22. Ante Mortem.

Merde merde merde merde merde, réponds réponds réponds _réponds_ —

[Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du : 06–]

Leodagan raccrocha avec rage, envoyant son téléphone contre un mur. Pourquoi est ce que Bohort ne décrochait pas, putain ?! Il se leva pour aller ramasser son mobile, constatant qu’il était sans fissures, avant de réessayer.

Toujours rien.

Il entendit la porte d’entrée de l’appartement s’ouvrir et se fermer, signalant le retour de son fils et de son copain. C’était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il avait bien vu que de balancer la tarte au sol avait blessé Yvain mais il n’avait pas le temps ou l’énergie pour aller s’excuser. De toute façon il avait l’habitude après autant d’années des claques et gestes brusques qui pouvaient partir à tout moment.

Leodagan retomba sur le dos dans son lit les bras bien écartés et fixant son écran, espérant y voir le numéro de son collègue s’y afficher.

Rien. Rien sauf cette odeur qui l’enivrait et qui l’avait empêché de dormir correctement.

Non pas qu’il dorme spécialement bien en général, mais ses draps desquels les effluves de ce putain de parfum émanaient et qui visiblement n’étaient pas foutues de se dissiper lui avait fait tourner la tête toute la nuit dernière, le frustrant comme jamais auparavant.

Il enfouit légèrement sa tête dans un oreiller, toujours aussi agité, sauf que problème : c’était celui auquel Bohort était, il n’y a même pas 24h, complaisamment agrippé, comme l’en témoignait l’odeur presque étouffante de celui-ci. Leodagan grinça des dents avant de l’envoyer valser au sol. Entre le mouron qu’il se faisait pour son subordonné et l’agacement qu’il ressentait à son égard, il ne serait absolument pas foutu de fermer l’œil, ce soir non plus.

* * *

“Vous êtes là ?” Demanda Lancelot, lançant des regards hésitants, essayant de distinguer si son interlocuteur était déjà présent, malgré la pénombre.

“Voyons, évidemment que oui,” lui répondit cette même voix grave, semblant sortir de nulle part. “Ravi de voir que tu as fais le bon choix.”

Le capitaine déglutit, clairement très peu à l’aise mais le fixa droit dans les yeux. L’homme était tout de noir vêtu, ce qui contrastait avec le blanc et les couleurs claires de ses propres habits. Il portait aussi une capuche, qui masquait son visage.

“Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez, bon sang ? Pourquoi me contacter moi ?”

Meleagant esquissa ce qui aurait pu être un sourire, si son expression n’avait pas été aussi carnassière.

“Tu es différent des autres. Tandis qu’ils sont trop focalisés sur leur travail d’équipe bancal, toi, tout seul, tu fais bien plus qu’eux tous réunis...,” murmura t’il, s’approchant de lui. “Il n’y a que toi qui comprends réellement ce qui compte...”

Lancelot ressentit une décharge de fierté éclater dans son torse, sachant pertinemment que l’autre homme avait raison.

“Et alors ? Qu’est ce que ça peut vous faire ?”

“Tu ne connais pas Julius Nepos, toi, non ?” Lui demanda Meleagant, un sourcil haussé.

“Le...mentor d’Arthur, si j’ai bien compris ? Celui qui s’est peut être ou peut être pas suicidé il y a quinze ans, chose à laquelle vous êtes probablement liée ?” Ironisa Lancelot, lui rendant son regard. “Et bah, qu’est ce qu’il y a ?”

L’autre homme lui agrippa soudainement le cou, serrant suffisamment fort pour l’empêcher de parler mais pas assez pour réellement l’étrangler.

“Si j’étais toi, je ferais attention à comment je parle aux gens...tu peux vite avoir de mauvaises surprises, tu sais. C’est bon ? Tu es calmé ?”

Le capitaine hocha la tête comme il put, le visage contorsionné par la douleur. Meleagant le lâcha, le laissant tousser et reprendre sa respiration—difficile et sifflante.

“Je suis venu te faire une offre.”

“Une...quoi ?” Parvint à prononcer Lancelot, les mains autour de la gorge.

“Une offre. Travailler pour moi. Enfin, entre autres...”

Cette remarque eu le don de susciter un réel intérêt chez le blond, qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

“Expliquez vous...?”

Meleagant inspira profondément, l’air satisfait.

“Laisse moi d’abord te poser des questions, moi aussi. N’en as tu pas marre, de voir ton cousin, si incompétent, à un poste plus élevé que le tiens ? De voir ton meilleur ami traîner—non, plus, même, avec un pathétique dealer ? Tu ne trouves pas ça...injuste ?” Lui susurra t’il à l’oreille, le même sourire bestial au visage.

Lancelot serra les poings en le dévisageant, ses grands yeux bleus cherchant une validation qu’il ne cessait de vouloir obtenir d’Arthur.

“Si.”

“Alors sois mon champion,” déclara calmement l’autre homme, effleurant son épaule. “Brouille les pistes de ton équipe, embourbe les, confonds les quant à qui a tué Appius Manilius et Julius Nepos....suffisamment longtemps pour que celui à qui j’ai promis la revanche puisse commettre son acte...”

“De qui...de qui vous parlez ? Qui est ce type ?” Osa demander l’homme toujours vêtu de blanc, les sourcils froncés.

“Tu ne le connais pas.”

“Dites moi au moins pourquoi vous l’aidez, lui aussi...et ce que j’y gagnerai en retour.”

Meleagant ricana doucement, d’un ton rauque.

“La gloire, une promotion...ce que tu veux. Je t’offrirais n’importe lequel de tes désirs, tant que tu acceptes de te joindre à moi.”

“Et si je refuse ? Je finis les poignets taillés ou égorgé, moi aussi ?”

L’homme en noir le dépassa, sa capuche lui couvrant encore une grande partie du visage.

“Mais tu ne refuseras pas, n’est ce pas ?”

Il avait déjà disparu quand Lancelot répondit.

“Non. En effet.”

* * *

Les rayons de soleil aveuglèrent Bohort qui fut immédiatement tiré de son black out, écroulé à moitié sur son canapé. Son premier réflexe fut de se saisir de son téléphone, pas très loin sur la table, pour vérifier l’heure.

Merde. Plus de batterie.

Il se leva à contre contre coeur, allant le faire charger sur la première prise qu’il avait trouvé, en profitant pour partir se doucher et se changer—il portait la même chemise que celle qu’il avait mise le vendredi matin et l’odeur de la cologne de son supérieur n’avait pas encore disparu.

Comme les suçons qui parsemaient toute la longueur de son cou jusqu’à sa clavicule, d’ailleurs.

Quand il revint, son téléphone était à 9% et il constata qu’il était 12h57.

Il était en retard. Très en retard.

Et quoi de pire que ça, que de se rendre compte qu’il avait 12 appels manqués du supérieur mentionné plus tôt, sans message vocal ?

Bohort se mit à violemment paniquer, se demandant s’il devait le rappeler immédiatement, ou simplement se rendre au travail comme si de rien n’était. Malheureusement, les deux options lui déplaisaient fortement.

Il repensa au bout de papier qu’il avait brûlé, le soir d’avant. Depuis, il ne se sentait pas le moindre du monde en sécurité et eu envie de se foutre un pain pour avoir merdé avec Leodagan. Lui au moins, il l’aurait fait se sentir protégé et serein...

Bohort se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir rattraper son erreur un jour. Parce qu’il était tout bonnement impossible qu’il continue de travailler avec cette tension et gêne entre lui et son boss, il ne tiendrait pas le coup du stress.

Il secoua la tête alors qu’il serrait son nœud de cravate. Dorin allait revenir. Dorin allait revenir pour faire ce que lui n’avait pas fait, il y a 15 ans.

Le tuer.

Durant son trajet jusqu’au bureau et même une fois arrivé, ses sourcils restèrent fermement froncés, sa mine sombre alertant visiblement les autres.

“Hey, Bohort, tout va bien ?” Demanda gentiment Caius, lui tendant une tasse de café. “T’as l’air claqué.”

“Non, c’est rien,” sourit-il, reconnaissant. “Je suis juste—“

“Bohort. Faut qu’on cause.” Ordonna Leodagan, sortant à moitié de son bureau.

Décidément, entrer dans les bureaux de ses supérieurs pour se faire réprimander allait devenir son activité principale, à ce rythme là. Son cœur s’emballa alors qu’il lança une moue apologétique à l’italien, se rendant directement là où il était demandé.

“Oui—?”

“Ferme la porte derrière toi,” commença Leodagan, d’un ton beaucoup moins empathique qu’Arthur. “Assieds toi,” continua t’il, pointant une chaise lui faisant face.

Bohort ne s’exécuta pas, restant debout, beaucoup trop perdu et confus pour avoir le temps de prendre peur.

“Écoutez, je—“

“Il va falloir te mettre sous protection de témoin.”

“Sous protection de t—en quel honneur ?!” S’exclama t’il, rassuré, au fond de lui, car c’était franchement quelque chose à laquelle il avait pensé, mais incapable de comprendre pourquoi Leodagan lui en parlait.

“Parce que quelqu’un est en route pour venir te buter, Bohort. Mais je suppose que j’ai pas besoin de te dire qui.”

Deuxième convocation dans un bureau, deuxième révélation brutale de quelqu’un qui n’étais pas sensé être au courant. Le commandant eu l’impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds. Et c’est ce que le sol fit.

Il manqua de s’écrouler avant que Leodagan ne se lève en un temps record et parvienne à le rattraper, une main dans le creux du bas de son dos et une main soutenant son cou.

Bohort se dit qu’il aimait bien, _vraiment_ bien la sensation des mains de son boss sur sa peau.

“Hé ?! Qu’est ce que tu me fais, là ?!” S’écria Leodagan, l’asseyant précipitamment dans son propre fauteuil, plus grand et confortable.

Bohort planta ses prunelles sombres et à présent remplies de larmes, encore une fois, dans celles de son supérieur.

“Vous savez vous aussi, alors. Vous savez,” murmura t’il, tremblant et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, mort de honte, emplit d’un dégoût envers lui même. Leodagan savait. Arthur savait. Venec savait. Qui d’autre, hein ? Lui qui avait réussit à garder son passé bien enfoui là où personne n’irait chercher, il avait suffit d’une putain d’enquête réouverte pour tout faire ressurgir. “Je suis désolé—je suis désolé—ne me virez pas, s’il vous plaît—“

“Je vais pas te virer, je vais te placer sous protection de témoin,” répéta lentement l’autre homme, presque agacé. “De qui tu parles, quand tu dis ‘vous aussi ?’”

Bohort étouffa un sanglot, sentant que sa crise de nerfs ne ferait qu’augmenter le courroux de son supérieur, se forçant à parler aussi clairement que possible.

“Arthur et Venec. Arthur—Arthur m’a confronté à ce sujet hier soir. Après midi. Je sais _plus_ —“

“Oh.”

Ils avaient de sacrés problèmes de communication, dans la famille, ironisa intérieurement Leodagan. Il faudra qu’il débriefe ça avec son cousin.

“Et il sait quoi ? Comme moi ? Que tu as buté un sale type à coup de 28 balles dans la tronche ?”

Bohort secoua la tête.

“Juste que toute mon ancienne équipe est morte le même jour. Sauf—sauf Dorin.”

Les yeux de Leodagan s’écarquillèrent et il fit un pas en arrière.

“Que—que quoi ?”

Le commandant esquissa un sourire sans joie.

“Ah, vous ne saviez pas ?" 


	23. Hysteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolé

Bohort expira lentement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées, essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Le regard dur de son supérieur n'arrangeait rien.

Il voulait disparaître loin, repartir à cette soirée de vendredi et à samedi, tout recommencer du début, ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Comment avait-il pu tout faire foirer en si peu de temps ?

"Ah, ça veut dire que vous ne saviez vraiment--vraiment pas," murmura t'il, n'osant toujours pas le regarder. "Et bien voilà. C'est fait. Vous savez, vous aussi. Il y a quinze ans, mon équipe—toute mon équipe est morte, le même jour."

Un long silence prit place dans le bureau, Leodagan tombait des nues.

"Tu bouges pas." Déclara t'il, le pointant du doigt, et sortant de son bureau en hurlant le prénom de son cousin qui arriva en trombes et visiblement agacé dans son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler de bon ma—Bohort ! T'es arrivé."

Il avait les sourcils froncés et la mine inquiète, remarquant sans peine que son subordonné était dans un état de choc. Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupît à ses côtés, posant une main sur la sienne.

"Putain, Leodagan, t'as fais quoi encore ?"

"Tu savais, toi ? Que lui et Dorin étaient les seuls survivants de son ancienne équipe ?" Demanda seulement son cousin d'un ton qui tombait bien au dessous des 0°c.

"Do—qui ?" S'étonna honnêtement Arthur, regardant Bohort. "Je sais pas qui c'est ton gars là. Mais oui je—je savais, pour l'équipe. Mais depuis même pas une semaine hein ! Venec m'en a parlé il y a trois-quatre jours, quand je lui ai demandé de se renseigner sur Bohort."

Le concerné eut un rire moqueur, secouant la tête avec énervement.

"Vous n'étiez pas très à jours sur vos informations, hein," continua t'il, détachant sa main de celle d'Arthur. "Dorin est un ancien co-équipier. Il était capitaine."

_Oh._

Leodagan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, plutôt fier de lui : il avait eu raison, le fils de Claudas s'était bien retrouvé des deux côtés du miroir à un moment ou à un autre.

"Et oui, je l'avais laissé—laissé s'enfuir," continua Bohort, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il allait dire. "En lui laissant un—un cadeau d'adieu," ajouta t'il, tentant un brin d'ironie.

"De quoi, un cadeau ?"

"Il a une large cicatrice sur le cou," expliqua Leodagan, tendant la photocopie du selfie de Dorin qu'il avait imprimé. "C'est de ça dont il parle."

Arthur s'en saisit, l'observant avec intérêt.

"Eh mais c'est—" Il leva les yeux vers son ami, l'air interrogateur. "C'est ta boucle, ça ?"

Bohort hocha silencieusement la tête, la touchant du bout de ses doigts rougis.

"Pourquoi il l'avait—?"

"C'était un cadeau," répondit doucement son commandant, d'un air amère. "Pour sa promotion en tant que capitaine. Elle était à moi, je lui ai offert, il nous a trahi, je lui ai reprise. Ça me semblait logique, à l'époque."

* * *

Lancelot avait gardé son manteau fermement serré autour de lui, son col impeccable, marchant d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Blaise. Pour une fois, il avait fait nuit blanche et y étant moins habitué que Leodagan, Arthur ou encore son cousin, les effets de la fatigue s'étaient vite faits ressentir. Il toqua avec force sur la lourde porte en métal du bureau, attendant tranquillement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards effrayés autour de lui depuis qu'il était sorti de son appartement, craignant que l'homme en noir—Meleagant, ne le traque. Peut être était-ce le cas mais il avait décidé de se concentrer sur son but, c'est à dire aller voir Blaise, pour se sortir ça de la tête. Enfin, non, précisément que non, mais il se comprenait. Au moment où il relevait la main pour re-toquer, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, Blaise toujours assis devant son ordinateur.

"Tu veux un truc ?" Demanda t'il directement, sans lever les yeux.

"Tu peux verrouiller la porte avant s'il te plaît ? On est d'accord qu'il n'y a aucun micro ou cameras dans cette pièce, hein ?"

Le quartier-maître le dévisagea avec confusion mais referma bien l'entrée, à l'aide d'une télécommande.

"Bien sûr que non. Pas extérieurs à mon boulot en tout cas. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de tous les bâtiments. Pourquoi ?"

Lancelot déboutonna sa veste et la posa délicatement sur le bureau du presque-chauve qui le regardait comme s'il était fou.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu f—"

Le capitaine gratta l'intérieur de l'habit couleur crème et en sortit une minuscule pastille.

"C'est un des derniers gadgets que je vous ai présenté, ça ?" S'étonna Blaise, tandis que l'autre la faisait tourner entre ses doigts. "Tu fous quoi avec un micro sur toi ?"

"Je suis passé la chercher hier soir avant de partir. J'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter."

* * *

"Ça veut dire—ça veut dire que Dorin te traque ?" Déduit Arthur, après que Bohort lui ai raconté plus ou moins ce que Leodagan avait appris de Rohan. "Merde, mais il faut te mettre sous protection de témoins et te retirer de l'enquête !"

"Je—j'y pensais et je—je voulais aussi, mais je—je voudrais éviter finalement."

Ses deux supérieurs se tournèrent en même temps vers lui, surpris.

"Hein ?"

"S'il vous plait. S'il vous plaît je—je veux pas être enfermé dans mon appart ou je ne sais où—"

"Bohort, on a juste besoin de rattraper ce type—" tenta Arthur, levant ses mains devant lui, dans un geste de défense.

"Puis si toi t'as déjà perdu toute ton équipe, nous on aimerait éviter," compléta cruellement Leodagan, sans le regarder.

"Quoi?" Eut il l'audace de s'étonner, alors que son cousin lui lançait un regard haineux.

"Écoutez," commença lentement Bohort, lui montrant ses doigts rouges, "j'ai reçu une note, hier. De Dorin. Je l'ai—je l'ai brûlé mais—je suis sûr que c'était lui. L'écriture correspondait et," il inspira, manquant d'éclater encore une fois en sanglots. "Il est déjà dans la ville, il sait où j'habite, il—il peut très bien déjà être au pied des bâtiments de police. Je—je peux pas retourner chez moi. Je ne peux aller nulle part," finit-il d'une voix blanche, comme s'il venait à peine de réaliser la gravité de la situation.

Caius débarqua aussi bruyamment qu'Arthur dans le bureau de Leodagan, le teint blafard.

"Cazzo, je viens de probablement trouver pourquoi Nepos s'est fait descendre. Cazzo che _cazzo_ —"

"Qu'est ce que—"

"Un trafic d'enfants, des filles pas plus vieilles que dix-sept ans !," s'écria presque l'italien, brandissant des documents sous leurs visages. "Il essayait de rendre sa transparence à l'ordre, et il avait découvert un PUTAIN DE TRAFIC D'HUMAINS," continua t'il, cette fois réellement en train de s'égosiller. "VOUS VOUS RENDEZ _COMPTE_ ?!"

Le commissaire et son cousin se tournèrent automatiquement vers Bohort qui semblait très, très proche de l’évanouissement.

Le téléphone de Leodagan se mit à sonner, brisant le silence ahuri qui avait fait ordre de réponse au nombre de révélations qui venaient de leur tomber dessus et de tout ce que ça impliquait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je travaille, rappelle moi plus t—"

[Papa, c'était prévu les gars de la clim qui devaient passer, aujourd'hui ?]

"De quoi tu p—"

[ _Ouais_ ,] le coupa son fils, d'une voix suraiguë et hystérique. [Ouais, c'est bien ce que j'me disais !]


	24. Dance Macabre.

“Yvain putain qu’est-ce que—t’es où, là, dans l’appart ?!”

[Je suis avec Gauvain et Simba dans ma chambre, on—on a vu la voiture de la ‘clim’ depuis la fenêtre—]

Leodagan entendit son fils étouffer un sanglot étranglé, marmonnant quelque chose à son copain, sûrement, ce à quoi son cœur se serra difficilement alors qu'il manqua de faire tomber son téléphone au sol. En levant les yeux il remarqua que les trois autres personnes dans la salle le fixaient, l’air encore plus affolées qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà, attendant qu’il réagisse.

“Il se passe quoi?” Demanda alors Caius, la main toujours agrippée aux documents froissés. “Il a quoi, Yvain ?”

Leodagan l’ignora, se concentrant sur son coup de fil.

“Okay, okay, tu connais la procédure. Ils vont sûrement essayer de rentrer par la porte d’entrée ou péter une fenêtre. Tu évacues maintenant via la double porte derrière ton armoire, tu m’entends ? Et tu prends le glock.”

L’italien entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à interroger son ‘supérieur’ sur ce que tout ça signifiait, mais la panique qui avait pris le dessus sur l’autre l’arrêta immédiatement. Arthur et Bohort se fixaient, semblant saisir ce qu’il se passait, le souffle court.

“Tu m’entends Yvain ? Tu prends ce putain de glock, je te fais confiance, rappelle toi juste de ce que je t’ai appris. Okay mon grand ?” Supplia presque Leodagan, penché sur son bureau, sa main libre arrachant avec panique des bouts de papier. “Ensuite, tu t’assures d’avoir éteint ton téléphone, voire tu le laisses là, mais il ne faut pas qu’il risque de sonner ou de s’allumer. Okay ? Tout va bien se passer.”

Un silence de quelques secondes prit place au bout du fil, ne faisait qu’accroître sa panique et son impuissance : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les pédales dans une telle situation, et surtout pas devant les autres.

[D’accord,] répondit enfin son fils, la voix aux accents d’une tonalité irrégulière, semblant à bout de souffle. [D’accord, je—promis, je vais faire attention. Je—papa...?]

“Oui ?”

[On—on va pas mourir, hein ?] Osa t’il demander alors, bien que son père ne puisse pas le voir, qu’il serrait la main de Gauvain à s’en rendre les jointures blanches. [Ça—ça fait depuis tout ce temps que tu—que tu travailles aux—dans ce genre de trucs et—il nous est jamais rien arrivé, alors pourquoi—]

Le tremblement empirait avec chaque nouveau mot et sa phrase fut coupée par ses larmes.

Malgré sa réputation d’homme sans peur et à la carapace de métal, Leodagan se sentait lui aussi au bord de la crise de nerfs, pire, de la crise d’anxiété.

Non. Il fallait qu’il utilise sa colère envers Bohort pour garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser submerger d’autres émotions.

Il ne pouvait pas faillir, pas maintenant, pas alors que l’enquête avançait aussi bien, qu’il devait venir en aide aux gamins, qu’il avait tellement de responsabilités—

“Tout ira bien, Yvain.”

[Tu le promets ?]

“Je le jure.”

Un soupir tremblotant retentit à l’appareil tandis que Yvain hochait la tête pour lui même.

[Je t’aime, papa. À—à tout à l’heure, d'accord ?]

Leodagan ferma les yeux pendant ce qui lui parut être de longues minutes, s’assurant de chasser les larmes.

“Je t’aime aussi, Yvain. Tout ira bien. Tout ira _bien_.”

Il raccrocha sans un coup d’œil pour les autres, le regard toujours fixé sur les bouts de papier.

“Les garçons et Simba sont chez moi et il y a de grandes chances que quelqu’un—plusieurs personnes— en lien avec l’enquête,” il secoua la tête, “—les enquêtes,— y soient aussi, et qu’ils essayent de me faire chanter.”

Attendez, non. Ça n’était pas logique. Pourquoi le choisir lui comme cible ? Il n’avait aucun rapport avec—

“Bohort. Non, c’est _Bohort_ qu’ils veulent faire chanter ! Pas moi !”

L’intéressé le regarda avec surprise, essayant de faire le lien.

“Moi ?”

“Réfléchissez,” continua Leodagan sans lui prêter attention. “On sait que Dorin veut le descendre, mais est-ce que lui,” il pointa Bohort, “a prévu de se rendre ? Si l’autre le sait, qu’il est possible qu’il résiste, il cherche une façon de le faire plier.”

Il se saisit de son manteau, chargeant un pistolet.

“Ça veut dire que ça fait au moins trois jours que je me fais pister,” conclut difficilement le commandant. “Et ils ont dû me repérer avec les garçons quand on est allés se balader ou faire les courses et que—“

“J’étais pas là. Exactement,” acquiesça son supérieur, hochant la tête. “Donc, Dorin a pu en déduire que tu étais proche d’eux, suffisamment pour qu’il en déduise que ça serait une pression sur toi. Et il t’a sûrement fais suivre pour découvrir où ils résident.”

Arthur et Caius ouvrirent enfin la bouche, de plus en plus perdus.

“Dorin ?”

“Attends, donc Dorin veut forcer Bohort à se rendre—pour se venger ? Et par peur qu’il ne le fasse pas, il prend Yvain et Gauvain...en otage...?” Supposa le premier, paniqué à l’idée de voir son petit cousin pris au piège. “Mais pourquoi—“

Il se tourna vers Bohort.

“Excuse moi de dire ça comme ça mais...pourquoi est ce qu’il aurait peur que tu ne veuilles pas te rendre ? Non pas que je dis qu’on va te livrer dans la gueule du loup—“ se rattrapa t’il immédiatement, “mais je veux dire—“

“Que je suis pas du genre brave et courageux comme vous tous ? Que je ne tiendrais pas tête ?” Le coupa Bohort, dont la voix ne s’élevait pas au dessus du murmure. “Je sais ce que vous en pensez tous, ce n’est pas grave. Tu peux le dire.”

“Écoutez, j’ai mes gamins à aller sauver, ça vous embête qu’on remette vos états d’âme à tout à l’heure ?” Pressa Leodagan, ajustant son porte pistolet autour de ses épaules, enfilant son manteau. “Caius, tu vas te charger de sniper, en général c’est Lancelot qui s’en occupe mais je sais pas trop où il est. Arthur, en première ligne avec moi.”

Son cousin hocha la tête, déterminé à en finir avec ceux qui avaient joué avec le feu.

À force, ils finiraient par se brûler.

Comme Bohort.

* * *

La cave était noire.

C’était un enchaînement d’une dizaine de pièces, certaines plus remplies que d’autres, formant un dédale poussiéreux. Ils s’étaient réfugiés dans la plus reculée mais étaient ainsi donc complètement acculés et sans espoir de fuite, au cas où ça prendrait une tournure non désirable. Aucune lumière ne filtrait et seules les respirations haletantes et anxieuses de Yvain et Gauvain retentissaient avec des échos, une goutte d’eau s’écrasant en un bruit assourdissant plusieurs fois par minutes. Simba était alerte à leurs côtés, pressé contre le fils de Leodagan, faisant de son mieux pour le rassurer et calmer la crise de panique qui risquait de se déclencher.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s’était écoulé. À partir du moment où Leodagan avait raccroché Yvain les avait trainé dans un long escalier en colimaçon qui descendait depuis un passage secret derrière une armoire—étagère de sa chambre. Gauvain l’avait aussi vu caler quelque chose dans le dos de son pantalon—une arme. Depuis quand l’autre pouvait-il— _savait_ -il s’en servir ?

En y réfléchissant, peut être que d’avoir deux parents qui travaillaient dans un milieu à risque, ça forçait à prendre des précautions. Ce n’était pas les siens, déjà en prison, qui auraient pu en avoir suffisamment à foutre pour le former, lui, en tout cas.

Il voulait rassurer son copain, dont une main était toujours dans la sienne et dont l’autre tenait sûrement le pistolet, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas parler, pas bouger, pas voir—

Gauvain se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang pour s’empêcher d’émettre ne serait-ce que le moindre son.

Tout ce qu’ils pouvait faire, c’était attendre. Attendre et espérer que Leodagan vienne les sauver.

Il sentit Yvain s’agiter à côté de lui tandis que des bruits étouffés retentissaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Étaient-ce ceux qui les traquaient ? Ou bien le père de son copain et son cousin? Aucune possibilité de savoir et ça le tuait à petit feu.

À quoi bon avoir une arme, si aucun d’entre eux n’était en état de l’utiliser correctement ?

Gauvain se rendit compte qu’ils allaient mourir. Ils allaient mourir ici, dans la cave sombre qui ressemblait plus à une cellule de prison, sans personne d’autre.

* * *

“C’est à cause Bohort,” pesta Leodagan, donnant un coup de volant brutal et faisant grincer les pneus de la voiture. “S’il nous en avait parlé plus tôt, putain—“

Caius et Arthur se raccrochaient aux accoudoirs comme ils pouvaient, bien que le premier, qui montait son fusil, avait manqué de s’exploser le crâne contre la vitre au moins trois fois depuis qu’ils étaient partis.

“Il a vu son équipe crever devant ses yeux, Leodagan.” Contesta Arthur, avec humeur. “T’imagines ce que ça fait au mental, ce genre de traumatisme ?!”

Son cousin lui jeta un coup d’œil à travers la lunette avant, indigné.

“Ouais ?! Bah moi avec ces conneries, je peux perdre mes _GAMINS, PUTAIN! NIVEAU MENTAL NON PLUS, C’EST GÉNIAL, HEIN ?!”_

Il se gara n’importe comment dans un coin de rue, signalant à Caius d’aller se positionner en haut de l’immeuble qu’il désignait. L’italien obtempéra, le plus discrètement possible, après avoir enfoncé son oreillette.

“Je rentre par la porte d’entrée, tu te charges de la sortie de secours,” déclara Leodagan, “t’as ton gilet ?”

Arthur acquiesça sans un mot, les deux mains agrippant fermement son arme pointée vers le sol.

Tandis que son le plus vieux abattit sans aucun soucis la porte d’entrée qui avait été forcée, il se dirigea vers la sortie donnant sur la rue, la poussant, en essayant d’être aussi silencieux que possible.

Leodagan pénétra dans son propre appartement sur la pointe des pieds, constatant tout d’abord qu’il n’y avait aucun signe de lutte : les meubles étaient encore debout, rien de cassé, pas de traces de sang....

Il s’aventura le long du couloir des chambres, son arme toujours dans son holster. Lorsqu’il entendit des murmures étouffés provenant de la chambre de son fils, son cœur s’emballa—ce n’était pas de l’excitation, celle qu’il ressentait avec allégresse lors de ses missions habituelles.

Non, il était terrifié pour les deux adolescents.

Il dégaina immédiatement son arme en entrant dans la chambre, mais ne trouva qu’un bordel monstre, livres au sol, lit aux draps retirés et étagères effondrées.

Leodagan se précipita dans l’escalier.

* * *

Gauvain se rapprocha encore plus d’Yvain quand la porte de la cave s’entrouvrit, laissant passer un minuscule filet de lumière jaune qui fit ressortir les brins de poussière dans l’air, mais qui n’atteint, heureusement, pas du tout la pièce dans laquelle ils s’étaient réfugiés.

Ils étaient encore cachés et dans l’ombre.

Il parvint à distinguer l’ombre d’un figure à la carrure assez large se détacher le long d’un mur—plutôt un gabarit d’homme et il reprit espoir que peut être qu’Arthur ou Leodagan étaient arrivés.

“Où sont les gamins ?” Demanda la voix grasse, probablement dans un téléphone ou appareil du genre. “Ouais, j’ai trouvé un passage en foutant la chambre du fils en bordel. J’suis dans la cave là. Y a plusieurs pièces. J’vais y aller une par une.”


	25. Dance, dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première fois de mi vida que je teste l’écriture d’une wannabe scène d’action donc bon,,,i try

"C'est quoi ce _BORDEL_ ?!" Hurla Blaise, retirant la retransmission de la pastille que Lancelot venait de lui transmettre, le visage—et le crâne—rouge de colère.

"Meleagant, la seule raison pour laquelle t'as eu des trucs sur lui....comme il le dit, c'est parce qu'il a laissé ça fuiter. Je ne sais pas..."

“C’est une info _CAPITALE_ , faut aller le dire aux autres, merde !”

Le quartier-maître se leva avec précipitation, poussant le capitaine à faire de même, sortant du bureau avec précipitation, remontant les étages les menant à leur open space. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, surprenant un Bohort pâle comme un linge écroulé sur une chaise, Karadoc lui tendant un carré de sucre et un verre d'eau alors que Perceval leva la tête vers eux.

"Où sont passés les autres ?" Demanda Blaise, sur les nerfs, scrutant la pièce.

"Chez Leodagan. Yvain et Gauvain sont coincés avec des gens qui en veulent à Bohort," expliqua Perceval d'une clarté qui les surpris tous.

"Parce que Dorin veut revenir de venger de ce que j'ai fait," lâcha le concerné d'une voix morte. "Tout est de ma faute, ils vont mourir, ils vont mourir et c'est de ma f—"

"Se venger, t'as dit ?" L'interrompit Lancelot, échangeant un regard avec Blaise.

"Hein ?"

"C'est de lui dont ton gars en noir parlait, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, quelles sont les chances que ce soit pas lui ? Tout coïncide. Et c’est ton cousin, donc tu es en lien direct,” déclara le quartier-maître, lâchant un soupir époustouflé. "C'est qui, Dorin ?"

Bohort s'appuya contre l'épaule amicale que lui offrit Perceval, prêt à se re-lancer dans son récit.

* * *

"Toujours rien..."

La voix grasse continua de retentir dans les couloirs, de rapprochant dangereusement. Yvain et Gauvain suppliaient intérieurement que Simba ne fasse aucun bruit, qu'il ne le fasse pas se faire repérer.

_B A N G !_

La première détonation partît, arrachant un hurlement surpris à l'homme qui se plaqua contre un mur et dont l'ombre montra qu'il avait lui aussi brandit son arme.

"QUI EST LÀ ?!" Hurla t'il, pointant l'entrée de la cave, avant que deux autres tirs de semonce ne se fassent entendre. "T'ES QUI, FILS DE PUTE ?!"

Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent, terriblement paniqués tandis que le terre-neuve avait commencé à s'agiter à l'entente des bruits. Yvain le retenait par le collier, lui lançant des regards qu'il savait vains.

L'homme s'éloigna enfin de la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés, essayant d'atteindre la personne qui l'avait rejoint.

"DÉVOILE TOI—"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car un bruyant craquement retentit, suivit de près par un rugissement de douleur. "ESPÈCE DE—"

Que se passait-il ? Les adolescents n'osaient pas bouger, mais si l'intrus était en train d'être combattu, alors c'était forcément par quelqu'un qui leur voulait du bien, non ?

* * *

Arthur déambulait, tendu, dans le parking sous terrain de l'immeuble, se précipitant à monter dans les escaliers de secours lorsque les premiers coups de feu retentirent.

Merde merde merde—

Il déboucha sur une longue suite de couloirs mal éclairés et dont la présence de poussière ferait s'évanouir un asthmatique d'un coup. Profitant que deux autres détonations résonnèrent, il suivit le bruit, remarquant deux silhouettes d’hommes aux armes pointées les unes sur l’autre. Était-ce—

Le plus grand des deux se jeta sur l’autre, profitant du fait que celui-ci ait le nez visiblement cassé et qu’il ait porté une main à son visage pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant trébucher et lâcher son arme, avant de tirer dedans pour l’éloigner le plus possible de sa portée.

Leodagan.

Son cousin eu à peine le temps de s’avancer encore une fois vers l’autre homme qu’un autre coup de feu le fit s’effondrer, un genou à terre, sa main libre tâtant la tâche de sang qui s’étendait dangereusement vite au niveau du bas de son torse. Arthur braqua son arme sur la quatrième parti, qui était arrivé derrière Leodagan, et dont le bout du pistolet fumait encore légèrement.

“POLICE ! LÂCHE TON ARME, CONNARD !” S’écria Arthur, braquant la sienne sur lui, débattant sur la meilleure chose à faire : tirer, ou essayer de le faire abandonner.

L’autre homme ne sembla pas de cet avis, pointant une seconde fois son arme sur Leodagan, qui se relevait en respirant difficilement. Son hésitation qui dura moins d’une demi-seconde, fut suffisante pour que, même touché, l’ancien espion réussisse à se retourner et faire dévier son tir, faisant se ficher la balle dans le sol, juste à ses pieds.

Arthur reporta son attention sur l’homme à la voix grasse, qui essayait de ramper vers son arme. Il tira deux fois—une fois près de sa tête, pour le dissuader, et une fois sur l’arme, pour l’éloigner définitivement. Il s’approcha de lui, l’immobilisa en tordant son bras dans son dos d’un geste expert, un genou dans ses côtes, lui enfilant directement les menottes.

Leodagan était toujours aux prises avec le quatrième homme, la douleur dans son ventre l’empêchant de bloquer ses attaques de façon optimale, ce que l’autre avait manifestement compris, abandonnant son pistolet au sol pour un couteau de chasse qu’il avait sortit de son manteau.

“Leodag—“

“Occupe toi des gamins !” Se contenta de lui répondre son cousin en esquivant un coup de l’arme blanche à l’épaule, suffisamment pour que sa peau ne soit pas atteinte mais pour que sa veste de costume tout de même déchirée. “C’est eux, la priorité, bouge !”

Arthur se releva et appelant les prénoms des deux adolescents, leur ordonnant de ne pas sortir de leur cachette mais d’au moins lui dire où ils étaient.

“ON EST TOUT AU FOND !” Hurla Gauvain, ne lâchant pas la main d’Yvain qui avait les yeux exorbités, ne semblant même plus suivre ce qu’il se passait. “DERNIÈRE PIÈCE À G— _SIMBA_ !”

D’un coup, l’imposante masse qu’était le terre-neuve s’élança hors de leur cachette, aboyant bruyamment, dépassant Arthur sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire et se précipitant sur l’homme au couteau, lui enfonçant ses crocs dans la jambe.

“PUTAIN DE MER—“

L’homme chancela, le visage tordu par la douleur et tenta de planter son arme dans le dos du chien qui ne voulait pas lâcher son mollet. Leodagan en profita pour lui tirer dessus à bout portant, pile au milieu du front, ne cillant pas quand les éclats de sang lui éclaboussèrent le visage et menacèrent d’entrer dans ses yeux.

“Simba, lâche le. _Couché_ ,” ordonna t’il froidement, contemplant le corps à ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers l’autre homme qui les fixait avec rage—rage sous laquelle était tapie une peur qu’il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. “Toi. Qui t’as amené ici ?”

L’homme cracha au sol, tordant son cou pour essayer de les atteindre.

“Jamais je te le dirais, espèce de—“

“Est-ce que c’était Dorin ?”

Ses yeux s’agrandirent, et ce fut assez pour confirmer que Leodagan avait raison. Il lui tira dessus au même endroit, agacé.

“Voilà. Comme ça, toi et ton pote êtes assortis.”

“T’avais pas besoin de le buter lui aussi,” marmonna Arthur, le nez plissé. “On pouvait juste l’interroger au commissariat.”

Leodagan l’ignora, un gémissement de douleur s’échappant contre son gré d’entre ses lèvres, alors qu’il se retint au mur, la main plaquée contre son ventre.

“Merde putain—Caius ?! Caius, tu m’entends ?”

La connexion à son oreillette se fit immédiatement, la voix grésillante mais rassurante de son ami retentissant dans son oreille.

[Sì. Y en a trois qui ont essayé de se tirer, je les ai abattus. Mais c’était tout. Va falloir appeler les autres pour qu’ils viennent sécuriser le paramètre, pas sûr que d’avoir trois mecs qui se vident de leur sang dans la rue c’est ce que t’aime voir en début de semaine,] ironisa t’il.

“Oui, appelle surtout une ambulance avant.”

[Uh ? Cazzo, est-ce que—]

“Leodagan s’est fait toucher au v—hey, reste assis putain, t’empires tout là !” S’écria Arthur alors que son oncle essayait de se révéler, les dents serrées. “—au ventre. La balle est plus dedans et ça pisse le sang. Faut se bouger. YVAIN ! GAUVAIN ! Vous sortez _SURTOUT_ PAS !” Continua t’il, la voix toujours haussée à l’attention du bout du couloir. Il était hors de question qu’ils aient à voir le tableau macabre qu’il avait sous les yeux, ils devaient rester planqués jusqu’à ce que les renforts arrivent. “Je vais venir vous voir juste après, mais là il faut—“

Merde, se doutaient-il que Leodagan était touché ? Il devait crier pour se faire entendre, mais sûrement qu’ils l’avaient entendu parler à Caius.

“Il faut que j’aide ton père, Yvain. Okay ?”

Ce fut la voix de Gauvain qui lui répondit.

“Arthur, j’essaye de l’aider là, j’ai jeté son arme à l’autre bout de la pièce mais sans Simba il—“

“Simba est couvert de sang, il peut pas revenir vers vous pour l’instant,” contesta le commissaire.

“Mais—“

“S’il te plaît, je te fais confiance. Les secours vont vite arriver, essaye de repousser sa crise autant que possible, fais lui faire des exos de respiration, je sais pas—“ Arthur commençait à s’affoler, le sang qui coulait beaucoup trop vite et beaucoup trop tout court l’inquiétait. Évidemment que son oncle en avait vu des pires, mais là, c’était sur lui que reposait ses chances de survies avant que les autres n’arrivent. “Caius ?”

[Toujours là,] répondit l’italien, qui semblait occupé à ranger son matériel, [J’ai contacté les secours et le reste de l’équipe.]

“Dis à Blaise d’utiliser le tracker sur nos gilets pour nos localiser. On a besoin d’aide immédiate,” commanda Arthur, enlevant son gilet pour retirer son propre sweat-shirt et faire pression sur la blessure de son oncle, espérant au moins lui faire gagner du temps.

Il attendit, appuyé sur la plaie, son habit plus rouge que gris, la tension dans ses épaules ne se soulageant que lorsque les sirènes des ambulances retentirent et qu’il entendit des bruits de pas et des paroles confuses se rapprocher.

Il continua de presser sans relâche.


	26. Agape.

L’ambulance s’était hâtée d’emmener Leodagan à l’hôpital le plus proche—et surtout le meilleur—tandis que Lancelot, Blaise et Bohort s’étaient occupés de sécuriser le périmètre, déroulant la fameuse bande jaune et écartant les civils et leur curiosité déplacée. Le quartier-maître s’était déjà plaint quant au fait qu’ils devraient donner une conférence de presse pour expliquer ce qu’il se passait et surtout qu’il ne comptait pas être celui s’y collant. Karadoc s’était proposé puis s’était fait directement écarter et ce fut le maître d’armes qui fut mis en charge.

Yvain, Gauvain et Simba étaient ressortis après que le père du premier ait été transféré aux Urgences et les deux jeunes hommes furent immédiatement placés en cellule psychologique. Yvain se calmait avec difficulté mais il n’avait pas fait de crise de panique à proprement parler.

Sa mère, Séli, s’était rendue auprès des deux aussi tôt que possible, pestant sur le manque de précautions qu’avait pris son ex-mari dans la façon dont il les avait sauvé mais était quand même rassurée de voir que son fils, son copain et le chien service allaient bien. Elle n’avait rien dit au sujet de Leodagan mais à l’œil expert on comprenait qu’elle gardait le silence pour ne pas s’embourber dans l’inquiétude.

Guenievre, la grande sœur d’Yvain n’avait pas pu venir car elle était en Espagne mais les contacta peu de temps après, essayant de rassurer les adolescents autant que possible.

Ils étaient repartis avec Séli dès que la situation s’était à peu près calmée, malgré l’insistance de son fils de vouloir aller visiter son père à l’hôpital.

* * *

L’ambiance était morose dans l’une des voitures de service du Département K.

“Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?” Demanda lentement Karadoc, fourrant un carré de chocolat dans sa bouche. Il avait forcé le reste de l’équipe à faire de même, insistant que c’était bon pour le moral.

“J’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi le gars en noir là, euh, Meleagant, pourquoi il a dit que Lancelot devrait être un agent triple,” ajouta Perceval.

“Double.”

“Hein ?”

“On dit agent double,” rectifia nonchalamment Arthur, assis sur la banquette arrière, à côté du grand chauve.

“Ah ouais, p’têtre,” répondit le lieutenant en haussant les épaules. “Du coup je comprends toujours pas.”

“Je crois qu’il voulait que serve de taupe pour vous empêcher de régler l’affaire correctement,” expliqua Lancelot, de l’autre côté de Blaise. “Vous ralentir, quoi. Pour que son type vienne se venger de Bohort,” compléta t’il. “Mais pourquoi moi en particulier...”

“On a écouté ce que tu as enregistré, entre temps,” le coupa Arthur. “C’est vrai, que t’as l’impression de pas être assez reconnu, vis à vis de moi ?”

Le capitaine baissa les yeux, rougissant immédiatement.

“C’est—“

“Lancelot.”

Il releva la tête, la présence de Blaise entre eux deux rendant la conversation encore plus embrassante.

“T’es mon meilleur ami, Lance. Je sais que je l’dis pas souvent, mais c’est la vérité. J’sais pas ce que ce taré a voulu te rentrer dans le crâne, mais une fois ce bordel de terminé, j’vais faire en sorte de rectifier ça,” continua Arthur, le regardant doit dans les yeux, par dessous la tête du quartier-maître. “T’es un membre important de cette équipe, et tu vaux mieux que de te faire rabaisser au rang de ‘connard envieux qui retourne sa veste.’”

Toutes ces paroles n’empêchaient pas que Lancelot se sentait encore amère quant à son affection qui n’allait qu’à un sens, mais elles adoucirent quand même son ressentiment. S’il pouvait au moins repartir sur d’autres bases, plus honnêtes, alors il n’en demandait pas plus. Arthur avait raison. Il valait mieux que ça.

* * *

“Il ne risque plus rien et est sorti du bloc il y a au moins un quart d’heure. Cependant, je vous demanderai de faire attention quand vous lui rendrez visite. Une exception vient de vous être accordée, vu que vous êtes du même département de police, ou je ne sais trop quoi. Mais n’en abusez pas.”

“Je vous le promets. Merci beaucoup.”

La chirurgienne hocha vaguement la tête dans la direction de l’autre homme, repartant directement dans la direction opposée, remettant son masque sur son visage.

Le policier entra sans bruit dans la chambre, se tirant une chaise et s'asseyant à côté de l’homme endormi dont le torse se soulevant à des intervalles réguliers le rassura quant à son état.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir aussi calme, aussi reposé, mais aussi vulnérable. Il se demanda, avec regret, s’il aurait pu le voir ainsi, serein et endormi, s’il était resté et s’il n’avait pas tout fait foirer il y a deux jours. Rêver de se réveiller à côté d’un type sur lequel on a des vues depuis 15 ans et gâcher sa première opportunité c’était plutôt con, non ?

“Honnêtement, ça m’arrange que vous dormiez. J’aurais jamais eu le courage de vous le dire en face. Après tout, ma pleutrerie est assez connue de tous, hein ?”

Il sourit doucement, hésitant à continuer.

“Tout est de ma faute. Enfin, non, pas la mort de l’ami de Arthur ou de son mentor, m’enfin....tout ça. Si—si j’avais été honnête sur mon passé, si j’avais essayé de rectifier mes erreurs...”

En secouant la tête il laissa échapper un soupir las.

“Quand mes anciens subordonnés—amis, mes anciens amis...sont morts, j’ai voulu tout oublier. J’aurais voulu effacer cette partie de ma vie, de moi, et ne jamais y revenir. Je suppose...que ce qu’il m’arrive en ce moment c’est le prix que je paye. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour tenir tête à Dorin. Tant qu’à...faire ressortir des choses auxquelles vous ne vous attendriez pas.”

C’était toujours différent, d’être commandant, dépendant de si on était à la tête de l’équipe ou non.

“J’espère juste...que les garçons récupèrent. Et Simba, aussi. J’irai les voir, s’ils le veulent bien. Reposez vous et reprenez des forces. Même si, de toute façon, vous allez vouloir sortir de cet endroit aussi vite que possible, hein ?” Ri t'il, en se penchant vers lui. “Les infirmières ont laissé Blaise passer avant moi, dans la chambre, quand vous étiez au bloc. Il vous a laissé de quoi vous changer.”

Il écarta une des boucles de Leodagan qui tombait sur son front avec la plus grande délicatesse et se prit à caresser sa joue du bout du pouce.

Il avait terriblement envie de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Étrange. Par moments, ce n’était pas les gestes les plus charnels qui étaient les plus intimes.

Il quitta la chambre de son supérieur sans un autre mot.

Au moment où il refermait la porte derrière lui Leodagan expira plus fort, ouvrant les yeux avec effort.

En effet, il allait se casser de ce putain d’hosto aussi _vite_ que possible.


	27. Sunshine.

En général, dans les films d'action, la personne bloquée dans un lit à l'hôpital, même couverte de blessures prévient à retirer les différents fils et tubes qui les tenaient en vie ou n'importe quelle autre merde. Leodagan avait appris à contre cœur que de retirer un cathéter d'un coup, ça arrachait, ça arrachait à _mort_.

Alors oui, okay, il détestait les hôpitaux, mais il détestait aussi se sentir faible et en général, les deux étaient en corrélation directe. Il avait donc retiré le cathéter avec minutie et s'était relevé avec peine, son estomac recouvert de bandages lui faisant encore l'effet de dix couteaux se plantant à répétition dans sa chair et remuant la plaie.

Une fois habillé il se décida de sortir avec nonchalance, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple visiteur. Parfois, faire comme si on avait confiance en ce qu'on faisait était suffisant.

Du coup, soit la sécurité de l'hôpital était nulle à chier soit il continuait de se sous estimer, lui et ses talents de fuite. Comme aurait dit son ex-femme, "c'est pas surprenant, tu fuis tout. Tes gosses, ta famille, tes sentiments, tes responsabilités, souvent, alors oui, t'es un pro."

Il secoua la tête, franchement irrité. Évidemment que c'était la voix de Séli qu'il entendait quand il s'agissait de lui faire des remarques brutalement justes.

En attendant, il était sorti de sa chambre d'hôpital comme de ses chiottes.

Claudiquant le moins possible il s'était dirigé dans le premier bar venu, espérant pouvoir visionner la conférence de presse que son Département serait forcément obligée d'accorder aux médias. Avec un peu de chance ce serait l'un de ses membres avec un neurone plus ou moins fonctionnel qui s'en chargerait.

On croise les doigts, se dit il, levant les yeux au ciel, sa main toujours plaquée sur ses bandages à présent dissimulés par ses vêtements.

Le journal télévisé du 20h passait justement à ce moment là—il s'installa comme si de rien n'était au bar, il commanda une bière et attendit que l'édition des reportages locaux commence. Lorsque ce fut le cas, c'est bel et bien l'enseigne de son Département qui s'afficha en gros à l'écran, et la carrure remplie d'assurance de leur maître d'arme qui était monté à l'estrade.

Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement : ça aurait pu être pire. Ils auraient pu envoyer Karadoc, les cons, rien que pour se taper quelques barres.

Quoique, l'humeur n'était probablement pas aux farces et attrapes, là bas.

Leur porte parole du jour commença donc par établir l'histoire de l'affaire classée qui leur venait d'un pays qu'il ne nommait pas, avant d'embrancher sur quelque chose d'autre, que Leodagan, malgré toute sa rare bonne volonté n'eut pas le courage ou la force d'écouter. Au contraire il finit sa pinte rapidement, la claquant un peu trop bruyamment sur le comptoir. Il déposa 5€ qu'il casa sous celle-ci, marmonnant un bref "gardez le change" et sortit du bar.

À part le rafraîchir cette escapade lui avait à peu près autant servie que Merlin servait à son équipe. Ce qui en disait long.

Il héla de façon hasardeuse le premier taxi venu et lui ordonna de le mener à l'hôtel de police et surtout, de pas tenter d'engager la conversation. Il avait suffisamment donné.

D'un geste mécanique, il leva sa main pour virer une de ses boucles qui retombait sur son front et lui striait la vision mais s'arrêta à mi chemin, repensant à Bohort.

C'était plus simple de le haïr quand il était en train de faire une crise de nerfs dans son bureau plutôt que lorsqu'il avait parlé avec fermeté et honnêteté dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

"Il est incompréhensible, ce con..." Jura t'il, pinçant l'arrête de son nez à présent couverte d'un pansement et qui lui lançait légèrement.

"Qui ? Moi ?" Demanda la chauffeur, se retournant à moitié.

"Non, vous, la ferme."

"Ah...bon bah on est arrivé en tout cas," répondît l'autre, s'arrêtant. "Roparzh à vot' service !"

"Oui, c'est ça, bouclez la."

Leodagan sortit du taxi sans payer, malgré les protestations du pauvre type qui n'avait fait que son boulot. Il emprunta l'ascenseur, décidant que les marches ne feraient que lui rappeler sa douleur, patienta avec frustration d'arriver au bon étage et déboula aussi vite que ses blessures lui permettaient dans l'open space.

Des cris variant de " _LEODAGAN_ ?!" à "Ah mais vous êtes pas mort ?" l'accueillirent de plein fouet et soudainement, son lit d'hôpital lui manqua.

Arthur fut le premier à s'approcher de lui, un sourire franc mais hésitant sur les lèvres.

"4 heures et 47 minutes. Ton nouveau temps record de 'je reste dans mon lit d'hosto avec des médecins compétents,'" ironisa t'il, l'aidant à s'assoir. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Comme de la merde," déclara son cousin, en haussant les épaules. "J'ai un cimetière dans ma cave, c'est pas jouasse."

"Cimetière, cimetière...ils étaient deux, hein," rétorqua Blaise, en lui envoyant une claque au dos de la tête. "Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me causer du soucis, hein ?"

Lancelot et Caius étaient restés en retrait mais semblaient prêts à venir le soutenir en cas de besoin.

"Ils avaient plus assez de tartelettes, du coup j'espère que vous aimez les tropézie—"

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que Leodagan se retournait avec un surprenant calme pour le fixer.

"Vous êtes—déjà de retour ?"

"Déçu ?"

Le visage du pauvre commandant prit la même teinte que celle de son cousin, quelques heures plus tôt.

"Jamais je n'oserais—"

"Ça va. Détends toi."

Bohort ne se détendit absolument pas.

"Ah—oui—pardon. Uhm. Tant que vous êtes là—"

Il déposa la boite remplie de desserts sur la table et se plaça à côté de lui, debout.

"J'ai eu—Yvain et Gauvain, au téléphone. Et votre—ah, et Séli. Ils vont bien. Enfin...aussi bien que ce que ce qu'ils viennent de vivre peuvent leur permettre. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais ils demandent à ce que vous les joigniez dès que possible. Au téléphone ou autre."

Leodagan haussa vaguement la tête, encore inquiet pour ses gamins.

"Ouais. Ça marche."

Il se retourna, les jambes étendues de toutes leur longueur et les bras croisés pour mieux dévisager le reste de l'équipe.

"Alors ? On a quoi, sur les enquêtes ? Dorin s'est pointé ? Non ? Oui? Quoi sur Nepos ?"

Caius secoua la tête, pointant Lancelot.

“Le type en noir, Meleagant, qui avait des contacts avec Nepos lui a proposé de nous trahir pour—pour quoi au fait ?”

“Pour que Dorin profite de la confusion de l’enquête pour aller choper mon cousin.”

“C’est un thème récurrent oui, que les gens que j’aime essayent, avec succès ou non, de me trahir,” railla Bohort en osant pas regarder Leodagan.

“Que tu aimes ?” S’étonna Arthur, s’asseyant à côté de son cousin.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils, étonné.

“Eh bien, oui, je veux dire, je porte une grande affection à Lan—“

“Je parlais de Dorin. Tout à l’heure—“ Le commissaire grimaça, “—enfin, avant tout ce bordel, tu avais dit que tu avais repris la boucle d’oreille à Dorin quand il vous avait trahi. Est-ce que toi et lui vous—“

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et Bohort ne prit pas la peine de s’en charger pour lui.

“Woah, mais si j’ai bien capté, Bohort il était avec Dorin ? C’est ça ? J’dis pas de conneries ?” Demanda Perceval, un peu trop enthousiaste. “Mais c’est chaud, son daron c’était pas un trafiq—“

“Ta gueule,” soupira Arthur. “Enfonce pas le clou.”

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de tous rentrer chez eux plus tôt que prévu : Arthur, vu que Venec était déjà reparti, les avait convié dans son appartement, parce que “mon mec m’a préparé des trucs en avance, z’allez voir, c’est délicieux,” et ça avait suffit à pratiquement tous les convaincre.

Leodagan et Bohort avaient décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, prétextant que de toute façon ils n’avaient plus trop d’endroit où aller une fois leur soirée terminée. Les autres les quittèrent à moitié à contrecœur et le silence retomba dans la pièce aux lumières bleutées.

Qui de l’autre allait oser parler en premier, aucun ne le savait vraiment. C’était la première fois depuis le désastre d’il y a deux jours qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Enfin, non. Pas si on comptait l’hôpital. Mais Bohort n’était pas sensé savoir que Leodagan était réveillé. Celui-ci rit intérieurement : impossible de les garder séparés bien longtemps à présent, hein.

“Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.”

Leodagan le regarda avec confusion, n’ayant toujours pas bougé de sa chaise.

“Je—j’ai tué Claudas parce que c’était la seule chose à faire. Avec tous les autres à terre, je n’avais pas d’autre choix. Je ne l’ai pas fait parce que ça m’amusait,” continua Bohort, le regard collé sur ses mains serrées en poings sur ses genoux. “Je l’ai fait parce que c’était le seul moyen d’arrêter ses agissements monstrueux.”

Son supérieur fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, peu impressionné.

“Et Dorin ? Vous l’avez laissé partir pour quoi ?” Demanda t’il simplement, penchant la tête sur le côté. “Par _amour_ ?”

Le commandant leva les sourcils avec effronterie, regardant en biais.

“Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas faire comme si il n’y avait pas une partie de moi qui n’avait pas été motivé par cela, c’est vrai. Je vous l’ai dit. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je...je lui ai dit de foutre le camp. De dégager. C’est le fils de cet homme cruel, oui, mais c’était aussi quelqu’un à qui je tenais énormément. Je ne pouvais pas—je ne pouvais pas renoncer à tout ça. Pas d’un coup. Pas aussi radicalement.”

Leodagan laissa passer quelques secondes avant d’hocher la tête, comme s’il comprenait. Son subordonné en profita pour reprendre, comme pour se justifier.

“Dorin connaît le Bohort d’il y a 15 ans—“

“Et est-ce qu’il est très différent ?”

Bohort leva la tête vers lui.

“Comment ?”

“Le ‘Bohort d’il y a 15 ans.’ Est-ce qu’il est très différent du Bohort de maintenant ? C’est qui, exactement, ce Bohort là ? Celui qui tire parfaitement au stand ? Celui qui course des mecs sur les toits ?”

L’ancien espion baissa la voix, se penchant un peu en avant, la main sur sa plaie.

“Celui qui refuse d’aller en mission ? Celui qui a peur du moindre bruit ? Celui qui était chez moi ? Dans mon _lit_ ? C’est qui, Bohort ? Vous êtes qui, au juste ?”

Le commandant secoua la tête, la mine abattue.

“Je veux juste être une meilleure personne. Faire en sorte que ce qu’il s’est passé il y a 15 ans, pour mon équipe ne se reproduise pas. Je veux juste—je veux juste aider,” finit-il, dans un murmure.

Leodagan ramena ses jambes sous sa chaise et croisa ses chevilles.

“C’est à cause de Dorin que vous êtes parti, dimanche ?”

Le silence de Bohort lui rappela celui de l’homme à la voix grasse.

“Je vois.”

“J’ai peur, vous ne comprenez pas ?! Regardez—“ S’écria t’il, se levant et le pointant d’un doigt accusateur. “Chaque personne à qui je tiens—voilà comment ça finit ! Alors oui ! Je préfère n’avoir personne et mourir seul et isolé que de voir les gens autour de moi souffrir par ma faute !”

“Je souffre pas,” souffla Leodagan. “C’est juste un tir au ventre. J’en ai vu des pires, à la DGSE.”

Il se releva sur le dossier de sa chaise, levant les yeux vers Bohort, qui se tenait debout devant lui, le regard noir.

“Alors ouais. Ça fait mal, okay. Puis j’me suis chié dessus, en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver aux deux autres gamins. là. Et j’vous en ai voulu pendant à peu près trois heures, aussi. Mais c’est tout. Je sais pas comment était Dorin, et franchement je m’en tape. Mais c’est pas une balle dans le bide qui va me pousser à vous virer. Vous dramatisez un peu trop, à mon goût.”

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche d’un air outré, ses poings se serrant par réflexe.

“Dramatiser ? _DRAMATISER_ ?! Vous auriez _TOUS_ pu mourir, tout à l’heure ! _TOUS_ !”

“Mais on est pas morts. Non ?”

Leodagan lui tapa sans force le côté du bras, comme pour lui démontrer sa logique.

“Là. Voyez ? J’suis bien réel. En chair et en os.”

Bohort attrapa sa main et la pressa avec le peu d’énergie qui lui restait, aucun des deux ne voulant admettre le profond désespoir qui se dégageait de ce geste.

“Et alors ? Un jour, ce sera une balle dans la tête. Ou deux, trois, ou _quatre_."

“Ah, comme Claudas—“

“Ce sera une balle dans la tête et--et vous ne vous en relèverez pas.”

“C’est les risques du métier,” répondit simplement Leodagan, entrelaçant leurs doigts de façon un peu trop machinale à son goût.

“Je ne comprends pas où vous vous voulez en venir, avec tout ça,” soupira Bohort. “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, L—“

Il se sentit brutalement tiré vers le bas par la main qui tenait celle de son supérieur, posant par réflexe logique sa main libre sur le genou de celui-ci, pour éviter de tout bonnement s’exploser le crâne et se retrouva à moins d’un centimètre de son visage, leurs nez s’effleurant et leurs regards se suivant avec hésitation.

Il se demanda si c’était de la crainte qu’il lisait dans les yeux foncés et légèrement écarquillés de l’autre homme et si son propre regard renvoyait les mêmes émotions.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps car Leodagan les ferma soudainement, écrasant ses lèvres contre le siennes avec une intensité qui les surpris tous les deux.

“À votre avis ?” Murmura t’il, osant à peine le regarder entre deux baisers. “À votre avis ?”


	28. "Tu sais que tu serais mignon en robe ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la fin de l'anecdote c'le titre

"C'était—" Leodagan agrippa un peu plus fermement les cheveux de Bohort, qui était trop occupé à ravager son cou, "—c'était franchement chiant d'avoir à fermer ma chemise— _ah_ —" Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, la sensation de la langue tiède de l'autre homme contre sa chair le prenant par surprise, "—faudrait—faudrait trouver un truc pour— _ah_ , masquer—"

Il décida d'abandonner l'idée de dire quoi que se soit, de toute façon incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents et encore moins de faire une phrase complète alors que son subordonné s'acharnait à mordiller chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'assurant d'y placer un baiser après coup, une de ses mains toujours agrippée à sa cuisse et l'autre se tenant à l'accoudoir, pour s'empêcher se perdre l'équilibre. De toute façon, les simples bruits que Leodagan essayait sans succès de masquer suffisaient amplement à faire vriller le cerveau tout entier du plus jeune, désireux d'en entendre plus et plus fort.

Incroyable comment Bohort avait tenu 15 misérables années avec seulement une tape dans le dos par ci, ou une poignée de main par là—Leodagan se demanda vaguement, l'esprit bien trop embrumé, si c'était toute cette frustration qui le poussait à être aussi avenant et exalté, là, maintenant, toute suite. Il sentit sa main brûlante lâcher sa cuisse pour passer sous sa chemise, effleurant ses bandages, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement presque silencieux—mais visiblement pas assez pour que Bohort ne l'entende et ne s'arrête sur le champ.

"Ah merde—! J'avais complètement—Je suis désolé !" S'exclama t'il, retirant immédiatement sa main, grimaçant. "Entre tout ça, ça m'était sorti de la tête..."

Leodagan le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, laissant retomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou et en profitant pour lui aussi y plaquer un baiser.

Bohort se dit qu’il aimerait l’entendre rire plus souvent.

"Sorti de la tête ?" Demanda t'il, le mouvement de ses lèvres contre sa peau faisant frissonner Bohort, "Ah ouais, tu fais fort, là !"

"Oui ah, ça va hein, je me suis laissé emporter," marmonna le plus jeune, ridiculement rouge, passant machinalement ses doigts à travers les boucles de Leodagan. "Mais ça va ? J'ai—uh, j’ai rien fait se réouvrir ou—"

"C'est rien," le rassura son supérieur, toujours hilare. "Ça m'a juste rappelé que les galipettes, là, elles devront attendre," continua t'il à regret, relevant la tête pour regarder l'autre homme, les lèvres gonflées en une sorte de moue.

Bohort s'assura d'aussitôt les sceller aux siennes, infiniment plus fines, encore et encore, jusqu'à perte de souffle, avant de se reculer légèrement, un immense sourire au visage.

"Cool, ça va être sympa de pouvoir te refiler toute notre paperasse, alors. T'auras du temps à perdre."

Leodagan lui asséna un coup amical sur le front, ce qui fit plus rire l'autre qu'autre chose.

"C'est ça, marre toi. Je compte pas rester cloîtré dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que cette putain de plaie de merde se referme, plutôt crever," protesta t'il, la même moue au visage.

"Crever...ouais, ouais c'est ce qu'il risque de t'arriver, si tu retournes sur le terrain alors que t'es pas rétabli," trancha Bohort, se tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir plus confortablement à côté de Leodagan. "Et, je sais pas, ça fait une bonne heure qu'on en cause, du fait que ce serait franchement pratique que tu évites," continua t'il, reprenant la main de l'autre et entrelaçant une seconde fois leurs doigts. "Non ?"

Leodagan contempla leur mains jointes et soupira, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, en signe de défaite.

"C'est ça, ben voyons, prends moi par les sentiments, tant qu't'y es," maugréa t'il, lui jetant un coup d'œil de côté.

"Hm-mm. Pourquoi ? Ça fonctionne ?" Demanda l'autre, faussement candide.

L'ancien espion leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa le haut de la main de Bohort qui était dans la sienne, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

* * *

"Et genre là, le type me fait—"

La fin de l'anecdote de Caius fut noyée par les rires de son audience, et il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Ah, tutti, c'était bien sympa, mais moi va falloir que j'y aille !"

Il plaqua deux baisers sur les joues des cinq autres personnes,—oui, même sur celles de Blaise,— avant d'aller enfiler son manteau, tirant sa révérence.

"Et Arturo, pense à dire à Venec que ces putain de taglia al ragù étaient meilleures que celles de Bologna !" Lança t'il depuis le hall, entendant un simple "compte sur moi !" qui provenait de la salle à manger avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit glaciale, heureux.

Heureusement pour lui, l'appartement de Arthur n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied d'un arrêt de métro, arrêt qui était lui même à 5 stops de son hôtel. Il commençait à s'habituer au nom des stations et se permit même de somnoler dans le transport, se rappelant de quand descendre.

Malgré les bruits et les cris, les sous terrains du métro avaient été un bref temps de repos et surtout l'occasion pour lui de se réchauffer alors qu'il sprinta du mieux qu'il pu durant les 500 mètres qui séparaient le Militia et l’arrêt, s’engouffrant dans le hall du bâtiment avec un soupire d’aise.

Sérieux, il n’y avait que la France pour foutre des températures aussi BASSES en plein mois de mai, pesta t’il intérieurement.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, songeant avec joie et allégresse au lit propre et douillet qui l’attendait—

_Une seconde._

Il s’arrêta net dans ses pas, plissant les yeux, semblant distinguer deux silhouettes se tenant de dos au comptoir et lui paraissant foutrement familières.

S’il avait pu hésiter sur le plus grand des deux hommes, il n’y avait aucun doute sur le second : la tignasse était reconnaissable à des kilomètres.

Qu’est-ce que Leodagan et Bohort foutaient ici ?

Ah, et pourquoi est-ce que le commandant lui tenait le bras avec autant d’insistance?

* * *

Hé bien, Leodagan et Bohort ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux, figurez vous. Le premier ne se sentait pas exactement de re-foutre les pieds dans un secteur surveillé qui avait été, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, le théâtre d’une pièce plutôt macabre et le second ne comptait absolument pas se rendre chez lui alors qu’un type avec des envies de meurtre l’y attendait peut être. Sûrement, même.

À bout après une telle journée dont les rebondissements rendraient jaloux un trampoline ils avaient essayé de rassembler les quelques neurones qui leur restaient et avaient opté pour l’hôtel. Pratique, puisque Leodagan, grâce à ses contacts—qu’il ne comptait même plus—était autorisé à résider tant qu’il voulait dans une chambre du Militia, chose qu’il faisait souvent lors de missions ou lorsqu’il avait tout simplement la flemme de rouler jusqu’à son appartement.

Bohort soutenait son—son quoi, son supérieur ? Oui, techniquement, ça, il l’était toujours. Son amant ? Non, ça donnait l’impression qu’il s’était engagé dans une affaire extra maritale. Son compagnon ? Trop solennel. Bref, il soutenait Leodagan en lui agrippant fermement le bras.

Cette scène le fit légèrement pouffer : les rôles étaient parfaitement inversés vis à vis de la soirée du vendredi soir.

Son supérieur, donc, déverrouilla la porte de la chambre avec sa carte, celle ci s’ouvrant et laissant place à une suite plus luxueuse que ce à quoi Bohort avait honnêtement l’habitude. Enfin, là, ce qui l’intéressait plus, c’était de prendre une douche et d’aller dormir, pas l’immense écran plat probablement 4K full HD. Leodagan sembla être du même avis car sa première réaction fut de retirer ses chaussures sans même les défaire et de se laisser tomber dans le lit, pestiférant quand le rebond relança sa douleur au ventre.

“Dis,” s’enquit soudainement le plus jeune, explorant les différentes pièces.

“Ouais ?”

“On a....pas de quoi se changer à l’hôtel demain. Et vu que—ah, vu qu’on peut pas rentrer chez nous pour l’instant...”

Dieu _MERCI_ qu’ils avaient la présence d’esprit de toujours garder quelques habits en plus dans leurs bureaux.

 _Oh_.

Ils n’avaient pas pensé à prendre les rechanges en partant du bureau.

Bohort soupira à s’en fendre l’âme, décidant une bonne fois pour toute d’aller se laver.

La voix de Leodagan retentit depuis la chambre, légèrement rauque.

“Au pire, demain, on se pointe pas au boulot.”


	29. "Plus d'action et moins de paroles, c'est ma devise."

Bohort se demanda s’il allait un jour se pointer à l’heure au bureau alors que des rayons de lumière blanche et vive traversaient agréablement les fins rideaux tirés et qu’il se dit que la journée devait déjà être bien entamée.

Il était généralement ponctuel, la plupart du temps,—puis de toute façon, leur équipe était honnêtement incapable de commencer à travailler avant midi,—mais ça n’empêchait qu’il préférait quand même respecter les horaires.

De toute façon, même s’il avait essayé de se lever il n’aurait pas pu. Pas avec Leodagan qui était tranquillement en train de dormir à côté de lui, un bras replié derrière la tête et un autre qui lui saisissait fermement la taille. Bohort se rappela d’une anecdote que lui avait un jour raconté Venec, comme quoi quand ils dormaient Arthur le serrait d’une poigne de fer qui l’empêchait de bouger.

Il devrait penser à demander à Gauvain si Yvain faisait pareil : peut être était-ce de famille.

Se tournant un peu mieux sur le côté pour se caler contre les oreillers—et contre l’autre—Bohort poussa un long soupir d’aise, contemplant silencieusement le visage endormi de son—ah, de ce que Leodagan représentait à ses yeux—et sourit, presque timidement. Contrairement à l’hôpital il pouvait enfin l’embrasser comme bon lui semblait, aussi souvent qu’il le voulait, de la façon dont il le voulait.

Une bouffée d’euphorie remplit ses poumons et il sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux—il y croyait à peine.

Était-ce vraiment réel ? Était-il vraiment dans cette chambre, étreint par l’homme qu’il aimait ? Et surtout, est-ce que—

Une vague froide et acide l’envahit, comme si la réalisation de quelque chose d’indésirable venait de se tasser au coin de son esprit.

Bohort était quelqu’un de tactile, de très honnête et franc dans ses propos et ses expressions. Il n’avait pas peur de témoigner de son affection envers qui que se soit, de la façon la plus sincère possible. Il aimait Leodagan, il en était bel et bien sûr—passer 15 ans à gamberger à ce sujet lui avait en effet laissé le temps de retourner la question dans tous les sens,— mais Leodagan l’aimait-il réellement?

Alors soit, oui, ils avaient bel et bien été physiquement intimes durant ce fameux dimanche, alors clairement, ce n’était pas le fait qu’il soit un homme qui dérange, malgré ce qu’il avait pu penser. Et oui, Leodagan l’avait embrassé, hier soir, encore et encore, et oui il l’avait pris dans ses bras, ravivant la couleur rougie des traces sur son cou, et oui il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il le désirait—

Son regard retomba sur son supérieur qui semblait étrangement plus jeune lorsque ses traits étaient détendus et qui n’avait pas bougé.

Bohort était suffisamment grand et lucide pour savoir que chacun exprimait ses sentiments à sa manière—que pour certains, les bons mots étaient compliqués à trouver, que les gestes tendres n’étaient pas une évidence.

Mais ça l’angoissait, ça l’angoissait terriblement de se dire que peut être, juste _peut être_ Leodagan ne l’utilisait que pour passer le temps et qu’il le jetterait dès lorsqu’il se serait lassé.

Il décida d’arrêter d’y penser—il était inutile de ruiner le moment.

Il se demanda s’il devait lui dire qu’il l’aimait, ou si c’était trop tôt—cela surprendrait il le plus vieux ? Cela lui ferait il réaliser ce que ce mot sous-entendait, ce qu’il impliquait ? Mais où était le mal, si c’était ce qu’il ressentait vraiment ?

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, laissant ses lèvres l’effleurer plus longtemps qu’il n’était nécessaire, murmurant un discret “je t’aime,” avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur les oreillers, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son supérieur, ses longues boucles lui chatouillant la joue.

Putain, il avait l’impression d’être un ado en chaleur.

“Tu réfléchis fort.”

“Uh ?”

Leodagan ouvrit lentement ses yeux, cette singulière teinte dorée colorant ses iris.

“J’sais pas, tu réfléchissais là, non ?” Lui demanda t’il, sans s’arrêter de le fixer.

“Ah—c’est à dire—oui—“

“Hm-mm.”

Il le tira mollement vers lui, desserrant son emprise.

“Il est quelle heure ?”

Bohort jeta son bras en arrière pour essayer d’atteindre à l’aveuglette son téléphone, laissé sur la table de nuit. Il l’attrapa et l’éleva au dessus de sa tête, plissant les yeux tandis que la luminosité de l’écran lui attaquait la rétine.

“14h32– _HEIN_ ?!”

Leodagan étouffa un bâillement qui vira au rire, lâchant l’autre entièrement pour se masser le front avec fatigue.

“Ma proposition comme quoi on devrait pas aller au bureau tient toujours,” précisa t’il, soutenant son menton avec sa main. “On a qu’à bosser d’ici.”

“D’ici ?”

“Bah ouais. On demande à—je sais pas, Caius ? À Caius de nos refiler les nouveaux trucs, s’y il en a eu, via mail et on bosse avec nos ordis,” expliqua t’il, pointant vaguement leurs sacoches du doigt.

Bohort débattit environ une demi mili seconde avec lui même, acquiesçant à moitié.

“En vrai, si on y pense, techniquement...on est en planque, là, non ? Est-ce que...est-ce que quelqu’un serait sensible de faire fuiter une info sur là où nous nous trouvons ?”

“Oula, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de questions là, moi la seule chose dont j’suis sûr c’est que Dorin veut ta peau,” râla Leodagan, reprenant l’autre homme dans ses bras. “Et que j’ai chopé une cicatrice à cause de ça.”

Bohort baissa les yeux, heurté d’être rappelé de sa culpabilité mais conscient que ce n’était que la vérité.

“Cependant,” continua tranquillement son supérieur, l’embrassant soudainement sur la tempe, “on a pas absolument pas b’soin de commencer à bosser de suite,” il pressa un baiser sur sa pommette, “c’est ça, l’avantage.”

Le plus jeune se tourna pour qu’il puisse atteindre sa bouche, frissonnant avec fièvre lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent, passant ses mains autour de son cou par réflexe.

Il bascula instinctivement au dessus de l’autre, approfondissant le baiser avec enthousiasme, ses mains relâchant son cou pour explorer d’autre recoins de son corps, plus bas, bien plus bas, cette fois prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur la blessure,—ne s’en détachant que lorsqu’il eu besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Bohort rit d’un air goguenard, enivré de la sensation d’avoir regagné le contrôle et la position de pouvoir dans leur dynamique, laissant nonchalamment glisser l’index de sa main libre le long du visage de son supérieur.

“Tu as raison. Vraiment, c’est terrible, nous voilà bloqués dans une chambre d’hôtel avec un assassin au cul,” murmura t’il, trop obnubilé par ses actions pour se rappeler de parler poliment, “qu’allons nous _donc_ pouvoir bien faire ?” Finit-il, son genou s’appuyant comme par hasard contre un endroit stratégique du corps de l’autre.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel, mordant l’intérieur de sa joue pour se retenir d’émettre certains sons non désirés.

“Alors ?” Insista Bohort, son souffle chaud contre son oreille, en profitant pour jouer avec son lobe. “Une idée ?”

Leodagan se saisit de son visage des deux mains, haussant un sourcil, le défiant du regard.

“Plus d’action et moins de paroles, c’est ma devise,” rétorqua t’il. “Tu devrais l’avoir appris, en 15 a— _ah_ —“

Bohort avait vaguement hoché la tête, le même sourire narquois au visage, l’ayant coupé net dans sa phrase d’un mouvement de main expert.

“Pas de soucis, moi ça me va.”


	30. Rohan d'Aquitaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun reminder que Bohort c’est un énorme chieur

"15,38€ que Bohort et Leodagan sont en train de le faire salement, là," déclara Caius, posté en plein milieu de leur open space, un billet de 20€ à la main.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, des expressions variant de la plus profonde repugnance à une certaine curiosité.

"Mais elle est claquée au sol ta somme," s'étonna Arthur, en secouant la tête. "Puis euh, honnêtement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à un truc aussi dégueulasse, pas avant d'avoir bouffé."

"Dégueulasse ?"

Caius posa une main à plat sur son cœur, faussement scandalisé.

"Mais quelle audace. Quelle incroyable homophob—"

"Tu sais TRÈS BIEN que c'est pas de ça dont j'te parle," grinça son ami, la bouche tordue en une moue plutôt dégoûtée. "Mais penser aux deux en train de faire des trucs, surtout que j'te rappelle que y en a un qui est mon cousin bah c'est pas c'qui me fait le plus bander," frissonna t'il. "M'enfin après chacun ses délires, hein."

Blaise secoua la tête, déposant un billet de 20€ à son tour.

"C'est Bohort qu'est au dessus."

Arthur ferma les yeux, sentant son âme sortir lentement de son corps et ramper au sol à la recherche désespérée de sa dignité.

"Les gars, vous pouvez pas faire comme Lance, genre, pas faire les gam—"

"40€ que Leodagan insiste pour que Bohort soit au dessus," renchérit immédiatement le capitaine, plaquant avec fermeté deux billets bleus. "J'le connais mon cousin. Enfin non, pas des masses. Vous m'avez compris."

Perceval regardait Arthur d'un air perdu, se demandant ce que le commandant et son supérieur pouvaient bien être en train de faire et pourquoi les positions importaient. Il déposa un billet de cinq à la cagnotte, n'ayant foutrement aucune idée de quoi il était question

Mais bon, si tout le monde mettait un truc, bah c'était logique que lui aussi, non ?

"C'est vrai qu'on dirait pas, mais il en a dans l'froc, le p'tit Bohort !" Acquiesça le maître d'armes, lui aussi plaçant un billet de 20 sur le tas, causant à Arthur un presque évanouissement.

"J'vais le dire à Leodagan, j'vous jure j'lui dis, que vous—que vous faites des paris sur—Perceval, bouche toi les oreilles,”

"Hein ? Mais pourqu—"

_"BOUCHE LES !"_

Le pauvre lieutenant s'exécuta, deux mains bien à plat sur ses oreilles,

"—que vous faites des paris sur lui et Bohort et leur position de baise, 'spèces de porcs," finit le commissaire, la voix basse et dégoulinante de poison, un peu comme les sales gosses de primaire qui sont trop occupés à lécher les bottes de leurs instituteurs pour développer leurs propres opinions. Tss.

Caius ricana en collectant la petite somme étalée sur la table, la rangeant dans une pochette et l'étiquetant d'un simple 'chi ha ragione ?', écrivant les prénoms de chacun des mécènes et la somme leur correspondant.

"Buono! Moi je pense qu'on s'en sort pas mal en tout cas. Ça de fait, on se remet au boulot ou pas ?"

"Putain ce culot, sombre crevard. J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé à parler de ça !" Protesta Arthur, regardant le dossier fermé comme s'il avait la peste. "Bon. On commence par essayer de contacter les Aquitains, c'est l'un d'entre eux qui avait commencé à le—à le quoi, je sais pas, euh, à le côtoyer ? Leodagan m'en a pas dit plus. Bref, faut joindre Rohan. Il est plus en planque donc il devrait être à leur bureau...on tente le fixe," ordonna t'il tandis que Lancelot s'affairait à pianoter les numéros.

Il poireauta quelques secondes, sa jambe sursautant avec impatience tandis que le haut parleur faisait retentir ses bip interminables.

Finalement, une voix douce décrocha, un léger 'Commissaire du bureau des enquêtes spéciales d'Aquitaine à l'appareil, j'écoute.' retentissant à l'autre bout du fil.

"Oh ! Salut, Emilian ! Tu tombes bien, on aurait besoin de Rohan. Tu l'as vu ?" Demanda Arthur, se penchant au dessus du téléphone. "C'est par rapport à—"

[Dorin ? Je me doute. Attends une seconde.]

Un bruit sourd, comme s'il avait posé son téléphone et s'était éloigné se fit entendre et c'est bien la voix du capitaine des Aquitains qui prit place à celle lui commissaire.

[God morgon, tout roule ?]

"Pas des masses, nan. T'as perdu Dorin, il a envoyé des tarés buter les gamins de Leodagan, qui, d'ailleurs, s'est reçu une balle dans le bide, oh et, est-ce que j'ai précisé que du coup, Bohort et lui sont en planque ? Et que Lancelot a été soudoyé par un type en noir pour nous foutre des bâtons dans les roues ?" Débita Arthur d'un coup entre l'agacement et la rancœur.

[Ah, entiendo,] acquiesça Rohan, pas le moins stressé du monde. [Bah, écoute, moi je filais le type et j'ai chopé des infos sur lui, je faisais que mon job. La raison pour laquelle vous savez que Dorin est v'nu buter ce bon Bohort c'est grâce à moi ! Alors ouais, quelqu'un a dû me vendre, parce que j'ai perdu sa trace du jour au lendemain. Mais si je trouve qui a fait ça, bam, j'le bute.] répondit-il, en jouant avec le fil du téléphone fixe. [Leodagan va bien ?]

"Il est vivant," se contenta de répondre Lancelot, placidement.

"Ouais, puis il est entre de boooonnes mains," rajouta Caius, apparaissant derrière Arthur, son sourire parfait scotché au visage. "Donc si tout va bien, on arrive à arrêter Dorin et Meleagant avant que ça parte en couilles."

[Qui ?]

"C'est le prénom du type en noir."

[Ah.]

Le capitaine aquitain poussa un soupir frustré à l'appareil, jouant encore une fois avec son cache œil qui commençait à prendre une teinte rouge.

[Moi, c'qui m'emmerde, c'est de savoir qu'on m'a vendu. Je sais pas qui ça peut être, mais ça me fait pas marrer à mort.]

Les membres du département K semblaient tout aussi perdus : vu la distance séparant leurs unités, il leur était impossible de réellement s'informer au jour le jour sur les agissements de Aquitains ou vice versa.

"Si la personne en a parlé à Dorin, ça veut dire qu'elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il lui fasse confiance et se barre sur le champ,” commença Lancelot, calant un stylo sur son oreille. "Donc encore une fois, quelqu'un qui l'a côtoyé. Peut être l'homme en noir ?" Tenta t'il, haussant les épaules.

[Bah je sais pas qui c'est, exactement, votre gars. Meleagant, c'est ça ? Celui qui t'a soudoyé ?] Demanda le capitaine a son homologue, triturant quelque chose dans son œil gauche.

"Qui a essayé," corrigea automatiquement le blond. "On a découvert qu'il avait contacté Julius Nepos—"

[Qui ?]

"Un type de notre enquête sur Manilius ! C'est pas le truc important, là," s'impatienta Arthur, qui avait commencé à tourner en rond, les bras croisés. "En gros, on pense que c'est peut être à cause de lui que Nepos s'est suicidé."

[Ah. Et Nepos, il est italien ?]

"Sì. C'était l'ancien type à la tête des carabinieri," compléta Caius. "En vrai on est pas sûr de s'il s'est suicidé ou si il a été assassiné."

Un long silence prit place à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Rohan ? T'es encore là ?"

[Ou alors, on l'a juste poussé au suicide,] lâcha soudainement celui-ci, comme sorti d'une transe.

"Hein ?"

[Bah ouais. Genre, peut être que son suicide ou je n'sais quoi, c'était parce qu'il y a été poussé. Pas par choix. M'enfin bon.]

Il se redressa sur son siège et s’étira.

[Et donc du coup, votre type en noir, il est italien aussi ? Parce que ça veut dire qu'il a du être en Italie pendant un certain temps, pour avoir eu le temps de polluer l'esprit de Nepos. Le brainwash via Skype c’est faisable mais pas idéal.]

Les 6 policiers se dévisagèrent d'un air ahuri.

Pourquoi n'avaient-il pas pensé à ça ?

[Quoi, j'ai dit une connerie ?] demanda doucement Rohan, surpris du manque de réponse de ses interlocuteurs.

"Non non, au contraire pour une fois," s'étonna le maître d'armes, incapable comme à son habitude de faire un compliment. "C'est pas con du tout."

"Mais alors, c'est peut être aussi lui, qui voyait Salsifi et Capito, chez Aconia !" S'écria l'italien, essayant de joindre les points logiques entre les quelques personnes au cœur de l'intrigue. "C'est un peu poussé par les cheveux mais—“

"On dit tiré par les cheveux," rectifia Arthur avec automatisme. "Mais ça m'a l'air d'être son modus operandi, ouais. Lance, il t'avait donné rendez-vous où, toi ?"

Son capitaine haussa les épaules, son stylo retombé sur le bureau.

"Un espèce de taudis désaffecté. Il faisait nuit alors j’y voyais pas grand chose. Mais j’ai été revérifier sur Maps le jour d’après et oui, c’est un immeuble désaffecté. Beaucoup de graffitis.”

[C’est quoi, la Villa Aconia ? Outre genre...une maison.]

“C’est là où résidait—“

Arthur se coupa net.

“Hé. Hé mais, putain, c’est carrément ça ! Endroit déserté où pratiquement personne va, oui, s’il faut c’est absolument ça !” Remarqua Blaise avec enthousiasme, pointant le téléphone du doigt. “Le mec était en Italie pour les deux types et il est venu en France pour Dorin ! Peut être que c’est _lui_ qui a vendu la mèche !”

“Donc aaattendez, pas si vite,” s’interposa Michel, un doigt en l’air. “Ça n’explique pas pourquoi il ne l’a pas directement dit au gosse. Pourquoi avoir attendu plusieurs—Rohan, tu l’as filé pendant combien de temps ?”

[Euh, quelques mois ?]

“Voilà, bon, bah, pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi ne pas l’orienter directement sur les traces de Bohort ?”

[Peut être qu’il voulait faire durer le fun ? Ou je sais pas moi hein, peut être qu’il n’avait pas encore entendu parler de lui ?] tentat le capitaine, un liquide rouge poisseux coulant le long de ses doigts. [De Bohort, j’veux dire. Genre, il a attendu de venir en France pour avoir toutes les infos. Ou c’est en chopant cet info qu’il est venu en France.]

Arthur fronça les sourcils, la tête légèrement penchée.

“Et comment il l’aurait appris, s’il était encore en Italie ? Qui a bien pu—oh.”

Caius le dévisagea avec inquiétude, reconnaissant entre mille cette expression chez son ami—celle qui voulait dire ‘j’ai fait de la merde, et je vais devoir assumer.’

“Non, ce serait pas possible.”

[Quoi ?]

“Il y a bien une personne, qui se trouvait en Italie, ces dernières semaines, à laquelle j’ai demandé de faire des recherches sur Bohort...” commença t’il, se mordant la peau de l’ongle du pouce.

“Venec,” déclara simplement Lancelot, comme si c’était une évidence. Intérieurement, il jubilait.

[Ah. Chaud. C’est lui qui m’aurait vendu ?]

“Impossible...il est pas comme ça ! Il a ses défauts, mais on sait tous qu’il est pas comme ça ! Puis il était occupé avec la traque de Salsifi et Capute, aussi," protesta Caius.

[Euh, oui mais alors attends, c’est qui Salsifi ? Et Capute ? Ils s’appellent vraiment comme ça ?] Demanda Rohan, le sourire qui s’entendait à sa voix. [Nan mais parce que ça craint—]

“No no, c’est des surnoms qu’on leur a donné, avec un pote.”

[Ah ? Vous les aimez si peu que ça, hein ?]

“Bah surtout lui, ouais, qui a le don d’utiliser des mots qui te donnent envie de crever,” pesta Caius, en soupirant.

[C’est qui ?]

“Tu connais pas. C’est notre informateur à Rome, quand Caius ou Venec peuvent pas,” déclara Arthur. “Il s’appelle Verinus.”

* * *

“Tu déclares déjà forfait ?” Ironisa Bohort qui reprenait son souffle, le corps couvert de sueur et quelques boucles courtes retombant mollement sur son front. “Moi je me sens toujours en parfaite forme,” continua t’il, apparemment incapable de sourire autrement qu’avec une immense insolence.

Leodagan grimaça, plaquant ses propres cheveux beaucoup plus longs à l’arrière de sa tête d’un geste machinal.

“Ouais, et je te rappelle qui s’est fait tirer dessus hier ? Dire que je comptais pas faire de folies, hein, l’a fallu que tu te rajoutes à l’équation,” soupira t’il, sa langue écartant une goutte de sueur qui menaçait de tomber depuis sa lèvre supérieure jusque dans sa bouche.

Bohort se releva sur ses deux coudes, hochant la tête d’un air faussement compréhensif.

“Je sympathise,” commença t’il, avec toute la bonté du monde. “Dur de garder le rythme quand on est à dix ans de l’internement à l’EPHAD.”

Son supérieur laissa échapper un minuscule cri étranglé, se saisissant immédiatement d’un oreiller et le balançant en plein sur le visage du plus jeune.

“Espèce de sale gosse.”


	31. Amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j’ai pas relu je suis crevé je veux juste qu’ils soient heureux.

"Oh putain. J'ai couché avec mon _boss_."

Leodagan tourna mollement la tête, toujours allongé, haussant un sourcil dans la direction de l'autre homme.

"Wow, t'es un peu lent à la détente mon gars dis donc. Si t'as fait ça pour être promu en r'vanche désolé mais ça sera pas possible."

Bohort leva les yeux au ciel en passant sa main dans ses cheveux—épuisé, mais heureux.

(Il se demandait quand même si ça ne craignait pas un tout petit peu niveau hiérarchie, de dormir avec un supérieur.)

"En tout cas avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler les gamins," continua l'autre, très peu dérangé, se relevant en faisant toujours attention de ne pas abîmer sa plaie. "Surtout que pour le coup là, ça va être plutôt pas possible."

"Comment cela ?" S'étonna le commandant, qui s’assit à côté de lui en tailleur, beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'était le soir précédent.

"Bah, il peuvent tenter de tracer les appels quoi. J'y réfléchissais parce que j'me demandais si c'était pas risqué qu'on se fasse envoyer des updates de ceux du bureau au final. Les conversations téléphoniques sont la façon la plus simple de se faire mettre sur écoute."

Bohort fit la moue, cherchant visiblement une solution à la situation plutôt merdique dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Enfin non, il y avait quand même des avantages, remarqua t'il, son regard se posant sur Leodagan avec affection.

"La seule façon de le forcer à sortir de l'ombre ce serait de le provoquer," commença t'il, replongé dans sa réflexion. "De lui donner rendez vous, je ne sais pas."

"Faire genre de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, quoi."

Bohort acquiesça d'un air absent, mordillant l'intérieur sa lèvre.

"La question c'est de savoir comment transmettre le message. Comment l'atteindre, si on ne sait pas où il est ?"

Leodagan s'approcha et posa une main hésitante sur sa joue, étrangement timide, l'enivrement brûlant et charnel à présent passé et l'heure au sérieux et solennel arrivé. Il n'osait presque plus être intime avec lui, comme si sa carapace recommençait à se construire.

"Il y a Lancelot. Je ne sais pas si l'homme en noir sait qu'il ne s'est pas rangé de son côté, surtout qu'on a réussi à buter les deux autres gars là, mais il pourrait essayer de se charger d'entrer encore une fois en contact avec lui et de lui passer l'info."

"Et nous, on l'informe comment, mon cousin?"

L'ancien espion se mit à sourire d'un air rusé—celui qui faisait seulement ressortir une fossette au dessus de ses lèvres et leva un doigt en l'air.

"Y a Caius qui loge ici. Il suffit de le faire à l'ancienne : on fout un papier sous sa porte."

"Entre toi et Dorin, vous avez tous la manie de mettre des trucs sous des portes," grimaça Bohort, prenant dans la sienne la main sur sa joue, son pouce l'effleurant comme par habitude. "Mais on ne connaît pas sa chambre, si ?"

"Si si, Arthur me l'a précisé quand il est revenu de l'aéroport. Caius est chambre 476, donc 5ème étage. Bon en vrai j'espère quand même qu'il a pas changé entre temps, sinon ce sera franchement emmerdant."

Le commandant hocha doucement la tête, vérifiant l'heure.

"Il est bientôt 19h, ils devraient avoir fini leur service dans une petit demi-heure, normalement, non ? Enfin, c'est à cette heure-ci que je vous vois généralement tous quitter le bureau. Sauf quand on reste plus tard pour certaines enquêtes..." s'inquiéta t'il. Si jamais il ne rentrait pas à l'hôtel ce soir, ils allaient devoir patienter un autre jour, et il pouvait se passer un peu trop de choses à son goût, en 24h.

"À moins qu'ils restent au bureau ouais. Bon !"

Leodagan se leva d'un coup, marquant un temps d'arrêt, sûrement par douleur puis s'entoura la taille d'une serviette.

"J'me douche puis j'me charge d'aller foutre le papier sous sa porte. Vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui l'écrive, pour convaincre Dorin, je sais pas."

Bohort continua d'hocher la tête, s'étirant avec nonchalance et restant dans le lit.

"Je dis quoi, dans ce papier, exactement ? Que je lui donne rendez vous là où Meleagant a rencontré Lancelot ? Comme ça, quand j’y serai—“

“Quand tu quoi ?” Coupa immédiatement Leodagan, sa tête dépassant de la salle de bain. “Mais jamais de la vie tu t’y pointes vraiment, à ce truc.”

“Comment ç—“

“Bohort, tu foutras pas les pieds dans ce bâtiment, ça va pas ou quoi ?”

Il ressortit immédiatement de la salle de bain, remontant sur le lit et se plaçant en face du concerné.

“Il est juste question qu’on l’attire dans la location voulue. Tu—attends, tu pensais à quoi, toi là ?”

Bohort fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre où était le problème.

“Que j’allais y aller seul pour rencontrer Dorin, puis que vous débarqueriez—enfin, peut être pas toi avec ta blessure,” son supérieur leva les yeux au ciel et lui intima de continuer, “pour l’arrêter. Pourquoi ? C’est pas ça ?”

“Et tu t’es pas dit que peut être que lui aussi, il se ramènerait avec sa fanfare d’hommes lourdement armés et snipers ?” Répliqua Leodagan, la voix entre irritation et inquiétude.

Le silence de Bohort confirma ses dires, le faisant pousser un lourd soupir, la tête dans ses mains.

“Mais c’est le moyen le plus sûr de faire en sorte qu’il vienne...” contesta faiblement le plus jeune, toujours confus.

“Tu comptes vraiment te pointer seul au milieu d’un truc abandonné, pour aller causer avec le type qui veut te voir mort ? ‘Scuse hein, mais ça te ressemble pas spécialement, sachant que jusqu’à aujourd’hui t’avais peur de descendre chez l’père Blaise dès qu’il fait nuit,” remarqua tranquillement l’autre, un minuscule sourire au visage. “Enfin...le problème, c’est que t’as raison. Il va falloir que t’y ailles, même si ça me plaît absolument pas. Pourquoi t’es aussi motivé, d’un coup ?”

Bohort secoua la tête, le regard planté sur les draps. Honnêtement, il n’était lui même pas vraiment sûr de ce qui le motivait. Il savait juste qu’il voulait se débarrasser de ce que représentait Dorin le plus vite possible, de ne plus avoir à traîner son passé. Peut être que c’était cet espèce de désespoir presque hystérique qui le poussait à faire tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce dont il était réellement capable, sous le coup de la colère. Mais s’il avait éclaté le crâne de Claudas, il y a 15 ans, il pouvait très bien le refaire avec le fils.

Ces pensées meurtrières et très peu caractéristiques lui valurent des frissons de dégoût et de peur. Non, non il n’était pas comme ça. S’il essayait de changer pour le meilleur et éviter ce genre de choses depuis 15 ans ce n’était pas pour bêtement retomber dans l’habitude.

“Je...je suis pas sûr. Mais du coup, j’écris quoi ?” Reprit-il, prenant un stylo et bloc de feuilles de l’hôtel en main.

Leodagan sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, lui aussi très peur sûr de leur coup.

“Je sais pas, quelque chose du genre,” il pointa le premier papier, “ah, hm...que tu veux voir Dorin, seul, à l’endroit où ton cousin a été convié y a quelques jours. Enfin, convié, on s’comprend. Pour la date, en revanche, aucune putain d’idée,” finit-il, déjà à nouveau debout disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

“Ce soir.”

Plusieurs bouteilles (de shampoing, peut être) tombèrent au sol dans une cacophonie assourdissante, Leodagan forcé d’encore une fois sortir, les yeux exorbités.

“Tu comptes débiter combien de conneries à la _MINUTE_ , Bohort ?!”

“Plus tôt c’est fait, mieux c’est,” répondit fermement le plus jeune, finissant d’écrire sa phrase, prenant un autre papier pour informer Caius de leurs intentions. “Voilà, c’est fait. Ce soir, une heure du matin. Ça nous laisse à peu près six heures. Tu devrais aller te doucher.”

La tête de Leodagan retomba contre sa poitrine, poussant encore et toujours ce même soupir résigné.

“Je te jure que je te fous les snipers et hélicos au cul, si jamais ça dégénère.”

Hors de question qu’il le perde.

Pas après tout ça.

* * *

Caius avait décidé de repasser par l’hôtel vers 19h pour se doucher et se changer avant de repartir au bureau K, question de se sentir moins sale après une journée de boulot qui n’était pas prête de se finir.

En arrivant sur le palier de sa porte et après l’avoir déverrouillée, il manqua de marcher sur deux papiers maladroitement pliés et venant visiblement de l’hôtel, le logo de celui-ci bien en évidence en haut à gauche.

Il se pencha pour les ramasser, pas vraiment sûr de ce que tout ça signifiait. Il en déplia un au hasard, une écriture fine et aérée se révélant.

“Ma che cazzo—“

{Caius, c’est Bohort. Je fais court, il faut que tu transmettes le second papier à Lancelot, qui doit contacter Meleagant (c’est ça? Avec un t ?) qui LUI doit le montrer à Dorin. Pas sûr qu’en 6 heures ils aient le temps (L et M) de se voir, mais un coup de photo ou fax je sais pas, essayez de vous débrouiller. Pas besoin de lire l’autre papier.}

Hein ?

Il déplia l’autre papier, lisant vaguement ‘ce soir à une heure du matin’ ‘rencontre’ ‘seul’ et les prénoms de Bohort et de Dorin, ce qui lui suffit amplement pour les fourrer précipitamment dans sa poche, refermer la porte de sa chambre et partir en trombe hors de l’hôtel, hélant de premier taxi venu, devant à tout prix repartir au département K.

* * *

“T’es en train de sous entendre que j’ai gardé le numéro du type en noir ?” Demanda Lancelot, légèrement heurté. “Tu crois quoi, qu’il est dans mes favoris et que je l’ai renommé dans mon tel ?”

“Allez, juste une photo ou un appel...faut se bouger, Bohort a écrit que leur face à face de la mort se serait à 1h du mat’,” protesta Caius, le doigt pointant les papiers.

“T’as surtout pas le choix,” trancha Arthur. “Plus vite c’est fait mieux c’est. Mais là, ça m’inquiète un peu leur plan, je sais pas s’ils se sont cru dans Mission Impossible : Fallout mais—“

“Ah, celui avec Cavill ? Super déçu quand il s’est cramé le visage,” ajouta Caius, prenant un air penaud quand son ami lui lança un regard noir. “Scuzi.”

Lancelot soupira mais sortit son téléphone, prenant à contre cœur une photo du message de son cousin, l’envoyant au destinataire qu’il n’avait PAS enregistré dans son téléphone.

Pas même une minute passa avant que celui-ci vibre, une réponse de reçue.

“Bah putain, il est rapide le con,” remarqua inutilement Perceval, qui n’avait absolument rien saisi à ce qu’il se passait à part que Bohort allait tenter un truc fou ce soir même. “Il dit quoi ?”

Lancelot avait pâlit, se saisissant de son téléphone avec des mains dont il essayait de cacher le tremblement.

“C’est signé Dorin, qui dit que c’est, et je cite ‘okay pour [lui], tant que ça [nous] embête pas de [nous] retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras demain matin,” déclara t’il, d’une voix blanche. “Arthur, on peut pas laisser Bohort faire un truc aussi stupide, bon sang !”

Le commissaire secoua la tête, ne sachant lui non plus pas quoi faire. Bohort et Leodagan...avaient du élaborer ça ensemble, non ? Alors oui son cousin n’avait pas toujours—rarement, en fait, de bonnes idées, mais il ne laisserait quand même pas Bohort aller à l’abattoir...?

“Caius, tu lui envoies un message comme quoi c’est bon. Il risque de pas répondre pour pas qu’on trace sa location. Même si vu les papiers...” il fronça les sourcils, “il doit être à l’hôtel. Et on se rendra au point de rendez vous. Assez loin pour pas être vus, mais suffisamment prêts pour pouvoir intervenir. Hors de question qu’on le laisse là bas seul.”

“Il a Leodagan, l’oublie pas,” rappela machinalement son ami, en train d’envoyer le message. “Il se débrouille pas trop mal, non ?”

“Pas avec une blessure au ventre et sans armes,” répliqua froidement Lancelot. “Enfin, si, c’est Leodagan. Mais on est jamais trop prudents. On fait quoi, en attendant ?” Demanda t'il, se tournant vers Arthur.

“On vérifie les plans de l’endroit sur Maps. Et on élabore une stratégie.”

* * *

Sans autres pansements que ceux qu’il avait enlevé avant sa douche pour garder au sec, Leodagan se douta que son hygiène des plaies n’était pas des meilleures. Mais de toute façon, il avait vécu pire, donc il devrait s’en sortir.

En s’essuyant les cheveux il se demanda si leur plan en valait réellement la peine. Pourquoi ne pouvait t’il pas juste envoyer un sniper buter ce gars, enfin, ces gars, et clôturer l’affaire?

Certes ils avaient des armes—qu’il devrait rapidement aller chercher dans l’armoire de la chambre, d’ailleurs, mais les autres en auraient sûrement aussi. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que Bohort se retrouve seul là bas avec ce type.

Se savoir totalement impuissant quant à ce qui risquait d’arriver dans cet immeuble le terrifiait. C’était une chose de se mettre en danger soit même, parce qu’on savait (plus ou moins) ce qu’on faisait et qu’on avait le contrôle sur nos actions. Mais savoir que la personne qu’on aime est quelque part en danger de mort ? De suite, ça refroidit.

La personne qu’on aime...aimait-il Bohort ?

La sensation dans sa poitrine criait que oui, ses pensées rationnelles étaient en parfait accord, mais les autres, plus contradictoires, lui interdisaient d’être heureux avec lui. Et il redoutait le jour où elles prendraient le dessus et ce qui se passerait, si jamais elles y arrivaient.

Déjà, il y a avait l’âge.

Non mais oui, parce qu’ils n’en avaient pas parlé, (enfin si, la blague de Bohort, puis honnêtement, leurs bouches étaient plus ou moins occupées de façons qui étaient tout autres,) mais la pensée était bien là, dans un recoin de son esprit.

Parce que bon...leur écart d’âge n’était pas catatonique non plus, mais suffisant pour qu’il le ressente, par moment. Ça l’effrayait, ça aussi. Peut être qu’un jour Bohort se lasserait. Sûrement, même. Et qu’il repartirait avec quelqu’un de son âge, tiens. Comme Dorin. Mais en moins...problématique.  
Oh, ça ferait mal, ça. Rien que d’y penser, sa blessure au ventre paraissait encore plus infime.

Putain, en fait la peur de Bohort sur tout était en train de déteindre sur lui, le con.

Il secoua la tête et laissa pendre sa serviette autour de son cou.

Puis leur métier était tellement dangereux...prenez ce soir. Si jamais Bohort ne s’en sortait pas....

Non, hors de question de penser à ça. Sinon c’était foutu, se dit il, plaquant une main bien à plat sur le miroir en face de lui.

Il aimait Bohort. Il avait passé l’âge de se poser des questions du genre mais il était sûr qu’il aimait Bohort. Comment il en était arrivé là en revanche, il n’en était pas franchement sûr.

En 15 ans, le plus jeune était passé de ‘commandant agaçant qui a peur de tout’ à ‘commandant que j’aime bien avoir à mes côtés et qui a visiblement peur de moins que choses que je ne pensais,’ et faire des découvertes sur lui petit à petit, ça lui avait plu.

(Sauf peut être, uh, cette histoire avec Claudas.)

Puis il avait commencé à remarquer son sourire, un sourire qu’il offrait à tous mais dont il avait l’impression qu’il n’était destiné qu’à lui, des fois. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il se disait pour se conforter dans sa pensée. C’était vraiment un beau sourire, un qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes encore plus que d’habitude et apparaître ses deux fossettes en plein milieu des joues. C’était bête mais il avait souvent eu envie de les embrasser, ces pommettes.

Outre ça il y avait aussi cette histoire comme quoi c’était aussi un homme. Sujet tabou du temps de son enfance avec son père. Sa mère n’avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour lui faire comprendre que tant qu’on aimait la personne, le genre n’importait pas, alors c’est son père que s’était chargé de lui bourrer le crâne des pensées opposées. Qu’un homme est avec une femme et vice versa et que ceux qui sont pas comme ça ce sont des dégénérés de la nature.

Il l’avait cru. Longtemps. Il l’avait cru et s’était marié à une femme, pour oublier et qu’il, sans réellement l’aimer, appréciait pour son intelligence et lucidité. Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble et il avait aimé ça, ce n’est pas une période de sa vie qu’il regrettait. Non, c’était même une période qu’il était content d’avoir vécu.

Puis même maintenant, s’il avait besoin de se faire engueuler pour entendre raison, elle était là et y prenait un malin plaisir.

Et bon, sans Séli, pas de Guenievre ou de Yvain. Et ça, il ne l’imaginait pas très bien.

Alors oui, okay, ses gamins étaient pas nés de la dernière lune, mais ils avaient leurs qualités, et bien que de nombreuses tartes aient failli partir quand ils dépassaient les bornes, (Yvain devait sérieusement arrêter de traiter sa sœur de petite conne,) ça n’empêchait pas qu’ils étaient ses enfants, et qu’il serait prêt à tout pour eux.

Genre les sauver de deux hitmen, pour ne citer que cet exemple là.

En arrivant au Département K et même bien avant, au sein de la DGSE il s’était rendu compte que ceux qui n’aimaient pas exclusivement les gens de l’autre sexe étaient plus nombreux que son père aurait voulu croire. Et qu’ils n’avaient rien de tapettes. Prenez Venec. Il n’avait aucune préférence. Enfin si apparemment c'était Arthur qui était devenu sa préférence mais ça c’était encore autre chose.  
Mais il était loin d’être un peureux dégénéré et méritant du dégoût. Au contraire, il lui avait sauvé la vie un peu trop souvent.

Alors il avait dû apprendre à arrêter de penser comme il le faisait, avec ces préjugés et à priori. Ça avait été long puis ça ne l’avait pas empêché de foirer à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant pas tout du premier coup, mais essayant quand même. Au final il avait commencé et finit à accepter tout ça et surtout, à s’accepter lui.

Puis encore heureux remarqua t’il, en sortant le séchoir, puisque son attitude d’il y a 20 ans ne serait pas passée au Département K, entre Arthur et son copain dealer (honnêtement, quel bordel,) Lancelot et son espèce d’amour de roman qui allait qu’à un sens, Perceval, Michel et Blaise qui n’en avaient rien à foutre et qui voulaient juste qu’on leur foute la paix, Karadoc trop occupé à reluquer des saucissons, (euphémisme ?) les légistes auxquels il ne voulait même pas penser et enfin _Bohort_.

Ce n’était pas qu’il pensait encore au fait que Bohort était aussi un mec...enfin, difficile de l’oublier, notamment après ces dernières journées, mais il s’était rendu compte que ce qui lui importait surtout, c’était de l’avoir lui, en tant que personne, à ses côtés. Il trouvait ça débile et légèrement pathétique, mais depuis qu’ils s’étaient embrassés ce dimanche, qu’ils étaient si bien partis mais que Bohort était, justement, parti, il avait nourri un certain ressentiment envers lui même. Il s’était demandé ce qui avait foiré et surtout, si c’était de sa faute.  
Puis il s’était souvenu d’une phrase que le plus jeune avait murmuré, entre deux gémissements.

“Après 15, c’était pas trop tôt.”

15 ans. Est-ce ca voulait dire qu’il était—qu’il avait—enfin, qu’il l’appréciait depuis le tout début ? Il se dit que c’était sûrement qu’il avait mal entendu dans le feu de l’action, mais la perspective d’une telle chose le rendait étrangement et démesurément heureux. Il se demandait vraiment si—

Attendez.

Mais en fait, Bohort était carrément toujours dans le lit à attendre son tour pour se doucher. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était inspirer un bon coup, ranger sa fierté et sa peur de côté et lui poser directement la question. De toute façon, qu’est ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Rien de bien grave, non ?

Il s’arrêta dans son geste alors qu’il posait son sèche cheveux.

Il était vraiment en train de se sentir intimidé par Bohort ? _Incroyable_.

“Bohort ?”

“Oui ?” Répondit légèrement le plus jeune depuis la pièce principale et Leodagan se rendit compte avec une niaiserie franchement écœurante qu’il ne voulait jamais arrêter d’entendre le son de sa voix, “quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux de l’aide pour les bandages ?” Continua la voix qui se rapprochait, avant qu’il ne se retrouve directement devant lui.

“Oh. Ah, non non. Je voulais juste te poser une question.”

Bohort haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé naissant sur son visage.

Merde, c’est vrai qu’il était beau le con, pesta intérieurement le plus vieux, se faisant plus ou moins violence pour ne pas le plaquer immédiatement contre le mur et effacer ce putain de sourire dudit visage.

Il rassembla tout son courage (et il y avait beaucoup à rassembler) avant de croiser les bras, s’inclinant justement contre le mur d’une épaule, faussement relaxé.

“C’est vrai, ce que tu as dit ?”

“...? Mais encore ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je dis souvent beaucoup de choses, oui.”

“15 ans,” lâcha simplement Leodagan, d’un ton qui sous entendait beaucoup de choses. “Ça fait vraiment 15 ans ?”

À sa surprise le sourire de Bohort s’agrandit tandis qu’il rejeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant d’un grand rire franc.

“Mais quoi ?? Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore dit—“

“Tu ne l’avais vraiment pas remarqué ?” S’étonna le commandant, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Leodagan grimaça, visiblement le seul à être mort de honte.

“Je sais pas, me regarder plus ou moins dans les yeux de temps en temps, c’était pas le truc le plus évident,” maugréa t’il, regrettant d’avoir posé la question. “Donc bon, excuse moi si je—“

Il fut immédiatement coupé dans sa remarque par Bohort qui avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, une main dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humides, les agrippant fermement et l’autre contre son torse, finalement le plaquant _lui_ contre ce foutu mur.

Après quelques secondes il s’éloigna, ce même sourire aux fossettes illuminant son visage.

“Ça, c’est assez évident ?” Demanda t’il, légèrement à bout de souffle.

Leodagan sourit.

Ouais. Il l’aimait.

Il l’aimait _réellement_ se dit-il, attirant Bohort une seconde fois vers lui.


	32. Hyperthymesia.

“Si on veut essayer de passer sans se faire repérer il faut arriver pas derrière la façade ouest,” déclara Lancelot, pointant un trait sur la carte projetée sur le mur blanc. “C’est pas spécialement pratique puisqu’on serait acculés entre le bâtiment et le grand mur derrière, mais impossible pour eux d’avoir une vue du ciel, s’ils jamais ils ramènent des snipers.”

“Bah non, c’est con ça,” intervint immédiatement Perceval qui jusqu’à présent était assis sur son bureau, occupé à tracer quelque chose sur un bloc notes.

“Je te demande pardon ?” S’enquit le capitaine, lui jetant un regard noir et visiblement prêt à se battre. “Tu as une meilleure idée, peut être ?”

L’homme aux cheveux presque blancs brandit tranquillement son carnet aux yeux de tous, un semblant de carré entouré de gribouillis incompréhensibles remplissant une page pratiquement entièrement.

“Bon, j’ai rien bité à votre histoire d’ouest et tout ça, mais par là où Lancelot veut passer, selon Maps, y a un rocher en forme d’ovale, dans le mur là,” commença t’il, pointant la carte. “Donc c’est en face de l’endroit où y a le bosquet, et à deux briques rouges de là où y a la poubelle,” continua t’il, pointant son dessin et encore une fois le mur. “Du coup, si on reste là, eux ils peuvent nous prendre au piège, non ?”

“Oui, c’est ce que ‘acculés’ voulait dire,” pesta Lancelot, lâchant un soupir agacé.

“Et en plus t’as tort, ils peuvent carrément nous voir,” enchaîna Perceval, sans lui prêter attention. “Parce que s’ils se penchent du deuxième étage, on l’a dans l’cul.”

Caius fronça les sourcils, ayant comme l’impression d’avoir raté quelque chose.

“Je pige que dalle...”

“Non, Perceval a raison,” acquiesça Arthur, se tournant vers lui. “On est partis de l’idée que les seules personnes présentes seraient Dorin et Bohort et que les autres feraient comme nous, qu’elles arriveraient après. Sauf que si ils les plantent justement avant que les deux se pointent, surtout qu’ils ont l’heure du rendez vous, alors il a raison. Au lieu d’essayer de nous choper depuis un hélico ou je ne sais quoi, il leur suffirait de faire des rondes et vérifier toutes ombres suspectes depuis l’intérieur du bâtiment. Et je parle même pas de s’ils ont des caméras thermiques.”

“Hé oh, c’est des mercenaires dont on connaît rien, va pas non plus croire qu’ils ont toute la panoplie de l’espion modèle,” protesta Blaise, qui faisait bouger la structure 3D du bâtiment pour mieux saisir les angles.

“Justement, on les connaît pas,” contra Caius. “Si le type en noir a réussi à manipuler un haut gradé et le pousser au suicide, clairement il a suffisamment d’influence pour se la procurer, cette panoplie.”

Lancelot s’était tût, sa fierté clairement heurtée.

“Alors vous proposez quoi, que nous aussi on aille s’y planquer avant eux ? On aura pas l’air cons, si on se met à jouer à cache-cache.”

“Je sais pas, il faudrait qu—“

Arthur fût coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, décrochant immédiatement quand il vit le nom de son petit cousin s’afficher à l’écran.

“Yvain ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”

“Mec, on est dans la merde, ouvre grand la porte de vot’ bureau s’teuplait,” répondit la voix totalement essoufflée de celui-ci, probablement en train de piquer un sprint, des aboiements retentissant dans le fond. “Vite vite vite s’teuplait, les escaliers sont en train de nous la mettre—“

Le son coupa.

Arthur releva la tête d’un air ahuri, signifiant d’un geste du menton à Karadoc d’aller déverrouiller la porte principale. Il s’y colla et pas trois secondes plus tard, trois silhouettes déboulaient comme des fous dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière eux, s’effondrant de fatigue. Simba fut le seul qui alla joyeusement saluer les autres.

“Yvain ?! Gauvain ?! Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire ?! Vous étiez pas chez ta mère ?!” Hurla presque le commissaire, tandis que plusieurs personnes toquaient bruyamment à la porte, priant de façon plutôt autoritaire les trois intrus de foutre le camp.

Avec un soupir, le maître d’armes se leva et alla s’entretenir avec eux, dans le cas où ‘s’entretenir’ signifiait plus ‘insulter jusqu’à provoquer les pleurs’ et ‘hurler plus fort que possible’ qu’une conversation modérée et juste.

Gauvain secoua la tête, le premier à avoir repris son souffle.

“On s’est enfuis,” expliqua t’il calmement, clairement fier de leur coup mais pas assez en confiance pour vraiment s’en vanter. “Enfin, Séli n'était pas là hier soir, alors on a pris un sac avec notre argent, Simba, et on a sauté dans le premier train.”

Arthur avait serré les dents et écarquillé les yeux d’un air absolument prêt à les buter sur le champ, mais le regard du maître d’armes à son égard, tandis qu’il en avait finit avec les autres policiers, l’en dissuada.

“En quel honneur, si j’peux me permettre ? Putain, vous avez NULLE PART où crécher, pauvres TÂCHES !”

“Bah, c’est à dire que—“

“Eh, mais c’est not’ coin ça !” S’écria Yvain, pointant soudainement la carte du doigt entre deux respirations haletantes. “Pourquoi vous vous renseignez dessus ?” Demanda t’il, se tournant vers Blaise qui avait cette expression entre la surprise et l’envie violente d’aller déguster un cocktail à la _javel_. “Bah quoi ?”

“Comment ça votre ‘coin’ ?” S’étonna Caius, d’une voix plus douce. “Vous connaissez?”

Gauvain se tourna pour regarder son copain, pas sûr de ce qu’ils étaient sensés dire.

“Euh, oui ? On fait de l’urbex là bas.”

Une symphonie de soupirs retentit dans tout l’open space, sauf peut être pour Karadoc et Perceval car l’un ne comprenait pas la définition du mot et l’autre ne voyait pas le problème.

“Quoi, on a pas le droit ?” Interrogea Yvain, honnêtement surpris. “Si c’est parce que c’est dangereux, on a Simba avec nous quand on en fait,” dit il, pointant l’énorme terre-neuve qui s’était mis à jouer avec Perceval.

“Non, c’est pas ça le problème,” commença lentement Arthur, prenant soin de ne pas exploser. “Le problème, c’est qu’en général, les endroits que les gens qui font de l’urbex explorent, bah ils sont interdits au public.”

Les deux ados se dévisagèrent, toujours aussi perdus.

“Ça veut dire que c’est ILLÉGAL, SOMBRES _CONNARDS_ !” Brailla t’il finalement en agrippant ses propres cheveux, complètement excédé.

“On l’étudie parce qu’on—“ l’italien s’arrêta quelques secondes pour choisir avec attention ses mots, “parce qu’on essaye de trouver le meilleur moyen d’y entrer sans que personne ne nous voie. Sauf qu’on a que le plan extérieur. Perceval et Lancelot ont déjà bien commencé, mais sans savoir comment c’est à l’intérieur, ça va être compliqué.”

“Puis moi j’y étais de nuit, donc impossible de voir quoi que se soit,” renchérit le capitaine, touché d’être quand même valorisé.

“Ah. Bah c’est facile,” déclara tranquillement Yvain, se saisissant d’un crayon gris et du bloc notes de Perceval. “J’peux ?”

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, un peu perdu.

“Je peux vous dessiner tout l’intérieur de mémoire, dites moi juste quels endroits vous voulez,” dit-il, les fixant comme si de rien n’était. “Bah quoi ?”

Arthur claqua la paume de sa main contre son propre front, toujours aussi énervé mais semblant soudainement relativement soulagé.

“Ah putain, j’oublie toujours ton truc là. Bon, bah il nous faudrait l’intérieur de la façade ouest.”

Yvain fronça les sourcils.

“Là où y a la pierre ovale,” précisa Perceval.

“Ah ! Faut être plus précis hein, cousin,” acquiesça l’adolescent, remerciant le lieutenant.

Il ferma la yeux d’un air concentré qu’il n’abordait que très peu souvent, levant légèrement sa main gauche, c’est à dire celle avec le crayon, en l’air.

“Okay.”

Il n’osa pas leur demander où étaient son père et Bohort.

* * *

Bohort, justement, dévisageait d’un air mi-fasciné et mi-terrifié les armes minutieusement alignées sur leur lit, rangées par ordre de taille et de puissance.

“Tu...stockes ton matériel dans la chambre d’hôtel ?” Demanda t’il, se tournant vers son boss, qui faisait briller un SCAR-H PR, assis en tailleur sur le canapé.

“Des fois, quand je suis en mission, ouais. Au cas où ça me soit pratique. Comme maintenant.”

“C’est...”

Le commandant n’était pas sûr de quoi penser et surtout, de quoi choisir.

“Si j’ai une arme sur moi, ça ne risque pas de le dissuader ?”

Leodagan se leva, posant son fusil avec précaution, avant de venir se placer à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches. À nouveau dans son costume et l’air aussi sérieux, il était tout de suite loin du type qui rougissait dès que le plus jeune se foutait de lui. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait.

“Pas s’il ne la voit pas. Tu peux pas mettre de holster, donc tu le cales juste à l’arrière de ton pantalon. Et accroche un couteau de chasse à ton mollet, aussi. Les armes à feu, c’est pratique seulement jusqu’à ce que t’aies plus de recharges.”

Bohort grimaça, pas du tout emballé par l’idée.

“Je suis pas contre, mais je ne peux pas promettre que je pourrais l’utiliser,” marmonna t’il, l’attachant donc à son mollet, laissant retomber son pantalon par dessus. “L’heure tourne. Je sais que c’est moi qui a proposé mais....même en sachant que j’aurais un gilet et des armes...”

Il expira en tremblant, les poings serrés.

Il était terrifié, excité, encore une fois terrifié, et surtout excité. Cette espèce d’adrénaline morbide faisant bouillir son sang.

Leodagan posa une main dans le creux de son dos, son regard ne quittant pas les armes étalées devant eux.

“Je sais. Je te laisse pas y aller sans m’assurer que tu auras de quoi te défendre.”


	33. Les renforts (pas magiques.)

L'heure tournait, Arthur faisait les cent pas, Bohort désespérait, le trio des Aquitains venait de poser le pied dans la ville.

En somme, rien n'allait.

"Du coup, euh, ils sont où mon père et Bohort ?" Se permit enfin Yvain aux alentours de minuit et quart, ne pouvant plus contenir son inquiétude. Gauvain le pointa de l'index en hochant la tête, visiblement du même avis.

Caius et Lancelot se dévisagèrent, Arthur bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir entendu la question de son petit cousin.

"Il—-il va bien au moins, hein ? Parce que—parce que bon, une balle dans le ventre ça fait mal mais ça tue pas, hein ?" Continua l'adolescent, les regardant tous de ses grands yeux foncés. "On les avait pas revus depuis qu'on est passés avec les tartes, et l'ambiance semblait pas au beau fixe entre Bohort et papa."

"D'un côté, vu le fiasco de dimanche, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné," soupira Gauvain, Simba lui écrasant les genoux.

" 'Le fiasco de dimanche' ?"

Le commissaire avait finalement relevé la tête, haussant son sourcil coupé. Ah, peut être qu'il allait enfin savoir pourquoi les deux autres se faisaient la gueule.

Son cousin fit la moue, semblant avoir très peu envie d'en parler. Sauf que trop tard : le sujet était lancé et toutes les personnes présentes avaient l'air d'être _très_ intéressées par ce qu'il en retournait.

"Bah....nan mais c'trop gênant à expliquer quoi..."

"Allez, tu nous dois bien ça."

"Mais—"

"Sinon on appelle ta mère et on lui dit où vous êtes," trancha tranquillement Lancelot, sans même lui jeter un regard. "D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant qu'elle ne nous ait pas déjà contacté."

"C'est parce qu'elle travaille tard," expliqua Gauvain avec un sourire affable, espérant changer le sujet de la conversation. "Alors elle—"

"Dimanche. Fiasco. Che cos'è ?" Coupa Caius, se penchant, malgré sa petite taille, au dessus de lui, prenant avantage du fait que le plus jeune était assis.

"Mon père et Bohort ont failli coucher ensemble," débita Yvain à une vitesse record, rougissant immédiatement. "Voilà. C'est bon ? Vous êtes contents ? P'tain, c'grave la honte..."

Blaise manqua de s'exploser son crâne chauve sur la table tant il était à bout, Michel se mit à les dévisager avec un regard dans lequel se mêlait gêne et respect, Perceval arrêta sec de manger et Karadoc s'étouffa avec son bout de pain.

_"QUOI ?!"_

Caius secoua tranquillement le dossier rempli des liasses de billets, très satisfait de lui, sans rien dire.

Yvain reprit son histoire à contre cœur.

"Bah ouais. J'étais avec Gauv' dans ma chambre à jouer d'la guitare quand Simba a eu soif. Donc genre, logique tu vois, j'vais dans la cuisine pour prendre une gamelle et de l'eau. Bah là j'vois quoi ? Mon daron et Bohort qui étaient euh, en train de faire des trucs."

Lancelot fixa Caius d'un air de défi, air que l'italien lui rendît immédiatement.

"Et dans leurs trucs là. C'était plutôt Leodagan qui était au dessus ou...?" Laissa flotter le capitaine, d'un air qui se voulait désintéressé.

" _EW_ ! C'est quoi cette question ?!" S'écria l'adolescent, son nez se retroussant avec un dégoût infini. "Puis j'm'en souviens pas de toute façon.”

Le maggiore sortit deux billets de 20€ du dossier, les secouant devant les yeux d'Yvain et de Gauvain.

"Tu vois ça ? Si tu creuses un peu dans ta mémoire de dingue c'est pour _vous_."

Arthur émit un petit rire dédaigneux.

"Ils sont pleins au as ces cons, c'est pas 20€ qui—"

"C'mon père qui était à genoux." Répondit immédiatement son petit cousin, les yeux brillants à la vue de l'argent qu'ils allaient gagner.

"Attends qu—"

"WOOHOO !"

Blaise, le maître d'armes, Lancelot et Caius explosèrent de joie, récupérant l'argent restant et le jetant en l'air, sous le regard médusé d'Arthur. Perceval se tourna vers les ados tout aussi contents de leur petit business, les sourcils froncés.

"Mais pourquoi ils étaient pas contents, lundi matin alors ?"

"Ah.."

Le fils de Leodagan soupira, secouant la tête.

"On est allé près de la chambre de papa, un peu après, parce qu'on entendait de l'agitation et qu'ça m'empêchait de jouer tranquille," commença t'il, d'un air entendu. "Alors on y est allé pour leur demander d'être moins bruyants, puis on les a entendu se disputer."

"Se disputer, enfin, c'était surtout Bohort qui s'excusait à profusion et mon beau père qui était plutôt perdu," compléta Gauvain, son copain le remerciant en hochant la tête. "Mais ils avaient le cou plein de début de suçons—enfin, c'est ce qu'on a vu pour Bohort depuis notre fenêtre, donc on s'est dit que peut être qu'il avait changé d'avis entre temps ou je ne sais pas quoi."

Arthur pencha la tête sur le côté, les pièces manquantes du puzzle venant le compléter. Donc ils s'étaient quittés en de mauvais termes après une séance de baise foireuse...bon, et bien, espérons que ça ne soit pas le cas cette fois-ci. On croise les doigts.

"Du coup, ils sont où ?" Insista Yvain, n'ayant absolument pas perdu le nord.

"Occupés—"

"Mieux qu'ici—"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux," assura son grand cousin, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Ils gèrent ce qu'ils font."

* * *

"PUTAIN MERDE J'AI FAIT FOIRER UN TRUC!" Hurla Leodagan qui ne gérait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, fixant avec appréhension le micro-onde qui venait de manquer de lui exploser au visage tandis que Bohort retirait le plat avec la fourchette du bout des doigts, la jetant dans la poubelle la plus proche.

“Putain le room service, plus jamais.”

"On ne t'a _JAMAIS_ appris qu'on ne mettait _PAS_ les ustensiles en _MÉTAL_ dans un micro-onde ?!" S'écria t'il avec frustration, soufflant à répétition sur ses doigts qui avaient frôlé la brûlure au troisième degré pour la seconde fois en même pas deux jours.

Son supérieur grimaça : visiblement que non.

"Le coup dur...ça va, tes doigts ?" Demanda t'il, réellement embêté par sa maladresse.

"C'est rien, ils s'en sortiront. Puis ce serait bête que je les perde, ils me sont très utiles." marmonna Bohort, secouant sa main dans le vide.

Leodagan ne fit aucune remarque, décidant plutôt de s'asseoir sur le lit, tapotant les draps sales d'un air agité.

"Il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller," murmura t'il, en regardant son—son quoi ? Son amant ? Son copain ? Peu importe, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir demain, "j'ai fait demander une voiture pour minuit et demi. Il est—"

"25," compléta Bohort, vérifiant son téléphone. "On ferait mieux de commencer à descendre, oui," acquiesça t'il, tirant légèrement sur les pans de sa veste de sorte à se donner du courage, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Leodagan se leva et le retint légèrement par le poignet, le faisant se tourner vers lui.

"Tu..."

Il soupira, toujours aussi résigné.

"T'es sûr que tu veux faire ça, hein ?" Insista t'il, cherchant le doute et la peur dans les yeux toujours si expressifs de son subordonné. "T'es absolument pas obligé—"

"J'en suis sûr." Le rassura doucement Bohort, se dégageant sans peine de son emprise. "Si je commence à trop y réfléchir maintenant j'y mettrais jamais les pieds, à ce rendez-vous," renchérit-il, avec un léger rire. "Allons y."

Leodagan le suivit en retrait en traînant du pied, se demandant depuis quand le plus jeune était capable d'émettre une aura aussi solennelle et sereine.

C'était lui, le Bohort d'il y a 15 ans ?

* * *

Une voiture noire aux vitres tintées était stationnée au bout de l’allée de l’entrée de l’hôtel, un membre du personnel juste à côté patientant avec les clés.

Le commandant inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers Leodagan, esquissant un faible sourire.

“Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.”

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser, une main se glissant autour de sa taille et se donnant à un étrange abandon dans le baiser.

“On—on se revoit soit plus tard ce soir—enfin, demain matin,— soit demain tout court,” reprit-il, la voix tremblante et le sourire incertain, retirant sa main et tournant à moitié les talons. “Je vais faire attention. Promis.”

“Je t’aime.”

Bohort fit brutalement volte face, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avec ahurissement.

“Pardon ?”

Visiblement, Leodagan ne semblait pas non plus comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer car il le regardait avec la même expression.

Ils restèrent plantés là à se dévisager comme deux idiots pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que Bohort ne déglutisse difficilement, au bord des larmes.

“Je—“

“Tu devrais y aller,” coupa immédiatement son supérieur, son expression se durcissant. “Je connais pas Dorin mais personne n’apprécie quand celui qui nous a donné rendez-vous se pointe à la bourre."

Le commandant hocha lentement la tête, s’humidifiant anxieusement les lèvres.

“Hm-mm, tu as raison. Bon, cette fois c’est pour de bon.”

Le plus vieux ne dit rien, ne bougeant même pas d’un millimètre, le regardant s’éloigner.

“Oh, et, Leodagan ?”

“Hm ?”

Bohort avait haussé le ton, prêt à entrer dans la voiture.

“Je t’aime aussi !”

La portière se referma en un ‘clac !’ ferme et avant qu’il ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à formuler une réponse la voiture avait disparu dans la nuit.

Il y eut un léger temps de battement avant que le cerveau de Leodagan ne se remette à fonctionner.

“Mais quel _CON_ !” S’écria t’il avec frustration, s’accroupissant et s’ébouriffant sa tignasse, furieux envers lui même.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ?!

Les deux mots avaient glissé hors de sa bouche comme par magie et il n’avait même pas réfléchi avant de les prononcer...putain.

Au moins Bohort semblait l’avoir plutôt bien pris.

Qu’est ce qui l’avait poussé à sortir ça, lui, aussi ? Il ne disait pratiquement jamais ce genre de conneries...déjà que ça avait été suffisamment gênant avec Yvain le jour précédent, voilà qu’il enchaînait directement avec Bohort ! Bravo Leodagan, bon boulot ! Jamais là à foutre le stress à l’autre niveau relation !

“Qu’est ce que tu branles mec ?” Demanda une voix au dessus de lui, chaleureusement raillarde.

Il leva la tête pour trouver un Rohan tout sourire, les mains sur les hanches et des clés de voitures pendant de sa poche.

“Alors oui, euh, donc nous pour la petite histoire, on arrive tout droit d’Aquitaine et on s’est dit qu’on pourrait vous aider. J’ai appelé Arthur pour savoir où t’étais et il m’a dit de venir checker ici. Il m’a un peu débriefé sur votre plan foireux. Du coup, je propose qu’on suive carrément Bohort,” rit-il, pointant les deux autres membres de son équipe restés dans la voiture.

“Mais comment vous—mais c’est _loin_ l’Aquitaine,” s’étonna Leodagan en se relevant, se dirigeant vers la voiture. “Vous avez pris l’avion quand ?”

“Après l’appel de votre joyeuse bande,” répondit Alauda depuis la banquette arrière avec Emilian qui vomissait ses tripes dans un sac en papier. “C’est du gros n’importe quoi cette histoire, j’espère vraiment que vous vous en rendez compte.”

L’ex-espion haussa des épaules en s’attachant, tandis que Rohan mettait les clés sur le contact, geste qui valût au commissaire aquitain un autre reflux de vomi immédiat.

“Je suis plus à ça près,” finit-il, la voiture démarrant en trombe.


	34. Si Vis Pacem Para Bellum.

Bohort s'était débrouillé pour conduire sans accrocs jusqu'au point de rendez vous, chose dont il était le premier surpris vu à quel point son corps entier était tendu et tremblant. Avec un crissement désagréable il arrêta la voiture devant les grilles qui, à présent à moitié coupées et déchirées, avaient un jour servi à empêcher l'entrée dans l'immeuble abandonné.

Posant un pied à terre il pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, essayant d'écouter les bruits se détachant de l'étrange silence qui planait aux alentours, la cohue citadine loin derrière lui.

Rien.

Pas même des bruits des pas, des murmures....juste le vent entre les branches des arbres, les feuilles se froissant tels des fredonnements de mauvaise augure.

Il prit soin de ne pas porter une main à son arme, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer. Des gens l'observaient peut être depuis l'ombre, attendant le moindre geste suspect pour le cribler de balles et il re-serra son manteau autour de lui, comme pour se motiver.

Il se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec appréhension, la seule lumière le guidant étant celle de la lune, pleine ce soir, tel un projecteur froid, le plaçant au centre de la scène de la tragédie dont il était le protagoniste.

"Dorin ? On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli d'être en retard ?" Lança Bohort au vide, sa voix retentissant de manière désagréable contres les murs et les poings serrés er ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

"Dorin ?" Répéta t'il, d'un ton rendu rauque par la peur.

Un léger cliquetis retentit alors qu'une ombre maigre et élancée émargea depuis derrière un mur, un sourire chaleureux étirant ses lèvres.

"Salut, Bohort ! Je vois que tu as toujours ces jolis yeux morts," salua le concerné, une main levée. "Alors ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?"

Le commandant se braqua immédiatement, refusant de laisser l'autre l'atteindre émotionnellement.

"Tu veux quoi, au juste ?" Demanda t'il, s'humectant les lèvres d'un geste rapide et ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

"Moi ?"

L'ancien capitaine éclata d'un rire glacial, s'avançant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à un mètre de son ancien coéquipier, qui ne bronchât pas.

"C'est toi qui m'a convié ici, Bohort. Je n'ai fait que suivre."

"Et tu aurais fait quoi, si je ne t'avais pas donné ce rendez-vous ?" Interrogea l'autre, utilisant sa haine pour surpasser sa terreur. "Tu aurais attendu que je sois bien à découvert, à l'usure, pour m'abattre ?"

Dorin secoua la tête, faussement heurté.

"Tu veux rire, j'espère ? C'est beaucoup trop impersonnel, vu notre vieille histoire. Non non..."

Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Je n'avais pas encore choisi, en fait, de quoi faire une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur toi. Mais là, c'est encore mieux !" S'écria t'il, tapant ses mains entre elles. "Tu te livres à moi ! Alors écoute, je sais que ta peur te retire toute forme de bon sens mais là, tu fais fort."

Bohort fronça les sourcils avec agacement, son immobilité ressortant encore plus à côté d'un Dorin surexcité.

Merde. Il n'avait pas pensé à 'l'ensuite.' Que faire, maintenant ? Son ancien coéquipier n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement agressif et il ignorait toujours la présence supposée d'autres personnes. Si jamais il dégainait son arme en premier, les emmerdes lui tomberaient dessus avec la force d'une avalanche.

"Parlons," déclara l'autre, se tournant pour aller s'asseoir à quelques mètres sur un bout de colonne effondré. "Allez, viens. Je vais pas te bouffer," continua t'il, tapotant l'espace à côté de lui.

"Mais me tuer, si." Répondit Bohort du tac-au-tac, croisant les bras dans son dos.

Dorin expira avec fatigue, décidant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de parlementer.

"Ça fait un bail, en tout cas."

"Quinze ans."

"Hm-mm."

Il balançait ses pieds avec candeur tandis que l'autre le fixait d'un air froid. Ce rendez-vous était en train de perdre tout son sens.

"Tu te souviens, quand j'avais eu ma promotion de lieutenant à capitaine ?" Demanda t'il, un sourire nostalgique au visage. "C'était après l'affaire—"

"L'affaire des faux douaniers à la frontière. Je m'en souviens, oui," coupa Bohort, d'une voix sèche.

"Tu m'avais offert cette boucle d'oreille," précisa Dorin, pointant le lobe gauche du commandant duquel pendait la perle blanche, ses reflets brillants à la lumière de la lune. "Ce n'était pas très fair-play de ta part, de me la reprendre."

Son ancien supérieur persifla amèrement, se résignant finalement à faire un pas en avant, se rapprochant de l'autre.

"Ce n'était pas non plus fair-play de ta part de tuer toute notre équipe," murmura t'il, se retenant de lui cracher au visage. "Mais non, tu as raison, rependre cette boucle, c'était l'épitomé de la monstruosité."

Dorin rit à son tour, ne semblant pas du tout atteint par cette remarque.

"Je te retrouve enfin, mon cher Bohort. On m'avait dit que tu passais pour un sale trouillard ces temps-ci, et que t'allais jamais sur le terrain. Alors okay, t'étais pas le plus vaillant à l'époque non plus, m'enfin..."

"Me retrouver ? Tu ne retrouves rien du tout. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, de toute façon," contesta le commandant, refermant ses poings une seconde fois. "Je t'ai épargné la dernière fois, parce que—"

"Parce que quoi, mon ami ? Par amour ? Plutôt faible, comme excuse."

"Va te faire foutre," cracha Bohort, ses traits se durcissant, faisant apparaître le creux au milieu de ses sourcils.

"C'était donc ça," soupira Dorin, secouant la tête de l'air de l'adulte réprimandant son enfant. "Tu vois, c'est pour ça que t'aurais jamais du travailler dans ce milieu."

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour lui faire face, ses yeux au même niveau que ceux de son ancien ami.

"T'es trop gentil. Trop _faible_.”

* * *

"On va se garer là, pour éviter l'attention," déclara tranquillement Rohan, arrêtant la voiture sans lumières plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant qu'ils n'atteignent le bâtiment. "Emilian, Alauda et moi on sécurise le périmètre. J'espère quand même que z'allez pas le buter, j'aimerais bien lui foutre un pain ou deux," continua t'il, avec un fin sifflement.

"Vous allez carrément pas sur le terrain, en fait," railla Leodagan, se détachant. "Vous êtes juste là en tant que taxi."

La capitaine aquitain esquissa un sourire étrangement serein.

"C'est pas notre affaire, mais la votre. Dis toi qu'on est simplement...venus aider."

"Moi je pense surtout qu'on aurait dû être un peu plus prudents," marmonna Emilian, à peine remis de sa crise de vomissements. "Il y a des gens qui arrivent," intima t'il, pointant une autre voiture qui s'était garée exactement à côté d'eux.

"QU—"

Un Arthur aux yeux exorbités les fixaient à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture, Lancelot le visage dans les mains et Caius les saluant d'un air enjoué qu'Alauda trouva légèrement déplacé. C'était ça, la bonne humeur latine ?

Rohan, Leodagan et son cousin descendirent en même temps, refermant leurs portes le plus doucement possible et se lançant des regards entre l'énervement et l'incompréhension. Deux émotions qui revenaient beaucoup, ces temps-ci.

Le commissaire prononça ce qui sembla correspondre à un "what the fuck ?" sans un bruit, écartant les bras avec impuissance.

"Bohort," répondit tout aussi silencieusement Leodagan, pointant l'immeuble derrière eux, d'un air légèrement paniqué.

"Et ta blessure ?" Interrogea Caius d'un hochement du menton, tandis que l'autre lui fit signe que ce n’était rien.

Les trois autres sortirent eux aussi de leurs voitures, vérifiant qu'ils portaient bien tous leurs armes et gilets pare-balles, avant de s'avancer vers le bâtiment abandonné.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Puis un second.

* * *

"Tu es venu seul ?" Demanda soudainement Bohort, jetant un regard qui se voulait nonchalant autour de lui. "Ou tu as ramené deux gorilles, comme l'autre fois ?"

Dorin grimaça et se rassit en croisant ses jambes, visiblement peu ravi qu'on lui rappelle le fiasco d'il y a deux jours.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils rappliquent aussi vite, ce jour là. Ce petit con de gosse a dû réagir immédiatement," pesta t'il, son injure envers Yvain faisant bouillir le sang du commandant. "Enfin, la réponse est non. Je n'ai personne d'autre ici avec moi."

Il plissa les yeux et tendit sa main vers Bohort qui s'éloigna par instinct, et il sembla à celui-ci qu'un éclair de douleur passa dans ses prunelles claires, mais qui disparu presque sur le champ.

"Tu attends quoi pour me tuer, alors ?" Ironisa son ancien ami, sans bouger. "Pour te venger ?"

Dorin arqua un sourcil amusé, posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire.

Immédiatement, des échanges de coups de feu et des cris virent briser le silence de la nuit, les yeux de Bohort s’écarquillant avec une toute nouvelle panique tandis qu’il voulu s’élancer vers l’origine du bruit.

“Je pense pas, non,” rappela la voix de l’ancien capitaine, tandis qu’il colla un pistolet dans son dos. “Enlève ton manteau et ton gilet pare-balles. C’est pas drôle, sinon.”

Il retira son arme et de gestes mécaniques motivés par la peur, le commandant s’exécuta sur le champ, laissant tomber ses deux couches protectrices au sol. Aussi sur mesure qu’étaient sa veste de costume et sa chemise ce n’était pas ça qui le sauverait d’un tir.

Dorin les écarta du bout de sa chaussure, visiblement satisfait.

“Alors ? Tu ne te sens pas trop con ?”


	35. Mania.

“Dorin—“

“Assez.” Trancha celui-ci, sa voix sans émotion aucune, jouant avec son arme avec intérêt. “Ça a trop duré et tu le sais, non ?”

“Dorin, écoute—“

“Regarde toi,” murmura t’il, à quelques centimètres de son visage. “Regarde à quel point tu es pathétique. C’était quoi ça, hein ? Une tentative d’essayer de me descendre ? Servir d’appât pour que tes nouveaux amis viennent à ton secours ?”

Bohort ne répondit rien malgré l’horreur qui se peignait de plus en plus sur son visage, la sensation de la gâchette contre son dos semblant le brûler et ne voulant pas disparaître.

“Quinze ans à ruminer ma douleur. Seul. Me cachant comme un putain de—comme un putain de _HORS LA LOI !_ ” Hurla Dorin, la main qui tenait son arme prise d’un soubresaut. “Tu sais comment je me suis _SENTI_ ?!”

“C’est ce que tu es,” répliqua Bohort entre ses dents, la boule dans sa gorge l’empêchant de s’exprimer clairement. “Tu—-tu as tué—tu les as tous tué, comment—“

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

“Comment tu peux dire que tu n’es pas un monstre, Dorin ?” Gémit le commandant en se retournant, le dévisageant avec une immense douleur. “Comment tu peux mettre de côté ses cris—ses suppliques alors que tu lui as enfoncé ton arme dans la—dans la _gorge_ ?!” S’époumona t’il, comme s’il n’avait plus rien à perdre, les souvenirs de cette journée traumatique remontant d’un coup à la surface, ne lui permettant aucun répit.

“Ta _GUEULE_ !” Brailla Dorin en lui décochant un coup de poing qui lui ouvrit l’arcade sourcilière. “TA GUEULE ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! J’AI FAIS ÇA POUR MON PÈRE ! POUR MON _PÈRE_ !”

Bohort effleura le début de flot de sang qui s’écoulait de son front avec un désespoir qui ne faisait que s’accroître, reculant de quelques pas.

“Tu n’étais pas obligé, tu ne lui devais rien—“

“C’ÉTAIT MON PÈRE ! QUOI QU’IL A FAIT, C’ÉTAIT MON _PÈRE_ !” Continua l’ex-capitaine, fou de rage, brandissant son arme d’un air hystérique.

“TON PÈRE NE TE DÉFINIT PAS !” Répondit le commandant, les larmes lui brouillant la vision tandis qu’il se mit à les essuyer d’une main ensanglantée. “TU N’AVAIS PAS À NOUS TRAHIR ! TU N’AVAIS PAS À _ME_ TRAHIR ! PAS POUR _LUI_ !” Cria t’il, jetant un regard paniqué derrière lui, espérant que quelqu’un ne débarque.

“JE TE PERMETS P—“

L’ex-capitaine tira de sorte à ce que la balle effleure la tempe de Bohort, la brûlure lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et le faisait s’effondrer à genoux à terre, plaquant une main conte sa tête.

“REGARDE MOI ! REGARDE MOI QUAND J’TE PARLE, PUTAIN !” Beugla Dorin en lui flanquant un coup de pied dans le menton, le gardant au sol pour de bon. “PERSONNE NE VA VENIR, TU M’ENTENDS ?! JE VAIS M’ASSURER QUE TU CRÈVES COMME UNE PAUVRE MERDE ET _SEUL_ !”

Bohort se démenait avec difficulté, sa bouche remplie de sang avec lequel il manquait de s’étrangler et sa tête lui tournant horriblement, la douleur bien trop présente, bien trop réelle. Le sol froid et rugueux lui semblait à la fois accueillant et hargneux, son seul moyen de repère mais aussi son futur tombeau.

Il avait eu tort de venir seul, il avait eu tort et Dorin avait raison, il allait mourir seul et demain matin, Arthur et les autres retrouveraient son cadavre baignant dans son sang.

Il était trop sonné pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il se passait mais sentit nettement la chaussure de l’autre homme lui écraser le crâne, s’assurant de garder son visage à terre.  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux pleurs, incapable de penser, incapable de ressentir autre chose que de la peur.

“Dorin—“

“J’vais te buter, Bohort. Je te jure que je—“

“ _POLICE ! LES MAINS EN L’AIR !”_

“Qu—“

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit et soudainement la pression sur sa tête se relâcha, d’autres coups de feu s’échangeant quelque part au dessus de lui.

Il essaya de se relever en s’appuyant sur son coude, crachant les glaires et caillots de sang qui étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge et sur sa langue, le visage à présent plus rouge qu’autre chose, un œil à moitié fermé.

“Alors c’est vous, la fine équipe du Département K ?” Railla Dorin, debout à ses côtés, son arme qui n’était plus pointée sur lui. “Vous avez mis longtemps à vous frotter à ceux que j’avais foutu dehors, dis donc.”

“Nique toi.” Répliqua une voix que Bohort reconnut comme étant celle d’Arthur, tandis qu’il n’avait pas osé bouger plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait. “On a deux hommes blessés à cause de toi, sombre enculé,” continua le commissaire, la rage lui faisant lui aussi trembler sa voix.

“Ah, mais c’était le risque à prendre, en jouant les héros et en venant ici,” argumenta l’ex capitaine, ne le quittant pas des yeux. “Tu pourras ajouter un mort à ta liste, si tu veux.”

Bohort passa sa langue contre ses dents rougies, goûtant avec répulsion le sang sur chacune d’entre elles.

Deux hommes blessés? Lesquels ? Ils étaient venus à plusieurs? Leodagan était-il l’un d’entre eux ?

Pitié, pitié faites qu’il ne soit pas là, qu’il soit encore à l’hôtel, en sécurité—

“Baisse ton arme,” ordonna une voix claire et autoritaire, qui _elle_ paraissait être parfaitement calme. “Pose ton arme au sol et on te fera rien,” continua t’elle, des pas semblant être les siens se rapprochant de Bohort.

 _Leodagan_.

“Non.”

Bohort expira avec difficulté, sa langue pâteuse et son corps entier le faisant terriblement souffrir.

“Non—pourquoi vous—“

“Toi LA FERME !” Se remit à hurler Dorin, lui renvoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui causant de s’agripper cet endroit là avec peine.

“POSE TA PUTAIN D’ARME !” Cria Arthur à s’en arracher les cordes vocales, son propre pistolet braqué sur l’homme aux cheveux clairs.

Celui-ci changea de soudainement de tactique et pointa cette fois-ci son arme sur Leodagan.

“C’est lui, hein Bohort ? C’est lui le gars chez qui t’étais, ce week-end ? Comment tu te sentirais, de le voir crever devant toi ? Hm ? Je pourrais te faire supplier de le laisser en vie, comme mon père a fait pour moi, ça peut être sympa ça, non ?” S’exclama Dorin à toute vitesse, d’un ton complètement hystérique. “Oh ce serait grandiose, tu ne crois pas ? Quinze ans après, les rôles sont inversés !”

Leodagan était figé sur place à moins de deux mètres de l’embout du pistolet braqué sur lui alors qu’il était sans gilet pare-balles. Il l’avait enlevé sans que le Bohort ne soit au courant en se retirant dans les toilettes de leur chambre d’hôtel, la pression sur sa plaie étant trop douloureuse pour qu’il le garde.

Arthur le regarda avec incompréhension et anxiété, essayant de deviner pourquoi son cousin ne ripostait pas.

Dorin tira la glissière de son arme pour la recharger, sans pour autant la baisser.

“Regarde Bohort, ça va être magnifique. Oh, tu peux me tuer après,” dit il, tournant la tête dans la direction d’Arthur. “Je m’en tape. Je sais que j’aurais brisé ce connard.”

Bohort contempla le doigt de son ancien ami se replier sur la gâchette presque au ralenti et avec une vitesse qu’il fût incapable de s’expliquer il dégaina son propre pistolet, resté calé dans son pantalon.

Il tira deux fois sur Dorin—une balle dans l’épaule, l’autre près de son cou.

Le voyant vaciller vers l’arrière avec un regard ahuri mais son arme toujours dans sa main et encore prête à tirer Bohort continua mécaniquement et sans relâche d’écraser sa propre gâchette jusqu’à ce que son index devienne engourdi par la douleur, le corps de l’autre effondré sur le sol en un angle singulier, une mâre de sang lui formant un sorte d’halo vermeil ne cessant de s’étendre à la seconde.

Dorin ne bougeait plus remarqua t’il soudainement, sorti de sa transe.

Il essaya de tirer une dernière fois mais son arme était vidée.

“Bohort—“

Il laissa tomber son arme avec un hurlement éraillé, ne s’écroulant pas seulement grâce au rattrapage in-extremis de Leodagan qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des phrases dont il n’arrivait même pas à faire sens. Il s’accrocha au plus vieux comme il s’accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, ses mains ensanglantées empoignant le dos de son costume avec une telle force qu’il cru qu’il allait le déchirer, ses cris se perdant dans le creux de son cou.

Leodagan resserra sa prise dans un accès de désespoir, passant à répétition une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune sans s’arrêter d’essayer de le rassurer, lui même très peu conscient de ce qu’il disait vraiment, l’adrénaline et la peur des minutes qui avaient précédé lui ayant lui aussi fait court-circuiter le cerveau.

“C’est fini,” parvint-il à articuler entre deux battements de cœur assourdissants. “C’est fini. J’suis là.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vous vous êtes chié dessus en lisant les tags hein?


	36. C'est pas la peine. Regardez pas.

Arthur déclara qu’il avait appelé Merlin et Elias en renfort pour soigner Rohan et Lancelot alors qu'Alauda, Caius et Emilian ayant déjà commencé à essayer de leur venir en aide. Son cousin hocha lentement la tête, toujours agrippé à un Bohort qui était à deux doigts de la crise de panique s’il n’était pas déjà occupé à pleurer sa douleur contre lui. L’ancien espion avait déchiré un bout de sa chemise déjà ensanglantée pour faire pression sur son arcade d’où le sang coulait toujours abondamment, essayant d’éviter l’hémorragie autant que possible.

Le commissaire repartit auprès des autres après leur avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil inquiet. Immédiatement, Leodagan effleura le visage couvert de sang du plus jeune, plantant son regard dans le sien. Les prunelles noires du commandant semblaient suivre son regard avec panique, comme s’il cherchait désespérément à encore se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel. Il tourna légèrement la tête derrière lui mais son supérieur le fit promptement se re-focaliser sur sa personne, secouant sa tête d’un air attristé.

“C’est pas la peine. C’est pas la peine, regardez pas,” murmura t’il, tandis que Bohort enfouit son visage contre son torse, frissonnant nerveusement. “Je reste là. Promis, je vous lâche pas.”

“Vous portez pas de gilet,” balbutia doucement l’autre, ses mains palpant son dos l’ayant finalement remarqué. “Pourquoi vous ne portez pas de gilet ?” Continua t’il, relevant la tête et le fixa de son seul œil ouvert, un semblant de rage y brillant. “Vous alliez mourir. Je vous avais _dit_ que vous—“

“Hé. C’est pas moi la priorité, là,” marmonna t’il, soulevant avec une délicatesse qu’on ne lui aurait jamais suspecté le visage du plus jeune. “Ça fait mal quand tu parles ?” Demanda t’il doucement, effleurant son menton.

Bohort secoua légèrement la tête, serrant et desserrant les dents plusieurs fois.

“C’est—je pense pas qu’elle se soit brisée. Je me suis mordu la langue en revanche...le sang doit venir de là,” dit-il, embêté d’avoir ce goût métallique dans la bouche qui commençait à lui donner des hauts le cœur. “Pareil pour ma côte. Elle doit—elle doit juste être endommagée.”

Leodagan acquiesça et se détacha de lui en lui faisant continuer de compresser sa plaie de sa propre main, laissant échapper un petit rire quand l’autre lui envoya un regard étonné et trahi.

“Vous pouvez vous lever, ou pas ?” Demanda t’il, accroupi et la main tendue vers lui. “Il faut qu’on sorte de là, les autres ont besoin d’aide et vous aussi. Vous êtes p’t’être en vie mais si vous vous videz de vot’ sang, ça sert à rien,” renchérit-il, pouffant de façon maladroite.

Le plus jeune agrippa sa main avec la poigne ferme de quelqu’un qui voulait survivre, se relevant d’un coup malgré ses fêlures et blessures au torse. Se rattrapant à l’épaule du plus vieux il fixa résolument l’entrée du bâtiment, refusant cette fois de se retourner. Leodagan vacilla sous le poids de son emprise, l’attrapant avec force au niveau de la taille et passant le bras du commandant par dessus ses épaules.

“On y va à vot’ rythme, ça sert à rien de se dépêcher si c’est pour vous tordre la ch—“

Bohort l’embrassa soudainement, appuyant avec sa main qui se trouvait autour du cou de l’autre pour le pousser vers lui, mêlant automatiquement sa langue meurtrie et ensanglantée à celle de Leodagan, un filet rouge perlant le long de son menton lorsqu’il se sépara de lui.

“Qu’est ce que—je peux savoir ce qu’il te prend ?!” S’écria le plus vieux, très peu ravi de lui aussi goutter au sang, interrogeant Bohort du regard. “Je sais que cette mission été horrible et que t’as failli mourir m—“

“C’est justement parce que j’ai failli mourir,” le coupa Bohort, laissant retomber sa tête contre son épaule en haletant difficilement, “c’est justement parce que j’ai failli mourir que j’ai fais ça. J’aurais pu ne plus jamais—ne plus jamais—“

Il ferma les yeux et pressa le bout de chemise contre son arcade avec plus de force.

Leodagan détacha sa main qui entourait la taille du commandant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, plantant un baiser dans ceux-ci.

“Ça va aller. T’es en vie. On est en vie. T’auras le temps de me rouler toutes les pelles du monde après que Merlin t’aura pris en charge.”

Bohort étouffa un rire. Le sang dans sa bouche semblait de moins en moins désagréable.

* * *

“Lance, arrête de bouger putain, tu vas déloger la balle !” S’exaspéra Arthur, faisant un signe de la main pour témoigner à Elias de venir les aider.

“C’est quoi cette merde ?” Demanda le légiste aux cernes probablement a moitié dessinées au crayon. “Vous foutez quoi à une heure du matin à vous entre-tuer ? Partie de paintball qui a mal tourné ?”

“Pose pas de questions et bouge toi de m’aider à lui bander sa blessure à l’épaule,” pesta son supérieur tandis que Lancelot serrait les dents en sifflant de douleur.

“Moi j’ai plutôt peur que ce soit Rohan qui cane entre les mains de Merlin,” marmonna Elias, jetant un coup d’œil vers l’aquitain qui était à moitié redressé contre le capot de la voiture, sa chemise grande ouverte et une plaie béante au niveau du torse.

“Les ambulances arrivent,” le renseigna Arthur, sans quitter son propre capitaine des yeux. “Vu le coup de couteau qu’il s’est pris même Merlin ne pourra pas faire grand chose,” pesta t'il. “Puis il a Alauda. Elle craint moins que le nôtre, de légiste.”

En effet et Rohan était en train de faire une remarque à celle-ci, son même sourire éclatant collé au visage alors qu’il recrachait des glaires ensanglantés à différentes intervalles.

* * *

“En vrai ça me soûle, ça va mettre quarante cinq ans à cicatriser et ça arrache ses morts,” rigolait le capitaine aquitain tandis que son amie appliquait des compresses sur sa blessure. “Il est où Emilian ?” Demanda t’il, une moue inquiète au visage.

“Il est parti foutre les bandes jaunes autour du périmètre avec Caius,” répondit Merlin, focalisé sur sa tache, tenant une lampe torche d’une main pour mieux y voir et les fils des points de suture qu’il allait lui coudre dans l’autre.

“Il va bien ? Il est pas blessé, si ?”

“Nan. Je pense qu’il a eu plus peur qu’autre chose,” renchérit Alauda, en secouant la tête. “Hé ! Regardez qui voilà !”

Bohort et Leodagan apparurent enfin à la sortie de l’immeuble, l’un couvert de sang et claudiquant, l’autre maculé de traces rouges suspectes autour de la bouche.

Le plus vieux assit l’autre sur le rebord du coffre de la voiture Aquitaine, s’agenouillant devant lui et posant une main sur son genou en signe de réconfort, lui murmurant des mots que personne ne pu entendre avant de se diriger vers les six autres.

“Les renforts arrivent ou quoi ?” S’agaça t’il de but en blanc, les mains dans les poches.

Les sirènes de trois véhicules lui firent office de réponse, débarquant par l’entrée déverrouillée du grillage alors qu’il expira avec soulagement.

“Eyyy, Leo, tu t’en sors ? Z’en êtes venus à bout ou—OUCH ! Putain Merlin, pince pas aussi fort !” Gronda Rohan, regardant le légiste de son regard à un seul œil brillant d’énervement.

“Ouais. Il est mort. Bohort...”

Leodagan soupira une nouvelle fois, lui jetant un coup rapide.

“Il a encore vidé son chargeur sur lui. Mais bon...le résultat est celui voulu. Alors on va pas l’emmerder avec ça cette fois-ci.”

“C’est quoi ces traces de sang près de ta bouche au fait ?” S’étonna le capitaine aquitain, sachant pertinemment de quoi il retournait. “T’es devenu un vampire ou bien—“

“C’pas tes oignons,” maugréa son ami, repartant vers Bohort qui se faisait aider par deux membres du SAMU, montant avec lui dans l’ambulance.

Rohan, Alauda et Merlin contemplèrent la scène en silence jusqu’à ce que le premier lâche un cru “ils baisent, pas vrai ?” et ce à quoi le deux autres acquiescèrent.

* * *

“Excusez moi, êtes vous un proche de monsieur ?” Demanda timidement l’un des membres du staff qui avait allongé Bohort, dévisageant Leodagan qui s’était assis avec calme sur une des banquettes.

“Vous occupez pas de moi et dépêchez vous de l’emmener à l’hosto,” répondit simplement celui-ci, s’essuyant le menton avec une lingette.

“Monsieur, si vous n’êtes pas un membre de sa famille, vous n’avez pas le droit de—“

“C’est bon,” coupa soudainement Bohort, d’un voix légèrement affaiblie. “C’est mon—ah...”

Il fronça les sourcils avec confusion, n’ayant toujours pas trouvé le qualificatif qui lui semblait le plus juste.

“Son partenaire.”

Leodagan le regardait avec ce même calme bien que le bout de ses oreilles avait nettement rougi.

“Voilà,” sourit doucement Bohort, lui rendant son regard. “Mon partenaire. Il est du Département K. Ne vous inquiétez pas.”


	37. In your warmth I forget how cold it can be.

Il avait horreur des hôpitaux.

Les murs blancs et l’odeur de désinfectant le dégoûtaient, le brouhaha incessant de tous ces gens aux soucis divers et variés lui refilait une putain de migraine à chaque fois et en plus, le café des machines était imbuvable.

Et puis surtout, les hôpitaux n’avaient rien d’heureux à lui rappeler.

Si, la naissance de ses enfants, peut être. Mais à part ça, le vide.

Il était dans l’hôpital quand sa mère était morte. Il les avait vu l’amener dans une salle d’opération avec panique et il l’avait vue, recouverte d’un drap blanc, immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes et les cheveux tombant sur son visage. Il n’y avait pas d’âge pour apprendre ce qu’était la souffrance mais 13 ans étaient trop tôt, bien trop tôt.

Il était aussi dans un hôpital toutes les fois où il était rentré à moitié mort de ses missions, Blaise toujours là pour pestiférer contre sa nonchalance, Venec pour sortir des blagues les unes plus nulles que les autres pour leur remonter le moral. Il s’était habitué à ces moments là.

Enfin, il était à l’hôpital quand Arthur avait failli mourir de sa propre main. C’était Guenièvre qui avait trouvé son cousin et, même quinze ans et bien des séances de thérapie plus tard, il y avait des nuits durant lesquelles il lui était impossible de s’endormir.

Il se souvint d’avoir entendu son ex-femme engueuler le gamin pour éviter de se laisser aller aux autres émotions et il se souvint lui avoir tenu la main sans un mot, le fil du cathéter à son poignet gauche imbibé de sang l’effrayant légèrement, bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais.

Et maintenant, le voilà qu’il était de retour à l’hôpital, attendant impatiemment que Bohort sorte de son examen médical et psychologique.

Il vérifia sa montre en tournant sa main d’un geste répétitif : 4:53 du matin. Ça faisait bientôt quatre heures qu’ils étaient arrivés, Lancelot et Rohan directement emmenés au bloc et sûrement pas sortis avant un jour ou deux.

La porte du cabinet étiqueté “Dr. Prisca” s’ouvrit avec un grincement, son subordonné en ressortant avec un air timide mais visiblement rassuré. Son front était cousu de plusieurs points de suture et sa mâchoire et côtes n’étaient en effet pas brisées, lui permettant de marcher plus ou moins librement, seul son pas claudiquant le trahissant. Il avait enlevé son manteau et sa chemise blanche laissait apparaître les nombreux pansements qui entouraient son torse, ce qui rappela au plus vieux de nettoyer ses propres plaies et y mettre des bandages neufs et propres.

Le Dr. Prisca releva la tête avec un sourire, remarquant l’homme à la tignasse imposante qui semblait attendre fermement devant son bureau.

“Vous êtes là pour ce jeune homme ?” Demanda t’elle, en tapotant sympathiquement l’épaule de Bohort qui n’osait pas lui sourire autrement que par gêne tandis qui remettait difficilement son manteau.

“Lui même.”

“Vous êtes ?”

Leodagan hésita pendant une fraction de secondes, décidant de continuer d’adhérer à ce qu’ils avaient dit aux ambulanciers.

“Son—son partenaire,” articula t’il, sentant encore une fois ses joues chauffer sur le coup.

“Je vois ! Je peux vous parler en priver, trente secondes ?” Interrogea le docteur, l’invitant à s’éloigner de quelques pas.

Le plus vieux des deux hommes jeta un regard inquiet au plus jeune qui secoua la tête en symbole de sérénité.

“Je vais aller me prendre un café,” s’excusa t’il avec un fin sourire, se dirigeant en boitillant vers les distributeurs.

“Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? Comment va t’il ? Est ce qu—“

“Il est en état de choc,” expliqua calmement Prisca, comme si c’était évident. “Il est visiblement...plus habitué à ôter la vie qu’on ne le penserait mais ça m’empêche qu’il n’a pas encore totalement réalisé ce qu’il a fait. Il...il est probable qu’il fasse un semblant de crise de lucidité dans les jours—non, voire les heures qui viennent. Pour l’instant, il a surtout besoin de sommeil. Cela aidera à panser ses blessures physiques, pour commencer.”

Leodagan hocha lentement la tête, la remerciant vaguement d’un geste de la main et se rendant aux côtés de son subordonné, l’aidant encore une fois à marcher et lui tenant sa tasse de café infect.

Dans une heure le soleil se lèverait.

* * *

“On va où ?” Demanda Bohort, réprimant un bâillement et s’enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. On leur avait ramené la voiture qui l’avait conduit jusqu’à l’immeuble alors qu’il était encore en train de se faire soigner. “De retour à l’hôtel ?”

“Pas le choix, oui. Il va falloir que j’regarde les appart’ à vendre avec de quoi loger les gamins,” répondit mollement son supérieur, effectuant son créneau dans une des places réservées aux clients de l’hôtel de façon parfaite et maîtrisée. Il descendit en premier et alla ouvrir la portière passagère, aidant le commandant à sortir sans se heurter.

La remontée vers leur chambre leur parût interminable, l’ascenseur prenant trop de temps à atteindre leur étage, le couloir menant à la suite beaucoup trop long.

Quand Leodagan déverrouilla enfin la porte, Bohort se précipita—si vaciller et s’écrouler immédiatement sur le lit comptait comme ‘se précipiter’—vers son havre de paix.

Il enleva pratiquement tous ses habits avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, leur chaleur et douceur lui apportant un réconfort immédiat.  
Son supérieur alla fermer les rideaux pour s’assurer qu’ils ne soient pas réveillés par la lueur du jour avant le lui aussi se déshabiller, se plaçant à côté de l’autre, au chaud, déposant baiser presque chaste sur ses lèvres, entourant sa taille comme par habitude.

“Dis moi si je sers trop fort hein,” marmonna t’il contre le cou du plus jeune, sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. “Que je finisse pas par réellement te briser les côtes. Ce s’rait franchement con.”

Bohort resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, n’arrêtant pas son geste.

“Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?” Murmura t’il soudainement d’un ton incertain, comme s’il redoutait la réponse.

“Faire quoi ?”

“Tout ça. M’aider pendant une crise de panique alors que—alors que je m’étais soûlé au boulot, m’inviter à rester chez toi le soir, deux fois d’affilée, être aussi patient—la seule personne moins patiente que toi que je connaisse c’est Arthur ! Alors pourquoi—moi ?”

Leodagan secoua la tête, ses boucles chatouillant la peau du commandant.

“J’aurais cru qu’après tout ce qu’on vient de se prendre dans la gueule t’aurais saisi, surtout que je te l’ai dit,” remarqua t’il, se blottissant un peu plus près de l’autre.

Bohort rit doucement, d’un rire léger mais sincère.

“Alors c’est vrai ? Tu le pensais, quand tu me l'as dit ? Du genre, toi et moi...on est, ah... _ensemble_ ?” Demanda t’il, essayant de deviner les contours du visage de son partenaire dans la pénombre.

“Voilà,” acquiesça mollement son supérieur, absolument pas prêt à réitérer sa déclaration d’il y a quelques heures. “C’est comme tu dis. Écoute, Bohort, je suis pas le meilleur avec les mots—“

“Tu n’as pas besoin de le dire !” L’informa immédiatement l’autre, caressant sa joue avec son pouce et esquissant un sourire. “Je n’ai pas besoin de tes mots pour le savoir. Chacun sa façon. Moi—j’aime bien le dire. J’aime _beaucoup_ le dire. Mais si jamais ça te gêne quand je le fais—“

“Ça me gêne jamais,” déclara simplement le plus vieux qui l’aurait regardé dans les yeux s’il y avait vu quoi que se soit. “Libre à toi de me le dire quand tu veux.”

“D’accord,” souffla Bohort, embrassant sa tignasse. “Je t’aime. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je _t’aime_ ,” continua t’il, le couvrant de baisers et obtenant un rire étouffé de l’autre. “Je t’aime. Vraiment.”

Leodagan l’embrassa d’abord au menton, ratant sa cible, puis enfin sur les lèvres, sentant le plus jeune sourire.

“Ouais. Moi aussi. _Vraiment_.”


	38. Ricordo.

"Vous êtes qu—oh, Venec ? Putain, tu sais quelle heure il est ?" Lâcha Arthur avec fatigue, décrochant son téléphone. "Je comptais t'appeler plus tard dans la journée..."

[Bello, on a pas de décalage horaire à Rome. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.]

Le commissaire souffla lentement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, se laissant tomber sur l'un des sièges blancs en plastique de la salle d'attente au ralenti.

"M'appelle pas bello. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes? T'es pas chez toi, là ?"

[Heyyy, une question à la fois chéri, moi aussi j'suis crevé à être debout à cette heure ci ! Bon. J'vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins: Verinus a disparu.]

_"QUOI ?!"_

[J't'en supplie me gueule pas à l'oreille, mes p'tits tympans vont pas survivre.]

Venec soupira contre son haut parleur, laissant retomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

[Je suis allé voir s'il était à son boulot ce matin. ‘Fin, hier. Tu me comprends. Il y était pas, alors j'ai parcouru toute cette putain de ville pour faire les spots touristiques qu'il fait visiter, là. Bah pas moyen d'le trouver. Je l'ai contacté via un autre tel et rien.]

"Me dis pas que Verinus qui disparaît ça t'inquiète ?" S'étonna son copain qui s'était relevé à contre cœur et dirigé vers un des distributeurs automatiques pour se payer de l'eau chaude au vague arôme de café. "Moi je serais plutôt content à la place."

[C'est pas ça...vu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, lui qui vous refile des infos—oui, il me l’a dit Arthur, et qui ensuite donne plus signes de vie, moi j'trouve ça louche.] Protesta Venec alors qu'il semblait se lever et se déplacer dans la pièce. [Vous devriez venir me filer un coup de main.]

"Vous ?"

[Ton équipe, quoi. Pourquoi ? Il s’est passé un truc ? J’ai raté quoi?]

Arthur se demanda si c’était approprié d’éclater de rire dans ce contexte mais honnêtement, aucune autre émotion de lui venait à l’esprit. Ça devait être les nerfs qui lâchaient.

Alors il partit dans un grand éclat de rire à cinq heures du matin, dans une salle d’attente alors que Lancelot et Rohan étaient encore dans le bloc et sous les regards ébahis voire complètement outrés des autres personnes.

“Merde pardon, j’suis un peu à bout là,” répondit-il immédiatement, récupérant son café. “J’vais te la faire courte. Des gens ont essayé de capturer Yvain et Gauvain pour faire flancher Bohort, qui a lui buté un ancien collègue qui était venu le tuer, suite à cette mission Lancelot et Rohan sont en soins, mon cousin et Bohort ont dû repartir à l’hôtel parce que du coup, c’était pas safe chez eux, les gosses sont dans les bureaux avec Karadoc, Michel, Blaise et Perceval pour les garder, Caius est parti dormir un peu avec les deux autres aquitains dans les voitures. Bref. Il s’est passé beaucoup de trucs, ouais.”

Venec avait émit un petit bruit ressemblant vite fait à un sifflement étranglé et raté, visiblement surpris.

[Et t’as, j’sais pas, pas pensé à me tenir au courant ?]

“J’étais occupé, d'accord ? Ça a été vraiment compliqué ces derniers jours, commence pas...”

[Je dis pas ça parce que je t’en veux,] le rassura doucement l’autre, comme s’il avait senti à quel point Arthur était à fleur de peau. [Mais ça prouve juste que cette histoire pue la merde à plusieurs niveaux et je déconne pas quand je te dis que j’aurais vraiment besoin d’un coup de main...oh, et ce serait sympa que tu me donnes ta réponse de suite. J’vais jeter ce tel juste après.]

Le commissaire finit son café d’une traite, fronçant les sourcils alors qu’il jetait le gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche.

“Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe, merde ? Me dis pas que tu t’es encore fourré dans un truc pas net ?” Demanda t’il d’une voix plus basse mais dans laquelle l’inquiétude s’entendait nettement.

[Ça a avoir avec l’affaire Manilius, j’en suis sûr. C’est pour ça que j’aurais besoin de toi sur le coup. De vous. Enfin, sauf Caius. Ça craint à mort s’il refout les pieds ici lui,] affirma Venec, qui avait encore baissé d’un ton. [Alors ?]

Arthur s’éloigna du reste des autres personnes qui le regardaient bien assez mal comme ça et s’accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il avait les idées très peu au clair, il allait s’endormir d’une minute à l’autre et surtout, penser à Mani à cet instant ce n’était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin.

“....si je viens avec Michel, Merlin et Blaise, ça te va ?” Répondit il finalement, s’interdisant sur le champ de trop y penser. “Ça fera assez ?”

[Ouais. C’est parfait. Pourquoi eux en particulier au fait ?] Osa demander l’autre, ayant comme l’impression qu’il allait un peu loin en posant cette question.

Il avait raison.

“Parce que Leodagan est blessé, Bohort j’en parle même pas, Lancelot c’est mort, pareil pour Caius. Donc il reste que eux. Puis ça fera du bien à Merlin de se sortir un peu de son labo. On doit être à Fiumi quand ?” Répliqua un peu trop agressivement son copain, visiblement pressé de mettre fin à cette conversation.

[...je dirais...ce soir...? Désolé de t’appeler comme ça quoi, mais je risque d’être dans la merde aussi, si on se dépêche pas,] se justifia Venec d’un ton légèrement désolé. [J’viendrai voir chercher à l’arrivée. Ça te va ?]

Son copain étouffa un bâillement.

“Ouais. À c’soir alors.”

[Okay. À ce soir. Je t’aime.]

Arthur avait le doigt suspendu au dessus du bouton ‘raccrocher,’ ne s’arrêtant qu’en entendant l’autre prononcer ces mots.

[Arthur ?]

Il sourit avec peine.

“Je t’aime aussi. Mais fais gaffe d’ici là, okay ? Vraiment.”

[Tu m’connais,] répliqua Venec qui souriait fièrement en passant une main dans ses courtes boucles. [Allez. Arrivederci.] Conclut-il, raccrochant pour de bon.

* * *

Elias était occupé à finir de recoudre Dorin quand Merlin s’était éloigné pour recevoir un coup de fil d’Arthur qui le perturba profondément puisqu’il avait nettement pâli après avoir raccroché.

“Quoi ?” S’impatienta t’il, sentant le regard du plus petit sur lui. “Vous voulez ma tête en photo p’têtre ?”

“Oh, non merci, j’apprécie le concept de dormir sans faire de cauchemars,” répliqua immédiatement l’autre, sans se démonter. “Puis j’en ai bien assez de me taper votre tronche la journée. Pourquoi vous faites la gueule ?”

“C’est pas vos oignons,” marmonna Merlin, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa blouse. “Il est quelle heure ?”

Elias haussa un sourcil mais pointa vaguement l’horloge qui était suspendue au dessus des casiers à corps.

“Vous avez oublié comment lire l’heure ?” Demanda t’il d’un ton vicieux, sans se préoccuper du visage de plus en plus affligé de son collège. “Il est bientôt 9h. Pourquoi ?”

“On a bientôt fini avec Dorin ?”

“Vous voulez dire ‘Elias, en avez vous bientôt fini avec—‘ hé, ça va oh, vous vexez pas, merde à la fin !”

“Non mais c’est rien, je vous le laisse de toute façon,” répliqua Merlin, sans beaucoup de conviction. “Je dois y aller.”

Elias cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans vraiment comprendre ce que l’autre homme voulait dire. Il le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce que la porte de la morgue claque bruyamment, le laissant finalement tranquille et seul avec le cadavre.

“C’était quoi, ça ?”

* * *

“À Rome ? Bah ça va être festif,” pesta Blaise, en train de préparer un sac avec plusieurs gadgets, sa capuche enfoncée sur sa tête. “Paye tes bons souvenirs.”

“De toute façon, nous n’avons pas le choix,” répliqua le maître d’armes, bien qu’il ne semblait pas plus enjoué par la perspective. “Vous avez dit que l’avion partait quand déjà ?”

Arthur, du haut de ses quatre heures de sommeil, n’était pas spécialement intéressé par l’idée de jouer les médiateurs entre les trois autres hommes, puis même quand il avait bien dormi non plus, alors il se contenta de leur tendre leurs billets.

“On décolle à 11h30, donc on part de suite.”

“Quoi ?! Mais j’ai préparé que dalle moi!” S’indigna Merlin, pointant sa blouse comme pour souligner ses propos.

“Vous avez besoin de rien. Sauf Blaise qui transporte le matos. On prend le jet de mon cousin,” les informa le commissaire, prêt à foutre une droite au premier qui haussait encore le ton. “Et oui, c’est Blaise qui pilote.”

Le maître d’armes fit part de son étonnement quant au fait que Leodagan lui laisserait utiliser son avion. Arthur répliqua qu’il lui a avait donné l’autorisation de l’emprunter en cas de force majeure et que, de toute façon, celui-ci était trop occupé à pioncer pour protester.

“Bon, on y va alors ?” Demanda le quartier-maître en accrochant son sac à son épaule, d’un air à moitié déterminé et à moitié déjà las.

“Ouais. On y va.”

“On fait ça pour quoi, déjà ?” Demanda le maire d’armes, les bras croisés, très peu impressionné.

Arthur le fixa d’un regard dur, voyant parfaitement clair dans son jeu.

“On fait ça pour Mani.”


	39. Roma la bella.

Tendus. De mauvaise humeur. En manque de sommeil. Tristes.

Voilà ce qu’étaient les 4 hommes alors que le jet privé était en train de se poser sur la piste d’atterrissage de l’aéroport Fiumicino à Rome.

Merlin avait coupé son téléphone après avoir reçu 11 appels manqués d'Elias l’engueulant sur des sujets divers et variés mais majoritairement car il avait laissé une partie de la morgue en bordel et contemplait avec morosité les bâtiments qui s’offraient à sa vue à travers le hublot.

Le maître d’armes n’avait pas dit un mot depuis qu’ils avaient décollés,et Arthur s’était simplement endormi.

Quand l’atterrissage fut réglé et que Blaise sorti du cockpit celui-ci secoua légèrement l’épaule du commissaire, le réveillant le plus doucement possible, lui non plus n’ayant pas spécialement envie de se faire hurler dessus de bon matin. Enfin. De bon midi.

Ils descendirent tous de l’avion dans le plus grand des silences, l’ambiance ne pouvant pas être plus merdique qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Même Venec qui, sans possibilité de les joindre, s’était posté dans le hall des arrivées depuis au moins trois heures n’arriva pas à leur arracher un sourire avec l’une de ses mauvaises blagues. Arthur en revanche, se dépêcha se se rendormir contre lui alors qu’il conduisait, décidément plus relaxé en sa présence.

“Bon...en tout cas, z’avez fait vite. C’sympa d’votre part,” commença le dealer, une bonne demi-heure après qu’ils ne soient partis.

“Oh, c’est juste parce que selon ton copain, Leo lui a laissé la possibilité d’utiliser son jet hein,” soupira Blaise, très peu à l’aise sur la banquette arrière et les jambes repliées autant qu’il le pouvait. “Sinon, on serait encore à faire vérifier la taille de nos bagages chez EasyJet.”

“Tu t’rends compte que si jamais il apprend que tu l’as appelé ‘Leo,’ Leodagan va te démonter ?” Demanda Venec, se retenant de rire.

Blaise haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Rien à foutre. Après tout c’qu’on a vécu ensemble ce taré et moi, je peux bien l’appeler comme je veux.”

“De toute façon, tu l’appelais déjà ‘Leo’ quand on était à la DGSE,” remarqua le maître d’armes, daignant enfin d’ouvrir la bouche. “Si je me souviens bien, il s’en fichait plutôt allègrement.”

“Et on va faire quoi outre ‘venger Manilius,’ à Rome ?” Coupa soudainement Merlin, collé à la fenêtre droite de la banquette arrière. “Parce que moi, Arthur m’a juste appelé à 9h pour me dire de ramener mes miches dans l’open space hein. Puis d’toute façon, personne me dit jamais rien,” pesta t’il avec humeur, faisant la moue.

Venec embrancha à droite d’un coup de volant qui réveilla momentanément Arthur même si finalement il se rendormit aussitôt. Il grimaça et s’assura de rouler avec plus de douceur avant de répondre au docteur.

“On a pas exactement parlé de ce qu’on allait faire une fois sur place mais...l’idée, c’est que Verinus est MIA depuis hier.”

“MIA ?” Demanda Merlin, se tournant vers Blaise. “C’est quoi ça encore ?”

“Mission in action. Il a disparu, quoi,” répondit celui-ci, haussant un sourcil. “Et donc, tu penses que ça peut avoir un rapport avec le fait qu’il a donné des infos à Arthur et Caius,” déduisit-il, l’air soudainement intéressé.

Venec hocha la tête en continuant de fixer la route.

“Et que tu serais le prochain sur la liste à te faire égorger comme une bête à l’abattoir,” conclut le maître d’armes, sans mâcher ses mots. “Donc, tu te fais dans le froc.”

“Bah ouais ‘fin, j’aimerais éviter de finir comme Manilius quoi,” grimaça le dealer, arrivant dans un quartier aux ruelles étroites et se garant dans un parking qui faisait face à une grande église blanche. “Et ce serait sympa que si j’crève, se soit pas à cause de Verinus.”

“Je croyais que vous l’aimiez pas des masses lui ?” S’étonna Merlin en se détachant, ravi d’enfin pouvoir sortir de cette foutue voiture.

“C’est pas qu’on l’aime pas,” se justifia Venec, réveillant Arthur en posant une main sur sa joue et en le détachant. “C’est juste que ce type nous vendrait tous au plus infâme des connards si c’est pour éviter de pas avoir une entaille sur le visage.”

“Même Caius est plus fidèle que lui,” intervint soudainement le commissaire, déjà un peu plus en forme. “Et pourtant c’était pas gagné parce qu’un jour, j’ai faillit me faire défoncer par un des carabinieri parce qu’il m’avait dénoncé dès que le type avait sorti la batte de baseball.”

“La _QUOI_ ?! Mais c’est horrible les techniques italiennes...” murmura le légiste, tandis que les deux autres hommes précédemment assis à ses côtés en avaient déjà bien trop vu pour être choqués. “Moi aussi, j’aurais directement tourné de l’œil...”

“Le fait est,” coupa Venec, verrouillant sa voiture et leur faisant signe de le suivre, “que faudrait qu’on trouve Verinus avant qu’il ne nous vende—“

“Si c’est pas déjà fait,” marmonna cyniquement Arthur.

“—et qu’on ait l’ordre entier des carabiniers au cul,” finit son copain, fronçant les sourcils. “Du coup, j’ai eu une idée.”

“Oula, attention.” maugréa le maître d’armes, les mains dans les poches. “Toujours dangereux quand tu réfléchis.”

“Ha- _HA_ ,” ironisa Venec, lui lançant un regard noir. “Très drôle, Michel.”

“Dis ton idée,” soupira Arthur, refoulant un autre bâillement et rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. “Que je puisse aller me coucher.”

“Disons que c’est un peu osé quoi, parce que j’ai décidé d’attaquer le feu par le feu.”

“De quoi ?” Râla immédiatement Blaise, une main massant ses tempes. “Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Nous faire débarquer comme des fleurs dans des postes pour qu’on aille vérifier si ton pote y est pas emprisonné, peut être ?”

Venec le regarda avec ses yeux ouverts bien en grand, soudainement très silencieux.

Merlin se rattrapa au maître d’armes pour ne pas s’évanouir, Arthur eu envie d’aller se jeter du haut du premier pont venu et le quartier-maître lui rendit son regard.

“Le feu par le feu, quoi,” marmonna Venec.

* * *

Honnêtement, il aurait pu être énervé quand il avait lu le message de Caius le prévenant que son neveux et ses trois acolytes s’étaient tirés en Italie sur demande de Venec avec son jet.

Sauf que là, après avoir passé une bonne heure ou deux à calmer un Bohort qui avait fait une sale crise de panique parce qu’il avait finalement réalisé qu’il avait buté son ancien ami, ça l’avait vidé de toute énergie.

Il roula mollement dans le lit tandis que l’autre était parti se doucher et profita d’avoir son téléphone en main pour appeler son fils. Il n’en avait pas eu le temps depuis qu’il était sorti de l’hôpital après la prise d’otages foireuse, donc il se dît qu’il serait temps de rattraper ça.

Il ne patienta presque pas après avoir cliqué sur le numéro—logique, son gosse était scotché à son téléphone toute la journée, mais sentît quand même une vague de soulagement quand il entendît sa voix traînante au bout du fil.

[Papa ! Putain, ça fait depuis deux jours que j’essaye de te joindre ! Ça va ? Tout va bien ? Ils sont allés faire quoi quand l’immeuble hier les autres ? Bohort va bien ?]

Leodagan laissa échapper un léger rire au ton précipité de son fils, se calant avec les oreillers pour être un peu plus à l’aise.

“Tout va bien. Enfin, on a vu mieux, mais tu sais comment c’est. Bohort...est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais il est en vie et toujours en un morceau. Je suis pas vraiment d’humeur à te faire un topos détaillé de mes états d’âme mais t’en fais pas. Tout est...plus ou moins sous contrôle. Passe moi ta mère, tiens.”

Un long silence prit place à l’autre bout du fil, inquiétant légèrement l’ancien espion.

“Hé bah ?”

[C’est—ça va être compliqué—] Lui répondit maladroitement Yvain, couvrant son micro pour parler à son copain. [On—comment dire—]

[Nous nous sommes enfuit de chez Séli,] déclara Gauvain de but en blanc, se saisissant du téléphone. [Yvain s’en faisait beaucoup à votre sujet alors nous sommes revenus ici avec Simba en prenant le premier train.]

Ce fût au tour de Leodagan de se taire complètement, tout d’abord franchement surpris que les deux se soient débrouillés à faire ce trajet en restant en vie et ensuite extrêmement énervé qu’ils aient pris cette initiative de leur propre gré.

Il esquissa un de ces sourires qu’il ne faisait qu’avant certaines situations à haut risque et se pencha sur son téléphone.

“Gauvain, mets le haut parleur. Yvain et toi m’entendez bien ?”

[Uh ? Eh bien oui, pourq—]

“Écoutez moi en ouvrant bien grand les esgourdes vous deux, parce que je ne vais absolument pas me répéter. Si jamais, au grand _jamais_ , vous refaites un truc pareil je vous jure que je vous retourne deux tartes mémorables. C’est compris ?” Menaça t’il, haussant légèrement le ton.

[Non mais pas de soucis, déjà que m’man nous a appelé tout à l’heure pour nous dire qu’elle allait grave nous démonter, mais vas yyyy, continuuuue de nous engueuler alors que nous en s’en faisait juuuuste pour toi. Bravoooo l’éducation !] Pesta de suite Yvain, les yeux levés bien haut vers le ciel.

“Ne pense même pas à ce prendre ce ton avec moi, petit couillon,” prévint Leodagan, tandis que Bohort sortait de la douche emmitouflé dans son peignoir.

“Ah ! Tu parles à Yvain et Gauvain ?” Demanda justement celui-ci, son visage se fendant en un immense sourire.

[Hé c’est la voix de Bohort qu’on entend ?? Passe le nous ! Lui au moins il est gentil !] S’exclama l’ado qui sautillait sur place. [Bohooort !!]

“Coucou mes grands !” Rit le commandant, s’asseyant en tailleur à côté de Leodagan et parlant au dessus du téléphone. “Tout se passe bien, chez Séli ?”

“Ah bah,” railla l’autre homme, secouant la tête avec agacement.

[On s’est tirés, et même qu’on en a profité pour aider Arthur et tout avec les plans de l’immeuble où ils sont allés, franchement c’était chanmé.”

“Vous avez q—“

[Grâce au don tout particulier de Yvain, ils ont pu avoir une vue complète de l’intérieur de ce bâtiment,] expliqua fièrement Gauvain. [D’ailleurs, vous savez pourquoi ils voulaient aller là bas, vous ?]

Bohort lança un regard ahuri à Leodagan, qui leva une main en l’air comme pour dire ‘ah, t’as eu l’idée, t’explique.’

Alors c’est ce qu’il fit.


	40. Castigat ridendo mores.

"Mais à moins que je me trompe, l'urban exploration est interdite ?"

"Chaque fois qu'ils en font une petite part de moi espère qu'ils se vianderont brutalement la gueule pour que ça les dégoûte à tout jamais. Que dalle, alors on fait avec."

Leodagan et Bohort étaient en route pour le Département K, pressé pour l'un de faire la morale aux deux gamins, pressé pour l'autre de faire un câlin aux deux gamins. À chacun sa réaction.

Le commandant avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent les transports en communs, plus communément appelés 'métro' car les embouteillages à 13h dans le centre ville étaient, selon lui, invivables. Son supérieur n'était pas ravi de se retrouver collé à des étrangers dans des lignes bruyantes et sales mais il s'était dit qu'au moins, ils arriveraient en effet plus tôt à leurs bureaux.

Chose dite chose faite, à exactement 13h21 ils traversaient la porte d'entrée de l'open space, trois formes leur tombant dessus et manquant de les faire s'écrouler immédiatement au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que—"

"Tu mérites grave pas vu comment tu nous a menacé mais on a eu trop peur pour vous pour passer à côté d'ça, et je t'en fais jamais alors je saute sur l'occaz'" répondit Yvain, un bras serrant son père et un autre serrant Bohort, Gauvain un peu plus en retrait pour empêcher Simba de leur sauter dessus mais le sourire le plus éclatant au visage. Au bout d'un petit moment Yvain se détacha des deux, visiblement content de son petit effet. "Nan mais vous avez QUE des plans foireux dans cette équipe quoi, genre entre Arthur et son truc là—"

"Ah oui d'ailleurs," commença Leodagan, époussetant son costume, "moi Caius m'a juste précisé qu'ils s'étaient cassés avec mon jet. C’est quoi leur problème déjà ?” Finit il, se tournant sans grand conviction vers Perceval et Karadoc qui trempaient leur bout de saucisson dans du café, s’arrêtant dès que le regard de leur boss se posa sur eux.

Karadoc haussa les épaules en enfournant son repas avec appétit, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de Venec et Verinus. Comme quoi le second aurait disparu ou “je sais pas quoi, j’écoutais pas.”

“Génial, ça m’avance super bien,” pesta Leodagan, levant les yeux au ciel. “Et Caius au fait, il est où ? Toujours à l’hôpital ?”

“Il m’a dit qu’il était resté avec Lancelot,” précisa Perceval, pointant son téléphone. “Euh, attendez du coup là, il reste plus que Karadoc, moi et vous deux d’actifs ?” Demanda t’il, très confus. “Ça va pas être pratique non ?”

“Pratique ? Pour ?” Intervint Bohort, allant déposer son manteau sur le bureau occupé temporairement par l’italien.

“Bah j’sais pas, justement. Arthur a pas donné de nouvelles instructions donc, euh...c’est chaud.”

Leodagan s’accroupit pour caresser la tête de son chien avec vigueur, grinçant les dents lorsqu’un pincement de douleur lui parvint depuis son ventre à la blessure encore fraîche.

“Génial.” Marmonna t’il, sans même regarder les autres. “Dream team.”

* * *

Caius était assis silencieusement à côté de Lancelot dans sa chambre d’hôpital, n’osant pas déranger le blond qui semblait très intéressé par son sudoku qu’il n’avait toujours pas commencé à remplir. Ça lui pesait de ne rien dire alors il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas en comptant le nombre de carreaux de la pièce marbrée. 37 en longueur, 12 en largeur, bon si on fait 37x10–

“Arrête. Tu me donnes le tournis,” lâcha le malade, posant sa feuille à plat sur ses genoux. “Pourquoi tu es là, au juste ?”

Caius leva la tête sans comprendre, retournant s’asseoir sur son siège en plastique.

“Bah...pour pas te laisser seul après un truc pareil ?” Tenta t’il, un sourire hésitant au visage.

“Seul ?”

Lancelot partit d’un éclat de rire dédaigneux, se calant mieux contre la tête de lit.

“J’aimerais autant l’être, seul,” crachat-il, ses yeux bleus et glacés fixant droit devant lui. “Je l’ai toujours été et le serai toujours et ça me va très bien comme ça, merci.”

“Mais dis pas ça !” Protesta l’italien, croisant les bras avec ferveur pour s’empêcher de gesticuler à tout va. “T’es pas seul du tout ! T’as un cousin, un cousin super sympa au fait, t’as un meilleur pote avec qui tu travailles tous les jours, une équ—“

“Et alors ? On peut être entouré et quand même se sentir seul,” contra l’autre, se tournant mieux dans sa direction. “De toute façon, je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça.”

Caius fronça les sourcils et s’adossa à sa chaise, visiblement contrarié.

“Mais toi tu veux même pas, ah, accepter d’avoir un entourage. C’est Bohort qui me l’a dit. Tu veux te la jouer à la solitaire. Alors c’est normal que tu t’sentes comme ça,” remarqua t’il, sans se rendre compte qu’il allait trop loin. “Si tu regardais plus loin que le bout d’ton nez bah, tu verrais que t’es loin d’être seul. Tu refuses juste de le faire.”

Lancelot le foudroya du regard, sa main sans cathéter prise d’un tremblement qui semblait vouloir retenir son envie de lui mettre une tarte.

“Et de quel droit tu te permets de dire ça, hein, mister Italie ?” Fulmina t’il, encore plus énervé par le fait que l’autre homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par son accès de rage. “Toi qui peux devenir ami avec tout le monde avec un claquement de doigts ?”

“C’est pas vrai,” répliqua simplement l’italien, secouant la tête et s’arrêtant de sourire. “Moi en Italie, les autres personnes de mon équipe connaissent à peine mon nom. Pour eux, j’suis juste le maggiore Camillus. Et j’te parle même pas de mes supérieurs. Non mais parce que vous, Leodagan, c’est le cousin d’Arthur, alors y a ce côté un peu famille tout ça. Mais chez moi, si jamais j’appelle Aulus Procyon et Titus Glaucia par autre chose que ces noms...j’m’en prends une violente hein, et le j’dis ça par expérience.”

“Je vois mal quelqu’un d’aussi charismatique ou je n’sais trop quoi comme toi passer inaperçu,” marmonna Lancelot, sans vouloir dire ça par sympathie mais plutôt pour simplement établir des faits. “T’es toujours enjoué et content de vivre.”

Les sourcils de Caius se haussèrent d’un coup, sa surprise absolument sincère.

“De quoi ?”

Le blond fronça les siens, comme s’il ne comprenait pas la raison de l’étonnement de l’autre.

“Hé bien quoi ? C’est pas ça ? Pardon mais dès que tu passes chez nous, tu es toujours en forme, s’en est à se demander comment tu fais.”

“Mais t’as rien capté, en fait.” Lâcha lentement Caius, le regard dur et le ton froid. “C’est parce que je suis _CHEZ_ vous que je suis comme ça. Je—tu—cazzo-tu vois ces cicatrices ?” Demanda t’il, pointant les deux longs traits qui barraient l’entièreté de sa joue droite et la presque parallèle de son nez. “Tu sais comment j’me suis retrouvé avec ça hein, _Apollon_ ?”

Lancelot cligna des yeux d’un air légèrement concerné, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

“C’est justement Procyon qui me les a refilé. Sympa, non ? C’était après que je revienne d’ici et que j’ai appris à Arthur pour Mani. J’avais promis de jamais en parler, mais je l’ai laissé échapper. Du coup ils en ont entendu parler et ils sont venus chez moi, avec Glaucia. Tracées délicatement au couteau en me bloquant contre un mur. Les deux à la suite. Ah j’ai eu mal, hein. Me suis écroulé dans mon salon et quand j’me suis réveillé, je pissais encore du sang.”

“Caius, je—“

“T’as aucune idée de comment c’est, d’être réellement seul, Lancelot. D’avoir une équipe qui te considère pas, des supérieurs qui te traitent comme un tas d’merde et de vivre avec la mort de ton ami le plus proche sur la conscience. Alors ouais. J’suis content quand je viens ici parce que ça me fait oublier à quel point mon boulot me tue à petit feu. Parce que j’suis heureux de voir votre équipe de bras cassés m’accueillir à chaque fois. Alors arrête de te complaire dans ta propre misère inexistante juste parce qu’Arthur t’aime pas en retour et pour satisfaire ton complexe de héros. Tout ce que t’es, c’est un gamin pourri gâté qui veut jouer au petit roi.”

Sur ces mots ils se leva et rangea la chaise contre le mur, sortit en claquant la porte et sans adresser un dernier regard à Lancelot.

* * *

“Ah Caius, t’es là!” S’exclama Leodagan, se tournant vers la porte et le saluant d’un vague geste de la main. “Tu reviens de l’hosto ?”

“Sì. Dis, euh, j’aurais une question.”

Le plus vieux regarda Bohort d’un air intrigué avant d’hocher la tête pour l’inciter à continuer.

“L’offre que tu m’avais faite avec Arthur, là...”

“Celle de te joindre à nous ? Oui, et bah ?”

L’italien déglutit lentement, très peu à l’aise avec l’idée.

“Bah, du coup...ça tient toujours, comme proposition ?”


	41. Per l’onore d’Italia.

Venec était souvent au courant de beaucoup de choses, sinon de tout. Comment il obtenait ses informations ça, personne ne le savait, mais ce qui comptait c'est qu'il faisait son boulot et que tout le monde était content. Alors quand il se rendit compte que les trois autres hommes devant lui ne savaient pas trop où se mettre, semblant trop à l'étroit dans ce minuscule appartement du centre de Rome, il tiqua.

Arthur était directement parti dans la première chambre trouvée, tombant comme une masse dans un sommeil profond. Ça ne contrariait pas plus les plans de Venec que ça, puisqu'il attendait encore que son contact lui apporte ses informations, ce qui donnait quelques heures de répit au commissaire.

Les trois autres en revanche....

Merlin était en train de supprimer machinalement les à présent 18 appels manqués d'Elias sans prendre la peine d'écouter ses messages vocaux et bien que Blaise et le maître d'armes avaient à un moment commencé à parler entre eux, Venec avait vu que leurs mines s'étaient assombries après que l'un mentionne une datte. Ils avaient arrêté d'échanger immédiatement après.

Ils ne se jetaient même pas un coup d'œil.

Arthur n'avait pas choisi ces types par hasard dans son équipe, même s'il y avait en effet une bonne partie de celle-ci qui était HS et donc incapable de supporter un tel voyage. La raison, cependant, pour qu'il prenne ces trois en particulier, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver...

Au fond de lui il se dit que ça devait forcément avoir à faire avec ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 15 ans, mais quoi exactement ? Les trois connaissaient-ils tant Manilius que ça ? Il se sentait mis à l'écart et quelque part, ça le dérangeait. Il savait qu'Arthur l'aimait, que tout allait bien entre eux et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de le forcer à parler de son passé mais, malgré tout, ne pas savoir avait fait naître en lui une minuscule jalousie.

Pas vis à vis de Manilius, non non, ce serait stupide d'être jaloux d'un type qui a fini de cette façon. Non, il était envieux des autres qui avaient connu Arthur plus tôt, un Arthur sûrement un peu différent, plus jeune, peut être plus heureux, qui sait ?

"Bon, les gars, j'vous aime bien mais là, à me fader vos tronches déconfites, ça va pas le faire," lança t'il, d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est quand même pas le soleil italien qui vous met dans cet état, si ?"

Merlin agrippa son téléphone avec un peu plus de force, sans lui jeter un regard. Venec avait compté le faire parler lui, parce qu'il était le plus sensible de lui dire quelque chose d'entre les trois. Mais visiblement, son attitude avait complètement changé et il ne semblait pas du tout enclin à lui faire part de quoi que se soit.

"C'est rien, on est juste fatigués du voyage," répondit platement Blaise, passant une main sur sa tête, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver des cheveux. "On attend quoi là, au juste ? Parce que t'as pressé Arthur mais là on poireaute comme des cons depuis quoi, trois heures ?"

"Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec lui," acquiesça Michel, son pied tapant de façon anxieuse de sol carrelé. "Nous étions sensés nous dépêcher à trouver votre ami là, mais là outre compter les églises dans le paysage, on n'fait pas grand chose."

Venec grimaça, redoutant en effet l'impatience des autres. Il pointa son téléphone, posé tranquillement à plat sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"J'attends que mon informateur me contacte...sans lui, impossible de savoir si Verinus est déjà passé aux aveux ou non. En fonction de ça je reverrais ou non le plan."

"Ah oui, celui qui consiste à nous faire nous pointer à découvert dans un poste de police bourré de gens armés pour les distraire pendant que toi et Arthur allez choper le type ?" Ironisa Merlin, levant finalement les yeux de son écran. "Et, euh, il se passe quoi si on s'retrouve criblés de balles alors que vous mettez trop d'temps à le trouver ?"

"Mais t'inquiète pas," soupira Venec sans grande conviction. "De toute façon mon contact a prévu de venir avec nous, pour euh, comme il m'a dit 'nous assurer plus de crédibilité.' Donc y aura ça, aussi."

Blaise haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras, s'épaulant à la fenêtre.

"Et c'est qui ce type ? Un haut placé de ce que tu nous en cause,” remarqua t'il, peu emballé. "Sauf que vu ce que nous en a dit Caius, les gens en haut de la hiérarchie en Italie, c'est pas jojo."

"Non mais c'est safe. Il se considère comme un désabusé du système...il est plus en retrait que Nepos parce que lui il est toujours en vie, mais il est tout aussi influent."

"Eh bah, ça promet," intervint une voix vive depuis la chambre, "et j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir rencontré un tel type. Marrant pourtant, j'en ai vu passer des gens, à l'époque."

Ses trois subordonnés étouffèrent un rire qu'ils masquèrent d'un air coupable. Venec ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait mais se concentra sur Arthur qui s'était penché pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Venec, ton tel sonne," marmonna t'il en s'écartant de lui, tandis que son copain allait décrocher.

Il marmonna quelques mots rapides dans son haut parleur avant d’appuyer sur un bouton à côté de la porte d’entrée.

"Il a dit quoi ?" Demanda Merlin, se tournant vers Arthur d'un air perdu. “Il parle trop vite là.”

"Qu'il lui ouvrait la porte du bas et qu'il avait laissé la porte de cet appart déverrouillée," répondît Arthur en lançant un regard irrité par le manque de précaution pris par Venec. “Bon, il arrive du coup?”

“Shhh, y a plein d’escaliers et il est plus tout jeune, laisse lui du temps !” S’exclama son copain avec un grand sourire, le reste le dévisageant d’un air inquiet.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes dans un silence quasi religieux jusqu’à ce que la porte de l’appartement s’entrouvre en révélant un homme très grand, en effet d’un certain âge et habillé d’un costume bleu foncé sur mesure, sa chemise entrouverte et un sourire chaleureux au visage. Assez étonnamment il paraissait largement plus jeune qu’il ne l’était sûrement, peut être était-ce à cause de la douceur de ses yeux.

“Come sta ?” Lança t’il avec enjouement, recevant l’accolade de Venec allègrement et retournant le geste.

Le maître d’armes, Arthur, Merlin et Blaise s’approchèrent de lui pour lui serrer la main et échanger des salutations formelles en italien, ne sachant pas trop comment l’aborder.

“Pas de soucis, je parle français, ma femme l’était,” rit l’homme, changeant en effet de langue mais un léger accent italien presque inaudible venant tout de même teinter sa prononciation. “Je suis honoré d’enfin tous vous rencontrer, le p’tit gars m’a beaucoup parlé de vous.”

Arthur ne put s’empêcher de dévisager le nouvel arrivant avec une certaine sensation de déjà vu, que se soit dans sa façon de se mouvoir ou dans ses intonations.

“Mi scusi ma, vous ne nous avez pas donné votre nom,” commença t’il, peu sûr de savoir s’il devait lui parler italien ou français, optant donc pour un mélange des deux.

L’homme éclata d’un rire chaud et étonnamment rassurant, une main à plat sur son torse, hochant doucement la tête.

“Dio mio, je suis d’une impolitesse ! Veuillez m’excuser, dans ma précipitation d’en savoir plus sur vous j’oublie que vous ne me connaissez pas !”

Inconsciemment ou non, sa posture se fit plus droite et il leva son menton légèrement.

“Je suis Leonius Celsus, un des senatori a vita de la république italienne. Et le contact de ce bon vieux Venec depuis un bon bout de temps.”


	42. In Vino Veritas.

Honnêtement, il n’y avait pas grand chose à faire en attendant que les trois autres rentrent de leur mission à Rome avaient-il remarqué au cours des heures qui avaient suivi. Le cas de Dorin était plié et replié et personne n’avait envie d’y repenser avant un petit bout de temps alors voilà : ils s’ennuyaient comme des rats morts.

Et quoi de mieux que de se soûler un bon coup pour passer le temps ?

En apprenant cela, les deux policiers encore convalescents avaient réussi à soudoyer le personnel médical pour obtenir une sortie avec sursis, ne voulant rater pour rien au monde une bonne soirée arrosée.

Au final la fine équipe, c’est à dire douze personnes—treize, si on comptait Simba, se retrouva donc entassée dans le premier AirBnB suffisamment grand pour les accueillir, un nombre scandaleux de cannettes et bouteilles en tout genre dans les bras, l’un d’entre eux s’étant dévoué pour commander quelque chose à manger. Pizza, chinois, libanais;aucune idée de ce qui avait été choisi mais une chose était sûre : l’alcool ça donne faim, alors autant être préparé.

Lancelot et Rohan avaient eu le droit de se réserver toute la longueur et largueur du grand canapé dans le salon, l’un pour y être plus à l’aise avec son épaule et l’autre avec son torse.

Le reste était soit assis sur des tabourets surélevés, (choses qu’ils regrettèrent amèrement car plus l’alcool tournait plus la pièce aussi et plus le sol leur semblait lointain,) soit à même le sol, débarrassés de leurs chaussures et manteaux, voire de leurs vestes de costumes en ce qui concernait les plus haut gradés.

Plusieurs mini conversations s’étaient créées entre chaque groupe de personnes mais au final chacun avait réussi à en placer une (en criant plus ou moins) dans un quelconque échange général.

Elias, par exemple, fermement accroché à sa bouteille de cidre soutenait que non, objectivement, Merlin était carrément doué dans son champ, mais que c’était juste que le gars était pas légiste comprenez, il partait désavantagé et franchement, franchement c’était pas sympa de la part d’Arthur de le limiter à ça. Et il méritait mieux, sauf qu’on lui laissait jamais rien faire et que du coup bah ça devait être frustrant quoi. Il ponctuait chacune de ses tirades d’un ‘mais chut hein, surtout ne l’répétez pas, sinon l’autre con va v’nir me les casser d’un air supérieur.’

L’autre légiste, Alauda, hochait tout le temps vaguement la tête à ce qu’il disait, beaucoup trop ivre pour vraiment filtrer ses paroles, entendant juste ‘Merlin’ et ‘con’, se disant que oui, la description semblait coller et se resservant un verre de cidre. Non loin d’elle Emilian était déjà effondré sur le canapé, à moitié blottit contre un Rohan qui semblait plus fasciné par ses cheveux argentés que par les divagations ornithologiques de son amie, ne relevant la tête que lorsque les mots clés ‘bite’ et autre dérivés familiers se faisaient une place dans une conversation : pas assez souvent à son goût, donc.

Perceval avait tant bien que mal essayé d’enseigner un jeu de plateau à un Karadoc confus, un Caius au bord des larmes (il avait l’alcool triste) et un Lancelot qui se demandait si c’était ça, la sensation de nager en plein dans un rêve fiévreux de façon plus ou moins lucide. Parce que non au début, il avait réussi à vaguement suivre l’affaire : à défaut de Kapla ils avaient dû trouver de quoi replacer les pions, et les seules choses qu’ils avaient sous la main étaient les espèces de sucres en forme de trèfles ou autre formes que l’on retrouvait dans les jeux de cartes. Le problème c’est que dans un élan d’émotion Caius avait avalé tout ceux en forme de cœur, clamant que ça comblerait le vide dans le sien.

Si ce n’avait été que ça, le capitaine aurait pu comprendre. Sauf que non. Ce fût ensuite à Karadoc (sauf que ça il s’y était plus ou moins attendu) de manger certains des bouts de sucre, clamant de le mariage de goûts avec la liqueur était tout simplement divin. Au final, ils avaient abandonné l’idée et s’étaient retrouvés tous les quatre comme des cons à grignoter ce qu’il restait du sucre. Ils n’avaient même pas pris leurs brosses à dents.

Du côté de Leodagan, Bohort et des deux gamins l’ambiance était tout aussi particulière. Si Simba était tranquillement en train d’écraser les jambes des deux jeunes, lui au moins, il avait eu la présence d’esprit d’être calme. Rien à voir avec ses maîtres qui s’engueulaient avec un enthousiasme tout particulier au sujet de leurs partenaires respectifs.

En effet, si Gauvain et Bohort étaient encore en état se lever, de marcher sans s’étaler au sol et d’avoir des pensées cohérentes, ce n’était absolument pas le cas des deux autres, absolument soûls et incapables de tenir un shot sans en renverser les trois quarts au sol—ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose : ça les empêchaient d’y aller de main morte sur l’alcool.

“Ouais ?! Bah moi—euh, bah moi il—il m’a offert une bague qui matchait avec la sienne !” S’écria Yvain, s’accrochant fermement au bras de son copain qui hoqueta en signe d’accord, montrant sa propre main gauche où une bague à trois anneaux encerclait son index. “Et même que—qu’on va se marier quand on aura pas la grosse flemme de faire la truc là ! Avec les papiers !”

“La papeterie,” complétat Gauvain, hochant la tête d’un air sûr de lui.

“La _PAPETERIE_ !” Renchérit l’autre qui haussa un sourcil d’un air pétulant dans la direction de son père. “C’est pas grave la classe ça ? Hein ?”

“Alors euh, loin d’moi l’idée de faire un concours de bite d’à quel point Bohort est clairement supérieur—rien de personnel Gauvain hein—“

Le concerné retroussa la lèvre comme pour lui signifier qu’il n’était pas du tout offensé et qu’il était même plutôt d’accord avec lui, ce qui encouragea la plus vieux à continuer,

“Mais mon gars à moi il a—bah il a buté un mec pour m’sauver la vie alors euh, ouais euh, si ÇA c’est pas une preuve d’amour,” affirma t’il, souriant de toutes ses dents et fixant Bohort d’un air tellement attendri que ça frôlait l’adoration démesurée, “bah vos déclarations à vous elles—elles puent la merde !”

Yvain inspira d’un air outré tandis que le commandant ne cilla même pas à la mention de Dorin, trop occupé à se tenir la tête dans les mains à essayer de contrôler le son de son propre rire, Rohan relevant la sienne depuis l’autre bout de la pièce.

“PUIS DORIN IL AVAIT UNE MINUSCULE BITE !” Hurla t’il, pointant Bohort d’un air entendu qui lui fût immédiatement rendu d’un regard rempli de compréhension.

“Bah ouais mais, euh, moi et Gauvain bah on—“ le fils de Leodagan se resservit un shot de liquide jaune pisse qu’il vida d’une traite avant de continuer, “on a pas mis 15 ans à s’dire qu’on—qu’on se kiffait trop tout—tout ça parce qu’on avait—d’la merde dans les yeux !”

“Nan mais la--la merde vous l’avez dans l’cerveau et dans la bouche,” acquiesça son père, le pointant du doigt avec une moue goguenarde, “et de toute façon bah c’est—c’est carrément pas le temps qu’on met mais le fait qu’on y soit arrivé qui compte—“

“On croirait entendre mon père avec ses—ses proverbes latins foireux,” lâcha Gauvain, s’étranglant à moitié de rire avec son verre. “Moi je comprends jamais rien quand il—quand il parle de toute façon,” compléta t’il, en secouant la tête.

“Écoute Yvain, dans la famille on est connus pour pas avoir de—des goûts de merde, j’te l’accorde—“

“Vas y il a les yeux couleur COGNAC au soleil !” S’exclama celui-ci, pointant son copain d’un air toujours aussi offensé, “il est GRAVE gentil avec TOUT le monde et _tOUT_ LE MONDE L’AIME EN RETOUR ! Il est littéralement parfait ! Mon _CUL_ que qu’j’ai—que qu’j’ai trop pas des goûts nuls à CHIER—“

“ _OUAIS_ ?! Bah moi—“

Leodagan tapota la joue de Bohort avec son index en fixant son fils avec le même regard noir,

“R’garde moi ces pommettes ! Cette mâchoire ! À se couper !”

“Oui, enfin c’est—euh, c’est peut être un peu hyperbolique aussi—“ Marmonna Bohort entre deux soubresauts hilares, “mais merci des compliments, hein—“

“Et il _CUISINE_ ! Et il fait bien son job ! Des fois ! Simba l’a de suite adopté ! Regarde son—Bohort souris—oui voilà—regarde son sourire ! Hein ! C’est qui le soleil dans la pièce maintenant ? Hein ?”

“Alors c’est clairement Yvain,” coupa immédiatement Gauvain, reniflant comme pour essayer de se remettre les idées au clair, “j’veux dire—z’avez—z’avez VU ses yeux ils sont dorés—“

“Non mais ceux de Leodagan aussi,” répliqua Bohort, levant le menton avec fierté, pointant le concerné avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme. “C’une question d’éclairage—“

“Bohort.”

“Gauvain.”

“Non, le meilleur c’est Bohort—“

“J’te dis qu’c’est _Gauvain_ , putain—“

“HEY ! SUR UN AUTRE TON MON GR—“

Trois coups francs retentirent au niveau de la porte d’entrée, des cris étouffés où l’on pouvait distinguer des phrases telles que ‘Police ! Ouvrez, on est là parce que vos voisins se plaignent du bruit !’

Les sept policiers dans la pièce échangèrent des regards à moitié hilares et à moitié agacés, n’ayant que très peu envie d’avoir à faire avec des collègues (pour certains) en cette sympathique soirée.

“Pssst—psst cousin,” commença Lancelot, la main devant la bouche, d’un air concentré. “T’as ta plaque sur toi ?”

“Ma pl—ma plaque m’enfin, euh, oui ?” Répondit l’autre, tendant le bras pour prendre sa veste de costume et en tirant l’objet désiré d’une poche intérieure. “Pourquoi ?”

“Faut que tu fasses comme si—“

Le blond fronça les sourcils en essayant de former une phrase ayant du sens dans sa tête avant de reprendre,

“Comme si t’étais en train d’investir la scène là comme—comme ça ils repartent et ils nous foutent la paix.”

“Pourquoi moi ?!” Protesta Bohort, jetant un regard confus aux autres qui se contentèrent d’hausses les épaules.

“Parce que toi et tes—toi et tes beaux yeux z’attendrissez tout l’monde,” expliqua Leodagan, hochant la tête avec fermeté, comme s’il venait d’énoncer une vérité universelle. “Et t’es l’un des—moins beurrés alors—“

Le commandant se leva à contre cœur en posant un index sur sa bouche, leur intimant de ne plus émettre un seul son. Il entrouvrit la porte avec la mine la plus chaleureuse qu’il put.

“Ouiiiii— _bonsoir_ , tout va bien ?”

“Oh ! Commandant ! Que—qu’est ce que vous faites là ?” S’étonna la première policière, rougissant bêtement quand il posa ses yeux sur elle et sourit.

“Ces pauvres gens,” commença t’il, pointant le couloir, “m’ont appelé pour euh, comment vous dites—“

“Tapage nocturne ?” Proposa le second policier, d’un air légèrement plus suspicieux.

“Oui ! Très exactement ! Alors j’étais justement—justement en train de leur faire des reproches,” expliqua t’il, pointant cette fois l’intérieur de l’appartement, bien que le couloir séparant l’entrée et le salon empêchait aux deux nouveau arrivants de voir de qui leur supérieur parlait.

Dans l’autre pièce, les onze autres personnes semblaient avoir le plus grand des mal à contenir leurs fous rires, Caius ayant enfoncé sa tête dans un oreiller pour masquer le bruit et le reste se mordant la lèvre ou le poing dans le même but.

“Je pense qu’ils ont compris la l—“

Bohort s’interrompit, remarquant un éclat argenté pendant à la ceinture du policier devant lui.

“Qu’est ce que vous faites avec des menottes ?”

“Uh ? Eh bien, je—“

“Vous ne comptiez tout de me _PAS_ les enfiler à qui que se soit dans cet appartement ce soir ?!” S’exclama son supérieur, secouant la tête d’un air choqué. “Cette conduite est tout à fait inacceptable.”

Il tendit la main d’un air aussi sévère qu’il pu et l’autre lui remit les menottes d’un air penaud tandis que sa collègue le regardait d’un regard désapprobateur, se confondant en excuses auprès de Bohort qu’il lui sourit hypocritement encore une fois avant de leur refermer la porte au nez. Il patienta quelques secondes pour s’assurer qu’ils avaient bel et bien repris l’ascenseur pour redescendre avant de retourner dans le salon, un sourire satisfaisait collé au visage et les menottes brandies bien haut.

Leodagan se tourna vers Yvain, haussant les épaules d’un air résigné.

“Tu vois ça, fiston ? Et voilà. Bohort remporte cette manche _haut_ la main.”


	43. De Re Medica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big up à la personne qui chope (non pas verinus) mais la réf

Se _schlasser_ la gueule, voilà ce que ceux à Rome rêveraient de pouvoir faire. Cependant non, vu ce qui les attendait plus tard dans la soirée, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se permettre d’être autre chose que parfaitement lucides et sobres. Le sénateur Celsus s’était révélé être en possession de beaucoup plus d’informations que prévu, même selon Venec, et ne semblait absolument pas se sentir coupable de tout leur révéler, confortablement étendu sur une chaise et ses jambes par dessus les accoudoirs.

“Glaucia est un des maggiore les plus corrompus et injustes que je n’ai jamais connu,” expliquait-il, jouant avec les branches de ses lunettes de soleil. “J’ai réussi à le faire suspendre après ce qu’il a fait à un autre maggiore, Camillus, mais Capito et Sallustius ont fait pression pour qu’il soit réhabilité.”

“Camillus ? Vous voulez dire Caius ?” S’étonna Merlin, se tournant vers un Arthur tout aussi confus qui lui rentit son regard. “Je croyais qu’il était sous les ordres de ce type ? Comment ça se fait qu’ils soient au même rang ?”

“Oh, vous connaissez Caius, c’est vrai,” sourit le sénateur, hochant la tête. “Maggiore, chez nous, ça se décline en trois rangs. Caius a deux étoiles sur ses épaules, Titus Glaucia en a trois. Ce qui fait de lui son supérieur, bien que de peu.”

Blaise acquiesçait au fur et à mesure, effleurant son menton d’un air très impliqué.

“Et donc, il avait fait quoi à Caius ?” Demanda t’il, “qui était suffisant pour que vous puissiez le suspendre ?”

“Eh bien, c’est lui et Aulus Procyon qui lui ont infligé ses cicatrices au visage,” déclara Leonius comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde. “Car votre ami avait soi disant lâché une information confidentielle capitale.”

“La mort de Mani,” murmura Arthur, serrant les poings. “Il est reparti le soir même, après qu’il me l’a dit. La fois d’après où je l’ai revu, après coup, il avait bel et bien ces marques mais il...”

Il secoua la tête et grinça des dents, s’en voulant de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions quant au bien être de son ami.

“Il a prétendu que c’était à cause d’une mission qui avait mal tourné,” précisa le maître d’armes, qui dévisageait lui aussi le sénateur d’un air intrigué. “J’avoue que nous n’avions pas réellement pensé à pousser l’interrogatoire plus loin.”

“Puis les marques coïncidaient,” ajouta Merlin, décidant de donner plus d’informations quand le reste lui lança des regards remplis d’incompréhension, “oui, je veux dire euh, la forme des plaies, la profondeur et la façon donc ça avait cicatrisé. Il avait dit que c’était avec un couteau de chasse non ? Bah ça veut dire une larme large et souvent édentée. Pas droite comme un cutter ou autre. Ça coïncidait.”

Leonius cala ses lunettes dans la poche à la poitrine de sa veste de costume, grattant sa barbe de trois jours en fixant le sol.

“Voilà. Malgré ma place élevée au sein de la scène politique...je ne peux pas me permettre d’entreprendre des démarches trop osées, comme protéger une seule personne en particulier. Ça apporterait trop d’attention à ma personne, alors je n’ai pas pu faire grand chose quand les deux autres connards l’ont remis au pouvoir.”

Il tapa énergiquement dans ses mains, se relevant d’un mouvement fluide en dépêtrant des jambes des accoudoirs avec une certaine grâce qu’un homme de son âge n’était pas sensé avoir et qui rappela vaguement quelque chose à Blaise. Mais quoi ? Il n’arriva pas à mettre le mot dessus sur le moment.

“Allora. Vous cherchez votre ami—comment—“

“Verinus,” informa Venec, se rapprochant de lui.

“Ah, sì chiaro, le guide touristique, c’est ça ?”

Arthur hocha lentement la tête, n’osant pas le regarder.

“Ces idiots parlent trop, au Sénat,” rit Leonius, posant chaleureusement la main sur son épaule. “J’ai entendu Sallustius mentionner à son ami qu’il avait ‘chopé de quoi faire sombrer ceux de K,’ donc je suppose qu’il parlait de vous autres, et comme Venec est toujours avec nous et que votre seul autre contact italien en Italie en ce moment est le guide...”

“Mais on sait où est-ce qu’ils auraient pu l’emmener ?” Interrogea Michel, légèrement impatient et détestant tourner autour du pot.

“Hé bien, sûrement pas à l’endroit le plus malin, mais donnerait ma main à couper qu’il est quelque part au poste viale dell’Univesità. Les quartiers généraux, donc.”

“Votre main à couper n’est pas une chose suffisante pour nous le garantir,” marmonna Blaise, ne remarquant pas Arthur qui lui faisait les gros yeux. “Si on y va et qu’il n’y est pas, on aura l’air fins...”

“Vous vous n’y allez pas, de toute façon, avec Michel,” soupira le commissaire, récoltant une expression outrée de la part de celui-ci. “Blaise, t’es notre quartier maître alors il faut que tu reste ici pour nous guider à la com. Et vous, maître d’armes...”

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais les sous entendus suffirent qu’ils se comprennent, le plus vieux pendant légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un sourire acide.

“Euh...et moi, dans tout ça ?” Risqua Merlin, l’un des plus grands de la salle mais se sentant quand même minuscule entre les autres combattants. “Parce que moi, merci de vous rappeler que je suis légiste—enfin, à la base je suis médecin mais ça vous vous accordez tous à l’oublier—“

“Mais c’est encore mieux !” S’écria Leonius, son sourire faisant ressortir ses canines particulièrement pointues. “C’est bien ce que tu avais en tête, Venec ? Quelqu’un pour distraire l’attention avec moi ?”

Le concerné hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

“Mais je pensais que ce serait Arthur, pendant que moi et quelqu’un d’autre iraient chercher Verinus ou quelque chose...”

“No no, c’est parfait. Dites moi, Merlin, êtes vous familier avec l’œuvre De Re Medica ?”

“L’un des seuls ouvrages ayant survécu à l’incendie dans la partie est de la bibliothèque Angelica ?!” S’écria le médecin, soudainement très enthousiaste. “Vous rigolez, c’était mon livre de chevet—enfin, une version abrégée—quand j’étais à l’école de médecine !”

Soudainement il se tut, fixant son interlocuteur d’un regard ébahi.

“Ne me dites pas—que le Celsus qui l’a écrit c’est—“

Le sénateur partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Arthur jura qu’il entendait son cousin avec son intonation aiguë et légèrement essoufflée, ce qui n’aida en rien sa confusion.

“L’œuvre de mon grand père ! Je suis honoré que vous l’ayez tant aimé. Quand tout cela sera fini, je serais ravi de vous confier la version d’origine si vous souhaitez la lire.”

Merlin avait à présent décidé que les gens comme Celsus étaient un cadeau du ciel et qu’il se serait volontiers mit aux services de quelqu’un d’aussi gentil.

“Bon,” déclara le commissaire, plutôt ennuyé par le fait qu’ils perdaient du temps. “Merlin et vous, sénateur, vous entrez dans le poste et inventez quelque chose pour garder l’attention générale sur vous. Blaise s’occupera d’entre autres faire black out les caméras et Michel sera notre aide niveau logistiques et plans d’action pendant que Venec et moi même on s’infiltrera incognito. C’est bien à quelque chose comme ça que tu pensais ?” Demanda t’il, se tournant vers le dealer qui le souriait en hochant la tête.

“Absolument ! Comme quoi, on est faits l’un pour l’autre, même nos plans tactiques se rejoignent,” roucoula t'il, lançant un clin d’œil qui fit rire son copain qui lui envoya une légère tape sur le front.

“Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas, sénateur, d’être sur le front ?” Insista Merlin, que ça semblait franchement déranger.

“Oh, du tout, ça me rappellera mes beaux jours.”

Il se tourna vers les autres d’un air satisfait.

“Et je vous en prie, pas de sénateur ou vouvoiement entre nous, ça me vieillit, et je suis déjà bien assez âgé comme ça ! Appelez moi Leonius, ou Leo.”

Blaise esquissa son premier sourire sincère qu’il jeta au maître d’armes.

“Tu vois, enfin quelqu’un que je peux surnommer Leo sans me faire incendier de remarques.”

Il élabora entre deux rires en voyant que le sénateur avait penché la tête sur le côté, clairement perdu.

“Le cousin de celui-là,” expliqua t’il, pointant Arthur, “et mon binôme agent de terrain à la DGSE—“

“Et ami de longue date,” ajouta Venec en souriant de toutes ses dents,

“Oui, voilà, bah il s’appelle Leodagan. Donc je le surnomme Leo quand il me les casse. En général il relève pas mais les gens sont toujours surpris. Donc là, ça va être sympa de changer un peu.”

“Leo....dagan. C’est donc ton cousin ?” Répéta lentement Leonius, dévisageant le commissaire d’un air indescriptible.

“Ouais. Fils de...la sœur de mon père, si je me goure pas. Mais j'ai jamais rencontré l'un comme l'autre. On a un grand écart d'âge. Compliqué. Il gère le Département K et—oh putain, faut que je l’appelle de suite au fait. Pour lui dire ce qu’on va faire,” s’exclama celui-ci, sortant son téléphone et se dirigeant directement dans la page ‘favoris’ de ses contacts. Il cliqua sur le numéro et patienta anxieusement pendant quelques sonneries, sans remarquer que le sénateur semblait au bord du malaise.

“Allôôôô, Leo ?” Pesta t’il, agacé d’avoir eu à attendre aussi longtemps avant que l’autre ne décroche, le mettant sur haut parleur.

[Ngk ? Arthur. Qu’est-ce tu veux ? Y a quoi—nan Perceval j’veux pas de sucre en—en forme de cœur—]

Arthur fronça les sourcils et fixa les autres, comprenant directement ce qu’il se passait.

“Des sucres en forme de qu—hé, ne me dis pas—est-ce que t’es ivre ?!”

[Héoh ! On s’calme mon p’tit gars,] se défendit son cousin, la langue pâteuse et butant sur ses mots. [Y a pas qu’moi—eh, dites coucou à Arthur les gars—] s’écria t’il, hilare, tandis que des cris tout aussi bienheureux traversèrent le haut parleur du téléphone de son cousin qui était très peu content. [Bref euh—je te rappelle hein, bonne chose—chance, bonne chance avec ton truc là—à Rome—euh—j’ai débat à—à gagner.]

[Bisouuuuuus !] cria une voix qu’Arthur reconnut comme étant celle d’Yvain, juste avant que l’appel ne soit coupé court.

“...je rêve ou ils sont en train de se démonter la gueule alors que nous on se tape une mission de sauvetage ?” Demanda Merlin, les sourcils haussés très hauts.

“Visiblement...bon bah sé-Leonius, voilà un avant goût de mon cousin et de son gamin. C’était pas jojo mais faudra faire avec.”

Le pauvre Leonius semblait à la fois au bord des larmes mais aussi surpris comme ce n’était pas permis, appuyant son index contre son front.

“Son fils ?”

Arthur hocha la tête, rangeant son téléphone.

“Yvain. Il a aussi une fille, ma petite cousine, Guenievre, enfin elle a mon âge hein, mais elle est en Espagne là.”

“Oh.”

“Bon, vous y allez ou merde ?” Interrompit Blaise, leur distribuant à tous des minuscules oreillettes avant d’aller commencer à installer son matériel sur la table du salon. “On a pas toute la soirée.”

“Oui oui, andiamo !” Rit Venec, jetant tout de même un regard en coin à Leonius qui le lui rendit, reconnaissant.

“Andiamo.”


	44. Carthago delenda est !

“Quand même,” disait Merlin, marchant avec une certaine appréhension quant à la mission qui les attendait mais rassuré d’être aux côtés du sénateur, “quelles étaient les chances que je tombe sur le petit fils de mon auteur favori ! La vie fait bien les choses !”

“Oh tu sais, quand j’ai habité en France de façon très courte j’ai vu que le livre était en vitrine de presque toutes les librairies de ma ville, j’étais flatté !”

“Ah ? Vous habitiez où ?”

“Légèrement plus au nord, c’était sympa, très historique, notamment avec les grands prés et les saules...”

Merlin sourit, hochant la tête d’un air compréhensif.

“Ah oui, Leodagan nous en parle des fois, il dit que les grand espace de sa ville d’origine lui manqu—“

Il fut interrompu par la vibration de son téléphone, les lettres ‘ED’ s’affichant à l’écran.

“Ah, s’cuzez, se s’ra pas long,” déclara t’il en se tournant vers l’autre autre, décrochant avec un tapotement énervé. “Je te promets que si tu CONTINUES de m’appeler pour me passer un savon, je BLOQUE TON N—“

[Ç’t’arrive de...pas gueuler ?] marmonna la voix nettement plus douce et fatiguée de l’autre légiste à l’appareil, semblant chercher ses mots. [Bon euh, attends c’quoi le truc—ah, ah oui.]

Merlin fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudainement de l’état de Leodagan au téléphone.

“Ah non, toi aussi t’es torché ?!”

[Nan...si. Un peu,] acquiesça Elias qui faisait se toucher son pouce et index d’un air entendu. [Bon. Faut que—que je dise un truc. Quelque chose.]

“Non, autant que tu évites, vu comment tu dois être proche du coma éthylique,” pesta son collègue qui était prêt à raccrocher.

[RACCROCHE PAS !] lui hurla immédiatement l’autre, sa voix rauque se brisant sous le coup du ton brutalement haussé. [T’étais en train de raccrocher. Oui. J’te connais à—à force. Bon tu m’écoutes ou—ou zut ?]

Merlin se dit qu’il lui aurait franchement répondu ‘zut’ mais sur le moment il lui fit presque de la peine. Puis de toute façon, quoi qu’il allait lui dire—sûrement un bon gros plat d’insultes dont il ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain, pas avec la gueule de bois qui l’attendait en tout cas.

“Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” Demanda t’il alors en se prenant au jeu, jetant un coup d’œil morne à Leonius qui semblait beaucoup s’amuser.

[J’aime bien—j’aime bien quand tu t’énerves. C’mignon,] commença l’autre, un rire pathétique s’échappant de ses lèvres.

“Ah bon ? Bah c’est tant mieux, tu vas m’ado—“

[J’aime bien. J’t’aime bien.]

Merlin se tût immédiatement, bien trop surpris pour continuer à s’énerver.

“Quoi ? Hé _ELIAS_ —oh il a raccroché le salopard.”

“C’est qui Elias ? Votre ami ?” Demanda innocemment l’italien, les mains jointes derrière lui.

“Ha !”

Le docteur ricana en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, un éclair d’amertume voilant ses yeux clairs pendant quelques secondes.

“C’est personne. Juste...un collègue. Un connard, surtout, qui se croit mieux que tout le monde et surtout mieux que moi, et qui ne prend un malin plaisir à me rabaisser dès qu’il le peut,” répondit-il d’un ton acide, n’ayant clairement pas envie de continuer la discussion.

Leonius sembla le comprendre car il lui sourit doucement, pointant du menton la bâtisse dans laquelle ils étaient sensés faire leur show.

“Nous y voilà. Dio comme c’est excitant !”

“Excitant je suis pas sûr...comment ça marche ces machins, déjà ?” Dit-il, pointant vaguement son oreille.

[C’est déjà tout réglé,] lui répondit une voix grésillante qui le fit sursauter. [Je fais quelques ajustements—là, ça devrait être mieux. Michel, parle pour voir s’ils t’entendent.]

[Un deux, un deux.]

[Alors ?]

“Nous vous entendons parfaitement,” confirma le sénateur, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. “Bon, vous pensez que nous devrions retenir leur attention pendant combien de temps environ ?”

Blaise était en train de triturer avec habitude les boutons de son ordinateur portable en tailleur sur sa chaise, vérifiant l’action du côté d’Arthur et de Venec.

[Ils sont arrivés du côté des parkings en évitant les CCTVs, donc s’ils prennent la porte de secours et rentrent par les sous sols je dirais que...une bonne demi-heure, ça devait aller.]

“ _UNE BONNE DEMI_ —une bonne demi-heure ?! Mais vous êtes des malades !” S’écria silencieusement le docteur, ayant immédiatement baissé la voix en croisant le regard de l’autre homme. “Qu’est-ce qu’on va dire à ces types pendant tout ce temps pour pas qu’ils aillent patrouiller ?!”

Leonius fronça les sourcils, l’attrapant fermement par le poignet et se dirigeant d’un pas assuré vers le bâtiment.

“Parfois, on ne tue le feu que par le feu.”

“Quoi—“

“Il faut dire quelque chose gros et de sensationnel pour que ça passe mieux,” expliqua t’il, fixant toujours devant lui. “Je vais me la jouer comme votre ami le guide touristique.”

Merlin le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus d’un air de plus un plus ahuri, incapable de former une pensée logique.

“Je vais faire la poucave, comme on dit chez vous.”

Le docteur se demanda si “poucave” était un mot très utilisé dans la ville où il avait vécu en France. Il n’avait jamais entendu Leodagan le prononcer.

* * *

“C’est quand même louche, je veux bien qu’Michel nous a dégoté tous les bons plans sans cam mais là ça frôle le ridicule, il y a zéro personnes armées dans cette putain d’bâtisse !” Murmura Arthur qui était accroupi derrière un mur : cette situation lui rappelant beaucoup trop l’intervention d’il y avait quelques jours chez son oncle.

“C’est vrai que ça pue,” marmonna Venec juste devant lui, vérifiant qu’aucune présence indésirable ne se jette sur eux. “Okay, on avance. Michel a dit qu’après selon les plans, ils avaient des geôles pas lo—“

“Mais puisque je vous dis que j’en sais _RIEN_ !” Criait une voix que les deux reconnurent directement, plus loin mais l’écho la portant jusque eux. “Moi je sais _JUSTE_ que Caius est chez eux mais je sais PAS pourquoi ! Faut arrêter de faire comme si j’étais aussi utile que ça, flûte à la fin !”

Le commissaire et le dealer échangèrent un coup d’œil paniqué, attendant de voir qui allait lui répondre et surtout si Verinus comptait expliciter ses révélations.

Le son d’un coup sec le tintement de chaînes retentirent, un cri étouffé et suraigu s’échappant de la bouche du guide touristique.

“Ça fait assez longtemps que cette petite fiotte de Camillus file entre nos mains,” déclara la voix d’un homme qu’Arthur reconnût immédiatement.

Titus Glaucia.

[Arthur, Merlin et Leonius sont entrés dans les quartiers généraux. Si j’en crois la caméra thermique ils ne sont pas beaucoup encore présents à cette heure-ci et outre les deux avec Verinus là, ils sont tous dans la pièce de leurs bureaux,] l’informa Blaise, le cliquetis des touches du claviers facilement distinguable à travers l’oreillette. [Leonius est en train de—oh la vache, il est en train de lister tous les hauts gradés corrompus de ce district, qu’est-ce que—]

“D’accord, tu me diras ça plus tard, on fait quoi là ?” Le coupa son supérieur, parlant le moins bruyamment possible, une main sur sa bouche.  
“Je vais pas attendre qu’on se fasse vendre totalement putain !”

“Ils sont comment par rapport à nous ?” Demanda Venec, son arme saisie fermement par ses deux mains crispées.

[Vous arrivez par derrière eux,] dit le maître d’armes, d’une voix monotone. [Donc vous avez l’élément de surprise, sauf si Verinus vous voit et vous dénonce. Là, vous finissez criblés de balles.]

“Sympa...”

[Ah, mais je ne fais que dire ce qu’il est.]

Arthur pesait les options en fixant le sol, son cerveau en ébullition totale.

Ils ne pourraient pas mettre Glaucia K-O et encore moins Procyon, pas sans que ça dégénère et ça, c’était la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait. S’ils pouvaient ressortir d’ici sans que de nouveau sang ne coule, mieux se serait. Alors comment faire ? Fallait-il attendre qu’ils partent ? Mais quand leur curiosité sera t’elle satisfaite ? Il y avait des limites à ce que Verinus savait et il ne pourrait pas l’inventer. Alors quoi faire ?

“Écoutez, j’veux bien que j’suis une p’tite salope de balance mais même moi je peux pas sortir des infos de mon trou de balle !” Continuait celui-ci, confirmant les pensées du commissaire. “Si je vous dis que je sais _PAS_ pourquoi Caius est en France, eh b—“

Visiblement il s’était pris un autre coup au visage et le son de quelqu’un qui crachait (du sang, peut être) retentit de façon quasi cristalline entre les échos des murs du sous sol.

Venec grimaça, se demandant quand est-ce qu’ils allaient passer à l’offensive.

“Il en a trop vu.”

“Qui ? Lui ?” Demanda Procyon, pointant le guide.

“Mais non pas lui espèce d’idiot ! Camillus.”

“Ahhh...”

“De quoi, il a quoi, Caius ?” S’étonna Verinus, entre deux quintes de toux.

“Je te dis, on aurait dû le buter sec, comme Manilius et sa copine là,” renchérit Glaucia, ignorant totalement son prisonnier. “Deux cicatrices sur la gueule c’était pas assez. Dès qu’il rentre je l’égorge comme un putain de porc.

Arthur blanchit d’un coup;de fureur ou de terreur, lui même ne le savait pas trop. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est que ces deux types venaient d’admettre avoir tué son meilleur ami et sa copine de sang froid. Et qu’ils étaient prêts à recommencer s’il le fallait.

Le sol se mit à tanguer sous lui et il s’effondra d’un coup, incapable de penser et incapable de respirer, son poignet droit lui brûlant d’un façon insoutenable, la douleur lui brouillant l’esprit et les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il entendait Venec au dessus de lui qui lui disait quelque chose—il ne comprit pas quoi.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

“Spurius Frontinius, en 2005 tiens ! Il a étouffé l’affaire d’un vol à main armée qui avait fait deux victimes parce que l’auteur des crimes était son cousin...”

Depuis au moins une demi-heure Leonius était planté au centre de la pièce occupé à déclamer les noms et prénoms de tous les pourris auxquels il avait un jour eu à faire, listant leurs crimes et états d’âmes, pressant la petite foule qui s’était regroupée de vérifier ses dires en leur donnant des codes d’accès à des fichiers pourtant jugés confidentiels. Merlin était absolument terrifié à l’idée que l’un d’entre eux ne sorte son arme et la brandisse sur eux mais le sénateur semblait avoir cette aura d’invincibilité qui l’entourait, ses paroles fortes et son discours finement mené lui rappelant, dans la forme, les réunions où Arthur établissait l’ordre du jour et dans l’intonation Leodagan lorsqu’il se chargeait d’être maître de conférence devant le district entier.

Il tiqua.

Putain mais oui ! Voilà qui il lui rappelait, avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux foncés et ses grains de beauté ! On aurait dit Leodagan tout craché !

Enfin, si son boss avait été doux et attentionné et s’il souriait, pensa t’il, jetant quand même un coup d’œil à l’orateur avisé.

Ils avaient le même profil, presque la même voix—tout. Même leurs prénoms étaient similaires : Leonius, Leodagan....impossible que ce soit une coïncidence, lui même ne croyait absolument pas à cette théorie de nos sept clones dans le monde.

Mais alors, qu’est-ce que le sosie de leur boss faisait en Italie ? Enfin, il avait bel et bien mentionné que sa femme était française mais Leodagan avait toujours soutenu qu’il n’avait jamais vécu en ici et que ça ne le tenterait absolument pas, donc clairement, il ne pouvait p—

Attendez.

Leonius n’avait-il pas mentionné, plus tôt, qu’il avait brièvement vécu dans la même ville que l’autre ?

Merlin continua de le fixer, sans même écouter ce qu’il disait.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas....

* * *

Leodagan était effondré sur l’épaule de Bohort, les couvertures du lit au sol, l’air de la soirée bien trop chaud pour qu’elles soient supportables. Son subordonné semblait reposé, sa main jouant machinalement avec ses boucles, les yeux à demi-clos et enlaçant l’autre homme d’un seul bras. Le plus vieux se demanda si c’était l’alcool ou le besoin de parler qui le poussa à ouvrir la bouche ou si justement, c’était l’alcool lui donnait envie de vider son sac.

Quoi qu’il en soit il regretta sa décision au moment où les mots finirent d’être prononcés.

“T’sais....mon père.”

Bohort ouvrit un seul œil, le fixant d’un air étonné.

“Ton..père.”

“Ouais.”

“Hé bien, c’est comme pour ta mère, tu n’en as jamais parlé...enfin, Yvain a bien mentionné un ‘Goustan,’ un jour, mais...”

“Voilà.”

Le plus vieux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s’il essayait de faire sens de ce qu’il allait dire.

“Bah c’pas...c’pas mon père.”


	45. Oh, amore.

“Arthur—Arthur putain ! _Arthur_ !”

Le commissaire sentait son torse se faire presser à répétition de façon erratique avant de s’arrêter, l’autre personne plaçant une main glacée derrière sa nuque et une autre agrippant son épaule et un bruit suraigu et lancinant sembla alors lui percer les tympans.

Avec un grognement douloureux il fronça ses sourcils et tenta de s’accrocher aux vêtements de Venec, déglutissant et ouvrant ses yeux avec hésitation, son crâne le faisant terriblement souffrir.

Il se rendit vaguement compte qu’ils n’étaient plus dans les sous sol, l’air était beaucoup plus chaud et il avait la sensation de brins d’herbe sur sa main droite.

“Arthur, merde putain—j’ai eu tellement peur—“

Son copain avait haussé le ton, visiblement peu inquiété à l’idée d’alerter Glaucia et Procyon, ce qui surprit immédiatement l’autre qui tressaillit en pensant qu’ils puissent venir les trouver. Venec sembla lire dans ses pensées et effleura la joue d’Arthur avec son pouce, ses yeux perçants essayant de se plonger dans ceux, noirs, de l'autre.

“Ils sont partis. On est dehors. Personne nous a vu. T’as perdu conscience pendant au moins cinq minutes, je me suis chié dessus. J’avais tellement peur que le bouche à bouche et les massages marchent pas, putain—“

“Où...? Comment—“

Venec l’aida à s’assoir correctement contre un tronc d’arbre, le pressant de ne pas parler pour éviter de se fatiguer et complétant les trous dans l’histoire lui même.

“Verinus a tourné de l’œil lui aussi,” expliqua t’il, pointant quelque part à leur gauche d’un mouvement vague de la tête. “Alors ils sont remontés pour, je sais pas, trouver de quoi le réveiller. J’en ai profité pour sprinter et le détacher, on s’est tirés, j’te raconte pas la panique.”

“Et moi j’étais—“

“Inconscient,” acquiesça Venec, sa main toujours sur sa joue. “Si ça avait tenu qu’à moi je serais sorti direct avec toi pour commencer les massages cardiaques mais...”

Arthur hocha doucement la tête. La mission était plus importante, même à ses propres yeux. Il aurait fait la même chose.

“Alors Verinus...il est—?”

“Toujours out. Merlin s’occupe de lui, là.”

“Bambino ! Te voilà, comment te sens tu ?” S’exclama la voix chaleureuse et paternelle de Leonius qui s’avançait avec inquiétude vers lui, lui tendant une plaquette de chocolat au lait. “Tiens, un peu de sucre ne te fera pas de mal,” sourit-il, s’accroupissant à ses côtés. “Quelle soirée, hein !”

Arthur rit doucement à l’entente du surnom et croqua sans faim dans la plaquette.

“Bambino ? Je suis plus un gamin non plus...” marmonna t’il entre deux bouchées, ses yeux marrons et écarquillés lui donnant, pourtant, bel et bien un air innocent et juvénile. “Vous vous en êtes sortis, avec Merlin ?”

Le sénateur hocha la tête, le docteur arrivant à ce moment là derrière lui, une bouteille d’eau dans la main qu’il donna à Arthur, échangeant sa place avec Venec.

“Scuzi, tu me fais beaucoup penser à mon fils, c’est pour ça,” s’excusa le plus vieux, le ton toujours enjoué mais un peu plus distant. “Et oui, nous nous sommes retirés quand Blaise nous a informé que tu t’étais évanoui.”

“Oh ! Vous avez un fils ?” S’étonna le commissaire, un filet d’eau coulant le long de son menton dans sa précipitation de soulager sa gorge sèche.

“Hm-mm. Enfin...je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois, le jour où il est né mais... de temps en temps ma, ah, ma femme m’envoyait des photos de lui qui grandissait.”

Son sourire retomba immédiatement, ses doigts se resserrant sur ses genoux, un rire moqueur s’échappant de ses lèvres.

“Ça s’est arrêté vers ses treize ans. Quand elle...”

Arthur fut celui à poser une main sur l’épaule de l’autre cette fois, cette étrange impression de déjà vu s’emparant de lui.

“Ce n’est rien. Il va bien, de ce que je sais,” déclara Leonius avec gaieté, un éclat doré dans les yeux. “Bon, reprends des forces bambino. On repartira là où Venec a payé quand tu te sentiras de marcher.”

Le commissaire le regarda s’éloigner et son copain s’approcher, se disant que comme ceux restés en France il aurait bien besoin de se bourrer la gueule.

“Faudra qu’on sorte du territoire avant que les deux salopards entendent parler de ce qu’a fait Leonius et qu’ils sonnent l’alerte pour Verinus,” marmonna t’il, laissant sa tête retomber contre le torse de Venec avec lassitude. “Il a rien dit d’autre à propos de nous ?”

“Non, il a perdu conscience juste après toi. Écoute, Arthur, à propos de Manilius je—“

“Dis rien.”

La voix d’Arthur se brisa immédiatement, sa respiration altérée.

“Je t’en _supplie_ , je veux pas en parler,” supplia t’il, les larmes menaçant de couler toutes seules et Venec hocha franchement la tête plusieurs fois, prenant son copain contre lui en resserrant son étreinte.

“Okay. Okay on en parle pas. On en parle pas.”

* * *

“Pas—pas ton père ?” Murmura Bohort d’une voix blanche, dévisageant son partenaire d’un air ahuri. “Je suis pas sûr de—“

“J’suis—pas un génie non plus,” commença Leodagan, avalant un verre d’eau pour essayant de noyer l’alcool, “mais j’sais—je sais qu’avec une mère aux yeux bleus et un père aussi...”

Il pointa ses propres prunelles froncées que le commandant semblait tant apprécier.

“C’chaud. Puis l’daron est blond. Tu m’imagines, blond ?!” S’écria t’il presque, tapotant sa propre tête d’un air offensé.

“Mais comment—tu as fais un test ADN...? Tu connais qui—“

Leodagan soupira d’un air las en secouant la tête.

Oui, les tests avaient bien prouvés qu’il n’y avait pas un grain de l’ADN de Goustan dans ses cellules mais ce n’était pas ça qui avait permis de dire qui était donc son père biologique.

Puis, honnêtement, il s’en fichait. Soit, Goustan ne lui avait pas mené la vie simple mais c’était lui qui l’avait éduqué. Il ne connaissait que lui et avait peur de s’engager en territoire inconnu. Et ça apporterait quoi, au final ? Cette personne l’avait sûrement oublié et même s’il le retrouvait il avait horreur des moments d’émotions—ça le faisait frissonner de dégoût.

“Tu n’en as...jamais parlé à tes enfants ?” Demanda soudainement Bohort, le ton hésitant mais la voix douce. “Je veux dire...ça veut dire que leur grand-père n’est pas réellement leur grand-père—“

“Ç’sert à rien,” coupa Leodagan, se déplaçant pour poser sa tête sur les jambes du plus jeune, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la posant dans ses boucles. “Puis on verra je—j’sais pas. J’l’ai fait vérifier quand j’avais—j’avais j’sais pas—20 ans ? Bref.”

Bohort décida de ne pas pousser l’affaire, déjà heureux que l’autre ait bien voulu partager ces informations avec lui. Il effleura le cou du plus vieux du bout des doigts, esquissant un sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

“Imagine qu’il soit pas français—non mieux—italien, toi qui veut pas y mettre les pieds,” ironisa le commandant, laissant lentement glisser ses ongles contre la peau de l’autre, haussant les sourcils avec un rire. “Ce serait le pompom.”

Leodagan se releva d’un coup, posant son front contre celui de son partenaire et lui lançant un regard noir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Bohort fut plus rapide, ses mains jointes derrière son cou aidant à plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes et ce même sourire impertinent collé au visage.

Éventuellement le plus vieux se dit qu’il préférait utiliser sa bouche à ces fins plutôt que pour partir dans un laïus enflammé sur l’Italie. Quand la langue de l’autre se glissa entre ses lèvres la pensée que qui pouvait bien être son vrai père s’évapora comme de la buée et sa poitrine s’emplit de ce sentiment de joie et bonheur absolu.

L’Italie pouvait attendre.


	46. Pas d'chance.

Verinus le fixait d’un air entre la culpabilité et le défi, quoique qu’avec son œil au beurre noir et son front gonflé il avait plutôt l’air d’un chien battu qu’on avait récupéré sur le bord de la route. Il était assis sur une chaise métallique visiblement inconfortable, très peu à l’aise dans l’entrepôt où ils l’avaient conduit.

La tension planait dangereusement dans l’air, Venec ne le quittant pas des yeux, sans rien dire, attendant que l’autre fasse le premier pas. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés et il avait reçu un message l’informant de leur situation : Arthur était parti dans la cuisine pour se vider l’esprit accompagné par Leonius, Blaise et le maître d’armes rangeaient leur matériel et Merlin était apparemment assis sur les toilettes, parfaitement habillé, fixant le vide.

Du moins, c’est ce que le sénateur avait vu en ouvrant la porte du cabinet par inadvertance.

“Mais olala, que de soucis tu te fais ! Puisque je te _DIS_ que moi je sais que dalle...”

“Oui enfin, que dalle, tu leur as dis quoi, hein ? Que Caius était en France pour l’affaire Manilius ? Tu crois qu’on risque pas de l’avoir dans le cul ça, nous ?”

Verinus secoua la tête avant de grimacer de douleur, portant une main hésitante à son front.

“Mais c’est pas mes oignons mon p’tit pote ! J’ai dit ça parce que me prendre des tartes à répétition, c’est pas ce qui m’fait bander ! Je suis une balance alors je balance !”

Venec serrait les dents, se retenant fermement de ne pas lui aussi lui en foutre quelques unes, juste pour lui faire comprendre que du haut de son statut de petit pute il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être aussi enthousiaste à l’idée de les mettre en péril. Surtout que Manilius, Caius et Arthur étaient ses amis...alors pourquoi les jeter aux loups ? Il y gagnait quoi ?

Ah oui. La vie sauve.

“Il est où Arthur ?” Demanda soudainement le guide, regardant autour de lui avec intérêt.

“Il a pas envie de te voir.” Répondit simplement l’autre, secouant la tête. “Il est pas exactement dans le meilleur des états depuis qu’il a appris pour les meurtriers de Manilius et là t’aides pas.”

Venec fit signe à un de ses hommes de garder un œil sur Verinus et repartit à l’appartement qu’il avait loué.

Son ventre gargouilla.

* * *

Apparemment en plus d’être un homme dont la gentillesse ne semblait pas avoir de limites Leonius était aussi un homme qui savait cuisiner et Arthur se demandait s’il était réel ou bien un ange tombé du ciel.

“Désolé, c’est un peu cliché mais je nous ai fait des pâtes carbonara, ça remonte le moral à tous les coups,” sourit-il, tenant l’immense plat avec ses deux mains emmitouflées et le déposant délicatement sur la table ronde du salon.

“Des pâtes à cinq heures du mat, je crois que j’aurais jamais cru dire ça mais c’est la meilleure chose au monde,” rit doucement le plus jeune, répartissant les assiettes et comptant les couverts. Venec entra dans l’appartement à ce moment là, lançant un cri enthousiaste en sentant l’odeur délicieuse qui s’y répandait.

“Hey. Tout s’est bien passé ?” Demanda le commissaire en déposant un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de son copain, l’aidant à se débarrasser de son manteau. “Vous avez pu le rafistoler, au moins ?”

“Ouais,” soupira Venec en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, les jambes grand écartées. “J’ai mis des gars pour le surveiller au cas où Procyon & co. essayeraient de le rechopper. Mais y a pas peu de chances, puisqu’ils vont l’emmener à l’abris. Et vous ? Pâtes carbo ? Miam !”

Leonius pouffa et Arthur remarqua que sa voix semblait plus grave et il se dit qu’elle ressemblait quand même vachement à celle de Leodagan quand celui-ci se foutait de sa gueule.

Franchement, cette histoire l’étonnait. Les ressemblances étaient trop nombreuses et les coïncidents n’existaient pas. Puis il avait déjà vu une photo de sa tante : elle était brune aux yeux très bleus. Ce qui rendaient infimes les chances que son cousin soit le fils de l’autre, avec ses yeux noirs mauvais et sans émotions. Piste à creuser.

Enfin bon....

Il n’avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Après le repas ils devaient absolument rentrer en France pour protéger Caius quant au danger et pour l’aider à ne pas se mettre dans la merde. C’était impératif et l’anxiété lui donnait encore plus faim. Vivement que Merlin sorte des chiottes pour qu’ils puissent commencer à casser la croûte.

* * *

Il l’avait tutoyé.

Enfin ils s’étaient mutuellement tutoyés, chose qui n’arrivait pratiquement jamais et surtout Elias lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait bien. Qu’est ce que c’était sensé vouloir dire, ça ? Parce qu’aux yeux de Merlin, l’autre légiste aimait tout aussi “bien” recoudre des cadavres et l’emmerder, alors il avait du mal à saisir la nuance.

Puis il était soûl. Appeler quelqu’un pour lui dire ce genre de chose c’était quelque chose qu’on faisait au lycée et puis zut, pas adulte avec son propre collègue. Non vraiment, ça frôlait le pathétique. Le ridicule.

Il allait se relever quand son téléphone vibra, ces mêmes foutues initiales s’affichant en grand. Il soupira avec résignation et décrocha.

“Oui, allô.”

[Dites, je vous ai appelé, y a quelques heures de ça ?] Attaqua directement Elias, visiblement sobre et la voix beaucoup moins douce.

“Quoi ? Ah, ça,” marmonna Merlin, essayant d’esquiver la question du mieux qu’il pouvait, “vous avez du mal cliquer, je sais p—“

[L’appel a duré plus de deux minutes, faites pas l’con,] pesta l’autre, [j’étais bourré en plus, foutu cidre. Bon, j’ai dis quoi comme conneries, autant qu’on prenne le taureau par les corne ?]

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, tiquant à ce qu’il venait de dire.

“Vous vous êtes beurré au cidre ? Ah bah bravo, faut le faire...”

[C’est pas le problème ! Est-ce que j’ai dit quoi que ce soit que je risque de regretter ?]

Merlin laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, savourant la sensation d’anxiété qu’Elias devait ressentir.

“Nan. Rien. Z’avez juste—bah justement, j’ai rien capté à c’que vous disiez parce que vous mâchiez vos mots. Alors évitez, la prochaine fois. Allez emmerder quelqu’un d’autre,” réprimanda t’il, coupant directement l’appel après sa tirade. Il n’avait ni le temps, ni l’envie de penser à ça. Si, O grand jamais _si_ son collègue avait réellement des sentiments pour lui hé bien tant pis pour sa tronche.

Ce n’était pas avec les insultes et le rabaissement quotidien qu’il allait se faire une place dans son cœur, se dit-il, se levant finalement du siège des toilettes.

Il ne ressentait rien d’autre envers Elias que de l’agacement et de la colère dû au traitement de faveur qu’il recevait et il n’était pas sur le point de faire en sorte que ces sentiments là changent, que l’autre légiste ‘l’aime bien’ ou non.

En réalité penser à ça le mettait plus mal à l’aise qu’autre chose : si sa déduction s’avérait juste alors bosser avec quelqu’un qui était amoureux—il grimaça— de lui ne lui donnait que très, _très_ peu envie. Quoique du coup ce serait un autre sympathique argument pour pouvoir démissionner et se casser.

De toute façon, vu comment on ne le considérait pas, personne ne verrait la différence.


	47. Ce qui faillit être.

Il était ridiculement, totalement, profondément, désespérément amoureux de Merlin.

En fait, rien que l’idée de lui tenir la main ou l’embrasser lui semblait un but presque inatteignable, une utopie à laquelle il ne se permettait de penser que lorsqu’il n’était pas sobre et qu’il n’avait pas à penser aux conséquences.

Sauf que là, il avait été un peu loin : il avait appelé son collègue alors qu’il était bien bourré et n’avait aucun souvenir de ce qu’il avait bien pu lui dire.

Alors soit, l’autre lui avait bel et bien assuré qu’il avait simplement marmonné des choses incompréhensibles et qu’il n’avait même pas payé attention à lui mais à force il avait commencé à bien le connaître. Quand il parlait avec ce ton là, ce fameux ton sur la défensive, hé bien ça voulait dire qu’il avait menti.

Alors Elias, debout devant sa paillasse parfaitement propre, enfilant ses gants en latex pour manipuler un substance qui piquait sûrement la peau se demandait quel était le dialogue manquant. Il se connaissait, aucune possibilité qu’il lui ai déclaré son amour haut et fort : peu importe le niveau d’alcool dans son sang il avait suffisamment de retenue pour ça.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. 12h35. Ils avaient tous quittés l’appartement après que certains se soient proposés pour le ranger aux alentours de cinq heures, c’est à dire quand il avait appelé Merlin et depuis il s’était enfermé dans la morgue pour réfléchir.

Et par réfléchir, il voulait dire ‘se demander si, au grand jamais, il avait bel et bien dis une connerie à la déclaration enflammée, cela permettrait de déverrouiller quelque chose entre eux deux.

Il était le premier à trouver cette possibilité ridicule et stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de la considérer. Si Bohort avait pu réussir quelque chose avec le constipé émotionnel qu’était leur supérieur alors pourquoi pas lui ? Soit, il était un peu dur avec Merlin mais c’était rarement par réelle haine qu’il l’insultait ! L’autre l’agaçait de son incompétence mais lui envoyer des piques ça et là ne voulait pas dire qu’il espérait vraiment qu’il se casse du Département K, bon sang !

Il soupira et se mit à régler la focalisation de son microscope.

* * *

“Vous voulez tous _QUOI_ ?!” S’écria légèrement Leonius, manquant de laisser tomber les plats qu’il avait dans les bras, dévisageant Arthur comme s’il était fou. “M’enfin, c’est dangereux comme tout, vous n’allez quand même pas vous rendre dans cette villa, imaginez que les hommes de Glaucia ne vous y attendent !”

“On fera attention et vite,” rassura le plus jeune, enfilant déjà son manteau. “Il est quoi—5h30 ? Dans une heure on est de retour et repartis en France.”

“Arthur, il a raison, là tu cherches juste la merde—“

“Je ne me souviens pas qu’on vous ait demandé votre avis, Venec,” coupa le maître d’armes, se retenant visiblement de ponctuer ses phrases d’insultes comme à son habitude. “Nous y allons et un point c’est tout.”

“Oui enfin au lieu de parler on devrait peut être se mettre en route,” marmonna Blaise, les attendant avec Merlin sur le pas de la porte. “Arthur, tu te souviens toujours d’où c’est, pas vrai ?”

Le commissaire hocha la tête avant de lancer un regard coupable à son copain et au sénateur, les dépassant et rejoignant les trois autres.

“On fera vite. C’est juste...c’est important. On se rejoint où tu sais à Fiumi, Venec.”

L’autre essaya de lui répondre mais la détermination dans les yeux foncés d’Arthur l’en empêcha. Il leva un pouce sans rien dire et il le regarda partir. Leonius finit de ranger les quelques plats dans le lave vaisselle avant de se planter à côté de lui, les premières lueurs du matin faisant ressortir l’opale et le doré de ses yeux.

“Je me sens comme fier, c’est marrant.”

Venec rit légèrement et lui décocha un coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

“Pas trop mal hein, le cousin du fiston.”

* * *

Arthur se souvenait en effet parfaitement du chemin jusqu’à la Villa Aconia. En fait il aurait même été capable de s’y rendre les yeux fermés, ses pas ayant effectué ce trajet tant de fois qu’il avait arrêté de compter.

Si la route restait la même le bâtiment, lui, il n’aurait pas pu être plus différent. Il était bel et bien comme ce que les photos lui avaient montré, les graffitis recouvrant sa façade et sûrement ses intérieurs, le lierre rendant les murs plus verts qu’ocre. Il jeta un coup d’œil hésitant aux trois autres avant de monter les marches, lentement, comme s’il avait peur de ce qu’il allait y trouver. Il s’était déjà effondré il y a quelques heures et il se doutait que s’il n’y allait pas avec des pincettes, la même chose pourrait arriver ici aussi.

Il entra.

Il entra et la première chose qu’il remarqua c’était à quel point il avait _froid_.

Il avait froid et les pièces d’art n’étaient plus accrochées aux murs et les cadres avaient disparus et les divans étaient en morceaux. Il avait froid et il se sentait seul. Les formes des trois autres le dépassèrent mais il ne pût que rester planté là.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, de la porte sans le rideau qui séparait l’atrium de la chambre de la maîtresse de maison à la cour juste derrière, au petit bassin vert et couvert de mousse, aux colonnes intérieures et mobiliers manquants et il n’arriva pas à parler.

Blaise n’était pas loin, il s’était doucement assis sur le sol à côté d’un sofa auquel on avait retiré sa partie en satin rouge et qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts, sans un mot. Merlin était à ses côtés par terre aussi, le regard droit devant lui vers quelque chose qui n’était pas là mais qu’Arthur devina être une table. Une table où avait été déposés toutes sortes de mets, notamment des dattes. Le docteur avait le coin gauche de la bouche qui tremblait et les yeux brillants. Le commissaire détourna le regard avant qu’il ne se retrouve dans même état.

Le seul qui manquait à l’appel était le maître d’armes alors il décida de s’avancer avec peine pour aller explorer d’autres recoins, espérant l’y trouver.

Il était dans la pièce adjacente à l’atrium, celle avec le carré joliment décoré au sol et qui était entouré d’arcades, le dos tourné et semblant tenir quelque chose dans les mains.

“Maître d’armes ?”

Celui-ci baissa les mains mais ne se retourna pas, sa main gauche tenant fermement un sorte de foulard jaunâtre très sale et le cœur Arthur manqua quelques battements, un vague sentiment de nausée remontant dans sa gorge. L’autre ne lui répondit pas et ne bougea pas alors le commissaire serra les dents et fit demi tour, se dirigeant dans la pièce opposée dans ce qu’il se rappelait avoir été la chambre de celle qu’il avait aimé.

Les fleurs et branches s’y étaient faits leur nid et se contorsionnaient d’une façon qu’il aurait presque pu trouver belle, le lit jonché de pétales fanées comme un souvenir amer venues célébrer un événement qui n’aurait jamais lieu.

Il souleva un oreiller avec ce qui aurait pu être un semblant de rire, n’y trouvant évidemment pas de poignard et le reposant à la même place, grimpant sur le lit et s’y laissant tomber avec fatigue, rapprochant ses genoux de son torse, ses bras près de sa tête. Il imagina Aconia à ses côtés et il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Il avait hésité à rentrer dans cette foutue pièce, il avait dévisagé le vide où une porte s’était un jour tenue et il avait essayé de se retenir de faire ne serait-ce qu’un pas à l’intérieur.

Au final, il y avait manqué de s’effondrer d’anxiété après avoir fait son premier pas dans la salle, se rattrapant de justesse à un pilier, ses yeux résolument au sol, ne se sentant pas la force de voir tout ce qui l’entourait.

Alors il l’aperçu.

Là, au sol, entre des briques effondrées et des détritus était jonché un tissu délavé et couvert de poussière, à moitié déchiré. D’une démarche lente et les jambes tremblantes il alla le ramasser, espérant avec toute la force qu’il avait que ce ne soit qu’une vieille étoffe sans importance. Il se releva et la fixa, l’inspecta en la tournant dans tous les sens, refusant d’accepter la vérité en face.

“Maître d’armes ?”

La voix d’Arthur le prit par surprise et il manqua de lâcher le bout de tissu, sans oser se retourner. Il lui sembla que faire le moindre mouvement, aussi minime soit-il, lui coûterait une force qu’il n’avait pas. Qu’il n’avait plus. Les pas du commissaire semblèrent s’éloigner directement après et ce fut la seule chose qu’il lui fallut pour s’effondrer immédiatement à genoux, sans faire attention à la douleur qu’il ressentit alors lorsque ses os heurtèrent le sol pierreux avec force, serrant le foulard—c’était un foulard— contre lui avec un désespoir qu’il n’avait pratiquement jamais ressenti.

Il voulait hurler mais seules des larmes répondirent, des larmes brûlantes et honteuses, des larmes qui semblaient scier ses joues alors qu’elles coulaient, des larmes qui redoublèrent lorsqu’il laissa ses mains tomber au sol, la tête pratiquement au même niveau, le corps traversé d’un million de soubresauts qu’il était incapable de contrôler et qu’il ne voulait pas contrôler, un semblant de cri silencieux mourant dans sa gorge.

Il se souvint parfaitement d’avoir arraché un bout important de cette étoffe il y a tant d’années de ça en se battant. L’autre l’avait maudit mais ne s’était pas retenu de le presser avec avidité contre le premier mur venu, de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne vociférant joyeusement les insultes les plus créatives qu’il pouvait trouver, incapable de reprendre son souffle.

La douleur dans sa poitrine ne voulait pas s’arrêter, des lances lui transperçant les poumons sans relâche alors que la voix moqueuse de l’autre retentissait entre les murs et il se demandait si les autres pouvaient l’entendre, eux aussi.

‘C’est ça, repars à Rome et fous moi la paix !’ avaient été ses dernières paroles à son encontre et l’autre avait rit et lui avait juré qu’une fois de retour il s’appliquerait à l’emmerder deux fois—non, cent fois plus, rien que par vengeance.

Il avait oublié qui de l’autre avait initié le baiser, si la douleur qu’il avait traduit avait été voulue ou non, si l’autre avait fait exprès de s’attarder d’effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes ou non, de le regarder de ses yeux étonnamment doux et rieurs avant de se retourner et de partir.

‘Crois moi, tu te sentiras seul sans moi et mes mots doux !’ Lui avait lancé le romain en partant, sans le regarder.

Ses sanglots se calmèrent et il hoqueta, levant la tête à la recherche d’air. Il avait presque l’impression de le voir, là, devant lui, muni de son insupportable sourire et la main tendue comme pour l’aider à se relever, les rayons de soleil couronnant sa tignasse courte d’un éclat resplendissant.

Il essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et le sourire disparut, seule restant la lumière chaude qui baignait la pièce, semblant redonner ses réelles couleurs à l’écharpe et éclairant son propre visage d’une douce caresse.

Il ferma les yeux et resta à genoux, savourant la sensation.

Il lui manquait, lui et ses insultes.


	48. Morue, mais pas trop salée.

Il y avait plusieurs types de silences.

Le silence gênant, celui qu’avaient partagé Merlin et Elias un jour quand leurs mains s’étaient effleurées, le silence pesant, celui entre Bohort et Leodagan avant qu’ils ne s’embrassent passionnément il a quelques jours ou encore le silence réconfortant, celui qu’offrait Venec à Arthur quand celui-ci ne trouvait simplement pas les mots.

Mais le silence qui planait aux dessus des cinq pauvres hommes dans la salle était encore différent. Il était tendu, inconfortable mais impossible à briser et surtout, _personne_ ne semblait prêt à faire quoi que se soit.

Chaque personne faisait l’aller retour entre Leodagan et Leonius, se disant probablement quelque chose du genre ‘oh c’est marrant, ils ont les mêmes lèvres !’ ou encore ‘haha, drôle cette tignasse!’ voire même ‘hilarant ! C’est les mêmes !’

Au final les pièces d’un puzzle que les trois quarts d’entre eux n’avaient même pas commencé s’assemblèrent d’un coup, le doute n’étant absolument plus permis.

Par un hasard du destin (et Merlin fut le premier surpris,) ce fut grâce à Elias qui débarqua mort de fatigue dans la pièce un café à la main qu’ils parvinrent à se souvenir comment fonctionner. Celui-ci avait marmonné quelque chose à son collègue et cela avait été son indice pour lui témoigner de foutre le camp avec lui. Caius en profita lui aussi pour prétexter avoir à aller manger pour s’éclipser à son tour à toute vitesse, ne laissant que les trois autres plantés au même endroit.

Bohort se dit que lui aussi devrait sûrement décarrer et vite fait : mais comment ?

“Ah, je vais aller aider C—“

“Vous, vous restez là.” Déclara calmement mais fermement son supérieur, un bras tendu devant lui pour l’empêcher de faire un pas de plus. “Caius a pas besoin de vous pour s’acheter un sandwich Sodebo.”

Le commandant envoya un regard penaud au sénateur avant de croiser ses bras, s’asseyant sur la chaise à roulettes la plus proche. Il avait tout à fait compris ce qui se tramait mais appréhendait terriblement la tournure que risquait de prendre la petite réunion.

“Vous êtes qui, donc ?” Demanda son partenaire, d’un ton qui se voulait autoritaire et désintéressé, les mains dans les poches et les épaules apparemment détendues.

“Ah—c’est vrai, vous n’aviez pas entendu les présentations un peu plus tôt,” sourit l’italien, hochant la tête. “Je suis Leonius Celsus. Senatore a vita. Je travaille avec votre contact Venec quand il est en Italie,” expliqua t’il, tendant sa main, s’attendant à ce que l’autre la serre.

Il n’en fut rien, l’ancien espion continuait de le fixer d’un regard morne, presque ennuyé.

“C’est à vous qu’on doit les informations sur Verinus ?” Continua t’il lentement, sans bouger.

“Hé bien, c’est à dire, sì—“

“D’accord.”

Leodagan fit tout le tour des bureaux pour s’assurer de ne pas approcher Leonius à moins de deux mètres et se retourna pour regarder Bohort.

“Si quelqu’un me demande, je suis à la salle de tir.”

La porte se referma avec un ‘clic’ bruyant et le sénateur poussa enfin son premier soupir de déception, se tirant une chaise et s’y affalant, s’attirant le regard surpris du commandant.

“Ça aurait pu être pire hein, c’est ça ?”

“Disons qu’il n’a rien cassé et qu’il n’a pas levé le ton,” acquiesça le plus jeune avec une moue, le visage reposant sur sa main. “Que j’évite les quiproquos depuis le début, vous êtes bien son père, pas vrai ? Son—ah—“

“Je l’ai eu avec Gillian, sì,” pouffa Leonius, abrégeant ses souffrances. “Qu’est-ce qui vous a mit la puce à l’oreille, outre le fait qu’il a tout pris de moi ? Sauf son caractère borné visiblement...”

Bohort sourit franchement et rapprocha sa chaise de l’autre, secouant la tête.

“Il m’a fait part de ce...secret, disons, pas plus tard qu’hier soir. Enfin, évidemment il ne savait pas qui c’était réellement mais...”

“Je vois. Tutoyez moi au fait, voyons—dites, vous pensez...qu’il l’a bien pris ?” Demanda l’italien, presque timidement. C’était une chose de voir son fils grandir pendant treize ans via quelques photos, s’en était une autre de l’avoir en face de soi et en train vous regarder méchamment.

“Oh vous savez,—d’ailleurs je vous en prie, tutoyez moi aussi !— avec lui c’est dur de savoir. Il n’est pas mieux que son fils quand il fait ses crises d’enfantillages.”

Le commandant leva les yeux au ciel et son pouce dans la direction du plus vieux, ses lèvres plissées dans une expression remplie d’espoir.

“Il va revenir du stand refait et même si cela peut être compliqué peut être même que vous engagerez dans une conversation cordiale !” Ironisa t’il, le même sourire au visage. “Moi pour qu’il se décide à faire le premier pas il a fallut qu’il passe à côté de la mort, alors vous savez...”

“Qu’il quoi ?!”

“Non mais c’est compliqué...ne perdez pas espoir, c’est tout,” finit Bohort, posant ses mains à plat sur la table. “Bon ! Je suppose que vous avez plein de questions sur lui ?”

Leonius hocha la tête en essayant de masquer son enthousiasme.

“Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !”

“Je propose cela : une question chacun, et on alterne,” rit le sénateur, ses yeux aux deux couleurs pétillants de bonne humeur.

Le plus jeune sembla satisfait de la proposition.

“Je commence. Qui es-tu donc, jeune homme ?”

* * *

“Alors, l’Italie ?” S’enquit légèrement Elias, les yeux rivés sur son dossier, incapable d’aligner trois mots à la suite en lisant dans sa tête.

“Grandiose, vous étiez pas là et c’est tout ce qu’il faut pour faire mon bonheur,” Répondit son collègue du tac au tac, lui lançant un regard noir. “Quoique votre appel a quand même réussi à pourrir mon séjour. Z’êtes trop fort.”

Il était simplement redescendu à la morgue pour aller récupérer certaines affaires avant de repartir chez lui, hors de question qu’il se tape la discussion avec l’autre fourbasse une minute de plus.

“Je me suis déjà excusé,” fut remarquer le plus petit, clairement agacé. “Qu’est-ce que vous avez à être aussi cassant, aujourd’hui ?”

Merlin se tourna vers lui d’un air outré, sa bouche formant un O très rond et expirant avec fatigue.

“Alors celle là c’est la meilleure ! Môssieur Elias se permet de passer ses jours à m’insulter, mais dès que quelqu’un _OSE_ faire la même à _MÔSSIEUR_ ELIAS, CELUI-CI SE _VEXE_ !” S’écria t’il, à bout et prêt à exploser.

“Oh, ça va hein, je disais pas ça comme ça,” marmonna le légiste en retroussant le nez. “Vous avez juste pas l’air dans votre assiette, alors je demande.”

“Et depuis quand mes états d’âmes vous intéressent ils, si ce n’est pas indiscret ? Non mais parce que je vous pensais plutôt du genre à m’enfoncer,” remarqua l’autre en fronçant les sourcils, remplissant son sac à dos avec colère.

“Mais qu’est ce que ça peut vous faire ?! Je demande je demande, merde à la fin !”

“Oh vous, vous commencez _SÉRIEUSEMENT_ à me courir sur le haricot ! Je reviens d’une mission à Rome, j’ai rien bouffé depuis AU _MOINS_ sept heures, je vais devoir me préparer de quoi casser la croûte alors que je suis CREVÉ et VOUS vous ne trouvez rien d’autre à faire que de m’énerver, hein ?!”

Le cerveau d’Elias n’enregistra qu’un mot sur deux et se mit à fonctionner encore plus rapidement que d’habitude, tous les chemins empruntés par ses neurones menant non pas à Rome mais à la déduction qu’il allait—

“Commander à manger en ligne.”

Merlin le regarda d’un air confus, prêt à mettre son sac sur son épaule.

“Quoi ?”

“J’ai qu’à commander à manger et nous le faire livrer ici. Enfin, pas dans la morgue mais y a bien la cour à côté, avec les tables.”

“Il pleut.”

“Il y a un store qui protège.”

Le docteur soupira lourdement mais laissa retomber le sac à terre, haussant les épaules.

“Vous allez m’acheter à manger alors que vous ne voulez même pas me passer 70 centimes pour un café le matin ?” Demanda t’il, un sourcil arqué.

Elias lui lança un regard noir alors qu’il pianotait sur son smartphone.

“La ferme ou je vous fait payer pour de bon. Vous voulez quoi en particulier ?”

Merlin continua de le fixer d’un air qu’il n’arrivait pas à décrypter pendant quelques secondes. Finalement il se détendit et s’approcha (mais pas trop non plus) de lui et se pencha par dessus son épaule.

“Ils ont des sections spécial poisson ? Du genre, morue ?”


	49. Le mal est fait.

“Ah.”

Bohort n’avait pas encore réalisé que Leodagan ne l’avait pas appelé par son prénom devant Leonius mais vu l’état dans lequel il était sorti de son bureau il se dit que le plus gros des présentations avaient été fait.

“Je—Bohort, commandant du Département K,” Répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, tendant lui aussi sa main au plus vieux.

Celui-ci se leva et vint lui donner l’accolade avec enthousiasme en claquant deux bises sur ses joues, le prenant par surprise.

“Allons, je ne voulais pas trop brusquer le gamin mais toi tu m’as l’air quand même moins bouché !” Rit-il, se séparant de lui et le dévisageant malicieusement, les deux mains tapotant les épaules du plus jeune. “Dio, ça me fait tout bizarre de tous enfin vous rencontrer, depuis le temps que Venec me parle de vous !”

“Venec savait ?!” S’écria le commandant en se rasseyant, levant la tête d’un air contrarié. “Évidemment que ce cher Venec savait...” finit il par marmonner, une moue agacée au visage.

“Tu n’as pas l’air de le porter dans ton cœur,” remarqua Leonius avec une folle perspicacité que son fils avait sûrement hérité de lui. “Si ?”

Bohort secoua la tête avec un petit rire chaleureux, levant mollement les mains devant lui.

“C’est plus des piques que nous nous échangeons mais rien de réellement méchant....je suppose qu’il a vite fait le lien, entre Leodagan qui travaille avec lui depuis plus de quinze ans et vous ?”

“En effet, mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire...plus pour le petit que pour moi. Je ne sais rien de lui, en réalité, alors j’ai préféré ne pas le brusquer...bon, pour le coup là, c’est raté,” soupira Leonius, jouant avec les branches de ses lunettes de soleil qui ne lui servaient absolument pas en France. “Mais je t’en prie, à toi, pose ta question !”

“Ah...c’est à dire, c’est assez personnel et je n’aimerais pas v-te froisser...”

“Oh tu sais, il faut vraiment le faire pour que je me sente réellement insulté, vide ton sac !

Bohort grimaça d’appréhension mais se lança tout de même, tentant le tout pour le tout.

“Pourquoi ne pas...avoir élevé Leodagan avec votre femme—sa mère ? Plutôt vous êtes vous retiré en Italie ?”

Leonius hocha la tête d’un air compréhensif, effleurant son menton du bout des doigts et plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant l’explication la plus simple et la plus complète.

“Bon...tout d’abord, il faut savoir que je n’avais pas—comment dire, pas _prévu_ de tomber amoureux de Gillian. J’avais été temporairement muté dans un cabinet là bas en tant que représentant italien pour défaire quelques conflits et elle était—hé bien, de son statut, souvent présente aux réunions. Surtout quand son mari n’y était pas.”

Bohort écoutait attentivement, les yeux grands ouverts.

“Alors de fil en aiguille....on s’en entichés l’un de l’autre. Un peu trop, mais c’est comme ça. C’est...c’est arrivé même pas un an après que j’ai été appointé là bas. Nous voulions un enfant, elle comme moi, ça, c’était prévu et nous avions tout planifié, son mari était parti en voyage d’affaires pendant plusieurs mois à ce moment là,” précisa t’il, remarquant l’air confus du plus jeune, “L’adultère est—ce n’est pas une bonne chose. Nous le savions tous les deux. Moi je n’avais personne qui m’attendait à Rome, mais elle, elle était mariée.”

Il poussa un soupir, croisant une jambe qui agrippa avec fermeté.

“Bref, ce qui avait du arriver arriva.”

Le commandant se contenta d’entrouvrir les lèvres avec surprise mais ne dit rien. Plus parce qu’il estimait qu’il n’avait pas son mot à dire que pour autre chose. Leonius rit amèrement et il trouva que ça ne lui allait pas.

“Son mari—a appris la nouvelle et...elle en était déjà à sept mois et je ne sais pas, j’ai immédiatement reçu un appel de mon supérieur depuis Rome. J’ai été rapparié de force, en somme. Interdiction de sortir du territoire.”

Il inspira avec difficulté, la gorge nouée et le regard embrumé.

“J’ai...supplié, tu sais, à genoux, tout ce que tu veux, j’ai supplié de les laisser me rendre une dernière fois en France pour pouvoir tenir mon enfant dans mes bras ne serait-ce qu’une fois.”

Il laissa retomber sa tête mollement, fixant le sol.

“C’est tout ce que j’ai pu obtenir. Le porter une fois, l’appeler par son prénom puis j’étais forcé de repartir à Rome. Pendant je ne sais combien de temps je m’étais dit que dès que j’en recevrai la permission je reviendrai chercher mon fils pour lui parler et tout rectifier. Puis Gillian est morte. Alors j’ai—j’ai préféré tout oublier. Me concentrer sur mon travail. Tu parles d’un bon père ! Je ne peux même pas me considérer de la sorte, en fait...”

Bohort avait serré les dents, les yeux tout aussi brillant avant de poser une main sur celles du plus vieux, incapable de trouver les bons mots. S’écrier à l’injustice était inutile, le mal était fait.

Le mal était fait, à chacun ses fautes.

“Oh, c’était déprimant, je m’en excuse !” Réalisa soudainement Leonius, essuyant le recoin de ses yeux du bout de son annulaire, riant avec hésitation. “J’ai un peu pourri l’ambiance. En tout cas, j’aimerais lui dire au moins une fois que c’est normal s’il ne me considérera jamais comme son vrai père,” compléta t’il, faisant des guillemets en l’air, “mais si je peux au moins essayer de rattraper toutes ces années de perdues...ce serait déjà ça. Bon, à mon tour !”

Le commandant sursauta presque, sorti de sa torpeur et esquissa un sourire.

“Demandez toujours ?”

“Toi et lui vous êtes ensemble c’est ça ? Enfin, je ne voudrais surtout pas faire des suppositions foireuses mais—“

“C’est à dire que c’est tout récent,” Répondit immédiatement le plus jeune, son visage s’illuminant d’un seul coup. “Comme j’ai dit, lui et moi sommes passés au bord de la mort en alternance en même pas cinq jours, ça motive à dire certaines choses, je suppose...”

Leonius acquiesça, l’air de parfaitement comprendre.

“Mais oui, enfin, je ne voudrais pas parler pour lui mais...on—on peut dire..on peut dire ça. Nous sommes, ah...ensemble, oui,” finit Bohort, les joues presque douloureuses à force d’autant sourire. “Pardon, je dois avoir l’air un peu bête mais j’ai encore du mal à réaliser...ça faisait quinze ans que je bloquais sur lui, ça craint.” Rit il de bon cœur, faisant apparaître ses pommettes.

“Quinze ans ?! Dio, ta détermination n’a pas de limite !”

“Ma connerie, surtout...”

Caius rentra dans la salle à ce moment là, mangeant en effet un sandwich et l’air totalement perdu.

“Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais—t’aurais pas vu Leodagan, Bohort ?”

“Il m’a dit qu’il était à la salle de tir, essaye là bas ?”

Le maggiore secoua la tête.

“Nan, c’est le premier endroit où j’suis allé et il y est pas.”

Leodagan coupa la retransmission à ce moment, écrasant sa puce entre ses doigts.

C’est vrai que la vue était belle, depuis le toit.


	50. Pater, tris.

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans le couloir et Bohort releva la tête. Plutôt étrange que Leodagan soit à nouveau de bonne humeur aussi vite—et surtout, où était-il, si ce n'était pas au stand de tir ? Il allait pour apostropher son partenaire quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Ah ! Coucou Bohort, t'as pas vu papa ?"

Merde. C'est vrai que de loin on s'y méprend quand ils rient. Ah, les cons.

"Yvain !"

Le commandant regarda l'ado et le sénateur alternativement, semblant chercher quoi faire, vite paniqué. Heureusement pour lui le plus vieux sembla s'en rendre compte et prit les devants.

"Justement, comme le disait Caius ici présent, on ne sait pas où il est,” expliqua t’il doucement, la tête penchée dans la direction du maggiore qui était surpris (et surtout honoré) que celui-ci connaisse son prénom. “Il avait dit qu’il était dans la salle d’armes mais apparemment ce n’est pas le cas.”

Yvain le dévisagea lentement avant de hocher la tête, un pouce en l’air.

“Ah ! Bah il doit être genre sur le toit, c’est grave son truc. Bon euh, Gauv’ va se pointer dans pas longtemps avec Simba et notre bouffe donc euh, j’me dépêche !”

Et avec ça, il était aussitôt repartit en courant, toujours d’aussi bonne humeur. Difficile de se dire qu’il avait failli mourir il y a de cela pas même une semaine.

“C’est marrant, mon petit fils tient de moi aussi, on dirait,” remarqua Leonius, l’air radieux. “Il pense pas à prendre un parapluie alors qu’il pleut des trombes.”

En entendant les mots “petit fils,” Caius manqua de s’étrangler avec son thon-œuf-mayo.

* * *

“Ouais. C’est pas mal,” consentit Merlin, raclant le fond de sa barquette en bois avec sa fourchette en plastique dont il avait cassé une dent, la mine grise. “Je savais pas que ce resto faisait d’aussi bons fish and chips.”

Elias finissait sa gorgée de jus de pomme (il était contre l’alcool sur les lieux de travail et c’était la meilleure alternative pour remplacer le cidre) mais semblait être plutôt d’accord. Il reposa sa canette d’un coup sec avant de s’essuyer la lèvre du bout du pouce.

“Moi aussi j’étais surpris, j’avais jamais testé avant la dernière fois là, après l’affaire de l’autre là.”

“Ah oui—le type qui—là, ouais.”

“Ouais.”

“Hm-mm.”

Ils contemplèrent la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes et formait un rideau pratiquement opaque devant leurs yeux, à l’abris sous le store. Pour une fois Elias ne disait rien, le regard dans le vide et une main tenant une frite ramollie et sûrement refroidie.

“J’avais jamais fait gaffe mais z’avez les yeux bleus vous,” lâcha soudainement Merlin qui le regardait du coin de l’œil, reculant sa chaise pour s’assurer d’être bien protégé. “À force d’être enfermé dans une morgue on remarque pas c’genre de merdes.”

Elias haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, jetant sa frite dans sa barquette.

“Qu’est ce que ça peut vous foutre qu’ils soient bleus, mes yeux ? Au moins 10% de la population mondiale a des yeux bleus, VOUS avez des yeux bleus, ça a rien d’exceptionnel.”

“Mais j’ai jamais dit que c’était exceptionnel,” le rembarra sèchement son collègue en soupirant. “J’ai juste dit que j’avais jamais remarqué.”

Le même silence repris place, à la fois légèrement pesant et légèrement soulageant. De toute façon entre eux deux il n’y avait jamais d’entre deux.

Finalement, le plus grand des deux reprit la parole seulement quelques minutes plus tard, d’un ton hésitant.

“Blaise...aussi, il a les yeux bleus. Ils sont très perçants. Ça m’a fait bizarre de les voir d’aussi près.”

“‘D’aussi près’ ?” Répéta bêtement son collègue, se tournant lui cette fois vers l’autre. “Vous lui avez roulé une pelle les yeux grands ouverts ou bien ? Non mais parce que niveau romantique...”

“Oh ça va hein, n’allez pas m’faire croire que vous vous y connaissez en romance.”

“Ah, alors c’est ç—“

“Mais bien sûr que non !” S’exaspéra Merlin, la paume à plat sur son front. “Non on était à la Villa Aconia et—“

Il s’interrompit et écarquilla les yeux, comme s’il venait de briser un secret. Elias ne dit rien, ne l’incitant pas à continuer mais ne désirant pas spécialement qu’il s’arrête là.

“Bon—écoutez. Si j’vous en parle...vous répétez pas ?”

“C’t’à dire que vous devriez savoir que j’suis pas le plus sûr, niveau secrets. Mais libre à vous de vous confier à moi,” ironisa t’il, incapable de s’exprimer ne serait-ce qu’un peu gentiment, même s’il le regretta presque aussitôt.

Le docteur soupira avec tristesse et fit mine de se lever, peu surpris par sa réponse.

“Évidemment.”

“Non attendez, Merlin, eh—“

Le légiste lui attrapa le poignet avec un semblant de force, le maintenant en place seulement parce que l’autre le voulait bien.

“Attends, uh—okay. Je dirai rien. Ma parole.”

Son collègue resta immobile avant de se libérer de son emprise avec facilité, reprenant sa place.

“Vous avez vraiment envie de m’écouter radoter sur des trucs vieux de quinze ans, hein.”

“Si ça peut vous libérer d’un poids,” marmonna l’autre, reprenant une gorgée de son jus, “pourquoi pas.”

Sa remarque toucha Merlin.

* * *

Yvain réalisa qu’il n’avait pas prit de parapluie alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte donnant sur le toit, la force de l’averse tambourinant de manière quasi-inquiétante contre celle-ci. À défaut d’avoir quoi que se soit d’autre il retira sa veste qu’il mit au dessus de sa tête, restant en tee-shirt manches courtes.

Qu’est ce qu’il faut pas faire.

Il plissa le nez alors qu’un début de tempête commençait à prendre forme, agrippant sa veste aussi fort qu’il le pouvait et cherchant son père du regard. Très vite il le repéra, adossé au muret qui donnait sur le vide, une sorte de puce écrasée entre deux doigts rougis. Il était trempé, évidemment.

“Papa ! Hé ! Tu fous quoi dehors ? Tu veux choper la crève ou bien ?!” S’écria t’il au dessus des rafales, se dirigeant vers lui en courant autant qu’il le pouvait. “Ça fait combien d’temps que t’es là ?! Ils te cherchent au bureau et moi aussi !”

Leodagan sembla à peine l’entendre, levant lentement la tête vers lui, le visage ruisselant de gouttes de pluie qu’il essuya machinalement, écorchant une seconde fois l’arrête de son nez qui se remit à saigner.

“Ils peuvent bien aller se faire foutre,” répondit-il sans bouger d’un poil. “Je fais c’que j’veux.”

“Nan mais vas-y, en plus y a un mec qui te ressemble grave et là j’suis trop en train d’me geler le cul,” protesta Yvain, s’accroupissant à ses côtés. “C’est quoi ce truc ?”

La puce tomba au sol, l’index et le pouce légèrement brûlés de son père s’effleurant avec une presque hésitation. Le plus jeune se rapprocha encore plus mais n’osa pas le toucher, de peur d’un geste violent qui pourrait partir. Leodagan tourna la tête vers lui sans un mot et Yvain passa sa main derrière ses épaules. Le plus vieux ne réagit pas, ce qui donna le top à son fils de se décider à l’étreindre silencieusement, se replaçant de façon à pouvoir passer ses deux bras autour de son cou, serrant autant qu’il le pouvait.

Son père n’était pas très doué pour les démonstrations d’affection. Il le faisait, quand lui et sa sœur étaient plus jeunes mais avec le temps il avait arrêté, s’était refermé sur lui même et était devenu encore plus bourrin qu’il ne l’était avant.

Quand il lui avait dit “je t’aime,” il y a quelques jours il avait été le plus heureux des hommes, même si la situation ne s’y prêtait pas spécialement. Au fond de lui il espérait que d’être avec Bohort le radoucirait-- il pouvait les avoir des accès de tendresse, il le savait; Guenievre le savait, sa mère le savait.

 _Goustan_ le savait et avait essayé—et réussi—à les éradiquer presque complètement.

Leodagan finit par s’écarter de lui, les deux à présent trempés jusqu’aux os et glacés, tremblants plus qu’il n’était permis.

“On—devrait vraiment rentrer,” marmonna Yvain en se relevant, rapidement suivi par son père qui n’avait toujours rien dit.

Avant qu’ils n’arrivent au bout du corridor menant aux couloirs principaux Leodagan le prit une seconde fois dans ses bras, de son plein grès cette fois et Yvain dû légèrement se courber pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son père—comme quand il était petit. Il le serra son avec toute la force que ses muscles gelés lui laissait, profitant de cette étreinte qui pourrait être la dernière.

“C’marrant,” murmura enfin le plus vieux, le visage contre son épaule.

“De quoi ?”

“J’avais jamais fait gaffe à quel point t’avais grandi, en fait,” sourit-il, sans le lâcher. “Et pourtant je t’ai toujours eu sous les yeux.”

Yvain se risqua à laisser échapper un minuscule rire et la même sensation finit par éclore dans la poitrine de son père, cette sensation de bonheur et gratitude infinis.

“C’pas grave. C’est pas trop tard, tu sais,” répondit son fils qui comprit que ce ne serait absolument pas leur dernière embrassade.

C’était la première depuis longtemps et aucun des deux ne comptait s’arrêter la.


	51. We got one thing in common, amen.

"Ah bah vous revoilà !"

Simba se précipita pour sauter sur ses deux maîtres, ne semblant pas spécialement dérangé par le fait qu'ils étaient absolument trempés. Yvain le caressa sans enthousiasme, tremblant beaucoup trop pour se focaliser sur son chien.

"Mais que faisiez vous donc dehors par ce temps ?" Grimaça Gauvain, apportant des serviettes et les leur distribuant sans trop les approcher, désireux de rester au sec.

"Hm-mm," marmonna Leodagan, essuyant sa tignasse et son visage avec vigueur, tâchant la serviette de sang.

Bohort le remarqua et s'approcha de lui pour immobiliser sa main, auscultant son nez avec inquiétude.

"Tu t'es ré-ouvert ta blessure, il faut qu'on mette de l'alcool et un pansement dessus," murmura t'il, essayant une goutte de pluie qui coulait de l'œil du plus vieux.

Gauvain aidait son copain avec ses propres habits glacés, lui prêtant sa propre veste dans un maigre espoir d'essayer de le réchauffer.

"Vous allez choper un sale rhume, pour vrai," protesta t'il, lançant un regard alerté à Bohort qui était occupé à se noyer dans les yeux de son partenaire. "Vous devriez rentrer pour vous changer non...?"

Yvain secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Hé dites, ils sont passés où Caius et l'autre type qui ressemble grave à papa ?" Demanda t'il soudainement, regardant autour de lui l'air franchement confus. "J'ai quand même pas rêvé ? Z'étaient bien là nan ?"

"Ah, Leonius et Caius sont partis au Militia pour discuter de quoi faire au sujet de Verinus, ils ne voulaient pas plus nous déranger," répondit le commandant, sortant de son espèce de transe. "Bon...je suppose qu'il serait plus avisé de vous ramener chez vous pour vous doucher et vous couvrir avec des habits secs. Heureusement que nous on a des changes ici, mais pour toi Yvain..."

"Je retourne pas à la maison," déclara sèchement le plus jeune en tremblant, mais cette fois pas seulement de froid.

"M'enfin, on a nulle part d'autre..." protesta faiblement Gauvain, perdu. "À moins que nous nous rendions à l'hôtel—"

"Non. Non, je sais," affirma Bohort, s'écartant légèrement Leodagan pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau.

Ses clés de voiture.

"On va aller chez moi. Sans Dorin je ne dois plus risquer quand chose. On va chez moi."

* * *

"C't'ait y à quinze ans. On était partis à Rome avec Blaise et Michel—"

"Qui ?"

"Michel. Le maître d'armes."

"Il s'appelle Michel ?!"

"Il veut pas donner son prénom et y a rien dans les archives. Alors on dit Michel."

"Ah."

"Bref," reprit Merlin sans se démonter, "on y est allés pour chercher Arthur, pour qu'il vienne à la tête du Département. C'compliqué de tout expliquer mais on a fini dans la baraque Aconia à se bourrer la gueule, bouffer et se battre."

"Festif," remarqua Elias d'un ton moqueur que son collègue ne releva pas.

"Je m'étais jamais autant amusé. Enfin, c'était comme passer une bonne soirée entre amis alors qu'on se connaissait pas tous très bien. Surtout avec le romain, Mani. Il était marrant. Il se prenait la tête avec Michel. Il a essayé de le noyer."

"Qui aime bien châtie bien."

"Ouais."

Le docteur reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Ça m'a fait bizarre d’y remettre les pieds. C'était comme—j'sais pas. Ça fait 'que' quinze ans, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ça en faisait mille. Si je devais revivre une seule soirée de ma vie, ce serait elle," finit-il, le regard vide, plus gris que bleu.

Il était fatigué.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut ses yeux qui se fermèrent d'un coup et sa tête qui bascula sur le côté pour heurter quelque chose. Après ça, plus rien.

Elias finit les heures suivantes avec un Merlin assoupi sur son épaule.

* * *

Bohort était du genre à rouler consciencieusement, respectant les limitations de vitesse un peu trop bien pour que ça n'énerve pas.

Seulement cette fois-ci avec deux gars morts de froid sur sa banquette arrière qui n'arrêtaient pas d'éternuer il avait décidé que les limitations pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Il arriva devant son immeuble en un temps record, pressa les trois autres de courir s'abriter sous le perron en attendant qu'il ne se gare.

Il couru aussi vite qu'il ne put pour les rejoindre, les clés de son appartement à la main et les y guidant avant un sourire réconfortant.

"Bon et bien...c'est moins grand que chez vous mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Yvain, tu peux emprunter mes habits, je dois bien avoir des survêtements et pulls qui traînent."

Le concerné hocha la tête, suivant Bohort dans sa chambre où il lui montra où se trouvaient ses habits avant de ressortir, faisant signe à Gauvain et Simba de le suivre.

"On va aller acheter de quoi manger et Leo, dans la placard de droite en eau du lavabo de la salle de bain il y a de quoi changer tes bandages ! Je t'aiderais pour le nez quand on sera de retour !" lança t'il avant de baisser le ton et se pencher vers l'adolescent, "et puis ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin de temps pour eux."

Celui-ci sourit et hocha la tête, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil inquiet vers son copain avant de suivre Bohort hors de l'appartement.

"J'vais me doucher en premier," déclara Yvain en claquant des dents, un pull, survêtement et chaussettes dans les bras. "Promis j'me magne et j'utilise pas TOUTE l'eau chaude."

"Ce s'rait sympa," ironisa son père qui avait retroussé ses manches de chemise et déposé ses affaires sèches du bureau sur une table. "Parce que moi à chaque coup je l'ai dans le cul avec ta manie de prendre des douches d'une heure."

Son fils souffla distinctement mais ne répondit pas, ce qui arracha un sourire à Leodagan. Il profita qu’il soit dans la salle de bain pour visiter le reste de l'appartement.

Il n'était pas aussi grand que le sien, c'est vrai, mais l'on voyait que Bohort n'était pas en manque d'argent non plus. Le salon était vaste, il y avait une chambre d'ami et la cuisine de style américain était étrangement mal rangée, ce qui l'étonna. Des tasses s'empilaient dans l'évier, les couverts encore sales étaient parsemés le long du plan de travail et des Tupperwares mal lavés étaient entassés à la va-vite.

Un briquet était tranquillement posé sur ce même plan de travail.

La canapé semblait plus utilisé que le lit, un plaid répandu à moitié sur celui-ci et à moitié sur le sol, l'écran télévision tourné dans la direction de la table de la salle à manger.

Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds chez Bohort.

"FINI !" Hurla Yvain en sortant de la salle de bain, une fumée brûlante s'échappant de l'entrebâillement de la porte et se propageant dans le salon. "Tu peux y alleeeeer ! Ça réchauffe trop sa mère, c'est trop bien !"

"Langage," corrigea machinalement Leodagan, allant chercher ses habits et entrant dans la salle de bain. "Putain—ça va aller niveau eau chaude, tu t'es cru dans les thermes ?"

"J'avais froid," répliqua son fils, haussant les épaules, sans remarquer que l'autre avait déjà refermé la porte.

* * *

"Au début il m'impressionnait, Yvain," confia soudainement Gauvain à Bohort alors qu'ils étaient au rayon yaourts. "Parce que, ah, nous on fait la même taille, mais en vrai il est plutôt grand. Quand il s'énerve et surplombe quelqu'un, honnêtement ça me fait presque peur. Et il sourit pas souvent, quand il n'est pas avec moi ou Simba. Il ressemble plus à Leodagan que les gens ne se rendent compte.”

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, honnêtement surpris. Il avait du mal à imaginer Yvain autrement qu'en grande asperge maladroite et au cœur d'or, ce qui prouvait bien que rien n'était vraiment noir et blanc chez quelqu'un.

Il en était l'exemple parfait.

"Ah bon ? Mais tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?"

"Ah, j'ai arrêté de compter mais en vrai, quinze ans plus ou moins. On s'est rencontrés que nous étions extrêmement jeunes..."

Gauvain sourit doucement en se remémorant cette journée qui avait en fait plus ou moins changé sa vie en y réfléchissant.

"Je me souviens qu'il était venu vers moi et m'avait dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris, j'avais trop peur tout seul. Galessin était parti je ne sais plus où."

"Galessin ?"

L'expression du plus jeune s'assombrit nettement, son sourire retombant.

"Celui qui m'a élevé. Je l'appelais 'tonton.' Il a fini en prison en suivant les plans de mon père. J'espère qu'il va en sortir plus tôt, parce que sa peine était moins importante."

Bohort posa une main contre son bras et esquissa un sourire chaleureux, hochant la tête.

"J'espère aussi. Quand tu dis que c'est lui qui t'as éduqué...? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop personnel..."

"Je me suis rendu compte que mes parents n'avaient jamais apprécié ma présence. J'ai a peine connu ma mère, elle ne s'occupait jamais de moi alors qu'elle soit en prison ou non, ça ne m'a pas spécialement fait bizarre. Mon père m'a oublié au Département K, un jour. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri chez Yvain, à ce moment là juste pour y dormir...je lui dois ça, je suppose."

"Je n'avais aucune idée—je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à vivre cela..." murmura le commandant, le regard attristé.

"C'est rien. Si je n'y prête pas trop attention j'arrive à ne pas pleurer !" Rit franchement Gauvain, se saisissant d'un paquet de yaourt à la fraise.

* * *

Leodagan sortit de la douche au moins une demi-heure plus tard, sa blessure nettoyée et bandée proprement, des habits secs et enfin réchauffé. Yvain avait allumé la télévision et était sous le plaid, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

"Regardez qui chourave toute l'eau chaude," lança t'il sans même se retourner, concentré sur l'écran.

"Je peux te parler ?" Demanda son père avec une presque hésitation, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. "Ça prendra pas longtemps."

"Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander mon avis ?" Railla gentiment Yvain, soulevant la couverture comme pour lui proposer de le couvrir alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Leodagan le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules, se rapprochant de lui et se mettant en tailleur.

"C'est au sujet du type que t'as vu tout à l'heure. Celui qui me ressemble."

"Ah ! Alors c'est qui du coup ?"

L'autre fixa la télévision avec appréhension, les mots coincés dans la gorge et la mâchoire serrée. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire et ça le terrifiant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à—

"Mon père. Biologique, j'veux dire."

"Hein."

"Ton grand père, donc."

Yvain avait les sourcils froncés plus qu'il ne semblait possible, ses yeux grands écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante.

“Voilà.”

“Ah. Je vois, tu me fais un Star Wars c’est ça ! T’as trouvé ton sosie et tu me fais une blague! Une blagounette !”

Ce fut au tour de Leodagan de froncer les sourcils, plus troublé qu’énervé et sentant tout son courage s’effondrer.

“J’suis très sérieux, Yvain. Le dire comme ça c’est pas le plus, ah, fait dans la dentelle, c’est sûr, mais c’est pour ça que j’étais sur le toit. J’espionnais leur truc,” expliqua t’il lentement, le regard toujours sur l’écran.

Son fils continua de le dévisager comme s’il était fou avant d’humecter ses lèvres d’un air songeur.

“Mais c’est quoi son nom ?”

“Leonius Celsus. Pourquoi ?”

“Il est italien ?”

Leodagan grimaça.

“Ouais.”

“Ça veut dire que j’suis, genre, un quart italien ?”

“Ouais.”

Yvain se mit à sourire d’un air bienheureux, son père comprenant immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait et lâchant un soupir très, très fatigué.

“TROP _CHANMÉ_ , PUTAIN !”


	52. Nouilles piquantes.

“Vraiment ? Y a que ça qui t’intéresse? De savoir que t’es un quart italien ?”

Yvain souriait toujours autant, regardant son père d’un air assuré et radieux.

“Bah pour moi c’est pas grave, si ? Qu’est-ce que ça change, en vrai ? Grand père—“

Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts,

“Enfin, ‘grand père’ du coup, il aimait que Guenievre, moi il me traitait toujours de fiotte et de tarlouze,” maugréa t’il, plissant les yeux en prononçant les insultes. “Alors t’sais, moi tout ce truc bah ça m’arrange plus qu’autre chose.”

Leodagan soupira mais dû bien reconnaître que son fils avait raison. Sa grande sœur était la préférée alors que lui n’avait jamais reçu quelconque affection. Ni de son grand père ni même vraiment de lui, réalisa t’il soudainement avec amertume.

“D’accord. Bon, bah écoute, tant que ça te fait ni chaud ni froid...”

“Tu comptes le dire à la daronne et l’autre pétasse du c—“

“Pour la dernière fois, sois plus gentil avec ta sœur,” coupa son père, “et oui, évidement que je vais leur dire. Juste pas maintenant, toute cette histoire commence à me les briser allègrement.”

Yvain acquiesça avant de se rapprocher avec hésitation de l’autre, posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule sans trop oser appuyer et rajustant correctement le plaid sur eux deux. Leodagan se tendit immédiatement, par réflexe, mais n’osa pas bouger.

“T’sais, p’pa...‘fin, euh...moi j’suis grave content que t’as rencontré Bohort. Il est vraiment gentil.”

“Ça fait quinze ans qu’on s’est rencontrés,” railla son père, son rire ayant pour effet de détendre ses muscles. “J’ai eu le temps de le remarquer.”

“Nan mais vas y, tu m’as compris, genre, que tu sois avec lui, quoi.”

“Ah.”

“Bah ouais genre, moi je l’aime trop, et puis il cuisine super bien et il est gentil et tout.”

“Ouais, tout mon contraire quoi,” remarqua Leodagan, haussant un sourcil et lui lançant un regard en biais.

Yvain éclata de rire et le pris dans ses bras, secouant la tête avec vigueur.

“Roh, aussitôt, tu sais bien que j’t’aime comme t’es,” s’amusa t’il, “sauf quand tu m’fous des baffes.”

“Ouais ouais, c’est ça, essaye encore de te rattraper,” pesta son père sans agacement aucun, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres et le regard fixé sur l’écran. “Si je le veux je dis à ta mère que vous faites de l’urbex, on verra si tu m’aimeras tant qu’ça.”

“Bah moi j’lui dirais que tu nous r’files tous les bons coins,” répliqua immédiatement l’adolescent en lui lançant un regard insolent. “Boooom.”

“Ah, petit con.”

“Merci, on dit souvent que je tiens ça de mon père.”

“Espèce de—“

Yvain repris sa position initiale mais se permit cette fois-ci de s’appuyer de tout son poids sur son père qui était beaucoup relaxé. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et il eu l’impression d’être redevenu un gamin, de retour dans le lit de ses parents comme lorsqu’il avait fait des cauchemars.

Il se laissa bercer par la touche réconfortante et les sons de la télévision puis arrêta de lutter contre la fatigue.

* * *

Gauvain avait parlé d’un plat de nouilles épicées que lui et Leodagan affectionnaient particulièrement, ce qui avait poussé Bohort à faire quelques recherches rapides sur le net pour trouver la recette. Quelques heures passèrent et une fois leurs aliments réunis ils furent aussitôt de retour chez le commandant, légèrement mouillés mais pas autant que les deux autres.

Bohort ouvrit la porte d’entrée sans un bruit, étonné par le silence qui régnait dans l’appartement. Les deux arrivèrent dans le salon, les mains prisent par leurs sacs mais manquèrent de les laisser tomber d’un coup à la vue de ce qui les attendait.

Yvain et Leodagan étaient endormis sous le plaid vert clair, le bras du père pendant mollement autour de l’épaule du fils qui bavait à moitié sur le col de sa chemise, ses jambes par dessus les siennes et l’air parfaitement serein.

D’un accord commun de leurs deux cerveaux Bohort et Gauvain posèrent leurs sacs le plus doucement possible, sortant leurs téléphones et se plaçant devant les deux autres afin de prendre une bonne dizaine de photos, totalement attendris. Yvain remua soudainement et ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs mobiles, l’autre adolescent accroupi devant son copain.

“Bien dormi ?”

“Mm—nng. Quelle heure ?” Marmonna celui-ci, dépêtrant ses jambes de celles de son père et plissant le nez en étouffant un bâillement.

Leodagan se réveilla par la même occasion, frottant ses yeux avec la paume de sa main.

“Ah, z’êtes là. L’est quelle heure ?”

Tel père tel fils remarquèrent les deux autres, se retenant de rire.

“Bientôt dix huit heures,” sourit Bohort. “Ton nez ne saigne plus.”

“Ouais ouais, mis du truc là,” marmonna le plus vieux, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. “Contre crédule—non, euh, scept-truc, là...”

“...anti-sceptique?”

“Voilà, ça oui. Oui oui. Bon, euh...”

Il se leva lentement, ébouriffa machinalement les cheveux d’Yvain avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, pointant les tasses dans l’évier.

“J’t’aide avec ça ? Je le fais absolument jamais mais j’ai horreur de la saleté, alors si vous comptez faire à bouffer autant le faire quelque part de propre.”

Les trois autres se demandèrent ce qui avait piqué Leodagan et pourquoi il avait tant envie de faire la vaisselle mais quoi qu’il en soit, à quatre la tache fut plus rapide et moins casse pied. Il décida tout de même de ne pas se mêler à la confection du plat en lui même, ne voulant pas pousser sa chance.

“Vous faites quoi du coup ?” Demanda t’il quand même, intéressé par l’odeur qui se propageait dans l’appartement.

“Nouilles épicées. Enfin, nous avons mis la sauce à part pour en faire deux, parce que Bohort et Yvain...ont des palais un peu délicats,” répondit Gauvain, touillant fermement dans la casserole. “Yvain, tu me passes le—“

“Yep yep !”

“Comment faites vous pour aussi bien supporter les épices ?” Maugréa Bohort, le piquant de la sauce lui faisant déjà plisser les yeux.

“J’sais pas, ça rajoute du fun dans la bouche,” répondit vaguement Leodagan en haussant les épaules. “J’aime bien.”

“Moi, c’est parce que j’ai l’habitude. Galessin est un obsédé des saucisses,” ajouta l’autre adolescent sans lever les yeux de sa préparation. “Hm ?”

Les trois autres le dévisageaient comme s’il venait de dire la plus énorme connerie au monde. Il ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte immédiatement, ce qui poussa Yvain à mimer une action particulièrement grossière avec une main et en gonflant notamment des joues.

“NON ! PAS COMME _ÇA_ ! Je voulais dire—dans ma ville natale, la spécialité c’est les friands aux saucisses. Et pour le citer, hé bien, elles arrachent. Alors du coup je suis habitué, parce qu’il m’en faisait souvent...”

Des ‘ah’ retentirent, avec différents degrés de surprise mais le même degré de stupidité. C’en était presque émouvant.

“Vous voulez mettre un film ?” Demanda soudainement Bohort, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier et se dirigeant vers la télévision pour se saisir de la télécommande, faisant défiler le menu du site.

“Oh, un truc drôle ouais ! Genre ça là ! Into the Woods !” S’écria Yvain, pointant la comédie musicale d’un air enjoué, son copain semblant être d’accord avec lui.

“Into the Woods ?” Répéta lentement Leodagan, en profitant pour frimer avec son parfait accent, “Euh, ‘Dans les Bois ?’ Ça parle de quoi ?”

“De gens qui se perdent dans les bois et y a tout un truc avec genre, une chanson sur l’amour et tout, pouvoir se retrouver machin truc,” expliqua son fils, prêt à cliquer sur le bouton play.

Bohort grimaça et secoua la tête, immédiatement imité par son partenaire.

“En général j’aurais été plutôt d’accord, mais là, allez savoir pourquoi, j’ai juste des frissons dans le dos,” marmonna t’il. “Ah ! Niveau humour il y a La Cité de la Peur !”

“Oui tiens, il est bien ce film,” acquiesça Leodagan, s’accoudant à l’épaule de Bohort.

“Bon bah go mettre ça !” Sourit Yvain avant de retourner auprès de son copain. “J’ai mis sur pause en attendant qu’ça finisse de cuire.”

“Il reste combien de temps ?”

Le ‘bip’ des plaques chauffantes lui répondit tandis que les quatre s’affairèrent à remplir leurs bols avant de s’entasser tous ensemble sur le canapé où ils rentraient à peine. Gauvain eu le droit d’être au milieu car c’était lui qui avait cuisiné alors il se retrouvait en sandwich entre Bohort et Yvain, lui et Leodagan relégués en bout de canapé malgré leurs protestations.

“Non mais si, si je vois la ressemblance,” disait t’il alors que l’un des acteurs vomissait ses tripes. “Si mais oui, c’est dans, ah, dans la façon dont il parle—“

“Oui oui, et puis il est un peu con aussi,” renchéri son beau père, la bouche a moitié pleine. “Ça colle tout à fait.”

“Mais allez je fais pas _DU TOUT_ penser à ce mec, là !” Protesta Yvain après avoir déglutit ses nouilles, regardant Bohort d’un air outré et en quête de soutient. “Puis euh, si moi j’suis lui alors Guenievre c’est carrément la meuf cruche là, Odile truc !”

“Non mais t’as une tête à t’appeler Simon en plus,” continua Leodagan d’un air pensif. “P’t’être qu’on aurait du choisir ce prénom là, avec ta mère...”

“Ah nan ! Comment c’est trop la lose comme nom ! T’imagines je m’appelle Simon ? Beurk.”

* * *

“Merlin ? Hé, Merlin ?”

“Hein ?”

Elias secouait lentement le docteur qui le fixait d’un air perdu, ses yeux d’un bleu presque hypnotisant.

“Me suis endormi ?”

“Ouais.”

“Ah. Zut.”

Il se releva avec un soupir, allant pour ramasser sa barquette et sa canette. Le légiste l’arrêta d’un vague geste de la main.

“C’est bon, j’m’en charge. Rentrez chez vous, il est tard.”

Merlin failli sourire à la bonté de son collègue, s’étirant avec fatigue et baillant bruyamment.

“Dites donc, z’êtes sacrément sympa aujourd’hui, môssieur Elias,” ironisa t’il, tournant les talons. “En tout cas...merci.”

“De ?”

“La bouffe. Et de m’avoir écouté.”

Elias haussa les épaules.

“Au plaisir.”

Le docteur le salua d’une main et sortit sans rien dire.

C’était déjà un début.


	53. Vieux amis et souvenirs douloureux vont main dans la main.

“Un bluff de protection de témoin ? C’est super dangereux...”

“Je sais, mais pour le coup nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix. Tu m’as dit que le capitaine de votre équipe est blessé ?”

“Oui, de balles à l’épaule.”

“Je vois...”

Caius et Leonius étaient rentrés à la chambre d’hôtel du maggiore, tentant d’élaborer des plans pour sortir Verinus de son pétrin et surtout d’éviter qu’il n’arrive quoi que se soit à Caius. Le sénateur avait été informé des intentions de Glaucia et Procyon à son égard mais tous s’étaient gardés de lui en parler, ne voulant pas plus l’alerter.

“Donc, Lancelot serait en charge de me ‘protéger,’ sauf qu’en réalité c’est moi qui protégerait, puisqu’il est pas en état, et ça serait en sorte de donner l’impression que je suis inaccessible ?” Répéta le plus jeune, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre en gesticulant ses mains sans pouvoir se contrôler, anxieux à l’idée de ce qu’il pouvait arriver si jamais le plan déconnait.

“Sì, ce serait exactement ça. On fait croire que tu as un bouclier blindé et on essaye de faire en sorte qu’ils n’insistent pas.”

“Mais et si ça foire...”

Leonius serra les lèvres, conscient que c’était là la faille de son plan. Si ça foirait...

“Écoute, je vais essayer de joindre un ami de longue date qui pourrait en rajouter une couche. Histoire de bien les intimider.”

“Plus que Sallustius et Capito ?” S’étonna sincèrement Caius, les deux politiciens le terrifiant plus que de nature. “Ce serait pratique alors, ouais.”

Le sénateur lui sourit et sortit son téléphone, se levant se la chaise où il était assit.

“Vas-y prends ma place, c’est ta chambre après tout. Je vais passer le coup de fil et je te dis ce que ça a donné.”

“Capisco.”

Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête et l’autre partit de la pièce en lui disant qu’il irait sûrement sur le toit ou un autre endroit qui ne serait pas truffé de caméras et micros.

Caius se fit la remarque que le fils comme le père avaient un truc pour les espaces élevés avant de s’affaler sur sa chaise et de fixer le vide.

* * *

Il avait promis d’appeler mais en réalité, il n’était pas sûr que l’autre décroche.

‘Ami de longue date...’

L’appellation n’était pas fausse, techniquement ils avaient été amis et pendant longtemps, depuis longtemps, aussi. Mais après qu’il ne revienne de France, un gamin et une femme forcé d’abandonner, leur relation n’avait fait que se dégrader jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent des presque étrangers, l’autre plus proche de Capito que de lui.

Ça l’avait heurté puis il était passé à autre chose. De toute façon, il n’était même pas sûr que son ancien ami ait encore son numéro. Ils ne s’étaient pas parlé depuis 15 ans exactement. Décidément, cette date revenait beaucoup.

Il attendit soucieusement que quelques sonneries passent, se disant qu’il atterrirait sûrement sur la boîte de messages ou qu’une voix électronique lui annoncerait que ce numéro l’avait bloqué. Dans les deux cas il—

[Pronto ?]

Oh.

“Cas ? Uhm, ciao. C’est moi. Uh, Leonius.”

Un soupir retentit à l’autre bout du fil, suivit par un froissement de papier.

[Je sais que c’est toi, débile. Y a ton nom d’écrit sur l’écran.]

“J’aurais pensé que tu aurais supprimé mon numéro...”

[Hé bien tu as eu tort. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?] demanda l’autre, la voix légèrement moqueuse. [Sûrement qu’après quinze ans, un coup de téléphone comme ça n’est pas anodin. Tu es où, au fait ? On ne t’a pas vu au sénat, hier. Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies jamais raté une séance.]

Leonius inspira profondément, contemplant la ville avec bienveillance.

“Je suis en France.”

[Tu te fous de ma _gueule_ ?]

“Non, attends, Cas—ne raccroche pas !” S’écria t’il, affolé. “J’ai besoin de ton aide. C’est...c’est important.”

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas pendant ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes et il vérifia l’écran de son téléphone pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient encore en appel.

[Important comment ?] finit-il par dire, le ton résigné et las. [Si c’est pour de l’argent—]

“Tu sais très bien que l’argent n’est pas—“ son ami se coupa, ravalant son agacement. “C’est au sujet, ah, tu te souviens du cas du petit Caius Camillus, il y a quinze ans ?”

[Celui qui s’était fait écorcher, là ? Oui, bien sûr. C’était à cause de la découverte de...oh. C’est au sujet d’Appius Manillius, c’est ça ?]

Leonius hocha la tête pour lui même, l’air grave.

“L’enquête a été ré-ouverte par Caius lui même, sauf que Glaucia & co. ont chopé un de ses contacts et l’ont forcé à lui révéler des informations. Alors il est en danger...”

Son ancien ami avait froncé les sourcils et jouait machinalement avec la corde de son téléphone fixe, son regard, lui, perdu.

[Et tu veux que je fasse...quoi, au juste ? Je t’ai déjà dit, même moi je sais pas où ils ont foutu le gamin et sa copine.]

“C’est pas ça. Leur département est surbooké à cause de..de certains événements ces derniers jours. Le seul qui puisse prétendre agir en tant que protection de témoin avant qu’on puisse établir un procès est toujours blessé.”

[Ils n’ont pas l’air ultra compétents, en France. Le procès se tiendra en Italie, donc ? Qui sera à la barre ?]

“Je n’en sais rien, c’est pas le problème, là,” s’énerva l’autre en se remettant à faire les cent pas sur le toit. “J’aurais besoin que tu fasses sous entendre à ton ami Capito et à Sallustius que Caius est surprotégé. Pour qu’ils n’essayent pas de faire quelque chose de louche pour s’en prendre à lui.”

[Pff, Servius, mon ami ? Je t’en prie...] rit amèrement l’autre sénateur avant de soupirer une seconde fois. [J’ai juste besoin de l’avoir sous la main au cas ou.]

“Peut être, mais cette influence sur lui suffit. Enfin, j’espère. Allez, s’il te plaît, Cassius...il faut que tu utilises tes liens proches avec lui pour m’aider...”

Cassius trouva injuste de n’entendre aucune jalousie dans le ton Leonius, comme si sa vie et ses fréquentations ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. C’était injuste parce que lui, depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, il avait fait tourner son monde autour de l’autre.

[Je gagne quoi si je te prête mes services ?] demanda t’il alors, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié. Il fut un temps où il aurait tout fait pour son ami mais cette époque était révolue.

“Ma gratitude ?” Tenta l’autre avec un rire hésitant, conscient qu’il en faudrait bien plus. “Non, uhm, je ne sais pas. Tu n’auras qu’à choisir. Tant que tu veux bien m’aider...”

Cassius Scaevus ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, réalisant encore et encore que Leonius ne le considérerait plus jamais comme lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, et surtout comme avant qu’il ne parte en France.

Pays de merde....

[Très bien. Nous verrons en temps voulu. Compte sur moi, alors.]

“Oh, et Cas ?”

[Hm ?]

“Content de t’avoir reparlé,” murmura son ami à l’appareil, sa voix chaleureuse lui donnant envie d’aller défouler sa rage sur quelqu’un. “Ça m’avait manqué.”

Cassius raccrocha.

* * *

“Okay, on a du nouveau !” S’écria Arthur, rentrant en trombe dans l’open space le jour suivant, tapant dans ses mains et accueilli par les regards étonnés et irrités (ça c’était juste son cousin) de ses collègues. “Venec m’a filé des noms de types qui étaient aussi en Italie à l’époque. Sauf que selon lui, ça va être et je cite : ‘plutôt chaud, ils sont pas du genre à sortir la tête de leur red room.’”

Bohort vira au vert à l’entente des deux derniers mots, ses yeux s’écarquillant presque comiquement.

“D’une...d’une r—“

“Non mais c’est Venec dont on parle,” se moqua Leodagan, pas plus surpris que ça. “Il dramatise tout, le con.”

“Mais pourquoi rouge ? Ça pique les yeux, cette couleur,” acquiesça Perceval d’un air entendu. “Le bleu pâle c’est quand même mieux pour les murs.”

Arthur le dévisagea avec ce qui aurait pu être de l’agacement sauf que sa bonne humeur et son affection pour le lieutenant prirent le dessus.

“Parfaitement, tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais le fait est,” continua t’il, posant ses mains à plat sur un bureau, “qu’on va aller les dénicher.”

“On ?” Répéta Caius, échangeant un regard avec Lancelot et ses yeux se posant sur son bras en écharpe. “C’est à dire, on ?”

“Hé bien, Blaise et Leodagan seront en com pour nous épauler, tandis que nous on sera en infiltration.”

“Quoi ?! Mais qu’est-ce que je vais aller foutre derrière un écran ?!” Protesta immédiatement son cousin, révolté. “Si c’est parce que j’me suis fait tirer dessus—“

“Rien à voir,” coupa Arthur, rebutant le plus vieux. “C’est juste que la mission appelle à des gens jeunes et dynamiques, qui se fondent dans la masse.”

Leodagan fit mine de se saisir de son arme de service tandis que Karadoc grimaçait, n’essayant même pas de l’arrêter. À côté de lui Bohort souffla un vague ‘il est très dynamique pourtant, comme mec’ que tout le monde préféra ignorer, son partenaire le premier.

“Et c’est où que vous allez ?” S’enquit Perceval qui, pour un type qui ne savait pas où était le nord ne le perdait que rarement. “Parce que t’as toujours rien dit...”

Le commissaire esquissa un fin sourire, très fier de lui.

“En boîte de nuit.”

Son cousin reposa son arme avec un soufflement rassuré. Il ne ratait rien.

“Je vais me répéter,” insista Caius, “mais c’est qui, ‘on’ ?”

“Bohort et moi,” répondit son ami, souriant à présent de toutes ses dents.


	54. Et voilà ! Voilà les emmerdes !

Arthur se considérait comme quelqu’un de mesuré, de juste et surtout, comme quelqu'un d’intelligent. Il faisait de son mieux pour gérer son équipe avec équité et ils le lui rendaient presque tous bien. Non vraiment, sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs, il se pensait bon chef.

Cependant voilà, Arthur n’était qu’un homme, un misérable être humain avec ses qualités, soit, mais aussi ses défauts. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’était pas à l’abri de ce trait universel qu’ils partageaient tous : la manie d’avoir des idées à la con.

“Tu n’aurais pas pu demander à quelqu’un d’autre ?” Se plaignit Bohort une seconde fois, encore plus mal à l’aise que d’habitude. “Je suis sûr de que Venec aurait adoré t’accompagner...”

“Il m’a surtout fait comprendre que je devrais me démerder tout seul pour aller parler à ces mecs, ils m’ont pas l’air très amis,” répliqua son supérieur, levant les yeux au ciel. “C’est rien, ça va être super rapide. On les trouve, on les attire avec la poudre si besoin et on chope les infos.”

“Avec la—“

“Ouais, j’ai puisé dans ce qu’on a confisqué pour mieux jouer le jeu,” acquiesça le commissaire, secouant une petite boîte d’un air désintéressé.

“Mais c’est complètement illégal ?!” S’affola Bohort, le dévisageant comme s’il était fou. “Imagine les problèmes qu’on risque d’avoir si—“

“Where there’s a will there’s a way,” le coupa l’autre, rangeant son gadget dans une poche. “Putain j’ai l’impression d’entendre Loth, mais quel cauchemar.”

[Ouais, moi aussi et j’aime moyen. Donc ce que je propose c’est que vous la fermiez tout les deux et que vous descendiez. À force de vous taper la discut’, vous êtes arrivés,] s’agaça la voix de son cousin à travers l’oreillette, lui faisant remarquer que la voiture que le commandant conduisait était bel et bien à quelques dizaines de mètres de l’adresse de la boîte de nuit que lui avait indiqué Venec.

“Je n’aime pas ça, je n’aime pas ça du tout,” gémit Bohort en jouant avec les boutons du col légèrement défait de sa chemise, prêt à partir en courant au premier mauvais regard de quiconque.

“Ça va, c’est qu’un club. T’es jamais allé là bas plus jeune ou quoi ?” S’étonna Arthur, défaisant sa ceinture et sortant immédiatement, appréciant l’air chaud du début de soirée passant dans ses cheveux. “Bon je t’avoue que moi pas vraiment en France mais à l’époque en Italie, un peu trop au contraire.”

“Berlewen et moi, on est plutôt du genre a ramener la liqueur chez l’autre pour être tranquilles,” marmonna Bohort, sortant lui aussi mais à contre cœur. “Elle se foutrait de moi, en me voyant...”

“Berlewen ?”

“Une amie d’enfance.”

Son ami semblait évasif sur le sujet alors il n’insista pas, se dirigeant avec l’assurance du type qui connaissait tous les videurs du coin vers la porte d’entrée, doublant sans gêne la queue.

“J’suis le copain de Venec, Arthur,” sourit-il à l’homme se tenant à l’entrée, se demandant quand même comment il supportait sa parka avec ces températures. “Il m’a dit de m’adresser au videur...”

“Ah, ouais, c’est bon. Il est avec toi ?” Demanda celui-ci, pointant un doigt à l’ongle rongé jusqu’au sang vers Bohort qui gardait fermement les mains dans ses poches, n’osant même le regarder dans les yeux.

“Ouais.”

“Vas-y.”

“M'rci.”

Arthur s’engouffra dans la pièce, immédiatement accueilli par la musique forte et saturée, des lasers beaucoup trop colorés lui agressant la rétine et la foule l’écrasant de tous les côtés. Quelque part ça lui rappelait Rome, ce qui le rendit étrangement heureux.

“Okay, on se sépare. T’as leurs photos sur ton téléphone et gravées dans le cerveau ?” Demanda t’il à l’autre homme qui était visiblement au bord du malaise et qui zieutait le bar avec intérêt. “Ah merde hein ! Tu vas pas me refaire le coup de te beurrer la gueule—“

“Mais pas du tout !” S’indigna son ami, rougissant en repensant à son faux pas d’il y a une bonne semaine. “Je vais juste aller prendre à boire—je ne sais pas, un soda, question de me rafraîchir. On étouffe ici.”

Arthur haussa les épaules. Tant qu’ils trouvaient les types...

“Bon bah très bien. Perds pas la mission de vue, c’est tout ce que je demande.”

“Hm-nn,” lui envoya l’autre comme seule réponse, se dirigeant déjà vers les boissons, disparaissant dans la foule.

Bon...hé bien, autant commencer à chercher.

* * *

“Première fois ?”

“Pardon ?”

“Je demandais si c’était la première fois que vous—tu ?—venais dans une boîte de nuit.”

Bohort grinça des dents, embêté que son malaise soit si évident. Son verre de coca à huit euros fermement dans sa main il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par le prix pour payer attention à ses alentours.

“C’est pas ma tasse de thé, non,” concéda t’il, le vidant cul sec et les bulles remontant dans ses narines, de minuscules larmes piquant ses yeux. “Je suis juste venu pour faire une faveur à un ami...”

“Ah ?”

Il hocha la tête, son doigt faisant un cercle dans le vide pour lui indiquer qu’il voulait un second verre.

“Son copain lui a refilé le nom alors il a voulu essayer. Mais tout seul, il trouvait ça légèrement nul...alors me voilà.”

Il avait pratiqué ces lignes en boucle dans sa tête durant tout le trajet, confiant en ses capacités de mensonge mais plus inquiété par la pression de son anxiété.

“Copain...du genre...petit copain ?” Hésita le serveur, lui tendant sa boisson et secouant la tête quand l’autre lui échangeait un billet de dix. “Nan nan, c’est sur la maison, en honneur de ta première fois ici,” sourit il, d’un air chaleureux.

Bohort haussa un sourcil, plaisamment surpris et lui rendant son sourire.

“Petit copain, oui.”

“Je vois...”

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent lui et le barman échangèrent sur le montant ridiculement élevé des cocktails et verres d’eau en boîte de nuit, décidant qu’acheter une bouteille de vin ou de vodka minable à quatre euros et finir à quatre pattes dans sa salle de bain valait mieux.

* * *

“Arthur, ce serait pas pour t’emmerder mais Bohort là il se la coule douce avec le mec du bar,” lança Blaise avec légèreté dans l’oreillette, profitant que Leodagan soit sorti aux toilettes pour focaliser sa caméra sur celui-ci. “Et le type viens de lui offrir un verre, bon d’accord c’est du coca mais huit euros, ça ne se refuse pas.”

[ _QUOI_ _?!_ ] vociféra le commissaire, plaquant une main sur son oreille et regardant autour de lui avec rage. Merde, il s’était trop enfoncé dans la salle pour avoir une bonne vue du bar. [Mais il se fout de ma gueule ?! Je lui ai _DIT_ que garder sa mission en—putain, il mérite des claques, je te jure.]

“Ah bah je vais pas te contredire...du progrès de ton côté ?”

[Rien, je suis sûr qu’il doit y avoir un passage vers les salles moins recommandables quelque part ici mais je sais pas comment aborder qui que se soit pour y accéder...]

“Ça ne marchera pas si tu ne prétends pas être un initié nan,” ajouta Leodagan, de retour dans la pièce. “Normalement traîner dans les chiottes ça peut être un bon début. C’est toujours là que se trament les trucs lou—hé, il fout quoi Bohort au bar ?!”

“Il parle des prix des boissons,” marmonna Blaise, levant les yeux au ciel. “Sérieusement, je me demande ce qu’il a bien pu faire pour passer à commandant...”

[Les chiottes tu dis ? Pourquoi pas, j’ai plus rien à perdre,] acquiesça Arthur en laissant retomber sa main. [Et Leodagan, essaye de rappeler Bohort à l’ordre. Il nous fait perdre notre temps, là.]

“On verra. Blaise, je te laisse avec lui,” soupira le plus vieux, remettant son oreillette. “C’est vrai que c’est cher trucs en boîte de nuit, en plus.”

* * *

“Dans la vie ? Oh, je tiens une boutique de fleurs...”

“Oh, vraiment ? C’est fantastique ! Comment ça s’appelle ?”

“Ah, ce n’est pas ici ! Je suis juste de passage dans la ville.”

“Dommage...”

Le serveur se laissa retomber sur le comptoir, concentré sur sa conversation avec l’autre homme et l’autre homme _seulement_. Il lui lança un regard hésitant avant de déglutir, ses joues de teintant d’un teinte indiscernable de rouge.

“Du coup, euh, dis...”

Le plus vieux des deux lui envoya un regard encourageant, son sourire ne faisant pas ressortir ses pommettes.

“Toi, dans la vie, euh...t’as quelqu’un ? Désolé si je suis trop direct, hein, on se connaît à peine mais je t’avoue que bon...”

Le plus jeune hausses des épaules avec un rire gêné.

“Des fois, faut tenter sa chance, hein...”

Leodagan se crispa immédiatement derrière l’intercom.

Merde, et voilà, et voilà—

“Non, j’ai personne. Mais je t’avoue que la vie de couple, c’est pas spécialement mon truc...”

Bohort pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce même sourire qui n’arrivait pas à ses yeux plaqué au visage.

L’homme à l’autre bout de l’oreillette avait coupé le son du microphone, le regard vide fixé sur son écran, planté sur le dos du commandant. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ? À quoi ce connard était-il en train de jouer ? Personne ? _PERSONNE_ ? Aux dernières nouvelles il ne s'appelait pas encore _ULYSSE_ \--

Il ralluma le son à contre cœur, encore plus confus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

“En fait, je suis plus intéressé par, tu sais...”

Bohort jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa droite, vers le fond de la salle, d’un air entendu.

“Je vais être totalement honnête, on est surtout venus ici pour _ce_ genre de choses, si tu vois ce que tu veux dire,” continua t’il, appuyant sur le ‘ce.’ “Alors si jamais t’es au courant de quoi que ce soit...”

Oh ! _OH_ ! C’était à _ÇA_ qu’il jouait !

Le serveur entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, regardant autour de lui d’un air embêté mais saisissant un trousseau de clé depuis sa ceinture en lui intimant de lui suivre.

“Il fallait me le dire plus tôt...bon du coup, je prends ça pour un non ?” Rit-il doucement, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. “J’suis déçu...”

“Désolé,” répondit Bohort qui n’était pas désolé du tout. “Ah ! Il faudrait que je dise à mon ami de se joindre à moi...donne moi une seconde.”

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d’Arthur, la voix de l’autre résonnant étonnant fort à l’autre bout du fil.

[Bon sang de—t’es où ?! Ça fait au moins un quart d’heure que je poireaute comme un con dans les chiottes à chercher une porte cachée !]

“C’est réglé,” sourit l’autre, tapant justement à la porte d’entrée des toilettes pour hommes. “Je suis juste—“

Le commissaire sortit la tête de l’embrasure de la porte à ce moment là, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son subordonné.

“Ah. T’es là.”

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et fixa le serveur d’un regard noir, regrettant soudainement ses choix de vie.

“Par ici,” sourit celui-ci, les conduisant devant une porte visiblement hors service, la déverrouillant avec ses clés et la poussant, révélant un couloir faiblement illuminé par les lumières des sorties incendies, plusieurs portes s’alignant le long des murs. “Vous avec besoin d’une personne en particulier ?”

“Celui avec la mèche rouge,” dit immédiatement Bohort, sans faire attention au coup d’œil ahuri qui lui jeta Arthur. “Et aux yeux bleus.”

“Troisième porte à droite. Ravi d’avoir pu aider.”

Le barista lui envoya un clin d’œil avant de fermer la porte et repartir à son travail, les laissant plantés bien droits dans le couloir vide.

Le commandant s’accroupit d’un coup, le visage dans les mains et laissant s’échapper un gémissement étranglé.

“Plus jamais je fais ça, la prochaine fois, s’il te plaît trouve quelqu’un d’autre pour ce genre de mission ! Leodagan, tu es toujours connecté ?” Demanda t’il, tapotant sur son oreillette avec acharnement.

[Ouais. C’était _quoi_ ça ?] répondit celui-ci, sur les nerfs et prêt à aller se défouler sur le serveur. [Me dis pas que t’avais le plan en tête depuis—]

“C’est à dire que pour ce genre de choses, faut jouer aux initiés...”

[Ah c’est marrant, c’est exactement ce qu’a dit Leodagan,] remarqua Blaise, jetant un regard très peu impressionné au concerné. [Comment tu sais ça ?]

Bohort grimaça, les souvenirs amers refaisant surface.

“J’ai eu à faire à ce genre de cas plutôt souvent, à l’époque. Je m’y connais...”

Il regarda Arthur avec affolement.

“Mais je soutiens que la prochaine fois, je veux pas être mêlé à ça !”

L’autre était déjà occupé à toquer à la troisième porte pour prêter attention à lui.

“En tout cas Leodagan, tout ça c’était pour l’enquête hein ! Je t’aime, tu le sais, pas vrai ?”

[...ouais. Ouais, évidemment que je le sais,] maugréa le plus vieux en sentant son visage chauffer, saluant l’expression fatiguée de Blaise de son majeur bien droit. [Bon, euh, je suis l’enquête. Dépêchez vous, on crève de chaud dans cette pièce.]

Bohort sourit pour lui même mais leva un pouce en l’air, ne sachant pas trop vers où regarder. Un bruit sourd depuis la chambre attira son attention, le poussant à reculer, ne voulant absolument pas se retrouver dans la mêlée.

“Ouais je suis le copain de Venec, _OUAIS_ je t’emmerde !” Hurlait Arthur, projetant visiblement quelque chose contre un mur, une voix grave et étonnement posée lui répondant quelque chose qu’il n’arriva pas à entendre.

À contre cœur il s’approcha de la pièce, son supérieur planté de son mètre vingt devant un autre homme qui avait effectivement une mèche rouge dans les cheveux et qui le surplombait surtout d’au moins vingt centimètres. Bohort trouva ça franchement ridicule mais se garda de faire la remarque, de toute façon bien trop intimidé.

“Pas sûr qu’on obtienne quoi que ce soit du monsieur si tu lui jettes des tables basses à la tronche,” marmonna t’il en allant pour remettre le mobilier sur pied. “Excusez le...”

“Mais quel cinglé, pas étonnant qu’il se soit trouvé un type comme ton pote,” cracha l’homme à la mèche, essuyant son nez. “Toujours mal fourré...”

“Venec m’a dit que t’aurais des infos sur l’affaire du mec égorgé d’y a quinze ans,” coupa Arthur, n’en menant pas large. “Accouche, on a pas toute la soirée.”

“Mais pourquoi je te le dirais ?! Je te connais même pas et j’me suis pris une chaise dans la gueule, Grincheux.”

“NE M’APPELLE _PAS_ —“

[Bohort, tu devrais pas les arrêter ?] s’étonna Blaise, reniflant avec désintérêt. [Il va lui péter une jambe.]

“Qui, Arthur ou...”

[Exact.]

Ledit Arthur avait justement plaqué l’autre homme au sol et était parfaitement parti pour lui refaire le visage.

“Crache le morceau ou—“

“Ça va ! Ça _VA_ ! Putain, tout ça parce que j’étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...moi je sais pas qui c’est, le mec mort là. Je sais juste que son supérieur, Glau-truc, bah il était remonté à cause d’un deal qui était tombé à l’eau. Et du coup, il voulait se défouler sur un type du corps des carabiniers, c’est tout ! Je les ai entendu parler alors que je dealais sous leur fenêtre ! Je sais même pas comment—comment Venec sait que j’étais là !”

Il se dégagea avec difficulté, frottant son cou avec rage.

“Un deal ? Deal de quoi ?” Demanda Bohort, fronçant les sourcils. “Vous avez pu l’entendre ça aussi ?”

“Mais je sais pas ! Il a dit un truc du genre police française et euh, putain, je sais plus là, merde ! Un prénom je crois ? Ça commençait pas quoi...Lio..Lionel—ah non ! Leo ! Un truc avec un mec de France qui a refusé un accord ou j’sais pas quoi ! C’est bon ?! Vous êtes contents ?! Je peux retourner travailler tranquille ?!”

Arthur dévisagea son subordonné d’un air ahuri, allant pour toucher son oreillette comme par instinct.

Derrière l’intercom, Leodagan avait haussé un sourcil. Ça puait l’emmerde, tout ça.

“Oui oui, c’est tout bon ! Encore désolé hein !” S’excusa Bohort, traînant son supérieur hors de la pièce avec un facilité déconcertante. “Au revoir ! Merci pour tout !”

“Allez vous faire foutre,” répondit l’homme à la mèche, claquant la porte derrière lui.

“Leodagan,” commença Arthur, voyant rouge. “C’est quoi cette histoire ?”

Et voilà ! _Voilà_ les emmerdes !


	55. Don’t go, it’s a mighty long fall.

“Qu’est-ce que t’as _FOUTU_ ?!” Hurla Arthur, pointant un doigt accusateur vers son cousin qui avait levé les yeux au ciel, très peu impressionné. “T’étais venu à Rome ?! Pourquoi je l’ai jamais su ?!”

“Déjà, parce que j’ai aucun compte à te rendre.”

“Ça fait de toi un suspect potentiel espèce d’idiot ! Je pourrais te retirer de l’enquête pour ça !”

“Ouais, ‘pourrais.’ Mais tu le feras pas puisque de toute façon j’suis ton supérieur.”

“Attends, mais tu y foutais quoi ? C’était en même temps que nous ?” S’étonna Blaise qui avait décidément toujours autant de mal à caler ses jambes derrière les sièges. “Tu ne nous en avais même pas parlé !”

Leodagan ferma les yeux et pinça l’arête de son nez, le fixant d’un air fatigué.

“Ça va, c’était rien. Juste que Glaucia avait offert de l’argent en échange de la non création du Département K.”

_“QUOI ?!”_

Arthur se retourna une seconde fois avec les yeux exorbités, incapable de croire au fait que le monde était aussi petit.

“Mais attends, attends. Mais du coup, on est là, nous. Alors t’as—quoi, t’as refusé ?”

Son cousin secoua la tête et croisa les jambes, fixant le dos du siège de Bohort juste devant lui. Celui-ci n’avait pas dit mot depuis que cette révélation avait été faite et ça l’inquiétait. Il avait pu essayer de masquer la vérité mais d’un autre côté s’il mentait ça se saurait, alors quel était le but ?

“Bah Séli et moi on a décidé de lui dire qu’on allait réfléchir. Qu’on fixait un rendez vous plus tard dans la journée. Puis le soir même on l’a chopé et on lui a pris l’argent, sans rien signer. D’une pierre deux coups.”

“Donc tu as de l’argent sale des possibles meurtriers de Mani. Malin, ça,” sifflota le quartier maître, regardant par la fenêtre la ville à moitié endormie. “Et si ils font remonter le fait que tu les as extorqués...”

“Hé oh, ça voudra aussi dire qu’ils devront mettre au goût du jour leur tentative de nous soudoyer !” Protesta Leodagan, outré. “De toute façon c’est vieux. Personne pour s’en souvenir.”

“Même les choses les plus anciennes remontent quand on s’y attend le moins,” remarqua alors Bohort en finissant finalement par parler, son ton détaché mais froid. “Il y a toujours quelqu’un pour retrouver ses vieux dossiers sales sur soi.”

Les trois autres se dévisagèrent, les yeux du quatrième ne se détachant pas de la route.

Le restant du trajet se fit en silence.

* * *

[Quoi ?! Mais Cassius, tu m’avais dit que—]

“Alors oui, mais c’était sans compter sur ce petit retournement de situation,” rit l’autre sénateur, un brin de satisfaction malsaine dans la voix. “Si ce type leur a fait à l’envers et, surtout si c’était au moment de la mort du gosse....disons ça peut être une preuve ramenée à votre détriment, au Département K.”

[Tu n’oserais pas—bon sang, qu’est-ce que tu gagnes à les protéger eux ?! À protéger des meurtriers ?!]

Cassius se cala tranquillement dans son siège, secouant la tête d’un air heureux.

“Tu comprends pas ? Je fais ça pour mon pays. J’étais prêt à t’aider pour éviter un autre meurtre injuste mais là ce n’est pas le cas, hein ?”

L’autre perdit toutes ses couleurs au bout du fil, s’asseyant dans le siège que lui avait emmené Perceval pour éviter de s’effondrer sur le champ.

[PAS INJUSTE ?! _CAZZO_ , IL S’AGIT DE MON F—]

“J’ai retourné ma veste. C’est tout. Ça fait mal, hein ? D’être trahi par quelqu’un qu’on pensait être notre ami. Envoie le moi ce soir à l’adresse que je te file et on verra si je suis d’assez bonne humeur pour t’aider.”

Leonius raccrocha immédiatement avec rage, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et jetant son téléphone sur le bureau de Lancelot.

“Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?” S’inquiéta celui-ci, fronçant les sourcils. “Les quatre autres vont rentrer ici, il se fait tard. Vous ne voulez pas que Caius vous raccompagne à l’hôtel ?”

Le sénateur secoua la tête, expirant à travers ses dents serrées.

“Non, justement j’ai..je dois parler à votre supérieur. Caius, le plan vient de tomber à l’eau.”

“Che ?!”

“Mon...ah, ‘contact’ vient de ressortir des démarches illégales entreprises par Leodagan, il y a quinze ans. Ça peut jouer puisqu’il est en lien direct avec les meurtriers.”

“Hein ?! Il est déjà entré en contact avec Glaucia et Procyon ?! Mais je croyais qu’il n’allait quasiment jamais en Italie ?” S’étonna avec horreur le maggiore, les craintes concernant sa sûreté ne faisant que s’accroître.  
“Comment ça—“

“Nous r’voilà,” annonça Arthur sans enthousiasme, suivi par un Blaise et un Bohort silencieux et un Leodagan visiblement plus agacé qu’autre chose. “Vous allez jamais croire ce que ce connard,” il pointa son cousin, “a encore foutu.”

Lancelot grimaça et Leonius l’imita, les deux très peu amusés de se voir encore plus enfoncés dans la boue.

“Ça peut pas être pire que ce que nous on a découvert....” Tenta Caius, totalement abattu. “Je savais pas que tu connaissais les assassins de Mani, Leodagan.”

“Ah bah, on parle bien de la même chose. Vous aussi, vous savez pour l’extorsion ?” Demanda Blaise, s’essayant tranquillement sur une chaise à haut dossier.

“Mais pourquoi tout le monde se focalise sur ça, merde ? Si j’avais pas été là et que j’avais pas dit non à son marché, vous seriez pas là !” S’exclama l’ancien agent avec frustration, les bras croisés. “De toute façon comme je disais je vais y faire quoi, hein ? _Rendre l’argent ?_ Très peu probable. ‘Toute façon, ils s’en souviennent sûrement pas...”

“Ils s’en souviennent très bien,” coupa Leonius, le visage grave. “Et ils comptent utiliser ça comme preuve que toi et ton ex-femme représentez un danger pour les services italiens.”

“Tout ça pour un peu d’argent plus ou moins volé ? C’est débile. Puis qui a le pouvoir de faire ça ? Un autre politicien ?”

“Un rival,” déclara son père, regardant le sol. “Qui veut tout particulièrement ta peau.”

Toutes les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce se tournèrent pour fixer les deux bouclés, confus et légèrement inquiets.

“Tout particulièrement ? Mais pourquoi ?” Demanda Bohort, le ton beaucoup plus doux que dans la voiture. “Je me doute que dans le métier, on a tous des ennemis mais...”

“Parce qu’il a rejeté sa rage envers moi sur mon fils,” répondit lentement Leonius, humectant ses lèvres. “C’est ma faute, je le sais...”

“VOTRE _FILS ?!”_

Karadoc, Perceval, Blaise, Arthur et Lancelot tombaient des nues, leur confusion ne faisant que grandir.

“Mais vous êtes le—“

“Ah, c’est pour _çaaa_ que je me disais qu’il y avait une ressemblance oui,” lança le quartier maître avec une légèreté affligeante. “Bah tout s’explique.”

“Attendez, mais c’est pas le blond aux yeux bleus là, Gous— _ohhhh_.”

Lancelot finit par comprendre de lui même et se tut, chose dont le sénateur lui fut reconnaissant. Il l’aimait bien, ce type.

Arthur était bouche bée et ne disait rien, incapable d’enregistrer les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de chacun.

“Et qu’est-ce que ça peut me foutre, qu’il veuille ma peau ? De toute façon, je le connais même pas, le gars...”

“Il faut que tu ailles régler ça avec lui directement. Enfin, lui et les deux autres. Ce serait le plus simple,” expliqua Leonius, et soudainement la pièce ne semblait faite que d’eux deux, les faces d’une même pièce. “Il te demande immédiatement, à un endroit qu’il va me communiquer dans pas très longtemps. Je sais que c’est impromptu et que tu dois être fatigué, mais...”

“Que je reparte en Italie ? Hors de question. Autant crever.”

* * *

Ils lui avaient réservé une place en classe business pour le vol de minuit et le voici qu’il fixait les lumières dorées de Rome alors que l’avion amorçait l’atterrissage. Il leur ferait payer, ça c’était sûr.

Aller s’expliquer avec un type qui le détestait pour sa simple filiation, il trouvait ça quand même franchement osé. Puis de toute façon, c’est à peine s’il considérait le sénateur comme son père, il n’avait eu vent de son existence il n’y a pas trois jours alors difficile d’être très attaché. D’un côté, ça expliquait pourquoi sa mère avait cette tendance à lui parler italien, quand il était plus petit. Quelque part, peut être qu’il détesterait moins le pays s’il ne lui rappelait pas autant celle-ci.

Ce qu’il allait foutre au Palazzo...au Palazzo quoi déjà ? Il vérifia l’adresse sur le GPS de son téléphone. Ah. Colonna. Bon, hé bien ce qu’il allait y foutre, il n’en était pas sûr. Sûrement que le point de rendez vous avait été fixé là bas pour tenter de l’impressionner ou une merde du genre.

Dommage pour le mec, se dit-il. Il avait été impressionné et impressionnable il y a quinze ans, maintenant c’était fini.

* * *

“Ah, no, scusi, je pourrais pas venir boire un coup ce soir.”

[Et tu comptes me garder dans l’ombre des nouvelles croustillantes sur ton ex favori ?] Ironisa la personne à l’autre bout du fil. [Puis qu’est-ce que tu fiches à sortir à cette heure-ci ? T’es pas un peu...vieux, pour ça ?]

Cassius étouffa un rire alors qu’il fermait la porte de son appartement à clé, secouant la tête avec ahurissement.

“Calma, tu as juste dix ans de moins. T’es pas toute jeune non plus.”

[Sauf que moi je fais pas de politique, je te jure que ça y joue...]

“Ça ou pas, ce soir je peux pas. J’ai un rendez vous important. On se rappelle pour reprogrammer ça.”

[Tu sais que j’ai toujours une bonne bouteille qui t’attend !] rit allègrement son interlocutrice. [Allez, ciao, je crois que mon fils vient d’arriver.]

“Ciao.”

Elle n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’il comptait finir avec le bâtard qui avait ruiné sa vie. Elle ne l’aurait sûrement pas laissé faire.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea hâtivement vers le bâtiment, sa proximité à celui-ci ayant influencé son choix. Puis après il en jetait aussi, ça pouvait aider...

Le sénateur arriva dans la cour, trouvant une silhouette affalée sur l’une des chaises entourant une des nombreuses tables à leur disposition.

“Vous vous êtes mis à l’aise, de ce que je vois.” Dit-il, le ton glacial. “Les Français n’ont-ils aucune notion de la politesse ?”

L’autre ne se leva même pas à son arrivée, préférant hausser les épaules.

“Un type avec un uniforme de larbin m’a laissé entrer alors je m’exécute,” railla t’il, et sa voix eu l’effet d’une électrocution pour Cassius.

L’intonation, le ton, les accents...tout était là. Il avait l’impression de voir Leonius. _D’entendre_ Leonius.

C’était tellement injuste.

“Cassius Scaevus,” se présenta t’il, tendant une main que l’autre décida d’ignorer. “Je suis sénateur. Ancien ami de votre...”

Il fronça les sourcils, les mots ayant du mal à sortir.

“Père. De votre père.”

“Oui m’enfin, père il ne l’est que génétiquement. Je dis pas que je préfère l’alternative mais au moins l’autre je l’ai connu,” répliqua le plus jeune, sans se lever. “Vous devez déjà connaître mon nom, de toute façon.”

“Leodagan.”

Leodagan hocha la tête d’un air ennuyé, regardant autour de lui.

“Bon, pourquoi vous m’en voulez autant ? C’est pour le coup avec vos copains carabiniers ? Autant vous dire que moi, outre avoir chopé du pognon, j’ai rien à votre avec Appius Manilius. Je le connais même pas.”

Cassius plaqua ses mains avec force sur une des tables en fer, faisant à peine sursauter l’autre.

“Je me tape de ça. Ce n’était qu’un excuse pour te faire venir ici.”

“Ah, on passe au tutoiement, très bien, sympa.”

“S’il n’était pas venu en France,” commença l’italien, fou de rage, “s’il n’était pas venu et n’avait pas rencontré cette _salope_ —“

Leodagan s’était levé et avait saisit le plus vieux par le col, son expression faisant finalement ressortir autre chose que de la morosité.

“Écoutez, si ça ne tenait qu’à moi j’aurais juste buté Glaucia et co. et vous dans la lignée. Vous n’avez pas idée d’à quel point je me tape de vos états d’âmes. En revanche,” il le relâcha, les yeux noirs et remplis de haine. “Vous n’avez _aucun_ droit de parole au sujet de ma mère. Laissons les morts où ils sont sinon ça finira mal.”

“S’il n’était jamais parti il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d’elle et tout irait mieux,” cracha Cassius, défroissant son col.

L’autre sourit, de ce sourire qu’il abordait quand il était temps pour lui de sortir ses armes et de commencer à s’amuser. De ce sourire qui tirait vers la droite et duquel n’émanait aucune chaleur.

“Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte,” dit-il en s’approchant encore plus, étonnement calme. “Mais j’ai fait tout un trajet en avion pour voir comment rétablir une, comment, une vieille connerie. Pas pour vous entendre jouer les Lancelot. Alors si on a rien d’autre à se dire, sachez au moins que vous avez réussi à me faire perdre mon temps de façon grandiose. Bravo, bravissimo, comme on dit chez vous.”

Le sénateur claqua des doigts et plusieurs formes se détachèrent de l’ombre, saisissant Leodagan par les poignets et l’empêchant de se débattre, leurs armes pointées sur lui.

“Oh non. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire.”


	56. Tel(s) père(s) tel(s) fils.

[Ouais, Arthur ? Tu peux dire un truc un peu fort dans le tel là ?]

“Hein ? Mais qu’est-ce ce que tu fous réveillé à cette heure-ci ?” S’étonna le commissaire, jetant un regard confus au reste des membres de son équipe. “Il est ultra tard, je croyais que t’étais reparti voir ta famille, là.”

[Non mais si, mais justement, y a ma belle mère qui m’a posé plein de questions sur toi alors j’ai pris l’alternative la plus rapide...] expliqua son copain d’un ton penaud, ses respirations proches du micro faisant désagréablement grésiller le haut parleur. [J’essaye de parler plus fort qu’elle là, elle est tellement à l’affût du moindre ragot qu’elle en devient incroyablement bruyante.]

“Vous avez ça en commun,” remarqua Arthur, souriant. “Attends, je suis en haut parleur là, fais pareil, on se nique les oreilles à t’écouter.”

[Ah, ouais ouais pas con, j’vais faire ça. CORNELIA ! J’ai Arthur au tel, alors c’est le moment ou jamais !]

Leonius avait arrêté de se ronger l’ongle du pouce en entendant le cri du dealer, levant la tête avec un ahurissement presque comique. Il fixa le téléphone puis Caius, prononçant silencieusement les syllabes du prénom apostrophé avec une fatigue et lassitude grandissantes.

Non, il se faisait des idées, il y avait sûrement des milliards de Cornelia en Italie, voyons—

[Oui, ça va, je suis là,] retentit une voix à l’autre bout du fil. [C’est lequel Arthur alors ?]

“Euh...moi ?” Énonça clairement le concerné, se penchant sur son téléphone. “Enchanté, je suppose ? C’est quoi, un appel pour la bénédiction de la belle famille ?”

[Oh tu sais, c’est à peine si sa mère connaît ton prénom, non, pas besoin de t’en faire de ce côté là !]

“Je m’en fais p—Leonius ?! Tout va bien ? On dirait que v-t’as vu un fantôme !”

“Più meno,” répondit faiblement l’autre, pointant le mobile du menton. “Si jamais l’autre raccroche d’un coup dis toi que c’est de ma faute.”

“Qu—“

[ _LEONIUS ?!_ ]

“Et c’est reparti...”

[L—non Venec t’attends, c’est une urgence nationale là. Qu’est-ce ce que tu fous en France ? C’est pour ça que Cassius s’est plaint que t’étais pas au sénat ?]

“Mais j’ai aucun compte à te rendre,” souffla doucement son cousin, la remarque faisant tiquer Blaise. “Et Cassius il peut bien aller se faire foutre.”

L’autre rit au téléphone, probablement amusée de savoir Leonius aussi remonté contre son ancien ami.

[D’un côté, tu le contactes pour lui demander une faveur comme une fleur après quinze ans de silence radio...]

“Ça n’a rien à voir,” cracha le plus vieux, surprenant les autres par son agressivité. “Puis c’est sympa, je vois que vous vous gênez pas de discuter de moi dans mon dos.”

[On se gêne pas du tout non. D’ailleurs on était sensés se voir ce soir mais il a décliné, rendez vous ou je ne se sais quoi.]

Elle sembla remarquer le pause à l’autre bout du fil puisqu’elle fronça les sourcils, sentant l’embrouille depuis le pays voisin.

[C’est encore à cause de tes machinations ? Dis, tu pourrais pas lui foutre la p—]

“Dites, je veux pas alerter mais on a perdu son signal GSP,” interrompit Lancelot, pianotant d’une seule main sur l’ordinateur portable placé sur ses genoux. “Et je suis pas sûr que ce soit parce que la 4G là bas déconne.”

“ _Quoi ?!_ C’est où le dernier endroit où il était ?” S’écria Arthur, arrêtant de payer attention au sénateur et sa conversation. “Toujours la cour ?”

“Hm-mm. Après ça, plus rien.”

Leonius s’était lui aussi approché de l’écran, le point bleu sur la carte ayant disparu et ne semblant pas vouloir réapparaître.

“Écoute, ce n’est pas que j’apprécie moyen d’avoir à te causer, Cornelia, mais il faut que tu me passes Venec,” pressa t’il, la voix tendue et la panique plus qu’audible. “S’il te plaît.”

Depuis l’Italie sa cousine haussa un sourcil, très peu ravie de n’avoir eu pratiquement aucune réponse mais redonna quand même le téléphone à son fils, lui lançant un regard interrogateur qu’il lui rendit au triple.

[Un truc qui va pas, patron ?] demanda celui-ci, le ton léger mais cachant une fine angoisse. [Vous avez envoyé quelqu’un en Italie ? J’ai éteint le haut parleur, tu peux parler tranquille.]

Leonius ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage, l’anxiété creusant ses traits et étirant ses rides.

“Tu ne le connais pas vraiment mais Cassius, l’ami de ta mère, là...”

[Cornelia c’est ma belle mère, techniquement, c’est Dioné, ma mère,] corrigea le plus jeune, s’étant éloigné de la table de repas. [M’enfin oui, hé bah, il a quoi ce type ?]

“C’est compliqué mais il m’en veut, il était sensé aider dans l’enquête mais Glaucia a fait ressortir un incident d’il y a quinze ans où il s’est fait extorquer de l’argent et—“

[Ah ça ? C’est avec Leodagan non ? Bah ouais carrément, même que c’est moi et mes types qui les avons aidé à le coincer.]

“ _QUOI ?!_ ”

[Hé bah ? C’est vieux, qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre ?] s’étonna Venec, jetant un coup d’œil vers les deux autres femmes et baissant le ton. [Ils vont pas utiliser ça contre lui, si ?]

Le sénateur renifla avec dédain, croisant les jambes et fixant avec un semblant de désespoir l’ordinateur pour voir si le point bleu était réapparu. Toujours pas.

“Si. Bon, pas sûr qu’un vieux de mon âge puisse grand chose contre un ancien espion des services secrets,” enchaîna t’il, peinant à masquer sa fierté, “mais il a dû prévoir son coup. Alors il doit être accompagné.”

[Donc, si je résume, Leodagan est en danger ? Et il est en Italie ?] demanda le dealer, faisant un signe de la main à sa belle mère d’attendre avant de lui parler. [Merde...tu sais où il a bien pu aller ?]

“Le rendez-vous était au Palazzo Colonna, on l’a perdu de vue à ce moment là.”

Venec grimaça. C’était pas exactement la porte à côté de là où il se trouvait.

[Je vais aller voir mais me faudra un peu de temps. J’habite pas tout près...]

“Qu’est-ce qu’on ferait sans notre Venec national,” expira Leonius avec soulagement, signalant aux autres que son interlocuteur allait les aider. “Je dois m’en faire pour lui ?”

Venec étouffa un rire en rabattant sa casquette sur sa tête, calant un pistolet derrière son pantalon.

[Nan. C’est un grand garçon, tu t’en doutes. Bon j’y vais. Dis à Arthur que je l’aime. Ah, et dis que j’ai laissé des pâtes à la bolo dans un Tupperware dans le frigo mais je sais pas s’il les a vu, faudra qu’il les mange dans pas longtemps sinon elles—]

“Okay, je les boufferai demain matin au p’tit déj,” l’interrompit son copain par dessus son épaule, levant un pouce vers le sénateur. “Je t’aime aussi, fais gaffe à toi.”

Leonius raccrocha et retourna vers eux, se penchant au dessus du siège de Lancelot pour avoir une meilleure vue de la carte. Toujours rien.

“Grand garçon ou non,” commença Bohort, tiquant, “sa blessure au ventre n’a toujours pas cicatrisé. Alors s’il tente quoi que ce soit de stupide, il risque d’avoir du mal à se tirer de là.”

Il soupira sans joie, s’en voulant d’être resté muet comme une tombe avant que l’autre ne parte.

Tout irait bien, de toute façon.

Tout _devait_ aller bien.

* * *

“Alors, j’ai plus l’impression d’être dans une mauvaise scène de film comique là, plutôt que dans une vraie situation de kidnapping.”

“Les idiots ne réalisent que trop tard le danger dans lequel ils sont,” répliqua Cassius qui était assis sur une chaise en métal à quelques mètres de lui, ses yeux vairons ne brillant que faiblement dans la pièce froide et illuminée par une seule lampe à huile.

“Oui enfin, moi je pense que c’est surtout parce que j’ai une antiquité devant les yeux, hein. Au risque de m’répéter, ça fait très film de comédie. Puis faudra m’excuser mais des situations du genre, j’ai ai vu des pires alors bon...”

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, ses mains liées derrière le dossier de la chaise l’empêchant d’en faire plus. Il s’était réveillé dans cette pièce après s’être fait capturer comme un con, (il s’en voulait,) et se dit que s’il restait encore longtemps dans cette humidité, il finirait par choper la crève. C’était plus ça, en fait, qui l’emmerdait.

Et aussi le fait qu’il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté inconscient.

“Sérieusement, je peux savoir comment je me retrouve au milieu de vos conneries ? Moi j’ai juste volé de l’argent, y a pas mort d’homme.”

Il rit alors d’un ton distant et froid, levant les yeux au ciel.

“Enfin, _si,_ là pour le coup oui. Mais vous m’avez compris. C’est quoi votre problème du coup l’ancien ?”

“Mon problème,” commença Cassius, la voix dégoulinant de poison, “c’est que Leonius m’a laissé tomber comme une pauvre merde en nous abandonnant tous pour aller se dorer le _CUL_ en Macédoine ! Qu’il n’a jamais assumé sa faute et a osé remettre les pieds en Italie !”

Leodagan le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant d’éclater de rire, l’écho rebondissant sur les murs et son élan manquant de le faire tomber de la chaise. Il hoqueta avec peine pour essayer de contenir son allégresse et secoua la tête, reprenant son souffle.

“Attendez attendez...vous vous en prenez à _MOI_ parce que le, ah, le type qui se trouve être mon père a pas daigné _rompre_ correctement ?! Ah nan mais c’est bien ce que je disais, je suis au beau milieu d’un _putain_ de film comique !”

“La _FERME_ !” Hurla Cassius, se levant de sa chaise avec rage et l’attrapant dans le col de sa chemise, l’élevant à sa hauteur. “Tu n’as _AUCUNE_ idée du calvaire que ça a été pour nous autres de rattraper ses conneries. Et quand je dis conneries je parle entre autre de _TOI !_ ”

“Oui, merci, d’accord, bon, niveau insultes faudra essayer d’y aller légèrement plus fort quand même hein, mon père—et je veux dire, celui qui m’a éduqué—était quand même mieux calé en la matière,” continua Leodagan, absolument hilare. “Puis vous allez faire quoi, du haut de vos cent ans révolus, hein ? Me taper avec une cane, peut être ?”

Le sénateur le relâcha et se recula, un minuscule pistolet glissant depuis le haut de la manche de son manteau.

“Ah, le coup du ‘j’vais vous tuer pour vous faire payer !’ Je l’attendais, celui là,” comprit le plus jeune, d’une voix railleuse et plus aiguë. “Je me sens un peu mal quand même, j’ai mes vices mais taper sur des grand pères c’est pas l’un d’entre eux...”

“C’est marrant,” répliqua Cassius, baissant le ton. “Pour quelqu’un qui vient de le rencontrer, tu as les mêmes manies que Leonius. Votre répartie à deux balles, notamment. Ça ne m’avait pas manqué.”

Leodagan leva une seconde fois les yeux au ciel et soupira, regardant autour de lui avec un faux intérêt.

Parler, parler, parler. C’était ce qu’il fallait pour gagner du temps, il sentait ses liens en plastique s'étirer petit à petit et bientôt il pourrait correctement se détacher. En attendant, c’était cliché mais il n’avait pas le choix : il devait se taper la discut.

“Vous vous rendez quand même compte que l’homicide prémédité est puni par la loi, hein ? Nan mais parce que j’espère que vous avez des potes qui ont fait des études de droit pour qu’ils puissent vous sortir de là, sinon vous pourrez dire bonjour à la taule.”

“J’ai mes contacts. Je me fous de ce qui peut m’arriver dans tant que j’ai la conscience tranquille. Si je te sais disparu.”

“Attendez, je viens d’avoir des frissons de dégoût là, je crois que c’est à cause de votre discours à la noix. Refaites le avec une voix un peu plus grave et j’vous jure que vous êtes pris dans le prochain blockbuster pourri.”

Il rit encore une fois et sourit de toutes ses dents, le pointant avec son menton.

“Puis faut se calmer avec l’amertume à cause du daron rejetée sur le gamin là, ça avait l’air moyennement sympa pour Arthur et je comptais pas suivre son exemple.”

Et _voilà,_ son problème à lui c’est qu’il n’avait aucun instinct de préservation et que le danger l’amusait plus qu’il ne l’effrayait. Peut être était-ce par habitude qu’il avait arrêté d’avoir peur, peut être était-ce parce que la situation était tellement improbable qu’il n’arrivait pas à réaliser mais en tout cas il avait le plus grand mal à prendre tout ça au sérieux.

Le plus vieux l’avait très bien compris mais sa rage envers lui avait pris le dessus sur son embarras et il lui avait tourné le dos pour charger son arme.

Leodagan fit un dernier effort pour tirer sur le lien des menottes en plastique, entaillant profondément sa peau mais arrivant à le casser, saisissant cette opportunité pour se lever bruyamment et dépasser Cassius, lui arrachant son arme au passage et sprintant vers la sortie, tirant plusieurs coups de semonces pour dissuader quiconque de le poursuivre.

Il entendit vaguement le sénateur crier des ordres à ses hommes mais ne se retourna pas. C’était ça l’avantage d’avoir à faire à un vieux, leurs réflexes sont beaucoup moins vifs.

Il hésita entre se diriger vers un quartier éveillé la nuit, rempli de bars ou autres où il serait plus simple de se fondre dans la masse mais ce qui mettrait les civils en danger ou emprunter les rues désertes et coupe gorge pour brouiller ses chemin.

Il opta pour la seconde option en prenant sur une rue étroite à sa gauche, évitant à tout prix la grande voie vingt quatre.

Du peu qu’il connaissait de Rome, il savait plus ou moins où se trouvaient les quartiers principaux.

* * *

[ _ **ON L’A ! ON L’A, CE CON !**_ Il est pas loin de la rue Pilotta !] Hurla Arthur au téléphone, ayant repris contact avec Venec. [ÇA Y EST ! T’es où ?! T’es à côté ?!]

“Putain, parler au tel en courant c’est pas idéal,” répliqua son copain à bout de souffle. “Je le vois que dalle, attends j’essaye dans les petites rues pour voir—“

Il embrancha à sa droite et rentra immédiatement en collision avec quelqu’un qui faisait au moins quinze centimètres de plus que lui, se faisant projeter à terre et son téléphone lui échappant des mains.

“Ehi che cazzo—“

“Venec ?”

Le concerné leva les yeux et vit un Leodagan tout aussi essoufflé, un bout de corde en plastique pendant d’une main et les poignets en sang. Il le dévisagea avec surprise et attrapa son téléphone à l’aveuglette, collant le micro à sa bouche sans quitter l’autre des yeux.

“Je l’ai trouvé, je te rappelle.”

Il raccrocha et se releva d’un coup, époussetant machinalement ses genoux.

“Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?!”

“Moins fort, merde, j’me fait courser par les larbins d’un type totalement taré, je commence à en avoir ma claque des italiens là,” pesta Leodagan, un doigt sur les lèvres. “En plus je _pisse_ le sang sur le sol depuis au moins un kilomètre, ils vont me retrouver en moins d’une.”

Venec fronça les sourcils et détacha on bandana, le serrant autour du poignet entaillé de son ami avec hâte.

“Okay, okay faudra que tu m’expliques mais là, faut qu’on se tire.”

“Non jure,” répliqua l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel. “J’avais pas remarqué. Bon, avec un peu de chance je peux aller à l’aéroport en taxi, je suis à quoi, vingt, trente kilomètres ?”

“Ça va pas ?! Tu vas pas aller prendre l’avion dans cet état ! Non, faut que j’te soigne, sinon ça va s’infecter,” protesta Venec, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

“Il est où ton kit premier secours alors ?” Railla Leodagan, tapotant le bout de tissu se tâchant de rouge à une vitesse inquiétante. “Déjà que ton garrot sur ma main il est approximatif...”

“J’ai des trucs chez moi. Bon après ça va pas amuser ma mère et Cornelia mais on a pas trop le choix. Personne ose les faire chier, on sera en sûreté.”

“T’as des parents toi ?”

Le plus jeune lui lança un rictus fatigué, ne daignant même pas de répondre.

“Bon et, si jamais Cornelia pose des questions, dis toi que t’es pas obligé de répondre.”

“De quoi ?”

“Nan mais je préviens. Ça surprend toujours, au début.”

Il héla un taxi et les deux s’y engouffrèrent, Leodagan n’écoutant même pas l’adresse donnée et fermant les yeux, dépassé par les événements plus ridicules les uns que les autres qui s’étaient enchaînés en...en combien de temps, tiens ?

“Il est quelle heure ?”

“Uh ? Bientôt quatre heures et demi du mat, pourquoi ?”

Qui s’étaient enchaînés en plus de temps que prévu, donc.


	57. Vin rouge, sang rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia et Dioné appartiennent à tumblr user kabbal/aledane ici bas mais vous savez ce qu’on (je) dit(s), l’univers para-série c’est tout un lore

“C’est joli, chez toi,” remarqua platement Leodagan, observant les hautes colonnes avec un intérêt tout particulier. “J’avoue que je m’attendais à moitié a ce que tu vives dans une cabane glauque en banlieue.”

Venec leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser les portes d’entrée du couloir, le laissant passer avant lui.

“Ah mais c’est mes daronnes qui ont tout le pognon, faudra s’expliquer avec elles,” rit-il, cliquant sur le bouton de l’ascenseur et s’y engouffrant tranquillement. “Avec un peu de chance elles auront pitié de toi et elles vont pas gueuler.”

“J’ai pas envie d’être là, c’est quand même important que tu la saches,” précisa son supérieur, fixant son reflet dans le miroir de la cage d’ascenseur. “Si j’étais reparti tranquille en France....”

“Trop tard, t’es là et c’est mieux comme ça. Par ici.”

Venec sortit ses clés et déverrouilla la première haute porte à sa gauche, entrant dans une salle marbrée avec une exclamation enjouée.

“Maman ! Sur une échelle de zéro à trente deux, combien je me fais défoncer pour du sang sur le sol ?” Lança t’il au vide, regardant le plus vieux d’un air entendu, pointant son poignet dégoulinant.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs et en robe de nuit apparut au détour d’un couloir, fixant son fils donc, avec une expression entre l’incompréhension et le manque affligeant de surprise. Une seconde arriva juste après, des bigoudis plein ses cheveux blonds plus courts.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette _MERDE_ _?_ ” Demanda celle-ci, croisant les bras et s’adossant à un mur.

“Hé oh, il s’appelle Leodagan, déjà—“

Ledit Leodagan qui claqua le dos de la tête avec un soupir, regrettant immédiatement son geste alors que la plaie à son poignet gauche s’ouvrit un peu plus.

La femme aux cheveux noirs avaient entre temps fait demi-tour et était revenue avec un kit de premiers secours, faisant signe à l’inconnu de s’assoir sur une chaise.

“Vous pourrez peut être venir m’aider au lieu de converser,” soupira t’elle, défaisant le bandana de Venec et s’affairant à appliquer les soins avec minutie. “Un cadavre sur les bras à presque cinq heures du matin c’est pas exactement la façon dont j’avais prévu de commencer ma journée.”

La femme aux bigoudis prit place sur une chaise adjacente à celle de Leodagan, le fixant avec les yeux plissés de cette expression qu’il avait subit de ses collègues depuis au moins deux jours. Il lui rappelait carrément son cousin, c’était très déroutant.

“Bon, les circonstances sont pas ouf mais on va faire avec ! Maman, Cornelia, voici mon supérieur, Leodagan. Enfin, je dis supérieur mais on est plus collaborateurs qu’autre chose. Des vieux potes ! Leodagan, voici ma mère,” il pointa celle qui le rafistolait, “Dioné et ma belle-mère, Cornelia !”

L’autre homme les fixa d’un air gêné, haussant les sourcils.

“D’accord.”

“Bon, c’est pas tout ça mais Venec ne peut pas se pointer comme ça avec un inconnu sans nous donner des explications...c’est toi son copain ou bien ?” Demanda la belle-mère, son regard faisant des allers-retour entre les deux hommes.

“Quoi ?! Non !” S’écrièrent ils en chœur, visiblement dégoûtés.

“Enfin, les mecs plus jeunes, c’est ton truc, n—“

“La ferme, Venec,” maugréa Leodagan, levant les yeux au ciel. “Non, son copain c’est mon cousin, Arthur.”

“Et la voix est totalement différente,” remarqua Dioné, toujours focalisée sur sa tâche et n’ayant visiblement pas grand chose à faire du reste. “L’autre a la voix moins grave. Lui, là,” elle pointa le plus jeune du menton, “il me fait plus penser à ton cousin, en fait. J’ai oublié son prénom.”

“Qui, Leonius ?”

“Sûrement.”

Venec ouvrit la bouche d’un air ahuri, immédiatement imité par Leodagan.

“Son quoi ?”

“Mon c—attendez.”

Elle alla pour chercher son téléphone qui sonnait, esquissant une moue étonnée en voyant le prénom s’affichant sur l’écran.

“Sì pronto ? Ton rendez vous est déjà fini ou bien ?”

[Il a été abrégé,] répondit la personne à l’autre bout du fil, semblant légèrement essoufflée. [Bon, je sais qu’il est tard—enfin, tôt, mais il faudrait que tu me prêtes main forte.]

Cornelia regarda son fils et haussa les épaules, se re-concentrant sur l’appel.

“C’est à dire que oui, il est un peu tôt pour que je bouge de chez moi,” remarqua t’elle, zieutant la bouteille de vin toujours pas entamée sur le comptoir. “Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Ça a à voir avec mon cousin, c’est ça ?”

[Plus ou moins...je course un type, figure toi. Taille moyenne, cheveux noirs bouclés, costume sur mesure et barbe de trois jour.]

“Et tu veux que je fasse...quoi, avec ces informations ? Me les foutre dans le cul ? Et pourquoi tu me décris Leonius au j—“

Elle se tut et se remit à fixer Leodagan, les pièces du puzzle s’ajoutant logiquement une à une. D’accord. Le monde était petit.

“Bon écoute, je vais pas pouvoir t’aider. Mon fils est là alors je suis occupée, je te rappelle.”

[Si jamais tu as du nouveau, préviens moi,] ordonna l’homme à l’appareil, avant de raccrocher.

Très mauvaise idée, elle ne recevait d’ordres de personne et sûrement pas de lui. Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table avant de venir se poster devant le plus vieux des deux hommes, se saisissant de la bouteille de vin et la pointant dans sa directement, le faisant tressaillir contre son gré. Il avait appris à la dure que les figures parentales et les bouteilles en verre ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Quoique, du peu qu’il avait vu, il pouvait difficilement la comparer à Goustan.

“Toi.”

“Moi ?”

“Lui,” ajouta Venec pour la blague, s’excusant rapidement quand sa mère leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, dérangée dans son travail. “Désolé.”

“Toi. Cassius Scaevus, ça te dit quelque chose ?” Demanda Cornelia, approchant la bouteille presque sous son menton.

“Vous pourriez pointer ça hors de mon visage ?” Pesta t’il en grimaçant, terriblement mal à l’aise. “Et oui ça me dit quelque chose, c’est le grand père sénile qui a tenté de me buter parce que mon, ah, mon _père_ ,” il buta sur le mot, “parce que mon père a mal rompu,” ironisa t’il ensuite, un haussement d’épaules sa seule réponse au regard interrogateur que lui envoya Venec. “Non mais quand je vous dis que je m’y perds, dans ce foutoir...”

La blonde reposa le vin à côté d’elle, croisant à présent les bras.

“Ton père.”

“Ouais. Leonius Celsus ou je ne sais quoi.”

“Mon cousin, donc.”

Leodagan regarda autour de lui et haussa une seconde fois les épaules.

“Visiblement.”

Cornelia fronça les sourcils, un ongle parfaitement manucuré effleurant son menton alors qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

“Mais il ne m’a jamais parlé d’un quelconque gamin, c’est quand même étrange,” murmura t’elle, plus pour elle même que pour les autres. “C’est plutôt très important, ça !”

“Ma mère est morte quand j’avais treize ans. Ça a dû le refroidir. Puis j’ai jamais entendu parler de lui de ma vie avant il y a quelques jours. Il avait sûrement pas envie d’en parler,” supposa Leodagan, fixant son poignet gauche meurtri et réalisant qu’il allait devoir utiliser sa main non dominante pour écrire.

Saleté de vieux...

“Ta mère est quoi ?!” S’écria justement la belle-mère de Venec, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. “Et tu avais treize ans ?!”

L’autre humecta ses lèvres, le regard tombant sur le sol et ne s’en décollant pas.

“Ouais. Un meurtre, de ce que j’ai suivi. Un truc tout con, du coup. Bref. Z’avez bientôt fini ou pas ?” Demanda t’il à Dioné, légèrement agacé par la douleur lancinante qu’il ressentait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

“Si tu arrêtes de bouger, ça ira plus vite,” répondit celle-ci sans lever les yeux, serrant la bande de gaze habilement. “C’est presque bon.”

Cornelia avait fermé les yeux et se massait le front, digérant toutes les nouvelles.

“Oh merde Leodagan, j’suis désolé, j’savais pas du tout,” murmura Venec d’un air penaud, attristé de découvrir une telle chose et d’une telle manière. “Je garde ça pour moi, hein.”

“Bof, j’suis plus à ça près,” marmonna l’autre, sa gorge se serrant. “En revanche, je sais pas si vous êtes son amie à l’autre cinglé mais il commence à doucement me les briser avec ses états d’âmes à la Lancelot.”

“À quoi ?”

“Nan mais c’est une private joke,” acquiesça le dealer, regardant son ami d’un air entendu. “C’est vrai que ça craint, c’est lui qui t’as ligoté ? Quand même pas ?”

“Non non, ils m’ont pointé des pistolets à la gueule et j’ai dû être shooté inconscient. En tout cas, entre la corde et le fer, le plastique est bien pire, ça coupe bien comme il faut.”

“C’est bon, c’est fini.”

La brune se releva et alla ranger son matériel sans un mot, l’autre faisant de même et tirant sur ses manches pour cacher la gaze.

“Bon, bah c’était très sympa très, hum, cathartique tout ça,” dit il, poussant un soufflement relaxé. “Je vais rentrer du coup.”

“Rentrer ? Mais où ? Mince quoi, tu vas quand même pas reprendre l’avion de SUITE ?” Protesta Venec, lui barrant l’accès à la porte de sortie.

“On est mal partis pour dormir de toute façon,” remarqua Cornelia, sortant le bouchon en liège du vin d’un geste habile. “Et j’ai beaucoup de questions. Une bouteille de rouge pour mieux faire passer tout ça ?”

Leodagan haussa un sourcil, échangea un regard avec celle-ci et finit par repartir s’assoir sur sa chaise, levant les yeux au ciel.

“Tant que je suis là...”


	58. Famiglia.

"Bon bah c'est pas tout ça hein mais moi, je vais me cou-cher !" Déclara Venec d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué et tapant dans ses mains. "Si on veut être d'attaque pour demain vaut mieux que je dorme bien."

Dioné n'était pas revenue de la chambre et tous supposèrent qu'elle s'était simplement remise au lit. C'était le cas.

"Quoi ? Mais tu vas pas nous laisser boire la bouteille tout seuls ! C'est un magnum !"

"J'ai confiance en vous," répliqua son fils, plaquant un baiser sur sa joue avant de donner une légère tape sur l'épaule de son patron. "Et souviens-toi hein ! T'as le droit de pas répondre à ses questions !" Rit-il, envoyant un dernier au revoir aux deux autres avant de disparaître le long du couloir et laissant un léger silence inconfortable planer au dessus d'eux.

"Bon ! Hé bien comme on dit chez nous, salute !" S'écria Cornelia, brandissant son verre au dessus de sa tête avec enthousiasme et dégustant sa première gorgée. "Ah, le Saint Emilion de 2009 ne me décevra décidément jamais !"

Leodagan faisait tourner son verre sur la table silencieusement, le yeux fixés sur sa robe d'un rouge presque violet mais hochant lentement la tête, peu sûr de quoi dire.

"Alors Leonius c'est ton père ?" Continua tranquillement la femme, son ton se faisant plus doux et moins ferme. "Enfin, d'un point de vue biologique ?"

"Ouais. De ce que j'ai compris ouais. Il aura qu'à vous raconter les détails, moi j'm'en fous...ce qui me gêne en revanche," il arrêta son geste, "c'est que je me retrouve à payer pour ses conneries. Il a quoi, l'ancêtre ? Me dites quand même pas qu'il veut me voir crever juste parce que l'autre lui a brisé le cœur ? C'est complètement con."

Cornelia sourit doucement, le nez dans son verre. L'amertume y rencontrait un semblant de colère et peut être même de la pitié. Quoi que ce soit, il n'aima pas ça du tout.

"Tu sais, quand Leonius...mon cousin, donc, est revenu de France, on a à peine pu le revoir. Il s'était renfermé sur lui même et un beau jour, je dirais, dix ans—"

Ses sourcils se levèrent alors qu'elle sembla se souvenir d'un détail, fixant le plus jeune,

"Non, treize ans plus tard du coup, hé bien il est parti."

"Parti ?"

Leodagan se demanda s'il posait cette question par réel intérêt ou s'il ne voulait que meubler son côté de la conversation. Les deux options le firent tiquer pour deux raisons différentes.

"Parti. Personne ne savait où, on s'est fait du souci on a pensé—ah, on a pensé plein de choses. Il était déprimé, depuis qu'il était revenu. On a eu peur..."

"Qu'il se soit foutu en l'air," compléta tranquillement l'autre, d'un ton neutre. "Ça réussit pas les gens d'être forcés de quitter le pays où ils sont le mieux, ouais."

Si Cornelia avait compris qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de son père elle ne releva pas, estimant que les questions à ce sujet pouvaient attendre.

"Voilà. Bon, hé bien on a pas su avant que—comment, ah si—Macrinus, avant que Macrinus nous passe un coup de téléphone pour nous dire que mon cousin était allé lui dire bonjour, à lui et à sa femme. En Macédoine !"

"C'est plutôt près d'ici."

"Plutôt ?! C'est à trois heures de vol !"

"Ouais. C'est c'que j'dis."

Il considéra son verre mais n'y toucha pas, la douleur dans son poignet ne lui donnant même pas envie de bouger.

"Bon...et il était en Macédoine et alors ? Il emmerdait personne, si ?"

La blonde secoua la tête d'un air dépité, finissant d'une gorgée le reste de vin et se resservant.

"C'est compliqué. C'est un Cornelius, on a une réputation à tenir dans toute l'Italie et surtout, les responsabilités qui vont avec. On peut pas juste disparaître du jour au lendemain. Alors on a pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il nous a jamais parlé de...de toi. De ta mère."

Leodagan la dévisagea d'un air moins surpris qu'il n'aurait pu être, haussant vaguement les épaules et se décidant finalement à goûter au vin. S'il devait écouter cette femme lui parler d'une famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue et lui rappeler sa mère autant que ce soit le moins sobre possible.

"Si vous le dites. Et du coup là, son ami...j'ai oublié son nom."

"Cassius."

"Ouais, lui. Il m'en voudrait parce que ? Non mais parce que moi, de ce que j'ai compris, c'est que c'est mon existence même qui l'emmerde. Ça va être compliqué à régler tout ça, je compte pas crever moi."

Cornelia sourit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux parsemés de bigoudis, le regard assuré planté sur la bouteille.

"De toute façon, s'il avait osé se pointer ici, il se serait prit le vin dans la gueule."

Leodagan tressailli mais ne dit rien. Il se recula de façon imperceptible.

"Écoutez," commença t'il, lâchant son verre alors qu’il se leva avec une grimace de douleur. Sa blessure au bas du torse lui donnait l'impression de s'être réouverte. "C'est sympa tout ça, mais faudrait que je joigne ceux du département, que je les mette au courant de leur plan foireux. J'ai pas mon tel sur moi, j'ai vérifié en chemin. Ils ont dû me le prendre. Z'avez un fixe ou quelque chose ? Ce sera pas long."

"J'ai mon mobile," répondit l'autre, le lui tendant d'une main aux ongles parfaits. "Le numéro de Leonius est dans mes favoris, si tu veux."

"Nan. Ça ira."

Il composa un numéro qu'il pourrait taper les yeux fermés et patienta tranquillement, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la sensation désagréable naissant dans son ventre, son anxiété grandissant et ne semblant pas vouloir s'en aller. Il en aurait vomi.

[Allô ? Excusez moi, vous vous êtes trompé de—]

"Me suis pas trompé, non.”

Un léger silence prit place au bout du fil avant que son interlocuteur ne pousse un soupir profond, terriblement rassuré.

[Oh merde. T'es là, Leodagan comment—est-ce que ça va ? On a eu tellement peur, tu as perdu ton tel ? Comment ça s'est passé avec le—pardon.]

Bohort avait passé une main sur son visage.

[Non, je m'en fiche en fait, je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.]

"Je pète la forme," déclara l'autre, la voix éraillée et visiblement épuisé. "Avoir affaire à une antiquité ça te redonne une jeunesse, j'te jure. T'es où ? Pas encore au bureau, si ?"

[Hé bien...je suis repassé chez moi pour prévenir les garçons mais ensuite je suis revenu, si. Arthur aussi, il est brièvement rentré pour aller chercher les pâtes, on a mangé au bureau tous ensemble.]

"En plein milieu de la nuit ?!"

[Oh, tu sais....]

Cornelia finissait son dernier verre de vin alors qu'il s'était un peu plus éloigné, marmonnant des choses à son interlocuteur qu'elle n'arriva pas à saisir. Elle se demanda cependant s'il se rendait compte qu'il souriait.

"Non mais si, je vais bien. J’suis chez la belle mère et la mère de Venec. Ouais. Nan mais je t’expliquerai. Et passe le bonjour aux gamins de ma part, si je les revois pas avant toi. Ouais. Moi aussi."

Il raccrocha et prit soin d'effacer l'appel, rendant son téléphone à l'italienne.

“Pardonne moi si c’est personnel mais...tu as des enfants ?”

“Un fils et une fille, avec mon ex-femme. C’est pas tout ça mais moi je suis crevé. Vous pensez que je peux dormir sur le canapé ? Je me ferais pas tuer par votre femme ?”

"Prends une des chambres d'amis," lui proposa t'elle d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune protestation. “C'est la troisième à droite dans le couloir, il vaut mieux que tu dormes un peu ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures, quelque part de plus confortable.”

"Sûrement.”

Il hocha vaguement la tête en signe d’au revoir et se retira, son verre encore plein.

Cornelia soupira avant de se mettre à jouer avec son téléphone, hésitant à appeler son cousin. Il risquait de ne même pas être réveillé, de toute façon. Quoique....qui ne tente rien n’a rien, se raisonna t’elle, cliquant sur le contact. Puis de toute façon ça le réveillerait, au cas où il serait endormi. Ça le ferait chier, deux pierres d’un coup.

[Pronto ?] répondit immédiatement le plus vieux en ne lui laissant même pas le temps de parler, d’une voix glaciale et pressée. [Leodagan a dit qu’il était avec toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi, hein ? Tu t’es encore amusée à te foutre de ma gueule dans mon dos, Cornelia ?]

“Écoute, Leonius—“

[TU LUI AS DIS _QUOI,_ MERDE ?!] s’emporta son cousin qui s’était enfermé dans le bureau d’Arthur, histoire de ne pas réveiller le reste de l’équipe. [Et lui,] continua t’il, sa voix tremblant de rage, [lui il t’a dit quoi, hein ? Il t’a parlé de sa mère, c'est ça ?]

Cornelia serra ses lèvres et laissa passer quelques secondes, attendant et espérant que l’autre se calme. Il ne servait à rien qu’elle hausse le ton quand l’autre était dans cet état là, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu.

“Oui, il m’a parlé de sa mère. Il a simplement dit qu’elle était morte quand il avait treize ans, rien d’autre. Pas son nom, rien, si c’est ce qui t’inquiétait. Il était surtout surpris par les actions de Cassius. Enfin, surpris....énervé.”

[Tant mieux. Quant à ce connard...il faut que quelqu’un le foute lui et ses copains en prison. Il faut que je trouve un avocat— _quelqu’un_ , il faut que trouve _quelqu’un_ pour les mettre hors jeu. Il ne sait pas à quoi il joue il—il est obnubilé par sa rancœur à mon égard, il n’a pas les idées _CLAIRES_ —]

“Leonius, tu sais que de ne pas savoir ce qu’il s’était passé en France l’a rendu fou de douleur, essaye de comprendre...”

[La femme que j’aimais est _MORTE_ ! J’ai un fils que je n’avais jamais vu qui ne me connaît _**MÊME PAS ! DEPUIS TOUTES CES ANNÉES—PUTAIN, CORNELIA, COMMENT TU VEUX QUE J’ESSAYE DE LE COMPRENDRE ?!”**_ ]

“Écoute je...je rentrerai en France avec lui. On va...on va régler ça.”

Elle inspira lentement et ferma les yeux, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière.

“On va régler ça en famille. À l’italienne.”


	59. Carpe noctem, says the foolish man.

Il faisait très noir.

Ça l’étonna parce qu’en général même lors des nuits sans lunes il y avait toujours une sorte de lumière qui brisait le voile sombre et qui lui rappelait qu’il était en sécurité.

Il ne comprenait pas, il n’y avait aucune lueur. Pas même une celle bleutée d’un ordinateur en veille, celle chaleureusement jaunâtre des lampadaires de la ville à travers les stores mal fermés ou encore celle blanche et froide de l’astre nocturne.

Ses yeux scannèrent ses alentours à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher, qu’il reconnaîtrait et qu’il pourrait toucher, voir, sentir, entendre, à la recherche d’un _repère._

Tout était _noir_.

Il se rendit compte qu’il n’était plus allongé dans son lit.

Il était debout et ses jambes semblaient incapables de le soutenir, le sol sous ses pieds plus instable encore et son incapacité à distinguer quoi que se soit faisant monter en lui une panique irrépressible, une panique qu’il essayait d’oublier mais qui s’imposait à son esprit et l’embrouillait, qui l’empêchait de réfléchir.

Il voulu crier de rage mais aucun son ne sortit, aucun son autour de lui et aucun son ne provenant de lui. Il réessaya encore et encore, sa gorge brûlante et les poings serrés, les ongles s’enfonçant dans la chair et le sang ne voulant résolument pas couler. Il desserra ses paumes et se mit à les contempler, une vague douleur flottant le long de ses doigts, écarlate sur sa peau claire.

Il faisait chaud.

Non, pas chaud. C’était quelque chose d’autre. C’était quelque chose d’autre mais il étouffait. L’étendue noire l’étouffait, il se sentit pris au piège entre quatre murs qui se resserraient autour de lui, ils l’enfermaient à une vitesse assez lente pour qu’il la remarque mais trop rapide pour qu’il ne puisse agir.

Il fit un pas en avant, le sol tanguant et l’empêchant d’avancer correctement alors qu’il tentait de se libérer de cet espace qui lui donnait l’impression d’asphyxier—en voulant taper contre là où se serait trouvé un mur, sa main ne trouva que du vide.

Il n’y avait aucune cage. Aucune façade, aucune barrière— _rien._

Alors _pourquoi_ n’arrivait t’il pas à respirer ?

Il accéléra le pas comme il pouvait, son corps se balançant dangereusement de droite à gauche, incapable de garder l’équilibre ou de maintenir un cap.

De toute façon, quel cap y avait-il à maintenir quand il ne savait même pas où il allait, où il était ?

_Sa maison._

Il était dans sa maison, remarqua t’il, la pierre et le lierre effleurant sa joue alors qu’il se relevait, le goût amer de la bile au coin de ses lèvres et le sang qui coulait de ses gencives s’y mêlant pour lui donner des hauts de cœur, forcé de vomir quelque chose à l’étrange goût de vin le long des parois de chez lui.

Le ciel était bleu mais le vent était glacial, le soleil haut dans le ciel mais n’émanant aucune chaleur, juste une lumière étonnamment blanche qui l’aveuglait.

Il plissa les yeux et distingua des formes dans le jardin. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être avant de réaliser que peu importait leur identité car ils n’étaient pas humains.

Leurs contours étaient brouillés, ils bougeaient et se détachaient de ce qui aurait pu être leurs corps avant de se raccrocher à un autre, leurs voix distordues et nasillardes, il n’en reconnut aucune.

Il savait qu’elles disait quelque chose, les sons dormaient forcément des mots, des phrases, mais il n’arrivait pas à en faire sens. Ce n’était pas du français et pourtant il était sûr d’avoir entendu ‘ambulance’ clairement de ce qu’il supposait être la bouche de l’une d’entre elles. Ce n’était pas de l’italien mais les accents chantants étaient identiques, les exclamations et la ferveur lui rappelant quelqu’un dont il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir, simplement la sensation d’une larme coulant le long de son visage, depuis son front jusque son menton. Qui était cette personne ?

Il s’avança et son pied s’engouffra dans le vide, la lumière vive pénétrant son crâne comme une lance aiguisée et lui arrachant un hurlement sourd, il voulu se redresser mais une pression à son poignet l’en empêcha.

Quelqu’un tenait son poignet dans sa main et serrait bien trop fort, il se demanda s’il aurait eu aussi mal s’il n’avait pas eu l’entaille des menottes encore fraîche et menaçant de se remettre à saigner.

Il leva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la main.

Sa mère lui sourit.

Ses dents étaient pointues et le blanc de ses yeux était rouge, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Elle s’approcha pour l’enlacer et il voulu se reculer, il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’approche de lui, elle lui faisait peur. Ses dents étaient trop aiguisées et ses yeux n’étaient pas assez bleus, ses mains étaient trop larges et ses ongles trop _sales_. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle l’approche, ce n’était pas elle.

Il sentit l’alcool alors qu’elle éclata d’un rire gras et bruyant, il vit le reflet vert de la bouteille brisée faire des vagues sur son visage déformé par le dégoût et la haine.

Ce n’était pas _elle_.

Le vin se mit à s’écouler du bas de son ventre, la douleur vive et réelle, la tâche sur sa chemise blanche s’étendant et la personne devant lui souriant encore à s’en arracher les joues. Il toucha le liquide et le porta à ses lèvres. C’était métallique et chaud, c’était doucereux et ça le glaça. Deux iris noires et dénuées de lueur se plantèrent dans les siennes, longs cils et lèvres fines les seules choses qu’il réussit à reconnaître.

La forme retira sa main de son ventre, le sang coula plus encore mais l’autre ne s’arrêta pas de sourire. Il le trouva magnifique.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait aussi mal ? Pourquoi la pièce était-elle aussi froide ? Qui étaient sous ces couvertures blanches qui jonchaient le sol, il y avait t’il quelqu’un, sous ces couvertures blanches ? Il n’osait pas descendre du lit sur lequel il était bloqué, les poches suspendues au dessus de sa tête remplies de liquides qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Une ligne verte résolument horizontale brillait sur un écran.

Il était seul, à présent.

Il était allongé quelque part sur une surface râpeuse qui lui faisait mal au dos de la tête, il avait les bras étendus et une seule jambe relevée. Il faisait nuit mais il faisait jour, le bruit des klaxons l’assourdissant et un simple son presque insupportablement aigu transperçant ses tympans sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles et hurla pour noyer le reste, il hurla mais aucun son ne voulait sortir, il était incapable d’être en contrôle, il ne pouvait plus bouger et il ne pouvait plus respirer, sa gorge était serrée et ses yeux étaient aveuglés, il inspira mais il était bloqué, quelque chose écrasait sa cage thoracique pour le garder résolument au sol et il essayait de se débattre mais rien n’y faisait, son énergie diminuait et ses muscles lui faisaient bien trop mal.

Une détonation retentit.

Puis deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Il faisait si _noir..._


	60. στοργή/storge.

Il n’avait jamais crié aussi fort, pas depuis que sa mère était morte.

Il s’était redressé d’un coup, la sueur sur son corps le glaçant et sa fièvre montante l’empêchant d’avoir les idées claires. Il s’arrêta quelques secondes avant d’hurler encore une fois, des insultes, sûrement, quelque part rassuré d’enfin entendre le son de sa propre voix.

Immédiatement une femme blonde aux cheveux courts débarqua dans la chambre, l’expression sur son visage plus soucieuse qu’autre chose et des vêtements fermement calés sous son bras. Elle les laissa tomber pour s’approcher de lui avec appréhension, ne voulant pas le brusquer alors qu’il fixait les draps tachés de sang avec des yeux parfaitement ronds.

“Tu...tu saignes du nez, c’est très bien que tu gardes la tête penchée en avant mais il faut que tu pinces l’arrête de ton nez,” dit-elle avec une extrême douceur, s’arrêtant à un mètre de lui. “Tu m’entends, Leodagan ?”

Son regard se planta dans le sien et elle n’y vit plus qu’un enfant apeuré par tout ce qui l’entourait, un enfant qui avait été forcé de grandir trop vite, qui était perdu et qui était seul. Ça lui brisa le cœur.

“Est-ce que je peux t’approcher ?” Demanda t’elle sur le même ton, prenant soin de ne faire aucun mouvement. “Tu n’as pas besoin de parler, si tu veux, tu peux juste—“

“C’est bon,” répondit l’autre du bout des lèvres, levant finalement sa main droite pour aller pincer l’arrête de son nez. “J’ai dégueulassé vos draps. Et j’suis en nage, donc ça doit puer.”

Il lui jeta un regard qui se voulait désolé mais qui lui sembla surtout épuisé et découragé.

“C’est rien va, ce ne sont que des draps. Je t’ai pris des rechanges propres, au cas où. C’est jamais amusant de passer plusieurs jours dans des habits ensanglantés.”

Cornelia s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit, lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs pour qu’il puisse relâcher la pression sur son nez.

“Tu m’as surpris quand tu as crié, Dioné et Venec sont sortis alors il n’y a que moi, j’ai eu peur qu’il te soit arrivé quelque chose,” soupira t’elle, le regardant avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. “Un mauvais rêve ?”

“J’ai pas envie d’en parler,” marmonna t’il immédiatement, contemplant ses paumes de mains rougies par le sang.

L’italienne ne dit rien, voyant que l’autre semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur que seul lui pouvait résoudre tandis que les minutes passèrent dans un silence parfait.

“Si. _Si_ , je—“

Leodagan ferma les yeux et humecta ses lèvres, inspirant de manière tremblante et n’osant plus regarder Cornelia.

“Je voudrais—je...j’aimerais bien en...en parler. Juste—ah, juste trente secondes, c’est—j’arrive pas à—“

La femme posa sa main sur celle, glacée, du plus jeune, qui agrippait les draps. Elle lui sourit avec toute la bonté du monde sans rien dire et hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle était à l’écoute. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main quand il se remit à parler.

“C’était...c’était confus. Je sais pas, au départ tout était noir et—et j’arrivais pas à respirer. J’avais l’impression d’être enfermé alors que je crois que non. Y avait—je sais pas. Tout était noir et j’avais...”

Il mordit sa langue avec malaise, comme s’il ne voulait pas avouer ce qui était la triste vérité.

“J’avais _peur_. Puis je m’suis retrouvé chez moi. Dans ma...maison d’enfance. J’entendais des gens qui parlaient mais je comprenais rien à ce qu’ils disaient. Alors je—j’ai voulu m’approcher et c’est là que—je sais pas. J’ai atterri...je crois que j’ai atterri dans une salle d’opération. Il y avait des corps au sol. Je crois. Je sais—je sais _plus_.”

Leodagan s’arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, mort de honte de se donner en spectacle de la sorte mais refusant de s’arrêter en pleine lancée. Il aurait tout le temps de regretter ce qu’il faisait plus tard. Maintenant, là, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un, il avait besoin que quelqu’un _l’écoute_.

“Puis j’ai vu...j’ai vu ma mère,” continua t’il, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

Il déglutit et reprit, tentant de prendre un ton moins émotionnel.

“Enfin, je croyais. Elle lui ressemblait vaguement puis—en fait je crois que c’était mon père. Je voyais...mal, mais c’est, ah—c’est la sensation de comment il m’a...”

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se dépêtrer de sa propre confusion du mieux qu’il pouvait.

“De comment il m’a attrapé. Ça m’a rappelé...bref, peu importe. Puis après j’ai vu Bohort et—et ça a coupé et j’étais en train de me vider de mon sang et y avait un bruit qui me transperçait les oreilles et—“

Il s’arrêta, son mouchoir beaucoup trop imbibé de sang. Cornelia l’aida à le changer sans trop tâcher les draps avant de jeter celui qui était utilisé dans la poubelle à côté du lit. Sa main n’avait pas quitté celle du plus jeune.

“Voilà. Me suis réveillé. C’était con, je sais pas pourquoi j’vous emmerde avec ça,” ironisa t’il en refusant obstinément de la regarder dans les yeux.

“C’est tout sauf con,” répondit l’italienne en secouant la tête. “Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé dans votre département ou je ne sais quoi en France mais si Leonius s’y est rendu, c’est que ça ne devait pas être au beau fixe. Puis après les évènements d’hier, tu ne devais pas te sentir très bien. C’est pas grave, ça arrive, faut pas en avoir honte.”

“Mais j’ai pas—“

Il se tut. Évidemment que si, il avait honte.

“Tu as faim ? La chambre d’ami a une salle de bain, je sais pas si tu l’as vue en allant te coucher hier soir. Il reste des dolci que Venec est sorti acheter ce matin, je peux te faire un café en attendant que tu te changes,” proposa t’elle pour faciliter la changement de sujet, son sourire toujours aussi doux. “Ça te va ?”

“J’ai comme l’impression que vous me traitez comme un gosse,” râla Leodagan, retirant le mouchoir de son nez pour voir si le saignement s’était arrêté.

C’était le cas.

“Je te traite comme quelqu’un qui a besoin de soutien,” corrigea Cornelia, se levant et allant chercher les habits qu’elle avait laissé tomber. “Nous autres italiens, on a le sens de l’entraide !”

Le plus jeune esquissa son premier vrai sourire, se permettant un rire quasi-imperceptible.

“Ouais, après toutes ces années à bosser avec Venec, j’avais vu ça.”

“C’est un gentil gamin tout bien élevé,” rit l’autre, déposant les habits sur la table de chevet. “Oh, et Leodagan ?”

“Hm ?”

Il leva la tête et finit par la regarder. Cornelia fut frappée de voir à quel point il ressemblait à son cousin quand il se montrait vulnérable.

“Désolé de t’avoir sûrement brusqué, hier. Venec m’a un peu parlé de toi ce matin, avant de partir. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.”

Elle aurait aussi voulu lui dire qu’en famille c’était normal de se venir en aide, mais elle savait qu’il n’était pas encore spécialement à l’aise avec cette notion et tout ce qu’elle impliquait. Alors chaque chose en son temps.

“Capisce ?”

Leodagan étouffa un rire insolent mais hocha la tête, levant les yeux au ciel par principe.

“Capisco. Et, euh...”

Il délibéra quelques secondes avant d’enchaîner, le mot au bout de sa langue lui étant très peu familier.

“Et merci.”

“Basta, c’est tout normal,” répondit Cornelia en secouant sa main. “Prends ton temps, va. On est plus à ça près.”

“Au fait, si vous avez du thé, je préfère,” lâcha t’il soudainement, légèrement hésitant. “Je sais que ça casse un peu l’image mais le café c’est pas spécialement mon truc.”

La femme éclata de rire avant de lever un pouce en l’air, s’adossant à la porte.

“Mais absolument, je te fais ça. À de suite alors.”

“Hm-mm.”

Il se demanda ce que faisait Bohort, en ce moment.


	61. Bon voyage.

“Hé, ça va aller ?”

“Pardon oui, je suis juste un peu anxieux....”

Bohort faisait les cent pas dans son bureau sombre, (il avait fermé les volets) son téléphone fermement dans sa main alors qu’il se retenait d’appeler Leodagan depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Yvain, Gauvain et Simba étaient encore sûrement assoupis chez lui, (il n’était même une heure de l’après-midi) et le seul autre membre éveillé leur équipe était Lancelot. Il l’avait fait entrer dans la pièce depuis un petit bout de temps pour éviter de déranger les autres sauf qu’à présent il avait l’impression de le déranger lui, à être aussi tendu.

“Tu t’en fais pour le boss ?” Demanda son cousin, haussant un sourcil. “Mais tu l’as eu hier, non ? Il allait comment ?”

“Il était...en vie. Il avait l’air exténué alors j’ai écourté la discussion. Je crois que j’ai été un peu froid...”

“De quoi, parce que tu lui en veux ?”

Le commandant soupira et hocha la tête, jouant maladroitement avec la bague argentée qu’il portait à son majeur gauche.

“Un peu. Enfin, c’est juste que je...tout allait si bien, l’affaire avance alors je suis juste—juste inquiet. Je n’ai pas envie que cette histoire d’extorsion vienne lui mettre... _nous_ mettre des bâtons dans les roues.”

“Tu t’en fais trop, il est grand, il va s’en sortir. Puis...”

Lancelot lui lança un regard en biais, débattant de s’il devait oser finir sa phrase ou non.

“Je pense que lui aussi a dû se sentir trahi, avec ton coup de, euh, comment, Dorin. On...on s’est tous sentis trahis, quelque part.”

“Mais justement, je ne voulais pas que vous l’appreniez ! Puis je n’avais pas l’impression de vous devoir des comptes, ça remonte à loin et c’était pers— _oh_.”

“Voilà. Leodagan a dû se dire la même chose. Sérieux Bohort, tu devrais aller te c—“

“Ciao, tout roule ?”

Caius avait ouvert la porte sans bruit, son sourire parfait et ses cheveux dont aucun n’était de travers étonnant le commandant plus que mesure.

“Oui, sans doute. Je lui disais qu’il devrait dormir.”

“Ah sì, Bohort t’étais réveillé toute la nuit, essaye au moins de faire un petit somme,” approuva l’italien, la mine inquiète. “Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour Leodagan, te faire du mouron arrangera rien...Lancelot, tu viens ? On va le laisser se reposer un peu,” conclut-il, trainant littéralement le blond hors du bureau, levant son pouce dans la direction de l’autre brun.

Bohort voulu protester mais accepta piteusement son sort, effectivement bien trop fatigué pour de toute façon tergiverser. Il grimpa sur son fauteuil dont il recula le dossier pour s’allonger plus confortablement avant de mettre les pieds sur son bureau, éteignant son téléphone et croisant les bras.

Il s’endormit sur le champ.

* * *

Si il se réveilla c’était parce qu’il sentait qu’on le fixait et que son instinct de survie s’était sûrement activé. Il se redressa pourtant mollement de son siège sans aucune panique, ce qui le poussa à vaguement penser que son instinct hé bien, c’était de la merde.

La personne devant lui était plus ou moins accroupie pour être à sa taille et il sentit une légère pression sur sa joue, qui allait et venait à différents intervalles.

Ah, c’était une caresse.

La douceur du geste l’interpella alors il entrouvrit ses paupières avec un froncement de sourcils, incapable de réprimer un bâillement.

“Oh. Désolé, je t’ai réveillé,” murmura l’autre personne, la voix d’une infinie douceur. “Ils m’ont dit que tu dormais mais j’avais...ah, j’avais envie de te voir. Enfin, c’est fait, donc ça peut att—“

“Leodagan ?”

Le commandant ouvrit les yeux complètement et posa sa main sur celle déjà sur sa joue, dévisageant celui qui s’était relevé d’un air endormi, peu sûr de si c’était bien lui à travers son regard brumeux.

“T’es déjà de retour de Rome ?” S’étonna t’il entre deux bâillements, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main libre. “Il est quelle heure ?”

“Bientôt cinq heures de l’après-midi.”

“QUOI ?!”

Bohort se releva d’un coup cette fois-ci, surprenant l’autre qui recula de quelques pas.

“Et personne n’est venu me réveiller ?! Ça fait cinq heure que je pionce ?!” S’écria t’il, allant pour se lever mais se faisant bloquer dans son fauteuil. “L—“

“Désolé. Désolé j’suis...j’suis crevé aussi. On peut rester comme ça ? Juste...juste deux minutes.”

Le plus vieux avait calé un genou entre le siège et l’accoudoir et l’enlaçait avec une étrange timidité, presque sans fermeté. Bohort s’embourba dans sa confusion mais resserra son emprise par mécanisme, trop heureux de le revoir et de le savoir à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s’enfouir dans les boucles de son supérieur, expirant avec une toute nouvelle sérénité.

“Ça va....? Comment tu te sens ?”

“Comme de la merde.”

Il se pencha légèrement pour relever le menton de Leodagan, pressant leurs deux fronts et plantant son regard dans le sien.

“Tu veux en parler ?”

Une pause.

“Ouais. Mais pas de suite. Là j’aimerais bien juste rentrer à la maison et dormir un peu. Je crois que j’tiens plus debout.”

Bohort se dit soudainement que le boulot pouvait aller se faire foutre.

“D’accord. On va faire ça. Ah, ça crie dehors,” remarqua t’il après avoir tendu l’oreille. Une voix forte de femme et celle d’un homme (Leonius ?) retentissaient distinctement dans l’open space, des mots italiens qu’il ne connaissait pas (et qu’il ne voulait pas connaître) se faisant jeter d’un individu à l’autre, ce qui le fit grimacer. “Oula....”

“Non mais c’est juste l'autre et sa cousine, rien de bien grave. J’crois que c’est leur façon de se dire bonjour, qu’elle m’a dit. J’vais sortir et ils vont plus oser la ramener.”

Le commandant haussa les sourcils.

“Non mais pas parce que je leur fais peur. Parce que je tire tronche de deux pieds de longs.”

“Six pieds de long ?”

“Voilà.”

Leodagan se détacha de lui mais l’aida à se révéler en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et le tirant vers lui. Lorsqu’ils furent assez près il en profita pour l’embrasser avec une tendresse que Bohort apprécia bien qu’il s’en inquiéta.

Il ne disait pas non à cette douceur mais quelle en était la raison ? Il lui était arrivé quoi, à Leodag—

“Ton poignet !” S’exclama t’il, passant son pouce sur le bandage en gaze. “Pourquoi ton poignet est—“

Son expression passa de l’inquiétude passagère à la panique absolue.

“Ne me dis pas que tu—“

“Que quoi ? Ah ? Le poignet ? Et bah ?”

Leodagan fixa le pansement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que l’information monte au cerveau.

“Oh. Non non non, oh la, non non, wow, euh, _non_. Le vieux mec taré a utilisé des menottes en plastique, ça coupe beaucoup et j’ai eu du mal à les défaire. C’est juste ça, j’ai pas—“

“Merde, putain dieu _merci_ ,” bredouilla Bohort, plaquant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres par soulagement, passant ses bras derrière le cou de l’autre et une main dans ses cheveux. “D’accord. On va rentrer à la maison. On va rentrer et se faire une sieste jusqu’à ce qu’on ait trop faim pour rester endormis, ça te va ?”

Leodagan esquissa un sourire.

“C’parfait. T’façon j’ai tout sauf la dalle.”

Ils sortirent de la pièce et comme il l’avait prévu, le silence retomba immédiatement.

“Ragazzino ! Ça va ?” Demanda la femme que Bohort ne connaissait pas et qui avait notamment son majeur toujours de levé dans la direction du sénateur.

Leodagan lui répondit quelqu’un chose d’une voix traînante en italien (ce qui le surprit, il avait toujours clamé qu’il détestait la langue) avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

“On rentre,” continua t’il (en français cette fois,) pointant Bohort du pouce. “J’suis crevé et lui aussi, z’avez qu’à résoudre vos trucs tous seuls, ne mêlez pas à ça, sinon ça va vite me soûler. Tu viens ?”

Bohort leur jeta un regard désolé avant de suivre son partenaire (qui tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne) à travers la pseudo foule, composée principalement de leurs collègues.

S’ils ne s’endormaient pas en route, ce serait un exploit.


	62. Oh, relator !

“Et bah, je rentre de vacances et j’entends déjà gueuler...et même pas en français en plus. P’t’être que je devrais repartir en fait...”

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et Lancelot craignit qu’il ne se les bloque un de ces jours, à force de faire ça.

“Vous autres, vous avez un problème avec la théâtralité....ramène tes miches à l’intérieur, on a des invités,” répliqua le commissaire, lui faisant un signe de la main pour l’encourager à se déplacer du pas de la porte.

Les deux italiens s’étaient calmés et dévisageaient le nouvel arrivant avec une pseudo curiosité, plus agacés d’avoir été interrompus qu’autre chose.

“Ah bah d’accord, vous lui avez refilé mon bureau en plus ?” Demanda le nouvel arrivant, jetant un coup d’œil peu impressionné au pauvre maggiore qui lui sourit d’un air crispé, le saluant en levant sa paume vers lui. “Je me mets où alors ?”

“Le bureau de Bohort sera sûrement libre pour la journée,” marmonna Arthur, en haussant les épaules. “Je te propose pas celui de Leodagan sinon il va péter un cable en l’apprenant.”

“Leo pète un cable pour un oui ou pour un non,” remarqua l’homme en étouffant un rire moqueur. “Ils sont pas là ?”

Il regarda autour de lui, posant son regard sur les deux italiens.

“J’ai raté quoi ?”

“Leonius Celsus,” lança le sénateur, allant pour lui serrer la main. “Enchanté.”

“Leonius _Cornelius_ Celsus,” cracha la femme aux cheveux courts, croisant les bras. “Ça te tuerais de rendre honneur à ta famille de temps en temps, espèce d’ingrat ?”

“C’est des baffes qu’elle veut la morveuse ?” S’enquit son cousin en se retournant vers elle, souriant de toute ses dents. “Non mais parce que ça peut s’arranger...”

“Z’êtes de la famille de l’autre chieur, c’est ça ?” Déduit le nouvel arrivant, prenant la main du plus vieux dans la sienne et la serrant avec force. “J’ai raté beaucoup de choses, apparemment.”

Les autres policiers dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils, surpris qu’il ait mis le doigt sur ce qu’ils avaient eu autant de mal à comprendre aussi vite. Il sembla le remarquer puisqu’il leur rendit leur regard ébahi, levant à son tour les yeux au ciel.

“Et bah alors ? Ne m’dites pas qu’vous aviez pas saisi du premier coup ? Il a le même sourire là quand il s’énerve !” S’exclama t’il, abasourdi. “Puis, pardon mais à quelques lettres près ils ont le même prénom.”

“C’est le père de votre ami,” expliqua la femme blonde. “Cornelia Cornelius,” précisa t’elle, se pointant elle puis Leonius. “La cousine de ce connard.”

“Ah, du coup vous êtes qui pour Leodagan ? Sa grand tan—non, son arrière....bon, laissez tomber. Calogrenant Cynon, co-capitaine de ce département de tarés. Ravi de rencontrer la famille, votre fils m’avait jamais parlé de vous,” lança l’homme, hochant la tête dans sa direction.

“Blaise, tu veux bien lui faire un débriefing de ce qu’il s’est passé cette dernière semaine ?” Demanda le commissaire d’un ton qui sous entendait plutôt l’ordre que la requête.

“Quoi ? Pourquoi _moi_ ?” Se plaignit aussitôt le quartier maître avec une grimace, très peu ravi d’être sollicité. “Je suis pas ici pour raconter vos petites histoires !”

“Non, c’est vrai que c’est plutôt mon truc, les histoires,” remarqua Calogrenant avec un demi-sourire.

“Tiens c’est marrant, je me souviens pas vous avoir demandé vos avis,” râla Arthur, le regard dur. “Allez bouge toi et synthétise, on a pas toute la matinée.”

“Je commence à en avoir plein le cul—“

_“Blaise.”_

“Oui, bon, ça _va_ !”

Le quartier maître se tourna vers l’autre chauve en poussant un soupir à s’en fendre l’âme.

“Depuis samedi dernier, non, vendredi dernier, on a frôlé un kidnapping de 202–“

“202 ?” Interrompit Leonius, haussant un sourcils. “Mon petit fils et son copain ?”

“Vu qu’ils ont des prénoms qui finissent par ‘vingt,’ on a commencé à les appeler Vingt au Carré,” l’informa Arthur, souriant doucement. “Sauf que c’est chiant et long. Du coup on a embranché sur ‘deux cent deux.’”

“Oui, _d’accord_ , je peux continuer ?” Grommela le quartier maître, lançant un regard irrité à son supérieur. _“Merci._ Donc. Les gamins ont failli crever parce que l’ex de Bohort a cru que c’était les siens, Leodagan, Caius et Arthur ont dû descendre des mecs et Leodagan a reçu une balle au ventre. Ensuite Bohort a été buter son ex, Lancelot a reçu une offre d’un type en noir, Meleagant—“

“Que j’ai _REFUSÉ_ !” S’écria le blondinet avec fierté, l’index en l’air.

“Oui, bon, bref. Après...ah oui, après on est allé à Rome parce que Venec avait des infos et que Verinus avait disparu, on a découvert qu’en fait, l’assassin de Manilius c’était—“

“Attends, l’assassin de qui ? Y a une nouvelle enquête en cours ?” Coupa Calogrenant, se tournant vers les autres sans comprendre. “Qu’est-ce que ce que tu me causes ?”

“Mon ami d’enfance. _Notre_ ami d’enfance,” rectifia le commissaire, pointant Caius du menton. “Il est mort dans des circonstances louches il y a quinze ans. Caius est venu avec de nouvelles pistes...”

Il regarda Blaise qui le fixait d’un air désapprobateur.

“Ah bah oui, si tu commences pas par le début, aussi...”

“On a découvert que son assassin étaient _des_ assassins. Deux hauts placés des carabiniers. Ensuite on est revenus et Leonius nous a appris que c’était le père biologique de Leodagan. Donc le type s’est fait envoyer à Rome pour régler un désaccord qui date d’il y a 15 ans et il est revenu hier. Oh et il se tape Bohort depuis quoi, cinq jours.”

Le plus grand des deux chauves pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

“Bon retour à la maison, du coup.”

“Ah _ouais_...ça fait _beaucoup_ à encaisser. En huit jours, vous abusez les gars. Bon, il va comment du coup ? Ça a du lui foutre un coup au moral, tout ça,” remarqua l’autre, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

“Tu le connais bien ?” Demanda Cornelia, s’approchant de lui d’un air étonné. “Vous m’avez l’air proches.”

“On est amis d’enfance,” répondit simplement Calogrenant, pas le moindre du monde dérouté. “On a tout vu, lui et moi, je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il se la joue aux durs.”

“Il est rentré chez lui—enfin, chez Bohort, pour se reposer,” expliqua Leonius, lançant un regard noir à sa cousine qui le lui rendit au quintuple. “Comme tu dis, son moral n’était pas au plus haut.”

“Bon, et bah y a plus qu’à attendre que ça lui passe. Moi en tout cas j’ai passé de super vacances en Espagne.”

Le reste de l’équipe soupira en chœur.

* * *

“Il dort, essayez de ne pas faire de bruit,” intima Bohort aux deux adolescents, un doigt sur les lèvres. “Yvain, tu peux aller me chercher la gaze dans la salle de bain ? Son pansement doit être renouvelé.”

“Merde, il s’est encore blessé ? Il était où ?” S’inquiéta le fils du concerné, les sourcils froncés alors qu’il disparaissait dans la salle de bain pour y chercher la boîte des premiers secours.

“Je crois que je l’ai entendu parler italien, non ?” Demanda Gauvain, suivant son copain du regard. “Je croyais qu’il n’aimait pas la langue et le pays ?”

“C’est compliqué,” soupira le commandant, sans hausser la voix. “Son père est italien. Il y était jusqu’à ce matin...”

“Son père est—?!”

“Shhht. Moins fort, tu vas _vraiment_ finir par le réveiller.”

“Mais, Yvain—tu n’as pas pensé à me le dire ?!” Protesta l’adolescent, presque heurté que son confident de toujours ait gardé le silence un jour entier. “Merci, ça respire la confiance.”

“Nan mais j’allais t’le dire, j’étais juste...je savais trop pas quoi faire,” grimaça son copain, la boîte en équilibre dans ses bras et sous son menton. “Bon bah du coup tu sais. J’suis un quart italien ! C’est pas _grave_ trop classe ??”

Gauvain leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pût réprimer un sourire.

Leodagan sembla se retourner dans son sommeil en émettant un son plaintif, son auquel Bohort réagit avec inquiétude.

“Bon...on vous laisse. Dis moi comment il va...” marmonna Yvain, sortant de la pièce avec son ami.

Le plus âgé hocha doucement la tête mais resta focalisé sur son partenaire, dégageant une mèche bouclée retombant sur son front avec délicatesse.

“Shh. Je suis là, je suis là,” murmura t’il, se penchant pour embrasser son front. “Il ne va rien t’arriver. Je suis là, je me charge de garder les cauchemars à distance, d’accord ?”

Son supérieur ne répondit pas mais son visage se relaxa soudainement, comme s’il avait entendu les mots de l’autre.

“Ça va aller. _Je suis là.”_


	63. [WANTED.]

"Nous voulions vous faire une omelette..."

"Nan mais c'est ma faute, j'avais zappé que dedans il fallait mettre le jaune ET le blanc..."

"Alors la panique..."

"Ah ouais, puis j'ai tout jeté à la poubelle et c'était les deux derniers œufs..."

Bohort dévisageait les deux jeunes adultes avec un semblant de tendresse mélangé à une perplexité des plus profondes.

Ils venaient de rater une omelette.

Il soupira mais sourit, secouant la tête comme pour leur assurer que ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon Leodagan ne devait pas avoir très faim.

"Tant pis, je vous passe une liste de course et vous allez dans le magasin le plus proche ? Il est tard alors je propose un frichti impromptu. Si ton père n'est pas réveillé d'ici là, Yvain, on peut toujours faire quelque chose pour demain."

Les deux hochèrent la tête et se dépêchèrent de sortir, prenant soin de laisser Simba dans l'appartement. Bohort les regarda disparaître avant de repartir dans la chambre d'ami, constatant que l'autre dormait toujours.

"Ils se sont cassés ?"

Ou pas.

Il vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui tandis que le terre-neuve monta sur le lit par instinct, réussissant à se faire une place entre les bras écartés de son maître.

"À l'instant, oui. Ça va mieux ?" Demanda Bohort, posant une main à plat sur le front de son partenaire et constatant avec satisfaction que la fièvre avait disparu. "Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Quelque chose ?"

"Il est quelle heure ?"

Leodagan caressait lentement le long du ventre de Simba d'un geste répétitif, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Bientôt 23h. Le département a appelé, Calogrenant est rentré d'Espagne."

"J'étais de bonne humeur."

Bohort rit doucement avant d'imiter son geste, le chien d'assistance plus que ravi et remuant la queue avec enthousiasme. Le plus vieux s'arrêta soudainement pour fixer l'autre, ses yeux plissés et légèrement rougis par la fatigue.

"Désolé, j'ai l'air con."

"De quoi—"

"Là, comme ça. J'ai pas l'habitude de—j'aime pas être vulnérable. Comme ça, là."

"Je t'ai déjà vu être plus vulnérable que ça..."

"Je parle pas de ce genre de vulnérabilité là, Bohort," pesta le plus vieux, levant les yeux au ciel. "J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me fixe bizarrement, qu'ils savent tout de ma vie et de moi. Ça m'énerve, c'est comme si tout était exposé sur un grand écran pour être vu par tous."

Il se remis à caresser le chien, haussant les épaules et ne regardant plus le plus jeune. Il se sentait stupide et pathétique, il était en position de faiblesse et ça l'effrayait plus que ça ne l'agaçait.

"Alors que même moi je sais pas grand chose, au final. J'ai jamais parlé de leur grand mère à mes gosses et v'là que toute une branche d'un arbre généalogique que je suspectais même pas me retombe dessus. Ça fait trop, trop vite, merde à la fin,” murmura Leodagan, enfouissant sa tête dans ses boucles brunes de Simba, soupirant presque sans bruit. "J'suis pas fatigué, moi, à force ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on est traînés dans la merde au nom du copain mort de mon cousin, j'suis crevé, putain."

"Je sais. Moi aussi je suis fatigué Leodagan," répondit simplement Bohort, posant sa tête sur son épaule sans s'arrêter de caresser le chien. "Je pensais même à repartir chez moi pour me ressourcer, c'est pour dire, et ça fait au moins dix ans que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds...."

"Tu devrais. Après le coup de Dorin, je veux bien te céder autant de RTT que tu veux," tenta l'autre avec un demi rire, la voix étouffée par les poils de Simba. "Vraiment."

"Ça ira, je veux en finir avec cette enquête avant, c'est important pour Arthur et pour Caius. Puis je ne veux pas te laisser."

Leodagan finit par relever la tête, la penchant légèrement de sorte à ce que sa joue effleure le haut de la tête du plus jeune.

"Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je peux me débrouiller, hein. Je suis pas un gosse."

"Je sais. Mais je préfère rester. De toute façon, personne ne m'attend là bas enfin, si, ma mère et Berlewen peut être," répliqua Bohort, sans ciller. "Mais voilà."

"Mauvaise relation avec le père ? On a plus de choses en commun que tu aurais voulu l'admettre," plaisanta son partenaire, lui donnant un minuscule coup de coude dans les côtes. "Quand je te disais qu'on était pareils, à deux poils de cul près..."

"Pas tant que je ne m'entends pas avec lui....il préfère mon petit frère, je crois. Qu'il est mieux que moi, je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de m'aimer à sa façon...prends, quand je suis venu au département K, il m'a fait une tarte en guise d'au revoir, il m'a dit de penser à eux et à chez moi....peut être que ton père, enfin, pas Leonius, l'autre, était comme ça ?"

"Comme ça ?"

Bohort hocha la tête, se reculant pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux, un air doux sur le visage et bien trop de naïveté dans le cœur.

"Tu sais, les façons d'aimer mais...moins visibles. Celles qui sont là mais qui ne sont pas évidentes à remarquer sur le moment. Peut être que ton père était comme ça, aussi."

Leodagan le dévisagea tranquillement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait répondre et ce que ça impliquait, se préparant à parler d'un ton aussi détaché que possible.

"J'sais pas, moi aussi y a bien un truc avec des tartes mais c'est pas les mêmes que toi je crois," rit-il, son sourire ne faisant pas ressortir ses fossettes. "Le coup des bouteilles aussi, peut-être que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il m'adorait !"

"Des..."

Bohort fronça les sourcils.

"Des bouteilles ?"

"Hé bah ?"

Leodagan tapota le haut de sa propre tête d'un air satisfait, le regardant d'un air entendu. Il avait beau rire, l'éclat vert du magnum de vin de Cornelia était beaucoup trop encré dans son esprit.

"Bref, il devait sûrement m'aimer à sa façon, oui. Preuve, j'suis encore en vie," plaisanta t'il, son sourire retombant quand il remarqua que Bohort n'était pas du tout amusé. "Oh, bon, j’déconne."

"Et ta mère ? Ta mère devait être un contrepoids, non ? Leonius m'a à peine parlé d'elle mais..."

“Si je te montre un truc, tu promets d’en parler à personne ?” Demanda soudainement son supérieur, se levant du lit pour aller prendre quelque chose dans sa veste de costume jetée au sol, chose se trouvant être un porte monnaie.

“Oh, euh, bien sûr, oui, c’est promis,” s’étonna Bohort, attendant tranquillement que l’autre ne revienne à ses côtés, les jambes toujours croisées et Simba calé étonnamment confortablement dans leur creux.

“Là.”

Leodagan sortit une page pliée plusieurs fois d’une des poches du porte-feuille, certains des coins étaient à peine déchirés et le dos avait jauni. Le plus jeune la prit délicatement, la déplia et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il vit son contenu.

“C’est—“

“Ouais. Ma mère et moi. J’crois que j’avais quelque chose comme onze, douze ans. C’était pas longtemps avant qu’elle meure.”

“Elle...ta mère était vraiment magnifique. Vous avez les mêmes grains de beauté. Je suis...je suis désolé de...”

“C’est rien, va.”

Leodagan le fixait avec curiosité. C’était une chose de se montrer physiquement vulnérable, s’en était une autre de l’être émotionnellement. De tout façon, il avait du mal avec la vulnérabilité tout court. Il n’avait jamais montré cette photo à qui que ce soit, pas même Séli.

“Tu la gardes dans ton porte monnaie donc ?” S’étonna Bohort, rendant son sourire heureux à l’enfant sur la photo.

“Ouais. En général je souris pas sur celles avec le daron.”

“Étonnant,” se moqua le plus jeune, lui rendant le papier et l’embrassant sur la joue. “Au fait, tu as remarqué que tu fais comme Caius, quand tu souris ?”

“C’est à dire ?”

“L’un des coins de ta bouche remonte plus que l’autre.”

“Ah bon ?”

Bohort hocha la tête alors que Leodagan fronçait les sourcils en essayant de sourire et de voir si c’était la vérité, faisant de son mieux pour garder la bouche la plus droite possible. Il s’arrêta quand il remarqua que l’autre se retenait d’éclater de rire, leva une seconde fois les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

“D’accord, tu te fous de ma gueule, en fait.”

“Mais du tout, je te jure que—“

Le bruit d’une porte qui claquait le coupa, des pas et paroles étouffés retentissant dans le couloir. Le commandant se leva pour aller voir ce qu’il en retournait, haussant un sourcil de surprise.

“Mes grands ? Vous êtes de retour ?”

“Ah, Bohort !” Souffla Gauvain, jetant un coup d’œil inquiet à son copain qui le lui rendit, le sac de courses posé sur la table du salon. “Nous nous sommes dépêchés de rentrer...”

“Ouais, c’était grave chaud, on a vu ça à la télé dans le magasin, ça vient de passer, dis, c’est bien le type dans le dossier de Caius, nan ?” Demanda Yvain, brandissant son téléphone sous les yeux de Bohort, l’image d’un homme aux cheveux courts noirs et bouclés et la peau mate encadré en rouge, le mot “recherché” écrit en gras juste en dessous. “Comment qu’il s’appelle, j’ai jamais vu son nom....”

“Bohort, apparement Verinus s’est fait la ma—oh. Salut, les garçons.”

“Verinus !” S’écria Gauvain, tapant son poing contre la paume de sa mains. “Voilà, c’est ça !”

“Merde ouais, c’est plus logique que Enviebus...”

Le commandant fixa son supérieur avec inquiétude. Ça faisait deux fois qu’ils perdaient l’homme de vue.


	64. Appius Manilius.

Il était quelqu’un de plutôt calme, relaxé et nonchalant. Par moments on le lui reprochait, soit, mais avec les trois quarts du Département K qui avaient 18 de tension il trouvait que c’était quand même plutôt sympa qu’il se différencie.

En ce moment en revanche, à la façon dont il hurlait dans son téléphone, le visage rouge de colère et une veine apparaissant le long de son cou, Venec n’avait rien de l’homme détendu qu’il était souvent.

Ils avaient _perdu_ Verinus.

Comment pouvait on perdre un type comme lui alors qu’il s’était assuré que ses sous fifres ne le quittent pas d’un œil ? Ils étaient au moins dix pour un homme, comment avaient ils pu le _PERDRE ?!_

Ils étaient tous dans leur open space, ceux qui étaient chez eux entant revenus en trombe, affublés des deux adolescents et de leur chien. Le seul qui manquait à l’appel était Merlin mais Elias leur avait précisé qu’il était sûrement encore chez lui, trop fatigué pour s’emmerder à décrocher son téléphone.

“Vous êtes sûr qu’il a pu s’enfuir ?” Demanda soudainement Bohort, le poing retenant mollement son visage alors qu’il combattait la fatigue. “Parce que les chances me paraissent plutôt fines.”

“Et tu veux que ce soit quoi, putain ?!” S’emporta Venec, reposant son téléphone sur le bureau et le fixant avec une rage à peine contrôlée. “Qu’il a disparu comme ça, pouf ?!”

“Je dis simplement qu’il est facile de faire disparaître quelqu’un,” soupira l’autre, levant les yeux au ciel. “J’aurais cru que tu l’aurais deviné, puisque tu t’y connais aussi bien.”

Arthur s’interposa entre les deux hommes, ayant très peu envie de se retrouver avec une bagarre sur les bras, surtout à cette heure-ci. Son commandant n’avait pas l’air inquiété pour le moindre du monde, ce qui n’arrangeait pas l’agacement de son copain. Le reste du département les regardaient avec cette curiosité que l’on réserve aux combats où l’on se demande qui sera le premier à foutre un pain à l’autre.

“On a pu payer tes hommes, en somme,” finit Bohort, s’intéressant soudainement à ses ongles. “Les pots de vin c’est courant quand on veut désespérément obtenir quelque chose.”

“T’es en train de sous entendre que quelqu’un leur aurait refilé suffisamment de pognon pour laisser Verinus s’échapper alors que je leur ai spécialement demandé de pas faire ça ?”

“Voilà. Exactement.”

Cette fois-ci, Arthur dû physiquement forcer Venec à s’écarter et s’assoir à son tour pour éviter qu’il ne foute une droite à l’autre, le prenant par le poignet et secouant la tête, comme pour essayer de le persuader que l’altercation n’en valait pas la peine.

“Mais qui aurait pu se permettre de faire un truc pareil ?” S’étonna Lancelot, les sourcils froncés. “Qui a les moyens nécessaires ?”

“Mais les politiciens, ça m’semble évident,” rétorqua Caius, le regard sombre. “On parie combien que ton contact ou Sallustius sont derrière tout ça ?” Finit-il, se tournant vers Leonius. “Si ils ont Verinus, ils sont assez malins pour savoir comment le traiter.”

“En lui promettant ce qu’il veut tant qu’il vend la mèche ?” Ironisa alors le commissaire, laissant échapper un rire amère. “C’est sûr qu’ils sont moins cons que Glaucia et Procyon.”

“Vendre la mèche ? Comme les cheveux ?” S’étonna Perceval, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on en venait à parler de coiffure en plein milieu d’une réunion de crise.

“Mais il va leur dire quoi, il sait rien sauf qu’on cherche les assassins de Manilius !” protesta Blaise, tout aussi confus. “Sauf qu’on sait qui ils sont, maintenant.”

“Ils peuvent obliger Caius à retourner sur le territoire,” précisa le sénateur, les bras croisés. “Ils peuvent le forcer à y retourner et plus jamais partir. Et là ils—“

“Il _cazzo_ che ti frega, ils vont me buter !” S’exclama le maggiore, partant dans un éclat de rire suraigu et une main bien à plat sur son torse. “E che cazzo ! J’vais y passer, Arturo ! Tu vois ? Tu vois, une fois qu’ils m’auront ils descendront Verinus, puis ensuite moi ! Et comme ça ils auront ce qu’ils voudront ! Peut être même qu’ils te buteront toi aussi fra ! Hein ? Comme ça—comme ça ils seront tranquilles ! Plus personne pour remettre ça sur la table ! Ils vont finir leur putain de boulot, ils vont le faire et c’est ma faute, si j’avais pas continué à fouiller, si je—“

“Hé. On va pas te laisser partir comme ça,” dit soudainement Lancelot, lui touchant doucement l’épaule. “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait, si jamais Caius ne rentrait pas en Italie ?” Demanda t’il, se tournant vers Leonius. “Ils auraient le droit de venir ici pour le récupérer ?”

“Aucune idée. Moi je leur ai obéit à l’époque,” répondit amèrement celui-ci, baissant les yeux. “Je suppose qu’ils pourraient le faire passer pour un criminel au yeux d’Interpol. Et donc engager une chasse à l’homme.”

“Interpol osera jamais nous faire chier,” rit Calogrenant, secouant la tête et faisant tinter sa boucle d’oreille. “Ils savent qu’on a trop d’influence et qu’on ne se laissera pas faire.”

“Pas s’ils ont la pression du gouvernement Italien sur le dos,” contesta Caius d’une voix tremblante et frôlant l’hystérie. “Vous savez pas c’qu’ils n’y capables de faire, j’vous jure vous savez pas. C’est des tarés, des vendus de la pire espèce—“

“Oui, on a ça ici aussi, nul besoin de s’inquiéter,” coupa le maître d’armes en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à Gauvain qui s’était renfrogné. “Il faut trouver le bon compromis pour que, un, Caius ne soit pas tué par ses supérieurs et deux, que nous on n’ait pas d’autres soucis qui s’ajoutent à ça.”

“Quand même, vous pensez que les types là, ils perdraient autant de temps à chercher un sous fifre pour le descendre ?” S’étonna Karadoc, visiblement de mauvaise humeur après avoir été mis en retard sur son frichti de deux heures du matin. “Ça demande des efforts et c’est fatigant, tout ça....”

Caius le dévisagea avant de passer la main sur ses deux cicatrices, laissant l’ongle de son index écorcher les endroits où la peau était plus claire. Leonius, Lancelot, Venec et Arthur le regardèrent avec un semblant d’horreur mêlé à du malaise.

“Tu vois ça, ces deux trucs ?”

Karadoc fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l’italien le regardait aussi mal. Il hocha la tête, remarquant que le fromage avait soudainement du mal à passer dans sa gorge.

“Ça, c’est le cadeau de mes deux supérieurs quand je leur ai signalé la mort de Mani, tu vois ? Ils ont pris soin de s’assurer que je recommencerais pas, ou que j’irais pas fouiller plus loin. Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal, tu sais quel supplice c’est, de sentir une lame glacée te déchirer la peau là, comme ça, tout doucement, sans s’arrêter ? De sentir le sang qui goutte et goutte et qui coule ? Tu sais ce que c’est, Karadoc ?”

Le technicien s’arrêta de manger. Il n’avait plus faim du tout, d’un coup.

“Alors ouais. Ouais ils viendront personnellement, pour moi, pour finir c’qu’ils ont commencé. Et tu sais quoi, le pire, le pire c’est que-- _haha_ , le pire c’est que c’est de _ma_ faute !”

Caius se retourna pour fixer le reste des personnes présentes, sa respiration haletante et le même rire nerveux s’échappant d’entre ses lèvres, incapable de se contrôler.

“C’est moi qui a contacté Arturo, vous savez, hein, avec toutes mes nouvelles infos ! J’ai cherché, j’ai cherché !”

“Alors quoi ?” Coupa froidement Leodagan, qui jusque là était resté étrangement silencieux. “Ça veut pas dire que c’est pour ça qu’on va t’envoyer à la mort aveuglément. Déjà si tu te calmais, tu relativiserais.”

“Relativiser ?! Alors que ma présence ici c’est une bombe à retardement ?!”

Elias s’avança, reserrant sa veste foncée autour de lui comme s’il avait froid, comme s’il ne laissait jamais réellement la morgue derrière lui.

“Euh, au fait. Excusez, moi je suis que dalle votre histoire avec l’Italie là mais, euh, votre pote, Ma...nilus ? Manilius ? Il avait fait quoi, au juste ?”

Arthur se tourna vers lui avec les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

“Ah ouais tiens, moi j’arrive de vacances donc je suis rien non plus, c’était quoi son problème à ton ami ?” Renchérit Calogrenant, échangeant un regard avec Leodagan. “Il avait fait quoi, pour mériter de mourir ?”

Chacun se dévisagea dans le plus grand des silences, comme s’ils n’osaient pas dire ce qu’il fallait dire. Comme s’ils n’étaient pas sûr de ce qu’il y avait à dire. Comme s’ils ne savaient pas ce qu’il y avait à dire.

C’est vrai, ça. Il avait fait quoi, Mani ? Se demanda Arthur, fixant le vide. D’accord lui et certains amis étaient plutôt casse cou et avaient quelque soucis avec les autorités, mais rien qui, à sa connaissance, l’aurait condamné de mort, si ?

Il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son ami était mort. Il avait très bien compris que c’était de sa faute, qu’il était revenu et que ça avait été de trop, qu’il n’aurait jamais du refoutre les pieds à Rome, dieu, les pieds en Italie !

C’était de sa faute. Il avait insisté pour venir chercher Aconia, il l’avait prévenu mais il avait insisté, il voulait aller chercher sa femme et—

“Peut être qu’il s’était embourbé dans quelque chose plus gros que lui,” proposa Cornelia, la tête penchée sur le côté. “Et qu’il a fallu qu’on le fasse taire pour toujours pour s’assurer que tout ne s’effondre pas.”

“Plus gros que lui ?”

Caius se remit à rire.

“Allez, ne me dites pas que vous pensez à la mafia, c’est cliché comme tout.”

“Puis la mafia a pour principe de pas se référer au gouvernement,” précisa Blaise, les bras croisés. “De ce que je me souviens qu’il nous avait dit, il l’aimait pas trop, votre gouvernement. Donc si c’est la mafia qui l’a chopé, je vois pas pourquoi il aurait retourné sa veste...”

“Mais dites pas de conneries, Mani a pas rejoint la mafia !” S’étrangla presque le commissaire, de plus en plus enragé. “Vous dites ça parce que vous connaissez pas c’que c’est, vous vous faites des idées de types en costumes noirs et cigares qui se cirent les pompes, vous idéalisez tout, putain, c’est ça votre problème en fait, vous savez pas de quoi vous parlez—“

“Comme ceux qui ont poussé le mec là, le blond, à se suicider ? C’était grave chaud sa mère !” Interrompit soudainement Yvain, les yeux grands ouverts et une expression de confusion tout à fait sincère. “Tu sais papa, le type avec qui vous travailliez, à l’époque,” continua t’il, pointant le maître d’armes et le quartier maître. “Parce que genre, je t’ai entendu en parler à maman un jour. Comme quoi des types l’avaient...comment que c’était l’expression....c’était un truc avec la mer, j’crois.”

“Toi et Gauvain devriez justement repartir chez votre mère,” soupira Leodagan, passant une main sur son visage. “Merde, deux gamins comme vous on rien à foutre ici...”

“Moi ça ne me dérange pas, père avait l’habitude de parler de ses plans devant moi de toute façon,” indiqua Gauvain, le même expression que son copain peinte sur le visage.

“Dormir avec les poissons ?” Tenta Cornelia, haussant un sourcil. “C’était ça, l’expression ?”

“Voilàààà !” S’écria l’adolescent, ravi. “‘M’en souviens trop bien de l’affaire ! Même que le mec blond avait changé de prénom et tout ! Qu’il restait à travailler depuis son bunker tout je sais pas, et genre, vous saviez pas pourquoi il venait jamais au boulot et que tu t’en plaignais, papa—“

“Mais c’est du Parrain ça,” marmonna Lancelot, haussant les épaules. “C’est pas un vrai truc quand même, si ?”

“Ça date de l’Illiade,” corrigea Leonius. “C’est vrai que l’expression a été très popularisée par ce livre, mais dormir avec les, ah, les poissons....au delà de la référence pop culture, ça se dit, oui. Si quelqu’un a été assassiné. Parce qu’en Italie du Sud, ils jettent les corps dans la mer.”

“Je suis perdu,” avoua Elias, n’ayant pas eu la réponse à sa question. “C’était un mec avec la mafia alors celui qui est mort, ou pas ? Et si oui, il est mort pour quoi ?”

“Si Glaucia et Procyon en avaient après lui, moi je pense qu’il n’avait rien fait avec la mafia,” soupira Bohort. “À moins que eux aussi soient des vendus, qui sait, je ne m’y connais pas....”

“Partons de la logique que d’accord. Okay, je veux bien supposer que Mani a trempé les pieds dans des trucs louches. Elias a raison, si jamais c’était eux qui l’ont tué, alors pourquoi ?”

“Bah parce qu’il l’aurait brisé,” répondit soudainement Caius, d’un ton qui suggérait que la question d’Arthur frôlait la connerie et la stupidité absolue.

“Brisé ? Brisé quoi ?” Demanda Perceval, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver que l’ambiance dans la pièce était franchement glaciale et dérangeante. “Brisé quoi ? Je pige que dalle.”

“L’Omertà.”


	65. E. Merlin.

"L'omertà ? C'quoi ?" Demanda Karadoc, se disant que ça ferait un bon nom de fromage. "C'est italien ?"

"C'est la règle du silence. Du genre, la mafia est un crime organisé où tout se règle entre les membres et sans s'en remettre à la loi," marmonna Caius, levant les yeux au ciel. "Vous délirez...on s'en serait rendu compte."

"D'un côté, c'est alléchant comme offre la mafia. Ils nous rendent service une fois et ensuite, sans qu'on s'en rende compte on leur est redevable à jamais. On en sort jamais, suffit de voir la Cosa Nostra."

"T'en connais pas mal à ce sujet, dis," remarqua Blaise, se tournant vers Leonius. "Peut être un peu trop ?"

"Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça...j'ai eu affaire à beaucoup de cas de protection de témoins à l'époque. Donc beaucoup de témoignages et d'histoires...si votre ami Manilius était embourbé avec eux tu ne serais pas en vie," répliqua doucement le sénateur, pointant Arthur. "Et sûrement que vous non plus," finit-il, le regard posé sur le quartier maître et le maître d'armes. "Merlin non p—tiens, il n'est pas encore arrivé ?"

Elias haussa les épaules, il avait éteint son téléphone avant d'arriver et ne l'avait pas rallumé depuis. Il était tard et s'était dit que son collègue reviendrait sûrement au petit matin, il ne lui avait pas vraiment reparlé depuis sa confession sur Rome, les séances dans la morgue étonnement silencieuses. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais tout de même....

"Je peux descendre à la morgue pour essayer de le joindre et lui passer le mot," proposa t'il, hochant la tête. "De toute façon moi je m'y connais pas avec vos histoires, j'suis arrivé après la guerre."

"Demande lui pourquoi il fait la gueule aussi," cracha Arthur, sans lui accorder un regard.

Cette histoire de mafia commençait à l'inquiéter et l'absence de son premier légiste l'agaçait au plus haut niveau, il ne pouvait pas être là et se rendre utile, au moins ?! Même Elias qui n'était même pas au courant de quoi que se soit savait quand même apporter son aide !

"Il fait tout le temps la gueule," précisa l'autre, sortant de la pièce.

Caius manqua de s'effondrer à ce moment là, Lancelot le rattrapant au dernier moment avec son mauvais bras et laissant échapper un cri de douleur quand l'homme s'appuya de tout son poids sur son épaule fracturée.

Il ne flancha pas et l'aida à se révéler tant qu'il pu, négligeant les lancinements qui commençaient à parcourir le reste de son corps. L'italien était en train de pleurer.

* * *

"Sérieux, c'est quoi son problème..."

Elias entra dans la morgue avec humeur, attendant quelques secondes avant d'allumer les lumières. La température beaucoup plus fraîche des pièces lui remontait presque le moral quelque part, ça l'étouffait moins qu'en haut, serré entre dix autres personnes.

Lorsque qu'il cliqua sur les interrupteurs en revanche, son cœur rata un battement de façon franchement désagréable et il était presque sûr qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer.

Le bureau de Merlin était vide.

Vide, vide, _vide_. Pas même un crayon, un dossier ou un cheveux, rien. Le surface claire du fer était sans égratignure, sa tasse n'avait même pas laissé sa marque et la pièce était en parfait état.

Il n'avait quand même pas—

Elias remarqua un post-it jaune collé à sa propre table, quelque chose d'écrit au marqueur rouge et l'odeur de l'alcool lui piquant les narines. Ça n'avait pas été écrit il y a longtemps. Il s'approcha en plissant des yeux, se disant malgré lui que rouge sur jaune c'était quand même débile, comme teintes.

'J'ai déposé mon dossier de démission sous le bureau de Blaise, il tombera dessus en y allant. E.Merlin.'

Rien d'autre. Pas même un 'au revoir,' ou un 'adieu.'

Que dalle.

Le légiste regarda autour de lui, le silence commençant presque à l'enrager. Merlin était dans cette pièce il n'y a pas longtemps alors qu'ils étaient tous en haut.

Il sortit son téléphone et cliqua sur son nom dans ses favoris. Une seule sonnerie et il fut redirigé vers la messagerie vocale.

Il laissa retomber sa main en fixant l'écran noir, sans prendre la peine de raccrocher.

Merlin l'avait bloqué.

Merlin l’avait bloqué et avait quitté le Département K.

Devrait-il se rendre chez lui ? Pour lui demander quelle genre de connerie lui était passé par la tête ? Non non—il devait alerter Arthur et le reste d'abord. Ensuite il déciderait de quoi faire.

Elias envoya un pot de crayons valser contre un mur et l'observa se briser avec une satisfaction malsaine, appréciant le bruit du bois se brisant contre le plâtre avant d'arracher le papier jaune de son bureau, résistant à l'envie de le déchirer en mille morceaux sur place.

Il remonta à toute vitesse sans même utiliser les ascenseurs, gravit les centaines de marches en un temps record et débarqua comme un fou dans l'openspace, remarquant vaguement que Caius était assis au milieu et effondré dans les bras d'un blond—Lancelot, mais son poing serré qui tenait le post-it l'empêcha d'y penser trop longtemps.

"Il a démissionné."

Arthur se retourna lentement vers lui, le fixant comme s'il lui avait parlé chinois.

"Quoi ?"

"Merlin," lança Élias, la voix entrecoupée de ses respirations fortes, essayant de retrouver son souffle, "il est parti. Il a dit qu'il a laissé son dossier sous la porte de lui," il pointa le quartier maître du menton, "et il a bloqué mon numéro. Et sûrement que les vôtres aussi."

Bohort lança un regard paniqué à Leodagan, de plus en plus perdu dans cette affaire, inquiet pour Caius, pour Merlin et pour son partenaire.

"D'accord, en attendant Verinus est toujours porté disparu," coupa Venec, secouant la main dans leur direction. "Écoutez, ça fait chier qu'il soit parti, je l'aimais bien aussi, mais là on a peut être la mafia et le gouvernement italien au cul—"

"PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE MANI ÉTAIT PAS DANS LA MAFIA, _MERDE_ !" Explosa alors Arthur, éclatant violemment son poignet contre son bureau, faisant hoqueter Caius et surprise à travers les larmes, ce qui le poussa à resserrer son étreinte sur le bras non injurié de Lancelot.

"On ne peut plus rien faire pour Verinus. Il faut que quelqu’un retourne en Italie pour voir Glaucia et Procyon en personne,” déclara Blaise, jetant un coup d’œil à son supérieur. “On peut les forcer à tout avouer, on peut les emmener au tribunal !”

“En espérant que la justice fasse son boulot,” railla le dealer, levant les yeux au ciel. “Bon moi j’ai pas d’espoir du tout, m’enfin.”

“C’est le seul espoir qu’il nous reste.”

“On peut toujours régler ça dans une allée sombre avec un silencieux,” lâcha soudainement Leonius, les yeux dans le vide. “Ça ne résoudra pas le cas Manilius mais ça tirera Caius d’affaire.”

“Non,” trancha Arthur, penché sur sa table et le regard sombre. “Je veux que l’Italie entière voit ce que ces merdes ont fait a Mani, j’veux les voir traînés dans la boue à la télévision nationale, devant des millions de gens. Je veux qu’ils _payent_.”

“Bon et bah moi je veux Leodagan, Leonius, Michel et Blaise avec moi sur le coup,” déclara Venec, pointant chacun des hommes avec assurance. “Le reste, vous restez ici et vous contrôlez nos déplacements.”

“Quoi ?! Non, je viens—“

“Arthur,” interrompit son copain, d’une voix ferme mais douce, “fais moi confiance, d’accord ? Tu les reverras, mais pas avant qu’on les foute hors jeu.”

“Quand partons nous ?” Demanda le maître d’armes, effleurant un bandeau jaunâtre autour de son cou. “Parce que moi, les allez-retours en Italie ça commence à bien faire.”

“Une heure à l’aéroport ?” Proposa le sénateur, jetant un coup d’œil aux autres hommes.

“Ça me va,” acquiesça Blaise.

“On fait ça alors.”

Bohort fixa Yvain et Gauvain puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le poignet bandé de Leodagan. Son regard croisa celui de l’autre homme et il cru y lire de l’hésitation, peut être même de la peur. Une voix au fond de l'esprit de Leodagan lui hurlait, lui _suppliait_ de demander à rester en France, à pas refoutre les pieds dans ce putain de pays, de pas--

“Dans une heure, donc,” marmonna l’ancien espion, hochant la tête.

Blaise et le maître d’armes sortirent de la pièce.

“Tout le monde, dispersez vous. Elias, tu me rafistoles Lancelot et Caius dans la morgue, Perceval et Karadoc vous me suivez, on va dans la salle de réunion.”

Leonius, Venec et sa belle mère décidèrent de eux aussi le suivre, laissant les cinq autres et le chien seuls dans la pièce.

“J’vais aller acheter à manger, v’nez avec moi,” soupira Calogrenant, regrettant déjà d’être revenu d’Espagne. Il envoya un coup d’œil à son ami d’enfance qui le lui rendit, hochant imperceptiblement la tête. “À toute et Leo, si on s’revoit pas...”

“C’est ça. À plus,” coupa celui-ci, agrippant le poignet de Bohort dès qu’ils furent sortis, l’embrassant soudainement et manquant de le faire tomber.

“Leodag—“

“On a une heure, on a plus qu'une heure,” marmonna le plus vieux contre ses lèvres, ses mains entourant sa taille et défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture, son ton minuscule et rempli de douleur. “Après si t’es pas d’humeur...”

“Si ! Évidemment que si c’est juste—ça va aller ? Y retourner de sitôt, en Italie ? Alors que tu...”

“C’est bon, j’m’en tape,” grinça l’autre, trop occupé à défaire les boutons de chemise du plus jeune pour l’écouter réellement. “Viens on en parle pas,” murmura t’il, la voix beaucoup plus incertaine. “Viens on en parle pas.”

Bohort ferma les yeux mais hocha la tête, se calant contre le bureau de Lancelot et agrippant ses rebords de toute sa force.

“Très bien. On en parle pas. Promis.”

Leodagan esquissa un faible sourire avant de replaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme par désespoir.

Ils avaient une heure.


	66. On/off.

Honnêtement, la barbe. Deux fois en deux jours qu’il se tapait l’allez-retour France-Italie sans même savoir ce qu’il allait y foutre et deux fois qu’il devait supporter la présence de quatre autres personnes alors qu’il n’en avait pas la patience.

Leodagan scrutait le hall des arrivées de Fiumicino avec fatigue et nausée, se disant qu’il était bien trop occupé et crevé ces temps-ci pour avoir à être mêlé à ça. Puis merde, ils s’en seraient très bien sortis sans lui, non ? Venec avait été le premier à insister à le faire rapatrier et maintenant il le traînait une seconde fois dans ce pays de merde ? Sympa.

“Bon...l’idée c’est d’acculer Glaucia et co. et Cassius Scaevus avec si possible,” lança justement celui-ci, les mains sur les hanches et les fixant avec détermination.

“D’accord petit génie, et on fait ça comment ? Parce que c’est pas avec un type qui tire la tronche—oui et bah désolé Leodagan, c’est la vérité,—un autre qui sait même pas qui c’est et toi qui est sûrement apatride qu’on va s’en sortir,” ironisa Blaise en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête et soupirant de façon un peu trop théâtrale. “Le seul pratique ici, c’est Leonius.”

Le sénateur esquissa un demi-sourire et haussa les épaules d’un air penaud, lançant un regard rempli de sympathie envers les autres.

“Nous pouvons juste aller l’attendre devant le Sénat,” proposa le maître d’armes, jouant inconsciemment avec son bandana. “Puis on les arrête.”

“Le seul qui a un permis d’arrestation ici c’est lui,” trancha le quartier maître en pointant le plus jeune des bouclés, qui justement donnait l’impression qu’il était au bord du malaise. “Après, si jamais Scaevus essaye de se tirer, tracer un vieux de 100 ans ne devrait pas être compliqué.”

“Ils doivent être sur leurs gardes depuis que Cassius à foiré son...comment, sa tentative de meurtre,” grimaça Leonius, jetant un coup d’œil à son fils. “Je ne sais pas s’il acceptera de se faire arrêter comme ça...puis ça fait s’entrelacer deux enquêtes, non ?”

“Plusieurs, en fait. Il a toujours cette histoire de l’homme en noir qui m’embête,” avoua le quartier maître. “On en a pas entendu reparler depuis que Bohort a tué le type de son ancienne équipe, ça me fout les miquettes.”

“Peut être qu’il a mal pris le fait que Lancelot n’a pas suivi son plan ?” Proposa Venec, les mains dans les poches. “Il s’est vexé, quoi.”

“Possible. Mais savoir qu’un type pareil rôde toujours...”

“Des fois il y a des choses qu’on peut pas comprendre,” coupa soudainement Leodagan sans les regarder, les paupières alourdies par le sommeil. “Et qu’il faut pas chercher à comprendre. Il nous a foutu la paix pour l’instant, c’est tout ce qu’il compte. On a d’autres chats à fouetter.”

Les autres s’échangèrent un regard inquiet avant d’acquiescer, le dealer prenant les devants alors qu’ils sortaient de l’aéroport.

“Blaise et Michel avec moi, on va aller vérifier les alentours du lieu de travail de Glaucia. Leonius et Leodagan, essayez de vous rendre près du Palazzo Madama, voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec Cassius.”

“Encore une bonne journée qui s’annonce et il n’est même pas six heures du matin,” soupira le maître d’armes qui s’étirait avait mollesse. “Bon, que faisons nous si nous arrivons à choper les deux p’tites salopes ? Parce que je vous rappelle que nous risquons de l’avoir dans le cul si on s’amuse à vouloir les arrêter sans permis.”

“On avisera, je pense. L’inspiration vient avec l’action.”

“T’en as d’autres des idées merdiques du genre ?” Protesta Blaise, levant les yeux au ciel.

Entre temps le sénateur avait hélé un taxi et visiblement négocié de lui laisser son véhicule, après quoi il fit signe à l’ancien espion de se joindre à lui sur le siège passager de la banquette avant. Celui-ci s’exécuta avec réticence, sans jeter un dernier regard aux autres.

Il claqua la portière d’un coup sec et regarda droit devant lui.

Il avait encore envie de dormir.

* * *

“Écoute, je voudrais m’excuser pour—“

“M’en tape. Franchement, vous emmerdez pas avec ça. On boucle l’enquête et vous foutez le camp de ma vie, vous m’oubliez, c’que vous voulez.”

“Ce n’est pas aussi simple que ç—“

“Bien sûr que si. Après tout, tout ce temps vous étiez terré ici, vous avez qu’à refaire ça. Et j’vous vois venir avec le ‘oh ce n’est pas ce que ta mère aurait voulu’ sauf que ma mère est morte, sénateur. Je lui dois plus rien et à vous encore moins.”

“Tu sais très bien que si j’avais pu revenir je l’aurais fait ! Je serais venu vous chercher, toi et Gillian !” Protesta Leonius, les yeux collés sur la route mais jetant des regards en biais au plus jeune. “Je n’ai pas eu le choix !”

“Mais je vous en veux pas. Vous êtes pas mon père, sénateur. Aussi pourri qu’était Goustan c’est lui, le paternel. Il m’a éduqué comme un grand quand l’autre est morte.”

“Éduqué, tu veux dire traumatisé avec ses méthodes ?”

Leodagan le foudroya du regard avant de serrer les dents, croisant les bras et laissant échapper un rire suraigu.

“Traumatisé ? C’est à lui que je dois tout, il m’a élevé pour que je devienne fort et résistant, pas pour que j’aille déclamer de belles paroles devant des centaines de gens. Il avait ses défauts mais il était là. Il a fait de moi ce que j’suis aujourd’hui. Je lui en suis _reconnaissant_.”

“Ne me dis pas que tu aimes un type pareil...”

“Aimer ? Non, bien sûr que non. J’ai beau être...j’ai beau être submergé par mes émotions, par moment, j’ai jamais aimé personne, j’ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. Aimer quelqu’un c’est un fardeau, on dépend trop de l’autre,” continua le plus jeune, d’une voix sincère. “Peut être ma mère, si. Puis elle s’est fait buter. Vous savez, la première chose que m’a appris mon père, c’était de pas s’attacher. Bah figurez, il avait raison. Si on s’attache, on a à perdre. Et je déteste perdre.”

Son père déglutit et agrippa le volant de la voiture un peu plus fort, ses ongles s’enfonçant de celui-ci. Il toucha quelque chose au niveau de son col mais l’autre n’y prêta pas attention.

“Et le commandant ?” Demanda t’il simplement, d’un ton légèrement déçu. “C’est quoi—c’est qui, pour toi ?”

“Bohort ?”

Leodagan écarquilla les yeux, soudainement perdu. Ah oui tiens. _Bohort_.

“Juste truc comme ça, une distraction,” lâcha t’il avec nonchalance. “Ça va hein, ça fait même pas une semaine que j’me le fais,” continua t’il, railleur, haussant un sourcil satisfait. “On est sur les nerfs à cause de cette enquête, vous comprenez pas ? On a juste eu besoin de souffler un peu. C’est rien de sérieux. De toute façon, dès que l’enquête sera finie notre—“

Le mot avait comme un goût d’amande amère.

“—notre pseudo, ah, relation la sera aussi. Bon, ça sera chiant puisqu’on sera au même endroit pour le boulot mais c’est comme ça. J’ai pas envie de me traîner un boulet. L’idée c’est de paraitre honnête tant que j’ai besoin de lui, vous voyez ? C’est qu’un question de temps. Puis comme ça, c’est tout.”

Il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, voyant les bâtiments défiler.

“On est bientôt arrivés ?”

“Sì.”

Leonius se demanda s’il n’avait pas fait une erreur à laisser son micro de communication allumé.

Leodagan semblait plus agacé que jamais d'être en duo avec lui.


	67. Cerca-Trova.

Pourquoi avait-il osé faire ça ? Pourquoi était-il parti en plein milieu de l'affaire alors qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'un maximum de personnes pour les aider ? Pourquoi les trahir de la sorte ?

"Trahir ?"

"Hein ?"

Elias leva les yeux d'un coup vers Lancelot, surpris que celui-ci l'interpelle.

"T'as parlé de trahison."

"Ah."

Il pensait à Merlin. Pas à lui, évidemment. Il n'avait pas que ça à foutre.

"Vous avez qu'à rester ici, je remonte voir c'qu'il se passe en haut. Caius, continue de respirer profondément. Lancelot, t'arrête de bouger dans tous les sens. Sinon ton épaule va jamais se remettre."

"Capisco," marmonna l'italien à demi-voix, hochant la tête avec difficulté. "Mille grazie."

"C'est ça."

Le légiste remonta les marches en sautillant, les mains dans les poches et ayant très peu envie de se retrouver entre les autres une seconde fois.

"Désolé. J'suis assez émotif comme mec," murmura Caius, souriant faiblement au blond. "Ça fait un peu beaucoup."

"Tu penses vraiment que tu peux mourir ?" Demanda le capitaine, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. "Qu'ils peuvent t'attendre d'ici ?"

"On peut à peu près tout faire de nos jours. On est des données, des signaux bluetooth dans des innombrables fichiers mon pote, j'aimerais dire que j'suis pas assez important pour qu'ils prennent la peine mais visiblement...."

"Je vois. Bon, et bah on fera de notre mieux pour te protéger, alors."

Le maggiore le fixa longuement avant de soupirer, secouant la tête et lui tapotant son bras non endommagé.

"Écoute, ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois..."

"Quand tu m'as engueulé à l'hôpital ?"

"Sì."

"Hé bah ?"

"Hé bah je compte pas m'excuser, je veux juste dire....peut être que t'es moins un connard que pensais. J'sais pas. Merci d'être...là. En tout cas. Et de m'avoir empêché de m'exploser le crâne par terre comme une grosse merde, tout à l'heure."

Lancelot ouvra sa bouche puis la referma immédiatement, laissant un rire frôlant l'outrance s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

"Tu sais, l'homme en noir m'a recontacté, depuis," lâcha t'il finalement, le regard dans le vide. "Meleagant. Un peu après que Leodagan revienne d'Italie à moitié crevé."

"CHE CAZZO ?!"

"Gueule pas. J'explique."

Le blond pris place en tirant une chaise depuis sous le bureau vide de Merlin, le grincement de ses pieds lui arrachant une grimace.

"Il m’a dit qu’il était déçu. Que je l’avais habitué à mieux.”

“Parce que tu—mais tu le connaissais pas, si ?”

“Non. Mais il me traite comme un...”

Lancelot serra les dents, confus et agacé.

“Comme sa poupée qu’il peut manipuler à sa guise. Il m’a dit...il m’a dit que j’avais changé. Qu’il allait s’en remettre à quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un de plus faible.”

“Ça veut dire que t’es suffisamment fort pour lui résister,” rit l’autre, sa respiration de plus en plus calme. “C’est déjà ça, non ?”

“Sûrement. En tout cas....”

Le capitaine expira lourdement et le fixa droit dans les yeux, bleu rencontrant un noir teinté de vert.

“Il est toujours là et il rôde. Et je ne sais pas qui il compte cibler...ça m’inquiète.”

“La seule chose qu’on peut faire c’est attendre. Et voir. Faudra aviser après.”

* * *

“Les deux couillons sont en train de récupérer, est-ce que ça—“

Elias marqua un temps d’arrêt en remarquant les mines sombres de ses collègues et de la femme aux cheveux blonds et courts dont il avait oublié le prénom, rassemblés hors du bureau de Bohort. Il s’avança et réalisa que le concerné était assis devant son écran d’ordinateur, une étrange expression sur le visage. Il n’arriva pas a dire ce que c’était mais une chose était sûre : ça le faisait flipper. À ses côtés, Calogrenant jouait dangereusement avec un couteau de chasse, lui aussi les yeux collés sur l’écran.

Il se passait quoi, au juste ?

“Ah, Elias. Comment ils vont ?” demanda Arthur d’une voix enragée, un sourire au visage. “Du nouveau ?”

Le légiste hésita avant de lui répondre, jamais rassuré quand l’un de ses supérieurs lui souriait de la sorte. Surtout que la blonde, elle, elle ne souriait pas et que ça l’inquiétait tout autant.

“J’viens de dire. Ils récupèrent. Pourquoi vous tirez tous la gueule ?”

“Pour rien,” répondit froidement Bohort, sans lui accorder un regard. “Est-ce que les garçons sont rentrés ?”

“Y a dix minutes, ouais,” acquiesça le chauve. “Bon, pour la comm. On se focalise sur le trio ?”

“Hm-mm, puisqu’ils vont en milieu ah, puisqu’ils seront sûrement en plus grand danger que les deux autres.”

“Toutes co sur Blaise, Michel et Venec,” indiqua Arthur à son commandant, le regardant taper avec ingéniosité sur son clavier. “Okay, parfait. Z’êtes sûrs qu’on abandonne les deux autres ?”

“Certains,” répondirent en chœur Bohort et Calogrenant.

“De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop ce qu’il peut leur arriver,” railla Cornelia, les bras croisés. “Il senato est rempli de vieux types croulants.”

Les autres policiers haussèrent les épaules. De toute façon, le plus jeune avait cherché.

* * *

“On se sépare là,” déclara Leonius, garant la voiture devant le Palazzo Madama en raccordant son micro à son col, ne se doutant pas que personne n’était à l’autre bout. “Je rentre par devant, tu prends les arrières. Cassius y est souvent pour aller fumer. Arrière cour avec des fleurs vertes.”

“Hm-mm.”

Les deux hommes partirent donc dans des directions opposées, l’un les mains dans les poches et l’autre la main posée sur son pistolet accroché à sa hanche.

Leodagan déambula dans les rues quelques minutes avant de trouver la fameuse cour. Les fleurs étaient bel et bien vertes mais toutes étaient fanées. Il trouva ça presque triste.

Le sénateur était bel et bien là, un lourd manteau sur les épaules et une cigarette à moitié finie entre ses fines lèvres. Mais ça il ne le savait pas puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Il lui sembla qu’il parlait à quelqu’un d’autre, ou du moins qu’il lui disait au revoir. Il s’approcha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne brandissant toujours pas son arme. Le plus vieux ne sembla pas l’entendre.

Il se fit la remarque que vu son âge, le type devait être sourd, de toute façon. Ça le fit vaguement rire.

“Cassius Scaevus ?” Demanda t’il finalement, les mains dans le dos et le menton relevé. “Comme on s’retrouve.”

“Toi.”

“Moi !”

L’homme vairon finit par se retourner et le plus jeune des deux nota avec étonnement ses yeux rougeâtres et son teint blafard. L’autre laissa tomber sa cigarette et sol et l’écrasa machinalement, le dévisageant d’un air moqueur.

“Petite _fiotte_.”

Leodagan fit quelques pas comme pour aller l’immobiliser, les menottes en fer dans une poche de son manteau prêtes à être utilisées.

Étonnamment, la situation ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. C’était frustrant.

“Piacere,” se moqua t’il, se saisissant du poignet de Cassius avec force.

Il le lâcha immédiatement, une moue dégoûtée venant contracter chaque trait de son visage.

“Qu’est-ce que—“

Le poignet droit du sénateur était balafré et il remarqua que la manche de son lourd manteau était en réalité imbibée de sang. Sa propre paume du matin l’était aussi, à présent.

“Il est venu, il m’a dit qu’il me promettait une vie meilleure,” expliqua lentement le plus vieux, un doux sourire au visage. “Une vie sans toi ou ta salope de mère.”

Le sang coulait plus que de mesure sur le pavé clair, la pression de Leodagan sur celui-ci y ayant grandement contribué. L’ancien espion fit quelques pas en arrière, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

“T’es foutu, gamin. Je vais te rendre misérable. Comme tu m’as rendu misérable.”

Alors Cassius s’effondra, un craquement sonore et immonde retentissant entre les quatre murs de la cour.

Une des fleurs vertes se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

“Il est là !”

“Par ici !”

Le plus jeune des deux se fit la remarque qu’à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait l’autre il finissait toujours encerclé par des types lourdement armés qui ne lui voulait visiblement pas que du bien.

Sauf que cette fois-ci il reconnut parfaitement l’uniforme des carabinieri, avec leur grand bandeau blanc.

“C’est lui,” lança un d’entre eux, qu’il reconnu comme étant le fameux Glaucia. “Bravo, pris sur le fait.”

“Pris sur le—pris sur le fait de quoi ?!” S’étrangla Leodagan, ses yeux faisant des allez-retours entre le corps à ses pieds et les nouveaux arrivants, leurs armes braquées sur lui. “Attendez, vous—“

“Vous avez le droit de garder le silence,” sourit un autre homme qu’il reconnu comme étant Procyon. “Vous allez être arrêté pour le meurtre du senatore Cassius Scaevus, merci de pas résister,” continua t’il, forçant sur ses mains comme il avait lui même fait plus tôt avec le vieil homme, sentant un clic et le fer froid sur ses poignets endoloris. “Allez, suivez nous.”

L’ancien espion attendit des informations via son oreillette, se disant que le bureau ou Blaise lui dirait quoi faire.

Seul le silence répondit.

Après quelques secondes il reposa son regard sur le cadavre baignant dans son sang, le poignet droit maladroitement charcuté.

Il avait comme une mauvaise impression de déjà vu.

* * *

“Arthur, on est au poste des deux crevards,” lança Venec, portant un bout de sa capuche à sa bouche. “Ils y sont pas. Des collègues ont dit qu’ils avaient un truc spécial de prévu.”

[QUOI ?!]

“Gueule pas, j’en sais pas plus.”


	68. Amande amère.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre.

Pas même quand Glaucia manqua de lui tordre un nerf du cou en le poussant dans le camion des carabinier, visiblement ravi d’avoir mis la main sur lui. Ses poignets menottés recommençaient à saigner mais honnêtement, il se dit qu’il n’était plus vraiment à ça près.

“Vous comptez mentir en disant quoi, pour m’incriminer ?” Demanda t’il avec un léger rire, assis derrière Procyon. “Que je lui ai tranché le poignet avant de lui éclater le crâne ?”

“En gros. Puis les inspecteurs trouveront les messages que vous lui avez envoyé en le menaçant de mort ces deux derniers jours.”

“Mais j’avais pas—oh....vous avez hacké mon téléphone c’est ça ? Il avait un plan de secours si j’arrivais à me tailler. Malin, malin,” acquiesça l’ancien espion, presque admiratif. “Et ensuite quoi ? La prison à vie en France ? En Italie ? C’est pas super drôle. Puis mes collègues peuvent venir témoigner pour moi.”

“Personne viendra pour vous, signore,” lui assura Procyon. “Faites moi confiance. C’est vous contre le reste du monde.”

Leodagan haussa un sourcil avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil, soupirant d’aise.

“On est loin de vot’ poste de police ?”

“Une trentaine de minutes. Perché ?”

“Savoir si j’ai l’temps de m’taper une sieste.”

* * *

“Mais je te dis, on y est et ils y sont _PAS_ ! Non, leurs collègues ont pas précisé, un truc spécial qu’ils ont dit !”

[Putain, ils devaient VRAIMENT se taper leurs emplettes AUJOURD’HUI ?!] s’emporta Arthur, penché à côté de Bohort. [Bon, bah y a plus qu’à les attendre. Postez vous dehors, j’sais pas. Leonius vous donne des nouvelles via tél ?]

“J’sais pas, j’ai pas v—hé, t’entends ? Une voiture se pointe. Putain y a pas à dire, je déteste les sirènes des poulets.”

“Et ils ont carrément un camion cette fois,” précisa inutilement Blaise, “et des motos.”

Le maître d’armes suivait l’étrange cortège du regard sans un mot, un mauvais pressentiment embrumant son esprit. Quelque chose puait.

“Putain c’est lui, c’est eux. Glaucia vient de descendre. Ça devait être ça leur truc, ils ont du avoir une affaire ce matin. Attends, ils font sortir le d—“

Venec lâcha sa capuche d’un coup, les yeux s’agrandissant d’un coup et sa mâchoire pendante. Il entendit la main du chauve se claquer sur sa bouche dans l’effort de faire noyer le bruit d’une exclamation suraiguë mais ne décrocha pas son regard de la silhouette qui descendait du camion.

“Leodagan a foutu quoi encore ?” Demanda Michel dans son propre intercom, le premier à être sorti du choc. “Arthur, il a les menottes aux poignets et il a du sang sur les mains. Il s’est passé quoi, pourquoi vous avez rien dit ?!”

* * *

Les policiers s’échangèrent un regard ahuri, eux aussi tout à fait confus. Ils commençaient à regretter d’avoir coupé la comm, ce qui poussa Bohort à se reconnecter à l’oreillette et au micro de Leonius.

“Sénateur ? Sénateur ? Vous m’entendez ?”

[Ah. Vous êtes là. Je n’arrivais pas à vous joindre. Venec ne me répond pas non plus.]

La voix sèche et froide de l’italien les pris par surprise. Même Cornelia ne pu s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils, se rapprochant de l’ordinateur avec étonnement.

“Désolé, oui, on avait du couper la com,” s’excusa Bohort, lançant un regard penaud à ses collègues. “Que se passe t’il ?”

[Cassius est mort.]

“QUOI ?! De quoi, comment—“

[Je viens de sortir du sénat,] expliqua Leonius d’un ton détaché. [Il y avait des émeutes alors j’ai suivi le mouvement de foule. Le corps était allongé dans la cour arrière, il a le crâne éclaté et le poignet droit tranché n’importe comment.]

Arthur tilta immédiatement, touchant instinctivement son propre poignet.

“Comme pour l’affaire Nepos,” murmura le commandant, les yeux tout aussi ronds. “Comment...comment allez vous ?”

[Je cherche mon f—je cherche Leodagan. Je l’avais envoyé là bas pour essayer de trouver Cassius mais il n’y est pas...]

“Oh putain. Ils l’ont arrêté pour ça,” lâcha Calogrenant d’une voix blanche, une main devant ses lèvres. “Ils veulent lui faire porter le—“

“Merde, merde merde _merde_ ,” Bohort s’affaira à afficher leur vue du parvis du commissariat, suivant la silhouette à l’allure flâneuse de l’ex-espion avec inquiétude, remarquant bel et bien ses mains couvertes de sang.

“Venec, comment est-ce qu—“

Il s’arrêta.

Pourquoi s’en faisait-il pour lui ? Après ce qu’il avait dit ? Il ne méritait pas sa sympathie. Il ne méritait plus rien de lui. Plus rien de lui. De son ‘passe temps.’

“Leonius, il faut que vous alliez au poste de Glaucia, à l’universitruc,” s’exclama Calogrenant, la main sur l’intercommunication. “Là, si j’me trompe pas, ils le traînent pour l’inculper pour le meurtre du type. Cassius. Il a une arme et des menottes sur lui, il a des antécédents contre lui de ce que vous m’avez tous expliqué, on est dans le pétrin.”

“Mais ils n’ont aucune preuve !” Protesta Cornelia, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. “Ils ne vont pas les sortir de leur cul, son motif et son modus operandi !”

“Pourquoi pas. Ils en sont capable, c’est Glaucia et co, après tout,” ironisa Arthur avec un rire amère.

[Ils sont à l’intérieur,] l’informa alors Blaise d’un ton agité, comme s’il savait à quel point ils étaient coincés. [On fait quoi ?]

* * *

“On a libéré une cellule rien que pour vous,” railla Procyon, y poussant l’ex-espion sans ménagement. “Estimez vous honoré. Vous êtes notre invité de marque.”

Leodagan le regarda s’éloigner sans un mot, un peu perdu et un peu à bout.

Peut être qu’en effet l’argent n’apportait pas le bonheur se dit-il, bourré de thunes mais enchaînant les situations traumatiques un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur rugueux, frottant ses poignets rougis plus par agacement que par douleur.

Ils n’avaient pas remarqué son micro caché dans son col de chemise et il était seul. Peut être pourrait il réessayer de joindre les autres ? Qui ne tente rien n’a rien.

Il tapota la sorte de pastille plusieurs fois, se raclant la gorge et se sentant plutôt con, dans son espèce de cage.

“Vous me recevez ?” Hésita t’il, rapprochant son col de ses lèvres. “Allô ?”

* * *

Bohort hésita longuement quand il vit que le voyant rouge du micro de Leodagan s’était allumé sur son écran, signifiant que celui-ci était en trait de tenter de se connecter.

Quand le commissaire le remarqua à son tour il fit signe aux deux autres de sortir avec lui, posant furtivement une main sur l’épaule de son subordonné, lui souriant tristement. Celui-ci cliqua sur la barre espace au moment où les trois autres fermaient la porte dans un inaudible ‘clac.’

“Allô ?”

* * *

“Oh putain dieu merci ça re-marche, j’ai pas pu te joindre y a une heure, j’ai cru que ça avait beugué ou je n’sais quoi mais j’suis content de t’entendre,” s’écria le bouclé, souriant comme un idiot. “Ça va chez toi ? Tu t'en s—“

[Nous faisons de notre mieux pour, comment vous aviez dit ? Pour finir notre enquête. Comme ça, plus vite la chose sera faite et plus vite vous n’aurez plus à traîner le boulet qui semble tant vous peser,] cracha l’autre homme, chaque nouveau mot portant un nouveau poison. [C’est ça que vous voulez, non ? Plus besoin de ‘paraitre honnête.’]

“Hé, Bohort, de quoi tu me causes ?”

Le commandant éclata d’un rire aux relents d’amandes amères, laissant retomber son visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

[Avec Leonius, dans le taxi. Son micro était allumé, vous savez. Nous avons tout entendu. Que vous étiez sur les nerfs. Que vous et moi avions besoin de comment, ‘de souffler.’ Et tout le reste.]

Leodagan jura qu’il serait arrêté de respirer.

Ils avaient tout entendu.

“Écoute, c’est pas—“

[Est-ce que c’est la vérité ?]

Il se tut. Comment est-ce que...

“De quoi, quelle vérité ?”

[Que j’étais une distraction, merde !] s’écria le commandant, un bruit sourd retentissant et que l’autre devina être ses mains tapant brutalement son bureau. [Je sais que ça ne fait pas même une semaine, mais après tout ça ? Une distraction ? Une _putain_ de distraction ? Vous vous foutez de moi, c’est ça ?]

“Bohort—“

[Je vais le répéter une dernière fois. Est-ce que c’était la vérité ?]

Leodagan déglutit, incapable de répondre.

Bien sûr que non, lui hurlait une voix dans sa tête, quatre mots tout simples et s’en était fini du malentendu. Dis le lui ! _Dis le lui !_

“Bien sûr que non,” murmura t’il alors, d’une voix étonnement douce. “Je le pensais que dalle.”

[Alors pourquoi l’avez vous dit ?]

“Je sais pas.”

[Vous ne savez pas.]

“Non.”

Le corps entier de Bohort se mit à trembler, plus pour contenir ses sanglots que parce qu’il avait froid.

Il ne savait pas.

Il raccrocha.

“Bohort ? Hé, hé _BOHORT_ —“

“Ça ne servira rien, il a dû se déconnecter,” lui répondit une voix grave, semblant sortir de l’ombre.

Un homme vêtu de noir et dont l’allure lui fit penser à Blaise s’avança devant les barreaux de sa cage, s’en saisissant avec une fermeté inattendue.

“Et vous êtes ?”

“Meleagant.”

“Ah. L’homme en noir.”

“Lui même.”

Leodagan se releva, lui tendant sa main ensanglantée et esquissant un sourire profondément sarcastique. L’autre ne se défit pas et la lui serra.

Sa peau était glaciale.

“Et z’êtes la pour ?”

“Vous faire une offre, Leodagan.”

“Une offre ?” Répéta celui-ci, semblant n’en avoir rien à foutre. Encore un taré qui avait sa place dans un asile.

“Au sujet de votre mère. La raison de sa mort.”


	69. Rainflower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainflower, genus : Zephyranthes.
> 
> Meaning : "love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you."

Un cabinet pour lui quelque part en campagne voilà ça, ça lui plairait. Il serait tranquille, il ne traiterait sûrement que des vieux croûtons qui avaient un pied dans la tombe mais peu importe, il serait au calme.

Peut être aurait il même le temps de faire des marches dans la forêt, des randonnées, ramasser des pignes ou s’allonger près d’un ruisseau et se reposer quelques instants. Il aurait aimé avoir un bureau en plein air mais il savait que c’était impossible alors la campagne était ce qu’il s’en rapprochait le plus.

Merlin déposait sa sacoche sur son lit quand il aperçu du coin de l’œil une photo encadrée au dessus de celui-ci, celle qui datait de quand ils avaient ouvert de Département K.

Arthur se tenait au milieu, assis sur une chaise retournée et les coudes reposant sur le dossier. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux encore courts et sa barbe encore inexistante.

Lancelot était debout à sa gauche enfin, sur la photo c’était à droite, mais c’était parce qu’il fallait retourner le truc. Il avait les cheveux longs et attachés en queue de cheval à l’époque et son sourire était plus réservé.

Perceval et Karadoc étaient à la droite du commissaire, se tenant par le bras et eux aussi tout heureux, les yeux fermés et semblant rire à une blague dont seuls eux comprenaient l’aspect drôle. Le premier avait des cheveux encore noirs ébènes et l’autre les avait longs et tombant le long de son cou. Avec le recul, ça lui faisait presque bizarre.

Calogrenant se tenait juste derrière eux, forcé d’être relégué au fond à cause de sa taille. Lui aussi souriait à moitié, mais il y avait quelque chose de malicieux dans ses yeux, comme s’il défiait la personne qui regarderait la photo du regard. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient difficilement aplatis pour rentrer dans le cadre.

Blaise, tout aussi grand, était accoudé à lui. Les deux à présent chauves à côté, ça avait fait rire. Le photographe avait insisté qu’il enlève sa capuche, question qu’il révèle sa touffe encore existante, à son plus grand désarroi. Il était solennel et son expression était parfaitement neutre. Merlin se demanda vaguement s’il lui arrivait de sourire.

Il se vit avec le maître d’armes, encore une fois à la gauche d’Arthur, derrière Lancelot.

Michel avait les bras croisés et la tête levée avec une certaine majesté et il rit en voyant qu’ils avaient encore quelques cheveux marrons. Il se demanda s’il ne devrait pas se les laisser repousser, les avoir courts l’agaçait, foutu pari perdu. Lui et l’autre homme fixaient la caméra bien droit devant, il avait l’impression que son lui du passé le transperçait du regard.

Bohort et Leodagan étaient debout exactement derrière Arthur. Étant les deux plus hauts gradés avec le commissaire, ça faisait sens. Le cousin de celui-ci ne souriait pas, il lui trouva même un air plutôt ennuyé, avec ses cheveux très courts et boucles d’oreilles. Il avait un pansement sur le cou ce jour et Merlin n’arriva pas à se rappeler de pourquoi.

Le commandant de tenait près de lui mais pas trop, légèrement penché en avant avec un sourire que le docteur aurait défini de ‘tendre.’ Il remarqua alors que son regard n’était pas sur le photographe mais sur l’homme à côté de lui, ce qui le fit immédiatement tilter. Il n’avait lui aussi pas encore de barbe et ses cheveux bouclés étaient plus longs et mal coiffés, certains retombant sur son front de façon désordonnée.

Il contempla rapidement sa chambre à présent vidée de ses effets personnels, satisfait et prêt à quitter les lieux. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu’il se préparait à démissionner, sauf que l’affaire Manilius l’avait retenu.

Merlin défit le cadre avec précaution et le fourra dans son gros sac. Il partait mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il comptait les oublier pour toujours. Il avait juste besoin de temps.

Il adorait cette photo.

* * *

Le maître d’armes était rentré dans le poste de police avec son habituelle assurance, remarquant à peine les quelques murmures qu’il arrachait à son passage.

Il se fondait étonnement bien dans la masse avec son costume et son pas déterminé, soudainement ravi de parler italien. Il demanda à un secrétaire où s’étaient dirigés les deux policiers qui étaient arrivés, ‘si, vous savez, ceux avec l’homme menotté.’ Celui-ci pointa du doigt une de ses collègue en uniforme, lui disant de s’adresser à elle. Il était occupé au téléphone, ‘vous comprenez, un sénateur vient de mourir.’

La jeune maggiore lui sourit et lui indiqua une pièce avoisinante, disant que c’était là où les membres de son équipe se rejoignaient pour prendre leur café et que sûrement qu’il les y trouveraient. Elle ne lui demanda même pas de s’identifier.

[C’est bien là où on a envoyé Leonius et Merlin,] acquiesça Blaise à travers son oreillette, de plus en plus nerveux. [Putain, sans ordinateur je peux pas du tout te dire où ils ont bien pu emmener Leodagan.]

“C’est bon, on va trouver,” marmonna le maître d’armes en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Glaucia et Procyon ne l’avaient jamais vu, il était un atout de choix.

Il les repéra alors, pas très loin, bels et bien adossés à une machine à café. Il se rabattit derrière la porte de la pièce, dans l’angle d’un mur. Il remercia intérieurement la manie des italiens à parler fort, ce qui pour une fois joua en sa faveur. C’était de la pure chance mais même dissimulé derrière une porte il arrivait à entendre plus ou moins clairement ce que les deux étaient en train de se dire et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

“J’te jure, c’était si simple. Quand l’autre connard, euh, c’est comment déjà ?”

“Qui ?”

“Le vendeur de citrons, pauvre _tâche_ !”

“Verinus.”

“Voilà. Une fois qu’il dit où est l’ami Venec on fout le type que Scaevus nous a fait arrêter dans une prison d’état et on le descend en furtif. Personne remarquera. Tu me suis ?”

Celui qu’il reconnu comme étant Procyon ne dit rien, alors il supposa qu’il avait hoché la tête.

“Après, capo, il a pas l’air très euh, loquace. Je crois pas qu’il va dire des trucs.”

“Qui, celui qu’on a arrêté ?”

“Le fils de Leonius Celsus, oui. Moi, je pense qu’il faut qu’on le crève de suite. Comme ça, ça met encore plus de pression sur les autres de son département. J’crois qu’Scaevus a dit qu’c’était leur supérieur. Bon, bah voilà. Après moi j’dis ça j’dis rien. Autant Verinus on peut l’presser comme un citron, autant lui j’pense pas. Z’en dites quoi ?”

“J’en dis que t’es pas con, des fois.”

Le maître d’armes perdait de plus en plus de couleurs plus la conversation entre les deux autres avançait, ce qui l’inquiétait profondément.

D’un côté, s’ils tuaient tellement Leodagan ils pourraient être inculpés pour homicide mais...

Il s’éloigna alors immédiatement, remerciant une seconde fois la maggiore et sortant aussi vite qu’il le put, trouvant Venec et Blaise toujours terrés là où ils les avaient laissés.

“Cassius Scaevus est mort et ils veulent lui faire porter le chapeau,” indiqua le premier, serrant son téléphone d’une main tremblante. “Leonius arrive.”

“On a pas le temps, dit à Bohort de se connecter à sa comm, ils veulent le descendre, il faut le prévenir,” pressa le nouvel arrivant, les yeux exorbités et manquant de tourner de l’œil. “Dis leur de se bouger, merde, de suite !”

Blaise s’exécuta, même pas rassuré quand la voix d’Arthur retentit dans son oreille.

* * *

“Quoi ?! Mais c’est n’importe—oui, on le rejoint.”

Le commissaire débarqua dans le bureau de son commandant, s’arrêtant pour voir que celui-ci avait le visage dans ses mains et les épaules qui tremblaient.

“Bohort.”

Il leva vers lui deux yeux embrumés qu’il s’efforça d’essuyer, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

“Bohort, il faut qu’on se reconnecte à la com de Leodagan, vite, il est dans la merde,” le pressa Calogrenant, se faisant une place à ses côtés et s’en chargeant de lui même.

Ils n’avaient même pas une _heure._

“Comment—que se passe t’il ?” Demanda l’autre, regardant Cornelia et Arthur avec confusion et avec une inquiétude qui lui tordit soudainement le ventre.

“Là, bouge pas, Leodagan, est-ce que tu—“

**BANG !**

Une respiration étranglée.

**BANG !**

Un sanglot qui l'était tout autant.

  
**BANG !**

  
**_BANG !_ **

La connection coupa net.


	70. Dance Macabre, II.

“On devrait peut être remonter,” lâcha soudainement Caius, passant la main sur son cou avec embrassement, ne sachant pas comment combler le silence qui s’était installé entre les deux depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes.

Lancelot respirait lentement, il s’était calé sur son rythme et il l’en remercia mentalement : grâce à ça, il avait pu se calmer. Ils étaient restés dans la morgue, au frais et au calme. Sauf que pour Caius, le calme ça allait bien deux minutes mais il avait besoin de parler et de converser, il avait besoin de voir des gens !

“Je suppose, oui,” acquiesça le capitaine, se relevant et remettant la chaise du médecin sous le bureau. “On prend les ascenseurs.”

“Chiaro.”

Ils patientèrent dans ce même malaise tandis qu’ils montaient les étages, Lancelot les mains dans les poches et l’italien les mains croisées et les tordant avec anxiété.

Finalement la porte s’ouvrit et le blond laissa le plus grand sortir, peut être par galanterie ou peut être par pitié. Il n’en avait aucune idée. Sûrement parce qu’il était le plus près des portes en fait. Bon.

En entrant dans l’openspace il réalisa rapidement que personne n’occupait les lieux, tout juste alors que Lancelot lui pointa le bureau du commandant, sûrement fermé à clé et remplie des personnes restantes.

Caius s’en approcha à petit pas et au moment où il allait toquer Bohort en sortit justement, manquant de lui éclater la porte au nez et le dépassant d’un coup, s’effondrant à quelques pas et attrapant la première poubelle pour y vomir ses tripes, les bruits de ses sanglots quasi hystériques s’y mêlant et prenant le maggiore par surprise.

Il releva la tête pour voir un Arthur proche du même état, Calogrenant effondré sur une chaise et Cornelia qui avait la main résolument plaquée sur sa bouche, tout aussi nauséeuse. Seul Elias était resté debout devant l’écran d’ordinateur, blanc comme un linge et les yeux terriblement vides. Des cris s’échappaient du micro de l’engin et il reconnut vaguement les voix de Blaise et de Venec.

Lancelot fit mine de toucher Arthur à l’épaule, comme pour lui demander ce qu’il venait d’arriver et surtout pourquoi ils étaient tous dans cet état. Il se ravisa.

Finalement le légiste ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n’en sortant et seulement capable de lentement tourner sa tête vers l’autre capitaine. Il pointa l’écran d’un geste qui sembla lui coûter tous les efforts du monde. Lancelot s’approcha alors, cliquant sur la touche enter qui lui permettait d’établir le contact.

“Venec ? C’est toi ?”

[Lancelot ? Putain, enfin on nous répond, ils sont où les autres ? Je les vois connectés mais ils ont pas établi de lien,] se plaignit le dealer à l’autre bout du fil, reniflant de colère. [Leonius vient de nous rejoindre, il se passe quoi ?]

Le blond lança un regard à ses alentours, se rendant compte que personne n’était en capacité de lui parler. Arthur venait de vomir et Calogrenant semblait au bord de l’évanouissement.

“Je sais pas, en tout cas le moral est pas fort, Bo—“

Il tilta et sa respira s’arrêta.

“Attends, laisse moi une seconde.”

Il changea de canal, se branchant sur celui qui était normalement connecté à Leodagan. Le lien était coupé. Pire, le lien était comme brisé, il n’arrivait même plus à le joindre.

Il fit l’addition dans sa tête.

La communication est HS. Bohort et Arthur en sont malades et même Elias doit s’assoir à cause du choc. La nouvelle, Cornelia, (il n’était pas sûr) ne semblait pas bien non plus du tout.

Tout menait donc à Leodagan.

Quelque chose dans son cerveau l’empêchait de faire le lien, comme s’il ne voulait pas l’accepter et comme s’il n’arrivait pas à ne serait-ce qu’imaginer la possibilité.

[Lancelot ?]

“Vous—“

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

“Vous arrivez à contacter Leodagan ?”

Une pause à l’appareil.

[Non. Je crois que son canal est pété, ils ont dû lui arracher la pastille quand—Lancelot ? Lancelot, t’es encore là ?]

“Je suis désolé,” s’étrangla celui-ci, sentant sa propre bile remonter dans sa gorge. “Je peux pas. Je peux pas. Je suis désolé,” finit-il, se laissant tomber au sol au pied du fauteuil sur lequel Elias était avachi. Sa respiration s’emballa et ce fut Caius qui reprit les rennes, sa voix tremblante mais déterminé à venir à bout de sa phrase.

“Venec, je crois qu’il est mort. Bohort et Arthur sont pas bien, cazzo, on a pas Merlin pour aider, Venec, j’suis désolé, cazzo, on fait quoi, Venec—“

[De quoi ?]

La voix du dealer lui parvint comme dans un écho et il n’arriva pas à identifier l’émotion qu’il laissait paraitre.

“J’peux pas, j’suis désolé, je coupe, je peux pas,” murmura l’italien en raccrochant, passant une main sur son visage.

Il étudia rapidement l’écran et détermina ses fonctions, essayant de trouver les bons boutons. Il repassa ce qu’il se disait être le dernier échange entre le canal effondré et le département.

Seul trois—non quatre coups de feu retentirent, il n’étendit que vaguement le bruit de respiration coupée entre celles-ci, peut être des pleurs.

Lorsque les détonations résonnèrent le long des murs il remarqua que Bohort redoubla de sanglots, courbé sur lui même et ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

“On fait quoi,” demanda le maggiore qui lui aussi frôlait l’hystérie, se rendant compte qu’ils étaient seuls et que personne ne pourrait les aider. “Cazzo, on fait quoi ?”

“Les gars ?”

“Hé bah ? Il vous arrive quoi ?”

Perceval et Karadoc.

“Vous,” commença faiblement Lancelot, se relavant et tentant de marcher vers eux en se rattrapant à tout ce qu’il pouvait. “Vous avez le numéro de Merlin ?”

“Arthur ! Il se passe quoi ?” S’écria le lieutenant en l’ignorant involontairement, s’accroupissant à côté de son ami et le dévisageant avec panique. “Mon téléphone est là,” dit-il alors en se tournant vers le blond, lui indiquant la poche arrière de son pantalon. “Y a pas de code parce qu’à chaque fois j’oubliais. Arthur, Arthur tu m’entends ?”

Le capitaine composa le numéro du médecin et pria pour que celui-ci ne l’ai pas bloqué. C’était leur dernier espoir, comment pouvaient t’ils se gérer, sans lui ?

Karadoc s’était posté aux côtés de Bohort et l’aidait à s’assoir, faisant de son mieux pour le garder conscient et l’empêcher de s’asphyxier.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries...

[Allô ?]

“Merlin—“

Un soupir.

[Ah, Lancelot, pourquoi t—]

“Tu pourras démissionner autant que tu voudras, là on a un souci,” lâcha t’il d’un coup, se demandant si c’était le désespoir ou l’adrénaline qui lui permettait d’aligner autant de mots à la suite. “Merde, il est mort, je sais pas comment gérer ça, Merlin—“

[Mort ? Qui est mort ?]

“Leodagan. S’il te plaît aide nous, je te jure que tu peux partir quand tu veux mais cette fois, s’il te plaît—“

[Vous êtes au bureau ?] coupa le docteur, son ton calme et autoritaire. [Il y a qui avec vous, dans quels états ?]

Lancelot lança un coup d’œil à ses collègues, refusant de les regarder trop longtemps.

“Bohort et Arthur sont vraiment pas bien, Elias et Calogrenant non plus, Cornelia non plus, je sais pas, je sais _PAS !"_

Il entendit un bruit sourd à l’autre bout du fil, comme si on claquait une portière de voiture.

[D’accord. J’étais pas parti loin, de toute façon. J’arrive.]

Lancelot s’affala contre le bureau le plus proche, le visage dans les mains. Il sentit Caius se placer à côté de lui et prendre sa main dans la sienne, la serrant à s’en rendre les jointures blanches.

Merlin allait venir. Il allait les aider.


	71. C’est pas la peine. Regardez pas, II.

“D’accord, là il est en état de choc, Lancelot, va me chercher vos pastilles là, vos sucres avec les formes, dans la cuisine.”

Le capitaine s’exécuta alors que Merlin avait réussi à asseoir Bohort plus confortablement, remerciant Karadoc de s’y être pris correctement. Cornelia avait pris Arthur dans ses bras et secouait la tête en lui murmurant des mots en italien qu’il ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer. Il remarqua que Calogrenant et Elias avaient la tête dans les mains et que le chauve se retenait visiblement de pleurer, ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient tous misérables et le fait que Lancelot l’ait pensé capable de les aider lui écrasait les épaules d’une responsabilité qui le terrifiait.

“Je peux aider ?” Demanda Perceval, ses grands yeux remplis d’une inquiétude très perceptible, le portable dans la main. “Je crois que j’ai pas tout suivi mais Leodagan est mort en Italie, c’est ça ?” continua t’il, ayant la jugeote de baisser la voix pour ne pas que les autres l’entendent.

Merlin hocha la tête et fixa le mobile de l’autre.

Il se rappela que leur supérieur avait une ex-femme et deux enfants. Trois, si on comptait Gauvain. Merde. Il allait falloir avertir la mère.

“Il faut que j’appelle Séli,” lui intima t’il, grimaçant quand l’autre fit la moue. “Je sais, mais pas le choix. Il faut qu’elle vienne ici récupérer les gamins et le chien, on peut pas les laisser seuls. Ils sont trop petits.”

“J’ai pas son contact,” avoua l’homme aux cheveux argentés, lui tendant son téléphone. “Je vais aider Caius avec Bohort.”

Le docteur le remercia d’un hochement de tête et le regarda s’éloigner, composant le numéro et devant s’y reprendre plusieurs fois, ses doigts tremblants l’empêchant de viser les bonnes touches.

[Quoi ? Vous êtes qui ?] retentit immédiatement la voix agacée de la femme, précédée d’un soupir profond. [Je ne sais pas pourquoi un numéro masqué m’appelle mais—]

“C’est Merlin.”

[Oh.]

L’ex-espionne sembla décontenancée par le ton solennel et lourd qu’avait pris celui-ci, peu habituée à l’entendre s’exprimer de la sorte. Il allait lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, c’est ça ?

[Fais vite, j’ai pas tout mon temps.]

“C’est Leodagan.”

Un rire étouffé.

[Il a fait quoi encore, le couillon ?]

Le docteur serra les dents et le poing qui ne tenait pas le téléphone. Oh, ça allait faire mal.

“Il s’est fait tirer dessus quatre fois, il était en mission en Italie.”

[Et tu parles à l’imparfait parce que ?]

“Je suis désolé, Séli,” finit l’homme, secouant la tête pour lui-même. “Il faut que tu viennes. Les gosses sont chez Bohort avec le chien. Je peux t’envoyer l’adresse par message, il faut juste que je demande à quelqu’un de fouiller quelques dossiers. Viens les chercher, s’il te plaît. Ils ont aucune idée de ce qu’il s’est passé. Je sais pas ce qu’il va se passer. Essaye de venir ici après. J’essaye de gérer les collègues là. Au moins cinq d’entre eux sont en profond état de choc.”

[Merlin, qu’est-ce que tu me chantes, il se serait pas—]

“J’ai pas toute l’histoire. Il faut attendre que Venec et les autres reprennent contact ou rentrent d’Italie. S’il te plaît, dépêche toi.”

Séli avait du mal à enregistrer ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui transmettre mais elle savait une chose : elle devait appeler Guenievre et lui dire de rentrer d’Espagne. Puis prendre sa voiture et se rendre au Département K.

[Deux-trois heures. Je serais là dans deux-trois heures,] lui indiqua t’elle d’une voix sèche et agacée. [J’espère que Venec aura des justifications valables.]

Elle raccrocha et attrapa ses clés de voitures.

Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer après. Elle devait se dépêcher.

* * *

“Non, on ne peut pas rentrer dans le commissariat, on est bons pour la taule et pour crever nous aussi !” Hurlait Blaise à Venec, le secouant brutalement par les épaules et la vision brouillée. “C’est trop tard, merde.”

“Non é possibile,” murmurait Leonius en boucle, acculé contre un mur et les jambes tellement tremblantes que le fait qu’il soit encore debout relevait du miracle. “Non é possibile, non é m—“

“Il faut qu’on rentre en France,” renchérit le maître d’armes. “On abandonne la mission. C’était une idée de merde, c’était foireux, on a deux cadavres sur les bras. Il faut qu’on rentre, les autres ont besoin de nous.”

“Leodagan est DEDANS !” Aboyait le dealer avec rage, pointant le poste hargneusement et crachant au sol. “C’est pas possible, je vous dis que c’est pas possible ! C’est faux ! C’est _faux_ _!_ C’est forcément un coup monté ! Pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne l’ont pas aidé avant qu’il n’y aille ?! On peut pas le laisser !”

“Pas la peine de t’époumoner,” coupa le quartier maître, le lâchant brusquement et le laissant reculer de quelques pas et de manquer de tomber. “On rentre. On a pas le choix. Verinus doit être mort à l’heure qu’il est, lui aussi.”

“Ils disaient qu’ils comptaient encore l’interroger. Pour savoir où tu te trouvais,” précisa Michel, pointant Venec. “Donc ça risque de nous foutre en mauvaise position. On rentre.”

Le dealer regarda Leonius d’un air plaidant, comment s’il était son dernier recours. Celui-ci secoua la tête, vaincu.

“On rentre.”

Ils embarquèrent dans le premier avion trouvé, Blaise en profitant pour noter qu’il devrait effacer toutes traces de leurs billets d’allez et de retour.

Ils étaient tous à des sièges séparés.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tard le soir. L’avion avait eu un problème et avait dû faire escale pour les faire transiter. Personne du département n’avait essayé de les contacter entre temps.

Le maître d’armes cogitait avec inquiétude, un détail ne faisait pas sens. Pourquoi personne de France n’avait averti Leodagan alors qu’il était en mission ? C’est comme si l’autre s’était jeté dans la bouche du loup sans personne, comme s’il avait marché droit dans un piège.

Oui, voilà. Un piège. Ils lui avaient tendu un piège.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des bureaux la mine sombre, osant à peine regarder le grand K qui décorait son toit. Ils prirent tous l’ascenseur. Chaque petit bruit au fur et à mesure qu’ils montaient les étages se faisait comme un pic quand leur crâne, suraigu et peu agréable.

Au final ils se dirent qu’ils auraient bien laissé le bruit leur donner une migraine si cela signifiait qu’ils n’auraient pas à sortir de l’ascenseur et entrer dans l’openspace.

Venec s’est voulait de l’avoir ajouté dans sa mission. Blaise s’en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté sur la comm, le maître d’armes s’en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire et Leonius s’en voulait tout court. Il l’avait mêlé à toute cette histoire. C’était de sa faute.

“C’est nous,” lâcha le plus jeune du quatuor à demi-voix, entrant dans les bureaux avec accablement.

Aussitôt Arthur se jeta contre lui, le serrant autant qu’il le pouvait. Bohort leva le regard vers le sénateur, de l’angoisse et de l’incompréhension s’y mêlant.

“Leodagan ? C’est toi ?” Demanda t’il sans se lever, sa voix se brisant à chaque nouvelle intonation.

“Ce n’est que moi,” murmura Leonius, secouant la tête. “Je...”

“Bravo. J’espère que tu es fier de toi, cousin,” cracha Cornelia, des éclairs dans ses yeux rougis. “Le mêler à des histoires de famille qui ne le regardaient pas. Il a payé TON prix !” Hurla t’elle, s’approchant de lui et agrippant les pans de sa veste. “Est-ce tu es fier ? Hein ?”

“Il a été piégé,” déclara subitement Michel, son regard englobant la salle et ses collègues. “Ce qui me fait demander, pourquoi n’avez vous pas été là pour le prévenir ? Vous avez perdu son contact ? Je n’y crois qu’à moitié.”

Le commandant et le commissaire baissèrent les yeux.

“Vous avez fait quoi, vous deux ?” Continua t’il, remarquant directement leurs expressions.

“C’est pas nécessaire, tu vois pas qu’ils sont pas bien ?” Protesta Merlin, une main toujours sur l’épaule d’Arthur. “On a tout le temps pour—“

“La conversation du taxi,” lâcha alors Calogrenant, le ton plat et le regard tout aussi bas. “On a tout entendu. Votre micro était allumé,” précisa t’il, regardant le sénateur.

“Le conversation du—il a dit quoi ?” S’étonna Caius, suivant le regard de l’autre capitaine.

“Des choses comme quoi Bohort était une distraction et remplaçable, que c’était que pour le temps de l’enquête,” l’informa Cornelia, la mine sombre. “L’enregistrement doit toujours être là, dans l’ordinateur. Ça...ça nous a mis en rogne.”

“Alors on a coupé la retransmission de la com de Leodagan,” finit Calogrenant.

Un lourd silence vint peser sur le bureau.

“D’accord. Donc en fait, c’est en partie de votre faute s’il est mort,” déclara le quartier-maître, de but en blanc.

Il avait un putain de talent pour dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, le père Blaise.

“Merde, merde merde _merde_ APPELEZ LES AMBULANCES !” Vociféra Merlin, se précipitant vers Bohort. “BOUGEZ VOUS !”

* * *

“Allô, Guenievre ?”

[Oh, maman ! Comment tu vas ? Désolé de ne pas t’appeler trop souvent, je suis dé-bor-dée !] répondit la voix fluette de sa fille, pétillante et pleine de bonne humeur. [Tout va bien ?]

“Il faut que tu reviennes en France et fissa,” lui ordonna Séli, les dents serrées. “Le plus rapidement possible.”

Une pause à l’autre bout du fil.

[Tu me fais un peu peur....il se passe quoi ?]

Sa mère inspira profondément, masquant un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge alors qu’elle prenait un tournant. Elle s’arrêta et se gara en double file, tapotant sur son écran de bord et se rapprochant du micro.

“C’est au sujet de ton père.”


	72. Partenaire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Son...partenaire.”

L’ambulance avait transporté Arthur et Bohort à l’hôpital le plus proche, c’est à dire celui d’où s’étaient échappés Leodagan, Lancelot et Rohan quelques jours plus tôt. L’équipe était donc pratiquement au complet et surtout trop préoccupés par l’état de leurs supérieurs mais surtout de leurs amis pour réussir à penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Caius et Elias faisaient les cent pas dans un des couloirs quand une dame au sourire jovial et aux boucles brunes sortit d’un bureau, s’étirant avec paresse et semblant reconnaître les individus.

“Et bah ? C’est vous ?”

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant de reporter son attention sur elle, tout aussi surpris.

“Prisca ?”

“T’es médecin ?”

Le docteur partit dans un grand rire, leur tapant alternativement le dos avec bonne humeur. Il était tard et elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle mais revoir deux vieilles connaissances lui faisait toujours plaisir.

“Tu la connais ?” Demanda l’italien avec incrédulité, se tournant vers le légiste en haussant un sourcil.

“De l’école de médecine, oui. Toi ?”

“Une pote d’Italie.”

“Qu’est-ce qui vous emmène ici ?” Coupa le docteur, se dirigeant vers une machine à café et se payant une soupe de tomates qui serait de toute façon sûrement dégueulasse. Elias attendit que le tambourinement de la machine cesse pour lui répondre, le gobelet en plastique enfin rempli du liquide rouge et brûlant.

Il frémit.

“Deux collègues ont été emmené d’urgence. État de choc,” expliqua t’il, le plus succinctement possible. “L’un d’entre eux était venu te voir, y a même pas cinq jours. Arcade sourcilière pétée, tout ça.”

“Ah merde. Je vois oui, Bohort non ?”

Prisca prit une gorgée hésitante avant de se tourner vers eux en grimaçant.

“Et son mec est pas avec vous ?”

“Son mec ?” répéta stupidement Caius, les yeux dans le vide.

“Mais oui ! Un type bouclé, bobo au nez. Super bien sapé ? Il s’est présenté comme étant son ‘partenaire’ !” Insista t’elle, levant son gobelet vers ses amis. “Il m’a pas donné son nom, mais je m’en souviens parce que je lui avais dit que votre pote était en état de choc aussi.”

“L’est mort,” lâcha lentement Elias, les mains dans les poches. “D’où l’état de nos collègues. Faut qu’on y aille,” continua t’il, se tournant vers l’italien.

“Sì sì, chiaro. Sympa de te revoir, Pris. Arrivederci.”

Le docteur les regarda s’éloigner et se décida à jeter sa boisson à peine entamée.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle ne lui donnait plus très soif.

* * *

“Ils devraient bientôt sortir, ils vont être mis dans des chambres à part,” les informa Merlin, l’expression solennelle tranchant avec ses yeux usuellement penauds et inquiets. “Ils ne pourront pas accueillir de personnes hors du cercle familial en revanche.”

“Bah pas grave,” lança Perceval, haussant les épaules. “On est un peu comme une famille ici de toute façon, non ?”

“Ça marche pas comme ça,” s’agaça Calogrenant. “Bon, et bien Lancelot chez Bohort, Venec chez Arthur, j’suppose.”

Les intéressés hochèrent la tête, encore assis sur les petits sièges en plastique sans dossier et franchement inconfortables.

“Si tu avais pas demandé à Leodagan de repartir en Italie on en serait pas à là,” marmonna Blaise, sans regarder le dealer. “Il en revenait, putain. Si t’avais eu un peu de jugeote—“

“Il a pas protesté !” Explosa Venec, se relevant d’un coup et venant se poster devant le géant, sa petite taille rendant le tableau assez pathétique et légèrement comique. “Je pensais que ça le dérangeait pas, moi !”

“Il était très silencieux,” ajouta Cornelia, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. “Je pense qu’il n’a rien dit parce qu’il n’en avait pas la force. Ou l’envie. J’aurais dû insister pour qu’il reste.”

“Non. Tout est de ma faute,” soupira Leonius, conscient que sa ressemblance avec son fils faisait tiquer, surtout maintenant que l’autre n’était plus là. “C’est comme tu as dit. Je l’ai embrigadé dans tout ça. J’ai...”

Il prit place à côté de Lancelot, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément.

“J’ai été assez naïf pour croire qu’il serait, comment, heureux de découvrir qu’il avait une famille. J’ai trop insisté sur ça. Il était perdu et je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte.”

“On fait quoi, du coup ?” S’enquit Karadoc, accoudé à son éternel binôme. “Maintenant que Leodagan est plus là...c’est Arthur, le chef ?”

“Ouais. Commissaire et Commandant sont les deux plus hauts grades, mais les deux sont HS. Donc techniquement on doit s’en remettre à Lancelot et moi en attendant,” expliqua Calogrenant, debout contre un mur. “On aura le temps de penser à ça après."

“Bon, j’y vais alors,” acquiesça Merlin, posant sa main sur l’épaule de Perceval. “J’ai demandé à Séli de vous rejoindre. Je sais pas si elle sera avec Guenievre ou pas.”

“Tu pars vraiment alors ?” Murmura à moitié le quartier maître, plissant ses yeux clairs et le regardant avec une certaine amertume.

Lui et le médecin se prenaient souvent en grippe mais le lien qui les unissait depuis Rome ne s’était jamais effilé.

“Ah, oui. J’ai appelé un taxi, heureusement que mon avion est dans plusieurs heures.”

“Tu ne veux pas attendre que Caius et Elias reviennent ?” Demanda sincèrement Lancelot, resserrant sa veste contre lui. “Sinon tu les reverras pas.”

Merlin sourit doucement, secouant la tête et faisant déjà demi tour.

“Dites au revoir à Caius de ma part. Et remerciez Elias pour les fish and chips,” dit il, le dos tourné et la main levée.

“Les fish and chips ?”

“Il comprendra.”

L’homme aux cheveux blancs se fondit dans la masse et disparut bientôt.

Ils venaient, quelque part, de perdre un autre membre de leur équipe. Et c’était de leur faute.

“Salut, nous revoilà,” lança Caius en se laissant tomber à côté du capitaine blond qui sursauta, expirant avec fatigue. “Il est où Merlin ?”

“Il est déjà parti ?” S’inquiéta Elias, regardant autour de lui avec panique et se ruant à la fenêtre. “Merde.”

Calogrenant dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants avec surprise, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de leur agitation.

“Il nous a dit de te dire au revoir, Caius,” il se tourna vers le légiste, “et toi de te remercier pour les fish and chips. J’espère qu’elles étaient bonnes,” ajouta t’il, un faible sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

“Ah, j’ai eu peur de m’être gourée d’appart,” pesta Séli au moment où son futur beau fils ouvrit la porte d’entrée. Elle sourit à Simba qui lui fit la fête mais n’entra pas.

“Ah, m’man ? Bah tu fous quoi là ?” S’agaça Yvain en arrivant derrière son copain, habillé d’un pull couleur vert clair qu’elle ne reconnut pas et les cheveux en bataille. “C’est p’pa qui t’as appelé ?”

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de parler de son père...

Il planta ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes et elle crut voir son ex-mari pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle ferma les yeux et pointa l’escalier du menton.

“Ta sœur devrait arriver dans la nuit, vous deux—vous trois, vous allez chez elle en attendant.”

“Mais elle a un appart ici ?”

“Elle ne l’utilise jamais, mais oui,” grinça sa mère, levant les yeux au ciel. “Allez, prenez vos affaires et magnez vous.”

“Mais papa et Bohort ont dit qu’ils reviendraient dans pas longtemps,” se plaignit son fils d’une voix traînante, suivant cependant l’exemple de Gauvain et s’exécutant malgré tout.

Séli se dit qu’il avait un sacré talent pour trouver la pire chose à dire aux pires moments.


	73. Famiglia, II.

Bohort n’était pas sûr de combien de temps il était resté dans ce lit d’hôpital. Si on lui avait demandé il aurait sûrement répondu “un mois ou deux ?” en vous regardant d’un air agacé, parce que ce genre de questions était la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie de répondre. En réalité il ne s’était écoulé que deux jours, le premier occupé par la visite de Lancelot et le second par celle de Leodagan.

Son cousin était assis près de lui et lui souriait de la façon dont il aurait aimé qu’on lui sourie quand lui allait mal. Il tenait sa main où était enfoncé le cathéter et regardait le médicament s’égoutter lentement dans la poche suspendue au dessus de l’autre. Il n’était pas sûr de s’il dormait ou s’il était éveillé et peu lui importait, il devait se reposer et profiter de son temps ici, aussi court soit il, pour reprendre quelques forces.

En réalité il n’était pas spécialement bon avec les mots, lui non plus. Il se souvenait du jour où son cousin avait découvert leur lien de parenté et s’était précipité pour lui dire, il se souvenait de son sourire radieux qui s’était effacé quand il l’avait recalé en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Au final l’information avait fuité quelques semaines plus tard et il s’était rendu compte qu’il ne s’en était pas plus formalisé que ça. Il en avait fait tout un plat, comme d’habitude, alors qu’en réalité les autres membres de son équipe n’avaient eu que de bonnes réactions.

Il se prit à penser à Leodagan. Lui aussi avait dû faire face à un membre de sa famille qu’il ne suspectait pas d’exister et il l’avait beaucoup plus mal vécu. Il se demanda pourquoi, Leonius n’avait pas l’air d’être une mauvaise personne.

D’un côté il se dit qu’il ne connaissait rien des deux types et qu’il serait assez osé de les juger : il avait fait l’erreur avec Caius et s’était promis qu’il essayerait de ne pas recommencer.

Son cousin respirait tranquillement à côté de lui, se poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers et il pensa au fait que personne n’arriverait à se douter de la douleur dont celle-ci serait remplie une fois qu’il se réveillerait.

Tout était arrivé très vite mais avec le recul il se dit qu’ils auraient pu tout éviter. Quelque chose dans son cœur lui avait hurlé de ne pas écouter l’homme en noir, de rester fidèle à ses amis et il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Il ne se considérait pas comme un connard (quoique, peu de personne admettaient joyeusement d’être des enfoirés de première,) mais il n’avait jusque ici jamais ressenti ce désir profond et inné de protéger son équipe. Comme par culpabilité.

L’autre respira un peu plus rapidement et Lancelot lui tint la main avec une force qui voulait dire ‘je suis là, je te lâche pas,’ et ‘ça va aller, y pense pas trop.’

Quelque chose dans ces eaux là.

Il dû sortir à contre cœur le jour suivant pour aller confronter Séli et prendre en charge le département, aux côtés de Calogrenant. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait l’ex-femme de son supérieur pleurer en public. Il ne laissa pas penser à l’état des deux gamins et de Guenievre.

* * *

Bohort avait les yeux grands ouverts malgré le noir presque uniforme qui englobait la pièce, seules les minuscules lumières des machines de soin brillaient faiblement, le vert se mêlant au bleu foncé.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches et sa langue était pâteuse et il tenta tout de même de les humidifier, sans succès. Rien qu’ouvrir la bouche semblait lui coûter tous les efforts du monde.

Leodagan se tenait au bout du lit, les yeux plantés dans les siens et un sourire sincère plaqué sur son visage. Il était accoudé à l’espèce de barrière de sécurité et du sang coulait le long de son visage jusque sur ses draps, les trous des balles cachés par sa tignasse bouclée et mal peignée.

'Salut.'

Le malade se contenta de refermer les yeux, espérant que se serait suffisant pour qu’il parte.

Il n’en fut rien puisque quand il les réouvrit, l’autre était toujours là et surtout, il s’était rapproché.

'T’as pas besoin de parler, tu peux juste penser si tu veux,' l’encouragea le plus vieux, posant une main dans ses boucles courtes et laissant son pouce les effleurer d’un geste répétitif.

Il ne sentait rien.

‘Pourquoi tu es là ?’ Demanda Bohort dans sa tête, la bougeant dans un effort de le faire reculer. ‘Pourquoi maintenant ? J’ai pas besoin de ça.’

'C’est parce que tu veux me voir,' expliqua Leodagan, s’arrêtant et se reculant légèrement. “Je suis dans ta tête, je suis pas vrai, tu sais. C’est pas moi qui décide de si je suis là ou non.”

Il posa délicatement son index sur la poitrine du plus jeune.

'C’est toi.'

‘C’est ma faute si on en est à là,’ se lamenta Bohort, étouffant un sanglot silencieux. ‘Si Je n’avais pas coupé la communication...’

'C’est aussi de la mienne, j’aurais pas dû dire ce que j’ai dit dans le taxi,' soupira l’autre, secouant la tête. 'C’était juste de la connerie et de la méchanceté franchement gratuite.'

‘Tu le penses vraiment ?’

“Je pense pas, Bohort. Je suis qu’un fragment de ton imagination. Ce que je dis c’est simplement ce que tu veux que je dise. C’que t’espère que je dise.”

Le commandant se redressa avec peine contre sa tête de lit, grognant de douleur en se tenant le crâne. Sa arcade sourcilière recommençait à le faire souffrir.

‘Donc si je te demande si tu le pensais vraiment, tout ça, tu me répondrais quoi ?’

Leodagan laissa échapper un rire étonnement doux et haussa les épaules.

'Que je le pensais pas. Que t’étais l’homme de ma vie et que j’voulais passer le reste de celle-ci à tes côtés. Que j’ai dit ça sous la fatigue et la lassitude envers Leonius, que c’était des conneries. Que si tu m’avais donné du temps pour en reparler, j’aurais tout expliqué.'

‘C’est ce que je pense, ça ?’

'Oui. Mais du coup, Bohort, dis moi...'

Son partenaire s’approcha à nouveau de lui et se baissa, ses lèvres qui auraient sûrement frôlé son oreille s’il avait été réel.

'Pourquoi tu me l’as pas laissé, ce temps ? Tu le savais, tout ça, puisque je peux le dire. Alors pourquoi tu m’as pas laissé le temps ?'

'Je sais pas,' murmura Bohort, sentant déjà les larmes brûler ses yeux secs.

'Tu sais pas.'

'Est-ce que tu m’aimes vraiment ?' Tenta alors le plus jeune, le fixant avec une certaine appréhension et n’osant pas penser à la réponse. 'Depuis le début. Entre toi et moi. Est-ce que tu faisais ça par amour ?'

Leodagan lui rendit son regard et le sang commença à goutter abondamment, ses pupilles sombres brillant soudainement et son sourire retombant.

'Je sais pas.'

Il se pencha vers le commandant et déposa ce qui aurait dû être un baiser sur ses lèvres craquelées, son souffle chaud et réconfortant. Il laissa leurs nez s’effleurer quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

'On se reverra, tu sais.'

'Quand je rêverai ?'

L’autre esquissa un rictus amère.

'À tes funérailles ? _Quand_ , Leodagan ?'

'Au revoir. Oh, et oublie pas de sourire. Je t'aime.'

La pièce était noire opaque.

* * *

Bohort se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, surprenant l’infirmière qui était penchée au dessus lui pour lui enlever le cathéter.

“Oh ! Désolée, je—“

“Non, je--laissez.”

Il se laissa faiblement retomber dans son lit, épuisé et encore une fois au bord des larmes.

Non non. Sourire, il devait sourire.

“Vous collègues sont tous derrière la porte, celui qui était hospitalisé aussi. Ils disent qu’ils vous ramènent. Y a deux ados qui insistent vraiment pour vous voir,” l’informa celle-ci, pointant l’entrée de la chambre de sa main libre. “Vous vous sentez de les laisser entrer ?”

Deux ados ? Alors ils....

“Oui, allez y,” répondit-il de façon presque inaudible, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

Immédiatement alors que l’infirmière ouvrit celle-ci que les deux se précipitèrent vers lui, l’étouffant dans leur étreinte et éclatant en de bruyants sanglots.

“Dis moi que c’est pas vrai,” pleurait Yvain, les yeux rouges et abordant une expression de détresse qu’il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. “Dis moi que c’est pas vrai.”

Gauvain avait le visage dans son cou et secouait la tête à répétition, les larmes brûlantes trempant sa chair et dont les tremblements étaient incontrôlables.

“Je suis désolé,” parvint à articuler Bohort, se laissant alors aller contre les deux adolescents et incapable de se calmer.

Il sentit vaguement une pression s’ajouter autour d’eux mais n’y prêta pas attention, ses yeux croisant ceux de Leodagan, calé avec nonchalance contre l’embrasure de la porte.

Il leur souriait doucement et brandissait sa flasque de liqueur au dessus de sa tête.

 _‘À nous et à tout ce que nous aurions pu avoir,’_ semblait-il dire. _‘À nous et à tout ce que nous n’aurons pas.’_


	74. L’Omertà. Fin du Premier Acte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la Partie I, l’Affaire Manilius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheew. En route pour l'acte II, aka l’Affaire Aurelius, mais dans ce même livre.  
> Oui, j’ai pas fermé plein de plot points de l'acte I, soyons logiques, il reste beaucoup de chose à adresser.  
> Merci d’avoir lu jusqu’ici !

Ils se rendirent bientôt compte que tout ça était très vrai, qu’ils auraient à vivre avec et qu’ils n’avaient de toute façon pas le choix. Le retour d’Arthur au commissariat fut un soulagement pour tous bien qu’ils s’assurèrent de le ménager autant que possible, Calogrenant et Lancelot l’épaulant du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient. Séli avait repris les rênes et lui avait interdit de toucher à une arme pendant une période de temps prolongée.

Vivianne n’avait jamais eu autant de patients.

Arthur, Venec, Caius, tous les membres du Département avaient été forcés par l’ex-femme de leur ex-supérieur d’aller régulièrement à leurs séances de thérapie, s’oubliant elle même dans le lot et gentiment rappelée à l’ordre par un Perceval qui l’avait surprise en train de pleurer dans le bureau déserté qu’elle avait récupéré.

Le commissaire et le commandant avaient fini par sortir de l’hôpital et reprendre leurs fonctions, chacun à leur façon. Le plus âgé des deux s’était vite rendu compte que la chemise, pantalon et veste trempées que son partenaire avait laissé chez lui étaient les dernières choses qu’il lui restait et il avait insisté pour les rendre à Séli. Ils sentaient encore sa cologne et il était incapable de penser à autre chose en les sachant chez lui. (“Jetez les, brûlez les, je m’en fiche,” lui avait-il dit. “Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.”)

Caius était devenu un membre à part entière de l’équipe et ce très rapidement puisque Arthur et son cousin avaient déjà à l’époque rempli tous les documents nécessaires et n’attendant que la signature de leur ami, qu’il viendrait apposer quand il en aurait envie. C’était amère mais en perdant deux membres le département K en avait gagné deux autres. L’italien avait eu le droit à un bureau à côté de Lancelot et semblait ravi, du moins aussi ravi que la situation le lui permettait.

Les funérailles de son père, un mois plus tard, furent la dernière fois où Yvain vit son meilleur ami.

Ils n’avaient pas eu le droit de rapatrier le corps, alors le cercueil était vide. Les membres de sa famille se souvenaient parfaitement de celui-ci disant qu’il détestait les enterrements formels, que ça lui foutait des frissons de malaise et que s’il canait (“comment ça, ‘si’ ?” “laisse tomber”) ils feraient mieux de le cramer et puis marre. Au final, ils n’avaient pas eu le choix. Séli et les autres avait voulu s’engager dans un combat judiciaire pour les forcer à leur rendre le corps mais ils avaient peur que ça ne prenne trop de temps et voulaient commencer à faire leur deuil aussi vite que possible. L’avocat affable et sans mauvaises intentions leur avait proposé de demander aux italiens de leur envoyer des photos, peut être. Ils l’avaient viré le jour suivant.

Ainsi aux funérailles, donc, quelque chose s’était brisé dans chacun d’entre eux et surtout dans Guenievre et Yvain. Le première avait passé la cérémonie à pleurer dans l’épaule de Lancelot et ensuite de Caius tandis que son petit frère avait dû partir plus tôt pour se calmer et éviter de faire une crise de nerfs, Simba sur ses talons et la main de Gauvain dans la sienne.

Cornelia, Venec et Dioné étaient évidemment venus et, bien que la dernière ne se rappelle à peine du prénom de celui qu’on pleurait elle offrit volontiers son réconfort aux deux autres, se demandant comment elle se serait sentie si ça lui était arrivé à elle aussi.

Quelque temps après la cérémonie Yvain avait contacté Galessin, sa mère lui ayant dit qu’il avait fini ses travaux d’intérêt général et qu’il était de nouveau libre. Apparemment il lui avait demandé à voir Gauvain, lui jurant qu’il n’avait aucune mauvaises intentions et qu’à présent que sa sentence était levée il était techniquement son gardien légal. Yvain ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais savait que ce n’était pas le cas de son copain. L’homme s’était pointé chez eux sur sa demande et avait expliqué à celui qu’il considérait comme son neveu qu’il était venu pour lui. Quand Gauvain s’était tourné vers son meilleur ami avec confusion celui-ci lui avait dit qu’il lui demandait d’aller avec lui, que c’était mieux ainsi. (“On peut...on peut faire moit-moit pour Simba.” “Non non. Tu en as plus besoin que moi, Yvain.”)

Son ami de toujours était parti sans pleurer en l’embrassant une dernière fois, Guenievre le serrant aussi fort que possible dans ses bras (“moi je suis là, d’accord ? Tu sais comment me contacter, quand tu veux.”) et même Séli lui souriait tristement.

Il s’était effondré dans la voiture de son oncle, tiraillé entre la joie de le revoir et la douleur d’avoir à quitter ceux qui étaient tout autant sa famille que lui et qui s’effritaient petit à petit, rongés par la perte de celui qui aurait dû être son beau père. Galessin habitait à l’autre bout du pays, tout au sud. C’était une bonne demi-journée de route en voiture, alors il était allé récupérer ses affaires chez Bohort et avait fait le trajet, sur son téléphone pendant une bonne partie et ne voulant pas regarder derrière lui.

Il changea de modèle et de carte SIM dès qu’il pu, gardant l’ancien dans un placard et n’y touchant pas.

Yvain essaya de se concentrer sur son travail, c’est à dire servir de semblant de secrétaire pour les membres du Département K, sa mémoire toute particulière pratique pour les enquêtes mais son manque de minutie et de soin des points faibles assez handicapants. Il avait un appartement à lui tout seul, Guenievre et sa mère venant garder le chien de temps en temps et au fil du temps se mettant à inviter des amis qu’il rencontrait dans les bars, sans nouvelles de Gauvain. Il avait essayé de le joindre mais le numéro n’était plus attribué. Il avait aussi changé de téléphone, après ça.

Ils perdirent un autre membre dans les six mois qui suivirent.

Bohort s’était vu offrir une place de commissaire chez lui dans un tout nouveau commissariat avec une toute nouvelle équipe. Rien de semblable à son département ici, évidemment, c’était un poste qui gérerait les affaires récentes et lambda. C’était pour le féliciter d’avoir clôturé l’affaire Claudas et Dorin.

Il l’accepta.

Arthur avait insisté pour faire un pot de départ mais il avait décliné avec un rire amère. L’alcool et lui ne donnaient pas de bons résultats. Il avait fait des affaires et avait laissé son bureau à Calogrenant, lui demandant de prendre soin de la dernière fleur qui restait dans son pot. (“C’est une zephyranthe. En anglais ils appellent ça rainflower.”)

C’est comme ça que chacun se rendit compte qu’il était plus facile d’oublier quelqu’un que de devenir ami avec. Après quinze ans d’amitié ni Merlin, ni Bohort ni Gauvain n’avaient fini par donner des nouvelles.

Ce n’était pas faute de se l’être promis, le docteur avait proposé de venir de temps à autre, se mettre au jus et leur passer le bonjour, idem pour le nouveau commissaire et le copain d’Yvain avait juré de passer des coups de fil pour s’assurer qu’ils allaient bien. Au départ Bohort tint le coup et réussissait à prendre le temps de les joindre, puis les mois s’étaient enchaînés et les appels se firent de moins en moins nombreux.

Elias avait envoyé un mail à Merlin mais évidemment, pas de réponse.

Gauvain était passé inconnu au bataillon très tôt, lui aussi.

Venec continuait ses activités et passait de l’Italie à la France plus facilement qu’on n’enfilait des chaussettes. Les dîners chez Cornelia et sa mère avec Arthur étaient devenus plus courants bien qu’ils aient un goût amer, du moins au tout début.

La blonde avait ouvert un Saint Emilion de 2009 un soir, et elle avait été incapable d’arrêter de pleurer.

Leonius passait souvent les voir lui aussi, puis un jour il disparut du radar sans plus d’informations que ça. Aucune nouvelles du sénat, aucune du côté de Cornelia, le vide.

Yvain avait commencé à ramener une fille chez lui, de plus en plus souvent. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il cherchait avec ça, peut être qu’il voulait essayer quelque chose de nouveau, histoire de se changer les idées. S’il se rendait compte de l’égoïsme dont il faisait preuve il semblait déterminé à passer outre. Il resta avec elle au moins deux ans puis chacun finit par décider d’arrêter le tir pour éviter d’avoir trop de regrets. Il ne la revit plus jamais, elle non plus. Il ne sût pas trop si elle restait avec lui le soir quand il pleurait par pitié, si elle le pensait quand elle le prenait dans ses bras et qu’elle lui disait que tout s’arrangerait avec le temps. Il était reconnaissant de l’avoir connu.

L’ironie du sort voulu qu’il oublia son prénom quelque temps après. De toute façon, les gens s’enchaînaient les uns après les autres dans une vie, il l’avait appris de la pire façon possible, alors il se dit qu’il y en aurait peut être d’autres des Gauvains et des Demetras, ou alors il n’y en aurait peut être pas.

De leur côté, l’équipe d’Aquitaine s’était rendue aux funérailles et leur avait proposé leur aide et coopération si jamais ils s’en sentaient l’envie. De ce fait leur présence au département K se multiplia au cours des années, Rohan promu au grade de commandant après une enquête particulièrement bien menée et Emilian déclarant leurs fiançailles peu de temps après. Alauda pleura en les étouffant de joie et ce soir là, l’alcool coula à flot. Caius tomba même malade parce qu’il avait mangé trop de sucres en forme de cœur. Lancelot avait passé le lendemain chez lui pour le forcer à manger autre chose que des coquillettes au beurre, chose qui s’avéra tâche plus complexe que prévue. Malgré tout, Rohan insistait pour attendre avant de se marier. (“Attendre quoi ?” “Je sais pas. Mais quelque chose.”)

* * *

Cinq ans s’écoulèrent et ils tentèrent de retrouver un semblant de routine comme ils le pouvaient, cherchant du réconfort auprès des uns et des autres. Arthur se demandait ce que ses anciens amis étaient devenus, le cadre datant d’il y a à présent vingt ans trônant fièrement sur son bureau, le visage de lui plus jeune et les cheveux courts lui renvoyant un sourire qu’il n’arrivait plus à reproduire.

Il décida de se les recouper après ça, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il se dit que c’était plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Caius s’en chargea et ça lui fit bizarre, au début, de sentir la brise sur sa nuque. Venec avait rit et lui avait dit que ça lui allait très bien. (“Un vrai centurion romain !”)

On était en toute fin de décembre et la tempête battait son plein quand il entendit à nouveau parler de Rome. Leonius se tenait au pas de la porte, haletant de couvert de neige, un homme aux cheveux très courts et aux yeux très verts l’accompagnant et dévisageant intensément l’ancien maggiore.

Chacun se précipita vers eux, inquiets qu’ils aient eu à traverser la ville avec un tel temps et les pressant de retirer leurs manteaux et de s’assoir, Karadoc leur proposant du café de sa machine personnelle. Le sénateur déclina (“je préfère le thé.” “J’ai ça aussi.” “Alors ce sera avec plaisir.”) tandis que l’autre accepta l’offre avec une grande joie.

Yvain fixait l’homme aux yeux dorés en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, ses cheveux longs et sa barbe lui donnant un air plus dur et le vieillissant.

“Papà ?”

Le deuxième homme leva les yeux vers Caius et hocha la tête, prenant une gorgée de la boisson brûlante avant de lui répondre.

“Ciao. Ça fait longtemps, désolé pour l’absence,” sourit-il, sa voix teintée d’un fort accent italien et butant sur quelques mots, demandant ça et là des précisions à Leonius. “Je suis le papá de votre ami,” expliqua t’il, tenant consciencieusement sa tasse entre ses mains gantées. “J’étais en Amérique, come dici...stati uniti.”

“Aux États-Unis ?” Tenta Arthur, lançant un regard confus à Caius. “Ça fait...je ne vous avais jamais rencontré.”

“Sì, ça fait beaucoup de temps. Leo, come si dice venticinque ?”

“Vingt-cinq ans. Il était très occupé et n’avait que peu de temps pour faire l’allez-retour,” expliqua le sénateur. “D’où son absence.”

“Et il venait seulement voir ma mère et moi,” précisa l’ancien maggiore en se tournant vers le commissaire, comme pour tout expliquer. “Je crois que personne de la caserne l’avait jamais vu. Ah si, p’t’être Papinius.”

“Je travaille avec Interpol. J’ai besoin d’aide,” dit lentement l’homme, reposant son café. “Oh, scuza ! Je suis Aelius Camillus. Très impoli de ma part. Piacere,” s’exclama t’il, serrant la main d’Arthur et de Lancelot.

“Une affaire sur Rome ?” Demanda Calogrenant, haussant un sourcil. “Pas sûr que—“

“Écoutons le d’abord,” l’interrompit son supérieur, secouant la tête. “Il se passe quoi ? C’était plutôt calme, ces cinq dernières années.”

“C’est à cause dei senatori,” expliqua Aelius, lançant un regard penaud à Leonius. “Sallustius et Capito.”

“Évidemment,” râla Blaise, grinçant des dents. “C’est quoi, cette fois ?”

“Per il processo de—ehi Leo, come si chiama la troia ?”

“Cassius.”

“Sì, sì sì. Io ricordo. Ils veulent incriminer, sai...”

Il laissa planer le reste de sa phrase.

“Quel rapport avec nous ?” Demanda Arthur, les poings serrés dans son dos.

“Je veux prouver che, come, Sallustius et Capito ont empoisonné mon frère. Ça aidera à dire qu’ils sont mauvais et pas crédibles pour il-cazzo, come si dice processo in francese ?”

“Le procès,” compléta son fils en hochant la tête. “Mon oncle est mort sans raison à l'époque, sans qu'on sache pourquoi.”

“Tu m’en avais jamais parlé,” s’étonna le commissaire, le dévisageant avec surprise. “Désolé d’apprendre ça, en tout cas.”

“C'rien, j'avais pas entendu parler de l'histoire avant y a quelques temps de toute façon.”

“Et vous pensez qu’on serait capables de foutre ces deux derrières les barreaux ?” Demanda Lancelot avec plus de froideur qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. “Parce que Glaucia et co. courent toujours. Enfin...ils sont toujours chez eux, au chaud.”

“Je le pense, sì, ça fait trop longtemps que j’aspère.”

“Que t’attends, papá. È così si dici,” rectifia Caius avec un sourire. “Vous pensez qu’on peut l’aider ?” Plaida t’il, se tournant vers ses collègues et amis, le regard rempli d’espoir.

Arthur expira douloureusement et acquiesça, posant les mains bien à plat sur son bureau.

“Ça a commencé avec toi en été y a cinq ans, ça se finira avec toi, en hiver, et _maintenant._ ”


	75. "We live in the flicker." Acte II.

“Dispiace, je sais que c’est une surprise, je n’avais pas prévu tout ça,” continua Aelius, posant sa tasse vide sur le bureau de son fils. “C’est très, eh, insolito—bizarre, sì, per che j’ai reçu une note.”

“Une note ?” S’étonna Lancelot, allant récupérer le thé de Leonius et le lui tendant tandis que l’autre ôtait ses gants. “Quel genre de note ?”

“Qui, c’est ça.”

Le père de Caius brandit un fin bout de papier sur lequel étaient rédigés exactement deux mots.

“Monte Vesuvio ? Le Vésuve ? Du genre, celui qui a intoxiqué les romains et fait cramer Pompéi et Herculaneum ?”

Tous se tournèrent vers un Perceval aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, arrêté dans son geste.

“Bah quoi ? Tout le monde sait ça.”

“Intoxiqué les romains ? Je croyais qu’ils étaient morts à cause des coulées de lave ?” Demanda Calogrenant, adossé à la porte de son bureau.

“Non non, il a raison, ils se sont d’abord fait avoir par les fumées toxiques...” confirma Arthur, fixant son lieutenant avec curiosité. “Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche Perceval ?”

“Mais parce qu’il risque de nous cramer tous !” S’écria l’autre, secouant fortement la tête. “Franchement, c’est super dangereux !”

“Mais il est—“

“Pas été activité depuis 1944,” précisa Blaise, un sourcil haussé. “Puis par ‘nous cramer’ tu sous entend qu’on va y foutre les pieds.”

“Chiaro, c’est ce que je vous demande,” précisa Aelius, assez mal à l’aise. “Moi je crois que en fait, c’est comme une, come, caccia—“

“Chasse au trésor,” précisa le sénateur. “On pense que c’est comme une étape pour lancer une sorte de quête.”

“Mais une quête de quoi ?” S’agaça le quartier maître, sentant déjà son mal de tête grandir. “La quête du Graal, peut être ?”

“No. Non lo so. J’ai besoin que vous m’ai...diez ? M’aidiez ? S’il vous plaît.”

Arthur soupira avant d’hocher la tête, prenant place près des deux nouveaux arrivants.

“Je viens de vous dire, on va vous venir en aide. Mais je vois pas en quoi le Vésuve va nous aider....la personne qui vous envoyé ça a quand même pas foutu un truc dans son cratère...”

“Tu penses que ça peut être qui, au fait ?” S’étonna Caius, jetant un coup d’œil à son père. “Quand même pas le cousin revenu des morts...”

“No, no. Chiaro no. Ma je pense que peut être quelqu’un...adjuvant ? Un adjuvant pour nous,” répondit Aelius, hochant la tête. “Quelqu’un qui n’aime pas Sallustius e Capito. Ou quelqu’uns. Avec un s.”

“Donc on repart en Italie ?” Souffla le maître d’armes, n’ayant jusqu’ici pas daigné l’ouvrir. “Ça commence à être sérieusement lourd.”

“Ditto,” railla Blaise, le pointant du bras.

Le commissaire leva les yeux au ciel avant de dévisager son équipe.

“Bon. Bah...qui veut venir ? Non, Perceval et Karadoc vous restez ici.”

“Moi j’aimerais bien,” dit soudainement Yvain, trop occupé à caresser Simba et lancer des sales regards au temps dehors pour participer. “Guenievre elle m’a donné des cours d’italien, du coup je connais un peu les bases quoi.”

Son grand cousin le fixa quelque secondes, retrouvant plus que nécessairement les traits de son père sur son visage rempli d’amertume. C’est vrai qu’il pourrait être utile, puis il avait le chien avec lui...

“D’accord. Tu viens. Lancelot, de la partie ?”

“Je parle pas italien, moi.”

“No problemo !” Rit Aelius, lui tapant amicalement le dos. “Je peux aider. Caius aussi.”

Le capitaine baissa les yeux d’un air ravi et haussa les épaules, rendant son sourire à l’ancien maggiore.

“Bon, pourquoi pas. Puis vous aurez bien besoin d’un neurone fonctionnel si la ou les personnes se les jouent au Da Vinci Code.”

“Va te faire foutre, bon, ça fait quatre, cinq si Venec nous rejoint là bas...sept avec vous deux,” finit-il, regardant les deux hommes. “Le reste, vous bougez pas d’ici.”

“Dieu merci.”

“Oui bon ça va, Blaise, hein. Vous avez vu Séli ? Il s’agirait de lui dire.”

“Maman est chez elle, j’peux l’appeler s’tu veux,” proposa Yvain, son téléphone déjà en main.

“Ce serait sympa, oui.”

Son petit cousin hocha la tête avant de se lever et de placer le mobile au milieu des bureaux, activant le haut parleur. Quelques sonneries retentirent avant que celle qui terrifiait le district ne décroche, toujours de sa bonne humeur caractéristique.

[Non.]

“Ravi de t’entendre, c’était pour te dire qu’on allait en Italie avec les autres, pas tous hein, on a une affaire sur les bras, courtoisie du père de Caius,” l’informa immédiatement le commissaire, souriant à moitié. “Je voulais te prévenir.”

[....mais quel con, ah mais quel _con_ !] s’écria Séli, une main sur son front et les épaules lourdes. [Les événements d’il y a cinq ans vous ont rien appris, pignoufs ?!]

“Cinq ans ?”

“Je t’expliquerai, papá.”

“Justement,” poursuivit Lancelot, se penchant sur le téléphone. “On fait ça...pour lui. En quelque sorte ?”

“Voilà. C’est important. Oh, et on t’emprunte Yvain.”

[Arthur, éteins le haut parleur, faut qu’on cause.]

Le commissaire fronça les sourcils mais s’exécuta, ignorant les regards surpris de ses collègues.

“Oui ?”

[Écoute. Il est grand, il a besoin de changement, je vais pas te l’interdire. Mais merde, fais gaffe à lui. Il risque tellement, tu le sais...si quelque chose lui arrivait, je sais pas ce que...]

Arthur se tourna pour regarder son petit cousin aux yeux noirs et ternes à moitié cachés par ses longs cheveux tombant de son front, les dents plus crocs qu’autre chose. Il en avait chié, en cinq ans.

Cinq ans. Yvain sans Gauvain, c’était un peu comme Perceval sans Karadoc, Bohort sans-- _peu importe._

En tout cas, ça faisait bizarre.

“Je te promets que je le perds pas des yeux. Il est sous notre protection. J’te jure.”

[Fais gaffe. S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...]

“Il lui arrivera rien. Il est pas tard, on peut décoller dans pas longtemps. J’te laisse.”

[C’est ça. Et fais le un peu parler italien, il a emmerdé sa sœur pour qu’elle lui apprenne mais il l’utilise pas ici. Ça le fera pratiquer.]

“Capisco,” dit-il doucement, raccrochant et rendant son téléphone à Yvain. “Aelius, on peut partir de suite ?”

“Chiaro, mais ça va, avec le temps ?” S’inquiéta l’autre, regardant autour de lui. “C’est très rapide comme départ.”

“Sitôt partis sitôt l’affaire de résolue,” philosopha Calogrenant, trop heureux de rester ici. “Courage en tout cas. On est ici si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit. Notre comm...”

Il vacilla et plissa les yeux, conscient d’avoir utilisé les mauvais mots.

“...vous est toujours ouverte.”

Arthur le remercia d’un faible sourire et d’un hochement de tête.

“Mais on prend pas d’affaires ?” S’étonna Caius, debout et rangeant les tasses dans l’évier. “Pas d’habits de rechange, rien ?”

“On improvisera là bas,” acquiesça Leonius, remettant ses gants. “Ah, merci du thé, au fait.”

“De rien,” lança vaguement Karadoc par dessus son épaule, levant un pouce. “Je sais pas comment vous pouvez boire ça, moi je trouve que ça a le goût de la pisse de chat.”

“Andiamo alors,” soupira Arthur, se couvrant de son manteau écarlate. “C’est parti pour le Vésuve.”

* * *

Quand il lui avait dit qu’ils se reverraient, il ne s’était pas spécialement attendu à ça.

Leodagan le fixait d’un air amusé, assis en tailleur sur le bureau et sirotant bruyamment un jus à la paille. C’était son cinquième de l’heure, chose qui devenait particulièrement alertante.

“À quoi tu joues ?” S’agaça Bohort, ses yeux cernés pesant des tonnes et sa cicatrice à l’arcade lui lançant plus que d’ordinaire. “Ça t’arrive de vouloir me laisser tranquille ?”

‘Si tu voulais être tranquille je serais pas là,’ répliqua calmement l’autre homme, passant à sa sixième brique de jus. ‘C’est l’enquête sur laquelle tu travailles qui te pose problème ?’

“Pas du tout ! L’équipe a fait du bon travail et le coupable est sur le point d’être mis derrière les verrous,” protesta le commissaire, fixant l’autre homme des éclairs dans les yeux. “C’est toi qui t’incrustes sans que j’en ai envie ou besoin.”

‘Un italien ? Quoique, logique, on est au sud...’

“Italien ou non ça ne change rien. Bon sang, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas lâcher plus d’informations, ça fait trois heures qu’on le fait mijoter,” s’énerva soudainement Bohort, tapant du poing sur son bureau. “Qu’est-ce que ça lui coûte ?!”

‘Je voudrais pas mettre de l’huile sur le feu,’ commença Leodagan, posant sa brique sur ledit bureau, se redescendant et se penchant par dessus l’épaule du plus jeune. ‘Mais tu vois l’omertà ? Quelque chose me dit...te dit, du coup, que ça a à voir avec ça.’

Le commissaire se retourna pour le fixer, ses traits se contractant sous la fatigue et par son envie de balancer quelque chose au sol.

“Qu’est-ce qu’un gamin de vingt ans qui veut braquer une pharmacie à avoir avec ça ?”

‘Ah mais j’en sais rien, à toi de me dire. Mais s’il est si catégorique et terrifié pendant les interrogatoires, et je dis pas que c’est à cause de tes méthodes foireuses, et bah p’t’être que c’est parce qu’il y a anguille sous roche.’

Bohort leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras et s’appuyant aussi sur son bureau.

“Génial, donc tu ne me sers à rien, comme fantôme.”

‘Ça existe pas les fantômes. C’est juste toi qui perd la boule depuis cinq ans, moi j’y peux rien,’ rit le plus vieux, posant une main sur sa joue, l’autre ne sentant même pas une brise sur sa peau. ‘Essaye de le cuisiner un peu plus. Tu te souviens de nos interrogatoires de l’époque ?’

“Non.”

‘Génial ! Donc tu fais ça !’ Acquiesça Leodagan en lui montrant la sortie du bureau du doigt. ‘Et évite de faire peur à tes employés, on croirait me voir.’

“Inutile et hypocrite. Génial.”

‘Qui est l’hypocrite de nous deux ?’

Bohort referma la porte dans un claquement bruyant.

* * *

“D’accord, monsieur...Salerno, c’est ça ?”

“Oui, m’sieur.”

“Plus besoin de me dire pourquoi vous avez essayé de braquer cette pharmacie,” lui sourit froidement Bohort, posant avec nonchalance son dossier sur la table en fer de la salle d’interrogation. “J’espère que vous êtes content.”

“Oui, m’sieur.”

Le commissaire s’assit et le fixa d’un œil morne, la comparaison aux cadavres qu’avait un jour fait Leodagan plus exacte que jamais.

“Dites moi seulement d’où vous viennent vos ordres. Et ensuite je vous laisse tranquille.”

Le jeune homme au nose-piercing écarquilla les yeux, ne s’attendant définitivement pas à ce retournement de situation.

“Pardon ?”

“Vous repartez libre.”

Les membres de l’équipe de Bohort avait froncé les sourcils, plus par confusion que par mauvaise humeur. Une des jeunes femmes, la capitaine, se pencha sur le micro en appuyant sur un bouton.

“Euh...m’sieur ? Vous êtes sur que—“

“Laissez. Je m’en sors très bien sans vous,” la coupa son supérieur, sa voix tranchante et ses yeux ne quittant pas l’homme devant lui.

“Alors ? Vous êtes encore jeune, quoi, 20 ans ? Vous avez la vie devant vous...”

Il pensa vaguement à un homme aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux chaleureux qui l'avait accueillit au Département K, il y avait 20 ans de ça.

“Je peux pas,” s’agita l’autre, la peur visible dans ses prunelles claires. “Je peux pas, sinon...”

“Juste le lieu,” insista Bohort, se rapprochant de lui par dessus la table. “C’est tout ce que je demande.”

Le jeune homme baissa le regard, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans sa chair et une goutte de sueur sur son front perlant le long de son visage avant d’atterrir sur son avant bras.

“Leur dites pas que je vous l’ai dit,” plaida t’il, le ton suffisamment bas pour que ceux derrière la glace n’entendent pas, “j’vous en supplie.”

“Je vais pas aller me frotter aux mafieux,” rit doucement Bohort, sa voix au même niveau sonore. “Alors ?”

“Napoli. C’est tout—c’est tout ce que je peux dire. Est-ce que—est-ce que je peux y aller ?”

Le commissaire haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête, ordonnant à un de ses subordonnés de lui ouvrir la porte pour le laisser sortir.

“Merci.”

“Leur dites pas, sinon j’suis foutu.”

‘Alors, qu’est ce que j’avais dit ?’ Jubila Leodagan, assis contre la glace et le fixant, absolument ravi. ‘Du coup tu vas faire quoi ? Petit voyage impromptu à Naples ? Quoique, en hiver, il doit pas faire bien chaud...’

“Je n’ai pas le choix,” soupira Bohort, lui rendant son regard, beaucoup plus contrarié.

“Patron ? Vous parlez à qui ?” S’inquiéta la capitaine, entrant dans la pièce. “Vous êtes sûr que c’était une bonne idée de...”

“Bon. Vous êtes en charge du district en mon absence,” déclara t’il soudainement, se levant et la dépassant sans lui accorder un regard.

“Votre...vous partez ?”

“Quelques jours. Je vous fais confiance.”

“Mais patron—“

“Je dois passer récupérer quelqu’un mais estimez qu’à huit heures ce soir l’équipe sera à vous pour une petite semaine, au moins.”

Il lui sourit à moitié, sans aucune bonté.

“Courage.”

* * *

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez qu’il aille foutre à Naples ?” S’étonna un homme aux yeux tombants et à la voix traînante. “Il parle pas la langue.”

“Moi non plus et pourtant ça ne m’arrête pas.”

“Bon bah...z’avez qu’à lui demander, hein,” soupira l’homme dans le pas de la porte, se retournant pour appeler quelqu’un.

Des tambourinements retentirent, sûrement que l’autre dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

“Oh ! Bonjour, comment tu vas ?” Sourit Gauvain, prenant Bohort dans ses bras. “Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?”

Le plus vieux lui rendit l’embrassade avant de se reculer, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et tentant d’avoir l’air aussi détendu que possible.

“Ça te tente, un voyage à Naples ?”


	76. Carpe Noctem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nubes atra et horrenda igneis piritus tortis vibratisque piritus tortis rupta [...] Nec multo post illa nubes descendere in terras, opperire maria.”

La logistique, ça avait jamais été leur truc. Devaient-il prendre deux voitures ? Y aller par l’autoroute ? Non, trop loin. Puis les routes italiennes n’avaient ni foi ni loi. Enfin peut être la loi de la jungle, si.

Louer une voiture à Rome après s’y être rendu en avion avait été le meilleur compromis, vu et approuvé par tous. Pour Yvain c’était la première fois qu’il foutait les pieds dans la capitale italienne, '‘fin nan, on avait fait un voyage avec l’école quand j’étais en sixième’ mais visiblement, il ne se souvenait de rien. ‘C’est pas à Rome le grand truc avec les piliers grecs ?’ ‘Le Parthenon ?’ ‘Ouais.’ ‘Non....c’est en Grèce.’ ‘Ah.’

Le vol jusqu’à Rome avait été bref et sans trop d’accrocs, outre Lancelot qui avait fini par revomir le repas servi dans l’avion une fois à l’aéroport, réalisant par la même occasion qu’il ne supportait pas le mélange de fromage fondant et de fortes turbulences.

Tempête de merde.

Ils avaient loué les voitures une fois arrivés, Venec leur ayant fait un prix ‘je suis ton copain. Tu pourrais pas me le faire gratuit ?’ ‘Scuzi bello, en amour comme à la guerre l’argent continue de faire tourner le monde....vous perdez pas à Naples.’

Il n’avait pas pu les accompagner, déçu mais ayant beaucoup trop de travail sur les bras pour se le permettre. Il avait encore la disparition de Verinus et la corruption de ses hommes au travers de la gorge, même cinq ans après, choses qui l’avaient endurci dans sa façon de gérer son business.

La route des supposées quatre heures entre la capitale et le Vésuve, en revanche...

Lancelot avait failli en venir aux mains avec Arthur pour lui interdire de conduire, ‘non, plutôt crever. Surtout que c’est ce qui risque d’arriver si t’es au volant.’ et s’y collant finalement. Arthur boudait à côté de Leonius sur la banquette arrière, se demandant ce qu’il se passait dans l’autre voiture avec Aelius, Caius et Yvain.

Ça devait être plus calme, se disait-il.

“E RITORNATO A NAAAAPOLI—“

“DOPO DIECI ANNI A BROOKLYN—“

“Pas...pasquale americano ?

“BALLANDO IL MAMBO ALL’ITALIANO !”

Quand la voiture de Caius les dépassa à une vitesse absolument outrageuse, les trois membres à l’intérieur hurlant quelque chose qui ressemblait à “HEY MAMBO, MAMBO ITALIANO !” et ponctué d’aboiements enthousiastes Lancelot manqua de s’étrangler de peur, se retournant, fixant le sénateur et pointant le bolide d'un air complètement hystérique.

“Ouais, il sait faire la fête Ael.”

“C’est pas 130 la limite ?!”

“La limite tu la sens dans ton cœur bambino,” assura Leonius en hochant la tête d’un air tranquille.

Ils avaient fait le voyage en un peu moins de trois heures.

“Plus jamais,” avait murmuré faiblement le seul blond de l’équipe après être sorti de la voiture en titubant et ayant manqué de s’écrouler sous l’adrénaline.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés dans une aire d’autoroute juste avant de sortir de celle-ci, vérifiant l’itinéraire du GPS pour le Vésuve.

“Jamais franchi la limite des 200km ?” Demanda Caius avec compassion, lui tapotant l’épaule en riant. “Benvenuto nel sud !”

“T’es de Naples toi en plus, non ?” S’enquit Arthur, jetant sa boîte de sandwich dans la poubelle la plus proche. “Ça va être pratique si ça tourne vraiment à la course d’orientation.”

“Je vous montrerai mon chez moi,” lui sourit en ami, regardant son père qui hochait la tête en souriant. “C’est modeste mais c’est pas loin de la mer et du quartier espagnol.”

“Un quartier espagnol ? En Italie ?”

“Bof, ils ont bien un quartier chinois à Londres,” s'amusa l’ancien maggiore. “Il est quelle heure ?”

“Bientôt cinq heures et demi,” l’informa Yvain, sortant son téléphone. “Tiens y a pas genre, des horaires ?”

“Al Vesuvio ? Sì, on peut être dessus à la fin de six heures,” expliqua Aelius en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. “Il faut y aller.”

“Arthur, j’t’en supplie, conduis. Je vais pas tenir sinon,” plaidait misérablement Lancelot, montant sur la banquette arrière à côté d’un Leonius hilare qui ne faisait aucun effort pour réprimer son rire. “C’est ça, moquez vous tous, moi j’aime pas jouer à la formule un sur les autoroutes !”

“Ah, les français,” dit Yvain, levant les yeux au ciel et souriant à moitié.

“Toi aussi t’es français sale gosse,” grommela le blond, levant son majeur dans sa direction.

“Un quart italien, donc moins français que toi,” lui répondit le plus jeune, lui rendant son geste et faisant rentrer Simba dans la voiture. “À toute !”

Arthur s’était attelé à consciencieusement suivre Caius le long de l’étroite route en zigzag qui montait vers l’impressionnant volcan. Il avait aussi manqué d’accrocher trois voitures et sept piétons (Lancelot avait compté) mais ça, c’était visiblement à cause des autres et pas de lui. Plus ils passaient de temps en Italie et plus le commissaire reprenait ses marques et les mauvaises habitudes qui allaient avec, c’est à dire utiliser des insultes et des klaxons pour ponctuer ses phrases et apostropher les autres conducteurs. Cet homme n’avait aucune patience et le mettre sur une route était la meilleure façon de le prouver.

Un jeune homme les interpella au détour d’un tournant, levant la main vers eux et leur faisant signe de se ranger à ses côtés. Une cabane se tenait derrière lui, un parasol et une minuscule table en plastique sur laquelle reposaient des pièces et des billets enfoncés dans les graviers.

“Ciao, vuoi visitare il Vesuvio ?* Ah scuzi, español ? Français ?” Se corrigea t’il, voyant l’expression perdue de Lancelot et lui souriant chaleureusement. “Très tard. Pas possible. Non é possibile.”

Aelius se contenta de secouer la tête et de pointer du menton l’argent sur la table sans sortir de la voiture. L’homme le fixa quelques secondes avant de s’écarter.

“Francese,” précisa Caius, levant le pouce.

“Faut voir avec l’autre—les autres,” compléta le pauvre homme, soudainement mal à l’aise. “Presto il est...ah, come dice, presto six thirty, is closed.”

“It’s okay,” le rassura le père du maggiore, passant à l’anglais par réflexe. “We have a permit. Grazie.”

“Prego...”

Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées les croisa à se moment là dans le sens inverse, sa plaque marquée italienne et roulant légèrement plus vite que recommandé, surtout sur ce genre de route.

“Vraiment, y a des fous,” râla Arthur sans remarquer que son meilleur venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les trois kilomètres les séparant furent ponctués d’un Yvain incapable de se sortir la chanson chantée plus tôt de la tête et de Leonius expliquant à un Lancelot fasciné tous les détails sur Pompéi et sur comment les pauvres romains avaient péri.

“Faut s’arrêter ici,” indiqua Caius à Arthur, pointant une porte en bois qui faisait très western. “On monte à pied, y a genre 400m de dénivelé. Mais c’est du sable donc on s’enfonce et ça fatigue vite.”

“À pied ? Ça va être trop crevant,” grommela le plus jeune de la troupe, rapidement coupé pas Simpa qui s’était allègrement lancé vers la montée en aboyant. “Hé ! Simba ! Non, mauvais ch—“

“You can’t come now,” Les informa un femme emmitouflée dans un lourd manteau en fourrure. “Is closed.”

“Sure, tell that to the people that just came down the hill,” répliqua Aelius dans un anglais parfait et teinté d’un fort accent New Yorkais. “C’mon. We’ll pay you double.”

La femme hésita une demi-seconde avant de soupirer et d’ouvrir la porte pour les laisser passer.

“One hour. No more.”

Les six hommes la remercièrent en hochant la tête et Yvain trottinant pour rattraper son chien.

“You english ?” Demanda t’elle au père de Caius, haussant un fin sourcil tracé au crayon.

“Why ?”

“The men before you, they are English too I think. They say they are. Lot of English people today.”

Il fronça les sourcils et garda ça dans un coin de sa tête, n’ajoutant rien et suivant les autres.

Chacun remercia intérieurement le fait qu’il fasse froid et pas 34°C, l’ascension rendue moins désagréable et plus rapide. Seul le plus jeune et Caius semblaient avoir suffisamment d’énergie pour arriver en haut sans s’évanouir, le sénateur râlant qu’il était trop vieux pour ces conneries et Arthur prétendant que tout ça n’améliorait pas sa scoliose. ‘Mais t’as pas de scoliose.’ ‘Ferme ta gueule.’ ‘Comme la chèvre de compagnie ?’ ‘Toi aussi la ferme Yvain.’

Malgré tout ils en virent à bout, s’approchant du cratère et retenant leur souffle en voyant le trou béant au milieu de celui-ci, telle la gorge d’un mauvais diable prêt à les engloutir.

“Bon. Et bah on y est. On fait quoi maint’nant ?” Demanda Lancelot, accoudé à la corde de sûreté. “Parce que sur le papier il y a avait pas écrit quoi que ce soit d’autre, si ?”

Aelius sortit le papier en question, le tournant dans tous les sens et secouant la tête.

“No, rien d’autre. Très biza-ah ! Cazzo !”

Il l’avait laissé tomber sur le sol sale et couvert de pierres de volcan, le teintant immédiatement d’un gris beige sale. Il le ramassa aussi vite que possible, soufflant dessus et essuyant la paume de ses mains sur son manteau avec mécontentement.

“Che—“

“Ça ne va pas ?” S’inquiéta Arthur, s’approchant de lui en suant à grosses gouttes. “L’écriture ne s’est quand même pas—“

Il s’arrêta dans son élan en remarquant que bien au contraire, l’écriture d’origine ne s’était absolument pas effacée mais que surtout d’autres mots y étaient apparus, écrits d’une couleur qui aurait à la fois pu être qualifiée de bleu profond ou de violet.

“Mais qu’est-ce que...”

“C’est la poussière qui fait ça. ‘ttendez,” commença Caius, ramassant une pierre au sol et la frottant contre le papier en faisant attention à ne pas le déchirer. “Et voilà, qu’est-ce que je disais !” S’exclama t’il, ravi, faisant apparaître le reste de la phrase de façon plus lisible.

“C’est du latin,” remarqua Lancelot, jetant à son tour un coup d’œil au papier. “Quelqu’un parle latin ici ? On a toujours Google Traduction mais pas sûr que ça marche super bien.”

“Moi j’en ai fait au collège et au lycée,” informa Yvain, haussant les épaules. “Mais j’me souviens de rien.”

“Je peux peut être aider,” proposa Leonius, s’avançant et demandant au fils de son ami de lui donner le papier. “Voyons, ah, c’est du Pline.”

“Pline ?”

“Historien latin, entre autres. Il est mort vers Pompéi, en 79. Il voulait observer le phénomène et porter secours aux gens,” lui expliqua le sénateur, lisant lentement l’inscription. “Il n’avait que 56 ans...bref.”

Il releva la tête, pointant vaguement Yvain du doigt.

“Est-ce que tu pourrais écrire sur ton téléphone pendant que je dicte ?”

“Ah, euh, ouais,” acquiesça l’autre, s’approchant de son grand père d’un air alerte. “Okay, j’suis dans mes notes.”

“Parfait. Alors...”

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelques minutes, pointant du doigt certains mots avec insistance et faisant des cercles autour d’eux, les joignant à d’autres et fronçant les sourcils avec sérieux et concentration.

“D’accord. Donc, ce cher Pline nous dit : ‘un épouvantable nuage noir, déchiré par de rapides flashs en’...disons, ‘en zigzag,’ tu notes ?”

“Ouaip ouaip.”

“Bueno, bueno sì, zigzag...là ça coupe. Ensuite, ‘rapidement après, le nuage se mit à descendre avant de recouvrir la mer.’ Ah ! Il parle de l’éruption du Vésuve et de ce qu’il en a vu.”

“Wow, trop classe ! T’as été super vite !” S’écria Yvain, rangeant son téléphone. “Donc c’est bon ? C’était l’étape un ?”

“Mais la personne veut qu’on aille à Pompéi ? C’est pas la porte à côté. Enfin, on la voit d’ici mais quand même...” S’étonna Caius, perdu. “À moins...”

“Herculaneum,” comprit alors Aelius, croisant les bras. “Je pense c’est ça...la ville. Pas Pompei. Trop simple. Herculaneum est mieux conserva—conservée.”

“Et moins connue,” ajouta Lancelot, qui n’avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. “Ce serait l’étape numéro deux ?”

“Visiblement. Sauf que là il est tard,” précisa Arthur, fixant l’horizon. “Oh. Le soleil se couche, regardez. C’est splendide.”

Les cinq autres se tournèrent, plissant les yeux pour longuement observer l’astre du jour disparaitre derrière la mer, carmin et magnifique, le ciel aux tons roses et violets drapant Naples et ses environs d’un doux voile de soie. La nuit était tombée.

La brise les fit frissonner et Simba vint se coller à son maître, le voyant peiner sous le froid de la soirée. Celui-ci se rappela vaguement qu’ils n’avaient qu’une heure et les pressa de re-dévaler la pente dans l’autre sens, chacun manquant de tomber au moins dix fois.

Aelius tint parole et sortit une liasse de billets de son porte monnaie qu’il tendit à la femme avec un hochement de tête solennel, sans un mot.

“On y va maintenant ? Ça va être fermé,” s’inquiéta Caius avant qu’ils ne remontent dans les voitures. “On va quand même pas trépasser—trasgredire ?”

“Si. Pas le choix,” grimaça Leonius, secouant la tête.

“C’est pas ça si on a la clé,” marmonna le père du maggiore, un sourire rieur étirant sa bouche. “Però, le chien doit être très calme.”

“Pas d’problème,” l’assura Yvain, tapotant la tête de son terre-neuve. “Il est très bien éduqué !”

“D’accord, on se tape une montée de volcan et ensuite on va traîner dans une ville enfouie de nuit...j’espère que vous avez des lampes,” soupira la commissaire.

“Venec a dit qu’il en avait mis,” précisa Lancelot.

“Génial.”

“Tu peux être encore moins emballé Arthur ?”

“Gééénial.”

“Connard.”

* * *

La voiture aux vitres teintées était arrêtée plus bas, le long de la route en zigzag. Garée en bord de ravin, les deux hommes avaient eux aussi contemplé le coucher de soleil quelques instants, leurs yeux les brûlant mais l’éclat de l’étoile n’en étant définitivement pas la cause.

“Il disait souvent,” commença le plus jeune avec hésitation, “que j’avais des éclats du soleil quand il descend sur la mer dans les yeux.”

“Cognac, non ?” Demanda l’autre, un fin sourire au visage. “Je m’en souviens bien.”

“Voilà. C’était plutôt ironique puisque lui, ses yeux, ils étaient de la couleur du soleil levant. Comme...tu sais. Et toi tu as les yeux aussi noir que la nuit,” rit Gauvain, fixant à présent le sol. “On avait tout le cycle solaire à nous quatre.”

Bohort laissa passer quelques secondes avant de le serrer dans ses bras, sentant ses larmes remonter mais serrant les dents pour les empêcher de couler.

‘Je te prenais pas pour un malfrat,’ s’amusa Leodagan, assis au bord de la route, fixant le soleil. ‘J’espère que vos téléphones sont chargés parce que Herculaneum en pleine nuit, z’allez y voir que dalle.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bonsoir, vous voulez visiter le Vésuve ? Ah, pardon, espagnol ?


	77. Eheu !

“On ne peut pas entrer par l’entrée de devant,” expliquait Aelius en tapotant le volant en cuir. “Il y a beaucoup, eh, des ristaurants autour. Beaucoup de monde.”

Il se gara beaucoup plus loin, prenant soin de garder les voitures dans des ruelles sombres et pas du tout éclairées, désertes et bien trop froides pour que quiconque n’y mette les pieds.

“Qui. Enjambez, c’est pas très—en haut. C’est pas haut.”

Lancelot passa une bonne minutes à se moquer d’Arthur, le plus petit du groupe, qui avait besoin d’aide pour passer la jambe par dessus. Chacun se débrouilla comme il pu, Yvain et Leonius réceptionnant Simba du bout des bras et terrifiés à l’idée qu’il n’aboie trop fort. Rien de tout cela n’arriva. Le terre-neuve était, en effet, un chien parfaitement bien éduqué.

“Là bas c’est l’entrée en général,” indiqua Caius, pointant une longue passerelle en fer qui surplombait un gouffre. “Nous on est à l’opposé. Y a toutes les Casa de ce côté, c’est super beau.”

“Et on cherche quoi ?” Demanda Yvain, les sourcils froncés et faisant de son mieux pour contenir son chien qui commençait à s’agiter, la queue secouée dans tous les sens. “Simba, couché !”

“Aucune idée. La plus grande maison c’est la Casa Dei Cerci,” l’informa Leonius, allumant sa propre torche. “Peut être qu’on devrait commencer par là.”

“Sauf qu’la personne nous a envoyé ici genre, pas à Pom-truc. Donc si on va au truc le moins connu, p’t’être qu’faut faire pareil ici aussi,” argumenta le plus jeune du groupe, tirant plus franchement sur le collier de son chien. “Simba, _SUFFIT !_ ”

Le chien couina de peur avant de s’allonger sur le sol pavé, le jetant un regard trahi et rempli de tristesse. Sa queue s’agitait toujours de façon aussi erratique.

“Pas con,” approuva Arthur, réglant sa lumière. “On se sépare, alors ?”

“Mais on sait rien de ce qu’on cherche...” protesta Lancelot, les mains sur les hanches.

“On cherche un message,” marmonna Aelius, plongé dans sa réflexion. “Un message...comme des...messagers ?”

“Des pigeons surtout,” soupira le blond. “Bon, y avait pas des boites aux lettres à l’époque ? Qui distribuait les lettres ?”

Arthur regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, comme fasciné par les hauts murs et les mosaïques qui ornaient les murs, les peintures défraîchies et les atriums vides.

“Bah ils avaient le dieu messager psychopompe,” proposa t’il, haussant les épaules.

“Qu’est-ce que les chaussures viennent faire la dedans ?” S’étonna honnêtement Yvain, fixant les siennes avec intérêt.

“Non. Ça vient du grec psykhopompós, ça veut dire qu’il guide les âmes vers...leur lieu de repos. Enfer, Paradis, l’équivalent dans chaque religion,” expliqua Leonius, hochant la tête. “Peut être que s’il y avait une statue de—“

“L’area sacra !” S’écria à moitié Caius, soudainement ravi. “Dans l’area sacra il y a les demi reliefs de quatre dieux ! Je suis sûr et certain que j’ai vu Mercure là bas sur une brochure !”

“Mercure ?”

“Le nom latin d’Hermès,” précisa Lancelot, accélérant le pas. “C’est par où ?”

“Suivez moi tous !”

* * *

“J’arrive pas à savoir qui est le premier, c’est marrant,” déclara Bohort, penchant la tête sur le côté par confusion. “On a le trident de Neptune, le caducée et les sandales de Mercure et la lance et le casque de Minerve mais le premier et sa hache...Hercule peut être ?"

“Il y a quelque chose de—coincé sous Mercure,” grimaça Gauvain, accroupi et tentant de retirer le papier de sous la lourde pierre. “Ah ! Voilà.”

“Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?”

“Tu pourrais m’éclairer avec la lumière de ton téléphone s’il te plaît ? J’essaye de faire marcher mon Google Traduction.”

“Ah, oui bien sûr.”

Bohort approcha la lampe sur le message, ne pouvant de toute façon pas le lire en étant à l’envers. L’autre avait la caméra de son portable braquée sur l’écriture, son logiciel tentant de déchiffrer ce qu’il y était rédigé.

“‘Là où le lin rencontre le marbre...là où le lin rencontre le marbre, l’alchimie n’est qu’une insulte au dur labeur. Le mystère est un voile bien plus léger.’ Hein ?”

Bohort se contenta d’hocher la tête, frottant légèrement son nez rougi par le froid.

“C’est une référence au Christ voilé,” déclara t’il immédiatement. “La légende veut que la sculpture soit tellement splendide que les gens avaient cru que l’artiste, Sanmartino, avait eu recours à l’alchimie.”

Gauvain fixait le papier avec ébahissement, imitant le geste du plus vieux sans un mot.

“Il est conservé dans une chapelle à Naples. Sansevero, si je ne me trompe pas. Là il est bien trop tard pour les visites,” ironisa t’il avec un petit sourire. “De toute façon, on sera sur place demain matin. Autant s’y rendre durant le jour.”

“On rentre à la voiture alors ?”

“Hm-mm. Il vaut mieux...remettre le papier où il était,” continua Bohort, lui faisant un signe du menton. “On ne sait jamais.”

‘Tu espères encore que je sorte de l’obscurité pour te prendre dans mes bras ?’ Rit son ancien partenaire, assis sur un muret surélevé et balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

“Je n’espère rien du tout. Puis même si ça avait été le cas, je t’aurais foutu un pain,” grinça le plus jeune.

“Un pain ?”

“Ah—pardon. J’ai...parlé tout seul.”

Gauvain le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer légèrement la tête, reposant le papier sous le demi-relief avec peine.

“Tu lui parles ?”

“Comment ?”

“À....à lui. C’est de lui que tu hallucines ?”

Bohort déglutit avant d’hausser les épaules, jetant un regard au spectre qui le lui rendit d’un air amusé.

“Tu dois me prendre pour un cinglé...”

“Du tout ! Donc, hum--”

Le plus jeune suivit la direction des yeux de l’autre.

“Tu le vois là bas ?”

“Hm-mm.”

‘Dis lui bonjour de ma part,’ s’esclaffa Leodagan, secouant sa main dans leur direction.

“Il te dit bonjour. Merde, je suis vraiment atteint...”

Gauvain esquissa un sourire et envoya un bonjour au vide, laissant retomber son bras en entendant des bruits de pas et de grillage.

“Tu entends ça ?”

“Dépêchons nous,” le pressa Bohort, baissant la voix et faisant demi tour, pressant le pas et l’attrapant par le poignet. “On disparaît d’ici.”

* * *

“Mais Simba ! Arrête d’en faire qu’à ta tête !” Criait Yvain avec frustration, faisant de son mieux pour suivre la bête qui s’élançait aussi vite de possible dans la direction que Caius reconnut comme étant l’area sacra, la truffe plantée sur le sol et reniflant comme si sa vie en dépendait. “Mais qu’est-ce que t’as en ce moment, t’en ch—“

“C’est là,” déclara Leonius, arrivant en trottinant derrière lui, légèrement essoufflé. “Là. Les dieux. Le troisième, là, avec les sandales ailées et son caducée.”

“Il y a un papier dessous,” remarqua Arthur, surpris que le papier soit si mal caché. N’importe qui aurait pu le voir !

Caius se pencha pour le retirer d’un geste sec, soufflant dessus pour enlever le reste de poussière.

“C’est écrit en italien cette fois. On est sauvés,” ironisa t’il.

“Ça dit quoi ?”

L’italien inspira et plissa les yeux.

“Laddove il lino incontra il marmo, l’alchimia non è che un insulto al duro lavoro. Il mistero è un velo molto più leggero.”

“De quoi ?”

* * *

“Je ne suis même pas sûr de pourquoi je fais ça...” marmonna Bohort, passant une main sur son front et resserrant sa prise sur le volant. “Je n’aurais pas dû te mêler à ça, je n’apprends pas—“

“Ça va aller,” le rassura Gauvain, posant une main sur le bras de l’autre. “Donc, tu pensais que l’homme que tu as arrêté a à voir avec la mafia sicilienne ?”

“Il a essayé de retirer quelque chose dans une pharmacie, il a dû croire qu’on pouvait y trouver quelque chose, un poison, je ne sais pas...Il m’a juste parlé de la ville. Naples. Et au début de l’interrogatoire il a mentionné un homme aux cheveux bouclés. Et des citrons.”

Gauvain arrêta de respirer.

“Il serait...”

“Il faut qu’on retrouve Verinus.”


	78. Auguri !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La réplique sur les milanais c’est un fait véridique

La visite de la chapelle Sansevero s’était révélée plus simple que prévue. Malgré l’incapacité évidente des deux hommes à parler italien, la proximité de leur hôtel leur avait permis de se retrouver plutôt facilement et sans l’aide de quiconque. Ce n’était pas qu’ils étaient paranos mais moins ils interagissaient avec les gens et mieux ils se portaient. N’importe qui était passible d’être un espion de Sallustius et de Capito.

La queue était plutôt courte, le plus vieux des deux proposant à l’autre d’aller se procurer les tickets coupe-file pour raccourcir le temps d’attente. Il était, en général, un homme relativement patient, sauf que l’enquête commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et il n’avait qu’une envie et c’était d’en venir à bout. Retrouver Verinus, voir où tout cela le mènerait...et puis il improviserait.

“Ça ne va pas faire un peu étrange de tourner autour de cette statue mythique à la recherche d’indices ?” demanda Gauvain, attendant patiemment qu’ils entrent en frottant ses mains gantées, tentant de se réchauffer. “Surtout que je suppose qu’il y a des caméras...”

“Il faut voir, vas y passe,” répondit Bohort, le laissant entrer en premier et s’engageant à l’intérieur de la chapelle. “C’est magnifique...”

Le Christ devait bien son nom de merveille, serein et saint au delà de toute attente. Les stigmates à ses poignets étaient visibles malgré le fin voile déposé sur son corps martyrisé, ses veines saillantes et ses paupières closes comme plongé dans un somme éternel. Le commissaire devina les clous de la Sainte Croix, la pince et la couronne, les Arma Christi déposées à ses pieds.

S’il avait pu il aurait effleuré le marbre, peinant à croire que la texture était solide tant les plis étaient fins et délicats, tant ils paraissaient réels.

“Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?”

“Vous êtes Bohort ?” Interpella doucement un des gardes aux yeux vairons, s’approchant de l’homme au trench-coat noir d’un air entendu. “Piacere. Je suis Angelo.”

“Pardon ?”

“Cheveux très bouclés, cicatrice à l’arcade, accompagné d’un gamin à la boucle d’oreille dorée. On m’a dit, ‘Bohort’. Est-ce que c’est vous ?” Insista l’autre, ne le quittant pas des yeux. “On a un mot pour vous.”

“On ?”

“J’en sais pas plus. On m’a dit de vous le donner parce que je parle couramment français,” lui expliqua le garde en lui tendant un bout de papier similaire et en hochant la tête. “Auguri.”

Bohort fronça les sourcils, se saisissant du prochain indice.

“Ça veut dire ‘bonne chance,’ chez nous,” précisa l’italien, repartant à son poste avec un sourire.

Gauvain le dévisagea d’un air éberlué avant de se pencher sur le papier, grimaçant en réalisant que l’inscription était encore en latin.

“‘Sub...sub tuum..praesidium—euh, confu—confugimus, sancta Dei Genitrix.” Ensuite ça passe en italien. Il y a un simple prénom, je crois, ‘Giovanni in Fonte,’ et une phrase. Si on traduit...” il braqua son téléphone au dessus, “‘ne suivez pas le regard de la Vierge,” compléta t’il, se tournant vers Bohort qui ne semblait pas plus avancé.

Le plus vieux sortit son téléphone et activa les données cellulaires, soupirant en pensant au prix qu’il payerait s’il venait à dépasser sa limite autorisée à l’étranger et tapant le prénom en question dans la barre de recherche Google.

“Ça donne un lieu à Rome, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça,” marmonna t’il, plissant le nez. “Comment dit on Naples en italien, déjà ?”

“Ah...Napo...Napoli ? Je crois. C’est écrit sur la carte.”

“Essayons ça.”

Il y ajouta le mot clé, le résultat indiquant le Battistero di San Giovanni in Fonte, cette fois-ci bel et bien dans la ville voulue.

“Ils disent que c’est un baptistère dans une cathédrale, Santa Restituta.”

Gauvain la chercha sur sa carte de la ville, pointant les deux lieux de son pouce et auriculaire.

“Ce n’est pas très loin. Je pense qu’à pied nous y serons dans dix minutes...”

“Parfait,” approuva Bohort, remerciant le garde francophone d’un geste de la main puis sortant derrière son protégé par les escaliers et jetant un bref coup d’œil aux machines humaines dans les glaces, ces squelettes en fer qui se voulaient des prototypes artistiques de l’être humain.

Le froid lancina sa peau alors qu’ils mettaient un pied dehors, son col de manteau remonté le long de son cou tandis qu’il alla pour resserrer l’écharpe qui entourait celui de Gauvain d’un geste paternel et attentionné.

“Ce n’est pas vraiment le moment d’attraper froid,” expliqua t’il, lui souriant doucement. “Par où faut-il aller ?”

“Puisque nous sommes dans ce sens,” commença le plus jeune, tournant la carte, “il faut emprunter cette rue là. À gauche. Donc c’—“

“Scuzi,” l’interrompit un marchand passant à côté d’eux à ce moment là, le dévisageant avec intérêt. “Sei di Milano ?*”

Les deux autres hommes échangèrent un coup d’œil confus, ne comprenant que vaguement ‘Milano.’

“Di Milano,” insista le marchand, les pointant alternativement.

“Ah.”

Bohort secoua la tête et grimaça.

“England. London.”

“Oh ! Okay okay.”

L’homme leva le pouce vers eux et s’éloigna comme il était venu.

“Il...il vient de nous demander si nous étions milanais ?” S’étonna Gauvain, la bouche en cœur et les sourcils haussés très haut. “Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu lui donner cette idée ?”

“Aucune idée,” avoua l’autre, haussant les épaules. “Allons y.”

* * *

“Ah, vous êtes là,” sourit le garde vairon, se tournant vers un Arthur frigorifié.

“On est là ? Parce qu’on est attendus ?” Ironisa celui-ci, peinant à ne pas claquer des dents et intimant à Yvain de ne pas sortir son téléphone dans la chapelle.

“Non, j’ai un papier pour vous.”

“Oh.”

“Qui vous l’a donné ?” S’agaça Lancelot, n’osant pas le prendre. “Un homme ? Une femme ? Plusieurs personnes ?”

“Je ne sais pas,” avoua le garde, le remettant entre les mains de Aelius. “On m’a dit, c’est pour l’homme au manteau rouge et ses amis. Ils ont un chien,” finit-il, pointant Simba qui était resté accroché à sa laisse dehors.

“C’est assez vaste comme description, ç’aurait pu être n’importe qui. Bah, merci j’suppose,” marmonna le commissaire, regardant son badge. “Monsieur...Guardiano. Approprié, comme nom,” marmonna t'il.

“Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?” Demanda Caius, fixant le papier tenu par son père.

“Il dit, il faut aller là où on voit les sirènes mauvaises,” lui répondit celui-ci, lisant et traduisant en même temps. “De suivre la senteur acide du limone.”

“Les îles des sirènes de l’Odyssée,” devina Leonius, hochant la tête. “La légende veut que se soient par celles-ci qu’Ulysse soit passé durant son périple. On les voit particulièrement bien le long de la route de la Baie d’Amalfi. Le pays des citrons.”

“Le village du limoncello,” lâcha soudainement l’ancien maggiore, les yeux ronds. “Sorrento. On voit les îles de là bas. J’en suis sûr. Et les citrons c’est...”

Lui et Arthur se fixèrent, trop ahuris pour finir leur pensée.

“C’est pas votre ami, Verinus là, c’est pas lui qui vendait des citrons ?” Demanda le sénateur, les mains dans les poches. “Celui qu’on a jamais revu en cinq ans. Supposé mort.”

“Si.”

“Faut qu’on se bouge d’aller là bas alors,” déclara Yvain, sortant par l’entrée pour aller chercher son chien et les attendre au calme. “On est loin ?”

“Une heure je dirais,” supposa Caius, le rejoignant en s’excusant auprès des caissiers. “Moins si on appuie sur la pédale d’accélération.”

* * *

“C’est grand. C’est beau. Ah, il y a même un statue du roi Charles d’Anjou en haut ! Qu’est-ce qu’un français fiche ici ?”

“Le baptistère est de ce côté,” indiqua Bohort sans se laisser distraire, le papier serré dans sa main gantée et s’approchant d’un homme au comptoir, pointant les liasses de tickets.

“Sì ?”

“Ah, hm, to visit ?”

“Sì. Quanto ?”

“Two. Due.”

“Quattro euro.”

Le commissaire déposa un billet de cinq et attendit que l’autre lui rende sa pièce, Gauvain prenant les tickets dans sa main en lâchant un timide ‘grazie’ qui fut récompensé d’un chaleureux ‘prego,’ les deux se dirigeant vers la petite pièce au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une sorte de creux, sûrement pour les baptêmes et pour y verser l’eau bénite.

“Il y a des explications,” remarqua le plus jeune, pointant un panneau indicatif où des paragraphes étaient rédigés en plusieurs langues. “Le plus ancien baptistère de l’Orient, oh wow, motifs orientaux que Rome ou Ravenne envient...ah, voilà la vierge Marie. Elle regarde par terre....non, outre le trou, je ne vois pas...”

“Il faut lever la tête,” murmura Bohort, le regard planté sur une mosaïque se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. “Ne pas suivre son regard, elle fixe en bas donc il faut faire l’inverse. Regarde.”

Il pointa l’objet de son attention.

Un lion à la gueule ouverte et aux yeux fous lui rendait son regard, quatre étoiles couronnant sa crinière dorée.

“La constellation du Lion, peut être que c’est ce que ça représente,” tenta Gauvain, suivant la direction de ses yeux. “Galessin m’emmenait souvent voir les étoiles à l’époque. Il—attends !”

Il sortit son téléphone à toute vitesse, grinçant des dents en réalisant qu’il ne captait pas internet depuis l’intérieur de la pièce.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” S’inquiéta le plus vieux, repartant vers lui avec préoccupation.

“Je me souviens qu’il m’avait dit que cette constellation était souvent liée au dieu Bacchus,” commença l’autre, sortant de la pièce en quête de signal de réseau. “Mais qu’un astrologue romain lui attribuait les dieux Junon et Jupiter et si je ne me trompe pas, son nom c’était...”

Ils sortirent de la cathédrale et la page Google finit de charger, lui arrachant un cri victorieux qui surprit les autres touristes et napolitains autour de lui.

“Hé bien ?”

“Manilius ! Le nom du poète c’est Manilius ! Nous sommes sur le bon chemin !”

‘Bon, vous vous débrouillez pas mal,’ sourit Leodagan, ses boucles emmêlées elles aussi semblables à une crinière sombre. ‘Mais la prochaine étape, c’est quoi ? Tu penses que la constellation est simplement là pour Manilius ? Tu penses...’

Il s’approcha de Bohort, caressant le dos de son cou d’un geste doux et tendre.

‘Que ça peut te ramener aux raisons de ma mort ?’

“La ferme,” gronda le commissaire, rassurant le pauvre jeune adulte qui le regardait d’un air blessé en lui faisant comprendre qu’il divaguait encore. “Gauvain, on peut lier quoi que ce soit au signe astrologique du lion dans nos recherches ?”

“Hé bien, je peux regarder quelques sites...? Ça va un peu superficiel mais bon...dis, peut être...est-ce que lui était, par le plus grands hum, des hasards, Lion ?”

Le commissaire entre ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement, jetant un coup d’œil au spectre à ses côtés.

‘Nan. J’suis né en octobre.’

“Il était Scorpion.”

“Et toi ?”

“Gémeaux.”

Un passant leur sourit, remarquant la page Google de Gauvain zoomant sur le dessin d’un lion.

“Ah, il leonne...re della savanna,” rit il, hochant la tête d’un air entendu. Il passa son chemin comme si de rien n’était.

Bohort fronça les sourcils, encore plus confus.

‘Roi de la savane,’ compléta Leodagan. ‘J’ai sûrement été roi dans une autre vie, de toute façon.’

“Gauvain. Tu avais dit qu’il y avait un monarque de France dans la cathédrale ?”

“Hm ? Ah, oui. Charles d’Anjou. C’était écrit sur des panneaux, pourqu—ce serait la prochaine piste ?”

“Cherche ‘statue de Charles d’Anjou’ à Naples,” le pressa l’autre, son pied tapant le sol avec nervosité et son ongle rongé presque jusqu’au sang. “Je ne fais pas confiance à l’homme qui vient de passer, c’était quoi ça ?”

“Ça montre—ah ! Au Palais Royal de Naples. Place du Plébiscite. Nous sommes un peu loin...”

“Alors on se dépêche.”

* * *

“On est peut être allés un peu vite.”

“Non ? Tu penses ? Qu’est-ce qui te f—“

Lancelot s’interrompit pour vomir à nouveau, une main sur la barrière qui donnait sur la mer et l’autre sur son genou courbé, son expression de plus en plus maladive. Il était resté derrière près des voitures avec Arthur tandis que les autres étaient allés explorer la ville.

“Merde à la fin.”

“Tu veux un bonbon au citron ?” Proposa Caius en revenant alors qui avait déjà sympathisé avec un marchand, celui-ci lui ayant passé à lui et Yvain des échantillons de sucreries gratuitement. “Paraît que c’est bon pour le mal de ventre.”

Le blond lui arracha des mains et le fourra dans sa bouche sans poser de questions, se disant qu’il boufferait bien n’importe quoi pourvu qu’il arrête de rendre son déjeuner.

“Moi j’ai acheté ça,” jubilait le plus jeune de la bande, brandissant son achat avec fierté.

“Des pâtes...des pâtes en forme de bite ?” S’étonna Arthur, franchement consterné et se demandant qui était le génie qui avait eu l’idée de créer ce genre de choses.

Il fallait qu’il en ramène à Venec.

“Oui, c’est mignon non ? Y avait aussi des bouteilles de limoncello en forme de boules mais c’était grave trop lourd à porter,” continua son petit cousin. “Mais j’ai eu le droit à des shots gratuits parce que le mec de la boutique m’aimait bien j’crois.”

“Tu crois ? Il t’a donné son numéro,” remarqua Leonius en arrivant derrière lui, riant de bon cœur.

“J’l’ai jeté.”

“Che rubacuori !**” S’esclaffa à son tour Aelius, secouant la tête avec surprise. “On a l’autre indice.”

“Déjà ?”

“Un des vendeurs a dit que la ville était entourée de tours de guets à l’époque. Région souvent attaquée par les barbares. Ils faisaient sonner les canons pour prévenir les autres. J’ai demandé s’il y avait un roi ici en particulier qui avait marqué par son règne,” expliqua Caius, souriant gentiment à Lancelot qui semblait sur le point de s’évanouir.

“Carlo d’Angiò,” compléta le sénateur, très content d’eux. “Le fameux. Il a fait édifier un château à Napoli, Castel Nuovo. Je pense que c’est là qu’il faut aller.”

“Donc on...on reprend la voiture ?” Murmura le pauvre blond, la tête dans les mains.

“Auguri,” compatit Aelius, lui tapotant l’épaule. “Auguri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vous êtes de Milan ? De Milan ?
> 
> **Quel briseur de cœurs !


	79. Simba !

“Le voici,” déclara Bohort, pointant une statue du fameux Charles d’Anjou, fier et majestueux qui se tenait aux côtés d’autres souverains gravés dans la pierre. “Il y a un papier là aussi.”

Gauvain se pencha pour le retirer de sous le pied du roi, seuls deux mots de rédigés cette fois aussi.

“Castel Nuovo.”

“C’est le chateau qu’il a fait construire lorsque la capitale du royaume a été placée à Naples,” remarqua immédiatement le commissaire, ayant lu ce qu’il pouvait alors qu’ils arpentaient les rues. “Il est là, en haut de la montagne. Je crois qu’il y a un ferry qui s’y rend.”

“Encore une fois, le soleil va bientôt se coucher,” grimaça le plus jeune, fixant la mer. “C’est sûrement trop tard pour aujourd’hui.”

“Castel Nuovo ? Sì, é possibile,*” les coupa un homme aux lunettes de soleil teintées, descendant de son taxi pour les apostropher. “Francese ?”

Les deux autres se dévisagèrent.

“Oui,” avoua piteusement Gauvain en faisant la moue. “Vous pouvez nous y emmener ? Ce n’est pas encore fermé ?”

“Sì, c’est fermé. Mais pas pour vous,” répondit l’autre, débloquant les portes arrière.

“Qui êtes-vous ?” Gronda Bohort, ne s’approchant toujours pas. “Pourquoi recevons nous toujours de l’aide de passants lambda ? Que voulez vous dire, pour ‘nous’ ?”

“Montez et vous verrez,” sourit le chauffeur dans un français parfait mais teinté d’un fort accent napolitain. “C’est la dernière étape. Ils y arrivent bientôt, eux aussi.”

Le plus jeune des trois fronça les sourcils, soudainement peu emballé à l’idée de s’embarquer dans la voiture d’un étranger.

“Eux ?”

“Montons,” finit par soupirer son mentor, lui ouvrant la porte arrière et s’y engouffrant après lui. “De toute façon, qu’avons nous a perdre ?”

“La vie ?”

Bohort grimaça.

“Tu marques un point.”

* * *

“Putain. C’était ultra glauque.”

“De quoi, la vieille croûte qui nous a parlé comme Yoda pour nous faire monter dans le ferry vide ou juste l’ambiance de base ?” Railla Yvain, scrutant le soleil se couchant sur Naples et baignant la baie de ses couleurs vives et chaudes. “On va carrément faire de l’urbex mais genre, moitié autorisée et pas dans un truc pourri.”

“Je le sens pas des masses,” se plaignait Caius à répétition, la tête reposant sur l’épaule de son père et luttant pour ne pas somnoler. “J’aime pas trasgredire.”

“Arrête de te plaindre, on croirait entendre Bohort,” répliqua Arthur, reserrant son manteau autour de son torse. “La vieille a dit que c’était la dernière étape et que c’était okay. Pas la peine de s’en faire.”

“C’est long,” murmura Leonius après quelques minutes passées dans le plus grands des silences, chacun ruminant ses propres pensées quant à la remarque du commissaire. “Ah, nous y sommes presque.”

Le soleil était totalement couché et seule la lune pleine veillait sur eux à présent, froide et blanchâtre.

“Yeeees, Simba va pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes !” Rit le plus jeune, s’élançant presque prématurément hors du ferry avec impatience. “Wow, grave trop classe, ça pète le truc de roi.”

“Évite de le faire aller de partout et de nous faire nous perdre,” lui recommanda Lancelot, qui avait grâce à ce voyage découvert qu’il avait définitivement le mal des transports  
quels qu’ils soient. “Déjà qu’on est sûrement pas forcément les bienvenus...”

“Mais oui, roh la la, pas la peine de—HEY ! SIMBA !”

Le terre-neuve avait tiré sur sa laisse et embarqué son maître contre son gré vers une porte déverrouillée à l’entrée de la forteresse, assuré de là où voulait aller.

“Et voilà,” soupira le capitaine, s’élançant avec lassitude et avec les autres à sa poursuite, leurs torches allumées et braquées dans leur direction. “Je le savais.”

“Simba, mauvais toutou, à quoi tu joues ?!” S’énerva Yvain, peinant à suivre le rythme effréné du chien et se faisant guider à la quasi-aveuglette dans les couloirs. “Arrête toi !”

L’animal poussa des aboiements de plus en plus forts, le crissement de ses griffes faisant vaciller le jeune adulte qui manqua de se ramasser à plusieurs reprises en glissant sur le sol marbré, tirant comme il pouvait sur la laisse, suivi par un Lancelot, Caius, Aelius, Leonius et Arthur alertes qui le coursaient avec toute l’énergie qui leur restait.

“SIMBA ! POUR LA _DERNIÈRE—_ “

“Hein ?”

Yvain finit par lâcher la laisse par surprise, aveuglé par une lumière blanche et crue envoyée directement dans ses yeux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et le forçant à reculer de quelques pas, tombant immédiatement et se disant que ça lui avait quand même sacrément niqué le cul, le sol dur.

“Simba !” S’écria une voix qu’il reconnut beaucoup trop vite à son goût, la caméra et sa torche de baissées pour aller prendre le chien dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers. “Bon sang, tu m’as fait tellement peur !”

“Yvain ! Tout va bien ?!” S’écria Arthur en arrivant derrière lui, pointant sa torche sur le septième homme et écarquillant les yeux d’un air ébahi. “Mais qu’est-ce que—“

“Oh. Bonsoir,” lança froidement Gauvain, se relevant et arrêtant son geste. “C’était donc de vous dont le chauffeur parlait.”

“Le chauffeur ?” Demanda un Lancelot très confus, n’ayant aucune idée de pourquoi et de comment l’ancien meilleur ami et copain du fils de leur ancien supérieur s’était retrouvé dans un château vide à huit heures du soir à Naples. 

“Il n’y avait rien dans la salle à d—“

_“Toi ?!”_

Bohort apparut lui aussi à la lumière des torches, son expression laissant passer la surprise pendant une milli-seconde avant de se braquer, levant à son tour son téléphone et son flash vers les autres.

“Tiens, comme on se retrouve.”

“Mais putain, qu’est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ?” Demanda le commissaire du Département K sans aucun agacement, n’y croyant simplement pas ses yeux et oreilles. “Ça doit faire...merde, ça doit faire cinq ans qu’on vous avait pas vu !”

“Nous avons simplement suivi les indices qui nous ont mené ici,” répliqua mécaniquement le commissaire de l’autre département, frottant machinalement la tête d’un Simba beaucoup trop excité à l’idée de revoir ses deux autres maîtres. “Je suppose que vous êtes dans le même cas.”

‘Hm...ça pue tout ça,’ lâcha éloquemment Leodagan, tournant autour de son fils et de son cousin, évitant volontairement de s’approcher de son père. ‘Eux aussi ils cherchent Verinus ?’

“Nous croyons que Verinus est en vie,” vint inconsciemment confirmer Leonius, pensant les surprendre. “Et qu’il a un lien avec tout ça.”

“Hé bien, oui, évidemment,” contra Gauvain avec plus de poison qu’il ne l’aurait voulu dans la voix. “Le suspect que Bohort a arrêté a parlé d’un homme aux boucles et qui se baladait avec des citrons. Même pour nous qui ne le connaissions pas le lien s’est vite fait.”

“Quoi ?! Attendez, c’était vous deux là, là voiture noire aux vitres teintées au Vésuve ?!” S’écria Caius, les dévisageant en fronçant les sourcils, “comment vous avez su pour l’étape numéro un ?!”

“Et vous ?” Répliqua Bohort, le regard dénué de lueur.

“Ah—buonasera,” commença presque timidement Aelius, s’approchant des deux et leur souriant chaleureusement. “Je suis Aelius Camillus, le papá de Caius. J’ai un papier il y a, hm, des jours, avec écrit Monte Vesuvio. Così, j’ai demandé à Leo de venir m’aider,” expliqua t’il, pointant son ami du pouce. “C’est pour mon fratellino, Aurelius. Il est empoisonné quand...come dice, quand j’étais un jeune adulte. Je crois—sì ? Sallustius et Capito sont les coupables.”

Les yeux du balafrés semblèrent s’adoucir, ses traits moins durs devenant évidents même sous les faibles lumières des torches et des téléphones.

“Bon et bien mon cas, Gauvain vient de l’expliquer. Mon suspect n’avait que 20 ans et refusait de donner beaucoup d’indications. Il avait braqué, enfin, essayé, de braquer une pharmacie. J’ai supposé...J’ai supposé qu’il faisait ça pour rester fidèle à l’omertà.”

‘Enfin, c’est moi qui a eu l’idée,’ lui précisa Leodagan, revenant à ses côtés.

Bohort ne releva pas.

“Il a simplement dit qu’il avait reçu des ordres de Naples. Le coup du Vésuve, je ne pourrais pas l’expliquer, c’était juste que nous voulions avoir une vue plus vaste de la ville avant de nous lancer dans nos recherches,” compléta t’il, haussant les épaules. “Sauf qu’un homme nous y attendait avec un papier et un indice.”

“Un indice ? Pour où ?”

“Herculaneum,” répondit froidement Gauvain, ne daignant même pas de regarder son ancien copain. “C’était vous les bruits de pas et de chaînes, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Ah mais voilà, c’est vous que Simba a senti,” réalisa le sénateur, hochant la tête.

‘Malin le clebs, hm ? Comme son maître,’ rit le spectre, s’accroupissant à côté du terre-neuve. ‘Oui t’es un bon chien Simba, oui t’es le meilleur,’ gazouilla t’il gaiement, le caressant de toute sa longueur bien que ses doigts passent au travers des poils.

“Et c’est ici la fin de la chasse au trésor,” railla Lancelot, croisant les bras pour se retenir de se jeter dans ceux de son cousin. “On a l’air un peu cons, là.”

“J’avoue, on attend quoi ?” Ronchonna à son tour Yvain, cherchant le regard de Gauvain et ne laissant passer que sa plus sincère douleur dans le sien. “On va pas se faire chier toute la soirée ici nan ? On va chercher quelqu’un ?”

“Vous n’allez chercher personne,” lança une voix qu’ils reconnurent tous, ses échos rebondissant le long des hauts murs et le bruit sec de ses pas tel un métronome déréglé. “La personne vient à vous.”

“C’est pas possible,” souffla Caius, serrant les poings et se rapprochant de son père. “C’est pas....”

“Salut,” sourit le nouveau venu, apparaissant soudainement sous le feu des projecteurs. “Ça gaze ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Castel Nuovo ? Si, c'est possible. Français ?


	80. Nuovo pour Nouveau.

“Verinus.”

“En chair et en os mon pote !” S’exclama le nouvel arrivant, les mains sur les hanches et partant dans un grand rire. “Ça fait trop longtemps, petits zigotos va ! Z’avez aimé la chasse au trésor ? Oh y a Bohort ! Salut mec, moi c’est Verinus, le pote de ces deux,” conclut-il, pointant Arthur et Caius du doigt. “On était en colloc’ à l’époque !”

“C’est quoi ce BORDEL ?!” S’emporta justement le premier, s’approchant de l’autre italien et le prenant par le col, sa torche tombant au sol d’un bruit sec et déplaisant. “Comment ça se fait que t’es en vie ?! Ça fait cinq PUTAIN D’ANNÉES ET TU TE POINTES COMME UNE _FLEUR ?!_ ”

“Comment me connaissez vous ?” Appuya Bohort, s’avançant aussi vers lui et le foudroyant du regard. “On ne s’était jamais rencontré avant.”

Le pauvre homme qui se faisait secouer dans tous les sens lui sourit de toutes ses dents, se remettant à grimacer quand son ami le laissa retomber au sol, se heurtant le bas du dos dans sa chute et acceptant la main tendue d’Yvain qui compatissait. ‘T’as vu, ça nique le marbre là !’

“Il passe ses journées à me causer de toi, pas trop dur de pas te connaître,” répondit-il alors, se relevant et époussetant son pantalon. “Puis on vous traçait là, vos deux groupes, depuis deux jours.”

“Comment ?”

'C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon du tout,' plaida tristement Leodagan.

“Mais oui, vous voyez le mec de Sansevero ?” Demanda Verinus, se tournant vers le reste du groupe. “Celui qui vous a refilé l’indice sur je sais plus quoi.”

“Angelo ?” Interrompit Gauvain, s’attirant les expressions surprises des autres. “Oui, il nous a dit de l’appeler ainsi.”

“Nous on a juste vu son badge,” expliqua Lancelot, fronçant les sourcils. “Guard—ah.”

“Quoi ‘ah’ ?” S’impatienta Arthur, sentant ses poings les démanger et se retenant d’en foutre une ou deux ou cinquante à son ancien ami. “C’est juste—ah. Putain Verinus, t’es sérieux ?”

“Quoi, oh, c’est bon hein, c’était marrant,” railla l’autre, levant les paumes devant lui en signe de défense. “Puis c’est pas ma faute s’il a donné son nom juste à l’autre groupe et pas à vous hein, il devait les préférer.”

“Ange gardien,” compléta Leonius, levant les yeux au ciel d’un air las. “La prochaine étape c’était quoi, un chauffeur du nom de Cherubino ?”

“Nous n’avons pas su son prénom, mais c’est un taxi qui nous a emmené ici,” marmonna Gauvain, refusant toujours de regarder vers Yvain.

“Qui passe ses journées à vous ‘causer’ de moi ?” S’agaça alors Bohort, cachant son malaise derrière un mur de rage et profitant de l’obscurité pour masquer ses tremblements. “Qu’est-ce c’est que cette quête ? Vous nous avez promené dans la ville comme de misérables pantins tout ça pour quoi ?”

“Ton arcade saigne,” répondit simplement Verinus, pointant sa cicatrice du doigt. “Tu devrais aller essuyer ça aux chiottes.”

“Ne deviez pas de—“

“Je crois que je les ai repéré quand on courait derrière Simba,” coupa Caius d’une voix douce, secouant la tête. “Je t’accompagne.”

Il saisit le poignet du commissaire en lui lançant un regard triste, braquant sa torche devant eux et faisant demi-tour, les faisant disparaître dans une quasi-obscurité.

* * *

“Cinq ans. Espèce de fils de _pute_.”

“Oh la, garde mi mamma en dehors de ça !” S’indigna Verinus en frottant sa joue meurtrie, Arthur ayant craqué et l’ayant renvoyé côtoyer le sol d’un excellent coup du droit. “J‘ai pas eu l’choix. T’imagines même pas le stress de vivre incognito ! On a été, non mais écoute ça hein, on a été en Argentine, au Brésil et même au _Chili_ à un moment ! Moi je croyais que c’était un plat de viande le chili !”

Si chacun se demandait pourquoi il parlait à la troisième personne, aucun n’osa poser la question.

“Quelqu’un vous traque,” déclara Leonius, faisant le lien. “Mais pourquoi resurgir maintenant ?”

“Pourquoi un papier sur mon fratellino ?” Continua Aelius, les sourcils froncés. “Vous aussi...come, Capito et Sallustius tuent un de ta famiglia ?”

Le vendeur de citrons et guide touristique à mi-temps secoua franchement la tête, les mains dans les poches et adossé à un mur rugueux.

“Pas de la famille. Un ami. Manilius.”

“T’es à la bourre,” se moqua Lancelot en se penchant vers lui et haussant les épaules. “On sait que se sont Glaucia et Procyon les fautifs.”

“Évidemment que ce sont eux,” grinça Verinus, levant les yeux au ciel. “Mais depuis quelques années ils se sont remis aux empoisonnements. Plein de cas isolés ! Donc on avait été consulter des archives et on a reconnu le blaze ‘Camillus.’ On s’est dit que c’était p’t’être un type de la famille de Caius.”

“C’est le frère de mon père,” confirma l’ancien maggiore d’un ton glacial, de retour parmi eux. “Bohort m’a dit qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de temps seul,” précisa t’il avant de reprendre. “Aurelius Camillus, le frère de pappá. La théorie c'est comme quoi ils l’auraient empoisonné pour avoir vendu la mèche sur des activités illégales...tu penses que c’est ça ?”

“Carrément mon pote. Mais on a dû employer des hackers et tout sans dire pourquoi pour trouver les infos, c’était ultra chaud. Pour ça qu’on a beaucoup bougé. On a pu émerger que maint’nant parce qu’on pense qu’ils vont nous refaire le coup.”

Yvain arqua un sourcil, soudainement pas vraiment sûr de s’il avait vraiment le droit d’être là et d’entendre cette conversation.

“Sérieux ? Comment ça craint trop. Ils veulent buter qui ?”

“Vous,” répondit tranquillement Verinus, parfaitement calme. “Le département K.”

“Attends _quoi ?!_ ” S’emporta encore une fois Arthur, s’avançant en faisant mine de lever le bras alors que l’autre recula par réflexe, allant pour se protéger le visage d’un geste furtif. “Qu’est-ce qu’ils nous veulent encore ?! Cinq ans qu’on leur fout la paix !”

“Par vengeance,” soupira son ancien ami, abaissant son bras. “Ils l’ont mal vécu.”

“De quoi ? Que tu te sois fais la malle ?”

“Entre autres. On attend vot’ pote puis j’vous montre.”

* * *

Bohort ouvrait et fermait le lavabo d’eau froide des toilettes avec hystérie, se trempant le visage en espérant reprendre ses esprits mais la tâche s’avérant quasiment impossible. Il avait enlevé son manteau et défait quelques boutons de chemise, étouffant sous les couches. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de s’occuper de sa cravate puisqu’il n’en portait plus depuis qu’il avait été promu.

‘C’est pas bon du tout tout ça,’ murmurait Leodagan, assis sur le lavabo et le regardant avec une pitié non dissimulée. ‘Faut qu’tu te calmes.’

“ _J’ESSAYE !_ ” Hurla le commissaire au vide, les yeux écarquillés tel le lion du baptistère, ses mains frottant chaque parcelle de son visage avec manie et tremblant de tous ses membres. “J’essaye mais j’arrive pas, j’arrive pas je—“

 _'Écoute, il faut que tu respires okay ?_ _Bohort, Bohort tu connais les exercices de respiration non ? On nous les apprend aux séminaires, tu t’en souviens ?’_ Demanda doucement le spectre en posant une main sur son épaule, l’inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux noirs. _‘Est-ce que tu t’en souviens ?’_

Le commissaire le fixa quelques secondes puis éclata en sanglots, hochant nerveusement la tête et s’accrochant au bord du lavabo du mieux qu’il pu. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C’était horrible, _merde, c’était injuste._

 _'D’accord. Très bien. Allez, respire bien fort pendant un...deux...trois...quatre—voilà, très bien, bloque la maintenant—oui, c’est ça,’_ l’encouragea Leodagan, acquiesçant à ses moindres faits et gestes. _‘Voilà, comme ça, vas y expire, huit secondes okay ? Je compte. Ça va aller, d’accord ?’_

Bohort n’avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à se calmer en suivant les instructions de son propre cerveau en ébullition mais plusieurs minutes passèrent et les sanglots se firent de moins en moins étouffants, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à les contrôler et à s’arrêter de trembler.

‘C’est fini. Tout est fini,’ le rassura l’autre, plongeant son regard brillant de larmes qu’il essayait de contenir dans le sien vidé des siennes. ‘J’arrête de t’emmerder maintenant. J’peux pas rester de toute façon.”

“De q—comment ça ?” S’étrangla le plus jeune, s’avançant lui l’attraper au bras mais ses doigts se refermant sur eux même. “Leodagan, Leodagan tu ne vais pas partir tu—“

‘Ça peut pas marcher sinon,’ soupira son ancien partenaire, secouant la tête en lui souriant presque gentiment. ‘Je fais que t’le répéter. C’est pas moi, ça. C’est...c’est ce que t’aimerais que je sois. C’est pas vrai. Tu t’complais dans cette invention parce que tu vis mal de pas m’avoir revu. Et maintenant t’as peur.’

“Peur de quoi ?!” S’écria Bohort avec désespoir, la douleur à sa tempe passée en second plan et sentant la pièce tourner autour de lui. “Peur de re-perdre la dernière chose qu’il me reste de lui ?!”

‘Tu vois, tu dis ‘de lui.’ Pas ‘de toi.’ C’est une amélioration, tu commences à capter qu’on est pas pareils lui et moi,’ continua Leodagan, son spectre s’effaçant petit à petit.

“J’ai passé ma vie à avoir peur ! Pourquoi tu—de quoi j’aurais peur ?!”

‘D’être déçu.’

“De—non, Leodagan, attends, s’il te plaît, je t’en _supplie_ , juste une seconde, ne pars pas, je ne veux pas être seul, _Leo_ —“

‘Tu seras seulement déçu parce que tu baignes dans ton déni depuis cinq ans. Va rejoindre les autres,’ répondit simplement celui qu’il avait aimé, laissant place au vide tandis que Bohort le cherchait du regard tel un homme fou, sortant en trombes des toilettes et s’écroulant dos au mur, haletant avec difficulté.

Rejoindre les autres. Il devait rejoindre les autres. Peut être qu’il réapparaîtrait une fois ça de fait, se dit-il avec assurance, se relevant et déambulant dans les couloirs dans le sens inverse, cherchant les huit autres personnes en balayant l’obscurité de la lumière de son téléphone.

“Ah ! Te revoilà !” L’apostropha Caius en levant haut la main, se précipitant vers lui avec Gauvain et Yvain en remarquant son teint blafard. “Cazzo, ça ne va pas mieux ?”

Leodagan n’était pas là.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais aucun signe de son hallucination. Il avait disparu.

Pourquoi il—

“Bon, puisqu’on est au complet j’propose qu’on y aille,” lança Verinus en jetant un coup d’œil étonné. “C’est pas loin.”

Le groupe se mit en marche le long des halls sombres, les arches laissant de temps en temps passer la maigre lueur glacée de la Lune, illuminant leurs mines défaites de ses rayons semblables aux reflets de lames. Simba restait près de Bohort, fidèle à sa fonction première et s’assurant que son maître aille bien, aidé des deux jeunes adultes qui étaient postés à ses côtés et qui regardaient partout sauf vers l’autre.

Ils prirent un nombre incalculable de tournants et de détours, Verinus navigant dans la forteresse avec une aise presque alertante, les faisant traverser un jardin dans lequel le temps semblait s’arrêter, la fontaine sans eau d’un ange portant une amphore semblant les défier du regard.

Ils s’engouffrèrent le long d’un tunnel qui ne pouvait être honnêtement qualifié de rien d’autre que de glauque, chacun s’attendant à marcher sur un squelette ou autre et faisant bien attention à où ils mettaient les pieds. Le chemin déboucha à une immense et sûrement très lourde porte en bois qui datait de l’époque, le guide se saisissant du loquet en fer et l’ouvrant d’un geste sec.

“V’là, on y est. C’nos bureaux. ‘fin le sien, moi je bosse pas comme ça, faut pas déconner.”

“Quelle surprise,” ironisa Arthur qui n’avait pas du tout goût à l’humour en ce moment, entrant en premier et réalisant que les pièces entrecoupées d’arcades étaient étonnement vastes et bien meublées, comme si on y avait élu domicile malgré le froid évident de ce qui avait sûrement servi de prison à un moment ou un autre.

“Là, il vous attendait. _On_ vous attendait,” rectifia Verinus, les menant derrière un autre mur et la carrure d’un homme de dos apparaissant aux yeux de tous.

Il portait une chemise alors que son manteau vert reposait sur le dossier de la chaise, ne semblant pas ressentir le souffle de l’air glacial des pièces et un gros casque sur les oreilles, semblable à ceux qu’avaient les polygraphes, occupé à rédiger quelques chose de sa main gauche, la droite tapant à intervalles non réguliers sur une machine à enregistrement.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés, relevés en une moyenne queue de cheval malgré que certaines mèches ne retombent dans son cou. Sur son auriculaire gauche trônait une chevalière brillante.

Verinus s’avança vers lui et lui tapota l’épaule, l’avertissant qu’il était de retour. L’homme hocha la tête et enleva son casque, posant son stylo et se retournant avec nonchalance, l’éclat de ses yeux doré sous les lumières artificielles accrochées au mur.

Il se contenta de les fixer, son visage de marbre.

“Ça fait un bail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement je m’excuse


	81. La Bella-Donna.

Il allait le _tuer._

Il allait le tuer là, maintenant et de suite se dit Bohort alors que son corps bougeait tout seul et que ses mains se retrouvaient à soulever le col de la chemise sans un pli de l'autre, sa poitrine comprimée par une rage qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir. Il le fixait et plus ses yeux repéraient de nouvelles choses sur son visage plus il le pressait contre le bureau, lui hurlant des phrases qu'il ne s'entendait même pas dire et le secouant de toute sa force.

Simba poussait des aboiements confus, pourquoi ses maîtres semblaient autant en colère ? Il secouait la queue et faisait des cercles autour des deux hommes en tentant de leur sauter dessus déjà, et bien, de joie, et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il sentait l'embrouille. Le plus jeune des deux manqua de lui envoyer un coup de pied sans faire exprès en faisant un pas de côté maladroit dans une tentative d'exploser la tronche du plus vieux sur son bureau.

Arthur se précipita pour s'interposer mais Leodagan se contenta d'hausser un sourcil coupé d'un air ennuyé, attrapant Bohort au poignet et à l'épaule d'un geste habile et les lui tordant, le forçant à poser un genou à terre, son bras levé derrière son dos et son visage contracté par la douleur.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir," ironisa t'il sans un sourire, contemplant l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé avec dédain et froideur. "Jolie cicatrice, c'est celle à laquelle je pense ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas Leodagan," grinça l'homme à terre, tournant légèrement la tête pour essayer de mieux voir son interlocuteur, étouffant un cri de douleur quand celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur son bras. "C'est impossible. Il est mort. Il y a cinq ans."

"Ben non. Du coup, non," railla l'autre en le relâchant, essuyant ses mains d'un air presque dégoûté. "Mais c'est vrai qu'avec votre comm cassée vous pouviez pas savoir, hein ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" Murmura Caius, reculant de quelques pas et blanchissant d'un coup, rattrapé de justesse par un Lancelot qui peinait lui même à y croire. "On a entendu les coups de feu ! T'étais _MORT_ !"

"J'vois que vous avez l'air ravi de me voir en forme. Ça fait plaisir."

"C'est pas ça. On est—putain, Leo. Putain. T'es _là,_ " souffla Arthur, sa respiration tremblante et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, la main plaquée sur la bouche. "T'es en vie."

"Plutôt deux fois qu'une," acquiesça son cousin, un sourire froid étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il contournait un Bohort au bord du malaise et qu'il s'approchait du reste du groupe. "Vous excuserez la barbe et les cheveux longs, le passage chez le barbier est pas une priorité."

"Papa," s'étrangla Yvain, s'avançant vers lui et hésitant à le toucher, comme s'il avait peur de passer au travers. "Papa, t'es vraiment—"

"Salut fiston," plaisanta Leodagan avec une légère amertume, lui jetant un coup d'œil sincèrement—sincèrement quoi ? Timide ? Réservé ? Quoi que l'émotion partagée soit, elle était franche et son fils n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le prendre dans ses bras et éclater en larmes, sa tête dans le cou du plus petit comme ce fameux jour d'orage où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit, trempés jusque l'os.

Au lieu de surmonter la ville cette fois ils profitaient de ses souterrains mais qu'importe, l'émotion était la même. Le plus vieux hoqueta de surprise quand Gauvain s'ajouta à l'embrassade, une main dans le dos d'Yvain et une autre par dessus l'épaule de son ancien beau père. C'était probablement la réunion de famille la plus étrange à laquelle chacun ait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister, deux hommes retournés de la mort n'étant pas chose franchement commune, même dans leur métier.

"J'ai essayé de concilier les deux équipes," dit soudainement Leonius, les mains dans les poches et lui souriant avec hésitation. "J'espère ne pas avoir fait un trop mauvais travail. Joli le coup du latin, Pline était un choix plutôt sympathique."

"Je pouvais pas compter sur l'autre con pour m'aider alors j'me suis arrangé pour que ça fasse un minimum classe," grimaça son fils, hochant la tête en signe de remerciement.

"Attends quoi ?! T'étais avec lui depuis tout ce temps ?!" S'écria Yvain en tournant la tête sans lâcher son père, faisant la moue alors que le sénateur éclatait d'un rire clair et chaleureux.

"Tu sais depuis quand ?" Demanda Arthur d'une voix blanche, son regard faisant des allez-retours entre son cousin et le père de celui-ci, hallucinant de plus en plus et se disant que l'air froid de l'Italie lui avait probablement congelé son dernier neurone. "Depuis...attends, me dis pas que c'est pour ça que t'as arrêté de donner des nouvelles à un moment ?!"

Leonius grimaça mais pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'approbation.

"Il y a deux ans environ il m'a envoyé une carte avec les noms des hauts placés qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir eu recours à un poison spécifique. Acheté ou utilisé. Je les ai aidé à traquer ces gens pendant un bout de temps, d'où ma disparition des radars. Cornelia n'était pas ravie."

"C'est impossible, il y a eu quatre détonations et vous avez respiré et vous—"

"Parce que sans image c'était suffisant pour reconnaître un bruit de respiration ?" Coupa Leodagan, dévisageant Bohort avec un regard entre la pitié et l'agacement. "J'ai juste écrasé ma pastille et mon oreillette après les coups," conclut-il.

Évidemment que l'autre aurait reconnu ce genre de bruit, il connaissait tout de lui. Chaque parcelle de peau, chaque intonation et chaque sourire. Le moindre micro geste et il savait comment réagir, Bohort avait connu Leodagan comme sa poche et vice versa.

Sauf ca faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus et cinq ans, c'est long.

 _Très_ long.

"Nan mais j'explique," compléta Verinus, se calant à l'envers sur une chaise, les bras reposant sur le dossier. "En gros moi j'attendais peinard, là, à l'époque. Parce que Glaucia et l'autre con voulaient savoir où était Venec mais problème ! J'en avais aucune idée !"

"T'as pas dû leur être très utile," se moqua Caius, restant près de son père. "T'étais au poste quand Leodagan y a été emmené alors ?"

"Voilà," acquiesça l'ancien espion. "Moi j'étais dans ma cellule, j'demandais rien à personne et le type en noir, Meleagant, v'là qu'il s'pointe et—"

"Meleagant ?!" S'écria Lancelot, décroisant ses bras et fronçant les sourcils. "Tu déconnes."

"Que dalle mon p'tit pote ! Donc il est là il se pointe et y m'dit, euh, quoi il m'dit quoi, oui, euh, 'est-ce que vous voulez savoir comment votre mère est morte ?'"

Yvain se détacha de son père pour le regarder dans les yeux avec effroi et incompréhension, Gauvain brisant aussi l'étreinte et essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

"C'est compliqué Yvain, j'expliquerai plus tard. Bref, j'lui fais euh, 'qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça m'foute' ? Et là il me fait, attends nan mais parce que c'était gros hein, il me fait, 'votre mère, on l'a empoisonnée.' Alors je fais euh—"

"Empoisonnée ?" Demanda Aelius avec inquiétude, joignant les fils conducteurs et très peu ravi de là où ça le menait. "Leo, tu avais jamais—"

"Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'en parler," répondit doucement Leonius en se tournant vers lui, secouant la tête avec lassitude. "Crois moi, je suis désolé que ce soit comme ça que vous ayez à l'apprendre."

"Bref du coup moi, j'le regarde et j'fais—oui Simba, content de te revoir aussi," se coupa Leodagan en s'accroupissant pour câliner son chien qui lui léchait les mains en sautillant, profitant du retour de son maître qu'il ne questionnait pas trop pour profiter d'une séance de grattage d'oreilles bien méritée. "Je disais quoi ? Ah ouais. Bon alors j'demande euh, 'comment vous savez ?' Et là le connard se casse. Si si ! Et devinez qui se pointe ?"

"Moiiii," compléta Verinus en levant l'index et souriant de toutes ses dents. "J'ai pas capté pourquoi mais un truc m'a poussé à me casser et venir libérer Leo. Pas lui en particulier mais j'ai entendu les deux parler d'un type du département K en cellule alors j'ai pas trop réfléchi," expliqua t'il avec sincérité, hochant la tête gravement. "J'vous jure j'ai rien compris non plus. Mais j'avais saisi que Pro-con comptait me buter après coup et ça, non merci ! J'ai un beau visage et c'est un devoir que je vous dois de continuer d'illuminer la terre avec !"

Lancelot se taisait mais il comprenait exactement ce dont l'autre homme parlait. Enfin, pour lui cette poussée de culpabilité et de loyauté envers son équipe s'expliquait plus ou moins, il avait passé quinze ans de sa vie à leur côté. Mais que Verinus se sente obligé de sauver Leodagan, ça c'était de suite moins compréhensible...

"J'avoue j'ai improvisé," grimaça le vendeur de citron, haussant les épaules. "J'avais chourave un pistolet qui était sur une table. Moi je croyais que c'était un faux pour les entraînements, j'voulais juste leur faire peur à ces deux cons peut être ! Ils sont pas doués ces loustics !"

"Donc les quatre détonations qu'on a entendu," crissa Arthur, prenant soudainement conscience du froid de la pièce, "il t'a pas tiré dessus."

"Nan."

"Et comment t'es sorti de la prison ?"

"Il a tiré sur la serrure," expliqua Leodagan, pointant Verinus du doigt. "Me suis un peu chié dessus parce qu'il est pas foutu d'avoir une prise correcte sur un pistolet mais quatre tirs et la serrure s'est pétée."

"On a couru sa mère, j'vous dis même pas ! On a tracé tout Rome puis on a chopé des faux passeports chez un mec que j'connais. Il a une mèche rouge dans les cheveux, honnêtement c'est classe. Et de suite on s'est débrouillés pour prendre le premier vol pour—on est allé où en premier déjà ?"

"Brésil."

"Voilàààà ! C'était cool."

"Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?" Balbutia Yvain, renvoyant un regard larmoyant à son père, la lèvre tremblante. "T'es horrible putain. Pourquoi t'as passé cinq ans sans rien dire ? Moi j'ai cru que t'étais mort, _MERDE_ !" S'écria t'il finalement, donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise et les faisant tous sursauter. "Tu sais comment c'est horrible de croire que son père est mort ?! TU SAIS ÇA, _PAPA_ ?!"

Gauvain l'attrapa doucement par la manche et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui lui rappela vaguement l'enterrement de son beau père.

"C'est bon. Ça va aller, Yvain. Nous n'aurons qu'à en reparler plus tard," murmura t'il dans son oreille, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé tomber son masque de froideur si rapidement mais incapable de rester les bras ballants en voyant son ex-petit ami en proie à une telle détresse. "Ça va aller."

"Nan ça va que dalle," sanglota l'autre, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Simba se précipitant à ses côtés et frottant sa tête contre sa jambe. "C'est pas juste, pourquoi t'as rien dit ?"

Leodagan ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Arthur et Bohort d'un air entendu. Il savait et il leur en voulait. Mais ça, Yvain n’avait pas besoin d’en être tenu au courant.

"Bon, maint'nant qu'on a passé de bonnes retrouvailles, je leur parle de l'étape suivante ?" Demanda Verinus en tapant dans ses mains, brisant le silence lourd qui pesait sur le groupe. "C'est au sujet de vot' frère," expliqua t'il, se tournant vers Aelius.

"Sì ? Comment cela ? Vous avez une—ah, prova ? Prove ?"

"Preuve," compléta Caius en lui souriant. "Mais oui tiens, comment vous pouvez être aussi catégoriques ?"

Leodagan retourna vers son bureau pour sortir un dossier de sous une pile de papier, le lui tendant d'un geste sec.

"Vous ne les connaissez pas," commença t'il alors que les autres se rapprochaient pour feuilleter le dossier, "mais j'ai réussi à reprendre contact avec des subordonnés des services secrets."

"L’Écha...L'Échassier et le Corbeau ? C'est quoi, des noms de code ?" Demanda Arthur, levant les yeux vers lui avec surprise. "Comment t'as pu les joindre sans te faire choper ?"

"Ça c'est mon problème. Ils s'occupent de contre espionnage et je leur ai demandé de s'occuper de la piste du poison. La belladone."

"Oh merde," grimaça Lancelot, regardant la photo d'identification d'un homme à une seule oreille et aux cheveux étrangement blancs lui souriant, agrafée en haut d'une page. "Et ça a donné quoi, du coup ?"

"Plusieurs cartels qui l'utilisent pour plusieurs trucs," répondit Verinus, de retour debout et tapotant la tête du chien qui laissait pendre sa langue avec bonne humeur. "Saviez qu'avant les femmes elles en mettaient dans leurs yeux ? C'est con quand même."

"Drogues, trafic," compléta Leodagan, croisant les bras et s'adossant au bureau. "L'élément déclencheur c'est quand un de nos types s'est fait choper pour braquage, en France. Dans une pharmacie."

Bohort s’arrêta de lire pour à son tour lever le regard, remarquant de fines cicatrices blanchâtres sur le nez et sur le front de l’autre.

“Vous parlez de Tommaso Salerno ? Le gamin de 20 ans avec le faux pistolet ? Ne me dites pas que c’est...”

“Si. Dans le meilleur des cas il volait la belladone pour qu’on puisse l’envoyer la faire analyser et sinon, il lâchait les indices pour que tu viennes faire la chasse au trésor.”

“Donc vous m’avez manipulé.”

“Dis comme ça...”

Le commissaire aux manteau noir serra les dents, les ongles dans sa chair le retenant de lui en foutre une pour de bon. Il ne voulait plus le voir, plus jamais, plus maintenant et plus après. Ce n’était pas _son_ Leodagan et quiconque soit l’homme devant lui il avait décidé de le détester.

“Vous n’êtes qu’un crevard,” cracha t’il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et une veine se faisant son chemin le long de sa tempe. “Il avait l’air terrifié. J’ai cru—j’ai cru qu’il ne voulait rien dire a cause de l’omertà. Qu’il avait peur de mourir.”

“Il est fort hein Tommas ?” Rit Verinus en hochant la tête. “Meilleur gars de sa troupe de théâtre, il a dû bien se vendre. Un peu déçu qu’il a foiré son braquage mais bon,” il se tourna vers Leodagan et ils haussèrent les épaules en chœur. “On peut pas tout avoir.”

“Et tu attends encore l’appel de l’Echassier ?” Demanda Leonius en pointant le téléphone fixe sur le bureau juste à côté de l’ordinateur. “Il ne va pas tarder non ?”

“Non, c’est à moi de le joindre en premier,” rectifia son fils en se saisissant dudit téléphone, composant un numéro qu’il connaissait mieux que le sien en patientant en tapant du pied. “On va faire ça en direct. Allô ?”

[Leodagan ! Ça fait un bail ! Rohan m’a appelé pour me demander de te passer le bonjour !] lui répondit une voix joviale et pleine d’énergie, sa bonne humeur qui aurait presque pu être communicative. [Ils sont arrivés ?]

“Il y a même pas dix minutes. Du nouveau ? Qu’ils se mettent au jus en même temps que moi.”

[On a découvert qu’il y a un hub de trafic à Matera, la ville avec toutes les grottes,] acquiesça celui qui se faisait appeler l’Echassier malgré sa petite taille. [Comme c’est l’hiver ils se terrent dans les souterrains. Je peux réserver un hôtel depuis ici si tu comptes t’y rendre.]

Leodagan baissa le téléphone de son oreille avant de pointer le groupe du menton.

“Bohort, toi et moi on va à Matera. Vous autres vous restez ici ou dans les environs.”

“Quoi ?!”

“Mais tu vas pas déjà repartir papa ?!”

“On va pas un peu vite là ?”

“Je laisse gracieusement ma place à quiconque la veuille,” railla froidement le concerné, reposant le dossier. “Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester ici ?”

“ _Parce que._ Ouais l’Echassier ? Tu me prends deux chambres dans l’hôtel que tu veux. Pour—il est quelle heure, bientôt dix heures ? On y sera d’ici minuit peut être. Une heure du mat’ au max. Essaye de les prendre dans les sassi si possible.”

[Roger that,] approuva l’agent, tapotant son propre bureau de ses doigts fins et attendant quelques secondes. [Ah, Rohan veut me joindre. Je réserve tout ça et je te rappelle ?]

“Comme tu veux.”

[À plus alors !]

“Hm-mm.”

Leodagan raccrocha et sourit au commissaire d’un air supérieur et surtout très satisfait.

“Bien ! Ma voiture n’est pas loin. Allons-y ?”

“Allez vous faire _foutre_ ,” fulmina Bohort. “Allez _bien_ vous faire foutre.”


	82. Morphée.

“Tu vas pas partir....on vient à peine de se revoir et honnêtement j’y crois à peine,” protesta faiblement Arthur en frottant son nez qui commençait à rougir à cause du froid ambiant. “On peut pas de faire, j’sais pas, un repas ? Un resto ? Quelque chose,” il fronça les sourcils, “pour célébrer le fait que t’as pas quatre trous béants dans le crâne ?”

“Y a rien à célébrer,” trancha son cousin d’un ton glacial, se saisissant de ses clés de voitures et entourant son cou d’une écharpe. “Il reste pas mal de pâtes que j’avais fait pour lui et moi, z’avez qu’à aller bouffer ça. Nous,” il pointa son torse puis Bohort, “on se met en route.”

Le commissaire à la cicatrice leva les yeux au ciel, agacé et surtout nerveux. En quatre heures de route il aurait plus d’une occasion de mourir d’ennui à cause du futur silence entre eux, il le sentait venir. Puis il avait tout sauf envie de se retrouver assis aussi près de l’autre pendant autant de temps. Ça finirait mal.

“Ah putain oui, c’est vrai que t’avais abusé niveau proportions,” acquiesça Verinus, son poing tapant la paume étendue de sa main d’un air entendu. “J’fais réchauffer tout ça pour les p’tits loups.”

Le reste du groupe échangea un regard douloureux et dégoûté en l’étendant utiliser ses expressions douteuses et Caius se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, tout à fait mort de faim.

“Parce que tu sais cuisinier maintenant ?” Marmonna faiblement Yvain, toujours dans les bras de son ex-copain. “P’t’être que les cinq ans t’ont fait du bien en fait.”

“Le mec sait faire exactement deux plats de pâtes mais maaaamma qu’il les fait bien !” Renchérit le vendeur de citrons, sa voix se perdant dans les échos alors qu’il s’éloignait vers une pièce plus sombre, sûrement là où étaient stockés leurs aliments.

“Ah bon ?” S’étonna Gauvain, surpris par la spécificité des talents de son ancien beau-père. “Lesquels ?”

Leodagan se retourna vers eux, attendant que Bohort ne le rattrape. Il posa son regard vide sur les deux jeunes adultes, sur Leonius et enfin sur son ancien partenaire. À n’importe quel autre moment et dans n’importe quelles autres circonstances ça l’aurait presque fait rire.

“Les nouilles piquantes et les pâtes carbo. Bohort c’est par là, suis-moi,” railla t’il, pointant une porte sur leur gauche qu’il déverrouilla aisément avec une lourde clé. “Il reste des carbo.”

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes avec un bruit sourd.

“Booon. Qui a faim ?”

Les aboiements de Simba furent sa seule réponse.

* * *

Si la voiture était immatriculée Italie, le GPS avait bel et bien la voix robotique, classique et insupportable de la femme française. D’ailleurs ce fut seulement grâce à elle que le silence n’était pas total et souvent brisé par ses indications machinales, aucun des deux ne l’ouvrant, aucun des deux n’en ayant l’envie.

Ça rappela brièvement le désastre du whiskey et de la crise de panique de ce jour de mai à Leodagan, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la route si ce n’était pour lancer des regards furtifs au plus jeune qui était sur le siège avant passager, qui fixait résolument les plaines sombres de la Basilicata.

Heureusement qu’aucun d’entre eux ne ferait de crise de panique aujourd’hui, du moins il l’espérait. Simba était resté à Naples et il doutait que ni l’un comme l’autre ne soit la meilleure personne pour réconforter, plus maintenant.

“C’est pas comme ça que je vous voyais,” lâcha soudainement Bohort sans lui accorder un regard, la voix distante. “Vous aviez les cheveux plus courts.”

Ils allaient presque arriver à Matera et le voilà qui décidait de dire un truc. Timing _impeccable_.

“Que vous me voyiez,” répéta Leodagan, plus comme une déclaration que comme une question. “Va falloir élaborer.”

“Votre fantôme,” soupira l’autre comme si c’était évident, ses ongles tapotant la vitre glacée et laissant des traces sur la buée. “Pendant cinq ans j’ai dû me trimballer votre fantôme.”

“Et il avait les cheveux courts.”

“Il était habillé comme vous l’étiez quand vous êtes mort. La première fois que je l’ai vu c’était dans ma chambre d’hôpital après tout ça. Il m’a dit que ce n’était pas vraiment vous. Juste une partie de mon cerveau qui essayait de...d’idéaliser—de _vous_ idéaliser,” expliqua lentement Bohort, ses doigts rédigeant des phrases sans queues ni tête sur la vitre. “Quand je lui posais des questions il répondait. Mais il me rappelait que c’était simplement mon propre psyché qui inventait tout.”

“Et il était différent comment, ce moi dans vot’ tête ?” Demanda doucement le conducteur, les yeux toujours sur la route. “Déjà il était bloqué à comment j’étais sapé il y a cinq ans, hein ?”

“Il avait du sang qui coulait du front mais je n’ai jamais vu les trous des balles. Les cheveux couvraient toujours cette partie là.”

“Pratique.”

“Il n’était pas très différent de vous,” murmura le commissaire, soufflant sur son écriture illisible pour l’effacer. “Il souriait plus, je crois. Il était très gentil. J’ai arrêté de le voir quand j’étais dans les toilettes du château. Il m’a dit...il m’a dit que ça ne marcherait pas, sinon. Sûrement une intuition. Il m’a dit que je serai déçu. Enfin que j’aurai peur de l’être.”

“Déçu de ? Moi ?”

“Je suppose.”

Leodagan resserra son emprise sur le volant et décida qu’il serait temps de rouler plus lentement.

“Selon le GPS et l’Échassier on devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes,” déclara t’il simplement, prenant un tournant vers la gauche. “On est juste devant les sassi donc ça sera pas très long pour aller aux lieux d’échange de came.”

Bohort hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. La ville de pierre était illuminée et le beige froid se mêlait aux tièdes lueurs des maisons dans la roche. Il trouva ça magnifique. Les dix minutes restantes passèrent plus vite qu’il n’aurait voulu l’admettre.

“Nous y voilà, le palazzo.”

Le conducteur gara sa voiture devant l’hôtel malgré que ça soit une rue piétonne et sortit en premier, attendant que l’autre ne fasse de même pour entrer malgré le froid atroce qui lui mordait le visage. La réceptionniste leva les yeux vers eux et marmonna quelques mots en italien à son interlocuteur avant de poser ses téléphone, leur souriant et leur souhaitant la bienvenue à Matera. Avaient-ils réservé ?

Leodagan répondit que oui et elle leur demanda leurs noms, celui-ci récitant tranquillement les fausses identités qu’il s’était accordé à choisir avec son contact au contre espionnage. Elle sembla vérifier quelque chose sur son ordinateur et son expression s’illumina immédiatement alors qu’elle leur envoya un sourire radieux et leur tendit une seule carte blanche et immaculée.

“Qu’est-ce que—“

“Congratulazioni !” S’exclama t’elle sincèrement, hochant la tête et leur pointant l’ascenseur du doigt. “Is the room number 476. Enjoy your stay !”

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec surprise, le plus vieux des deux tenant bêtement la carte dans sa main alors que les portes se fermaient sur eux, la réceptionniste et son sourire disparaissant sous le “ting !” de l’ascenseur.

“C’est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi on a qu’une carte ? On a quand même pas la même chambre ?” S’offusqua Leodagan avec frustration, se retenant de briser ladite carte sur le champ.

“Je n’en sais rien, attendons de voir,” trancha calmement mais froidement l’autre, sortant en premier dès qu’il le pu, inconfortable dans un espace restreint avec l’autre à moins d’un mètre de lui. Il sentait ses oreilles et son cou lui brûler et il n’aimait pas ça du tout.

“476, c’est ici,” indiqua t’il à l’autre, tendant la paume et attendant qu’il lui remette la carte pour déverrouiller la porte.

Leodagan n’en fit rien et s’en chargea lui même, laissant apparaître une belle chambre au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense lit sur lequel était déposé un plateau, une bouteille de champagne et une carte qui avait le mot “CONGRATULAZIONI !” entouré de rubans, un dessin de deux bagues juste en dessous et le tout écrit en gros et en gras. Si Bohort entra dans la chambre avec plus de curiosité et de confusion qu’autre chose lui nût pas cette patience. Il sortit immédiatement son téléphone pour contacter l’Echassier, prêt à l’engueuler pendant une demi-heure au moins.

L’autre ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à décrocher et ne put même pas en placer une avant que l’ancien espion n’explose de rage, donnant un coup de pied contre un mur et endommageant la tapisserie.

[Salut, L—]

“C’EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! T’ÉTAIS PAS _FOUTU_ DE ME TROUVER DEUX CHAMBRES ?! C’EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE CHAMPAGNE ET DE CARTE DE MERDE ?! QU’EST-CE QUE T’AS FOUTU ?!”

Le pauvre homme aux cheveux très blancs grimaçait au bout du fil, effrayé mais surtout penaud et mal à l’aise. D’accord, la situation n’était pas des meilleures...mais il n’avait pas eu le choix !

[C’est que—tous les hôtels étaient pleins et lui aussi alors j’ai du mentir pour les forcer à libérer ne serait-ce qu’une chambre,] commença t’il, pesant chacun de ses mots comme si sa vie en dépendait, [ils ont gobé le coup des nouveaux mariés alors ils ont accepté de virer quelqu’un d’autre mais c’était vraiment par coup de chance !]

“Le coup des—LE COUP DES NOUVEAUX MARIÉS ?! MAIS T’ES COMPLÈTEMENT _CINGLÉ_ , ÇA VA PAS OUI ?!”

[Mais c’était ça ou rien !] s’écria le pauvre homme d’un ton suraigu, secouant la tête avec vivacité. [De toute façon ils ne le sauront jamais ! C’est juste l’histoire de—ah, de trois nuits ! Faites juste semblant si vous croisez des membres du staff qui ont entendu parler des ‘deux mariés en lune de miel’ !]

Leodagan se demanda s’il devait éclater son téléphone au sol de suite et ensuite le piétiner jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien ou s’il devait attendre. Soit il avait cherché la merde en choisissant Bohort comme co-équipier mais il ne pensait pas que sa malchance puisse aller aussi loin.

Il fut justement rappelé à la réalité par un éternuement bruyant de celui-ci qui ne semblait pas bien vivre le fait que l’on n’avait pas allumé le chauffage au préalable et qui se chargea d’immédiatement y remédier.

“Je te rappelle plus tard,” grinça le plus vieux des deux, un profond désir d’homicide très présent dans sa voix. “Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber.”

Il balança son téléphone à l’autre bout de la pièce et le laissa tomber au sol, ne se souciant même pas de s’il s’était brisé ou non. Hôtel de merde, pays de merde et vie de merde. Il aurait mieux fait de rester crevé tiens.

“Je crois qu’il y a eu méprise,” commença le commissaire, comme pour en rajouter une couche. “Ce doit être une chambre réservée à des époux. Il y a des bagues sur la carte.”

Leodagan le fixa quelques secondes, quelque choses d’indescriptible dans le regard. Si on y avait payé grande attention on y aurait remarqué de la douleur, sauf que Bohort avait décidé d’arrêter de payer attention à quoi que se soit le concernant.

“C’est pas une erreur. Mon contact a menti pour qu’un chambre se libère, l’hôtel était plein.”

“Mais nous ne sommes pas—“

“Vous n’avez qu’à prendre le lit,” déclara l’autre sans ciller, se dirigeant vers la bouteille et la fourrant dans le frigo du mini-bar. “J’irais sur la canapé là,” dit-il, pointant un sofa qui aurait plutôt mieux fait office de siège que de lit.

“Ça ira. Je peux dormir sur le sofa,” répliqua Bohort, plus parce qu’il était toujours aussi poli que par bonté.

“Nan. Z’êtes plus grand que moi, ça ira pas.”

Et vous êtes plus vieux que moi, vous allez choper un lumbago, ironisa intérieurement son ancien subordonné, n’osant cependant pas faire la remarque.

“J’insiste.”

Leodagan esquissa un des sourires qu’il ne réservait qu’à ceux qu’il comptait brutalement assassiner, croisant les bras et s’asseyant sur le canapé.

“Ah mais moi aussi j’insiste, mon p’tit pote.”

“Vous êtes ridicule, je vous dis que vous pouvez prendre le lit. Et je ne suis pas votre ‘petit pote.’”

“Et vous êtes quoi, au juste ?

Le rire amère et railleur qu’émit Bohort lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide mais il ne releva pas.

_‘C’est qui, Bohort ? Vous êtes qui, au juste ?’_

À la place il s’approcha du lit et se saisit d’un oreiller avant de le placer sur le sofa. Il ôta son manteau, sa cravate, son écharpe, sa veste et ses chaussures avant de les poser n’importe comment sur la chaise la plus proche, prenant place sur sa couche.

“Voilà, c’est décidé.”

“Vous—“

“Oui, on sait,” soupira Leodagan, défaisant sa queue de cheval et passant l’élastique autour de son poignet à la cicatrice blanche, secouant la tête machinalement. “Crevard machin truc, vous me l’avez déjà faite. On peut dormir ? Bougez vous parce que demain ça sera pas drôle, j’préfère vous prévenir.”

Bohort serra les dents mais ôta à son tour certaines couches, s’assurant que l’autre ne le regarde pas. C’était débile, se rendit-il compte sur le moment. Il avait quoi à cacher au juste ?

Une fois au chaud sur les couvertures il éteint la lumière, sans un dormez bien et sans un merde.

Aucun des deux ne trouva le sommeil cette nuit là.


	83. Numéro ?

Quand on ne dormait pas c'était chiant de rester éveiller à partir d'une certaine heure, surtout après avoir mangé. En revanche, le pire était de s'être endormi tranquillement quelques heures avant de devoir se réveiller, là c'était mort et le journée serait dure à traverser.

Ce fut le cas pour Bohort, incapable d'émerger avant midi et se rendant compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Quelque part ça l'arrangea, puis ça le remplit ensuite d'un immense vide. Il frotta ses yeux et les plissa, légèrement agressé par la lumière blanche qui se découpait des lourds rideaux en satin qui masquaient les fenêtres. Il tourna la tête pour remarquer qu'une carte (qui ne le félicitait d'aucun mariage cette fois, dieu merci) trônait sur sa table de chevet, presque surpris par la calligraphie impeccable de celui qui en était à l'origine. Il s'était toujours dit que pour un gaucher, l'autre n'écrivait pas du tout en pattes de mouches.

'parti déjeuner. acheté brosses à dents/dentifrice parce qu'on va puer de la gueule. chemises pour vous. j'espère que c'est la bonne taille. retrouvez moi là.'

Il ne sût pas trop ce qui le surprit le plus, le coup de la brosse à dent ou le coup des chemises. Sûrement les deux. Il n'aima pas s'avouer qu'il lui était reconnaissant.

Il s'extirpa du lit avec mollesse et fut honnêtement tenté d'y rester, si ce n'est que son co-équipier ne l'attendait dans ce qui semblait être un café pas très loin et qu'il devait déjà être beaucoup trop en retard. Par chance les chemises lui allaient. C'était toujours plus agréable que de se trimballer trois jours dans les mêmes fringues avec lesquelles on avait en plus dormi, se dit-il en se brossant les dents, un mince filet de sang faisant tâche sur le blanc du lavabo.

Il prit soin de ne pas oublier la carte et prit l'ascenseur, souriant poliment à la réceptionniste qui les avaient accueilli tard le soir précédent, enfilant ses gants pour se préparer à affronter le froid lancinant.

Il trouvait qu'il avait un bon sens des directions comparé à l'autre. La seule fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en binôme avant l'affaire d'il y a cinq ans ils avaient fini perdus de nuit en plein milieu d'une forêt. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de fun mais ça les avait rapproché. Ah, le voilà, remarqua t'il, son regard attiré par le manteau vert et la tignasse du plus vieux. C'était marrant d'ailleurs ça, pourquoi vert ?

"Désolé du retard," commença t'il en prenant place devant Leodagan, commandant un café serré du bout des lèvres. "J'ai eu du mal à me réveiller."

"J'ai vu ça. J'ai pas dormi donc j'ai eu plus de temps qu'vous," marmonna l'autre au dessus de sa tasse de thé, les yeux cachés derrière son éternelle paire de lunettes de soleil. "Tant que vous avez pu récupérer," il haussa les épaules, "peu importe."

Le serveur apporta sa boisson au plus jeune et lui demanda en italien s'il voulait l'addition avec, ignorant splendidement l'ancien espion. Du peu que Bohort parlait la langue il réussit tout de même à comprendre et répondit que oui, alors le jeune homme retourna l'intérieur avec hâte en ne cessant de lui jeter des regards par dessus son épaule.

"Le plan, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'infiltrer là bas pour la récupérer ou démanteler le réseau ?" Demanda le commissaire, soupirant d'aise alors qu'il prenait sa première gorgée de café. "Pas sûr que nous fassions des étincelles si nous ne sommes que deux."

"Le numéro un. On en achète assez puis on les envoie pour analyse ADN sur les sachets et tout le tralala."

"À qui les envoyez vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?"

Leodagan reposa sa tasse de thé vide, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et le dévisageant derrière ses lunettes.

"Merlin."

Le serveur revint à ce moment là, déposant l'addition et lançant quelque chose en italien à Bohort qui regarda l'autre avec confusion.

"Pardon, je—que vient-il de dire ?"

Le plus vieux sortit un billet de son porte monnaie avant de jeter un coup d'œil agacé au troisième homme.

"Il demande s'il peut avoir votre numéro."

"Oh."

Le visage de Bohort s'éclaira alors qu'il fit signe au serveur pour lui demander s'il pouvait utiliser son stylo, chose à quoi l'autre homme acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Il rédigea consciencieusement les chiffres de la façon la plus lisible possible sur un bout de papier dont l'autre se servait sûrement pour prendre ses commandes et le lui rendit avec ce même sourire qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes.

Le serveur passa une main sur sa nuque rougie et le remercia d'un geste de la main, repartant à l'intérieur d'un pas léger.

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez changé de numéro," lâcha Leodagan d'une voix plate, son appétit étrangement coupé. "J'espère pour vous qu'il parle anglais."

Il se leva et réajusta son écharpe, s'éloignant de quelques pas résolus en direction des sassi.

Bohort le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches et l'étrange désir de devoir se justifier auprès de lui.

"Je n'ai pas changé de numéro."

Leodagan s'arrêta brutalement puis se remit immédiatement à marcher.

* * *

"J'ai du mal à suivre. Leodagan et toi avez disparu y a cinq ans, mais vous avez contacté Leonius il y en a deux de ça. Donc les trois premières années...."

"En planque," acquiesça Verinus, enfournant une nouvelle portion de pâtes dans sa bouche, "un truc de fou mon pote. Au départ il était super grognon et il parlait presque pas."

Yvain leva les yeux de son plat, assis à l'opposé de Gauvain et Simba faisant des aller-retours entre chaque personne.

"Oh, moi ça m'ferait trop bizarre de pas l'entendre causer."

"Bah après il a commencé à la ramener. Puis il gueulait sur tout ce qui bougeait, sérieux, toujours sur les nerfs le mec !"

"Ouais, ça on connaît mieux", railla Caius en enroulant ses spaghettis sur sa fourchette.

"Puis après il s'est mit à parler de Bohort là, le mec avec vous. J'avoue j'avais pas capté que c'était lui au début parce que la façon dont il m'en parlait..."

"Comment vous en parlait-il ?" Demanda Gauvain, tapotant la tête de Simba avec sympathie.

"Il avait l'air super amoureux en fait. Il disait que votre pote était un type avec un passé un peu chaud tu vois, mais qu'il était très euh, comment il disait ? Doux. Ouais. Il disait toujours qu'il avait des yeux très doux. Donc moi quand je vois le type avec une balafre et qui a l'air mort à l'intérieur bah, moyen quoi."

"S'il te parlait autant de lui," intervint Lancelot, soufflant sur sa portion, "pourquoi est-ce qu'il tirait autant la tronche en le revoyant ?"

"Bah à cause de—"

"Bon ! C'était délicieux," coupa Leonius, se levant et posant les deux mains très à plat sur la table. "Devrions nous descendre en petit comité en ville pour un dessert ?"

"Sì, gelati !" Approuva Aelius avec un sourire, se levant a son tour avec les deux jeunes adultes sur les talons. "Je connais una gelateria très bonne ! Beaucoup beaucoup de parfums."

Le sénateur s'approcha de Verinus alors que les autres ne regardaient pas, l'attrapant fermement par la manche et se penchant vers son oreille.

"Les petits n'ont pas besoin de savoir," murmura t'il, leur jetant un coup d'œil puis fronçant les sourcils. "Ils tiennent beaucoup à Bohort et Arthur, inutile de remettre ça sur la planche. Ça les détruirait d'apprendre....d'apprendre ça."

"Mais c'est la vérité," protesta le plus jeune, haussant les sourcils avec surprise. "Vous allez jamais leur dire ?"

"Non. Certaines choses sont bien mieux comme elles le sont. Pas besoin d'en parler. Capisce ?"

Verinus hocha la tête sans poser trop de questions.

C'est vrai que des fois, les non dits ont du bon.


	84. Bohort ?

Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et maintenant ils doutaient encore plus qu'ils remettraient ça au goût du jour.

C'était il y a cinq ans, on était en mai et il faisait chaud. En ce moment il faisait froid et on était en décembre. Les températures étaient aux antipodes et leur relation l'était tout autant.

Pas comme—

_"C'était très bon," sourit Leodagan, rangeant la dernière assiette sale dans le lave vaisselle. "Je pourrais jamais apprendre à cuisiner pareil."_

_"Peut être qu'avec un peu de pratique vous arriverez à faire un plat de pâtes décent," rit Bohort en finissant son verre, le dévisageant d'un œil pétillant. "N'abandonnez pas."_

_"C'est pas spécialement mon but dans la vie de devenir chef professionnel," répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules, se tournant vers lui sans s'arrêter de sourire. "Mais merci de l'encouragement."_

_"C'est la moindre des choses après avoir bien voulu m'héberger. Et m'avoir fait rencontrer Simba."_

_"Vous m'avez fait à manger, j'dirais qu'on est quittes."_

_"Dites—"_

_"Hm ?"_

_Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pratiquement nez à nez, se fixant dans les yeux au point d'en presque loucher._

_"Ah—"_

_"Pardon, c'est moi—"_

_"C'est rien."_

_Bohort déglutit mais ne s'écarta pas, sa pupille indiscernable sur son iris opaque. Il prit une inspiration et attrapa légèrement le col de la chemise entrouverte de l'autre, hésitant une demi-seconde._

_"À ce point là, je vous promets de pas me plaindre si vous m'en foutez une," murmura t'il, l'embrassant immédiatement après et le bloquant contre le comptoir de la cuisine._

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

_Deux bras agrippèrent sa taille presque instinctivement et les rapprochèrent, l'autre se séparant de lui pour reprendre son souffle et étouffer un rire contre son épaule._

_"J'vois pas pourquoi j'vous mettrais une tarte après ç—"_

_Un verre éclata au sol près de leurs pieds, les faisant sursauter tous les deux._

_Génial, ça présageait que du bon._

_"Et merde," grimaça le plus vieux, s'agenouillant pour récolter quelques bouts, se relevant immédiatement quand une tape sur son épaule l'interpella. "Hm ?"_

_"Je crois qu'Yvain vient de rentrer," murmura Bohort, jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée du couloir. "Et vous étiez—"_

_"Ah."_

_Il soupira et secoua la tête, prenant la main de l'autre et pointant vaguement la direction de la chambre du menton, un sourcil haussé._

_"C'p'être mieux."_

_Le plus jeune sourit à son tour et se laissa tranquillement guider, se rendant soudainement compte que l'autre avait des mains étonnamment plus petites que les siennes._

_À peine rentrés qu'il sentit des lèvres se plaquer contre son cou, des dents mordiller sa peau et des mains sur son torse qui tentaient de déboutonner sa chemise sans beaucoup de succès. Il laissa faire avec un rire, ses propres mains dans le dos de l'autre et bien content que la porte soit là pour le soutenir—ses jambes ne lui étaient plus d'une grande aide à ce point là._

_"Bohort," lui souffla le plus vieux, embrassant sa mâchoire avec une douceur dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, "Bohort," répéta t'il, et ses lèvres étaient à nouveau sur les siennes._

_Il le regarda et ses yeux étaient clairs et chaleureux, alors il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait le regarder comme ça, avec autant d'amour et de douceur._

"Hé, Bohort ?"

"Hm ?"

"Vous m'écoutez ou merde ?" S'agaça Leodagan, le dévisageant comme s'il lui avait sortit la plus grosse connerie au monde, ses prunelles noires semblant lancer des éclairs. "Au moins deux minutes que vous fixez le vide comme un con."

Le commissaire cilla stupidement avant de lui jeter un regard penaud, haussant les épaules.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas du assez dormir. Vous disiez ?"

"Que je vais aller choper la marchandise tout seul et que vous vous resterez dehors pour me couvrir."

Bohort fronça les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour protester, chose qu'il se rendit compte faisait très souvent que l'autre était impliqué dans la conversation.

"Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est dangereux !"

"C'est...pour ça que vous serrez là au cas où ça tourne au vinaigre ?" Railla Leodagan qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer. "Dites euh, ça vous arrive de les utiliser vos neurones des fois ou bien ?"

"Vous pourriez mourir !" Protesta le plus jeune, s'approchant involontairement de l'autre. "Vous n'allez quand même pas—"

"J'ai fait beaucoup plus dangereux en cinq ans. Vous allez arrêter de trembler un de ces jours ?"

"Comment ?"

Son ancien partenaire poussa un long soupir résigné avant de le pointer du menton, lui faisant en effet remarquer que le froid le faisait claquer des dents de façon plutôt comique.

"Vous allez nous faire passer pour des cons," râla t'il en levant les yeux au ciel, défaisant son écharpe et la nouant autour du cou de l'autre d'un geste agile. "Et la ramenez pas."

"Je—"

"J'ai dit _quoi_ au sujet de pas la ramener ?"

Bohort inspira et la Cologne de l'autre le submergea, les souvenirs tapis au plus profond de lui manquant de refaire surface et les larmes menaçant de lui brûler les yeux.

"Merci," murmura t'il sans le regarder, n'osant plus y toucher.

Leodagan était déjà bien devant lui et ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu.

Il avait faillit mourir par sa faute, évidemment qu'il le détestait. Il en avait tous les droits, lui aussi l'aurait haït, à sa place.

Où en étaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Des étrangers ? Des coéquipiers ? Des connaissances ? Qu'avait-il envie d'être pour lui ? Il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser qu'il était en vie.

"Vous vous bougez ?" Grinça l'autre en se retournant, ses yeux sans lueur et ses lunettes remontées sur la tête. "On a pas toute la vie."

Tout était de sa propre faute, réalisa Bohort, incapable de ne serait-ce que sourire amèrement. Il s'était laissé emporter par les mots du plus vieux qu'il savait faux, des mots qu'il avait sûrement prononcés sous la panique et la lassitude et la fatigue. Il s'était laissé emporté et voilà où ils en étaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait pardonné et une fois l'affaire de pliée ils en resteraient là, du moins s'ils s'en sortaient vivants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au dos de l'autre, comprenant finalement pourquoi la teinte de vert de son manteau lui était autant familière.

Il portait une cravate de la même couleur, à l'époque.

Depuis quand portait-il cet habit ? Était-ce fait exprès ? Si oui, pourquoi vouloir se rappeler de quelqu'un qu'on déteste ? Il effleura sa boucle d'oreille et la seule raison qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle qu'il détesta le plus.


	85. Seigneur Gauvain/Seigneur Yvain.

"Bon, vous attendez là," souffla Leodagan, s'assurant qu'il portait son arme et pointant une des maisons de terre du doigt. "J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si jamais vous entendez des coups de feu vous...?"

"Je viens à votre secours," acquiesça Bohort d'un air entendu, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'air ahuri l'autre. "Et bien ?"

"Rien. Ça me surprendra toujours, y a même pas un jour de ça vous aviez envie de me buter."

"Je—"

"Z'aviez parlé à voix haute et fait peur à Simba," railla l'autre. "Bon, andiamo hein."

Il hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et fit mine de tourner les talons, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Dites—!"

"Hm ?"

Bohort humecta ses lèvres, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui lui avait pris. Il savait juste que l'autre allait disparaître quelque part dans une maison et que ça lui faisait peur.

"Évitez de—faites attention," balbutia t'il piteusement en laissant retomber le bras qu'il avait commencé à tendre. "Ce serait...ce serait bête."

Leodagan ne se retourna pas et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Il l'avait laissé crever. Qu'est-ce que ça lui importait, maintenant ?

* * *

"Trop classe !" S'écria Yvain en se jetant sur l'immense lit à baldaquin de la pièce, ravi de voir qu'il rebondissait et qu'il était assez grand pour se monter dessus sans se taper le crâne. "Moi j'croyais qu'on pouvait que visiter !"

"Le Castel Nuovo abrite plusieurs chambres et des endroits pour y vivre qui sont très cachées du public," expliqua Leonius en souriant, faisant un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer Simba. "Nous avons reçu le feu vert grâce à un vieil ami Napolitain."

"Il produit l'huile d'olive," ajouta Aelius avec un rire. "Très sympa."

"Donc j'peux dormir ici avec le chien ?"

"Évite de le faire déchirer les draps mais sinon tout est bon. Allez, buona notte," lança son grand père en lui faisant un signe de la main. "Dors bien."

"Bonne nuit à vous deux !!" Répondit-il avec enthousiasme, en tailleur sur le matelas et le terre-neuve affalé sur ses jambes. "Comment c'est trop cool quoi....j'suis grave un prince tu vois Simba ? J'te dis, papa et moi on était des gens de la royauté avant. Imagine....prince. Et chevalier ! Chevalier comment—ah oui !"

Il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, fixant la sculpture dans la porte en forme de lion dressé et combattant un animal.

"Chevalier au lion. Ouais, ouais trop classe....ma chambre est carrément mathématique. Guenievre ça devait être une pa-y-sanne. M'man ç'tait une reine maléfique. Ou la reine des chieuses. Bon ! J'vais pas dormir habillé, trop la lose. Reste assis."

Yvain se leva pour enlever son pull, ne décidant de garder que son tee-shirt parce que putain, il fait quand même froid là, faut pas déconner. Il s'apprêtait à retirer son pantalon quand quelqu'un toqua de façon presque inaudible, s'aidant du lourd loquet, lui aussi en forme lion.

"Ouais ?" Cria t'il en s'arrêtant dans son geste, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller ouvrir la porte lui même. "C'est qui ?"

"Moi," marmonna Gauvain, planté dans l'embrasure et lui lançant un regard hésitant. "Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?"

Simba leva la tête vers lui avec un aboiement enthousiaste avant de se lancer dans sa direction, prêt, comme à son habitude, à lui faire la fête.

"Simba. Reviens." Ordonna sèchement Yvain, son index pointé vers le sol et ses yeux remplis de colère. "Au pied."

Son chien émit un couinement confus et triste, regardant entre ses deux maîtres sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il trotta anxieusement sur place et fit des tours sur lui même mais resta planté au mieux des deux, n'allant ni vers l'un ni vers l'autre.

"Au _PIED !_ " Répéta rageusement l'un de ses maîtres, fixant son ancien copain d'un air dur. "Qu'est-ce tu veux ?" Demanda t'il à Gauvain, croisant les bras et ressemblant étrangement à son père quand il s'énerverait. "T'as pas ta piaule pour pioncer ?"

"J'aimerais parler," expliqua doucement l'autre, s'avançant vers lui. "Que nous nous expliquions. Au calme."

"Y a rien à expliquer. Tu m'as abandonné."

"C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je reparte avec Galessin," trancha Gauvain qui commençait à être sérieusement agacé. "Je serais resté à tes côtés qu'il sorte de prison ou non et tu le sais."

Yvain resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de serrer les dents, les yeux plantés sur les dalles du sol et ne trouvant rien à y redire.

Sauf—

"Pourquoi t'as changé de numéro alors ? Quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler tu répondais pas. Tu l'as jeté ton ancien tel ? Tu voulais vraiment m'oublier ? Comme ça, direct ?"

Son ancien ami laissa échapper une expiration outrée et secoua la tête avec ahurissement, comme si l'autre enchaînait les conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres. Il mit la main dans sa poche arrière pour en ressortir un téléphone qu'Yvain reconnut immédiatement.

"Je ne l'ai pas jeté. Simplement mis de côté. Il y a nombre de choses à l'intérieur que je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer, auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser. C'est toi qui m'a fait sortir de ta vie, Yvain. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux m'en vouloir."

"J'ai fait c'que je pensais être mieux pour toi," murmura l'autre en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les mains croisées et le dos courbé. "J'voulais pas que t'ai à me gérer quand j'étais comme ça."

" _Ce n'était pas à toi d'en décider !_ " S'écria Gauvain en s'approchant de lui, en colère et rempli d'une frustration qu'il ruminait depuis cinq ans. "On était amis depuis plus d'une décennie et je l'ai très bien vécu ! Le chien," continua t'il, pointant Simba dont les bruits ressemblaient à ses pleurs, "c'était _MON_ idée ! Pour toi ! Il faut avoir de—tu excuseras mon langage mais il faut avoir de la _merde_ dans le cerveau pour croire que j'étais mieux loin de vous tous après la tragédie."

"Tu sais pas comment j'ai vécu tout ça," protesta l'autre, le visage caché par ses paumes. "J'ai cru qu'j'avais perdu mon père, putain."

"Et comment l'as tu géré alors ?" Le défia Gauvain en s'arrêtant, le fixant avec colère. "Comment ?"

"Bah j'ai rencontré une meuf déjà. Puis j'suis devenu le secrétaire pour les autres là," expliqua t'il, pointant la porte du pouce.

"Ah. Félicitations."

"Pour ?"

Son ancien copain esquissa un sourire forcé.

"La fille que tu as rencontré."

Yvain releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux exorbités et ses mains se secouant dans tous les sens avec affolement.

"Ah mais nan nan—on était ensemble deux ans mais c'était pas—'fin tu vois."

"Justement, non, je ne vois pas. J'étais à l'autre bout du pays. De par ta demande."

"C'était pas—on a jamais—"

L'autre claquait des doigts dans l'espoir de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il cherchait à dire, absolument pas aidé et n'osant pas réellement aller au bout de sa phrase.

"C'était pas—comme toi."

"C'est une femme, évidemment qu'il y aura de légers changements."

"Ce que je veux dire," insista Yvain en se relevant, "c'est que j'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Pas comme j'le suis de toi, tu vois. On a jamais...tu sais. Fais-- _ça_."

Gauvain haussa les sourcils d'un air très peu impressionné, une mimique qu'il avait emprunté à Bohort et qui ne faisait qu'approfondir leur ressemblance.

"Je peux me tromper," commença t'il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe avec attention, "mais moi, quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne l'envoie pas se faire voir à 1500km de moi."

"Je suis désolé," déclara piteusement Yvain, les bras ballant et reniflant très peu gracieusement. Simba tournait autour d'eux en secouant la queue, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ses maîtres avaient l'air si peu heureux. "J'suis qu'un gros con."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," soupira Gauvain en effleurant son épaule, ses yeux cherchant les siens et secouant la tête. "Perdre un parent est une expérience horrible. J'aurais...j'aurais juste aimé que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me laisser être à tes côtés à ce moment là."

"T'as jamais essayé de venir me voir non plus hein," marmonna l'autre sans le regarder. "Tu prenais l'avion et pouf."

"Tu ne voulais pas me voir," contra son ami sans hausser le ton, laissant glisser sa main le long du bras de l'autre et prenant sa main dans la sienne. "J'ai supposé que je ferais mieux de respecter tes souhaits en restant loin de toi. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu veux quand tu n'es pas là."

Yvain finit par lever les yeux, un semblant de sourire étirant ses lèvres et caressant de son pouce la main de l'autre.

"On dirait trop un vieux sage quand tu causes. C'est Gal'ssin qui t'a rendu comme ça ?"

"Non. Il m'a appris à faire de la moto en revanche."

"Quoi—sérieux ?!"

Gauvain hocha la tête et sourit à son tour, amusé par l'enthousiasme de l'autre et sentant Simba qui tentait de se faire une place entre eux.

"J'suis désolé, Gauvain. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?" Demanda Yvain avec une timidité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, son intonation le faisant paraître minuscule alors qu'il était immense et tentant plutôt sans succès de masquer ses larmes. "J'veux dire t'es pas obligé hein, c'est juste—papa est d'retour et j'sais pas quoi penser tu vois, puis Bohort et toi êtes là et vous m'avez manqué, genre, _beaucoup_ , dis moi juste si j'ai une chance avec toi, hein, c'était con de vouloir t'envoyer loin et j'ai chié mon coup et p—"

"C'est vrai que c'était con," marmonna l'autre en l'embrassant, une main dans son cou et l'autre autour de sa taille, le poussant sur le lit avant de se reculer et d'aborder un air fier. "Heureusement que nous sommes une paire et que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, hein."

"Ça veut dire que j'suis pardonné ?" S'étonna sincèrement son copain, la bouche en cœur et les cheveux en bataille.

"On verra," soupira Gauvain en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, attrapant un oreiller et lui lançant au visage. "En attendant tu m'as bien fait chier," grinça t'il, la grossièreté s'échappant contre son gré et Yvain se redressant avec surprise.

"Comment tu parles..."

"Aucune nouvelle pendant cinq ans alors que monsieur avait une copine," grimaça l'autre en se saisissant d'un autre oreiller. "Super, merci."

"J'ai dis que c'était pas pareil !" Protesta son copain en brandissant son oreiller devant son visage. "Moi je t'aime tu vois, elle non !"

"Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos belles paroles Seigneur Yvain, Chevalier au—c'était quoi déjà ?"

"Au lion."

"Chevalier au lion !"

Gauvain passa à l'attaque et manqua son ami de quelques millimètres, l'autre s'étant écarté à temps et répliquant avec fermeté, instable sur un genou et s'enfonçant dans le matelas.

"Allez quoi, je m'attendais à mieux Seigneur Gauvain, Chevalier au Pancréas !"

"Vous allez regretter de m'avoir provoqué !"

“Sus au Seigneur Gauvain !” S’écria Yvain en se jetant sur lui, oreiller dans les mains et sourire sur le visage, les aboiements de Simba se mêlant à leurs éclats de rire et chacun oubliant rapidement qu’il faisait froid.

Ils n’étaient que des gamins et ils méritaient d’être bercés par la chaleur de l’amour qu’ils se portaient.

* * *

“Tada !”

Bohort se retourna et brandit son arme avec panique, l’abaissant immédiatement en réalisant que ce n’était que son coéquipier.

“Tout s’est bien passé alors ?” Demanda t’il avec un soupir rassuré, dévisageant l’autre qui abordait un sourire goguenard et rangea son pistolet dans son holster. “Ils ne se doutent de rien ?”

“Que dalle ! J’vous dis, que du feu. Poireauter pendant trois plombes et causer à ces pourris en revanche c’était moyen sympa.”

Leodagan pointa sa veste comme pour sous entendre que la fiole s’y trouvait, sifflotant avec satisfaction alors qu’ils repartaient vers l’hôtel. Il n’était que quatre heures de l’après-midi, le soleil ne se coucherait que dans quelques temps. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu’à l’hôtel, la même réceptionniste leur souriant encore une fois et montant dans leur (leur ?) chambre sans trop s’en préoccuper.

“Bon...autant fêter cela alors,” proposa Bohort, sortant la bouteille de champagne du frigo. “Nous n’avons pas de verres en revanche....”

“La dernière fois qu’vous avez bu au boulot ça a pas super bien fini,” remarqua le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil, ouvrant la bouteille avec le tire bouchon au dessus du seau rempli de glaçons, la mousse s’en échappant pétillant sur la glace.

“Ça c’est votre point de vue,” contra l’autre en retirant son manteau et défaisant quelques boutons de chemises. “Je peux le boire seul, si vous n’en voulez vraiment pas. Je l’ai déjà fait.”

“Souvent ?” Demanda Leodagan en observant Bohort qui soutenait la bouteille de ses deux mains et qui prenait une première gorgée.

“De ?”

“Boire. Pendant les cinq ans j’veux dire.”

Le commissaire éclata d’un rire moqueur en lui tendant le champagne, essuyant les coins de sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche.

“Vous allez vraiment me faire passer pour un alcoolo hein ? Pas souvent non. De temps en temps. Pour les dates importantes.”

“Du genre ?”

“Ta mort. Enfin,” il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts, “ta ‘mort.’ Si vous n’en buvez pas rendez le.”

Leodagan leva les yeux au ciel mais en but à son tour, lui passant la bouteille une fois qu’il eu fini.

“Il est pas mal.”

“Excusez nous monsieur ‘je ne bois que du champagne aux pétales d’or,’” railla Bohort avant de recoller le goulot à ses lèvres.

“C’est pas—“

“Je vous fais marcher,” se moqua l’autre en levant les yeux à son tour. “Comme toujours.”


	86. L’Ivresse.

“En—en tout cas,” lança Bohort qui était affalé au sol, dos contre le canapé, “je sais, je sais pas c’qui vous a pris à vous prendre pour Dan Brown. Le coup du—du truc.”

“Chasse au trésor ?”

“Ouais.”

Le commissaire alla pour reprendre une gorgée quand Leodagan attrapa la bouteille et la posa derrière lui, gardant le goulot en main et le fixant d’un air consterné.

“Devriez y aller mollo. Vous tenez pas la liqueur.”

“C’pas d’la liqueur c’est du cham-pagne,” railla le plus jeune en se relevant sur un genou pour se pencher vers l’autre, le bras tendu.

“Allez, soyez sympa...vous allez quand même pas m’empêcher de célébrer nos noces,” se moqua Bohort plissant les yeux en se demandant pourquoi la pièce tournait. “Vous feriez un mari horrible.”

“Pour une fois Seli serait d’accord avec vous,” rit sincèrement Leodagan, se levant et allant remettre le champagne au frais et sortant à la place une bouteille d’eau qu’il lui tendit. “Descendez moi ça.”

“J’ai pas soif.”

“J’en ai rien à foutre.”

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard noir et ne s’arrêta pas de le fixer alors qu’il se mit à boire, ses sourcils se fronçant petit à petit.

“Pourquoi vous l’avez épousé alors ?” Osa t’il demander après avoir vidé un quart de l’eau du premier coup, s’essuyant maladroitement. “Vous étiez quand même amoureux d’elle à l’époque, non ?”

Leodagan souffla de lassitude et secoua la tête, prenant place sur le sol en face de l’autre.

“Non ?? Mais c’est—“

“Je l’ai épousé par nécessité,” expliqua t’il calmement, la paume de sa main soutenant son menton. “Me souviens plus des détails mais ça avait à voir avec son père et le mien,” il eut un rire nerveux, “enfin, le ‘mien.’ On formait une bonne équipe et les procédures de divorce c’est long et chiant alors on a attendu qu’Yvain soit un peu plus grand et pouf. Intéressant hein ?”

“Donc vous ne l’aimiez pas.”

“Nan.”

“Et moi ?”

L’ancien espion arqua un sourcil.

“Vous ?”

“Est-ce que vous m’aimiez ?”

“Pourquoi vous parlez au passé ?”

“Hein ?”

Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa retomber sa main, jetant un coup d’œil à la grande baie vitrée de leur chambre donnant sur la ville illuminée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

“Rien. Oui, j’vous aimais. Plus que tout au monde."

Bohort reprit une gorgée d’eau qui étouffa son rire incrédule, le regardant comme s’il était fou.

“Vous avez moins peur d’utiliser ce mot maintenant hein ? Vous avez beaucoup changé.”

“Vous aussi j’vous ferais dire. D’un côté, étonnant que quiconque reste le même après cinq ans. Comment ça se passe chez vous ? Je vous ai pas encore félicité pour vot’ promotion d’ailleurs.”

Il sourit à moitié.

“Donc. Bravo, commissaire.”

“Oh ça va, me faites pas le coup de ça. J’suis—j’suis sûr que même un rat mort s’amuse plus que moi là bas. Heureusement que je suis complètement marteau et que j’vous voyais, ça me faisait passer le temps.”

“Ah oui, le fantôme.”

“Hm-mm. Mais je pouvais pas vous toucher, évidemment. C’était horrible, ça. Voir...”

Bohort plissa le nez et les yeux avec confusion, cherchant les bons mots.

“Voir la personne que vous aimez mais ne pas pouvoir... _pft_. Peu importe. J’avais l’impression d’être au Tartare. Forcé de traîner ma peine.”

Leodagan leva la main et effleura la cicatrice à l’arcade du plus jeune du bout des doigts, très peu conscient de ce qu’il était en train de faire.

“Ça vous fait encore mal ?”

“De ?”

“Ça,” précisa t’il, pointant la blessure du menton. “On dirait que ça a mal cicatrisé.”

Si Bohort pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté vers la main chaude de l’autre, aucun ne releva.

“Je ne sais pas si ça cicatrisera un jour. Ça m’a fait très mal au début, je pensais que ça partirait vite avec l’aide de baume et—et tout l’tralala.”

“Ça a pas marché ?”

“Que dalle que ça a marché !” S’agaça le commissaire sans bouger, fermant simplement les yeux. “Ça a donné ça. Mais j’ai plus mal maintenant. Je l’ai juste accepté et je n’ai plus eu mal trois ou quatre ans plus tard.”

Leodagan retira sa main d’un geste sec.

“Vous ressentez plus rien alors, hein ?”

Bohort planta ses yeux dans les siens et il ne put s’empêcher d’être encore étonné par leur noirceur. Même les rayons du soleil couchant n’arrivaient pas à les éclairer ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

“Plus rien du tout.”

“D’accord. Tant mieux.”

Le plus jeune referma les yeux, tentant d’oublier la lance aiguisée qui transperçait sa tempe le long de son arcade et qui l’aurait fait hurler de douleur s’il n’était pas trop occupé à ravaler sa rancoeur. Sa veine ressortait et la pression de la blessure lui sembla soudainement insupportable.

“Et vous ?”

“De quoi, moi ?”

“Vous avez la cicatrice du nez,” commença Bohort et le pointant du doigt, “et une au front. Comment vous l’êtes vous faite, la seconde ? Et celle au ventre ? Ça a laissé une marque ?”

Leodagan fut surpris par le flot de paroles de l’autre mais se releva et sortit les pans de sa chemise rentrés dans son pantalon, révélant une minuscule cicatrice en forme d’étoile près de son estomac.

“J’ai été plutôt bien rafisto—“

“Il n’y a presque plus rien,” murmura le plus jeune, effleurant la peau blessée encore plus claire du pouce, humectant ses lèvres. “Vous êtes chanceux,” finit-il, retirant sa main mais la sensation de son toucher traînant sur la peau de l’autre. “Et le front ? C’est sympa, on dirait une couronne. Savez, comme à l’époque là. Trucs en cuir.”

“Rien d’incroyable. J’ai évité un lancer de machette il y a même pas trois semaines. Le mec était boucher, un peu dérangé aussi. C’est pas très important. Ça disparaîtra dans pas longtemps. Celle au nez est là pour toujours en r’vanche.”

“Ça fait des souvenirs,” ironisa Bohort qui finissait sa bouteille d’eau, laissant retomber sa tête avec mollesse en arrière sur le canapé. “Je suppose. Ça vous fait encore mal à vous aussi ou pas du tout ?”

“Très mal,” acquiesça Leodagan. “Surtout celle au nez. Celle au ventre moins et celle au front que dalle. Mais le nez ça m’arrache.”

“Ah bon ?”

“Ouais. J’aimerais bien trouver un baume cicatrisant, passer à aut’ chose. Mais bon, déjà de un j’ai pas cherché et de deux j’ai pas spécialement envie de chercher.”

“Pourquoi pas ?” S’étonna Bohort, penchant la tête sur le côté. “Ça coûte si cher que ça ? Vous êtes riche, non ?”

“C’est pas le problème,” trancha l’autre avec un rire amère. “Comme vous avez dit. C’est des souvenirs, quelque part. J’sais pas. J’ai faim. Vous voulez aller bouffer un truc au resto de l’hôtel ?”

“Allez,” approuva le plus jeune en se relevant, se forçant à sourire. “Ou alors on peut commander dans la chambre. Room service.”

“Pas con. Y a un menu ?”

“Il est en italien.”

“J’vous traduis.”

Leodagan lui fit signe de lui passer la carte et le téléphone mis à disposition sur la table de nuit, parcourant les plats d’un œil critique.

“Moi je prends ça, orecchiette à la sauce tomate et ricotta,” dit il, pointant le plat en question. “C’est une spécialité de la région.”

“D’accord. Je vais faire pareil alors.”

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et composa le numéro de la réception, attendant en tapant du doigt sur la carte alors qu’un homme décrocha.

[Sì pronto ?]

“Oui, ce serait pour se faire monter deux orecchiette euh—plat numéro 301,” répondit Leodagan, ne faisant aucun effort pour parler italien. “C’est pour—“

Il se coupa, jetant un coup d’œil hésitant à Bohort qui le regardait avec confusion.

“Pour mon mari et moi. Faites monter des desserts tant qu’on y est. Si vous en avez avec de la pâte d’amande c’est encore mieux.”

Il raccrocha immédiatement après, son visage entier brûlant de mille feux et n’osant même plus regarder l’autre.

“Voilà.”

“Je croyais que vous n’aimiez pas la pâte d’amande ?”

“C’est pas pour moi, du con,” grinça l’ancien espion, serrant les dents avec agacement. “C’pour toi.”

“Oh.”

“C’est ça, ‘oh.’ Prends ça comme un premier cadeau de noces,” se moqua t’il.

“Parce qu’il y en aura d’autres ?” Répondit Bohort, se prenant au jeu et esquissant un minuscule sourire.

“Tant qu’à jouer au marié pendant trois jours, autant que je fasse ça bien.”

“Peut être même que d’ici là j’aurais envie de t’épouser pour bon,” rit le commissaire en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux, l’éclat argenté de la bague à son majeur attirant son regard.

Il montra le revers de sa main à l’autre d’un air satisfait.

“Je veux dire, mon annulaire est encore libre.”

“Tu mérites des tartes,” râla Leodagan en levant les yeux au ciel. “Quand on rentre je fais la gueule à l’Échassier.”

“On a quand même un problème avec les chambres d’hôtel et les plats de pâtes,” remarqua Bohort avec humour. “Tu trouves pas ?”

“Ça c’est parce qu’on le veut bien.”

“On ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Ça sous entend que tu sais ce que je veux,” plaisanta t’il, s’asseyant en tailleur, les mains entourant ses chevilles. “Ça va l’ego ?”

“Nan, je sais pas c’que tu veux,” répliqua le plus vieux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. “Mais si tu me le disais, là ce serait différent.”

Il croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

“Tu veux quoi ? Si c’est matériel ou si c’est dans mon champ des possibles, j’te l’offre. Ce sera le deuxième cadeau tiens.”

Bohort entrouvrit la bouche, plus par surprise que pour répondre.

“Je veux—“

“Room service !” Retentit une voix derrière la porte, les arômes de la tomate et de basilique se propageant dans la chambre alors que le plus jeune se leva pour aller remercier le serveur et déposa leurs plats à côté d’eux sur une table.

Il remarqua que Leodagan n’avait pas bougé d’un poil.

“Sauvé par le gong,” ironisa celui-ci, allant pour se saisir de sa fourchette.

“J’ai mal à l’arcade,” avoua Bohort, touchant la cicatrice en question. “Vous êtes sûr que vous n’avez pas de quoi amoindrir la douleur ? Du baume ?”

Le plus vieux leva les yeux de son plat.

“Pourquoi j’aurais ça sur moi ?”

“Désolé. C’est juste—ça brûle.”

“Passez de l’eau.”

Le commissaire rit doucement et baissa la tête, se rasseyant devant l’autre.

“Je prends ça pour un non.”

“Mais un non pour _quoi_ ,” s’énerva Leodagan qui était perdu, le pointant sèchement du menton. “Vous voulez quoi au juste, bon sang ?!”

“Mais toi !” S’écria Bohort en relevant la tête, la douleur soudainement plus vive encore, oubliant d’être gêné. “Merde à la fin ! C’est _toi_ que je veux, d’accord ?”

Il eut un rire essoufflé et offensé, les joues et les oreilles finalement rouges écarlates.

“Voilà, maintenant que j’ai tenu deux jours, que j’ai décuvé et que je l’ai dit on va l’oublier et retourner au stade où j’avais envie de te tarter pour avoir disparu toutes ces années ! Là !”

Il se redressa un coup et retomba immédiatement sur le canapé. Leodagan le dévisageait d’un air ahuri.

“Dis rien. J’ai pas envie de penser à quel point je suis pathétique. Tu te rends compte ? Je m’énerve moi même. Deux jours. DEUX jours en ta présence et j’arrive à être énervé et tout ce qu’il suffit c’est que tu me causes et—“

Il donna un coup de poing dans les coussins et secoua la tête avec rage, un rire suraigu s’échappant d’entre ses lèvres.

“Et ça m’énerve parce que je l’ai cru ce que tu as dis à Leonius dans le taxi, d’accord ? Et je me suis _détesté_ de l’avoir cru parce que je me dis que si j’avais vraiment été là pour toi j’aurais insisté pour que tu restes en France ou qu’on ait cette—cette putain de conversation et tout aurait été mieux. Regarde où on en est !” S’exclama t’il, englobant la pièce d’un geste vague. “En Italie ! À se parler après cinq ans et à jouer aux mariés ! C’est surréaliste ! Et le pire dans tout ça—“

Il reprit une inspiration exaspérée avant de continuer.

“C’est que tu as tout à fait le droit de m’en vouloir. J’ai coupé la comm parce que j’étais blessé mais je n’aurais pas dû. C’était le boulot et ça passait avant tout ça et voilà où ça nous a mené. J’ai tout fait foirer comme un grand. Je suis désolé.”

“C’est vrai que je t’en veux,” acquiesça Leodagan d’un air calme, remontant lui aussi du sol pour s’assoir sur une chaise à proximité. “T’as pas idée d’à quel point je t’ai détesté quand j’ai appris que c’était pas le coup du gars en noir la connection coupée. Ou que c’était pas un bug.”

“Je suis désolé,” répéta misérablement l’autre. “Je suis tellement désolé.”

“Mais,” reprit le plus vieux en penchant la tête sur le côté, “moi aussi j’ai fait de la merde. Le coup du taxi, notamment.”

“Tu le pensais ?”

“Que dalle. C’était juste pour me débarrasser de Leonius. J’étais sur nerfs vis à vis de ça. Je voulais pas à avoir à le gérer.”

Bohort laissa échapper une respiration tremblante, s’autorisant à lui jeter un coup d’œil hésitant.

“Que dalle ?”

“Que dalle,” répéta l’autre en hochant la tête. “Et là c’est moi qui te le dis. Pas ton fantôme au crâne explosé dans ton cerveau.”

“Alors j’ai tout gâché,” comprit tristement le commissaire en lui souriant sans grande conviction. “Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis désolé.”

“Moi aussi je m’excuse. Disons qu’on est quittes.”

“Tu as du te faire passer pour mort à cause de moi. J’appelle pas ça être quittes.”

“J’ai laissé des gens chialer sur ma tombe alors que je faisais la gue-guerre à la mafia au Brésil, niveau pas juste ça se pose là.”

“Je n’ai pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu avais dit tout ça.”

“J’ai pas fait l’effort d’essayer de te faire comprendre.”

“Je—“

“Dis. Tu crois aux âmes-sœurs ?”

Bohort fronça les sourcils, étonné du brusque changement de sujet.

“Je voudrais. Et toi ?”

“Le jour où je t’ai rencontré j’me suis dis ah. Peut être que c’était pas des conneries au final.”

Un rire amère.

“Tu penses que nous aurions pu être âmes-sœurs si elles avaient existé ?”

“Je pensais qu’on l’était déjà, tu sais.”

Leodagan reposa son menton sur son genou levé, ses mains entourant sa jambe.

“Ma mère croyait aux âmes sœurs. Je sais pas, je viens d’y penser.”

“Ton deuxième cadeau,” commença soudainement Bohort, fixant ses mains. “Tu penses que c’est dans ton, comment tu avais dit, dans ton champ des possibles ?”

Le plus vieux pinça les lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, l’air nonchalant.

"Tu voudrais que ça le soit ?"

Le commissaire entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, pas vraiment sûr de quoi répondre. Oui, il le voudrait. Plus que tout, tout, _tout_. Il le voulait _lui._

"J'ai jamais--j'ai vu personne en cinq ans, tu sais," dit-il alors, fixant le sol. "Il y a eu des--" il étouffa un rire, "des essais de la part de mes collègues mais je crois que je leur ai fait trop peur après coup. Tu étais...tu étais le seul. Pour moi, je veux dire." 

Leodagan chercha son regard en plissant les yeux, humectant ses lèvres sans réaliser.

"Ah ouais. Vraiment personne, hein."

"Hm-mm."

"Donc si j'avais vraiment été mort," la vague de douleur qui passa sur le visage du plus jeune ne lui échappa pas, "t'aurais fini ta vie..."

"Seul. Je suppose." 

"C'est pas très sain, ça." 

"Ah bon." 

"Bohort...l'aurait fallu passer à aut' chose, après coup. Tu peux pas juste foutre ta vie en l'air pour une personne," soupira t'il.

"Ça c'est--c'est pas--c'est pas à toi d'en décider," balbutia péniblement l'autre en écrasant une larme contre son index. "T'étais--t'es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé de la sorte. La seule personne que j'aimerai de la sorte. Je le sais."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas comment mais je le _sais_."

Leodagan voulu l'embrasser. 


	87. L’Alliance.

“Je crois que je vous avais jamais vu avec une barbe aussi fournie.”

Leodagan se tourna lentement vers un Bohort qui mettait un cochon en pâte d’amande dans sa bouche, parlant alors qu’il était en train de mâcher.

“De quoi, ça ?” Demanda bêtement le plus vieux, pointant ses propres joues avec surprise. “Ouais. Au bout d’un moment se raser était plus une priorité. Pareil pour les cheveux.”

“Mm. D’où la queue de ch’val. Vous l’avez dit quand on était au château. Mais ça vous va bien,” remarqua l’autre en s’attaquant à une pomme, toujours en pâte d’amande. “En tout cas moi j’aime bien.”

“Merci, ton avis était justement ce dont j’avais le plus besoin,” railla Leodagan en levant les yeux au ciel. “Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer au fait hein ?”

“Ça fait trop intime,” protesta Bohort en secouant la tête.

“Tu l’as fait y a pas dix minutes.”

“J’étais en confiance.”

“Et plus maintenant ?”

“L’adrénaline est retombée.”

L’ancien espion poussa un soupir excédé avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, révélant la longue cicatrice qui couronnait son front.

“Sûr que ça ne fait pas mal ?”

“Nan. Enfin, ça lance un peu. Faut que je trouve un truc à mettre dessus.”

Bohort n’aurait pas pu expliquer ce qui le poussa à se lever et à se planter devant l’autre qui était assis : peut être la fatigue, la fatigue de n’avoir dormi que quelques heures et la fatigue d’avoir attendu pendant cinq ans.

Voilà, il n’était sûr que de ça : qu’il était tellement, _tellement_ fatigué.

Il ne réfléchit pas non plus quand il se pencha et que sa main droite vint soutenir le menton du plus vieux, son pouce effleurant sa bouche et alors qu’il posa ses lèvres sur la blessure. Il n’enregistrait plus rien de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui sinon que la peau de l’autre était glacée contre ses lèvres brûlantes et que ni l’un l’autre n’osait bouger.

Il laissa durer le baiser plus longtemps qu’il n’avait pensé et se rendit compte, ouvrant finalement les yeux, que ses lèvres étaient descendues le long du front du plus vieux, s’arrêtant pile en haut de l’arrête de son nez.

“Tu me fais quoi, là ?” Souffla Leodagan qui ne respirait plus, ses yeux cherchant ceux de l’autre et sa main gauche agrippant fermement la hanche du plus jeune. “Hé ? Tu fous quoi ?”

“Oh. Oh, je—pardon,” balbutia Bohort, tentant de se reculer mais se sentant retenu à la taille. “C’est—vous savez. Quand on a mal quelque part on dit qu’il suffit d’embrasser la plaie et—laissez tomber. C’était stupide.”

“Pour quelqu’un qui me déteste, tu vas plutôt vite,” remarqua l’autre sans le lâcher, le fixant droit dans les yeux. “Ça t’arrive souvent de retourner ta veste comme ça ?”

Le commissaire chercha quelque chose à répondre pendant plusieurs secondes, l’esprit vide et ce sentiment qui étouffait sa poitrine se mettant à grandir à chaque fois qu’il inspirait.

“Vous m’avez manqué et j’ai du mal à réaliser,” lâcha t’il finalement d’un ton misérable, baissant la tête. “Je n’ai pas réfléchi et depuis que nous nous sommes revus j’ai envie—enfin, c’est—“

Leodagan ne le quitta pas des yeux et haussa un sourcil, se demandant sincèrement s’il l’autre irait au bout de sa phrase.

“Je veux m’assurer que vous êtes vraiment là. C’est stupide parce qu’évidemment que oui mais c’est...j’ai tellement l’habitude de l’autre.”

“Du fantôme.”

“Voilà. Alors...alors vous voir devant moi et nous retrouver à manger des pâtes c’est...j'ai besoin--de, ah, j'ai besoin de vous _toucher_ , m'assurer--m'assurer que vous êtes là." 

Son pouce caressa inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure du plus vieux, son regard incapable de s’en détacher. Elle était légèrement rêche et il restait du sang séché, chose qu’il n’avait pas remarqué avant. Il se dit qu’il pourrait remédier à ça d’un claquement de doigts mais son corps s’était arrêté de bouger.

“J’ai mal au nez,” remarqua nonchalamment l’autre, lâchant finalement son poignet. “Je t’ai dit, ma cicatrice au nez est beaucoup plus douloureuse.”

Bohort fronça légèrement les sourcils, peu sûr de quoi comprendre et de quoi faire.

“Je—“

“Donc teste ta technique pour voir,” finit le plus vieux d’une voix parfaitement calme, assis et détendu.

“Ma tech—oh. Vous—“

Le commissaire se mit à regarder autour de lui avec panique, ses oreilles, ses joues et son cou soudainement encore plus brûlants qu’il ne croyait possible, essayant péniblement de ne pas avoir l’air d’un gamin dont les hormones faisaient des siennes.

“Mon offre s’annule dans trois, deux...”

Bohort cala une jambe sur les coussins moelleux du canapé avec hâte et plaqua brutalement les épaules du plus vieux contre le dossiers avec ses paumes de mains. Il embrassa la cicatrice sur son front avec toute l’anticipation du monde et descendit immédiatement pour déposer un baiser sur celle sur son nez, ses lèvres traînant encore mais n’osant pas aller plus bas que son philtrum.

“Votre cicatrice là,” marmonna t’il, pressé contre l’autre, “elle vous fait mal aussi ou pas ?”

“Laquelle ?”

“Celle que j’ai effleuré avec mon pouce.”

“Ah, sur ma lèvre.”

Leodagan rit doucement et posa une main sur la hanche du plus jeune, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à la boîte de pâte d’amande à moitié entamée et abandonnée sur la table. Il n’arriverait jamais à comprendre comment quiconque pourrait manger cette merde.

“Si tu voulais m’embrasser suffisait d’le dire,” se moqua t’il en esquissant un sourire railleur, une fossette ressortant immédiatement. “Je croyais que c’était ton truc de dire les choses.”

“Si vous vouliez que je vous embrasse vous auriez juste pu me le demander,” répliqua sèchement Bohort en détachant ses mains du dossier pour venir encadrer le visage de l’autre, “mais c’est vrai que vous êtes un constipé émotionnel. C’est bien connu.”

“Oh, la ferme,” s’agaça le plus vieux en scellant leurs lèvres pour de bon, cinq ans plus tard et avec la même ardeur que s’ils n’avaient jamais été séparés, comme s’il ne s’était jamais rien passé et le fil rouge du destin toujours intact à leurs auriculaires en témoignant.

Le commissaire passa une main derrière son cou par réflexe, laissant échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à la fois à un sanglot et à un gémissement contre ses lèvres, refusant de s’écarter à plus de quelques millimètres de celles-ci, tirant sur la tignasse bouclée avec plus de hargne que nécessaire.

“Deux jours. Nous avons tenu deux jours,” pesta t’il en contre ses lèvres, effleurant le sang sec du bout de la langue, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux bouclés tombant contre sa nuque d’un geste machinal. “On est vraiment débiles.”

“J’aurais plutôt dit qu’on pense avec notre b—“

“Gâche pas le moment...”

“Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi pour la bague d’ailleurs,” nota soudainement Leodagan contre son cou, son souffle chaud donnant la chair de poule au plus jeune. “Parce qu’il me faut les bonnes mesures pour ton annulaire.”

Bohort releva la tête pour le fixer avec ahurissement, encore plus perdu en réalisant que l’autre était parfaitement sérieux.

“Quoi ?”

“Mais je—le coup de la bague c’était—m’enfin c’était pour rire ! Je ne m’attends quand même pas à ce que tu jettes de l’argent pour deux jours de couverture !”

“Non mais j’y tiens,” trancha l’autre en haussant les épaules, reposant son menton sur son épaule. “‘toute façon c’est pas très cher.”

“Je ne t’aurais jamais cru aussi dédié à la tâche,” rit Bohort en lui défaisant sa queue de cheval, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. “C’est les cinq ans qui t’ont fait ça ?”

Leodagan fit signe que non, joignant ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune.

“C’est à cause de toi, ça.”

“De moi ?”

“J’ai envie de faire les choses correctement avec toi. Va savoir pourquoi.”

“Comme disparaître pendant cinq ans sans donner de nouvelles ?”

“Tu m’as laissé crever, et autant j’aime beaucoup tes jolis yeux autant j’avais plutôt la haine quand Leonius me l’a appris.”

“Pardon oui, c’est vrai. Je suis désolé,” murmura sincèrement Bohort, refroidi et s’écartant légèrement, tout à fait honteux de se rappeler de ça. Mais d’un côté, plutôt compliqué d’oublier.

“C’est bon. Enfin, non, mais tu m’as compris. On a qu’à en reparler demain. Là je suis crevé et comme prévu j’ai le dos de niqué à cause de ce canapé de merde.”

“Prends le lit, j’insiste. Le canapé ne me dérange pas,” déclara le plus jeune en se relevant, laissant l’autre faire de même avant de s’étirer. “Pour deux nuits ça ira.”

“Non, que dalle. Ça va, fais pas ta mijaurée,” railla t’il en levant les yeux au ciel devant les yeux arrondis de l’autre, se dirigeant vers le lit, retirant sa chemise, son pantalon et se laissant tomber en étoile de mer sur le matelas. “On a assez d’espace pour dormir de not’ côté de toute façon.”

“On en reparlera vraiment demain ? Tu le promets ?”

“De ?”

“De toi et de moi.”

Leodagan releva la tête pour le dévisager quelques secondes avant de la renfouir dans les oreillers, soupirant avec lassitude.

“Ouais. Je t’ai dit, je veux faire ça bien. Donc bouge que j’puisse éteindre les lumières, j’veux pioncer,” râla t’il en roulant sur le côté. “Magne toi.”

“Ça va, ça va j’arrive,” répliqua le plus jeune en l'imitant et se glissant sous les couvertures, se chargeant d’éteindre lesdites lumières, expirant d’un air serein.

Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant d’ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

“La dernière fois qu’on a dormi tard dans un hôtel après une mission c’était quand j’ai tué Dorin,” lâcha t’il les yeux fixés au plafond, plus pour lui même qu’autre chose. “Dans les deux cas on a le coup de la mort dont je suis à l’origine comme facteur commun.”

Il se tourna pour faire face à l’autre qu’il ne distinguait pas encore, ses prunelles trop peu habituées à l’obscurité.

“Ce qui diffère en revanche, c’est que nous n’étions pas aussi éloignés l’un de l’autre,” finit-il d’un ton bas, rempli de regrets. “Ça fait bizarre.”

“On était comment déjà ?” Lui répondit immédiatement une voix à moitié endormie dans le noir, le prenant par surprise et manquant de lui arracher un cri. “Rapproche-toi, mon bras fait pas quatre mètres de long.”

“Tu...ne me dis pas que tu ne dormais pas.”

“Bah si. Comme la fois à l’hosto après les kidnappeurs chez moi. J’dormais pas.”

“Quoi ?!”

“Bon, viens là si t’y tiens mais arrête de bouger autant, je le pensais quand je disais que j’étais fatigué,” soupira Leodagan en le pressant contre lui, un bras derrière la tête et un autre autour de sa taille. “C’était comme ça, non ?”

Le commissaire se demanda s’il était toujours vivant ou s’il hallucinait complètement la scène, posant ses mains contre le torse de l’autre avec une certaine hésitation. Cette fois-ci sa peau était brûlante.

“Oui. Exactement comme ça.”

“Splendide. Bonne nuit,” marmonna l’autre en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, ne réfléchissant même pas au geste. “Si tu me réveilles demain avant midi je demande le divorce, j’te préviens.”

“Plutôt gros de la part du type qui n’a même pas fait une demande en mariage.”

“La dernière fois j’ai pas eu le temps pour ça, dors va.”

Bohort ne savait pas vraiment à quel point l’autre était sérieux ou non. Il s’endormit plongé dans la confusion la plus profonde mais souriant.

Ils en reparleraient, demain. Ils pourraient essayer de repartir de zéro.


	88. Room Service.

Sérieusement, à partir de quand vouloir rester avec la personne qui nous a laissé crever atteint le niveau de "penser avec sa bite" le plus élevé ?

Leodagan fixait le plafond en remerciant tout ce qu'il connaissait d'avoir fait que Bohort ne ronflait pas alors que la sensation de ses cheveux contre son torse l'empêchait définitivement de dormir. Toujours sympa de se dire qu'il tenait son bourreau entre ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et baissa la tête, sa joue effleurant celle du plus jeune.

Lui avait-il pardonné ? Non.  
Lui avait-il manqué ? _Terriblement._

C'était une question d'attente et d'espérance, en fait. Il aurait bien continué de l'embrasser sur le canapé mais quelque part, il n'avait pas envie que l'autre se fasse des idées et qu'ils retombent dans leur ancienne routine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin, sûrement que ce ne se serait même pas exactement passé comme ça mais bon. On ne savait jamais.

C’était compliqué de trouver les bons mots et revenu des morts ou non il n’avait jamais été très doué avec ça.

Puis quelque part c'était aussi de sa faute. S'il n'avait, justement, pas gâché sa dernière heure en France à embrasser Bohort alors peut être qu'il aurait eu la patience ou la force de dire à Venec qu'il ne se joindrait pas à leur mission foireuse. Il retira son bras de derrière sa tête et vint caresser les boucles du plus jeune alors qu’il remarqua que le rideau le plus à gauche laissait à peine passer un mince filet de lumière argentée qui lui permettait de distinguer les traits du visage de l'autre.

Sa cicatrice était blanchâtre et ses pommettes étaient encore plus saillantes, ses cheveux avaient poussé et on remarquait plus facilement qu'ils étaient bouclés, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait suffisamment fixé le type pour le connaître par cœur. Physiquement, du moins.

Il se demanda à quel point il avait bien pu changer en cinq ans. Comment était-il avec ses subornés ? Il peinait à l'imaginer en position de supériorité vis à vis de quiconque et encore moins à donner des ordres, tiens, (enfin si mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, encore moins allongé dans un lit à ses côtés.)

"T'es chiant," lui murmura t'il, souriant contre son gré. "Sérieux. Tu m'as raccroché au nez comme un con et j'ai dû m'enfuir, tu t'rends compte de ça ? Cinq ans ! J'suis sensé te revoir et te détester, pas pratiquer mes demandes en mariage."

Leodagan secoua la tête avec lassitude et passa son pouce sur la joue de l'autre, notant de lui faire la remarque que lui aussi s'était laissé pousser la barbe. La barbe de la dépression, se dit-il, serrant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Non non, puis c'était pas marrant en plus.

Après Bohort c'était à son tour de faire nuit blanche, c'est ça ? Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient rien de très important à faire demain et—oh putain _si,_ la bague.

Il ferma les yeux avant de tiquer d'agacement. Bon, c'était plus une excuse pour avoir les mesures de son annulaire, d'accord, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant il y a quelques heures, il était en train d'improviser et franchement lui même n'était pas sûr de son coup mais peu importe, il n'était vraiment plus à ça près.

Ce n'était pas qu'il comptait lui faire une quelconque demande de suite, mon dieu non, surtout pas après tout ça, ils avaient du temps. C'est juste qu'il avait déjà commencé à y réfléchir il y a cinq ans, sauf qu'il avait dû se la jouer aux mafiosos disparus alors il avait mis ça sur pause et puis— _voilà,_ quoi.

Honnêtement ça le soûlait. Penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'à l'époque ça faisait quoi, une semaine qu'ils s'étaient pécho bien comme il fallait en plein milieu d'une enquête troublante ? D'accord, quelque part ça pouvait paraître légèrement précipité.

D’un côté il avait dû épouser Seli un jour après l'avoir rencontrée alors bon, il avait des standards à revoir.

Imaginez les tronches que les deux tiraient à la mairie.

Puis l'idée c'était pas de faire quoi que se soit concrètement, se répéta t'il comme pour se justifier, contemplant son propre annulaire gauche auquel il ne s'était jamais embêté à mettre son alliance. Il ne portait pas beaucoup de bagues en général, en fait. À la limite sa chevalière à son auriculaire et la bague (qui apparemment appartenait à Leonius qui l'avait donné à sa mère, il avait été tout sauf ravi de l'apprendre) qu'il mettait à son index d'accord, c'était classe et pas emmerdant mais l'alliance d'un mariage dont il ne voulait même pas ? À l'époque lui et Seli s'étaient mis d'accord pour les balancer dans la rivière la plus proche avant d'aller se bourrer la gueule dans le premier bar venu et après toutes ces années aucun des deux ne le regrettait.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et sursauta brutalement, manquant de réveiller le plus jeune.

Seli et Guenievre ! Elles étaient en France et n'avaient aucune idée qu'il était en vie !

_Et merde._

Il laissa lourdement retomber sa main sur le matelas et soupira profondément. Ça de plus a gérer le lendemain, super. C’était vraiment une idée de merde de revenir d’entre les morts.

Il cala sa respiration sur celle du plus jeune et tenta de s’endormir, le cœur à cœur était pour plus tard; pas ce soir. Puis il faisait moins froid, d’un coup.

* * *

 _Bon._ Il n’était pas encore midi, ça il en était sûr parce que le soleil ne tapait pas assez fort, en revanche il était tout seul comme un con dans le lit et ça, c’était déjà moins fun, constata t’il en tendant le bras là où l’autre était sensé dormir. Niveau douche froide c’était plutôt réussi.

D’accord. Visiblement ils n’auraient pas de discussion. Pas grave, tant pis, il s’y était attendu quelque part, il n’était qu’à moitié surpris.

En revanche ça sentait quand même vachement bon le petit déjeuner dans la chambre, dis donc.

“Hé, ça t’emmerderait de pas prendre toute la place ? Déjà que quand j’me suis réveillé tu m’avais poussé au bord du lit, hein, faudrait pas qu’ça devienne une habitude.”

Le commissaire se releva d’un coup en tournant la tête d’un air ahuri vers la porte de la salle de bain qui venait de s’ouvrir, un Leodagan visiblement agacé et aux cheveux proprement attachés le dévisageant avec insistance.

“Quoi ? On dirait que t’as vu un fantôme.”

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant d’éclater de rire, se soutenant grâce à la porte alors qu’il évita de justesse un oreiller habilement lancé vers lui.

“Ça va, j’déconne.”

“J’ai juste pensé que tu étais parti...faire je ne sais quoi,” marmonna Bohort en s’asseyant en tailleur, passant une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste endormi. “Ravi de voir que je ne t’ai pas réveillé. En revanche pour ce qui est de midi...”

“Nan mais c’est bon. J’ai demandé qu’on monte le déjeuner parce qu’ils ont arrêté de le servir y a une heure. Il est onze heures, d’ailleurs.”

“Oh. C’est—c’est une bonne idée, oui.”

“Je sais.”

Leodagan vint se planter devant le plus jeune comme l’autre l’avait fait le soir précédent et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, expirant avec sérénité, une main sur le matelas et l’autre sur sa joue.

“Le coup de la brosse à dents aussi visiblement,” murmura t’il, se séparant de lui avec un sourire railleur.

“Dis juste que je pue de la gueule,” râla le commissaire en se levant, trottant vers la salle de bain avec la ferme intention d’en ressortir avec la bouche aussi fraîche que possible.

Non, en fait. Qui se lave les dents avant le petit déjeuner ? Pesta t’il en ressortant sans avoir touché au dentifrice, préférant se servir une tasse de café et d’espérer faire passer l’odeur de la boisson par dessus le reste.

“Ah ! Un café serré. Tu t’en souviens.”

“D’un côté t’es le seul du département à t’enfiler des ristretto à longueur de journée. Même Arthur ose pas,” répliqua Leodagan en sirotant son jus d’orange. “Enfin, t’étais. Puisque t’as changé de district, je veux dire.”

Bohort hocha vaguement la tête, se resservant une tasse pleine et allant pour se saisir du croissant le plus proche, étonné qu’il soit toujours chaud.

“Quoi de prévu pour auj—“

“Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux de moi ?”

Le croissant retomba inerte sur le plateau et il manqua de recracher sa gorgée se café.

_Ah._

Une pause.

“Comment ?”

Une très longue pause.

“Écoute, euh, Bohort, ça fait une demi-heure que j’me prépare à dire cette putain de phrase débile alors, euh, soit tu parles soudainement plus français soit vraiment t’as des problèmes d’audition mais j’aimerais quand même que t’aies pas l’air aussi surpris,” s’agaça le plus vieux en reposant son verre, jouant nerveusement avec la bague à son auriculaire.

“Mais si tu me poses ce genre de question d’un coup c’est—laisse tomber. La réponse—bon sang mais la réponse c’est oui, ça me parait évident.”

“D’accord.”

Leodagan resta parfaitement immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, poussant le commissaire à secouer sa main devant son visage comme pour le sortir de sa transe.

“Allô, ici Bohort ? Le sérénissime Leodagan me reçoit-il ?”

“Hein ?”

“Ah ! Visiblement.”

Bohort laissa retomber son bras puis s’approcha de l’autre, toujours aussi confus.

“C’était ça ton texte appris par cœur ?” Demanda t’il avec humour, lui souriant d’un air radieux. “Plutôt succinct.”

L’ancien espion cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête, reprenant une gorgée de son jus avec plus de hargne qu’il n’en était vraiment nécessaire pour boire quoi que se soit.

“Non, mais, c'est que je m’attendais pas à cette réponse. Enfin, pas aussi, ah, directement. Oh _ça va_ , te fous pas de ma gueule !” Se plaint-il alors que l’autre partait d’un éclat de rire franc.

“Je t’ai—m’enfin, je vais pas aller embrasser et dormir dans les bras du premier venu ! Tu croyais que c’était pour quoi tout ça ? Je—non sérieusement Leodagan, je te l’ai dit hier ! C’est toi que je veux, ça voulait dire quoi à ton avis ?” S’étonna un Bohort hilare, la paume de main sur les yeux et l’autre tapant sa cuisse alors qu’il redoublait de rire. “Tu n’es quand même pas bouché à ce _point_ ?”

“Ça va hein, y a pas deux jours que tu ne voulais pas voir ma tronche en photo, j’ai le droit de douter. Donc, qu’on soit d’accord, toi et moi...”

Il laissa traîner sa phrase d’un geste vague de la main, hochant la tête d’un air hésitant.

“Ah, mais parce que tu es toujours amoureux de moi ?” Demanda honnêtement le plus jeune et haussant les sourcils, son hilarité un peu calmée. “Première nouvelle.”

“Je VaIs pAs AlLeR EmbRasSeR eT dOrmIr DaNs Le LiT dU pReMieR VenU !” répéta Leodagan d’une voix suraiguë, se foutant ouvertement de l’autre. “Non mais parce que moi aussi je...tu vois, quoi,” finit-il, vite calmé par le regard noir de l'autre.

“Donc c’est réciproque ?”

“Voilà.”

“Après toutes nos conneries et malgré que je—“

“Oui, malgré tout ça, _voilà,_ ” s’impatienta l’ancien espion en tapant du pied avec anxiété sur le sol. “C’est compliqué de se défaire d’un truc pareil même après cinq ans. J’te jure que j’ai essayé, hein. Pas moyen.”

“Donc...”

Bohort fronça les sourcils, essuyant une miette du revers de sa manche et humectant ses lèvres.

“Toi et moi on est...quoi ?”

“Aucune idée. Après on...”

Ce fut au tour de Leodagan de froncer les sourcils.

“Enfin, on a pas besoin de mettre un mot dessus. Sauf si, ah, sauf si tu veux, hein. C’est comme tu préfères.”

“Si on compte recommencer notre ménage,” rit le commissaire, attrapant un gâteau rond, “autant qu’on soit sur la même longueur d’ondes. Qu’est-ce que _tu_ préfères ? À l’époque on utilisait le terme partenaires. Ça fonctionne bien puisque nous le sommes, techniquement.”

“Ouais. C’était pas con. C’était moi qui l’avais trouvé en plus non ?”

“Dans l’ambulance après Dorin, oui.”

“Hm. J’aurais une question.”

Bohort leva les yeux de sa pâtisserie, prêt à tout entendre.

“Tu veux, enfin, ça. Tout ça. Tu le veux vraiment ou...”

Leodagan s’était mis à jouer avec la bague de son père, le regard collé sur celle-ci.

“Non mais je demande. Que tu fasses pas ça par, je sais pas—“

“Si tu dis ‘pitié’ je t’envoie mon gâteau à la _tronche_ ,” trancha Bohort, mâchant tranquillement. “Sérieusement.”

Il se leva pour se rapprocher encore plus de l’autre, posant sa main sur la bague d’un geste qui se voulait calme et réconfortant.

“Moi aussi je suis perdu. Et honnêtement je ne suis...même pas sûr de pourquoi tu aurais envie d’avoir quoi que se soit à faire avec moi. Mais tant qu’à être perdu,” murmura t’il, portant la paume de l’autre à ses lèvres, “j’aime autant l’être avec quelqu’un d’autre. Avec toi.”

“C’est sûr qu’à nous deux on cumule un _fantastique_ sens de l’orientation,” se moqua Leodagan en suivant son geste du regard, son cœur ratant un battement.

“Alors le coup de la forêt c’était de ma faute mais aussi de la tienne, je te rappelle qu’on a croisé un vieillard en pleine démence parce que tu as écouté un gamin te donner les directions.”

“Ah _d’accord_ , le type est gonflé, c’est quand même toi qui a tenté de le faire reculer avec un vieux bâton en bois.”

“Mon point étant,” continua Bohort avec un sourire amusé, “qu’il y a trois jours que je te pensais encore mort et que je courais tout Naples pour trouver tes indices. Et maintenant tu es devant moi, en chair et en os et je ne réalise qu’à moitié.”

Le plus vieux colla leurs fronts et passa une main sur le cou de l'autre, appréciant la sensation de la peau nue sous la sienne.

“Mais j’suis là. Pour de vrai.”

“C’est long cinq ans,” bafouilla le commissaire avec un reniflement, attrapant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts. “Et j’espère que tu aimes les narcissus parce que c’est celles que j’ai déposé sur ta tombe.”

“Je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble.”

“Je te montrerai.”

“Direct sur ma tombe ? Ça va être gênant,” rit Leodagan, se rapprochant de l’autre.

“Ou je peux en acheter ici. Peut être pour les bouquets du mariage,” ironisa Bohort avec un demi-sourire. “Tu ne devais pas m’acheter un bague d’ailleurs ?”

“Tu ne m’aimes donc que pour ma black card,” soupira le plus vieux. “Que j’ai d’ailleurs dû faire changer pour que personne me trace.”

“Quel terrible sacrifice.”

“J’ai comme l’impression que tu te payes ma gueule.”

“Moi ? Jamais.”

Le plus jeune continua de sourire quand l’autre l’embrassa et il continua de sourire quand il le sentit caresser sa joue. Il sourit quand il l’allongea sur le canapé et il ferma les yeux quand les mains de l’autre effleurèrent enfin son torse, brûlantes et étonnamment douces. Quand il sentit des lèvres embrasser son cou, son torse, son ventre.

“Tu m’as manqué,” murmura t’il, défaisant les cheveux attachés de l’ancien espion et les agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. “Tu m’as vraiment manqué.”

“J’espère bien. Toi aussi tu m’as manqué,” répliqua Leodagan. “Un peu moins les deux dernières années mais bon...”

“Moi aussi je t’aime.”

“C’est ça. Tout pareil.”

“Très romantique, c’est bien, tu ne changes pas trop.”

Le plus vieux étouffa un rire contre les lèvres de l’autre et laissa retomber sa tête dans son cou.

“Je t’aime, Bohort. Là content ?”

Le sourire du plus jeune s’agrandit.

“Très.”


	89. Hiraeth, II.

“Vous vous êtes vite rabibochés,” rit Caius par dessus son croissant au chocolat, observant les deux jeunes adultes (dont l’un était assis sur les genoux de l’autre) discuter à demi-voix et en s’interrompant toutes les quatre secondes pour s’embrasser. “Ça fait une paire sur deux.”

Arthur leva son sourcil coupé, trop fatigué pour poser la question à haute voix.

“Honnêtement, Bohort risque de lui en vouloir,” soupira Lancelot qui buvait tranquillement un café aux seize sucres. “Puis quoi qu’ils fassent,” décréta t'il en finissant sa gorgée, “ça ne nous regarde pas. Ils rentrent quand déjà ?”

“Après demain, je crois,” l’informa Leonius, d’étonnante bonne humeur au saut du lit. “Dites, il vaudrait mieux l’attendre pour ce qui est d’avertir les autres mais, uhm, comment pensez vous qu’ils vont le prendre ?”

Encore une fois, Arthur se contenta de faire une moue et de vaguement hausser les épaules, sans un mot.

“Blaise il va le défoncer,” lâcha calmement Yvain avant d’immédiatement se remettre à embrasser son copain. “Sérieux, pour le coup il risque de vraiment caner.”

“Venec risque de chialer un bon coup et moi avec,” marmonna finalement son cousin avec un bâillement. “Peut être qu’on devrait l’inviter ici avec Cornelia avant qu’il arrive.”

“Seli et Guenievre ne vont sûrement pas en mener large non plus,” grimaça Gauvain, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de l’autre. “Je me souviens d’avoir vu ta mère pleurer à l’enterrement.”

“Il va s’prendre une tarte,” acquiesça son copain, très sereinement. “Voire même plusieurs ouais, grave.”

“En attendant on a rien d’urgent, si ?” Demanda Caius en regardant le reste de la troupe, tous réunis autour de l’immense table de déjeuner toute droite sortie d’un film médiéval. C’était Arthur qui trônait au bout. “Je peux aller dans la ville faire deux trois trucs ? J’aimerais bien bouger un peu.”

“Sì, sì sì,” approuva Aelius avec un sourire chaleureux. “Journée libre !”

“Je viens avec toi si tu veux,” proposa le seul blond dans la pièce, finissant sa boisson d’un trait. “Ça me fera sortir.”

“Splendido ! Je te fais visiter la ville gratis. On a pas eu trop l’occasion avec le coup de la chasse au trésor.”

L’ancien maggiore se leva et attrapa son manteau, frottant ses mains et attendant que l’autre ne le rejoigne, saluant les autres d’un geste de la main alors qu’ils sortaient.

“Des endroits que tu veux visiter en particulier ?”

“C’est un peu loin mais j’aurais voulu revoir Herculaneum,” avoua Lancelot. “On l’a à peine vue de nuit...”

“Non mais c’pas loin,” le rassura l’autre en secouant la tête, ouvrant la voiture à distance. “J’aurais pris le train mais l’hiver c’est l’enfer, il fait froid et tout le monde prend les places assises.”

“Et l’été ?”

“Il fait chaud et quand tu te lèves des sièges c’est Aqualand sous ton cul.”

Le capitaine éclata d’un grand rire franc alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans le véhicule, réglant le chauffage au maximum et défaisant son manteau.

“Je l’ai jamais visité moi non plus,” remarqua Caius après plusieurs minutes de trajet, le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et manquant d’écraser trois piétons. “D’un côté j’ai pas beaucoup vécu ici.”

“Ah non ?”

“Nn-nn. Mon père m’a envoyé à Rome très tôt à la caserne. Je devais avoir quoi, neuf ans ? Ça a été dur pour lui comme pour moi mais on avait pas assez d’argent.”

Lancelot haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers l’autre, réalisant que c’était la première fois qu’il se confiait à lui sur son enfance.

“J’ai que mon pè—ah cazzo !” expliqua l’italien en prenant un tournant mal amorcé et frôlant le trottoir, “sì, vaffanculo ! Que mon père, en fait. Ma mamma est morte un peu après que j’sois né.”

“Merde, j’suis—“

“T’inquiète. C’est vieux. Le truc c’est que, il m’a envoyé à Rome et j’suis content, j’ai rencontré Arturo et Mani puis d’autres que vous connaissez pas, genre Papinius. Enfin, j’dis pas que ma vie là bas était idéale mais bon...puis après mon père est monté en grade et moi aussi alors on a eu plus de moyens.”

Le capitaine sentit la boule amère de la culpabilité se former dans son ventre, leur vieille conversation alors qu’il était dans son lit d’hôpital ne s’étant pas effacée de sa mémoire.

“T’sais que moi aussi j’avais un truc pour Arthur a un moment ?” Lui sortit soudainement Caius, un grand sourire collé au visage. “Je pense que tous les gars de la caserne ont eu un truc pour lui à un moment ou un autre hein.”

“Je me sens moins seul,” ironisa Lancelot avec un soupir. “Ah. Scavi...c’est là ?”

“Sì, bello ! On est passés de l’autre côté la nuit dernière, c’pour ça. J’me gare et on y va.”

Le français se demanda comment ils s’en étaient sortis pour naviguer dans ce labyrinthe de nuit une fois qu’ils eurent payé leurs tickets et qu’ils furent passés par les deux premiers mini musées, lâchant des “hé mais la citation en latin est de là, mais quel fils de pute !” indignés lorsqu’ils parcoururent le deuxième.

Caius avait eu la rare présence d’esprit de prendre un plan (en italien) de la ville ensevelie, lisant les quelques informations de base et endroits primordiaux à visiter à l’autre.

“Là on arrive devant des trucs mais ils disent pas c’que c-AH ! CHE CAZZO ?!”

“Oh, wow. Ce sont de vrais ?”

“Jamais de la vie je m’en approche !” S’écria l’italien en restant au niveau des escaliers tandis que Lancelot prenait des photos sur son téléphone, s’accroupissant et allant au plus près des squelettes enfermés derrières les barreaux de pièces inconnues.

“Regarde,” dit-il, pointant deux d’entre eux, “on dirait qu’ils se prennent dans les bras. Il dit quoi le plan sur ça ?”

“A—alors—ah, bon,” bégaya Caius en dépliant son papier, jetant un coup d’œil à leur position et au numéro entouré y correspondant. “Ah, apparemment ce sont les gens qu’étaient sur la plage. Ils ont essayé de revenir vers la ville pour s’enfuir. Pis ils sont morts à cause des gaz, pris au piège quoi. C’est horrible.”

“C’est quand même tragique de se dire que tout a si vite basculé sans qu’ils n’y puissent rien faire,” remarqua le blond en hochant la tête. “Allons visiter le reste, j’arrive même plus à savoir si tu trembles de peur ou de froid.”

“Sì, sì bonne idée,” approuva l’autre en courant vers le haut des escaliers sans regarder derrière lui.

La temps glacial et le vent qui fouettait avaient semblé décourager les visiteurs car ceux-ci étaient si peu que chacun pouvait visiter une partie de la ville sans croiser quiconque. Les deux s’étaient mis d’accord pour visiter l’une des plus belles maisons, Casa Dei Cervi, à la toute fin. Il paraissait, selon le plan, qu’elle avait un balcon qui donnait à l’époque vue mer.

Lancelot s’était révélé être un touriste particulièrement attentif au détail, payant grande attentions aux mosaïques et peintures ornant les maisons, tellement pris dans son engouement qu’il ne remarquait pas Caius et son regard troublé, sa démarche incertaine et ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Après avoir minutieusement fait le tour de la ville ils retournèrent donc vers la maison des cerfs, l’italien entrant en premier et regardant autour de lui d’un air époustouflé.

“Che bello,” murmura t’il sans réaliser qu’il avait le souffle coupé, une main se posant sur une colonne et un sentiment qu’il n’arrivait pas à définir remplissant immédiatement sa poitrine.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu’il fixait la montagne de terre crée par la lave, bloquant la vue de la mer.

Mais même avec, Caius distinguait l’étendue bleue, sans savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose lui faisait mal sans qu’il ne puisse mettre un mot dessus, l’air était gelé et pourtant le marbre était brûlant sous sa peau. C’était chaleureux et accueillant, c’était _rassurant_.

Ça murmurait des milliers de choses dans une langue qu’il comprenait sans en saisir le sens, ça murmurait “bon retour à la maison,” et ça sentait autre chose que le sable et le froid.

“Hé, tout va bien ?” S’inquiéta l’autre en posant une main gantée sur son épaules, ayant finalement entendu ses sanglots étouffés. “Tu pleures ?”

“Scuzi,” balbutia l’italien sans s’essuyer les yeux, incapable de détacher son regard de l’horizon. “Je me sens triste, je sais pas pourquoi. J’ai...”

Il renfila et accepta gracieusement le mouchoir qu’on lui offrait avant de reprendre.

“J’ai comme...j’me sens bien, ici. J’ai l’impression d’être chez moi. Je sais, tu vas me prendre pour un con.”

“Pas vraiment,” la rassura Lancelot en lui souriant, suivant son regard. “Je me souviens que tout le département K était mal après qu’on a visité Broceliande y a quelques années de ça. Et quand je dis mal je veux dire qu’on avait un Merlin en pleurs et un Arthur presque dans le même état.”

Il laissa retomber sa main et la remit dans sa poche, haussant les épaules.

“Des fois il y a des choses comme ça...on le contrôle pas. Mais ça rend ces endroits encore plus beaux à nos yeux, je dirais.”

“J’avais jamais ressenti ça, même pas à Rome,” avoua Caius en soufflant une seconde fois dans son kleenex. “Enfin si, un peu à Rome. Mais pas autant. Là je suis chez moi, c’est ce que je ressens. Puis j’ai l’impression de voir les maisons, tu m’suis ? C’est comme si j’étais déjà venu. Pas—“

Il fronça les sourcils, très concentré.

“Pas dans la vile elle même, je veux dire. Mais le...l’aspect de la ville. Le côté romain. Ça me...ça me rend triste. Mais heureux aussi, je sais pas. Comme un vieux truc que j’aimais mais que j’arrive pas à faire ressortir.”

“Peut être une autre vie,” proposa le blond avec plus de sérieux qu’on ne pourrait s’y attendre. “S’il faut tu était un noble romain, à l’époque.”

“Un noble ? Pft. Le seul type noble ici entre nous deux c’est toi. Du genre chevalier blanc classique, propre sur lui et héroïque. Non, moi je suis le petit soldat qui passe inaperçu.”

Lancelot lui jeta un coup d’œil, n’osant pas le regarder trop longtemps.

“Tu passes pas inaperçu,” la rassura t’il, secouant la tête. “Je suis sûr que tu aurais laissé ta trace.”

“On peut toujours rêver,” sourit l’italien en tendant le bras vers la mer. “Centurion Caius Camillus, imagine. Ça fait plutôt classe, comme nom.”


	90. Il anello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapitre 90. Mes conneries prendront elles fin ? Profitez de la douceur, je suis bonne humeur

"Elle te vient d'où ta bague, si c'est pas indiscret ?"

"Comment ?"

Leodagan pointa son majeur gauche couronné de son éternel anneau en argent (enfin, il avait toujours supposé que c'était de l'argent,) qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu retirer. Il s'était fait la remarque de lui demander puis avait promptement oublié, jusqu'à maintenant. Puisque l'humeur était aux bagues, autant parler de bagues.

"Ah...c'est une sorte de tradition familiale pour les aînés. Enfin, c'est plutôt injuste puisque lorsque les générations donnent des enfants uniques ça ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. Peu importe...à dix-huit ans nous avons le choix de nous faire créer une bague sûr-mesure, c'est sensé être un sorte de lien entre chacun des chefs de famille."

"Plutôt sympa. Pourquoi le majeur et pourquoi l'argent en revanche ? C'est pas très commun," s'étonna sincèrement le plus vieux, portant une toute nouvelle attention à l'anneau.

"C'est du platine," l'informa l'autre, faisant tourner sa main devant lui.

"Ah bah pardon..."

"Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en matières précieuses, ma mère a insisté pour que je choisisse ça plutôt que de l'argent, tant à ne pas prendre d'or. C'était trop tape à l'œil à mon goût. Et je la mets à mon majeur parce que..."

Bohort se tut, fixant la bague avec une sorte de mélancolie mêlée à quelque chose de plus profond sur lequel il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre les mots.

"Je n’en sais rien, en fait. Quand on m'a fait essayer quelques bagues à chaque doigt le majeur m'a juste semblé...le plus logique. Comme si j'avais eu l'habitude de mettre une bague là avant," compléta t'il en souriant. "Et toi ?"

"Moi ?"

"Celle à ton index et ta chevalière. Toi non plus je ne t'ai jamais vu sans. Je suppose que la chevalière doit avoir à faire avec ta famille ?"

Leodagan reporta son attention sur lesdites bagues en pinçant les lèvres, les deux mains à plat devant lui pour mieux les faire ressortir.

"Ouais. La chevalière c'est du côté de ma mère. La famille de mon père est étendue mais on a pas spécialement de traditions comme vous. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais Arthur a une chevalière qu'il porte à son annulaire."

"Ah ! C'est donc de votre parenté commune ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment osé demander."

"Ma mère était la petite sœur de son père, ouais. Sur la chevalière de l'autre con y a un ours."

"Et sur la tienne ?" Demanda le plus jeune en se penchant vers sa main, plissant les yeux pour essayer de discerner la gravure dorée. "Un autre animal je suppose ?"

"Un lion. Je laissais souvent Yvain jouer avec quand il était gamin, quand j'y pense ça doit venir de là son délire des lions," soupira l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ma mère avait un paon."

"Yvain et Guenievre...je crois que j'ai vu une bague au doigt d'Yvain mais je ne pourrais pas dire si c'était une chevalière ou non. Pour Guenievre non plus, je ne l'ai presque jamais vue."

"Hm-mm, le p’tit la porte à son auriculaire gauche, comme moi. Il a celle que Gauvain lui a offerte là, à son annulaire. La p'tite la met à son pouce."

"Du coup les animaux, c'est un par membre de la famille ?" S'enquit Bohort qui avait accéléré le pas pour suivre l'autre qui marchait trop vite à son goût. "Ou c'est en fonction d'un trait de caractère ou quelque chose..."

"Un par membre, ouais. Toujours été surpris que personne avait choisi le lion avant moi. Je pourrais pas te dire ce que c’est celui de la p'tite mais Yvain a un gryphon."

"Un gryphon ?"

"Ouais. Il a pété une crise quand il a su qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir deux fois un lion alors j'ai proposé ça, puisque c'est aussi un moitié lion. Il est pas très finaud," rit le plus vieux en remettant les mains dans ses poches. "Et celle à mon index c'est une que ma mère m'avait donné à l'époque, sauf que j'étais trop jeune et mes doigts étaient trop p'tits, donc je la mettais pas. Quand j'étais en planque y a quoi, deux ans, Leonius m'a dit que c'était lui qui l'avait donné en cadeau à ma mère avant qu'ils soient séparés. Que c'était pour le gamin qu'il pourrait pas élever et cetera," grommela t'il, grimaçant de froid. "Donc ouais. Tout me viens de ma mère et de l'autre. Comme mon collier."

"Le pendentif doré ?"

"Ouais."

Bohort sourit sincèrement en poussant la porte du bijoutier, la chaleur de l'intérieur de la pièce comme une rafale sur leurs visages gelés et chacun appréciant le brusque changement de température.

"Je ne te pensais pas homme à bijoux."

"J'avais des piercings aux oreilles à l'époque, j'ai eu vingt ans aussi, hein," répliqua Leodagan avec une moue avant de se tourner vers le joaillier et de lui parler en italien à contre cœur. Il tentait toujours d'insister sur le français autant que possible mais il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'important et il n'y avait pas la place pour des malentendus et erreurs de compréhension.

Il pointa l'autre homme du pouce en expliquant qu'il avait besoin d'un anneau doré, du type alliance, pas besoin de le faire faire car ce n'était que l'histoire de le lui faire porter un jour ou deux. Si l'italien était confus par l'origine de la requête il se montra efficace et chaleureux, les emmenant vers un côté de la boutique pour faire essayer les bagues au plus jeune. Très vite il en trouva une qui allait et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en demandant à l'autre de traduire au bijoutier qu'il prendrait celle-ci, la retirant pour le laisser la nettoyer une dernière fois et le laissant s'éloignant pour aller vérifier le prix.

"Est-ce que c'est le moment où je te passe l'anneau au doigt ?" Plaisanta légèrement Leodagan qui tenait justement la bague entre les siens, visiblement satisfait.

Bohort ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les reflets de celle-ci allaient de paire avec les iris du plus vieux, haussant un sourcil en essayant de paraître détendu.

"J'ai vu plus romantique," remarqua t'il, souriant malgré lui.

"Écoute, je reviens des morts, on a qu'à dire que c'est...particulier," contesta l'autre en glissant la bague à son annulaire, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. "Et voilà, c'est fait."

"Elle est vraiment magnifique," murmura le plus jeune en la mettant à la lumière, laissant échapper un petit rire. "Tu n'avais vraiment pas à faire ça, surtout pour un faux jeu de quelques j—"

"1,149 euro," lança le bijoutier avec un sourire, se tournant par réflexe vers Leodagan. "Cash ? Card ?"

"Cash," acquiesça celui-ci en sortant un porte monnaie ridiculement gonflé et payant à coup de billets de cinquante et quelques pièces égarées. "Grazie, ciao," finit-il, hochant la tête et faisant signe à un Bohort ahuri qu'il était temps de sortir de la boutique. "Eh bah ?"

"Mille—mille cent euro ?! Bon sang, j'aurais du en trouver une fausse à quatre euros à Naples," protesta l'autre d'un air paniqué, s'en voulant que le prix soit aussi élevé. "Je ne l'enlève plus jamais," déclara t'il d'un ton décidé, levant le poing comme pour appuyer ses propos. "Si c'était aussi cher alors autant en faire un bon usage."

"Les autres risquent de se faire des idées," remarqua Leodagan, regardant droit devant lui. "Ça va être chiant."

"Peu importe," décréta le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. "Hors de question que je gâche ton argent de la sorte."

"C'était un cadeau, tu gâches rien. Ça t'embête si je rentre à l'hôtel ? Je dois envoyer des mails et j'vais faire la sieste."

"C'est triste de vieillir..."

Bohort grimaça de douleur quand l'autre lui envoya un coup de pied dans la cuisse, levant son majeur dans sa direction et repartant bel et bien vers l'hôtel.

"Commande quelque chose pour ce soir ! Room service !" Cria t'il alors que l'autre s'éloignait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Une fois qu'il disparut de sa vision il fit demi-tour, courant presque dans la boutique de joaillier et ravi de voir qu'il était de nouveau seul avec le vendeur. Désavantage cette fois : il ne bitait pas un mot d'italien et l'autre ne parlait pas spécialement anglais non plus.

"Ah, uhm."

Il pointa sa bague et l'extérieur, tentant de mélanger ses vagues notions de la langue à de l'anglais et du français, rassuré quand le bijoutier leva un un index en l’air avec une expression entendue.

"You want ring, yes ?" Demanda t'il avec un grand sourire, pointant son annulaire gauche qui lui aussi était orné d'une bague. "For your fiancé ?"

Bohort se demanda s'il devait le corriger ou non.

"Oui—sì. Mais je—the size," expliqua t'il, détachant lentement chaque mot. "I don't know the size."

"Is okay," le rassura l'autre homme, tapotant ses mains tremblantes et se retirant pour sortir son étalage d'anneaux dorés de différentes tailles, les comparant avec celle du plus jeune. "Maybe this one. I make it half, ah, prezzo. Price ! If size not good," expliqua t'il, hochant la tête.

"Ah...grazie. Quanto ?" S'étonna le plus jeune, sortant immédiatement sa carte bleue et le suivant au comptoir.

"583 euro. Carta ?"

Le 'bip' familier de la machine retentit et Bohort se retrouva hors du magasin, mort de froid et en la possession d'une alliance toute neuve, proprement rangée dans une petite boîte en velours bleu-violet.

Quand on parle de clichés.

Il déambula sans trop réfléchir pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, prenant cependant soin d'éviter le café auquel il avait donné le mauvais numéro, se sentant toujours coupable de son coup. Il n'avait pas voulu refuser, mais....

"Ah, ciao !" L'apostropha un réceptionniste en levant la tête en guise de salut alors qu'il lui rendit la pareille, pressé de prendre une douche et de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Il avait remarqué que les journées passaient vite en Italie du Sud, le soleil commençait déjà sa descente alors qu'il n'était même pas tout à fait sept heures, le ciel se teintant d'un violet qu'il n'avait vu qu'ici.

"Je suis de retour," déclara t'il légèrement alors qu'il toquait à la porte, embêté par le fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'une carte. Il espérait que l'autre ne pas en train de dormir.

"Ah, j't'attendais," dit Leodagan en ouvrant, l'odeur de pâtes à la carbonara remplissant la pièce alors qu'il lui lançait une sorte de regard penaud. "C'était à la carte du repas du soir et j'me suis dit que ça serait sympa. Tu sais, nostalgie et tout ça."

"C'est parfait," pouffa le commissaire en se débarrassant de son manteau, s'assurant que la boîte ne se voie pas depuis la poche intérieure de celui-ci. "Elles ont l'air très bonnes."

"Je voudrais pas m'vanter," commença le plus vieux en lui tirant sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'assoir, comme il y avait cinq ans de ça, "mais j'ai appris à faire exactement deux plats qui contiennent des pâtes et honnêtement ils ont de la compétition."

"Tes nouilles et pâtes carbos seraient-elle meilleures que celles que nous nous apprêtons à déguster ?"

"Dans l'mille."

"Leodagan...."

L'interpellé souffla sur ses pâtes avec un sourire moqueur, les enroulant sur sa fourchette alors qu'il peinait à cacher son air fier.

"J'avais pas l'temps et je me souvenais que d'ça," expliqua t'il, mangeant avec faim. “J’t’en ferai.”

“Sûr que ça ne m’empoisonnera pas ?”

“J’ai la main facile, une goutte de belladone et s’en est fini de toi.”

“Tu comptes jouer le titre du pire mari ?” Demanda Bohort alors que le pouce du plus vieux venait effleurer son menton tâché de crème, la parfaite occasion pour aligner encore un autre cliché et qui lui rappela qu’il devrait apprendre à manger correctement.

“Pense aux enfants, ils seront si dévastés si on divorce,” railla Leodagan, essuyant rapidement son pouce sur ses propres lèvres. “Pense à Simba, on peut pas lui infliger ça.”

“Si c’est pour Simba alors,” rit le plus jeune en entrelaçant leurs mains droites, “j’veux bien reconsidérer. Puis j’aime bien la bague.”

“Et pas une pensée pour moi, évidemment,” soupira l’autre avec un sourire, “j’aurais dû rester en planque, tiens.”

“Je t’aime, arrête de râler pour une fois.”

“Je râle pas.”

“Si.”

“Nan.”

“S—en fait Yvain tient ça de toi, hein ?”

“De quoi ?”

“Le côté chieur.”

“Ce sera répété et amplifié, tu vas briser le cœur de mon fils,” se moqua Leodagan en reserrant son emprise sur leurs mains. “Bravo.”

“Ah, je vois que vous partagez votre goût pour le dramatique...”

“Tu peux parler, moins de 25°C et tu cries à la mort.”

“J’ai un corps qui supporte mal les températures extrêmes !” Protesta Bohort en levant les yeux au ciel, tentant de masquer la tendresse dans sa voix.

“Moins de 25°C j’appelle pas ça des températures extrêmes...”

“J’espère que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es insupportable.”

“Et pourtant, regarde qui a une jolie alliance à sa main gauche...ah oui, c’est toi. Désolé Bohort, encore un ou deux jours et tu sortiras de ce merdier. En attendant...”

Leodagan reprit une portion de pâtes avec ce même sourire railleur et supérieur, le sourcil haussé.

“T’es bloqué avec ton insupportable époux.”

"Heureusement que je le vis bien," sourit l'autre en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. "Être bloqué avec toi pour le reste des temps...je vois pas où ça peut pécher." 

"Je t'aime _._ "

"Moi aussi."


	91. E. Merlin, II.

La campagne c'était calme. La campagne c'était pas cher et la campagne c'était beau, voilà le mantra que Merlin se répétait encore et encore depuis cinq ans, ravi de pouvoir se consacrer à un travail qu'il appréciait sans la pression de devoir gérer des collègues sous cocaine et d'attraper des criminels sous ecstasy.

Le petit village dans lequel il s'était installé aurait honnêtement pu passer pour un espèce d'EPAHD en plein air mais peu lui importait parce qu'il les aimait bien au final, ces p'tits vieux : ils lui racontaient leurs vies in-intéressantes et il avait vite compris qu'au moins la moitié de la ville avait tenté d'assassiner un membre de sa belle famille, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Il n'emmerdait personne et personne ne l'emmerdait, parfois il mettait sa chaise au soleil et il faisait des siestes, un épi de blé entre les lèvres.

Ouais, la vie était belle.

Puis il avait reçu un coup de téléphone d'un putain de fantôme.

"Cabinet du docteur Emrys Merlin, j'écoute ?"

[Putain, tu sais que j'oublie tout le temps que tu t'appelles Emrys ?]

Qu'est-ce que...

"Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?"

Une sorte de rire étouffé avait retenti à l'autre bout du fil et son cerveau s'était mis à fonctionner à mille kilomètres à l'heure, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir bel et bien reconnu la voix mais très peu enclin à croire qu'un macabé était en train de lui taper la discut.

[Leodagan, qui d'autre ?]

Bon. Il avait officiellement pété les plombs. C'était sûrement la verveine ça.

"Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous avez eu mon numéro mais—"

[Je suis sur une ligne sécurisée mais j'ai pas masse de temps non plus donc on va faire ça vite : pas mort, jamais été, là je suis en Argentine et j'ai besoin de ton aide.]

"Attends, c'est une blague j'espère, vous êtes q—"

[T'es fort avec les trucs de plantes toi non ?] l'avait coupé l'autre, visiblement de plus en plus pressé. [Je t'envoie un échantillon et il faudrait que tu me l'analyses. Enregistre pas ce numéro, je te recontacterai. Combien de temps pour les résultats ?]

"Je—une semaine ou deux ?" Hésita le médecin, oubliant d'être surpris. "Sérieusement attends une seconde—"

[On va partir sur une semaine. Tu poseras tes questions plus tard. Contacte pas ceux de K, z'ont pas besoin de savoir.]

Et juste comme ça, Merlin avait appris que son ancien supérieur n'était pas crevé dans une cellule en Italie avec quatre balles dans le crâne. Il avait reçu un autre appel de celui-ci une semaine heure et jour pour jour, toujours légèrement hésitant et se disant qu'il était probablement complètement hallucinant.

Leodagan était venu sur le parvis de sa porte complètement à l'improviste un soir et il avait tourné de l'œil en le voyant, ce qui avait résulté en une bosse rougeâtre et douloureuse à l'arrière son crâne puisque l'autre n'avait pas réussit à le rattraper à temps.

La discussion autour d'une pinte de bière avait été plutôt étrange cette nuit là, l'autre lui paraissait plus fatigué et à bout mais il ne se permit pas de faire la remarque à voix haute.

'T'es de retour pour de bon ?'

'Nan, l'enquête sur la belladone commence à peine, ce serait trop dangereux de revenir maintenant.'

'Et tu penses que c'est quoi ?'

'Un trafic qu'est bénéfique à certains hauts placés italiens. Si je peux le prouver ça fera tomber Capito et Sallustius et leurs putes de compagnie là, Glaucia & co.'

'Ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on te croit mort...'

'Seuls Leonius et toi êtes au courant. Bon, y a Verinus aussi mais j'veux même pas y penser.'

'Ah, lui non plus l'est pas mort ?'

'Nan.'

Très vite il était devenu leur contact français auquel ils envoyaient leurs échantillons et informations quand ils ne pouvaient les vérifier eux mêmes, ce qui l'avait remis dans une sorte de rythme similaire à celui qu'il avait au département K. Il s'était rendu compte avec toute la surprise du monde que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, il y prenait plaisir.

"Ah, tu leur as dit du coup ?" Était-il en train de marmonner, étouffant un bâillement tandis son supérieur lui faisait le topos des prochains jours depuis l'Italie, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il aurait à se joindre au groupe pour les retrouvailles. "Tant mieux. T'étais pas sensé m'appeler un peu plus tôt ? Il est trois heures du matin."

[J'étais occupé,] répondit l'autre avec une étonnante douceur. S'il avait été là il aurait vu que Leodagan était concentré à caresser les cheveux de l'homme assoupi à ses côtés, s'assurant de ne pas le réveiller en parlant trop fort. [Il faut que tu prennes un avion pour le Département demain.]

Un silence.

"Est-ce que l'autre sera là."

[Évidemment qu'oui. Ceux qui sont en France savent pas que j'suis pas mort donc pas un mot.]

"Super, on va bien se marrer tiens."

[Si j'étais toi j'me bougerais de réserver un ticket. Je tolère aucun retard.]

"C'est un peu gros venant du mec qui est à la bourre depuis cinq ans."

Leodagan raccrocha à ce moment là, laissant le médecin à fixer son téléphone avec agacement. Mais quel con.

* * *

"Tu te souviens quand j'm'étais retrouvé avec ton glock contre la tempe là ?"

"Ah, la première fois que je t'ai vu ?"

"Me suis chié dessus. Ah j'ai cru que j'allais y passer hein !"

"Oui, bon, comment tu voulais que je sache que t'étais de notre côté ? Je te connaissais pas !"

Caius leva les yeux au ciel alors que lui et Lancelot se réengouffraient dans la voiture, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer et remarquant à peine que la nuit était tombée.

"Y a quand même mieux comme première rencontre."

"Déjà à l'époque tu voulais quitter les rangs des carabiniers, non ?"

"Sì."

"Content que tu travailles avec nous en tout cas," sourit le blond, sincère. "Tu t'es fait recruter de façon assez particulière mais bon..."

"J'aurais préféré que Leodagan n'ai eu pas a presque mourir, ouais," soupira l'italien en allumant de contact de la voiture, enfonçant la pédale d'accélération avec fermeté. "Mais bon. Tout va mieux maintenant, hein ?"

"Leonius m'a envoyé un message, il a demandé à Cornelia et Venec de venir demain soir."

Caius lui lança un regard ahuri, manquant de rouler sur le trottoir tandis que Lancelot qui criait de gardez ses yeux sur la route, s'accrochant à sa ceinture comme si sa vie en dépendait. (Et c'était probablement le cas.)

"Mais il—mais il est complètement taré ?!"

"Ils sont de la même famille ? Ça doit être pour ç—"

"Pour le premier de l'an, Lancelot ?! T'as déjà vu Cornelia en colère ?!"

Le français fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Quoi, toi si ?"

"No," concéda l'autre, grimaçant. "Enfin. Si, après Leonius. Tu te souviens pas ? Quand Bohort dormait dans son bureau et qu'elle était revenue avec Leodagan ?"

"Ah oui...."

Lancelot laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête avec résignation.

"On va commencer la nouvelle année avec un homicide."

"Elle tuerait quand même pas Leodagan ?" S'inquiéta Caius en frissonnant mais pas de froid, ralentissant soudainement.

"Non. Mais Leonius n'est à l'abris de rien."


	92. Surprise !

"Tu te rends compte que tu cours à ta perte ?" Demanda Arthur alors qu'il déposait les assiettes sur la grande table qui n'en finissait pas, se tournant pour fixer le plus vieux qui était occupé à choisir les alcools. "C'est carrément du suicide de lui demander de venir."

"Le nouvel an c'est sensé être festif," protesta Leonius en haussant les épaules, habitué aux sautes d'humeurs de sa petite cousine. "Puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si Leo a choisi de me recontacter moi et pas vous."

"Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie," marmonna le commissaire avec une grimace. "D'ailleurs, ça va mieux entre vous ? C'était un peu à cause de vous deux que c'était parti en couilles à l'époque."

Le sénateur sourit doucement et hocha la tête, une expression remplie de tendresse maquillant chaque parcelle de son visage.

"On a...beaucoup parlé. Bon, on a aussi beaucoup gueulé, il tient ça de sa mère."

"Ma tante était du genre à avoir un dur caractère ?"

"Elle m'a éclaté le nez le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Je l'avais mérité, je crois que c'était ça qui m'a autant charmé," sourit-il d'un air rêveur, ne remarquant pas l'expression confuse et vaguement fatiguée du plus jeune. "Tout ça pour dire," continua t'il en se raclant la gorge, "que nous nous sommes, ah, expliqués. En cassant moins de vingt assiettes ! Yvain l'a mieux pris que son père mais c'était déjà ça."

"Tant mieux," acquiesça Arthur, lui souriant sincèrement. "D'ailleurs, uhm, je voulais te demander..."

"Sì ?"

Leonius pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui lança un sourire encourageant, l'incitant à continuer.

"Ces, euh, ces meurtres par empoisonnement. Ça va aller pour toi et Leodagan ? Puisque apparemment ma tante est morte à cause de ça..."

Le plus vieux ne laissa pas retomber son expression mais ses traits se contractèrent, faisant de son mieux pour sauver la face.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoiqu'il arrive je veux juste apprendre la vérité et lui aussi."

"En tout cas," soupira Arthur en lui tapotant l'épaule, "on est là si besoin. Si Cornelia ne te bute pas avant."

"Ne m'en parle pas..."

"Moi une fois au premier de l'an j'ai passé la soirée à boire du vin dans un mug à tête de chat," lança Yvain en rentrant dans la pièce, Gauvain et lui portant un petit chapeau multicolore en forme de cône sur la tête. "Et j'avais dû dormir dans une véranda, il faisait super froid sa mère."

"Un peu similaire à la sensation des cadavres à la morgue," compléta ton ami en hochant la tête. "C'était particulier. Moi j'avais passé la nuit au whiskey jus de pomme."

"Au quoi ?!" S'écria Arthur en le dévisageant comme s'il était fou. "Mais t—"

"En tout cas ça va être mon premier Premier de l'An avec mon père depuis cinq ans," sourit son petit cousin. "Je vais l'empêcher de bouger pendant une minute entière en lui faisant un câlin. Il va râler et ça va être génial. J'ai hâte."

"Venec et Cornelia arrivent vers sept heures, tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?" Demanda le commissaire en se tournant vers le sénateur, finissant de poser les dernières assiettes.

"Ael s'est dévoué pour y aller, ne t'en fais pas. Verinus est passé où ?"

"Est parti espionner Lancelot et Caius avec Aelius," l'informa Yvain en secouant la tête d'un air las. "Ils sont encore sortis à Naples que eux deux. Grave trop bizarre quoi."

"Lancelot et Caius ? Quand même pas," rit Arthur de bon cœur, se calmant immédiatement en remarquant qu'il était le seul amusé et que les autres le fixaient d'un air gêné. "Quoi, vous déconnez ?"

"Je ne crois pas, non," s'excusa Gauvain en lui souriant d'un air penaud. "Ils forment une paire plutôt sympathique pourtant, non ?"

"Qui, nous ?" Demanda Caius en rentrant dans la pièce et envoyant son manteau sur la première chaise trouvée, le visage rouge et ne bougeant que très peu les lèvres, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la cheminée. "J'trouve aussi !"

"Vous parlez des gens dans leurs dos ?" Se moqua Lancelot en essuyant la buée sur ses lunettes à l'aide son écharpe. "Je vous félicite pas."

"Bon, vous êtes beaucoup là nan ? V'pouvez vous démerder ?" Demanda Yvain en dévisageant les six autres hommes dans la pièce et prenant son copain par la main d'un air résolu. "Nous on y va hein !"

"Hep, z'allez où les morveux ?" Le rappela Verinus, les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil arqué. "Vous aidez pas avec les décorations ?"

"Ça fait cinq ans que j'ai pas vu mon mec," répondit le plus jeune du tac au tac, lui tournant promptement le dos. "Alors on en profite."

"Profiter de quoi ?"

"Ils vont _baiser_ , Verinus," railla Caius en regardant les jeunes hommes s'éloigner. Laisse les va, ils le méritent."

"Vous pensez que leurs darons font pareil ?" Lança Arthur en s'asseyant sur un des canapés, une jambe sous les fesses.

"J'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à ça," dit Leonius d'un air incrédule, éclatant de rire. "Tu penses qu'ils se sont pardonnés aussi vite ?"

"Ils étaient cul et chemises," remarqua Lancelot avec un haussement d'épaules. "Moi ma logique c'est que quand t'as attendu quinze ans un type et que tu le perds une semaine plus tard, forcément tu le vis mal. Berlewen me donnait des nouvelles des fois, mais c'était rare. Il n'allait pas bien, même à la tête d'une équipe et avec du travail pour l'occuper."

"Ah l'amore," soupira Aelius, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. "Tu contrôles pas quand tu aimes une personne," rit-il, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au sénateur, s'assurant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. "Mais c'est bien. Il faut...come dice, approffi—ah, profiter ! Il faut profiter."

"Je vais vérifier si les plats cuisent bien," l'informa Leonius en se levant, s'étirant tranquillement. "Viens m'aider."

"I'm not your subordinate anymore," râla l'autre italien avec son accent de Brooklyn. "Don't boss me around," finit-il en le suivant malgré lui, les mains dans les poches. "You know I have to go pick up your cousin and her son in two hours."

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse de Leonius, trop éloigné pour être audible.

"On se fait chier quand même," remarqua Verninus en fixant la cheminée, une future tempête neige de prévue pour la soirée. "Ça vous dit on joue au Scrabble ?"

"Mauvaises personnes," grommela Caius, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder. "Les retraités viennent de partir."

"C'est bas ça."

"Comme toi, Arthur."

* * *

"J'aurais une idée."

"Ouh la."

"Oh, ça va, commence pas !" Protesta Bohort alors que l'autre riait déjà, les clés de sa voiture dans une main et l'autre entrelacée dans celle du plus jeune. "C'est que je me disais, ce soir c'est le nouvel an."

"Brillante observation, c'est fou de voir à quel point le poste de commissaire t'as rendu perspicace," se moqua Leodagan en prenant place derrière le volant après avoir ouvert la portière audit commissaire. "Dis m'en plus."

"Je proposais donc," continua le plus jeune sans se défaire, levant les yeux au ciel, "qu'on arrive là bas sur le coup des minuits."

"Du genre, trois, deux, un : bonne année ! et on défonce la porte en rentrant ?"

"Pas besoin de 'défoncer la porte' _bourrin_ mais oui, l'idée est là. Puisque de toute façon nous avons quatre heures de route devant nous...tu veux que je prenne le volant au fait ? Que tu ne fasses pas tout, si tu veux."

"C'est bon," le rassura le rassura le plus vieux avec un demi-sourire. "Si je roule lentement on pourra arriver vers fin 23h, ça devrait le faire, sans compter les bouchons. T'as qu'à dormir, si tu veux."

"On a passé la journée dans le lit," remarqua l'autre en posant ses pieds devant lui à la hauteur du tableau de bord, son siège reculé et confortablement lové alors qu'il enfonçait deux écouteurs dans ses oreilles. "Je vais passer le temps autrement."

"Tu me fais quoi là ?"

"Je regarde une série que j'avais préenregistrée sur Netflix. Allez, roule roule."

Leodagan souffla avec toute l'offense du monde mais s'exécuta, jetant des coups d'œil jaloux au plus jeune qui était parfaitement tranquille, s'en voulant d'avoir refusé sa proposition. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très léger en voyant l'alliance dorée à son annulaire gauche, brillante sous le coucher du soleil.

Il démarra alors que de fins flocons de neige commençaient à paver la route de blanc, n'arrêtant pas Bohort quand celui-ci alla pour augmenter le chauffage au point qu'il se serait cru dans un sauna.

Il se sentait étrangement paisible.

* * *

"Leonius a dit 'un type grand avec des yeux plus verts que verts'," s'énervait Cornelia alors que le tempête battait son plein hors de l'aéroport, fixant ses alentours à la recherche d'une telle personne.

"Relax, p't'être qu'il est juste à la bourre," tempérait Venec en remontant l'écharpe sur son nez, pas vraiment prêt à braver le froid. "Vu le temps ça serait logique."

"Ah ! Signori ! Cornelius sì ?" S'écria soudainement un homme qui avait bel et bien des yeux ridiculement émeraudes et qui trottinait vers eux, les cils blancs de neige et visiblement gelé. "Scuzi, scuzi. Aelius Camillus," se présenta t'il en s'inclinant légèrement. "Macchina è laggiù," continua t'il en les incitant à sortir, ouvrant une Mercedes aux vitres teintées et refermant les portes dès qu'ils furent entrés à l'intérieur. "Leonius me parle beaucoup de vous deux."

"En bien ou en mal ?" Ironisa la belle mère de Venec, frottant son nez déjà rougissant et soufflant sur ses mains gantées de cuir. "Avec lui on ne sait jamais."

"Il vous...il t'aime beaucoup," répondit simplement Aelius en haussant les épaules. "Toi aussi," dit-il en se tournant vers Venec. "L'est très...come, heureux de vous revoir."

"Moi aussi ! Je vous avais pas vu quand vous êtes passés à Rome louer mes bagnoles," se plaignit le dealer en faisant la moue. "Hâte de retrouver Arthur pour lui chauffer le lit."

"Ça fait toujours mal de revoir sa tronche," marmonna Cornelia du bout des lèvres. "J'ai l'impression de le voir lui."

Plus personne ne dit mot pour le restant du trajet.


	93. Minuit zéro-zéro.

La partie habitable du château était remplie des hurlements d'Arthur qui s'époumonait à sortir les deux ados de leur chambre pour venir dire bonjour aux deux nouveaux arrivants, l'un s'exécutant plus facilement que l'autre. Simba fit la fête au deux, reconnaissant le parfum de Cornelia et cherchant des caresses de la part de Venec.

À présent neuf dans la pièce on se sentait de suite moins seul. La seule femme avait gratifié chacun d'une embrassade, embrassant son beau fils sur les deux joues et y laissant la trace de son rouge à lèvre, s'arrêtant devant son cousin en croisant les bras.

"Piacere. Ça fait un bail."

"Ça fait cinq ans sale con," avait-elle répliqué, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant aussi fort que possible. "Tu m'as manqué."

Chacun envoya un regard rempli de condoléances à celui qui finirait sûrement étranglé dans l'heure à suivre.

'Profite,' articula silencieusement Arthur avec une grimace tendue, sentant déjà les sueurs froides dans son dos.

"Moi aussi. Ça va Venec ?"

"Jamais mieux !" Lui sourit le plus jeune, tapant son dos avec enthousiasme. "Encore désolé de pas pouvoir être venu ici avec vous. Comment ça se passe la chasse au trésor ?"

Un long silence répondit à sa question, les sept autres personnes se regardant avec un mélange de gêne et d'hilarité difficilement contrôlée.

"Elle se... _passe_ ," acquiesça Yvain, forcé de se mordre la joue pour se retenir d'éclater de rire.

"J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage," sourit Gauvain, les mains derrière son dos et faisant de son mieux pour rester de marbre. "V—"

Il fut interrompu par une légère vibration de son téléphone, s'excusant et se retournant pour vérifier qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

De—Bohort (20h01)  
À—Gauvain  
Toujours dans la voiture, on devrait arriver dans trois heures, pile pour minuit. Dis le aux autres. Qu'ils gardent la surprise.

La seconde qu'il lu le message il inspira avec toute sa force, serrant ses lèvres et ses dents, au bord de la crise de rire. Comment leur communiquer sans vendre la mèche ?

De—Gauvain (20h02)  
À—Bohort  
Compte sur moi !

"Désolé, c'était Galessin," soupira t'il, haussant les épaules. "Il—il veut absolument que j'attende minuit pile pour lui souhaiter la nouvelle année," expliqua t'il, fixant les autres d'un air insistant. "Pour éviter que ça ne soit gâché."

Caius qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure hocha difficilement la tête, des larmes d'hilarité perlant au coin de ses yeux.

"T'inquiète. Minuit zéro zéro, c'est la tradition."

"I'm going to get some of the food," déclara Aelius en traînant Leonius par la manche. "Come and get useful."

Le pauvre sénateur disparut à nouveau contre son gré, laissant les autres se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que Cornelia ne pointe une des bouteilles de vin sur la table.

"On a qu'à ouvrir celle-ci."

"Bonne idée !" S'exclama Arthur et sa voix se cassa sur les aigus, Lancelot toussant pour le masquer alors Caius enfonçait un couteau dans le bouchon en liège pour le retirer.

De—Gauvain (20h10)  
À—Bohort  
Venez vite. Ici c'est le chaos. On a tous un peu peur pour Leonius.

* * *

"Ah nan mais si, elle va le _dé-fon-cer_ ," approuva Leodagan en mettant son clignotant, le regard collé à la route malgré qu'elle soit à peine éclairée. "Je suis sûr qu'il va caner ce soir."

"Comment tu savais qu'il allait les inviter ?" S'étonna Bohort en tapant sa réponse à Gauvain, un écouteur d'enlevé. "Instinct filial ?"

"Tu sais où je te le _fous_ ton instinct filial ? Nan, c'est juste que Venec c'est le mec d'Arthur quoi, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Puis c'est sympa, ton coup de la surprise on va encore plus se marrer."

"Cornelia ne risque t'elle pas de t'en vouloir aussi ?"

"Nan, j'suis tranquille. Je m'arrête pour faire de l'essence, tu veux un truc ?"

"Si tu pouvais m'acheter une canette de chinotto..."

"Noté," acquiesça le plus vieux en se garant, allant pour faire le plein. "Hm ?"

De—Verinus (20h36)  
À—Leodagan  
jsuis enfermé dans ma piaule

De—Verinus (20h36)  
À—Leodagan  
cde la molestation

De—Verinus (20h36)  
À—Leodagan  
comme quoi me voir ça gâcherait tout

Leodagan fixait son écran tandis que le réservoir de sa voiture se remplissait, plissant un peu plus les yeux après chaque message.

De—Leodagan (20h39)  
À—Verinus  
Moi aussi ça me gâche ma journée de voir ta tronche.

Après ça il avait mis son téléphone en mode silencieux et il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est à dire acheter sa boisson à Bohort et payer.

"Ils ont foutu l'autre débile dans sa chambre," lança t'il en rentrant dans la voiture, tendant la canette au plus jeune qui le regardait avec confusion.

"Je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueux mais ce que tu viens de dire pourrait s'appliquer à la plus part d'entre eux..."

L'autre éclata d'un rire franc en remettant le contact, attendant quelques secondes de s'être calmé pour continuer.

"Verinus."

"Je suppose que c'est parce que sinon ça leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille ?"

Leodagan lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Ah. Moi je pensais juste qu'il les avait tellement fait chié qu'il s'était fait foutre en isolement. Je le faisais souvent quand on était en planque. Enfermé dans une pièce et je le laissais sortir que quand il m'avait moins soûlé."

Bohort se garda de faire une remarque franchement déplacée en pinçant les lèvres et reporta son attention sur son téléphone, prenant une gorgée de son chinotto.

"Tu regardes quoi ?"

"Une série brésilienne. C'est très psychologique et thriller."

"Tu parles même pas portugais ?"

Le plus jeune le regarda avec un apitoiement presque comique, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque.

"Les sous titres, Leo. Est-ce que tu connais les sous titres ?"

"Ah, putain c'est vrai. Non mais comme je parle la plupart des langues je fais pas gaffe," expliqua t'il, faisant demi-tour et repartant sur la route.

"Crâneur."

"P't'être."

* * *

"Sérieux, tu penses qu'elle va mal le prendre ?" Répétait en boucle Leonius qui faisait les cent pas, son accent romain s'intensifiant à chaque tour sur lui même. "Quand même, elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir de respecter les voeux de mon fils !"

"T'es un homme mort t'es un homme mort," répondait inlassablement Aelius en curant ses ongles d'un air désintéressé, ne faisant aucun effort pour employer autre chose que son lourd dialecte napolitain. "Si tu ne les avais pas contactés, aussi...."

"J'ai paniqué !"

"Je vois ça. Viens plutôt m'aider avec les piadina," soupira l'autre en sortant le plat du four avec ses gants. "Prends celles qui ne sont pas cuites dans l'autre plat, là."

"Pas cuites ? Comment ça 'pas cuites' ?"

"Caius les mange comme ça."

"Aelius Camillus, comment _DIEU_ as-tu élevé ton gosse ?!"

"Apparemment il a pris ça d'un ami à la caserne. Peut être même que c'était Arthur."

"C'était Mani," l'informa son fils qui venait d'arriver, adossé à la colonne près de la porte, son accent de plus en plus romain au plus grand regret de son père. "Arthur il les mange cuites et il nous jugeait tout l'temps."

"Et il a bien raison !" Approuva Aelius en lui tendant un bol de taralli. "Quand arrivent-il ?"

"Minuit tout pile selon Gauvain. Pour l'effet de surprise."

Leonius manqua d'éclater en sanglots.


	94. Felice Anno Nuovo !

Bohort avait fini par s'endormir au bout du sixième épisode, bercé par la chaleur de la voiture et par les lumières qui défilaient sous ses paupières fermées. Il sentait son dos couvert de griffures lui brûler légèrement et ses jambes qui commençaient à courbaturer mais qu'importe, ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire une sieste qui le ravigota immédiatement.

"Qui c'est le vieux qui s'tape des siestes maintenant, hein ?" Se moqua Leodagan quand il le vit se réveiller et frotter ses yeux avec confusion, s'assurant de ne pas parler trop fort.

"Tu m'as épuisé depuis hier soir," marmonna t'il, la fin de sa phrase se perdant dans un bâillement. "On est où ?"

"On arrive dans pas longtemps, il est onze heure quarante sept très exactement. Va falloir que tu te réveilles vite parce qu'on va devoir sprinter tout le château pour y être à temps."

"Même à moitié endormi j'ai mes chances contre un type du troisième âge."

Leodagan pila brusquement au feu rouge, levant son majeur vers lui d'un air encore plus outragé qu'avant.

"Je suis encore LOIN du troisième âge, je vois pas le ra—"

"Oh je vois le château illuminé d'ici !"

"Change pas de conversation !"

Bohort l'ignora et se tourna vers la vitre embuée, utilisant sa manche pour l'essuyer et contempler la ville brillant de mille feux apparaissait sous leurs yeux.

"Sacrée fin du mois de décembre, hein ?" Sourit il doucement, dessinant quelque chose du bout des doigts sur la buée. "Fort en retournements."

"Tu essayes de faire quoi, là au juste ? C'est un navet ?"

"C'est un cœur," rétorqua le plus jeune, les yeux noirs. "Là il y a un B, pour Bohort—"

"Ou branleur."

"Et là il y a un L."

"Pour Leodag—"

"Pour loque."

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard entendu qu'aucun ne brisa jusqu'à ce que le feu passe au vert.

"Déjà trois jours que je te retrouve et tu m'emmerdes autant que si on s'était jamais quittés," râla le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel, suivant les panneaux qui indiquaient le Castel Nuovo.

"Je rattrape le temps perdu," expliqua consciencieusement Bohort en hochant la tête. "On va vraiment devoir sprinter à ce rythme là..."

Leodagan enfonça la pédale d'accélération et pris le commissaire par surprise, la voiture remontant la pente à une vitesse qui n'était même pas acceptable sur une autoroute.

"Il est 54," marmonna t'il en se garant en biais dans la cour du château, sortant à toute vitesse et ouvrant la porte du staff d'une main tremblante sous le froid, Bohort sur les talons. "C'est tout droit, gauche, droite deux fois et gauche ensuite. Tu piges ?"

"Je vais me contenter de te suivre," souffla l'autre qui sentait son cœur s'emballer sous l'adrénaline.

"Je croyais que tu courais plus vite que moi ?"

Le plus jeune l'embrassa avec toute sa force avant de piquer un sprint et Leodagan suspecta que c'était à la fois pour le faire taire mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait trouvé à redire à sa remarque. Il se rua dans sa direction et les deux comprirent contre leur grès que les sols en marbre, quand les visiteurs avaient piétiné une journée entière avec leurs chaussures trempées et bien, ça glissait.

Bohort manqua de s'ouvrir le crâne au moins cinq fois contre deux pour le plus vieux, ravi de lui montrer qu'il avait beau être son aîné il restait un haut gradé des services secrets tout terrain.

Des feux d'artifices virent illuminer l'obscurité et le compte à rebours se mit en marche.

Vert, _uno_....

Blanc, _due_....

Rouge....

_TRE !_

La porte de la salle de repas s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur dans un bruit qui amplifia celui du bouquet du premier janvier, les deux hommes se tenant dans son embrasure avec les mains sur les hanches et haletant plus que de mesure.

"Bonne année et bonne santé," fut la seule chose que Leodagan réussit à articuler avant que lui et Bohort ne se fassent projeter contre un mur par un Yvain surexcité qui avait visiblement attendu toute la journée pour les étreindre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, rapidement imité par un Gauvain tout aussi enthousiaste et un Simba qui sautait et remuait la queue si fort qu'il risquait de se la défaire.

Cornelia et Venec s'étaient immobilisés se stupeur, fixant l'homme devant leurs yeux d'un air incrédule et se demandant s'ils n'y étaient pas allé un peu fort sur la liqueur.

"JOYEUX PREMIER DE L'AN PAPA ! JOYEUX PREMIER DE L'AN BOHORT !" Hurla le fils du plus vieux presque directement dans leurs oreilles, les faisant grimacer de douleur et sourire par la même occasion.

"Surprise," rit doucement Arthur en prenant la main de son copain, conscient qu'il ne devait pas en mener large. "C'est pour ça que Leonius vous a invité."

Leodagan fut finalement libéré des bras d'Yvain et de Gauvain, en profitant pour ébouriffer la touffe sombre et bouclée de Simba et de s'approcher des deux romains, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

"Désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles," lâcha t'il finalement, planté devant les deux. "C'est déplacé si je vous souhaite bonne année ?"

Cornelia leva une main tremblante vers son épaule et la seconde où elle la posa, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien là, elle s'effondra en larmes, serrant le plus jeune contre elle avec toute la tendresse du monde, incapable de parler et tentant de faire passer toutes ses émotions à travers son action.

Leodagan cligna des yeux avec confusion, tapotant le dos de sa—de sa quoi ? C'était la cousine de son père mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était par rapport à lui. Il se décida sur le monde "tante" et arrêta promptement d'y penser, un peu perdu et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir en face de la femme en pleurs contre lui.

"Leodagan ?" Demanda Venec d'une voix blanche, des yeux brillants de larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblant au moins autant de la main de sa belle mère. "C'est toi ?"

Cornelia le lâcha pour plaquer ses mains sur les côtés de son visage, l'observant à travers ses sanglots quelques secondes avant de le reprendre dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle, son petit cousin lançant des regards de détresses aux autres et n'ayant aucune idée d'où se mettre.

"Viens là espèce de connard," marmonna Venec en remplaçant la blonde, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses bras puissent se passer autour de ses épaules et trempant encore plus le col de la chemise de son supérieur. "Putain, t'es vraiment le pire," réussit il à murmurer entre deux sanglots étranglés. "Le pire."

"Pour une fois que nous nous accordons sur quelque chose," railla Bohort derrière lui, envoyant un demi-sourire à un Leodagan qui détacha ses bras du dos de Venec pour lui montrer son majeur.

"Ça veut dire—attends, du coup le coup des indices et de leur putain de chasse au trésor, là—"

"Ouais. C'était moi avec—merde."

L'ancien espion se tourna vers Arthur en haussant un sourcil agacé, comme pour lui faire passer le message.

"Oh putain Verinus !" S'écria le commissaire en sortant immédiatement de la salle dans un éclat de rire, arrachant un sorte de grognement hilare à peine masqué à Lancelot tandis que Venec et Cornelia dévisageaient Leodagan d'un air encore plus ahuri.

"Qu—Verinus est—"

"Pour faire court c'est à lui que j'dois la vie sauve, ouais," acquiesça le plus vieux d'un air embêté, se détachant du dealer et s'adossant au mur. "Les coups de feu qu'ils ont entendu c'était lui qui tirait sur la serrure."

"Tu te fous de ma _gueule_."

"Que dalle. Dites, j'ai pas encore tout expliqué aux autres donc si vous voulez on s'en charge après, là j'aimerais juste me bourrer la gueule et manger, j'ai faim."

"Je ne voudrais pas aller dans son sens mais c'est vrai qu'il a conduit presque sans s'arrêter depuis Matera," acquiesça Bohort avec un sourire, retirant son manteau qu'il posa sur un fauteuil en velours près de la cheminée. "On vous aurait bien ramené le champagne de l'hôtel..."

"Nan mais on l'a fini ce matin, ouais."

"Le champagne de l'hôtel ?" S'étonna Yvain qui avait décidé que la pizza et la tapenade ferait bon ménage, "ils vous ont donné du champagne gratis ?"

"C'compliqué," répondit son père en haussant les épaules, cassant un gressin entre ses dents sans s'arrêter de fixer Bohort.

"On est de retour !" S'écria Leonius avec les mains pleines de plats divers et variés, Aelius, Caius, Arthur et Verinus arrivant juste après lui. "Ah, on a raté le décompte..."

"C'est bon. Faut manger," le rassura Aelius d'une tape à l'épaule en lui souriant d'un air railleur. "Les...fuochi. Les feux d'artifice ? On les voit," continua t'il en pointant les hautes fenêtres.

"J'ai personne à pécho pour le bouquet de minuit et demi," protesta Verinus en pincant les lèvres. "Franchement c'est pas cool."

"Moi non plus et pourtant tu m'vois pas me plaindre," répliqua Caius en levant les yeux au ciel, croquant dans une piadine froide sous les regards horrifiés des autres. "Yvain, tu penses qu'on allume la baffle maintenant ?"

"Carrément !"

Le plus jeune et son copain réglèrent le son du téléphone et lancèrent un playlist où des sons électro laissaient soudainement place aux pires chansons italiennes traditionnelles, manquant de se faire s'étrangler de rire toutes les personnes présentes.

"En tout cas," dit Leodagan au bout d'un petit moment au dessus de la musique, se penchant vers son père, "merci de ton aide ces dernières années. Vraiment."

Si cette phrase avaient pu paraître chaleureuse et sympathique, le regard trahi et rempli de terreur que lui lança le plus vieux suffit à Bohort pour qu'il comprenne que son partenaire n'en était pas à son premier coup de pute. Cornelia était juste à côté et avait parfaitement entendu chacun des mots, tournant sa tête d'un coup sec et fixant Leonius d'un air fou.

"Comment ça 'ces dernières années ?'" Demanda t'elle, le ton glacial et se rapprochant dangereusement de son cousin.

"Il t'a pas dit ?" S'étonna Leodagan avec une innocence parfaitement bien jouée, regardant son père avec un grand sourire. "Je l'ai contacté y a quoi, deux—trois ans ?"

"Quand il a soudainement arrêté de donner des nouvelles," déduisit sa tante, le regard mort et ses yeux ne quittant pas le plus vieux des bouclés.

"Voilà. Il nous a aidé sur la trace du trafic avec la belladone," continua son plus-ou-moins-neveu, prêt à éclater de rire à n'importe quel moment.

Plus loin Gauvain tenait son téléphone en mode paysage et lui et son copain fixaient les quatre adultes avec toute l'attention du monde.

"J'espère que tu sais que je respecte trop Aurelia pour faire la remarque, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas je t'aurais traité d'immense fils de _PUTE_ ," cracha Cornelia avant d'enfoncer son talon à aiguille dans la jambe de son cousin, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de douleur et le faisant tomber sur un genou, levant les yeux pour voir son fils qui sifflotait et reprenait une gorgée de vin, son attention sur Bohort.

"Je peux expliquer—"

"BATTEZ VOUS ! BATTEZ VOUS !" Hurlaient toutes les personnes dans la salle avec les mains serrées en poings qui battaient l'air, sauf peut être le commissaire à la balafre parce qu'il était poli et qu'il voulait surtout juste sortir d'ici pour faire d'autres choses.

"Mais vous êtes tous complètement t—CORNELIA _POSE_ CE COUTEAU !"

"Je vais t'en FOUTRE DES CORNELIA SALE CREVARD ! J'AI CRU LE GAMIN MORT PENDANT CINQ ANS ! _CINQ ANS !_ "

"MAIS MOI AUSSI JE CROYAIS QU'IL Y ÉTAIT PASSÉ, MA FEMME PUIS MON GOSSE, IMAG—"

"MINUIT TRENTE ! L'HEURE DE SE PÉCHO !" Brailla soudainement Yvain alors que les feux d'artifices illuminèrent la pièce de vert blanc et rouge, joignant ses mains dans le dos de Gauvain et l'embrassant de toutes ses forces, hilare et pris dans l'ambiance de la soirée, sentant une main derrière son cou et une autre dans ses cheveux.

"FELICE ANNO NUOVO !" Cria Caius en prenant Lancelot dans ses bras et plaquant deux baisers bruyants sur ses joues, lui souriant de son sourire en biais et réalisant vaguement qu'il avait vraiment de beaux yeux bleus, le connard.

"Tant qu'à me souhaiter la bonne année fais le correctement," soupira justement celui-ci en pressant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, lui rendant son sourire. "On aura qu'à dire que je suis ton baiser du premier janvier."

L'italien entrouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, sentant que ses joues et ses oreilles étaient brûlantes. Lancelot éclata de rire et se détendit immédiatement, secouant la tête.

"Tu vas gober une mouche."

"Joyeux premier de l'an," murmura Arthur en embrassant Venec à répétition après avoir d'abord déposé leurs baisers sur les joues de Cornelia, "j'espère que t'as aimé la surprise."

"Tu sais depuis quand ?" Répondit l'autre en tentant de ne pas se ramasser sous le poids de l'autre pressé contre lui, à bout de souffle.

"Genre, deux jours."

Le dealer lui rit au visage avant de se caler contre le mur.

"Il déconne quand même."

Arthur et Venec se mirent à pleurer en même temps, de joie ou d'autre chose, même eux n'en était pas sûrs.

"Pas trop seul ?" Demanda Aelius en se penchant sur Leonius qui était accroupi au sol, les bras autour de ses jambes et tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Je suis sûr que t'aurais voulu que j'y passe," se plaignit son ami en passant en dialecte napolitain pour lui faire plaisir, lui jetant un regard consterné. "Z'êtes horribles."

"Felice anno," répondit simplement l'autre avec un sourire chaleureux en lui tendant la main pour le relever, déposant un chaste baiser sur le dos de celle du plus vieux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. "Auguroni, mon cher ami."

"Les mots doux marchent pas avec moi m'sieur Camillus," répliqua Leonius qui avait la même expression, le prenant dans ses bras avec bonne humeur.

Bohort jetait des coups d'œil hésitants à son co-équipier qui faisait tourner un gressin entre ses doigts d'un air absent.

"Tu penses qu'on attend un peu avant de leur dire qu'on—"

Sa phrase fut coupée par une paire de mains qui vint entourer son visage et une paire de lèvres qui se plaqua contre les siennes, sentant le sourire de l'autre et décidant d'arrêter de philosopher. Il pensa à la boîte en velours qui reposait toujours à l'abris dans son manteau et se dit que le moment viendrait définitivement plus vite que prévu, entendant vaguement des exclamations tout autour de lui alors qu'il s'accrochait au col de chemise du plus vieux comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand l'autre brisa le baiser à contre-coeur il eut à peine le temps de plonger ses prunelles remplies d'adoration dans celle du plus vieux avant d'être à nouveau embrassé, oubliant complètement où il était.

Des sifflements et cris ravis retentirent, certains s'essuyant les yeux d'où coulaient des larmes d'euphorie et d'adrénaline, des larmes d'on ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais des larmes qui n'annonçaient rien d'autre que du bonheur.

"Joyeuse nouvelle année," murmura Leodagan en souriant, les yeux fermés et reprenant son souffle. "Je t'aime et je te lâche plus. Pas l'choix."

Bohort étouffa un rire en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant sa cologne et sa bague dorée à la vue de tous, poussant Arthur et les autres à s'approcher.

"Les gars, vous avez foutu quoi ces trois derniers jours ?" Demanda t'il, sa bouche formant un O parfait et son regard alternant entre les deux. "Vous—"

"Non mais on a eu un souci avec l'hôtel," expliqua le plus jeune sans se décrocher de l'autre, ne regardant même pas son ancien supérieur. Il souriait à en avoir mal aux joues et le visage de son partenaire teinté du bleu-violet des feu d'artifices le poussa à l'embrasser à nouveau.

"C'est le meilleur nouvel an que j'ai jamais passé," déclara Yvain qui buvait son vin à l'aide d'une très longue paille enfoncée directement dans la bouteille.

Gauvain le regardait faire sans rien dire, comme dans une transe, puis il se jura de l'épouser avant l'année prochaine.


	95. Bon retour chez les fous !

Merlin avait atterri le premier janvier après avoir dormi dans un hôtel de l'aéroport, le vol momentané annulé à cause de la tempête qui battait son plein. Il était plutôt content, le temps était plus clément et ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment son flacon de poison était passé inaperçu aux scanners de son sac à dos en soute mais l'important était qu'il était là, droit debout devant le bâtiment K et le fixant avec une hargne mêlée d'appréhension. Assez bêtement il avait gardé son badge d'il y a cinq ans, se disant que peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas changé les scanners et qu'il pourrait entrer dans les locaux de la police spéciale sans l'aide de personne.

(Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais l'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?)

Quand le buzzer retentit et qu'une lumière verte vint éclairer le couloir sombre il se dit qu'il avait bien fait. La porte de l'openspace n'était jamais fermée ou presque, il poussa la poignée sans beaucoup de force et immédiatement une rafale d'air chaud lui étouffa le visage, ravi de voir qu'ils avaient été assez malins pour mettre la clim mais directement refroidit en remarquant qu'un type aux cheveux noirs et courts se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le dévisageant comme s'il était taré.

"Merlin ?"

Et voilà.

"Les gars y a Merlin qu'est là !" S'écria Perceval en se ruant vers lui et le prenant dans ses bras, rapidement suivit par Karadoc. "Comment ça va ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici trouduc ?" Demanda Seli en sortant du bureau de son ex-mari, esquissant un fin sourire. "T'aurais pu prévenir."

"Ça fait un bail," l'accueillit Calogrenant avec une accolade, sortant son téléphone. "Je passe un coup de fil à Blaise et Michel, qu'ils montent te voir. Désolé de t'apprendre que les autres sont en Italie. Le père de Caius avait besoin d'eux."

'Je sais, d'ailleurs ton pote d'enfance pète la forme, tu veux un café ?' n'était définitivement pas la chose à répondre et le médecin le savait alors il se garda de tout commentaire et hocha simplement la tête, déposant son sac sur l'un des bureaux déserts.

"Je suis là à cause de ça en fait," expliqua t'il lentement.

Durant son vol il avait passé en revue les types de mensonges qu'il pourrait leur pondre pour ne pas révéler que Leodagan était en vie et s'était décidé à mélanger les informations sur l'arrestation de Bohort il y a quelques jours de ça pour se laver de toutes suspicions. Heureusement que l'ancien espion lui avait fait un topos avant qu'il ne vienne.

"Arthur s'est lancé dans une enquête en rapport avec l'Italie, et, hm, ils m'ont contacté à cause d'un cas de trafic de poison."

"De poison ? C'est pas commun," s'inquiéta le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils, toute son attention sur le nouveau venu. "Quel type ?"

"De la belladone."

"Ah ! Le truc que la mère de Néron avait utilisé," Acquiesça Perceval d'un air grave, ne remarquant pas les regards confus que lui envoyèrent les autres.

"Ça aurait à voir avec le meurtre supposé de son frère ?" Demanda Calogrenant qui se souvenait parfaitement des mots d'Aelius, "il a dit qu'il avait besoin de leur aide pour passer Sallustius et Capito derrière les barreaux."

"Voilà. Bon, bah ils m'ont contacté pour que je procède à des analyses et tout ce bordel."

"Ça a donné quoi ?" Demanda sincèrement Elias avec tout le sérieux du monde, le nez plissé tant il était concentré.

"Il faudrait que l'on prenne Glaucia et Procyon sur le coup. Les sénateurs sont intouchables," expliqua son ancien confrère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on ait un mandat pour deux pignoufs paumés à Rome ?" S'étonna Seli, s'asseyant sur la chaise vacante de Caius. "Qui t'as passé les ordres ?"

"Leo—"

Il se serait baffé.

"— _nius_. Il était avec le père de Caius, non ? Quand ils sont venus."

"Ouais. On fait quoi alors ? On va à Rome ?"

"On fout pas en pied en Italie. Surtout pas toi, Perceval. On devrait pas appeler Arthur plutôt ?"

"C'était le premier de l'an hier, hein. Pas sûr qu'ils soient tous aussi frais que vous," railla Merlin en arquant un sourcil. "Si on veut coincer Glaucia et l'autre il faut les prendre par surprise. Qu'ils captent pas qu'on va leur faire par derrière."

"Ouais, le rendre un piège quoi," traduisit Elias sans une once de venin dans sa voix, ce qui continuait à le surprendre. "On....va quand même pas devoir se faire passer pour des dealers ?"

L'homme aux cheveux très blancs qui avaient entre temps suffisamment repoussés pour qu'ils lui arrivent aux épaules lui envoya un espèce de regard penaud, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

"Oh putain..."

"Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'on peut demander à Venec comment ça se passe dans le milieu," ironisa Calogrenant pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Il est quelle heure...bientôt dix heures. Je propose qui attende midi puis on appelle les autres, ils devraient en savoir plus maintenant. Puis s'ils sont encore beurrés, tant pis pour eux."

"Ça vous embête si je ré-utilise mon bureau en bas le temps de l'enquête ? Question que j'ai un endroit où me poser."

Le légiste hocha la tête et commença à sortir de la pièce, les mains dans les poches et l'air légèrement embêté.

"Je vais aller ranger. Je l'utilisais pour y mettre des trucs comme c'était vide donc c'est un peu le bordel."

"C'est bon, je t'accompagne. Ça ira plus vite à deux," répliqua le docteur en remettant son sac à dos sur une épaule, le suivant avant d'avoir rapidement salué ceux qui restaient dans la pièce.

"Ça sent la merde quand même tout ça," lâcha Karadoc en prenant un autre bout de fromage, parfaitement calme. "J'le sens pas."

* * *

"Du coup, comment ça va depuis cinq ans ?" Demanda Elias d'un ton qu'il espérait léger, ouvrant la porte de la morgue et allant rallumer les radiateurs la seconde où ils mirent un pied dans la pièce. "La campagne, tout ça..."

"Tu me demandes ça par politesse ou tu es juste très intéressé par les mœurs divers des variés des gens du troisième âge ?" S'étonna Merlin en regardant autour de lui, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru en remarquant que l'autre n'avait touché à rien.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il tutoyait Elias et vice-versa, il l'avait fait par pur réflexe et parce que techniquement, ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble : il n'y avait plus de hiérarchie, ils se contentaient de collaborer alors le vouvoiement lui aurait paru trop cérémonieux.

"Le numéro deux," rit justement celui-ci en retirant une pile de livres du bureau de son ancien collègue. "On réalise pas mais leur langue doit être le muscle qui travaille le plus chez un vieux, ça raconte tout !"

"Je crois que mon village est rempli de meurtriers," avoua Merlin avec un rire. "Et v'là qu'y en a un qui a accidentellement poussé l'échelle de l'autre..."

"C'est fourbe ces machins."

"C'était pas ton surnom ça ? Elias le fourbe ? En école de médecine ?"

"Tu te souviens de ça, toi ?"

Le docteur sourit à moitié et posa son sac à dos sur son bureau, poussant quelques boites qui reposaient au sol du bout du pied.

"T'as fini premier à chaque partiel. Dur de t'oublier, médecine ou non."

Elias comptait lui répondre mais sa remarque le prit beaucoup trop par surprise, incapable de savoir et de comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire par là.

"Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'enquête se termine du coup ?"

"J'suppose. Ah."

Froncement de sourcils. Consternation. Confusion.

"J'ai pas réservé d'hôtel. Et merde. Ça va être plein avec les fêtes en plus, fait chier..."

"J'ai une chambre d'amis si tu veux," proposa le légiste sans le regarder, occupé a réajuster son microscope électronique. "Je te ferais pas payer pour cette fois."

"Elias le charitable, c'est l'esprit de Noël qui te rend comme ça ?" Se moqua Merlin en sortant sa fiole de sa boîte en fer et la déposant sur la table d'opération avec la plus grande délicatesse au monde. Il haussa les épaules et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de l'autre. "Si ça te dérange pas...pourquoi pas. Merci."

"Faudrait que t'ailles t'acheter des rechanges en revanche. Ça je prête pas."


	96. Ah les gosses....

[Sììììì, pronto ?]

"Bon, je vois que t'as décuvé moyen. J'te dis pas bravo, comment va mon gamin ?"

[Seliiiii...! Seli. OH PUTAIN LES GARS C'EST SELI !]

Les membres du département K se dévisagèrent après avoir sursauté, surpris par le hurlement soudain de leur supérieur. Calogrenant s'accouda à la table et se rapprocha du haut parleur, réalisant qu'il était probablement le seul adulte calme et composé de la pièce.

"Arthur. C'est Calogrenant. Merlin m'a dit que Leonius lui avait demandé de nous rejoindre pour nous occuper des tests de belladone. On a pas son numéro alors on t'a appelé toi. Tu pourrais nous le passer ?"

Un long silence pris place au bout du fil.

"Arthur ?"

* * *

Il paniquait.

Merlin ? De quoi qu'il lui causait de Merlin ? Qu'est-ce Merlin venait foutre dans cette histoire ?

"Arthur ? Tu parles à qui ?" S'étonna Venec en rentrant dans la chambre, une tasse de café dans la main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Il remarqua l'expression remplie de confusion de son copain et baissa le ton, s'asseyant sur le matelas de l'immense lit à baldaquin. "C'est ceux du Département ?"

L'autre hocha la tête en silence, fronçant les sourcils et articulant le prénom de Leonius le moins fort possible. Le dealer se releva pour aller le chercher, levant son pouce vers lui en signe de soutient.

"Oui, c'est moi ! Oui oui. Il arrive, on dort dans des chambres éloignées," reprit il, parfaitement paniqué. "Ça va vous ? Merlin—Merlin est bien arrivé ?"

[Ouais. Il était à la morgue mais il est remonté avec Elias. Je te le passe ?]

Un peu oui, je capte que dalle à c'qui s'passe et ça commence à doucement me gaver.

"S'il te plaît."

Des murmures retentirent et après plusieurs secondes et le 'clac' d'une porte qu'on fermait le docteur prit la place du capitaine.

[C'est bon, ils peuvent pas m'entendre. Je suppose que Leodagan a fait son grand retour ?]

"Attends q—ah ! Leonius ! Viens m'aider. À l'aide, y a Merlin qui me cause."

[Je suis encore là hein...]

"Merlin ! Ravi de t'entendre ! J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?" Demanda le sénateur d'un air enjoué, remerciant Arthur de lui avoir donné son téléphone.

[Elias a déduit qu'on devrait appâter Procyon et Glaucia en jouant aux dealers. Tu penses que Venec pourrait nous refiler des conseils ?]

Leonius se tourna vers le concerné qui le regardait aussi, plutôt amusé. Les légistes prenaient des risques maintenant ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas des agents de terrain...

"On va devoir aller les rejoindre à Rome," remarqua Arthur en passant une main sur son visage, grognant rien qu'en pensant à l'idée. "Putain, j'en ai marre moi à force. Il va encore nous arriver des merdes."

[Donc on fait quoi ? On va bien à Rome ?]

"Bien sûr que non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Sauf que l'idée est bonne, tu en penses quoi Leonius ?"

Le plus vieux considéra la proposition avant d'acquiescer, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

"Ils faut que nous allions à Rome. Aelius toi et moi. Et Cornelia et Venec. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Ah. Verinus aussi."

"Hein ? On emmène pas les autres ?"

"Je pense pas que Leodagan a très envie d'y remettre les pieds dans ce contexte la. J'y vais pour Gillian, Ael y va pour Aurelius et..."

"Moi pour Mani. Je vois. Dommage, j'aimais bien Naples..."

"Nous n'aurons qu'à revenir et séjourner à la Villa Felicis," proposa Leonius, lui souriant chaleureusement. "L'une des maisons de vacances de mon père. Une sorte de fête pour célébrer la fin de l'enquête."

[J'espère qu'on sera invités,] ironisa Merlin en les sortant de leur échange amical, un peu plus tendu et beaucoup moins emballé par toute l'enquête. [Du coup je me retrouve un peu bloqué pour rien dans la grande ville.]

"Non non. Vous allez continuer de bosser sur la partie légale, on verra. Bonne chance."

[C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça...les autres rentrent quand ?]

"Demain ou ce soir, ça dépend de quand ils préfèrent. Je passe leur demander et je te dis," déclara Arthur après avoir finit son verre d'eau, sa tête tournant encore légèrement. "Si tu pouvais faire en sorte que Guenievre soit là quand ils reviennent et que Seli bute pas Leodagan ce serait sympa aussi."

[Je promets rien, pour la gamine peut être mais moi je m'approche pas de l'autre cinglée, merci beaucoup.]

"Non non mais ne t'en fais pas, il le mérite," approuva Leonius, sa jambe toujours douloureuse après la soirée et les retrouvailles. "Passe le bonjour aux autres de notre part. Enfin, pas de celle de Leodagan et de Verinus du coup."

Il raccrocha quelques secondes après et ils poussèrent tous le même soupir épuisé, n'en pouvant plus de faire des allez-retours tout les deux jours. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se poser ? Est-ce que c'était trop demander ?

"Je sais que j'ai dit que j'irais demander," marmonna le commissaire en se laissant retomber dans les coussins, "mais là j'suis crevé. Vous voulez pas y aller vous ?"

"Je m'en charge," rit Leonius en se relevant, lui rendant son téléphone et ré-ajustant sa chemise. "Reposez vous, on partira pour Rome après eux."

"Tu nous sauves. Merci pour tout," répondit sincèrement Venec qui sautait sur le matelas et faisait trembler les ressorts. "Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi !"

Le sénateur lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir, errant dans l'aile du château en cherchant la chambre de son fils et de son...de son copain ? De son mari ? Il portait une bague à l'annulaire mais...

"Ah ! Leonius, tout va bien ?" L'interpella justement Bohort qui rentrait dans une des chambres, un plateau rempli des restes de la soirée entre les bras et une chemise à moitié défaite qui révélait un nombre plutôt alarmant de rougeurs. "Je peux v—t'aider ? Leo, il ne restait qu'une piadine alors je te l'ai faite réchauffer, tu pourrais au moins sortir de sous les couettes."

Un grognement lui répondit et Leonius ne sût plus trop où se mettre, réalisant que son fils avait définitivement pris de Gillian niveau caractère.

"Nous pensions vous laisser rentrer en France avec Caius et Lancelot. Puis les petits et Simba, évidemment. Vous devez être exténués."

"Oui mais pas à cause l'enquête," lança son fils depuis l'intérieur de la chambre, toujours enfouit sous les lourds draps et ne daignant pas d'en sortir pour le saluer. "De toute façon on a nulle part où aller, Gauvain va squatter chez Yvain et j'vous rappelle que je suis mort avant d'avoir fait le tour des agences immo."

Bohort soupira et plaça son plat sur la table la plus proche, tirant sur les couettes en ignorant le cri de protestation du plus vieux, le laissant se faire aveugler par les lumières de midi.

"Je n'avais pas vendu chez moi. On ira là bas," déclara t'il en fixant l'autre qui essayait cacher la lumière avec ses coussins d'un air consterné. "Seli risque d'être la Cornelia française en revanche..."

"Ta gueule, je veux pas y penser," se plaint Leodagan en jetant finalement un coup d'œil à son père. "On part quand ? J'ai pas foutu un pied en France depuis que j'suis allé passer le bonjour à Merlin y a trois ans, je crois que si j'entends pas parler français autour de moi je vais crever pour de bon."

"Je te parle celte là peut être ?" S'agaça le commissaire en tirant sur une de ses boucles, l'enroulant autour de son doigt. "Moi je suis prêt à partir aussi tôt que possible. J'adore Naples mais là ce que j'aimerais c'est surtout une sieste."

" _Haaan_ le _vieux_..."

"La ferme."

Leonius faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il avait passé la nuit dans un lit mais en jetant un coup d'œil à l'état dudit lit il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer, lui aussi.

"Je vais voir si je peux peux trouver un vol pour trois heures."

"On fait quoi avec les voitures ?" Demanda Leodagan en mordant dans la piadine, s'assurant de mâcher fort et près de l'oreille de Bohort. "On les laisse dans le parking de l'aéroport ?"

"Je suppose, oui. Dites, vous savez où sont les chambres de Caius et Lancelot ? Il faudrait que j'aille les prévenir."

"Ils sont déjà sortis dans Naples prendre leur petit déjeuner il y a quelques temps," répondit son probable futur-beau fils, haussant les épaules. "Je vais aller réveiller les garçons mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'approcher de Verinus."

"Tout pareil."

Le sénateur soupira et regarda les deux plus jeunes d'un air las.

Ah les gosses, c'est vrai que c'est emmerdant par moments.


	97. Inspire, expire.

Ah....c'était donc cela la peur, la vraie.

"Leo ? Tout va bien ?"

"Nan. J'vais me faire buter comme Leonius a failli y passer. J'suis foutu."

Bohort fixa son partenaire et se demanda s'il n'aurait en effet pas mieux fait de le laisser chez les morts. Quelques sièges plus loin Yvain et Gauvain ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à l'arrière de l'avion parce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas saisi que la soute ce n'était pas comme un coffre de voiture et qu'ils s'en faisaient pour Simba. Caius et Lancelot étaient endormis sur l'épaule de l'autre et le cousin du second se demanda vaguement quand celui-ci avait commencé à se dérider puis il se fit la remarque qu'il n'était pas mieux, à l'époque.

"Bien sûr que non. Elle n'est pas bête, elle saura comprendre pourquoi tu as eu à faire ça," le rassura le commissaire, posant une main apaisante sur celle crispée du plus vieux. "Tu as pu t'expliquer avec Cornelia et Venec ?"

"J'étais bourré et ensuite quand j'ai enfin commencé à décuver tu m'as traîné dans le lit et je te rappelle que j'ai pas pu en sortir," railla Leodagan en baissant la voix, les yeux très sombres. "Les explications viendront en fin d'enquête. Il serait temps de boucler ces conneries."

Bohort réalisa que l'autre paraissait sûr et certain de la réussite de celle-ci et quelque part ça lui remonta le moral. Tant qu'on y croyait....

"Nous atterrissons bientôt, de toute façon. On verra bien."

"Tu t'entends pas très bien avec Venec toi, si ?" Demanda Leodagan avec beaucoup de sincérité, le regard collé au hublot et observant les nuages rosâtres qui lui faisaient vaguement penser à de la barbe à papa. "J'ai faim."

"Si nous avions été de la même famille il y a longtemps que je l'aurais étouffé avec un coussin. C'est un peu comme un frère plus jeune et emmerdant."

Froncement de sourcils.

"Mais t'as pas un vrai petit frère toi ?"

"Si."

Bohort ne donna pas plus de précisons et Leodagan se demanda si c'était ça d'avoir des frères et sœurs, ce profond besoin d'en venir à bout pour devenir l'enfant unique triomphant, dansant sur les cadavres misérables des plus faibles. Il pensa à Yvain et Guenievre et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

"On arrive quaaaand ?"

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard agacé et claqua sa langue sur son palais sans daigner de lui répondre.

* * *

Au département K on attendait le retour de qui—ah oui, Lancelot, Caius et Yvain. C'était ça et puis c'était marre, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi plus loin à d'autres possibilités. Le seul qui semblait avoir vu très clair au travers du pauvre docteur était le maître d'armes, qui sentait l'arnaque se pointer à vitesse grand V depuis le retour de celui-ci. Qu'il se re-pointe après cinq ans ce n'était pas anodin, surtout si c'était parce qu'on avait eu besoin de l'aide d'Arthur en Italie. Tout ça reprenait une tournure qu'il ne connaissait que trop et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Guenievre était arrivée il y a une petit demi-heure et elle faisait les cent tours anxieusement, elle sortait à peine de son travail et depuis cinq ans, dès qu'elle recevait un appel de sa mère sans plus d'informations elle ne savait pas si elle devait prévoir le pire ou non.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de foutre ?"

"Bah je prépare des tapas pour les autres, ils doivent avoir faim, moi ça me donnerait faim de prendre l'avion."

"C'est pas toi qui avait envoyé un mail à la compagnie parce la bouffe était immangeable ?" Demanda Calogrenant avec toute la confusion du monde.

"La nourriture dans les avion c'est pas de la nourriture. C'est des trucs créés spécifiquement pour me pousser à plonger dans une démence des plus profondes."

"Laisse moi deviner, tu sais pas ce que les trois-quart de ta phrase veulent dire."

"Quelqu'un veut un friand à la saucisse ?"

"Karadoc Friechfras, tu vas me répondre ou je te jure que—"

"Lancelot vient de m'envoyer un message," lâcha Blaise, sortant son téléphone. "Ils ont atterri."

"Tu veux que j'aille à les récupérer ?" Demanda Guenievre avec un sourire, sortant déjà ses clés de voiture. "Il y a juste assez de place."

"Il dit qu'ils ont déjà pris des taxis. 'Des' taxis ?"

"Peut être qu'ils ont voulu laisser Yvain à part ? Moi quand il me gave je fais la même," acquiesça Seli. "Bon, ils arrivent quand ?"

"On est à trente minutes de l'aéroport. Si les chauffeurs appuient un peu sur la pédale on les verra travers la porte dans un quart d'heure au minimum."

"Juste à temps pour que je finisse les fourrés au jambon...."

"Boucle la, Karadoc."

* * *

"Le plan c'est que Lancelot et Caius rentrent en premier, puis Yvain, puis Gauvain, puis moi, puis...."

Leodagan massait sa tempe à répétition, claquant la porte du taxi sans aucune force et se laissant retomber sur le dos d'un Bohort consterné. Si son fils traînait les pieds quand il n'avait pas envie de faire la vaisselle alors le père était bien pire. Ses chaussures en cuir allaient forcément se rapper à force et il était le seul à blâmer.

"Allez, courage papa," lança Yvain en lui tapant gentiment le dos, courant à l'intérieur des bâtiments en tirant sur la laisse de Simba. "On peut passer en premier ?"

"Ça dépend de si z'êtes assez rapides," répliqua Caius qui les dépassa en courant, montant les marches deux par deux et immédiatement suivit par le jeune adulte et le chien surexcités, laissant les trois autres hommes à les suivre du regard et soupirer en cœur.

"Nan mais ce qui m'emmerde c'est que ça va encore chialer et ça va être gênant," se justifia Leodagan en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, se remettant finalement à marcher correctement. "La p'tite va essuyer sa morve sur mon manteau et je sais pas quoi faire quand elle fait ça. Ça me met mal à l'aise."

"Elle t'as pas manqué ?"

"Qui."

"Guenievre," rétorqua Bohort comme si c'était évident. "Pour le premier de l'an tu as laissé Yvain te coller pendant une bonne heure, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne la laisserais pas faire la même chose ?"

"C'est pas pareil..."

Le commissaire entrelaça leurs mains au chaud dans la poche de la veste du plus vieux et lui lança un sourire amusé, ravi de voir que l'autre semblait se détendre.

"Si tu as si peur de leur montrer que tu es légèrement moins constipé émotionnellement, à la limite tu sais que je suis là."

"Tu leur donnes ce genre de conseils foireux à ceux de ton département ?"

"Rentre dans l'ascenseur," soupira Bohort. "De toute façon, même si Seli essayait vraiment de te tuer ça ferait beaucoup de témoins."

"Elle vous buterait aussi. Tu sais qu'elle en est capable."

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et ils virent que Lancelot et Gauvain s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des deux autres en poussant des cris de panique. Ça commençait bien.

"Ça va aller ?" S'inquiéta tout de même Bohort qui réalisait que l'autre faisait tourner la bague à son index avec nervosité tandis qu'ils grimpaient les étages, redoutant l'ouverture des portes. "Je plaisantais quand je disais—"

Leodagan le pris dans ses bras et laissa retomber sa tête contre son torse, terriblement tendu et respirant par intervalles inégales. Il sentait que les mains qui enserraient son dos tremblaient. Le plus jeune se mit à caresser ses boucles avec lenteur en lui murmurant tous les mots d'encouragement qu'il trouva au fond de son cœur, jetant des regards en biais aux boutons qui s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient.

"Tout ira bien. Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

L'autre hocha imperceptiblement la tête contre son épaule avant de se reculer et d'inspirer une bonne fois pour toute, carrant les épaules.

"Bon. Bah allons-y, hein," marmonna t'il en se tournant vers les portes ouvertes et sortant de l'ascenseur, rapidement suivi par le commissaire qui tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Des éclats de voix s'élevaient depuis l'openspace, souvent ponctuées d'aboiements et ils comprirent qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivants.

Bohort le regarda une dernière fois avant d'enfoncer la poignée de la porte.

Leodagan ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

Tout irait bien.


	98. Famiglia, III.

L'air chaud de l'openspace l'attaqua de pleine face alors qu'il sentit la prise de la main de Bohort se resserrer sur la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard était collé à Seli, hésitant et presque effrayé. Elle le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, plus personne ne parlait et plus personne ne bougeait. Chacun retenait sa respiration, personne ne semblait croire ce qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux et honnêtement il les comprenait. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus vu quiconque de sa famille et ils lui avaient terriblement, terriblement manqué.

Il humecta ses lèvres mais sa bouche était sèche. Quand il avait du faire face à ceux à Naples il était rempli de colère et d'incompréhension, il avait mis toute leurs retrouvailles en scène et il avait eu tout son temps pour se préparer. Les émotions négatives avaient pris le dessus sur les positives et il avait réussi à se gérer.

Mais à présent....

Seli fit un pas vers lui et il ne réagit pas. Elle expira lentement et sa respiration était prise du même tremblement que la main qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

"T'en as mis du temps," murmura t'elle d'une voix étranglée, les coins de sa bouche se courbant légèrement pour former un sourire moqueur et rempli de sincérité. "Je commençais à en avoir marre de ces incapables."

Leodagan voulu rire mais à la place seuls des sanglots brisés s'échappèrent de sa gorge, des sanglots qu'il peina à camoufler alors qu'il pris la femme dans ses bras avec toute la force qu'il avait, leurs jambes manquant de se dérober sous l'adrénaline et se rattrapant l'un l'autre, incapables de savoir qui faisait quoi et sentant deux autres personnes s'ajouter à l'embrassade.

Yvain et Guenievre s'étaient mis d'accord pour se dire qu'une fois n'était pas de mesure, ils étaient enfin réunis après cinq ans remplis de regrets et de douleur et que rien que pour aujourd'hui ils mettraient leurs différents de côtés pour célébrer le retour de leur famille au grand complet. La plus grande pleurait en effet toutes les larmes de son corps et son petit frère balbutiait entre deux sanglots qu'il était grave trop énervé qu'ils aient pas pu faire ça avant, quand même con qu'il faille en arriver à ce genre d'extrêmes pour obtenir de l'affection, merde à la fin !

"Ça va, ça va j'suis là," répétait son père en reniflant ses propres larmes, une main caressant les cheveux de sa fille et l'autre serrant son ex-femme contre lui. "J'suis désolé. J'suis désolé."

"T'excuse pas, j'aurais tout le temps pour—"

Seli essuya ses yeux au maquillage brouillé du revers de la main, son sourire moins bancal et ses mains moins tremblantes.

"J'aurais tout le temps pour t'engueuler plus tard. Tu m'as...tu m'as manqué. Je suis contente que tu sois là."

"C'est bien la première fois," se moqua doucement son ex-mari, regagnant un peu d'espace en se reculant légèrement. "Je—"

"Espèce de sale con," s'écria Calogrenant en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras, rapidement imité par le maître d'armes et Blaise. "T'avais vraiment besoin de nous faire le coup, hein ?"

"Toujours aussi dramatique sale connard," renchérit le quartier maître qui avait de la morve qui coulait de façon disgracieuse de son nez, "même à la DGSE tu m'avais jamais fait ça !"

"Il a vraiment fallu que tu attendes cinq années, hein," continua le maître d'armes qui clignait ses yeux rougis pour chasser ses larmes. "Pouvais pas nous passer le bonjour."

"Bah à moi si," déclara Merlin avec un sourire penaud, s'attirant les foudres de Seli. "Ah mais faut pas me regarder comme ça ! Demandez lui directement !"

Leodagan haussa faiblement les épaules en reniflant discrètement, acceptant le mouchoir que Perceval lui tendit.

"En fait t'étais carrément pas mort, c'est dingue ça," rit il légèrement en lui offrant son sourire le plus sincère, ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'une profondeur presque mystique.

Karadoc lui tendit son plat de tapas d'un air toujours aussi fou, la bouche en cœur.

"Vous voyez c'que je vois ?" Demanda t'il en se tournant vers les autres, son regard alternant entre son supérieur et ses coéquipiers. "J'hallucine pas ?"

"Je peux te foutre un pain si tu veux," proposa  
l'ancien espion avec un minuscule rire. "Pour t'en assurer."

"Ça ira merci," répondit l'autre qui se sentait transpirer. "Des friands ?"

"Faut toujours manger pour s'hydrater," déclara Yvain en se servant sans gêne, passant un friand à son copain. "Surtout quand on a autant pleuré."

"J'étais—j'étais juste passé pour...pour la nouvelle," avoua son père en se grattant le cou d'un air gêné. "Je comptais aller me coucher juste après. Chez..."

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers son partenaire.

"Dites," s'étonna soudainement Seli en arquant un sourcil, "c'est quoi cette bague à ton doigt ?"

Elle inspira par choc en relevant les yeux vers son ex mari, plus agréablement surprise et étrangement plus fière qu'autre chose.

"Ne me dis pas..."

"Non non, c'est compliqué," soupira Bohort en souriant, tendu. "Je ne m'éternise pas ici....je serai en bas, prends le temps que tu veux," indiqua t'il à Leodagan, lui effleurant le bras avec tendresse.

"Mais—pourquoi ne pas rester ?" demanda Gauvain en essayant de rendre la main vers lui tandis que l'autre ne refermait la porte. "Pourquoi il...?"

Son beau père fixa la porte quelques secondes encore avant de s'en détourner, expirant douloureusement. Il ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise parmi ceux qu'il avait abandonné. Guenievre tira légèrement la manche de son manteau et il reporta son attention sur elle.

* * *

Il déambulait dans les couloirs de son ancien department sans penser à grand chose, il ne reconnaissait plus les halls qui lui avait un jour parus si répétitifs et banals, quelques personnes se retournaient pour lui lancer des regards étonnés, réalisant qui il était mais c'était tout. Il avait laissé tomber le département K pour rentrer chez lui et fuir les autres et il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé.

Il passa à côté de la salle d'armes et remarqua qu'ils avaient investi dans trois nouveaux patrons qui étaient intacts. Aurait il atteint sa cible s'il avait tenté de les viser ?

Il accéléra le pas et déglutit, faisant de son mieux pour garder les yeux secs. Il se détestait de forcer Leodagan à s'en faire pour lui, il ne voulait pas que le poids de ses propres erreurs ne lui gâche ses retrouvailles. Que ferait-il une fois l'enquête finie ? Retournerait-il dans sa ville et recommencerait-il à gérer son équipe ? Il n'était même pas sûr des prénoms des trois quarts de ses coéquipiers.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas, c'était simplement que la situation ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de ressentir quoi que ce soit à part de l'apathie envers eux.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute.

Il finit par sortir des bâtiments et patienta tranquillement au frais, jouant avant l'alliance à son doigt. Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et sortit la boîte en velours de sa poche intérieure. La bague dorée était intacte et magnifique, tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il avait choisi la bonne taille. Est-ce que c'était précipité ? Très. Il n'y avait pas même deux jours qu'il espérait que l'autre aille reste aussi loin de lui que possible, et le voilà qu'il se sentait prêt à lier leurs vies ? Comment l'autre le prendrait-il ? Ça avait semblé être un jeu, pour lui. Rien de bien sérieux, prenait il tout ça trop à cœur ?

Il fixa l'alliance pendant de longues minutes et manqua de laisser tomber la boîte quand il entendit la voix de son partenaire l'interpeller dans son dos. Il referma l'écrin d'un coup sec et le rangea dans sa poche avec le plus grand soin, espérant que l'autre ne l'ait pas vu.

"Ah...désolé, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas dépêché pour moi."

"Tout va bien. J'ai la chemise dégueulassée mais tout va bien," répondit Leodagan avec un sourire fatigué, prenant immédiatement sa main dans la sienne. "On rentre à la maison ?"

Bohort hocha la tête.

"On rentre à la maison."


	99. Aurelius Camillus.

Glaucia et Procyon savaient parfaitement qui étaient Arthur, Venec, Caius et Leonius. Ne restait plus que Aelius pour se charger de leur tendre un piège. En somme, une chose qui ne plaisait absolument pas à son fils.

"Tu vas quand même pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme un con, regardez où ça nous a mené y a cinq ans !" S'époumonait t'il en dévisageant les autres membres de son équipe, les bras étendus en signe d'impuissance. "Vous allez pas laisser mon père courir à sa mort..."

"C'est juste un coup de fil, Caius," le rassurait Arthur du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Ensuite ce sera moi, Venec et ses sous fifres qui nous chargeront de les cueillir comme des cons."

"On a pas de mandat ! Ce qu'on fait c'est illégal ! Illégal !"

"Pas avec Interpol," le coupa Aelius d'un ton sec, masquant son accent napolitain comme il le pouvait. "J'ai tous les mandats que je veux, ça fait trop longtemps que ça traîne."

"Une fois qu'on a les deux que faisons nous ? On les force à vendre la mèche ? Torture ? Je peux aider avec ça."

"On ne torture personne, Leonius," soupira le commissaire en fronçant les sourcils. "On les force. D'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Genre on leur parle beaucoup et à force ça les soule," acquiesça Venec.

"Je propose Verinus pour mener l'interrogatoire," déclara justement Verinus, levant la main très haut.

"Toi on te causera quand ça sera important," s'agaça Cornelia en lui jetant un regard noir. "Je vais retrouver Dioné. Contactez moi si vous avez du nouveau."

"Dis à maman que je passe la voir dès que possible," lui lança son beau fils alors qu'elle s'éloignait, levant son pouce en signe de confirmation.

"On va où du coup ? Moi le hall de Fiumi je commence à m'en lasser," grimaça Arthur. "On peut pas tous aller squatter chez Venec...."

"La Villa Aurelia serait ravie de vous accueillir," déclara Leonius avec un sourire. "C'est là où j'ai passé mon enfance, elle est excentrée et très vaste, un peu comme la Villa Aconia."

Il héla le première taxi qui passa devant eux et leur fit signe de monter. Au final, toutes les routes menaient à Rome.

* * *

Aurelius et Aelius étaient comme les doigts d'une main. C'était un expression qui voulait tout et rien dire, autant décréter qu'ils étaient simplement très proches et puis on comprenait aussi bien. Aurelius était le plus jeune de quelque minutes mais il s'était toujours comporté comme le plus mature des deux, il protégeait son frère quand même besoin s'en faisait sentir et il ne se laissait pas marcher dessus.

Aelius était d'un naturel silencieux et plutôt affable, il était en retrait et ne faisait pas de vagues. Ce n'était pas sa foi qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre la gendarmerie du Vatican, c'était son père. Son frère comptait devenir carabinier alors lui aussi devait commencer à faire quelque chose de sa vie, à vingt-deux ans il n'est plus question de rester allongé sur le canapé à ne rien foutre.

Il avait été placé sous les ordres d'un type d'à peu près le même âge, un certain Leonius Celsus. Sa première impression de l'autre homme fut qu'il était vraiment beau. Du genre, vraiment vraiment beau. Il l'aurait comparé à une statue grecque ou romaine mais même elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Elles étaient froides et n'étaient pas animées par la même ferveur que son supérieur, elles ne bougeaient pas les mains frénétiquement quand elles voulaient dire quelque chose et elle ne souriait pas de travers, révélant une canine particulièrement pointue.

S'il comparaît Leonius Celsus au Soleil, alors Cassius Scaevus était la Lune. Instable et peu fiable, glacée et terrifiante. Ses colères ne levaient pas les marées mais ses cris étaient aussi étouffantes que les hautes vagues de l'océan, personne n'osait regarder très longtemps au fond de ses yeux vairons. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un comme Leonius avait réussit à sympathiser, ils étaient deux parfaits opposés sans pourtant arriver à se compléter.

Un jour Aelius rencontra une jeune femme aux yeux très foncés et aux traits très doux. Il tomba immédiatement et éperdument amoureux. Son supérieur était passé au grade de chef de service alors il se retrouvait sous ses ordres directs ce qui au départ n'arrangeait pas son infatuation : jusqu'au moment où il rencontrera celle qui deviendrait sa femme.

Un jour Leonius fut muté en France pour négocier quelque chose qui, selon les rumeurs, n'avait rien à voir avec le Pape. Les rumeurs se révélèrent justes car il y fut lui aussi envoyé. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de retourner à Rome ou à Naples mais il ne s'en plaignait pas : l'autre n'y remettait tout simplement pas du tout les pieds. Par choix ou non, ça ça ne regardait que lui.

Puis ils furent rapatriés de force, sans qu'Aelius ne sache pourquoi. Cette année là il ne fêta pas l'anniversaire de son frère puisque celui-ci fut retrouvé mort asphyxié dans son propre sang dans son appartement.

Leonius partit en Macédoine treize ans plus tard et il n'entendit pratiquement plus parler de lui. Il quitta la gendarmerie du Vatican et testa les eaux avec Interpol en tant qu'agent infiltré, réalisant que son habitude de se faire tout petit était finalement plus pratique qu'il n'y aurait pensé. Lui et sa femme eurent Caius très tard et celle-ci mourut peu de temps après. Il refusa de se laisser à la détresse et se jura d'élever son fils pour en faire quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un dont Livia serait fière.

Les moyens manquèrent et il fut forcé de lui demander de choisir : rejoindre les carabiniers où il serait pris en charge ou rester avec lui. Caius lui avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'il s'en sortirait du mieux qu'il pourrait à Rome, qu'il lui enverrait de ses nouvelles et que tout irait bien. Il le remerciait et insistait sur le fait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à dire qui des deux pleura le plus fort, le soir de leurs au revoir.

Son fils tint parole et ne s'arrêta pas de le tenir au courant pendant toutes ces années, il lui parlait de la caserne et de ses amis, de ses supérieurs. Aelius apprit pour son ami Manilius plusieurs mois plus tard, incapable de rentrer en contact avec lui car il était en mission sous couverture. Voir le visage de son enfant couvert de ces deux cicatrices l'avait rendu fou et il lui avait supplié de lui dire qui avait fait, qu'ils devraient payer et qu'il ne les laisseraient pas s'en sortir comme ça. Caius avait soupiré et parlé d'une mission qui avait mal tourné.

Pendant les quinze ans qui suivirent ils ne se virent que très peu, l'un occupé en Italie et l'autre voyageant le monde à la recherche des lires malfrats. Il en avait presque oublié Leonius.

Celui-ci toqua à sa porte un soir de novembre alors qu'une minuscule couche de neige s'était déposée sur les pavés des rues de Rome, la plupart des habitants glissant et trébuchant et les hôpitaux jamais plus occupés à cette période. C'était quand même con toutes ces routes pavées....

Son supérieur lui avait sourit comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rentrer. Évidemment qu'il pouvait rentrer, que croyait-il ? J'ai peut être la preuve que ton frère s'est fait assassiner pour qu'on le fasse taire, avait il lâché d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. J'ai des contacts qui pourraient nous aider. T'aider.

Comme qui ? S'était il étonné, trop sonné par la nouvelle pour s'arrêter celle-ci. Mon fils, avait simplement déclaré Leonius.

Aelius lui avait offert le gîte et ils avaient passé la soirée à se remémorer leur jeunesse et beaucoup d'autres choses au goût bien plus amer. Ils étaient vieux à présent, la vie était derrière eux. Alors si Leonius l'embrassa au dessus du feu et s'il approfondit le baiser, alors c'était parce qu'ils avaient bu trop de limoncello. Ça n'alla pas plus loin que ça et ils en rirent, sans pour autant en reparler. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon. Leurs vies auraient pu être tout autres mais ils n'auraient changé celles-qu'ils avaient vécu pour rien au monde.

Ils riaient comme les bons amis qu'ils étaient et le feu les gardaient au chaud. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.


	100. “À nous.” ; Les Âmes-Soeurs.

Bohort avait laissé ses clés à son concierge il y avait cinq ans de ça. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas vendre, il n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'autre avait été très compréhensif et lui avait souri, lui disant qu'il les garderait soigneusement au cas où il déciderait de repasser par là.

Pendant cinq ans le trousseau de clés resta intact.

Quand Bohort rentra dans le hall de son immeuble, la main de son partenaire dans la sienne et un anneau doré ornant son annulaire, ledit concierge s'était demandé s'il ne rêvait pas.

"Désolé, j'ai un peu de retard," sourit le commissaire en guise de salut, la voix chargée d'émotion et tentant de la masquer avec un rire. "J'espère que vous n'avez pas fini par jeter mes clés par la fenêtre à force du temps."

"Jamais je n'aurais osé," répliqua l'autre tout aussi légèrement, disparaissant dans une pièce pour aller trouver le fameux objet convoité. "Voilà pour toi," rit-il, déposant délicatement le trousseau dans la main de l'homme en face de lui. Il jeta un dernière coup d'œil à sa bague et lui sourit chaleureusement. "Oh et...félicitations," finit-il, leur envoyant un clin d'œil.

Leodagan regarda fièrement Bohort avant de sourire au concierge qui ne se doutait de rien, levant leurs mains entrelacées d'un air ravi.

"Merci."

Le plus jeune le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de laisser échapper un petit rire incrédule. Il remercia une dernière fois l'autre homme avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne bloque leur vision.

"'Merci ?'" Demanda t'il d'un air amusé à l'autre homme, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. "Parce qu'en cinq ans tu es devenu poli ?"

"Il avait l'air content d'y croire, j'allais pas briser ses rêves," répliqua le plus vieux et penchant sa tête vers Bohort. "Tu as vraiment pas mis les pieds ici en cinq ans ?" Insista t'il en sortant de l'ascenseur, attendant que l'autre ne déverrouille la porte.

Il remarqua que sa main tremblait alors ce fut à son tour de poser la sienne sur celle-ci pour le réconforter. L'appartement leur apparut soudainement, étonnamment propre et les meubles recouverts de draps blancs.

"Tout est comme neuf," murmura Bohort, passant un doigt sur la table du salon. Il enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à un cintre qu'il suspendit dans son armoire d'un geste mécanique, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Quand il se retourna, Leodagan avait jeté le sien au sol à côté de ses chaussures et s'était allongé en étoile sur le lit, les yeux fermés et soupirant d'aise. "Fais comme chez toi, j'allais dire."

"Ça m'a manqué."

"Mon appartement ?"

"Tout. Ton appartement, Seli, mes gosses, Simba, les autres cons, toi...j'avais peur de jamais pouvoir revoir qui qu'se soit, tu sais. J'ai eu peur de..."

Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur, regardant l'autre avec de grands yeux qui ne lui renvoyaient rien d'autre que de la sincérité.

"J'ai cru qu'j'allais finir ma vie en fuite. Seul. Parce que qu'on soit d'accord, Verinus il compte pas comme compagnie."

Bohort s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa joue, caressant celle-ci avec le plus grand soin, comme s'il avait peur que le moindre geste ne le brise.

"Mais tu es là, non ? Et aux dernières nouvelles tu ne comptais pas nous refaire un coup pareil," murmura t'il avec un demi-sourire, plongeant son regard opaque dans celui à peine plus clair du plus vieux. "Tu as peur de quoi ?"

"J'sais pas. D'être seul. De pas t'avoir. De pas avoir les autres. J'ai pas envie d'être seul," répondit Leodagan d'un ton très bas, sentant sa gorge se nouer à nouveau. "Je veux plus être seul. J'en ai marre d'être seul."

Bohort entrouvrit la bouche mais finit par secouer la tête, les allongeant face à face, sa main effleurant toujours le visage de l'autre et leurs jambes entrelacées.

"Je sais même pas de quoi j'cause," rit le plus vieux, un rire suraigu et légèrement forcé s'échappant de sa gorge à contre cœur. "C'est juste—pardon, c'est con."

"C'est pas con. Quoi que tu comptes dire, sache que ce n'est pas con," le reprit doucement l'autre, une expression peinée se peignant sur son visage. "Y a pas de mal à dire ce qu'on ressent."

Leodagan inspira avant de continuer, peu sûr de s'il arriverait à finir sa prochaine phrase mais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

"Quand...quand j'étais gamin, j'avais...j'avais ma mère. Je faisais pas attention à mon père parce qu'il était pas vraiment présent et parce que je...parce que j'avais ma mère et..et c'était suffisant."

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser les larmes qui les lui brûlaient.

"Puis elle est partie. Elle est _morte_. Et mon père, mon—mon père il...je sais pas. Sans ma mère j'avais personne. J'avais plus que lui alors...je sais pas. Je voulais bien faire. Il disait quelque chose et je l'écoutais. Et puis d'toute façon, si je faisais pas comme il voulait je finissais avec une bouteille de bière dans la gueule," railla t'il, sans oser regarder le plus jeune. "Ou un coup de ceinture ou deux. J'sais plus," mentit-il.

Il sentit un baiser sur son front, là où la cicatrice blanchâtre trônait encore. Puis il en sentit un autre sur le haut de son crâne. Ils étaient légers et chastes mais ça lui suffit pour presque le pousser à réellement pleurer, comme un gamin perdu à qui on aurait dénié la douceur qui lui était due.

"Et y a eu...y a eu Seli. Guenievre. Yvain. Je sais jamais...j'ai jamais—je sais pas comment faire."

"Comment faire pour quoi ?" Demanda doucement Bohort, collant leurs fronts sans un bruit, des bras entourant sa tête et son cou. "Pour eux ?"

"Ouais. C'est pas—c'est pas que je les...que je les aime _pas_ ," continua Leodagan d'une voix tremblante, reposant ses mains dans le bas du dos du plus jeune. "C'est mes gamins, évidemment que je—enfin, voilà. Pareil pour Seli, c'est—je l'ai jamais aimée comme...comme _ça,_ mais ça empêche pas que j'ai...que je l'appréciais. Tu vois ?"

"Je vois," acquiesça Bohort, pensant soudainement à Berlewen et souriant. "Je vois tout à fait."

"C'est juste—j'ai oublié comment ma mère était avec moi. Tout ce que...je me souviens juste de mon père. Je suis désolé, c'est tout dont j'me souvenais. J'arrive pas à leur dire, tu sais, tout ça. J'me sens ridicule."

"Tu es tout sauf ridicule. Je te le promets."

"Quand...y a cinq ans. Quand Leonius a débarqué. J'ai...j'ai eu peur. Tout ce que j'avais connu, ça...ça partait en fumée et je—je pouvais pas, j'arrivais pas à le comprendre ou à l'accepter. Même maintenant...même maintenant j'ai du mal. Beaucoup moins. Mais quand même."

Il cala sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus jeune, décidant que s'il devait pleurer, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le voit.

"Ce que j'ai dit dans le taxi. J'en pensais pas _un_ mot, tu m'entends ? J'avais juste—putain. J'suis désolé," balbutia t'il, sentant enfin les larmes monter et portant une main à son visage, n'ayant pas envie de se livrer à ce spectacle devant quiconque. "Ça faisait trop. Je sais pas. J'apprenais tout ces trucs et je—j'arrivais pas à faire...le truc, là. La part. La part des choses."

"C'est moi qui est désolé. Si j'avais été plus à l'écoute, si je n'avais pas réagi au quart de tour..."

"J'suis _terrifié_ , Bohort," lâcha t'il finalement, sa voix se brisant et des sanglots brûlants poussant son corps à trembler, des gémissements de douleurs qu'il essayait en vain de masquer s'étouffant contre le torse du plus jeune. "Je sais même pas—je sais même pas de quoi j'ai peur. Pardon. _Pardon_."

Bohort ferma les yeux à son tour, laissant ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues en silence alors qu'il serrait l'autre contre lui, encore un peu plus fort. 

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis là. Je suis _là_. Tu m'entends ?"

"Revoir...les autres. Je sais pas. Ça...ça m'a rappelé que j'étais seul. Pendant cinq ans. Ou en général. Je sais pas comment on—comment on fait pour aller vers les gens. J'en ai pas toujours envie."

"Mais tu es venu vers moi, non ? Et vers Yvain. Tu as pris Caius sous ton aile le jour où tu l'as rencontré, Leo. Ça ne veut pas rien dire, ça."

"Je sais _pas_ c'que ça veut dire," sanglota Leodagan en secouant la tête. "Je sais pas—si je change alors c'est pas—c'est pas moi. Je veux juste—je veux plus être seul, Bohort."

Le plus jeune releva sa tête d'un délicat mouvement du poignet, le fixant droit dans les yeux, le blanc de ceux-ci plus rouge que blanc, au final.

"Tu n'es pas seul. On est tous là. Je sais que comme ça ça fait—ça fait paroles en l'air. Mais c'est la vérité. Je suis là. Pour toujours, tu m'entends ? Après cinq ans, crois moi que moi non plus je ne te lâche plus," plaisanta t'il, son rire révélant ses fossettes. "Il va falloir faire avec."

"Dans les épreuves comme dans le bonheur, hein," sourit finalement l'autre à travers les larmes, embrassant le bout du nez du plus jeune. "Fleur bleue."

"C'est la vérité," protesta Bohort d'une voix chantante, plissant le nez et souriant de plus belle. "Enfin, si tu veux bien de moi."

"Évidemment que je veux bien de toi. Vingt ans que j'veux bien de toi.'"

"Tu sais que," le plus jeune ferma ses yeux avant d'expirer, humectant ses lèvres. "La première fois que je t'ai vu c'était à la crémaillère de la maison de Guenievre. Pas au département."

"Quoi—sérieusement ?"

"Hm-mm. Je crois que nous avons une amie en commun, quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, c'est là que je t'ai aperçu. Tu portais encore tes boucles d'oreilles à l'époque. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'un coup."

"Carrément ?"

" _Carrément_."

Leodagan baissa le regard, plongeant dans ses propres souvenirs.

"Moi au début...je pensais pas grand chose de toi."

"Ouch."

"J'te connaissais à peine ! T'avais peur de tout et ça me gavait. Puis je sais pas. Le temps a passé et je crois que j'ai capté que y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond quand j'ai compris que je préférais quand tu souriais. Enfin. Quand tu _me_ souriais."

"Et après c'est moi la fleur bleue...."

"Puis tu sais. J'ai essayé de pas y penser. Pour plein de raisons."

Bohort haussa un sourcil sans rouvrir les yeux, sincèrement surpris.

"Du genre ?"

"Du genre la différence d'âge. Que t'étais...que t'étais un mec. Que je savais même pas si t'étais...si t'étais intéressé. Puis t'as fait ta crise de panique et puis...voilà où on en est."

"Plutôt content que j'ai bu une bouteille de whisky au boulot, alors ?"

Leodagan rit discrètement avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde, en paix et se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça. Bohort se posait exactement la même question.

"Je t'aime. J'suis amoureux de toi. _Fou_ amoureux de toi," déclara paisiblement le plus vieux contre ses lèvres, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente dans le monde entier. "Et j'suis désolé qu'on ait eu à passer par tout ça pour en arriver à là. Je t'aime. J'ai envie de te le dire plus souvent."

"Vraiment ?"

_"Vraiment."_

Bohort renifla très peu cérémonieusement avant de l'embrasser à son tour, le sel de ses larmes se mêlant à la chaleur de leurs corps et toute la nostalgie de ces années passées resurgissant d'un coup, faisant redoubler ses sanglots.

"Moi aussi je t'aime," murmura t'il entre deux reniflements, "et moi aussi je suis _fou_ amoureux de toi et—et je suis désolé pour tout. Ressayons tout depuis le début. Table rase de nos conneries. On crame tout. On repart sur de toutes nouvelles bases. Des bases saines. Je t'aime. Je t'aime _tellement_."

"On fait ça," approuva Leodagan en frottant ses yeux et hochant la tête avec un rire essoufflé. "On reprend tout. On l'mérite. J'veux le faire correctement. Je t'aime."

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se déshabiller alors que quelques minutes plus tard ils s'assoupissaient dans les bras de l'autre, un sourire sur les lèvres et la promesse de jours meilleurs emplissant leurs cœurs.

Peu importait où et comment, quand et pourquoi. À chaque fois ils se retrouveraient et à chaque fois ils s'aimeraient. Le fil rouge enroulé autour de leurs auriculaires brillait de milles feux.


	101. “Good morning, my love.”

“J’espère que tu te fous de notre gueule,” sourit Merlin, l’appareil collé à son oreille. “En fait y a vraiment intérêt à c’que tu te foutes de notre gueule.”

[Pas vraiment non....dis toi qu’au moi vous aurez pas à aller faire la cueillette. Puisque Leodagan a récupéré un échantillon à Matera.]

“Vous avez encore changé de plan....”

[Oui bon, ça arrive aux meilleurs. Vous vous en sentirez capables ?]

Le docteur leva les yeux vers Elias qui se tenait debout dans l’embrasure de la porte, fixant le téléphone avec les sourcils un peu trop froncés pour qu’il puisse prétendre être calme.

“On aurait quelqu’un pour assurer nos arrières ?” Demanda t’il, pas à l’aise à l’idée de se sentir vulnérable lors de ce genre échange. “Au cas où.”

[Des agents d’Interpol,] acquiesça Arthur au bout du fil, jouant avec un bout de pain. [On va garder Bohort et Leodagan un peu éloignés pour le moment. C’est mieux pour eux.]

“Donc si je comprends bien, Aelius passe un appel à Glaucia. Il lui parle de nous deux. Du Département K. De comment on a volé une fiole. Et il leur dit qu’on est prêts à leur rendre sans rien dire, sans les dénoncer. Mais qu’ils doivent venir en France,” articula lentement Merlin, s’arrêtant plus que nécessaire entre chaque phrase comme pour s’assurer qu’il avait tout enregistré.

[Voilà. Puis comme ils seront hors de l’Italie c’est là que les gars d’Interpol que Aelius mettra sur la piste iront les choper. Et nous on ira bloquer Sallustius et Capito pendant que Leonius les retiendra occupés après une séance au Sénat.]

Elias soupira suffisamment fort pour que leurs interlocuteurs ne l’entendent et laissa retomber son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules soudainement semblant lui peser très lourd. Au Département K les idées étaient bonnes, la paye l’était encore plus mais la façon de résoudre leurs enquêtes était tout ce qui était de plus foireux. Et il n’avait pas spécialement envie que lui ou Merlin ne se retrouvent une balle dans le bide.

“J’espère qu’on sera bien rémunérés si ça marche,” grommela t’il, croisant les bras. “Et c’est pour quand tout ça ?”

[Aelius va passer l’appel demain matin, on pensait vers, quoi, neuf heures. En fonction de comment ils le prennent, on peut espérer que ce sera clôturé d’ici après demain.]

“C’est jamais aussi simple avec nous,” rit amèrement Merlin en s’empêchant de bailler. “Tu peux prendre mon téléphone si tu veux continuer de leur parler,” lança t’il à Elias, le lui tendant avec un hochement du menton. “Moi je vais me coucher.”

“Non, moi pareil. On se rappelle demain,” déclara t’il au micro d’un ton sec.

[Ouais. Bonne nuit les gars. On va en venir à bout,] les encouragea Arthur et l’on sentait le sourire dans sa voix. [À plus.]

“À plus.”

Le docteur raccrocha et mis son portable à charger, levant la tête vers son ancien collègue alors qu’il passait une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés d’un geste machinal.

“Encore merci. De, uhm. Me laisser dormir ici.”

“Je te prêterai une chemise pour demain mais c’est juste parce que j’ai pas envie que tu pues lors de la confrontation,” grinça Elias sans se retourner, marquant un temps d’arrêt. “Content de t’avoir de retour.”

Sa voix n’était pas plus haute qu’un murmure.

“Bonne nuit,” dit légèrement Merlin, ignorant complètement sa dernière remarque et détestant la rougeur qui était en train de colorer ses oreilles. “À d’main.”

“Ouais.”

L’autre ferma la porte presque sans un bruit et resta immobile quelques secondes, une main massant sa tempe alors qu’il repassait en boucle ses propres mots.

Mais quel _con_.

Il s’éloigna et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sentant que ses insomnies ne le laisseraient absolument pas s’endormir en temps voulu et décidant que de toute façon, quelques recherches sur la belladone avant le lendemain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ses paupières finirent pas tomber, lourdes, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil se mirent à apparaître.

* * *

“L’au- _dace_...” maugréa Leodagan, fronçant les sourcils et gardant les yeux décidément fermés alors que le jour et sa lumière blanche ne manquaient de l’aveugler. Il appuya sur le bouton automatique près de la tête de lit pour complètement refermer les stores, chose qu’ils avaient oublié de faire hier soir et qu’il regrettait amèrement.

Bohort ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça puisque qu’il n’avait pas cillé, toujours dans ses bras et toujours parfaitement endormi, un bras jeté mollement autour du torse du plus vieux et l’autre contre le sien, le poing à peine serré.

Ah...le réveillerait-il s’il embrassait le haut de sa tête ?

Leodagan ouvrit finalement complètement ses yeux et fut étonné par la douleur qu’il ressentit, ses paupières le brûlant et un étrange sentiment de raideur sur ses joues, le genre de sensation dont il n’avait pas souvenir. Chialer ça faisait du bien trente secondes sauf que l’après-coup arrachait quand même vachement.

Avait-il beaucoup pleuré ? Il ne se souvenait pas de quand il avait finit par s’endormir. Un sentiment de honte commença à prendre le dessus, lui rappelant qu’il avait été faible et qu’il n’aurait jamais dû se donner en spectacle de la sorte, qu’il n’était pas assez fort et qu’il n’était qu’un moins que rien, qu—

“Heure,” marmonna soudainement le plus jeune contre sa clavicule, battant des cils à plusieurs reprises avant de lui aussi ouvrir des yeux gonflés et rougis. “Fait jour ?”

Leodagan attrapa son téléphone du même geste qu’il avait baissé les stores et plissa les yeux, déchiffrant un trois et un trente deux. Une heure et demie de l’après midi.

“Hm-mm. Encore fatigué ?” Demanda t’il doucement, remontant les couvertures sur eux deux et déposant un baiser sur son front. “On a pas besoin de se lever.”

“On s’lève pas,” approuva Bohort en frissonnant, se rapprochant encore de lui. “Bien dormi ?”

“J’mal aux yeux. Ça fait souvent ça quand on chiale ?”

“Souvent,” murmura l’autre, étouffant un faible rire. “Ça ne t’était pas arrivé récemment ?”

“Pas d’puis qu’ma mère est morte.”

Il se tut quelques secondes, réalisant ce qu’il venait de dire.

“Pardon. Un peu lourd au réveil.”

“Ça ne me dérange pas,” le rassura Bohort en embrassant son menton, plissant le nez en sentant la barbe rugueuse sur ses lèvres. “Bon matin. Ou bonne après-midi, je suppose...”

“Bonne aprem,” répéta l’autre en effleurant sa joue, suivant la traînée opaque laissée par les larmes. “Tu penses qu’on est en vacances là ?”

“Y a intérêt,” déclara le commissaire en faisant la moue, reniflant légèrement et frottant ses pieds gelés. “Je pense qu’on a assez donné. Je peux t’embrasser sur la bouche ou tu vas encore me dire que je pue de la gueule ?”

Leodagan rit à son tour avant de le devancer, souriant contre ses lèvres et roulant les hanches par quasi réflexe lorsqu’il sentit la langue de l’autre appuyer contre la sienne, pressée et aussi brûlante que ses paupières, lui arrachant une inspiration étranglée.

Il laissa la main de Bohort descendre le long de sa chemise, ses doigts tentant d'en défaire les boutons sans grand succès.

“On vient de se réveiller,” murmura t’il, masquant comme il pouvait le halètement dans sa voix. “Non pas que j’me plains mais je risque pas de donner mon maximum,” finit-il entre deux baisers, donnant finalement un coup de pied dans la couette pour s’en débarrasser.

“Pas besoin de ça,” répondit l’autre avec peine, ne faisant lui aucun effort pour se donner ne serait-ce qu’un air de sang froid, basculant au de dessus de lui et le gardant en place à l’aide de ses jambes. “On peut juste—“

Il plaqua sa main à plat sur le torse découvert du plus vieux, remontant le long de son cou jusqu’à ce qu’il ne pose son index contre ses lèvres.

“Profiter.”

Leodagan aperçut son alliance et c’est tout ce qui lui suffit pour l’embrasser à nouveau, ses mains dans son dos encore marqué et son esprit fixé sur lui, lui, _lui_.

“Je t’aime.”

“Je sais. Moi aussi.”


	102. Jamais vraiment trop tard.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont accepté ?" Répétait Arthur pour la dixième fois, la main plaquée sur son front et sa phrase aux intonations de question. "Comme ça. Cash. Sans poser de questions. Tu penses qu'ils réfléchissent avec leurs bites eux aussi ?"

"Rien n'a changé alors," railla Leonius en décroisant les bras, jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Aelius qui levait les yeux au ciel. "Ils ont dit qu'ils prendraient le premier low cost venu ?"

"En finir," lâcha le père de Caius, haussant les épaules. "Glaucia et Procyon—veulent ça. Finir le cas."

"Comme nous. Dans leur précipitation ils vont merder, c'est sûr," acquiesça Venec en reprenant une gorgée de son café au lait. "Tes gars auront qu'à les cueillir," sourit-il, se tournant vers Aelius.

"Io spero," Grinça celui-ci, les épaules tendues et le dos très droit.

Leonius fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de passer à côté de lui, sa main effleurant le haut de la cuisse de son ancien subordonné et le geste ne passant pas inaperçu. Il se retourna et pointa l'extérieur du patio qui donnait sur un couloir aux arcades claires.

"Ael ? Posso ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'choix de toute façon ?" Demanda l'autre homme d'un air agacé, repartant sur son dialecte napolitain par réflexe alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une chambre vide, laissant les commandes aux deux plus jeunes. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Quand tu parles français t'es beaucoup plus doux," se plaignit Leonius en faisant la moue, s'asseyant à l'envers sur une chaise et posant son menton contre le haut du dossier.

"C'est parce que j'le parle pas très bien."

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

"Aller ?"

"Par rapport à Aurelius."

Aelius le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se détacher du mur auquel il était adossé, cillant très lentement une seule fois.

"C'est moi qui devrait m'en faire pour toi. Tu as perdu Gillian et Cassius..."

"Ça faisait longtemps que lui et moi nous étions perdus de vue," contra le plus vieux, haussant une seule épaule. "C'est comme ça. J'espère juste...j'espère juste que ça ira pour le cas de Gil. Mais là je t'ai posé la question à toi, Ael."

"Ça ira. Ça ne peut qu'aller puisqu'on en viendra à bout. Non ? C'est pas de ça dont t'étais aussi sûr ?"

"Si. Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais, par hasard ?"

Aelius ne put contenir son rictus moqueur, hochant la tête et se plantant devant son ancien supérieur.

"Oh, tu chauffes. Tu vas dans la bonne direction."

"Bon, je prends ça comme un oui," marmonna l'autre avec un soupir. "Est-ce que c'est récent ?"

"Plutôt."

Leonius inspira alors qu'il sembla comprendre, mordant à peine l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'il ferma les yeux très fort.

"Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai embrassé ?"

"What the _fuck ?_ "

"Ah. C'était pas ça."

Aelius le fixa d'un air ahuri et frustré, secouant la tête avec lassitude et frottant ses paupières comme pour retenir sa main de taper le joli visage du plus vieux à pleine force.

“Non, Leo. Je parle du fait que tu étais dans la machination des indices avec ton fils. Qu’on a couru de partout à Naples et sur la côte pour rien ! Que tu devais bien te foutre de notre gueule tout le long !”

“C’est plus compliqué que ça—“

“Quand tu es venu chez moi, Leonius,” continua Aelius en l’empêchant de se relever, son index pointé contre sa pomme d’Adam, “tu avais déjà prévu de tous nous mentir, hein ? Le coup du latin, tu savais déjà ? C’est pour ça que c’était aussi rapide ?”

“Alors non, pour le coup j’ai vraiment—“

“D’accord, d’accord peu importe.”

Le plus jeune se recula mais continua de le fixer avec ce même agacement.

“Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé—“

“Ça vous a apporté quoi ? Hein ? Ça vous a aidé à quoi ? Gagner du temps ?”

“Plus ou moins...tu m’en veux tant que ça ?”

“Par principe.”

“Est-ce que tu m’en veux aussi de t’avoir...tu sais.”

Leonius humecta sa lèvre supérieure sans s’en rendre compte, tordant nerveusement ses doigts derrière le dossier de la chaise.

“Je sais que c’était il n’y a même pas deux semaines mais si jamais—comme on en a pas reparlé j’ai juste...j’ai juste pensé que c’était plié. Si jamais tu voulais, me, uhm...m’en taper un mot ou deux. Je croyais que c’était à cause de ça que tu étais un peu froid avec moi ces temps-ci.”

Aelius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, légèrement semblable à un poisson rouge. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps avant d’attraper à son tour une chaise et de s’y laisser retomber lourdement. Le soupir qu’il poussa dura de très longues secondes et Leonius se dit qu’il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule.

“Est-ce que—“

“On est trop vieux pour ces conneries d’ado, Leo. Évidemment que je t’en veux pas pour ça. Je t’ai laissé faire j’ai—“

Il déglutit et laissa échapper un rire silencieux.

“Leonius. J’avais un truc pour toi quand on était au Vatican, t’as bien dû t’en rendre compte, non ?”

L’autre resta silencieux mais hocha piteusement la tête.

“Bon. Puis ça m’a passé, on a...on a fait nos vies. Et c’était très bien comme ça.”

“Et tu es encore...?”

“Je suis encore ?”

Leonius lui lança un regard entendu, balayant le vide d’un geste de main équivoque.

“Tu sais.”

“Pour un si brillant orateur t’as vraiment un souci avec les mots.”

“Ton...infatuation. Est-ce que tu es toujours, tu sais...amoureux de moi.”

“Je t’ai laissé enfoncer ta langue dans ma gorge, Leo.”

Leonius avala de travers et se tapa le torse du poing, toussant alors qu’il sentait son visage lui brûler alors qu’il jeta un regard outré à Aelius.

“Tu comptes me faire avoir un AVC à mon âge avancé ?! T'as aucune honte ?!”

“C’est ce qu’il s’est passé....je ne voudrais pas qu’on ait de malentendus entre nous. C’est plus la même dynamique de moi qui est plus jeune et qui te met sur un piédestal....on a perdu nos femmes, merde. On est trop vieux pour ces conneries. Je sais pas quoi te dire.”

L’autre hocha la tête en silence, considérant ces paroles et cherchant les bons mots.

“Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé, au fait ?” Demanda Aelius en le devançant, sa voix teintée de douceur et d’espoir. “Je ne m’en plains pas, qu’on soit d’accord. Mais pourquoi ? Moi j’ai toujours eu, comment...quelque chose pour toi mais toi...”

“Je pourrais pas l’expliquer,” avoua Leonius. “C’est comme pour Gillian, des fois on...on s’entiche de personnes et c’est comme ça. Ça m’avait fait du bien de te revoir.”

“Tu essayais de remplir le vide laissé par Gil, Leo.”

“Je pense être assez vieux et mature pour savoir ce que je faisais. J’ai passé les années après sa mort à me morfondre, Ael j’ai failli me—“

Le plus vieux se coupa en sentant la boule se former dans sa gorge, fermant les yeux et expirant lentement.

“Ce que je veux te dire c’est que...je veux aller de l’avant. Même si j’suis un vieux truc décrépit ou quoi qu’se soit. On peut tomber amoureux plusieurs fois, non ? Ça n’invalide en rien tout l’amour que j’ai porté à Gil. Que je lui porte. Et si jamais tu ressens la même chose, ça va de paire avec Livia.”

“Leo—“

“Laisse moi juste finir, s’il te plaît.”

Leonius inspira à nouveau avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante.

“Je ne sais pas si je l’aime comme je t’aime toi, et je ne veux pas dire ça pour placer l’un d’entre vous deux plus haut que l’autre, c’est juste—vous êtes pas les mêmes personnes. Alors ce sera pas la même chose mais—ce qui reste pareil c’est ce que je ressens. Pour toi.”

L’autre le dévisagea sans rien dire pendant un certain temps avant de s’approcher de lui et de poser un genou à terre, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en caressant le haut.

“J’ai peur que ce soit tard. Qu’on soit trop—trop vieux. Qu’on ait raté notre tour. J’ai l’impression de trahir Livia, quelque part. Et si ça voulait dire qu’au fond j’étais bloqué sur toi ? J’ai...j’ai peur de penser à la réponse.”

“Comme j’ai dit, Ael. Pas besoin que ce soit la même chose entre nous qu’avec elles. Tu sais, tu n’as même pas besoin de réciproquer mes...ah, mes sentiments. Je voulais juste vider mon sac, qu’on ait pas de non-dits. Comme tu disais, on a passé l’âge des bêtises d’ados.”

“Est-ce...si je te disais que j’avais juste besoin d’un peu de temps...”

“Tout le temps que tu veux ! Je ne te force à rien. Ael, jamais je ne voudrais te donner l’impression de te presser ou—“

“On a plus beaucoup de temps pourtant,” ironisa Aelius sans le regarder, ses yeux collés au marbre. “Je suis désolé de te demander d’attendre alors qu’on a si peu de temps.”

Leonius dégagea une de ses mains et la plaça avec soin sous le menton du plus jeune, le relevant de sorte à ce qu’ils échangent un regard, émeraude sur or.

“Hé. Pas besoin de se presser.”

“Tu penses que ce serait osé de te demander si je peux t’embrasser ? Histoire que l’attente te paraisse un peu moins longue.”

“Ça dépend de si tu veux faire ça pour toi ou pour moi,” sourit l’autre alors qu’Aelius se relevait.

“Je le fais pour nous. Ça te va ?”

“Ça me va. Au fait, j’aime bien quand tu parles en napolitain même quand je comprends rien.”

Il ferma les yeux en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes et en oublia presque la raison de leur retour à Rome.

“Ça ferait de Caius et Leodagan des demi-frères en revanche,” lâcha soudainement Aelius, se séparant de lui. “Et ça ils risquent de mal le vivre.”


	103. Let’s Kill Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous aimez pas la torture, merci de sauter ce chapitre

"Ils arrivent ce soir vers huit heures. On fait quoi en attendant ?" Demanda Venec qui était affalé sur un sofa en satin bleu, les jambes autant écartées que son jean le lui permettait et qui jouait avec le bâton de sa sucette finie. "On explore ?"

"Non, Venec tu viens avec moi," lança Leonius qui revenait, Aelius sur les talons et les deux hommes masquant difficilement leurs sourires. "On a une petite course à faire."

"Je peux pas venir moi ?" S'étonna Arthur pour la forme, très intéressé à l'idée de faire la sieste jusqu'au moment de l'échange.

"Une stupide histoire de famille," le rassura le père de son cousin en lui souriant, quoique il avait l'air crispé.

Il avait une mallette d'une taille conséquente dans la main droite.

"J'ai passé le double à Ael, libre à vous d'en profiter pour visiter. Venec. Dai, dai."

"Je prépare une chemise de rechange," prévint Aelius en abandonnant son napolitain, hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la villa au fronton bleu avant de sauter dans la voiture du plus vieux, laissant les deux autres en plan et les bras ballants.

"Ils ont trois piscines les cons," soupira Aelius en napolitain, surprenant Arthur par son langage. "À quoi ça leur sert ?"

"Ha, la prochaine étape c'est quoi, le spa ?"

"Non."

"Trop péteux, c'est sûr."

"Non. Je veux dire, ils ont déjà un spa. En sous sol."

Le commissaire le dévisagea quelques secondes et s'effondra sur le siège précédemment occupé par son copain.

"Ils abusent."

* * *

"Alors j'aurais quelques questions—"

"Tu vois Tiberius ?"

"Cornelia a dû à peine le mentionner, ouais. Et bah ?"

"Bah on va voir Tiberius."

"Pour quoi...faire ?"

"Toi pas grand chose, surtout sécuriser mes arrières. Moi j'ai des trucs à régler avec lui."

Leonius serrait le volant à s'en rendre les jointures blanches, l'adrénaline tendant tout son corps alors qu'il grillait tous les feux possibles, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux au plus jeune.

Venec ne refusait jamais une tournée à l'inconnu pour aller demander des comptes à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout mais l'attitude de l'autre n'aidait pas à calmer sa propre agitation.

Il ne connaissait l'homme que de nom. Tiberius Caecilius, l'ex-mari de sa belle mère. Du peu qu'il avait compris ils avaient divorcé de manière assez brute pour se sortir d'un mariage désintéressé qui avait fait plus de mal que de bien à Cornelia, ensuite il n'en savait pas plus. Il aurait pu demander mais il avait vite réalisé qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas aborder le sujet et puis de toute façon, l'histoire n'était pas assez ancienne, les blessures trop fraîches et il ne voulait pas faire remonter des souvenirs dont sa belle mère se serait probablement passé.

Rome était calme, il s'y sentait toujours chez lui, que ce soit dans les quartiers dangereux ou non. Peut être que dans une autre vie il avait été romain, qui sait.

"On y est bientôt," le prévint Leonius en embranchant à gauche, et Venec se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent à l'Ezposizione Universale Di Roma, le quartier d'affaires. "Je vais me garer près de la place Marconi et tu vas m'attendre. Prends un café, un granita je m'en tape, je veux que tu gardes ton téléphone et que tu t'éloignes pas trop de la voiture, tu vas devoir faire très vite quand je t'appelles, capisce ?"

"Pourquoi Aelius te prépare une chemise de rechange ?"

"Garde ton téléphone sur toi," répondit seulement le sénateur en se garant, sortant de la voiture et mettant sa main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière malgré ses lunettes de soleil.

Devant eux trônait un immense bâtiment en verre surmonté du nom et du logo d'une entreprise très connue en Italie. La place grouillait de monde mais Leonius se fondait dans la masse avec son costume sur mesure et son air calme.

La prestance ça s'apprend pas, soit on l'a soit on l'a pas se dit Venec en le regardant s'éloigner. De dos, la ressemblance avec Leodagan était presque terrifiante.

Il sortit à son tour de la voiture et localisa une petite brasserie irlandaise à même pas dix mètres, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Peu importe, tant qu'à perdre son temps il irait le perdre là bas.

* * *

L'endroit était froid. Pas spécialement parce que les températures atteignaient des minimales en ce jour mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas une once de bienvenue dans le hall de l'entreprise et ça lui rappela presque le Sénat, (sauf que là bas il y avait quand même moins de jeunes et moins de diversité.) Il se tourna pour fixer le voyant rouge d'une caméra de surveillance et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Ses canines n'avaient jamais été aussi carnassières.

Le marbre claquait contre les talons de ses brogues, il regardait son reflet altéré défiler le long des hautes glaces alors que les gens autour de lui conversaient en toutes langues, un italien aux accent ibériques ou un français mal genré, sûrement les anglophones. Une interne (il le savait car elle portait un badge qui l'indiquait,) garda la porte de l'ascenseur vide pour le laisser entrer et il la gratifia d'un hochement de tête appréciatif.

"Vous montez à quel étage ?" Lui demanda t'elle, les yeux rivés sur les boutons qui n'en finissaient pas et un léger accent dans la voix.

"Au bureau de votre PDG," répondit-il simplement.

Tombe dans le piège, tombe dans le piège....

"Ah ! Attention, il a demandé à passer du 14 au 37ème alors, c'est le bureau—c'est celui tout au fond, celui avec le buste en marbre," elle se pencha légèrement vers lui avec un sourire, "je suis presque sûre que c'est un faux m'enfin, à cette heure-ci il doit être à sa salle de sport, enfin il va en rentrer."

"Sport ?"

"Oui. Selon les rumeurs il était un excellent boxeur, voyez. Il pratique toujours pour rester en bonne santé."

"Je vois."

"C'est dommage parce que si je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait me mettre à terre d'un coup de poignet je lui aurais bien mis une tarte ou deux," lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton soudainement morne, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

"Pas un chic type ?" Ironisa Leonius, étouffant un rire moqueur, "laissez moi deviner, il traite mal les internes ?"

"Oh, non, il est très juste dans tout ce qu'il fait. Internes comme collaborateurs, on est tous des sous-merdes à ses yeux."

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans chaque coin de l'ascenseur, fronçant les sourcils.

"Y a pas de caméras ou de micros ici. C'est pour ça que tout le monde se raconte les potins en montant les étages," expliqua la blonde d'un air désabusé. "C'est qu'un con."

La discussion coupa court alors qu'il serrait et desserrait son poing de libre dans sa poche, vibrant d'une adrénaline qu'il pensait enfouie, s'étant cru bien trop vieux et bien trop affaibli pour ce genre de choses.

La haine....la haine n'oublie pas et elle est éternelle. Il était légèrement emmerdé de devoir tacher sa chemise en soie mais au point où il en était, il se dit que de toute façon il s'en rachèterait bien dix.

Pour célébrer.

Sa mallette lui semblait bien plus légère.

"Monsieur ?"

"Hm ?"

"Le 37ème. C'est ici," lui indiqua l'interne avec un sourire embêté, remontant ses lunettes aux épaisses montures noires sur ses yeux clairs. "Ça fait deux fois que j'appuie sur le bouton ouverture des portes."

"Oh. Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Merci."

"Pas de soucis."

Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et les portes se refermèrent sur elle.

Leonius reporta son attention sur le couloir. Tout au fond, buste en marbre mais en fait non...

"Et vous êtes ?"

Le connard interstellaire. Le voilà.

"Tiberius Caecilius ?"

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux clairs dénués de bonté lui jeta un regard agacé, un peu comme celui que les propriétaires de chiens jetaient à leurs bêtes quand celles-ci tiraient trop sur la laisse.

"Leonius Cornelius. Le cousin de votre ex-femme."

"Ah ! Ne me parlez pas de c'te salope," grinça le plus vieux des deux hommes, ouvrant en grand la porte de son bureau et s'y engouffrant en premier, déboutonnant sa veste alors qu'il prenait place derrière l'immense table en bois. "Fermez la porte derrière vous. Leonius vous dites ? On s'est déjà croisés à des cousinades, non ? Je me souviens vaguement de vous."

"Possible," acquiesça l'intéressé, lui souriant sans que ses yeux ne se plissent. "Je n'étais pas au mariage de Cornelia et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu."

"Si, ça y est ça me revient !"

Tiberius entrelaça ses mains et se pencha au dessus du bureau, croisant les jambes.

"Vous traîniez toujours avec le type aux yeux marrons et bleus, là...j'avais quelques contacts au gouvernement qui le connaissaient. Pas de femmes et de gosses, c'était une putain pédale ce bon vieux Cassius, hein ? On m'avait dit que vous aviez une femme, heureusement que vous vous êtes pas laissé entraîner par c'te lopette."

Leonius déposa la mallette sur le sol avec une accablante douceur.

"Vous êtes assez oubliable, ça doit être pour ça que vous me dites rien," déclara t'il tranquillement, s'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise en fer très peu confortable, celle réservée aux invités. "Un bon sens du design en revanche. C'est français les coussins insonorisants ?"

Tiberius passa outre l'insulte avec un sourire crispé, hochant malgré tout la tête.

"La France c'est un pays de tapettes mais ils font ce qu'il y a de mieux dans trois domaines."

Il leva l'index.

"La mode,"

Le majeur,

"La bouffe,"

L'annulaire.

"Les _femmes_."

"Cornelia est italienne," remarqua Leonius sans bouger, zieutant sa mallette de temps à autres.

"Cornelia est surtout une gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait de m'avoir," s'écria le PDG en claquant ses paumes sur la table, se relevant d'un coup. "Pourquoi êtes-vous là, au juste ? Je pensais que nous nous rejoindrions sur mon opinion de cette petite pu—"

"Allez, assez assez !" Sourit le sénateur en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers l'autre d'un pas calme et assuré. "La salle est bien insonorisée, c'est ça ?"

"Quoi ?"

"On dit comment. Pour un type qui trainait tout le temps avec l'oncle Marcus, je t'aurais cru mieux élevé. Pas étonnant que mon père se soit embrouillé avec lui à force."

Tiberius s'était aussi levé et s'était planté derrière le bureau pour lui faire face, impavide et solide comme un roc.

"De quel droit me tutoyez-vous ?"

"Je me suis éloigné de ma famille ces dernières dizaines d'années mais tu sais quoi, j'ai eu tort. Avec toi à sa tête ça devait plus ressembler à Riina dans les années 90."

Leonius attrapa son col de chemise d'un geste sec et planta son regard morne dans le sien qui était aussi irrité qu’effrayé.

Peu importe, ça viendra.

"Lâchez moi."

"Non."

Le plus vieux attrapa son poignet avec une aisance presque étonnante pour quelqu'un de son âge et le serra de toutes ses forces, le forçant à le libérer.

"J'étais boxeur, si vous ne partez pas j'appelle la sécurité petit con."

"Oh non, non non," rit Leonius, secouant la tête en jetant le téléphone fixe au sol et l'écrasant d'un seul pied. "Je viens à peine de commencer. Gâchez pas mon plaisir."

"Qu'est-ce que vous— _HÉ !_ "

Tiberius tenta un crochet vers l'autre homme et le rata de quelques millimètres à peine, récoltant un sifflement admiratif.

"Il va de suite falloir te calmer," soupira le plus jeune en faisant un pas de côté, se retournant et bloquant le cou de l'autre en l'enserrant avec son coude, une autre main sur le haut de sa tête. "Arrête de te débattre," répéta t'il, enfonçant un ongle dans la chair de son front, s'assurant de le faire saigner. "T'es un beau fils de pute, tu le sais ça ? Tout c'que t'as fait à Cornelia...."

"Je l'ai jamais touchée," grinça l'autre qui bougeait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'échapper à son emprise de fer, sans grand succès. "Elle vous a dit quoi, hein ? Des conneries ? Probablement hein, c'est une femme, elles font rien d'autre que mentir pour—"

"Faut arrêter de parler des fois," sourit Leonius en le forçant à s'assoir sur la chaise en fer, défaisant sa ceinture puis la sienne pour attacher ses deux poignets. "Ce qui est super c'est que j'ai pas à te bâillonner. Un bureau insonorisé et fermé à clé, tu me sers ça sur un plateau d'argent !"

Il pointa son siège d'un air rieur.

"Ou de fer."

"Qu'est-ce vous—tu—TU FAIS QUOI SALE—PETIT CHIEUR, DÉTACHE MOI !"

"Traffic avec la mafia, viol conjugal, manipulation émotionnelle, balancer un verre dans le visage de ton ex-femme, wow...tu as un casier plutôt rempli, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Mais quelle putain de conne—elle ment ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'as dit mais elle _ment !_ " Cria Tiberius, une fine mèche grise retombant sur son front d'où coulait une tout aussi fine goutte de sang. "Quelqu'un rentrera dans ce bureau et tu seras foutu ! Tu m'entends sale enfoiré ?!"

Leonius se retourna et se saisit finalement de la mallette, l'ouvrant pour lui révéler divers instruments qui n'avaient rien en commun sinon qu'ils étaient aiguisés et que certains étaient rouillés.

"Je te laisse le choix. On commence par quoi ?"

"Qu—mais ça—mais vous êtes complètement _CINGLÉ !_ "

Le PDG avait nettement blanchi, un peu comme l'argent qu'il trafiquait au final, et il se mit à bouger de plus belle, la panique semblant tout à coup lui faire réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

"Vous êtes un taré, un putain de malade mental—"

"Les jambes aussi elles gigotent ? Bon."

Leonius déroula une corde en parfait état et l'attacha autour de ses chevilles, prenant soin de lui retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes au préalable.

"C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?"

"Me touchez pas, me TOU—"

"Tu penses que c'est ce que Cornelia disait quand tu la forçais ?"

Le sénateur laissa glisser une sorte de scalpel le long de sa joue, la lame à plat de façon à ne pas former d'entaille.

"Tu penses qu'elle ressentait quoi, de devoir baiser un type comme toi ? Un porc ?"

"Lâchez moi, je vous jure que je vais vous—"

Leonius enfonça le bout de l'outil dans la joue de l'homme d'affaire, découpant la chair dans un mouvement lent et langoureux, pressant les deux bout de peau ensemble pour forcer le sang à sortir. Il plissa le nez en entendant le premier demi-cri de douleur, jetant un regard agacé à l'homme.

Il répliqua son geste sur l'autre joue, satisfait et contemplant son début d'œuvre en se reculant légèrement.

"Tu peux plus trop parler maintenant normalement, ça risque de tirer sur les muscles," sourit-il.

"Vous— _AH_ —-"

"Plus tu crieras plus tu auras mal, tu sais. Oh tiens, pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? Ça aussi tu le disais à ma cousine ? Bouge pas."

Le plus jeune rangea son scalpel pour sortir une lame plus grosse, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts et la contemplant d'un air penseur.

"Tu es droitier ou gaucher ?"

Tiberius ouvrit grand les yeux et soudainement ils n'étaient plus aussi las qu'avant, ils commençaient enfin à se remplir de cette terreur qui se logeait dans le bas du ventre, cette terreur qui finirait par déborder de tous les côtés, le vin chaud qui formera une flaque magnifique à ses pieds.

"G—gaucher."

"D'accord."

Leonius abattit la lame d'un coup sec, séparant la main charnue du reste du corps et bouchant ses oreilles en regardant l'autre se tordre de douleur, désespéré de se libérer et hurlant en voyant le membre tomber misérablement au sol dans un bruit mouillé, un seul bout d'os rougeâtre restant au bout de son avant bras droit.

"T'as tenté de me frapper de la main droite, tu sais. Je prends ça pour un mensonge, et ça moi, j'aime moyen."

Il défit ses boutons de la chemise de plus vieux avant de se munir d'une sorte de poignard, y gravant des mots qui ne faisaient pas spécialement sens, laissant traîner la lame un peu trop rouillée pour qu'elle ne coupe du premier coup et profitant des demi-cris de l'autre.

Il se releva et sortir son téléphone de sa main non entachée, composant un numéro et mettant immédiatement le haut parleur, ravi de voir l'expression décomposée de Tiberius.

"Salut Cornelia. Ça va ?"

[Leonius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?]

"Ça t'embête si j'active l'appel vidéo ?"

[L'appel v—pourquoi pas, mais pourquoi—]

"Dis à Dioné de venir aussi, si possible."

L'homme aux cheveux gris fronça les sourcils, bougeant à peine les lèvres pour répéter silencieusement le nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. Leonius patienta en tapotant son index sur la coque de son téléphone et poussa une exclamation enjouée quand la vidéo du côté des deux femmes fut activée. Il fit de même et leva l'écran devant lui en secouant la main en signe de bonjour.

[Pourquoi tu s—Leonius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?] demanda Cornelia d'un air sombre, saisissant la main de Dioné et la serrant de toutes ses forces. [Est-ce que ça va ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?]

"Pose lui la question directement, pas sûr qu'il puisse répondre en revanche," répliqua lentement son cousin, repartant vers Tiberius et focalisant la caméra sur lui.

La blonde étouffa un cri dans sa gorge tandis que sa femme ne cilla pas, dévisageant l'homme d'un air désintéressé.

[C'est lui ton ancien mari ?] dit-elle simplement, la voix teintée d'un accent grec calme et posée, se tournant vers Cornelia. [Celui qui t'as envoyé un verre au visage ?]

L'autre hocha lentement la tête, la main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche mais son regard se durcissant.

[Je peux lui passer un message ?] balbutia t'elle alors, le tremblement dans sa voix indiscernable mais bel et bien présent. [Tiberius. Tu me vois ?]

L'intéressé lui jeta un coup d'œil répugné, ses yeux passant d'une femme à l'autre.

"Sale _gouines_..."

Leonius écrasa un des verres en cristal contre son visage, visant les yeux alors qu'il tenait toujours le téléphone dans une main.

"Elle veut te dire quelque chose, soit poli et ne l'interrompt pas. Tu disais ?"

[Crève,] lâcha alors lentement Cornelia, détachant chaque mot d'un ton vide alors que son ex-mari hurlait de douleur en sentant les bouts de verre s'infiltrer dans ses globes oculaires et dans son nez, dans ses gencives et sur sa langue. [C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Ça te rend fou de voir que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, hein ? Quelqu'un qui me traite bien. De voir que c'est une femme.]

Le sénateur enfonça un dernier bout de verre dans l'oreille de l'homme d'affaire alors qu'elle parlait, le regard mort mais souriant tellement qu'il avait lui aussi mal aux joues.

[Alors _crève_.]

Elle expira de soulagement et regarda Dioné avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres alors que Tiberius parvenait encore à avoir l'air dégoûté, sa vision striée de rouge et de noir.

"Désolé d'avance pour le futur vomi," s'excusa Leonius en repassant en vocal, collant le téléphone à son oreille en parfait état. "Je me suis dit que ça te libérerait d'un poids."

[Merci. Je vais sûrement cauchemarder un bon coup mais...merci.]

"Les affaires de famille se règlent en famille," acquiesça Leonius avec un demi-sourire. "Je demanderais à un oncle ou une tante de venir s'occuper du bazar. Elias et Merlin rencontrent Glaucia & co. ce soir, tu voudras que je te garde informée ?”

[S’il te plaît. Comment va...comment va Leo ?]

“Il est rentré et selon Lancelot et Caius, lui et Bohort sont directement repartis chez eux pour pionc—ah, je vais devoir te laisser, il remue.”

[Tiens moi au courant.]

“Toujours !”

Il raccrocha et redonna toute son attention à l’autre homme, laissant échapper un soupir ennuyé.

“Tu vas pas tarder t’évanouir. Puis tu vas te vider de ton sang, ou alors la rouille va faire son boulot. Bon !”

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et contempla son tableau enfin terminé, aussi réussi que prévu. Il alla essuyer ses lames avant de tout ranger proprement dans sa mallette, signalant par message à Venec qui devait venir le chercher devant la porte arrière du bâtiment, lui envoyant le nom exact de la rue.

“Je te laisse alors ! Essaye de crier mais je pense que tu n’y arriveras pas. Amuse toi bien !”

Leonius lui envoya un dernier sourire vide avant d’ouvrir la porte et de la refermer avec douceur, tombant nez-à-nez avec l’interne aux épaisses lunettes.

“Oh.”

“Désolée, j’aurais un papier à faire signer—“

Elle s’arrêta en remarquant une tache rougeâtre sur le col de la chemise de l’homme.

“Je repasserai,” dit-elle en haussant les épaules, rangeant le dossier sous son épaule. “Ça peut attendre.”

Elle ne sourit pas mais un coin de sa bouche se releva à peine, geste qui disparut immédiatement alors qu’elle se retourna et fit demi-tour.

Le sénateur ne fit aucun commentaire.

Sa chemise était ruinée....


	104. Sushis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bohort, ado en chaleur

“T’as faim ?”

“Mmm.”

“J’me lève pas.”

Bohort fronça les sourcils avant d’à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, roulant une épaule couverte de traces rougeâtres de sorte à ce qu’elle craque.

“De toute façon les étagères sont vides,” remarqua t’il brillamment, une main posée sur le bas du torse du plus vieux, y traçant des cercles de façon consciencieuse. “Et là de suite, aller faire les courses ce n’est pas vraiment une option....”

Leodagan mit quelques secondes à saisir ce que l’autre sous entendait avant de vivement hocher la tête, posant sa propre main sur la sienne.

“On a qu’à commander en ligne,” suggéra t'il en prenant son téléphone, des vagues de notifications inondant la pièce de lueurs. “Ah merde, j’ai plein d’SMS et d’appels manqués.”

“Merde. Tu penses que c’est grave ?”

Il fit défiler sa galerie de messages d’un air agacé, s’arrêtant ci et là pour lire ce qui lui paraissait important.

“Nan. Ils prévenaient juste que Merlin et Elias vont faire un échange avec Glaucia et l’autre con. Et Seli m’a envoyé un mail comme quoi j’étais pas obligé de m’impliquer si j’en avais pas envie. Elle me demande de r’prendre les rênes du département une fois l’affaire de bouclée en r’vanche.”

“Oh,” sourit maladroitement Bohort, retirant sa main. “C’est—c’est génial. Tout sera comme avant, alors.”

Leodagan reposa son téléphone pour mieux lui faire face, les lèvres pincées et le visage à moitié enfoncé sur son oreiller.

“Quoi ? Je n’ai pas raison ?”

“Ce sera pas comme avant,” répliqua t’il, liant leurs mains. “Tu seras pas là. Gauvain non plus.”

“Je donnerais ma main à couper que Gauvain va venir s’installer avec ton fils,” s’amusa le plus jeune, fixant son alliance d’un air apaisé. “Ils sont inséparables, tu te souviens ?”

“Et nous ? Tu vas pas repartir alors qu’on vient à peine de....”

Bohort haussa vaguement les épaules avant de loger sa tête sur le haut du torse de l’autre cette fois-ci, son bras de libre calé sous un oreiller.

“C’est beaucoup de responsabilités d’être commissaire,” soupira t’il, se mettant à tracer des cercles sur la peau légèrement humide de sueur du plus vieux. “J’ai laissé les commandes à ma capitaine pour une semaine mais je suis presque sûr que ça va bientôt faire plus. Il faut que j’y retourne et qu—hé, Leodagan. Leodagan _hé_ !”

“Quoi ?”

“Je rêve ou tu es en train de bouder ?”

“Tu rêves,” grogna l’intéressé qui était tout à fait en train de tirer la gueule. “T’es grand et tu sais c’que t’as à faire. Puis les relations longues distances c’est pas compliqué tant qu’on y met sur sien,” philosopha t’il, plissant le nez. “Et on sera plus ou moins toujours dans le même pays, on a pas à se plaindre.”

Bohort cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que des larmes commençaient à y briller, incapable de savoir si c’était par reconnaissance ou parce qu’il n’avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de repartir là bas.

“Hé. Hé nonnonnon,” murmura Leodagan en le prenant contre lui, embrassant ses larmes de sorte à ce qu’elles disparaissent. “Faut pas pleurer pour ça, je voulais pas—“

“De toute façon je doute qu’ils veuillent de moi au département,” balbutia l’autre en reniflant. “Je les ai laissé tomber alors que—j’aurais dû être là pour Yvain ou pour Gauvain, pour Lancelot et—tout ce que j’ai réussi à faire c’est fuir. Je suis qu’un nul.”

“Dis pas n’importe quoi,” le réprimanda le plus vieux, tapotant son front en faisant la moue. “Chacun gère comme il peut. Moi j’me suis fait la malle cinq alors niveau de casser et s’enfuir, je me pose là.”

“Ils doivent me détester....”

“Ils te détestent que dalle Bohort. À la soirée du premier de l’an, tiens, bah quand t’étais parti pisser, ils sont tous venus me demander comment tu allais et si t’étais heureux dans ton nouveau département.”

“Vraiment...?”

“Mais oui,” affirma t’il, hochant la tête comme pour appuyer ses propos. “Personne te hait. Et personne te haïra parce que tu repars—parce que tu as ton autre poste. Tant que tu fais ce qu’il te plait, moi je serais content pour to—mais sérieusement j’ai dit quoi de mal, pourquoi tu pleures ???”

Le commissaire l’embrassa à travers ses larmes une seconde fois, encore et encore, tirant ses boucles dans des gestes peu ordonnés et rabattant une cuisse par dessus la sienne.

“T’as rien dit de mal,” le rassura t’il à bout de souffle, essuyant ses yeux du bout de son index. “C’est juste—merci.”

“Merci ?”

“De m’avoir dit ça.”

“Si tu dois me remercier pour t’avoir dit la vérité...”

“Il faudra que tu descendes chez moi, un de ces jours. Je te présenterai à ma famille, tout ça. À mon équipe aussi, ça les calmera avec leurs demandes de rendez-vous implicites.”

“Avec leurs _quoi ?!_ ”

“C’est vrai que certains du département étaient un peu lourds au début. J’ai dû briser des os.”

“Je suis presque sûr que t’as pas le droit—“

“De malencontreux accidents durant des missions sur le terrain,” répondit Bohort qui avait arrêté de pleurer et qui souriait d’une façon étonnement effrayante. “De toute façon je n’avais que toi et ton espèce de fantôme en tête, alors....”

“Ah oui, ta fameuse psychose. N’empêche, c’est vrai que ça me fait bizarre.”

L’autre haussa les sourcils sans rien dire, toujours collé à lui et penchant lentement la tête sur le côté comme pour le pousser à continuer.

“De te voir, là. Avec moi.”

“Nu ?”

“Non, pas spécialement—non, enfin, y a cinq ans, on avait déjà...—“

Leodagan perdit le fil de sa phrase alors que le plus jeune faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire, serrant ses lèvres et plissant les yeux.

“Je veux dire, j’ai passé beaucoup d’années à...comment, te regarder de loin. J’étais pas loin mais j’avais l’impression que si, tu sais, à être ton supérieur, à me demander ce que tu pouvais bien penser de moi, toutes ces merdes. Puis il s’est passé ce qu’il s’est passé y a cinq ans et j’ai à peine eu le temps d’en profiter. C’était un peu comme...comme flotter sur une espèce de vague, tu vois. J’étais tellement sur cette vague que la chute a été brutale.”

L’hilarité de Bohort retomba brusquement.

“Tu es devenu sacrément éloquent en cinq ans,” murmura t’il d'un ton tout à fait sérieux, peu habitué à de telles tirades de la part de son partenaire. “Imagine un peu ce que ça a été pour moi, de te voir tout les jours au bureau pendant quinze ans...”

“C’est vrai que c’est long quinze ans.”

“Puis je te croyais marié, hein...et je savais que tu avais deux enfants, je me détestais de ressentir ce genre de choses pour quelqu’un dans une situation comme la tienne,” avoua le plus jeune, rougissant sur le coup de la confession. “Bon, j’étais un petit peu à côté de la plaque mais voilà...”

“Dis, hm, si tu n’avais pas fait cette, hm, crise de panique, y a cinq ans...”

“Oui ?”

Leodagan humidifia une lèvre rougie par les douces morsures, cherchant ses mots avec soin.

“Tu penses que aurais...? Je veux dire...fait le premier pas ?”

“Peut être,” hésita l’autre, très concentré. “Peut être un soir après le travail. Tout le monde serait parti et il ne serait resté que toi et moi...”

Il lui sourit tendrement et fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, sa paume brûlante contre un corps qui l’était tout autant.

“Je t’aurais dit, ah...j’aurais dit ‘je vous invite prendre un verre ? Je connais un bar sympa sans trop de monde à cette heure-ci, histoire de décompresser.’”

“J’aurais accepté, c’est rare qu’on passe du temps ensemble...”

“Alors nous y serions allés, puis nous aurions discuté de tout et de rien autour d’un verre....”

Leodagan posa sa propre main sur la hanche du plus jeune, l’attirant vers lui et souriant à son tour.

“Puis il se serait fait tard. Le bar ferme, mais j’aurais pas eu envie de m’arrêter de te parler...”

“Ça tombe mal, moi non plus,” rit Bohort en déposant des baisers sur son cou, écartant les boucles qui retombaient sur son front du bout des doigts.

“Alors j’aurais proposé qu’on rentre chez moi. Boire un autre verre, j’aurais dit ‘tiens, vous aimez les chiens vous ?’ et j’t’aurais présenté Simba.”

“Je t’aurais embrassé,” déclara l’autre d’un ton sans appel, mordillant sa peau à l’endroit où l’épaule rejoignait le cou et fermant les yeux. “Ça aurait été plus fort que moi, je t’aurais dit, ‘ça fait quinze ans, me dites pas que vous avez pas remarqué ?’”

“Si, j’espérais avoir remarqué...”

“Puis je t’aurais embrassé encore et encore, comme maintenant,” continua t’il, redoublant d’efforts. “Moi aussi j’ai du mal à croire que tu es là, c’est quand même mieux qu’un fantôme qui pisse le sang...”

Leodagan éclata d’un rire clair et sincère avant de le prendre dans ses bras, logeant son nez et ses lèvres contre sa clavicule et soutenant le dos de sa tête d’une main, le bas de son dos d’une autre.

“Mais je suis vraiment là, tu es vraiment là, et je t’aime.”

“Je t’aime aussi,” murmura Bohort en soupirant d’aise, souriant contre sa peau. “Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours...”

“Ça va être moyen possible, je crève la dalle,” avoua soudainement le plus vieux en détachant la main dans le dos du plus jeune, reprenant son téléphone. “Tu as faim de quoi ?”

“Rien qui soit sur ton application...”

“Tu entends les bruits de mon ventre là ? Commande pas si t’as pas envie mais moi, je bouffe,” se moqua l’autre en déposant un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres, son rire redoublant alors qu’il nota son expression scandalisée. “Sushis, ça te va ?”

Bohort hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, zieutant le téléphone comme s’il lui avait personnellement fait du tort.

“Tant qu’il y a du dessert, tu sais...”

“T’es pire qu’un ado en chaleur,” répliqua Leodagan en lui lançant un oreiller au visage, toujours hilare.

“Cinq ans à rattraper, autant se mettre au boulot et vite,” sourit l’autre en remontant les stores, l’air parfaitement angélique. “Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas mangé de sushis.”

“C’est quand même marrant que t’aime pas la sauce wasabi. T’étais tout le temps en vert.”

“J’ai du mal à voir le rapport. Ça pique. Je ne supporte pas les choses qui piquent...”

“P’tite nature.”

“Je demande le divorce.”


	105. Merlin & Elias.

Le soleil se couchait moins tôt en France qu’en Italie, réalisait Merlin alors qu’ils s’engageaient dans le hangar abandonné près des docks, la fiole consciencieusement gardée à l’abris dans sa sacoche. Il était bientôt neuf heures et l’astre commençait à peine à prendre des reflets orangés alors il se reflétait dans l’eau, distordu par l’onde paisible.

“Tu penses qu’ils sont arrivés ?” Demanda Elias d’une ton qui se voulait détaché, les mains enfouies dans les poches dans une tentative désespérée de se réchauffer.

“Glaucia et Procyon ?”

“Non.”

Le docteur haussa un sourcil avant de remarquer une minuscule lumière verte qui clignotait, à peine visible et collée en haut de l’immense plafond. Interpol était là au cas où tout se casserait la gueule. C’était déjà ça.

“Pour des français j’suis surpris, vous êtes à l’heure,” lança une voix à l’autre bout du hangar, la silhouette d’un homme de relativement petite taille et à la barbe tout aussi relativement fournie s’y découpant. “Vous avez ce qu’on a demandé ?”

“Ouais parce que si vous l’avez pas, j’vous dis même p—“

“Non, ta gueule toi. Alors ?”

“C’est là,” acquiesça Merlin, pointant son sac. “Parlez en français. Mon collège comprend pas l’italien.”

“De quoi ?” Demanda justement Elias en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, agacé d’être mis de côté.

“Pourquoi il est là lui ?” S’étonna Glaucia, pointant le légiste du doigt alors que lui et son subalterne s’avançaient. “C’est qui ?”

“Mon assistant,” mentit le docteur, un peu trop amusé par l’expression que l’autre abordait. “Ça vous pose un problème qu’il soit là ?”

“De toute façon je pars pas,” renchérit l’autre en croisant les bras. “Merlin, montre leur la fiole.”

Son ancien collègue sortit l’objet de leurs désirs de sa sacoche, s’assurant de le laisser dans son papier à bulles et le gardant fermement en main.

“Personne ne doit savoir,” grinça le maggiore, zieutant la fiole d’un regard sombre. “Si ils savent qu’on est impliqués avec la mafia ils vont supprimer notre département.”

“J’en ai rien à péter,” répliqua Merlin sans bouger, resserrant son emprise sur le papier bulles, en éclatant certaines au passage. “C’est votre problème.”

“Où est l‘homme d’y a cinq ans ?” Lança soudainement Procyon, mordant sa lèvre supérieure. “Où il est, on l’avait perdu. Lui et Verinus.”

“C’est pas votre problème,” trancha froidement Elias.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le lieu devenait de plus en plus sombre.

* * *

[Mais Leonius—]

“Désolé Ael, on a pas le temps. Je suis en chemin pour le Sénat,” marmonna justement le sénateur, roulant bien trop vite dans des rues pas assez désertes pour qu’ils puissent se le permettre. “Tu as prévenu tes hommes ?”

[Ils sont postés dans les cafés aux alentours oui mais—]

“Alors c’est parf—EHI CAZZO ! BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA BASTARDO ! CAGACAZZO ! EH SÌ BACHA MA CULO ! CAZZO DI MERDA ! CE UN CIRIBRUT ! Pardon un piéton a traversé et je l’avais pas vu, tu disais quoi ?”

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes ahuries, Arthur et Aelius se regardant au dessus du téléphone d’un air entre le respect et l’inquiétude.

[Juste que mes hommes étaient là bas. Mais tu dois être encore taché de sang,] protesta le père de Caius, jetant un coup d’œil à la chemise de rechange qui reposait sur la table en marbre, parfaitement repassée. [Ils ne te laisseront pas rentrer.]

“Je descends là Venec, tu prends la voiture et tu te casses,” répondit Leonius à l’attention de son copilote, s’exécutant alors qu’il portait toujours son téléphone à son oreille. Le claquement de la portière fit sursauter les deux à l’appareil. “Ne t’inquiète pas. Je raccroche, je vous rappelle tout à l’heure. Faites gaffe à Merlin et Elias.”

Il laissa s’éloigner le véhicule avant de quitter l’appel, levant une main devant ses yeux comme s’il voulait se protéger d’un soleil déjà bien bas dans le ciel. Les hommes d’Aelius remarquèrent le geste et se levèrent immédiatement, formant un attroupement d’une dizaine de personnes autour de lui, seul au milieu de la place grouillante de monde.

“Vous ne sortez pas vos armes, contentez vous de garder les témoins hors de portée,” ordonna t’il à sept personnes, attendant qu’elles n’hochent la tête avant de continuer, “pendant ce temps là nous seront quatre à aller arrêter Sallustius et Capito, vous avez compris ?”

“SIGNORE SÌ SIGNORE !”

“Bien.”

Dans quelques minutes il ferait nuit noire.

* * *

“Hé, Arthur.”

[Venec ! Putain, ça va ? Leonius avait l’air complètement ailleurs au téléphone, il s’est passé quoi ?! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t’est rien arrivé, hein ?] S’écria immédiatement le commissaire, arrachant un de ses ongles par anxiété, un peu à l’écart d’Aelius. [Venec tu—pourquoi il a parlé de sang ?]

Le dealer arrêta sa voiture dans le premier bord de route qu’il trouva, se laissa retomber sur le siège avec un soupir las et ne pu que secouer la tête.

“C’est Leonius. Je crois qu’il était allé buter un mec. L’ex mari de Cornelia.”

[QUOI ?!]

“J’sais pas, Arth....il a du sang de partout sur ses habits et il en avait encore sur le visage et dans les cheveux quand j’suis allé le chercher. J’suis crevé là.”

[D’accord. Reviens à la Villa Aurelia, je vais voir si on peut préparer un truc à bouffer avec Aelius. J’peux te faire couler un bain aussi s’tu veux. Plus de questions pour ce soir.”

“Ce serait franchement sympa,” rit doucement Venec, souriant contre son écran de téléphone. “T’es le meilleur.”

[Je sais. Appelle pas au volant, hein. À de suite. J’t’aime.]

“Je t’aime aussi. À d’suite.”

Il reposa en effet son mobile dans la boîte à gants, remettant les clés sur le contact. Toute cette histoire était en train de commencer à prendre fin.

* * *

“Vous attendez quoi ?” S’énerva Glaucia, faisant un autre pas en avant vers Merlin. “Donne moi ta putain de belladonna !”

“Okay.”

Le docteur fit à son tour un pas, mais en arrière cette fois, déroulant le papier bulles du tour de la fiole avec toute la précaution du monde. Il rassembla ensuite toute ses forces avant de la jeter aussi loin que possible, expirant de soulagement quand il la vit se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol granuleux, le liquide clair s’éparpillant et rapidement imbibé par les pierres.

_“MERLIN !”_

Procyon se jeta à sa gorge d’un mouvement souple, plaquant une lame glacée et aiguisée à son cou, un bras enserrant son épaule de sorte à ce qu’il ne puisse plus bouger. Elias resta immobile, bloqué sur place et incapable de réagir.

“Petit fils de _chienne_ ,” souffla le plus jeune des italiens à l’oreille du médecin, s’assurant de parler français pour que le légiste le comprenne. “Tu vas payer t’entends ?”

“Lâchez le,” voulu crier le brun, même si au final seule une voix suraiguë et paniquée ne réussit à sortir de sa gorge. “Ne touchez pas à Merlin.”

“Ou sinon quoi ?” Railla le maggiore, contemplant la scène en réprimant sa rage, le visage rouge même dans la faible lueur de la soirée. “Vous avez cherché.”

“Un seul geste et j’le bute,” réaffirma le subalterne, enfonçant sa dague dans la chair, laissant s’écouler un mince filet de sang.

Elias devait prévenir les tireurs, pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien, merde, putain, MERDE ! ILS ATTENDAIENT _QUOI ?!_

[Ils n’ont pas de vue dégagée pour un tir à la tête,] grésilla la voix de Blaise dans son oreillette pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission, parfaitement mesurée. [Si jamais ils tentaient quoi que se soit maintenant il y a de fortes chances qu’ils les tueraient tous les deux.]

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Pas parler. Sinon les deux autres sauraient qu’ils étaient encerclés et Merlin—

“C’est bon,” soupira le docteur, serrant quand même les dents tandis que le liquide chaud continuait de couler et de tremper ses habits. “C’est bon !” Répéta t’il en criant, faisant comprendre aux tireurs qu’il s’adressait à eux. “Finissons en.”

Le cri de son ami déchira le silence de la nuit.

_**B A N G !** _

La porte d’entrée de la salle principale du Sénat claqua avec force, chacune des personnes déjà assises se relevant d’un air apeuré alors que Leonius s’avançait à la tête de son bataillon, la tête haute et le sourire tremblant de fureur.

Le sang gouttait encore de ses cheveux.

“Lucius Sallustius et Publius Capito, je vous arrête pour trafic de stupéfiant, échanges avec la mafia et feinte d’ignorance quant au trafic d’humain mis à jour par Julius Nepos.”

Il regarda les agents d’Interpol se faufiler au milieu de la foule, leur enfilant les menottes alors qu’ils ne réagissaient pas, leurs regards fiers et semblant lui lancer un défi.

“Vous allez me suivre.”


	106. (Tir)és d’affaire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui je suis le pire. What’s new pussycat

Procyon s’effondra immédiatement, le bruit métallique de son couteau presque assourdissant sur le sol rugueux du hangar. Elias se précipita vers Merlin, retirant sa veste pour la presser contre l’épaule du docteur, semblant retrouver ses esprits alors que ses mains glacées se réchauffaient par le flot du sang.

“INTERLPOL ! PERSONNE NE BOUGE !”

Un groupe d’une vingtaine de personnes débarqua, tâchant les corps des deux italiens de moucherons verts, deux d’entre eux se chargeant d’immobiliser les maggiore. Une jeune femme était à l’écart et avait son téléphone de collé à l’oreille.

“Putain, Merlin—Merlin ça va ?!” Hurla presque le légiste à côté de son visage, “Hé, si tu pouvais ré—“

“C’est bon, calme toi,” grinça l’autre homme, vacillant de douleur et s’accrochant à son ancien collègue comme pour ne pas s’écrouler à son tour. “Je crois que c’est passé par le petit pectoral, dans le—putain, ça fait mal—dans le muscle. Le balle est ressortie, n—ah—non ?”

Elias hocha lentement la tête, lui jetant un coup d’œil alors qu’elle roulait à quelques mètres d’eux, ensanglantée.

“Putain, j’ai vraiment cru—“

“Qu’ils allaient me tirer dans le crâne ?” Rit doucement Merlin, grognant une seconde fois et expirant difficilement lorsque le légiste fit un mouvement trop brusque. “Ça aurait pas été—ah, putain, hng—“

“C’est bon, parle pas. Les secours arrivent,” lui murmura Elias, écartant machinalement les longs cheveux blancs qui retombaient sur son front en sueur. “Tu sais, c’est pas parce que j’ai à faire à des cadavres toute la journée que j’ai envie d’avoir à faire au tien. T’es suffisamment insupportable en vie et j’aime autant que ça reste comme ça.”

Il regarda Glaucia se faire passer les menottes, il regarda Procyon être assisté pour sa blessure mais n’enregistra pas réellement ce qu’il se passait. Les sirènes d’ambulances tranchèrent le calme de la nuit de leur sombre chant et bientôt le hangar fut baigné de leurs lumières bleues. Il se fit la remarque que ça faisait ressortir les yeux écarquillés de Merlin.

“C’est marrant, en général c’est nous qui v’nons aider les autres débiles dans leurs plans foireux,” sourit justement celui-ci, laissant mollement retomber sa tête sur le torse de son ancien collègue. “J’ai mal.”

“Je sais,” soupira doucement l’autre, faisant signe aux ambulanciers de venir vers eux. “Ils vont te transporter à l’hôpital. D’accord ? Tout ira bien.”

Il se détacha à contre cœur du médecin pour laisser les autres faire leur travail alors qu'une main tirait faiblement sur un pan de sa veste, ce qui fit lever les yeux.

“Qu’est-ce que...”

“Passe me voir, à l’hosto, si tu veux,” lui marmonna Merlin, fermant les yeux. “On pourra causer des années passées.”

Si Elias fut surpris, le sourire qu’il esquissa après le masqua complètement.

“Tu me parleras de tes vieux et de leurs homicides,” répondit-il à demi-voix, le regardant être monté dans les camions du SAMU.

[De ses quoi ?] retentit soudainement la voix de Blaise, le faisant sursauter comme s’il avait vu un fantôme.

“Merde, un peu d’intimité vous connaissez ?!”

[Le coup du tir dans l’épaule c’était malin, j’y aurais pas pensé,] avoua son interlocuteur en l’ignorant complètement. [Bravo, Elias. Et bravo à Merlin, surtout. Il va s’en sortir je suppose.]

“La balle n’a pas heurté d’os ou pire, elle a pas touché l’artère brachiale. Ça l’aurait fait pisser du sang en quelques minutes à peine et là, on aurait bien été dans la purée. Ça ne risque que d’être une blessure sur la chair. La personne qui a tiré a été très maline.”

[D’accord, je transmets tout ça aux autres pour les rassurer.]

“Du côté de Leonius ? Il a été—euh, j’sais plus, chercher les gars là ? Au Sénat ?”

[Hm-mm. Il a fait tout une scène là bas, paraît qu’il était aussi complètement en sang, je te raconte même pas le bordel...]

“En sang ? Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait en sang ?” S’étonna sincèrement Elias, tapotant son oreillette alors que la jeune femme au téléphone s’approchait de lui.

[Faudra demander à Arthur...]

“Excusez moi,” lui lança celle-ci d’un ton incertain, comme si elle avait peur de le déranger. “Vous êtes Elias de Kelliwic’h, c’est ça ?”

“Lui même,” répondit tranquillement l’autre, frottant entre elles ses mains ensanglantées. “Ah, merci,” marmonna t’il en se saisissant des lingettes qu’elle lui tendit.

“On va de charger de vous ramener au département K,” lui expliqua t’elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre. “Merci encore pour votre coopération ce soir, nous avons enfin pu avoir des preuves si ce vieux trafic.”

“Vieux ? Vieux de combien ? Je croyais que c’était une affaire toute récente que Leodagan et son père avaient découverte ?”

La jeune femme secoua la tête, jouant avec sa boucle d’oreille.

“Oh, non. Les premiers cas remontent au moins à l’époque de la jeunesse de mes parents et j’ai la trentaine, c’est pour dire...”

Comment ça se fait qu’ils aient réussi à faire ressortir ça ? Se demanda le légiste en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, n’osant pas poser la question tout haut.

Il s’engouffra dans la voiture et expira. Non, décidément, il était mieux dans sa morgue.

* * *

Quand Bohort se réveilla il faisait nuit noire, la boîte de sushis avait été jetée et Leodagan n’était pas là. Son téléphone marquait qu’il avait un appel manqué d’il y avait à peine quelques minutes de celui-ci, chose qu’il s’affaira à changer alors même qu’il n’était pas sorti du lit.

“Avant que tu paniques, non je suis pas parti t’abandonner, j’ai un truc à faire,” soupira l’autre au bout du fil en décrochant immédiatement, un sourire évident dans la voix. “Toi quand tu manges trop tu tombes direct.”

“Tu es où ?” S’inquiéta Bohort, déglutissant avec panique. “Tout va bien ?”

“Je t’ai dis, je passe voir quelqu’un.”

“Je ne voudrais pas faire le type qui veut tout contrôler—“

“On a rendez vous au milieu de la forêt près du château abandonné,” avoua finalement Leodagan, soupirant de plus belle. “Tu sais, celui à une heure de route.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu es parti faire dans une f—qui est la personne avec qui tu as rendez vous.”

“Bohort...”

“ _Leodagan_. Les bases saines, tout recommencer, tu te souviens de ça ?” Protesta le plus jeune alors qu’il envoyait un message paniqué à Lancelot et Caius. “S’il te plaît.”

L’autre patienta quelques secondes avant de répondre, comme s’il savait ce à quoi s’attendre.

“Meleagant. Le type en noir.”


	107. Centurion Caius Camillus, pour vous servir !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops.

Honnêtement ? C’était une idée de merde et il le savait. Se faire donner rendez-vous dans une forêt éloignée de tout alors qu’il faisait nuit noire et que la personne qu’on était sensé rencontrer était particulièrement inquiétante c’était une idée qui puait à mort et il le savait. Cependant hé bien...sa curiosité l’avait emporté sur le reste.

Alors le voici, garant sa voiture à l’orée du bois et sortant son téléphone comme lampe torche, s’enfonçant avec détermination parmi les hauts pins et les plaines désertes, là où les mauvaises herbes lui arrivaient aux genoux.

Où finirait-il par le rencontrer ? Il n’en était même pas sûr. L’autre l’avait contacté par surprise, lui proposant de lui rendre visite ce soir même pour l’informer sur certains sujets qui pourraient l’intéresser, mettons, sa mère. Voilà, c’était ça qui l’avait poussé à accepter : sa mère. Il se souvenait à peine de sa mort, il ne voyait que des murs rouges et ses mains qui l’étaient tout autant, de ses yeux bleus remplis de douleur et de larmes, de sa voix remplie d’agonie qui lui hurlait de se reculer, de ses longs doigts fins aux multiples bagues qui le poussaient à reculer, de—

 _Assez_. Leodagan secoua brusquement sa tête pour tenter de chasser ces images, se reconcentrant sur le chemin devant lui, sombre et profond, sa lampe ne lui permettant même pas d’y voir bien loin. Ses chaussures s’enfonçaient dans la boue et dans les fossés humides, les mains glacées par le vent qui fouettait son visage et qui lancinait sa chair sans merci.

Il déboucha soudainement dans une clairière, large et claire, des fleurs aux couleurs inconnues jonchant son parterre et des tentes qui n’étaient en rien modernes se succédant. Au milieu, des pierres étaient arrangées de sorte à ce qu’elles forment un rond, comme si l’on y avait fait un feu depuis bien longtemps éteint.

“Ah, vous avez fini par venir,” l’interpella la voix grave de son interlocuteur, le prenant presque par surprise. Son visage était baigné de lumières chaudes alors que nulles flammes ne resplendissaient dans la nuit, c’était comme s’il n’était pas réellement en face de lui, comme s’il était belle et bien dans cette clairière mais....

À une autre époque.

“Oui et ça m’amuse pas des masses,” cracha Leodagan en regardant autour de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. “Qu’est-ce que vous avez à me dire sur ma mère ? J’ai d’autres choses à faire.”

“Bohort, c’est cela ?” Lui susurra l’homme en noir, jouant avec un bâton de bois desséché. “L’homme qui vous attend. Le cousin de Lancelot.”

“Comme vous le...”

“Alors vous n’avez pas trop dévié de votre route,” répondit simplement l’autre, presque rassuré. “Vous voulez que vous explique comment votre mère est morte, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Je suis là pour ça, ouais.”

Meleagant se releva et s’approcha de lui, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui de manière assez étonnante. Le vent n’allait pas du tout dans ce sens là.

“Il y a toujours des raisons à tout,” commença t’il, à présent à quelques pas à peine de l’ancien espion. “Mais dans votre cas, cela remonte à il y a bien plus longtemps. Sa mort était nécessaire pour ne pas dévier de votre route.”

Leodagan tiqua.

“Quelle route ? Vous faites que répéter ça. Je crois pas en tout ça, au surnaturel, à Dieu, aux—aux fantômes”

“Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous aviez un fil rouge à l’auriculaire ?” Demanda Meleagant d’une voix froide, ses mots plus secs les uns que les autres. “Vous n’y avez jamais fait attention ?”

“Mon q—“

Il leva sa main devant ses yeux et le fameux fil écarlate se révéla à lui, doux et brillant de mille feux, tiède et réconfortant.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Depuis quand—il va jusque où ?!”

“Mais jusqu’à l’auriculaire de votre âme sœur,” répondit l’autre comme si c’était évident, les prunelles plus sombres que jamais. “Je suis assez étonné que vous ayez tous réussi à vous retrouver aussi vite.”

“Mais nous—de quoi vous causez ?! Ça vous tuerait de dire les choses comme elles sont ?!” S’énerva le bouclé, donnant un coup de pied exaspéré dans une bûche. “Vous me parlez d’âmes sœurs et je suis juste—sensé gober tout ça ?!”

“Belladonna, la belle jeune femme, ça ne vous étonne pas que la plupart des victimes liées à ces empoisonnements soient des femmes ? Votre mère, Brena Jovíc, Flavia Scaevus, j’en passe...”

“Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?”

“Votre vie est dictée par celle que vous avez déjà menée, vos instincts en sont inspirés....même si je me rends compte que beaucoup d’entre vous en ont dévié. Notamment Lancelot et Verinus, je suis déçu.”

“Quelle—quelle vie ?” Gronda Leodagan, regrettant soudainement d’être venu mais depuis en plus assoiffé d’en savoir plus. “Dites les choses comme elles sont, merde.”

“Vous ne réalisez pas que certaines de vos actions sont incitées par quelque chose de plus profond que vos simples pensées ou émotions ? Par un sentiment inexplicable et plus... _brut_ que ça ?”

L’autre se contenta de plisser les yeux, tentant de faire sens des mots de l’homme en noir, la bouche sèche.

Si. Beaucoup trop souvent. Un besoin de protéger quelqu’un. D’en heurter un autre. Sans savoir pourquoi.

“C’est bien ce que je pensais,” répliqua Meleagant d’un rire qui sembla lui arracher la gorge. “Voyez-vous j’ai perdu tout pouvoir sur vous, vous êtes au premier plan et vous êtes intouchable...je l’ai compris quand Lancelot m’a désobéit.”

“Lancelot vous doit quoi ?” Demanda sèchement Leodagan, ne faisant ni un pas en avant ni un pas en arrière. “Sa servitude, peut être ?” Railla t’il.

“Vous seriez surpris. Reconnaissez vous ces tentes ?”

“Ouais.”

Quoi ? Non ! Évidement qu’il ne les reconnaissait pas ! Il n’avait jamais vu ces putains de tissus miteux de sa VIE ! Qu’est-ce qu’il racontait ?

“Vous êtes sur le bon chemin pour clôturer votre récit,” énonça clairement Meleagant, posant une main sur le haut de son bâton. “Ne vous perdez pas, cette fois.”

“Quoi ?”

L’homme en noir disparut et les ombres qui l’entouraient lui semblèrent encore plus troublantes. Elles se mirent à bouger autour de lui, difformes et grotesques, prenant des formes qu’aucun corps humain n’aurait pu se permettre d’aborder. Des dents aiguisées lui souriaient alors que des cliquetis métalliques rythmaient leurs pas, leurs doigts trop longs et trop distordus, plus semblables à des griffes.

“Cours,” sourit Meleagant.

Leodagan tourna sur lui même avant de s’engouffrer à nouveau dans les hauts bois sombres, les branches écorchant sa peau comme l’avait fait le vent plus trop, le sol trop mou et trop mouillé le ralentissant trop à son goût, les arbres trop semblables et le froissement des feuilles trop bruyant—était-ce cela où était-ce les murmures de gens qu’il lui sembla reconnaître, leur langue différente mais leurs mots se mêlant et formant des phrases aux accents chantants ?

Cours, cours, _cours_.

Sa respiration était coupée mais qu’importe, il courrait et savait qu’il tournait en rond, il ne voyait pas l’orée de cette forêt étrange et inquiétante, il ne sentait pas le dur gravier conte ses semelles, l’assurance de stabilité et de retour à la sécurité.

Il n’avait même pas peur. Simplement....

Des cris retentirent. Pas dans une langue mystique et ancienne, non. En latin.

Il s’arrêta net, expirant et inspirant comme si sa vie en dépendait et les paumes de ses mains vissées sur ses genoux, la sueur glaciale coulant sur ses joues.

“Hé. C’est marrant de vous voir là, seigneur Leodagan. C’est d’où ces habits ?” Lui demanda un jeune homme aux yeux foncés et aux deux cicatrices distinctes sur un seul côté du visage, une torche enflammée dans une main et une épée dans l’autre. Il portait une cape rougeâtre à la jupe à latte qu’il était impossible de confondre.

Devant lui se tenait Caius. Le maggiore Caius.

Habillé en parfait romain.


	108. Paver, eris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui le chapitre s’appelle Paveris oui j’ai pas de race

“Vous foutez quoi ici ?” S’étonna le centurion, un sourire sincère plaqué au visage. “Je pensais pas que vous repasseriez près du camp, savez, d’puis qu’le roi Arthur avait déclaré qu’on allait le raser...”

Le type qui lui causait avait le visage du maggiore, il avait sa voix et ses maniérismes et pourtant ce n’était pas lui, comment était-ce possible ? La gorge de Leodagan lui brûlait, l’air glacial semblait lui arracher la chair parcelle par parcelle à chaque nouvelle respiration.

“Le camp,” répéta t’il bêtement, se retournant vaguement. Ah, les tentes qu’il avait vu appartenaient donc à des...quoi, à des romains ? “Et il veut le raser parce que...?”

“Hé bah ? Vous savez, je vous en avais déjà parlé,” rit Caius, se mettant à marcher à ses côtés. “Ma garnison s’était barrée de Britannia, ils voulaient plus de l’île à Rome. Alors bon, moi l’intégration à la culture bretonne j’y allais mollo, donc je traînais encore un peu ici....”

Une étrange lueur dorée s’émanait de l’autre homme, quelque chose de doux et de rassurant, de chaleureux, presque. Et ce n’était pas seulement dû à sa torche. Les murmures des fourrés s’étaient tuts, comme si sa présence même les avait chassés.

“On fait un peu le truc à l’envers vous et moi,” sourit Caius, s’assurant de rester parfaitement à côté de lui—pas devant ni derrière. À côté.

“Quoi ? Quel truc ?”

“Savez—“

Non, justement, s’agaça intérieurement l’ancien espion. Il ne savait pas.

“Moi je suis passé du romain qui dé—qui d—qui change de camp pour aller chez les bretons et vous, bah... z’êtes le roi breton qui découvre que son paternel est romain ! On se complète,” ironisa gentiment le plus jeune en lui donnant un minuscule coup de coude joueur. “D’ailleurs, comment vous le vivez ? Pas trop secoué ? Apprendre qu’on a un père dont on savait rien et qu'en PLUS il est du côté des ennemis, quand même...”

“Mais, hum, il est où ? Leonius, je veux dire,” tenta t’il, se disant qu’au pire il ne recevrait qu’un simple regard confus. “C’est comment déjà...”

Voyons, la tria nomina romaine, ça voulait dire que Leonius serait son praenomen, Cornelius....sa gens ? Ce qui laissait Celsus comme cognnomen.

“Leonius Cornelius Celsus, non ?”

“Il est mort,” déclara l’autre d’un air surpris, la main sur le pommeau de son glaive. “Il est mort dans la bataille qui a opposé Goustan de Carmelide à ses troupes, quand vous êtes né. Mon père vous l’avait pas expliqué à vous ? C’est quand même bizarre...”

S’il avait été possible qu’il se les pèle encore plus cette déclaration lui aurait fait l’effet d’une douche froide. Il était perdu, autant de façon figurative que littérale : il se laissait guider par le centurion sans savoir où il allait.

“C’est comment, chez vous ?” demanda soudainement Caius, son ton beaucoup calme—comme s’il venait de comprendre quelque chose, souriant avec une presque tristesse indicible, apparaissant en un éclair dans ses deux iris sombres. “Pas en Carmelide je veux dire. À votre époque. Je crois qu’on vient m’envoyer vous chercher, en fait...”

Oh.

Bon, ça lui facilitait la tâche, c’était ça de gagné, mais comment Dieu le type avait-il aussi rapidement fais le lien...

“C’est...sympa ?” Marmonna piteusement Leodagan, haussant à peine les épaules. “Je suis en train de faire un mauvais trip ou quoi ?”

“Un quoi ?”

“Un m—laissez tomber. Si je vous dis ce qu’il advient d’votre Empire, vous pensez que ça influencerait vot’ vie ?” Continua t’il en riant presque sans bruit, soufflant dans la nuit pour laisser apparaître la fumée blanche. “De toute façon, je suis sûrement juste en train d’halluciner...”

“Non mais moi j’le sentais mal, savez,” soupira Caius, dégainant son arme pour écarter des buissons. “Déjà que chez nous y avait un empereur qui crevait tous les deux jours, ces connards de Wisigoths, de, putain, je sais même plus c’qu’y a tellement que c’est n’importe quoi maintenant, non mais j’vous dis, ça se cassait la gueule.”

“C’était qui votre empereur, là ?”

“Romulus Augustus,” répondit le centurion avec une fausse fierté. “C’est lui que j’ai connu pour la dernière fois. Il a onze piges, v’parlez d’un meneur d’empire....”

Le dernier empereur de Rome, soupira le plus vieux pour lui même, n’osant pas le dire à l’autre : au moins il avait eu du flair.

“Je suis un train de délirer,” déclara t’il tout haut, passant une main aux doigts congelés sur son visage. "Merde, pourquoi j’ai accepté de venir ici, aussi...tout ça pour l’empoisonnement de ma mère. Fait chier.”

“Elle est morte chez vous aussi, alors,” murmura Caius en baissant les yeux. “L’Histoire se répète, alors.”

“De quoi ?”

“Ici votre mère est morte quand z’aviez treize ans, vous savez. Empoisonnée aussi, mais personne ne sait par qui...” expliqua t’il, effleurant le tronc d’un arbre du bout de sa lame. “Je me demande s’il y a beaucoup de différences....”

“Ça dépend,” avoua Leodagan, se prenant au jeu. “Est-ce que z’êtes amoureux de Lancelot dans votre univers ? Est-ce que votre roi, là, Arthur, se tape un type qui s’appelle Venec ? Vous disiez que j’étais roi. Est-ce que j’ai un fils qui est obsédé par les lions ? Et qui se tape son meilleur pote ? Une fille ? Est-ce que moi je me tape un mec qui s’appelle Bohort et qu’est le cousin de Lanc’lot ?”

Le centurion le dévisagea avec deux yeux ronds comme des billes.

“Ouais.”

“Ouais pour ?”

“Tout,” lâcha t’il, ahuri. “Vous et Bohort....en fait z’avez une femme. Seli qu’elle s’appelle. Donc officiellement c’est elle votre épouse, mais en vrai, voyez....parce que ça se fait moyen de jerter la reine de son pays. Hé, euh, dites, c’que vous avez dit sur Lancelot—lui et moi on est...vraiment ?”

“J’en sais rien, hein. Vous passez vot’ temps ensemble c’est presque lourd,” railla l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel. “Dites. Vous m’emmenez où ?”

“Chez vous, à l’orée,” le rassura Caius en hochant la tête. “En sécurité. Il est dang’reux l’type qu’z’avez croisé.”

“Meleagant ?”

L’autre réitéra son geste.

“Mais il peut rien contre vous.”

“Ah bon. Je suis quoi, invincible ?”

Pour une hallucination, c’était quand même plutôt marrant et interactif.

“Nan. J’ai pas trop compris, hein, mais il peut rien contre...nous. Ceux qui sont, euh, des espèces de meneurs de l’intrigue, j’ai rien capté," expliqua t’il, comme si c’était la chose la plus logique au monde. “Ouais je sais, brouillon.”

“D’ailleurs, c’est moi ou vous parlez au passé depuis tout à l’heure ?” Tiqua finalement l’ancien espion, lui jetant un coup d’œil intrigué. “Et comment ça, ‘le dernier empereur que vous avez connu’ ?”

Caius éclata d’un rire franc qui mourut presque immédiatement dans sa gorge, tournant rapidement aux sanglots étranglés.

“Notre histoire à nous elle est close,” sourit-il amèrement, les flammes de la torche éclairant finalement le reste de son corps plus clairement, teinté de rouge. “Y a plus de ‘nous.’ On est tous morts. C’est pour ça qu’z’êtes là,” continua t’il, de faibles lueurs de phrases semblant de plus en plus se rapprocher. “Notre rôle c’est de pas vous faire reproduire nos conneries, mais bon, l’contexte est différent.”

“Et Meleagant a à voir ? Tiens, tant qu’à faire, pourquoi pas Claudas et Dorin, tiens !” S’exclama Leodagan, ne voulant pas y croire. “Alors ? Ils existaient avant aussi ?”

“Vous voulez dire—ah, les tortionnaires de Bohort ?”

“Ses q—“

“Bohort et son frère avaient été enlevés plus jeunes. Mis au services du roi Claudas et d’son fils Dorin. Un jour Bohort a pété les plombs et les a buté. Les deux ! Enfin, Dorin c’était après....on n’y croyait pas, pour nous c’était le gentil mec affable...on y est.”

Caius s’écarta pour laisser passer l’autre, lui souriant toujours d’un air encourageant.

“Revenez pas dans cette forêt. Pas de nuit. Enfin, vous pouvez, mais voyez c’qui s’passe,” lui indiqua t’il, riant à son tour.

“Je trippe.”

“J’espère que Lancelot ne vous a pas trahi cette fois,” sourit le centurion, le coin de sa bouche ne pouvant s’empêcher de trembler. “Et j’espère que Caius—que moi—j’espère que j’aurais le temps de lui dire.”

Des cris en français retentirent. Ce n’était définitivement pas du latin cette fois.

Il en était sûr.

Trois silhouettes étaient discernables près de deux voitures, la sienne et la leur.

Bohort, Lancelot et....

“Il a hérité de mes cicatrices,” remarqua Caius en expirant avec regret, prenant soin de ne pas être vu. “C’est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Seigneur Leodagan.”

Il lui tapota l’épaule avec hésitation, comme s’il avait peur d’être trop direct.

“Enfin, Leodagan. Je sais que je vous ai dit de pas remettre les pieds ici mais bon, on est jamais contre de la compagnie. Après, ça dépend de qui sera envoyé...”

Leodagan suivit la main de l’autre se détacher de lui, légère, trop légère. On souffla sur la torche.

Le centurion Caius Camillus avait disparu.

“LEODA— _LEODAGAN_ !” S’époumonait Bohort en courant vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant aussi fort que possible, son corps émanant une chaleur des milliards de fois plus brute que celle de son protecteur. “Merde—ça va ? Tout va bien ? Tu es congelé,” murmura t’il contre lui, effleurant son visage presque immobilisé par le froid, embrassant ses joues, une par une, son front, son nez, ses lèvres—

“Putain. J’ai divorcé de Seli et c’est pour ça que j’vais t’épouser toi, crois moi,” répondit simplement le plus vieux, peinant à faire la part des choses et à enregistrer tout ce qu’il venait de se passer. “Ça va. J’ai rien, tu—“

“Il a conduit comme un malade pour qu’on arrive à temps,” pesta un Lancelot aux cheveux ébouriffés, visiblement tiré du lit.

“Je ne voulais que le contacter lui mais Caius semblait vouloir être de la partie,” répliqua son cousin d’un air malin, haussant un sourcil en se tournant légèrement vers lui. “Sérieusement. Accepter d’aller rencontrer ce cinglé alors—en pleine forêt ! La nuit ! Ça t’arrive de réfléchir ?”

“Oh, tu sais...”

“Je propose qu’on rentre chez moi et j’vous fais un chocolat chaud italien d’Italie, celui où on peut faire tenir la cuillère dedans et tout,” lança Caius en baillant, s’accoudant au blond. “Et j’ai encore plein de bouffe.”

Leodagan les dévisagea et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Nan, Lancelot avait trahi personne. Tout allait très bien entre les deux, visiblement...

“J’suis pour,” acquiesça t’il, penchant la tête vers la joue de Bohort. “On prend qu’une voiture, j’laisse la mienne ici. J’irai la chercher d’main...”

“Dai !” S’écria l’autre italien d’une voix enjouée, remettant les clés sur le contact. “Ah, quelle soirée...”

“Je n’ai jamais aimé les forêts la nuit,” marmonna le commissaire en se serrant contre son partenaire. “Va savoir pourquoi.”

“Hm—mm. Ça dépend de sur qui on tombe.”


	109. Les Sénateurs.

"Il n'y a plus de honte, pas vrai Celsus ? Tu as eu le feu vert pour ces conneries de la part de qui ? Je m'étais douté que tu bossais avec le Département K depuis quelques temps mais alors là, ah bon Dieu, tu fais fort !" S'exclama Sallustius, jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier à un des agents qui finissait d'attacher ses menottes. "Sympa ton entrée. Les preuves du coup, tu en as ? Ou ce sont que des paroles en l'air ?"

Leonius le fixa d'un air morne, essuyant le restant de sang sec dans ses cheveux bouclés.

"Tu sais, après tant d'années au Sénat, je pense que toi et moi savons parfaitement qui est le plus fort quand il s'agit de dire des choses qui n'aboutiront pas."

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas.

"Et tu nous emmènes où, si c'est pas indiscret ?" railla Capito, le regard collé à la fenêtre du van. "Poggioreale, peut être ? Qu'on aille s'amuser dans la Pièce Zéro ?"

"Uh ? Comment t'as su ?" S'étonna sincèrement l'homme en sang, ses yeux écarquillés. "Attends, c'est pas un des agents qui vous l'ont dit ?"

Sallustius et son acolyte perdirent immédiatement leurs couleurs.

"Je déconne. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on va vous bâillonner quand on descendra, d'accord ?" Sourit le plus jeune des trois sénateurs, ses traits soudainement beaucoup plus doux. "Il faudra attendre encore un peu que vos chiens-chiens reviennent de France, il faut qu'on vous interroge tous les quatre en même temps, comprenez."

"C'est n'importe quoi," siffla Capito, bien moins amusé. "La mafia, la drogue et du trafic d'humains tu—sérieusement, c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?"

"Ah ça," soupira Leonius, haussant les épaules, "ce s'ra à vous tous de me le dire. Merci Stefano, dépose moi là. Et tenez vous bien !" les prévint-il, sautant hors de la voiture avec une allégresse presque déconcertante. "On se reverra dans, mettons, trois heures ? La lune devrait joliment éclairer les salles d'interrogations."

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit noire, les gouttelettes de sang s'écrasant sans bruit sur le goudron.

* * *

"Me revoilà," chantonna t'il, pénétrant dans le vaste hall de sa villa, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Aelius apparut rapidement, le reluqua de haut en bas et pinça l'arrête de son nez avec douleur. Arthur et Venec déboulèrent quelques secondes plus tard, le second au téléphone.

"T'as buté l'ex de Cornelia pour de vrai ?" S'écriait-il avec ahurissement alors que son copain éclatait de rire, n'ayant pas accumulé assez d'heures de sommeil pour réagir autrement. "Oui, oui je te rappelle m'man. Ouais. Bisous. Non, sérieux Leonius ?!"

"Tout un truc, je sais pas si elles t'ont déjà tout raconté ou pas. Bon, je vais me doucher, je pionce une p'tite heure et je repars !"

"Qui va se charger de laver tes bêtises ?" Demanda Aelius en soupirant, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Tu vas pas le laisser pourrir dans son bureau ? Ça va vite se savoir."

"Il mérite de passer ses derniers instants comme il a vécu : telle une pourriture," philosopha son ancien supérieur, lui jetant un clin d'œil. "Allez. J'y vais."

Venec se laissa retomber comme une masse sur un des divans.

"Je sais pas de qui Leodagan tient le plus m'en tout cas c'bien le fils de ce taré," râla t'il, essuyant ses paumes le long de son visage. "Ça s'est passé comment pour Merlin et Elias ? Blaise t'a appelé quand j'étais dans mon bain, non ?"

"Ouais. On les a chopé," répondit l'autre, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. "Merlin s'est fait tirer d'ssus en revanche."

"Ah merde."

"Procyon l'avait prit otage ou un truc du genre, mais il va bien. Merlin je veux dire. Ils devraient plus tarder à arriver."

"Et Leodagan ?"

"Il répond pas. Il doit être quelque part où y a pas de réseau."

* * *

Y avait pas à dire, faire trempette pour se laver du sang d'un porc comme Tiberius, c'était presque purificateur. Leonius avait les yeux fermés et appréciait le léger cliquetis des gouttes d'eau du pommeau de douche tomber sur le carrelage, glisser le long de son corps et le réchauffer.

La torture, ah, ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas eu recours à ce genre de truc, ses armes rouillées en témoignaient bien. C'était pas qu'il aimait particulièrement ça, en fait, loin de là. Il avait un code moral bien précis et il ne ressortait sa mallette que lorsque les agissements d'une tierce personne passaient en dessous de son seuil de moralité.

Le viol conjugal, par exemple, c'était bien, _bien_ bas.

Ahh.....les douches brûlantes, ça c'était ce qu'il préférait. C'était le côté 'je me crame la peau au cinquième degré' qui lui plaisait autant, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'on le prenait dans ses bras. C'était....réconfortant, quelque part.

Il rouvrit légèrement les yeux, la vision brouillée par l'eau brûlante et il ferma le robinet, grimaçant alors que l'air nettement plus froid du reste de la pièce vint l'envelopper, se dépêchant de se couvrir d'une serviette. Il s'essuya autant que possible et renfila les habits préparés par Aelius, ravi de se sentir propre et réchauffé. Des cris retentissaient à l'étage.

Il tiqua et remonta les escaliers trois par trois, inquiet qu'il y ait eu un changement de programme ou qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de regrettable. Il n'était pas spécialement sûr de ce qu'il pourrait arriver mais bon : le risque zéro n'existait pas pour une raison.

Il réalisa que le grabuge venait essentiellement de l'immense salle à manger et ça l'embêta encore plus. Dans la salle à manger il y avait des étagères avec les couverts et dans les couverts il y avait des trucs tranchants, genre, oh, des couteaux. Si jamais ça partait en sucette alors—

" _LEODAGAN_ ET _CAIUS_ —"

"MAIS _NAN_ —"

"IMAGINE—"

Deux éclats de rire parfaitement hystériques lui arrivèrent aux oreilles alors il déglutit, à peu près rassuré. De quoi...?

"Ah, Leonius," lâcha tranquillement Aelius, assis sur une chaise en train de siroter un café.

"Leonius c'est _incroyable_ ," murmura Venec entre deux sanglots, incapable de venir à bout de sa phrase tant ses rires le coupaient dans son élan. "Genre—"

"ILS VONT ÊTRE _DEMI-FRÈRES_ ," hurla Arthur en tapant le sol d'un pied décidé, plié en deux et l'estomac entouré d'un bras. " _INCROYABLE_ —"

"Tu—tu leur as dit ?" S'étonna le sénateur en se tournant vers l'agent, ses yeux faisant des aller-retours entre les deux jeunes. "Du coup j'ai ma réponse ou..."

"Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi tu me regardais toujours avec des yeux de merlan frit," lui expliqua lentement l'autre, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, son accent napolitain de retour et à couper au couteau. "Du coup je leur ai dit qu'il y avait une....très grande possibilité...tu sais..."

"Le père de _Leo_ va se taper celui de _Caius_ ," s'étrangla Venec en s'effondrant au sol, le martelant de coups de poings hilares. "Le Département K c'est une affaire familiale en fait !"

"Ils l'ont bien pris," remarqua Leonius avec une fascinante perspicacité. "C'est déjà ça ?"

"Vu comment ton gosse a réagi quand il a su que tu étais son père, imagine comment il va réagir maintenant," déclara Arthur en tentant d'arrêter de pleurer, essuyant ses larmes sans beaucoup de succès. "Putain, c'est incroyable. Je suis de suite de meilleure humeur. Chapeau tonton."

"Oh putain de merde c'est vrai que c'est ton oncle," réalisa son copain en riant de plus belle, une main sur le visage et le souffle court. "J'y crois tellement pas."

Aelius lança un regard amusé à son partenaire avant d'hausser un sourcil.

"Ah, Leo. Ton téléphone."

Le sénateur s'excusa et répartit comme il était venu pour s'éloigner du bruit, ne pensant même pas à vérifier qui l'appelait.

"Sì, pronto ?"

[Je dérange ?]

* * *

[Oh ! Leo. Pas du tout, pas du tout !] s'exclama son père au bout du fil, visiblement très heureux de l'entendre. [Tout va bien ? Cornelia m'a dit que toi et Bohort étiez rentrés chez vous mais j'étais un peu occupé à ce moment là...puis on arrivait pas à te joindre après.]

"Ça va," répondit tranquillement l'autre qui faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud qui, en effet, était particulièrement épais. "J'appelais, hum, j'appelais pour savoir comment tu allais toi."

Un silence à l'appareil. Incrédulité parfaite.

[Moi ? Oui je vais super bien. On a Glaucia et Procyon, on a Sallustius et Procyon, ça peut pas aller mieux !]

"Tant mieux. Sûr ? Tu te sens pas, j'sais pas, malade ? Fièvre ? Fatigue ? Tu tousses ? Non ? Rien ?" Demanda rapidement Leodagan, s'étant isolé des trois autres pour passer l'appel, tranquille sur le balcon qui avait vue sur la fameuse forêt. "Cœur qui bat trop vite, non, oui ?"

[Leo. Est-ce que _toi_ tu vas bien ?] s'enquit alors son père, sous sourire s'entendant dans sa voix. [Il s'est passé quelque chose ?]

"Un truc de dingue," grimaça le plus jeune, posant sa tasse sur la table et passant une main sur son visage. "Tu me croiras jamais."

[Je veux bien l'entendre quand même ?]

"Bon..."

Leodagan soupira, prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et posa son regard sur l'immensité verte et sombre qui s'étendait à des kilomètres devant ses yeux.

"Tu vois le mec en noir ? Le mec qui avait tenté d'acheter Lancelot, celui à qui parlait Cassius avant de mourir et celui que j'ai vu dans ma prison ?"

[Meleagant,] acquiesça calmement le plus vieux, une main sur son menton. [Ne me dis pas—tu l'as revu ?! M'enfin, Leo—]

"Il m'avait dit qu'il me dirait pourquoi elle est morte. _Comment_ elle est morte," lâcha son fils d'une petite voix, comme un enfant qu'on venait de prendre sur le fait. "Comme y a cinq ans. On s'était donné rendez-vous en pleine forêt y a même pas une heure, ça doit être pour ça que je répondais pas aux appels. Bon, c'est là que ça devient un peu....bizarre."

[Merde. Ça va, mon grand ?]

"Hein ?"

Leonius soupira à l'appareil et s'il avait été là, son fils aurait remarqué qu'il avait l'air parfaitement consterné.

[Il ne t'a rien dit qui a pu te toucher toi personnellement ? Je veux dire, tu étais là, toi, quand elle....je—je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien,] balbutia t'il maladroitement, récoltant un petit rire amusé.

"J'ai cru avoir fait un mauvais trip pendant tout le truc. Il m'a dit les choses qu'on a découvert, tu sais, le coup du fait que beaucoup de jeunes femmes ont été tuées par la belladone. Il a donné quelques noms que j'avais jamais entendu."

[Lesquels ?]

"Brena...Brena comment ? Ça faisait slave. Jo...Jov...ah ! Brena Jovíc. Puis une autre, Flavia Scaevus."

[La mère de Cassius,] murmura Leonius, sa mine s'assombrissant. [Elle est morte quand il avait dix-sept ans. Merde, il a lié tout ça...?]

"Ouais et en parlant de lien, il m'a causé de trucs dingues. Un fil rouge, non mais sérieux, y avait un fil rouge à mon auriculaire !"

[Oh, comme la légende du fil du destin ? Celui qui lie les âmes-sœurs ?] s'étonna son père, tapant juste. [Attends, tu es sérieux ?]

"Plus que jamais ! Et ça c'est même pas le plus dingue. Il y avait un putain de campement romain abandonné !"

[Un campement de—]

"Il me cause de route, des trucs desquelles on a dévié ou je sais pas quoi. Comme si on avait déjà vécu de la même façon mais à une autre époque. Que Lancelot l'avait déçu parce qu'il avait pas fait ce qu'il lui a avait demandé, un truc du genre. Et _LÀ_ , devine quoi ! Le trip total ! Des espèces de spectres qui me coursent ! Alors moi je me rends compte que je tourne en rond, il fait nuit noire, je panique et puis là quoi ?!"

[Je suppose que tu vas me dire ?]

" _CAIUS !_ Je vois Caius habillé comme un putain de centurion romain ! Il me fait tout un discours sur comment il est mort et son entourage aussi, que l'Empire venait de s'effondrer et il...."

Leodagan se coupa soudainement, arrivant au moment qui l'avait poussé à contacter son père.

[Leo ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas besoin de...]

"Là il me demande si j'ai bien vécu d'apprendre si mon père était romain. Chez les 'ennemis.' Et il me parle du fait que lui il a déserté l'armée. Romaine je veux dire. Alors du coup, logique, je me demande comment, hum, comment tu vas. Je sais pas je m'étais dis—je m'étais dis tant qu'à faire, autant jouer le jeu, tu vois ?"

[Je vois tout à fait. Dis, mon grand...]

"Hm ?"

Leodagan réalisa que sa réponse sonnait un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

[Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que j'étais mort ? Quand tu es né ?]

Dans le mille, encore une fois.

"Comment tu..."

[Imaginons qu'on ait eu les mêmes vies à quelques choses près mais à une époque plus reculée. Quand Gil t'as eu, j'ai dû insister comme un fou pour avoir le droit de venir en France te voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Et Goustan m'a tiré dessus. J'avais eu une...une intuition qu'il tenterait quelque chose alors j'avais pris mes précautions. Gillet pare-balles en somme,] lui expliqua lentement le plus vieux, le regard légèrement vide. [C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Que tu t'inquiètes ?]

"Si jamais, je dis bien si _jamais_ ," commença Leodagan, passant une main dans ses cheveux, "ces mecs ont raison et sont pas tarés. J'te parle de Caius le centurion et de Meleagant, alors ça veut dire quoi ? Que t'es pas sensé être en vie ? J'y comprends rien. Il m'ont techniquement dit que nos vies, là, on les vivait par procuration. Ça refroidit quand même vite, nan ? Puis je veux dire....c'est quoi ce délire ? C'est même pas surnaturel c'est juste...fou ? Si j'y avais pas été moi, jamais j'y aurais...putain, jamais j'y aurais cru !"

[Je pense plutôt que c'est le contraire. Mettons que le coup des âmes-sœurs est vrai, Leo.]

"J'ai vu le fil, je te jure. Il était à mon putain de _doigt_ !"

[Voilà. Ça veut dire, ah, ça veut dire que le lien qui tu as avec la personne qui est à l'autre bout, Bohort je suppose, est tellement fort qu'il est resté le même deux mille ans après ! C'est plus....prodigieux qu'autre chose. Ce genre de lien, j'aurais plutôt dit que ça se chérit. Même si toute cette histoire est assez.... _particulière_ , oui.]

"J'ai quand même l'impression qu'on se contente de reproduire les actions de...je sais pas, merde, des nous d'il y a tout ce temps," marmonna son fils, secouant la tête. "Qu'on est des pantins, quoi."

[La preuve que non, je suis là moi,] sourit Leonius au bout du fil, sa voix s'adoucissant encore plus. [Et Lancelot, il l'a pas écouté, ce type, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire qu'on est pas juste des marionnettes. Si jamais tout ça aboutit...c'est dingue, c'est sûr. Comment il a su pour les femmes, ça...]

"Demande aux gamins s'ils connaissent une Brena Jovíc," lâcha soudainement Leodagan, reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson. "On sait jamais. En tout cas, j'étais occupé et voilà pourquoi....on s'est retrouvés chez Lancelot et Caius. Enfin 'Lancelot et Caius,'" dit-il, faisant des guillemets en l'air.

[Ah ? Ils vont bien ?]

"Ouais. Caius nous a fait à bouffer et à boire, c'est sympa. J'l'aime bien, j'l'ai toujours trouvé bien, j'sais pas pourquoi. P't'être que dans mon autre vie on était amis, va savoir," rit-il alors, un peu plus détendu. "Je vais y aller. Rappelle moi si t'as du nouveau."

[Pas de soucis.]

"Et, hum..."

Leodagan hésita longuement.

"Je suis content que, hum, tu sois pas mort. Quand je suis né, tout ça. À plus," finit-il avec empressement, raccrochant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Leo ? Tu te les gèles pas trop ?" Lui lança Caius en ouvrant la baie vitrée, le poussant à le rejoindre et repartir à la chaleur de l'appartement. "T'étais avec ton père ?"

"Ouais," répondit simplement le plus vieux, sans chercher à le corriger. "Je rêve ou Lancelot vient de bouffer un carré de sucre ?"

* * *

"Excusez mon absence les enfants," s'exclama le sénateur en repartant dans la salle à manger, notant qu'ils semblaient beaucoup plus calmes. "J'étais au téléphone avec mon gamin. D'ailleurs, il voulait savoir, vous connaissiez une femme qui s'appelait 'Brena Jovíc' ?"

Le sourire de Venec retomba immédiatement. Ça voulait dire oui, visiblement.

"Brena, c'est le nom de ma mère. Brena Jovíc. Elle était croate," dit-il d'une voix blanche, s'accrochant à Arthur sans s'en rendre compte. "Comment il a entendu parler d'elle ?"


	110. La Bella-Donna. (Dort avec les poissons.)

"Bon...tu te souviens de quoi, de Brena ?"

“De ma mère ? De pas grand chose. Je crois que j'avais neuf and quand elle est morte. Truc du genre. Paraît que j'ai ses yeux, selon maman. C'était une prostituée. Maman s'est jamais—elle s'est jamais étalée sur le sujet. Comment Leodagan a eu son nom ?" Plaida Venec, assis très droit sur une chaise, son hilarité très vite retombée. "Me dis pas que ça a un rapport—"

"Je suis désolé," soupira Leonius en secouant la tête, les yeux collés au sol. "Gillian ma femme, la—la mère de Leodagan donc, celle de Cassius et la tienne ont en commun qu'elles ont été empoisonnées de la même façon avec le même poison, la belladone."

"C'est dans le nom, je suppose," murmura Arthur qui traçait des cercles réconfortants dans le dos de son copain. "Quand vous avez découvert ce trafic, ça vous avait jamais surpris ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ce sont trois cas isolés ou..."

"Je suis pas sûr," avoua son oncle, s'asseyant à côté d'Aelius. "On a surtout trouvé des archives sur le trafic en lui même et sur ceux qui l'achetaient à but récréatif. Pas de morts en vue, pas dans le sens d'assassinats. Des OD, oui, plein..."

"Attends attends attends, ma mère s'est pas fait assassiner," protesta le dealer, de plus en plus confus. "Elle a—elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. Puis on a retrouvé son corps, c'est tout."

"Ça pue l'homicide," remarqua doucement l'agent, haussant les épaules.

"Dans les trois cas, leur mort laisse des orphelins. Qui sont ensuite pris en charge par quelqu'un par lequel ils ne sont pas liés par le sang," continua lentement Arthur, les sourcils très froncés. "Quel rapport avec Glaucia et Procyon ou les deux autres ?"

"Pour ça faudrait trouver pourquoi avoir tué ces femmes là," grinça Leonius. "Attends, je reprends tout du début. Manilius a été assassiné pour avoir découvert que Glaucia et co. faisaient passer de la belladone dans leurs rangs. Nepos c'était parce qu'il avait découvert le trafic d'humains."

"Et si les deux avaient un lien ?" Demanda le père de Caius, son index tapotant le rebord en marbre de la table d'un interval régulier. "Belladone, la belle jeune fille."

Les trois autres hommes semblèrent comprendre au même moment.

"Un trafic de gamines," souffla Venec, blanc comme un linge. "Un trafic de prostituées."

* * *

"Salut. Comment tu te sens ?"

"Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dans l'épaule."

Elias manqua d'éclater de rire alors qu'il referma la porte de la chambre d'hôpital derrière lui, prenant place sur la chaise près du bureau, se rapprochant du lit.

"Arthur vient de m'appeler, Glaucia et Procyon viennent d'atterrir. On a plus à les gérer, c'est pas beau ça ?"

"Grandiose," marmonna Merlin, grinçant de douleur en essayant de se relever. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais pas encore couché toi ?"

"J'arrivais pas à dormir," avoua l'autre, croisant les bras. "Ils ont voulu me ramener à K puis j'ai insisté pour venir ici à la place. Toute façon y avait plus personne. Et puis..."

Il haussa une épaule, chose que le docteur lui envia.

"Je voulais voir comment tu allais. C'était la première fois que tu te faisais tirer dessus ?"

"Pas depuis longtemps," soupira son ancien collège, effleurant ses bandages. "Je sais pas comment Leodagan et les autres font, moi j'ai eu tellement mal que j'me suis évanoui."

"On a pas l'habitude j'suppose," proposa Elias, une main sous le menton. "J'ai envie de dire, nous on est très bien loin du front."

"Parfaitement môssieur Elias ! Ah, pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec un truc que tu dis, fête nationale !"

Le légiste sourit à moitié, rassuré de voir que l'autre n'avait pas l'air trop touché par sa blessure. C'était déjà ça.

"Dis, j'aurais une question," lança t'il finalement, une fois le silence de retombé. "Mais t'es pas obligé de répondre."

"Dis toujours ?"

"Sur ton post-it de démission," commença t'il lentement, légèrement mal à l'aise. "Tu avais écrit 'E. Merlin.' Moi j'ai toujours cru que c'était...tu sais. Ton prénom."

"Techniquement, je l'utilise tellement que ça l'est. Juste pas légalement, p't'être que je devrais faire changer ça sur mes pièces d'identités," remarqua justement Merlin, plissant les yeux. "Mais oui, du coup, à l'origine 'Merlin' c'est mon nom de famille."

"Ah...d'accord. Pardon, j'ai l'air un peu con de même pas savoir ça," grommela Elias, décidé à fixer le sol. "Après tout c'temps, quand même."

"Emrys."

"De quoi ?"

"Mon prénom. Je l'utilise à mon cabinet et même Leodagan était surpris quand il m'a appelé," expliqua le médecin, souriant imperceptiblement. "Ça veut dire immortel. Alauda m'appelle Rys, des fois, pour m'emmerder."

"Alauda c'est celle des Aquitains, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais."

"Coco l'asticot c'est quand même plus sympa comme surnom," déclara le légiste d'un ton presque chantant, haussant un sourcil satisfait alors que l'autre lui envoyait un regard noir. "Je déconne. Tu penses pouvoir sortir quand ?"

"Demain matin j'aurais une décharge spéciale, je crois. Comme je travaille sur une enquête."

"Je serais sûrement en train de pioncer," dit l'autre, se levant et retirant quelque chose de sa poche. "Donc. Pour pas que j'ai à me lever."

"C'est—"

"Ouais. Un double des clés de mon appart. Puisque tu vas crècher chez moi..."

Merlin le fixa de deux yeux bleus particulièrement beaux, à la lumière des machines et du matériel médical. Il lui avait toujours trouvé des airs de chiot paumé, ce qui l'avait assez énervé au tout début.

"Merci. T'avais pas besoin," murmura celui-ci, jouant avec le porte clé. "Ces cinq ans t'ont rendus charitable ou quoi ?"

"Nan. Je fais ça parce que c'est toi, c'est tout," rétorqua Elias, levant les yeux au ciel. "Y a l'adresse au dos du porte clés. J'te laisse te reposer alors," soupira t'il, tapant légèrement sur ses propres cuisses alors qu'il se relevait. "Essaye pas de te la jouer à la Leodagan, hein."

"Elias."

"Hm ?"

"Content de te revoir."

Un silence.

"Ouais. Ça faisait un bail."

Le plus jeune des deux referma la porte sans un bruit, s'appuyant contre le mur et expirant avec fatigue. Il lui avait manqué, ce connard.

* * *

Lucius Sallustius avait été placé dans une salle, Servius Capito dans une autre, Titus Glaucia était encore en cellule et Aulus Procyon était à l'infirmerie de la prison. Naturellement, Leonius Cornelius Celsus tenta sa chance avec le troisième sur sa liste, celui qui serait le plus enclin à lui donner des informations. Puis il ne l'aimait sérieusement pas de toute façon.

"Boooon. Début de l'enregistrement, quatre janvier, quatre heures vingt-deux du matin. Glaucia Glaucia, mon p'tit père. Ça va ? Tranquille ? Tu veux un truc ? Manger ? Boire ? Pisser ? Me dire toute la vérité là maintenant de suite pour que j'ai à abréger et que je puisse rentrer chez moi me taper une sieste du tonnerre ?" Commença t'il gaiement, les mains à plat sur la table en fer. " _Allez_ , sois sympa."

"Mais je vous dirais rien parce que j'en sais RIEN !" Protesta le maggiore en lui lançant un regard dur rempli d'effroi. "J'vous jure que j'sais rien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à vouloir récupérer la belladone alors ? J'ai revu les enregistrements de votre petit face à face," sourit le sénateur, les yeux noirs. "Affiliés à la mafia, hein ? C'est de là que vous avez trouvé de quoi vous satisfaire ? Le drogues, les prostituées..."

"C'est pas encore un crime d'aller chez les putes," marmonna le plus vieux des deux.

"Et leur trafic ? C'est pas illégal ça peut être ?" Répliqua Leonius d'un ton doucereux, se penchant vers lui. "Ça a commencé quand, hm ? Quand t'es arrivé ici ? Y a quoi..."

"Trente-cinq ans."

"Voilà...trente cinq-ans. Maintenant, je me tape pas mal de pourquoi vous avez fait ami-ami avec la mafia, mais pourquoi avoir choisi Sallustius et Capito comme mécènes ? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir voir."

"Je répondrais pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"J'ai juré de rien dire. À eux deux. J'ai dû promettre."

"Ils ont moins bien tenu leur partie de l'arrangement alors," remarqua le sénateur, sifflotant d'un air désinvolte. "S'tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Quoi ?!"

"Allons, Titus, mon p'tit Glaucia. Ils sont sénateurs ! C'est pas un moins que rien comme toi qui gravit pas les échelons qui va les empêcher de se sauver la peau....roh, fais pas cette tête. Ils vous ont vendu, toi et votre pote, d'accord c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça !"

La maggiore sembla flancher, ses yeux traçant toute la longueur de la table et des gouttes de sueur perlant depuis le haut de son crâne jusque son menton. L'éclairage froid et verdâtre de la salle lui donnait presque un air nauséeux.

"C'est pas vrai."

"Voyons voir...Manilius avait découvert quoi ? Non, mieux, Aurelius. C'était après que je rentre de France. Il est mort à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi le faire taire pour toujours à ce moment là, hein ?"

Glaucia ne répondit pas.

"Vous voulez finir à partager la Chambre Zéro à tour de rôle avec vos potes ?" Susurra Leonius en écarquillant les yeux, les plantant dans ceux résolument collés du plus vieux. "Je peux arranger ça. Je suis sûr que Macrinus sera ravi de l'apprendre, en plus."

"Vous oseriez pas."

"Sûr ?"

L'autre expira lentement, une odeur nauséabonde se répandant soudainement dans la pièce. Ils étaient en sous sol et les égouts n'étaient pas bien loin...

"Il—il avait été contacté par un type. Le mec croyait que—que comme il était dans notre district que, ah—qu'il était aussi dans le coup," lâcha t'il finalement, terrifié. "Camillus a été contacté par ce type. Quand nous on était pas au poste. Il a appris pour le trafic."

"Pour lequel, de coup ? La belladone ou les hétaïres ?"

"La belladone. Du coup il a su. Il a été reporter ça à Nepos. Alors Procyon l'a tué."

"Et comme Sallustius tenait absolument à rester son bras droit, si Nepos apprenait qu'il était impliqué..."

Leonius laissa traîner ses mots. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à faire sens du tableau de chasse des quatre suspects. Ils avaient tué Aurelius à cause d'un malentendu. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Il manquait un détail.

"Le type qui a téléphoné à Aurelius Camillus. Qui était-ce ?"

"Un français. De ce qu'on a réussi à lui faire cracher avant de le descendre, il voulait se procurer du poison pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un de sa famille. Un français."

Non. Non non _non_. Non c'était—

"Et vous lui avez refilé le poison ?"

"On le connaissait pas. On a douillé mais on a retrouvé ses traces seulement plus tard, du coup il a du attendre quelques temps."

"Combien de temps."

Pas de réponse. Leonius renversa la table avec rage, le regard fou.

_"COMBIEN DE TEMPS, GLAUCIA ?!"_

"Tr—treize ans."

Le sénateur haletait, les poings fermement serrés pour s'empêcher de battre le plus vieux à mort, là maintenant de suite.

"Fin de l'enregistrement. Quatre janvier, quatre heures trente-sept du matin."

Il sortit de la pièce en faisant geste aux gardes de garder le détenu sous surveillance.

Au tour de Capito.

* * *

"Début de l'enregistrement, quatre janvier, quatre heures quarante-neuf."

"Ah merde, il t'a dit pour Aurelius Camillus. L'est chiant aussi," pestait justement celui-ci, à moitié allongé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à barreaux de la salle. "J'aime autant dire, la faute a pas d'chance, il était là quand il fallait p—"

"Tes adages de merde tu te les gardes," lui cracha l'autre sénateur, assis droit devant lui. "Aurelius a été assassiné avec le même poison qu'il a refusé de vendre à son acheteur. Laisse les cas de Brena Jovíc et de Flavia Scaevus."

"Ah, la mère de Cassius, si, oui. Hé bah ?"

"Ça remonte à trop loin pour que ce soit à cause de vous deux," continua Leonius pour lui même, les yeux fermés, très concentré. "Il avait dix-sept ans quand elle est morte, sauf Venec qui avait neuf ans de son côté. Donc pour sa mère à lui, ça se joue."

"De quoi tu me causes ?" S'agaça Capito, haussant un sourcil. "C'est qui ce Venec ?"

"Pourquoi avoir sympathisé avec la mafia ?" L'interrompit l'autre, rouvrant les yeux. "Pour la sécurité ? L'argent ? Mieux, le pouvoir ?"

"Un peu tout ouais. Honnêtement, j'étais jeune et con. Lucius m'avait dit que c'était une bonne idée alors j'ai suivi, il sait c'qu'il fait. En tout cas sois rassuré, c'est pas nous qu'avons buté la mère de Cassius."

"Évidemment, t'avais mon âge à cette époque pauvre _tâche_. Le meurtre d'une prostituée. Sur un chantier. Portée disparue pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'on la retrouve dans un putain d'état. Coups portés post-mortem et empoisonnée. J'ai fait mes recherches avant d'arriver ici, dans les archives. C'est fou ce à quoi on peut accéder depuis le net avec les bons codes," siffla Leonius. "C'est du cas de Brena Jovíc dont j'te cause, là. Alors ? Ça te dis quelque chose ?"

Servius Capito le fixa quelques secondes avant de descendre de sa fenêtre, poussant un long soupir et s'asseyant en face de lui.

"D'accord, elle je veux bien, ça avait merdé."

"Explique toi."

"C'était une prostituée, bon. Bah un soir un type du Sénat que je connaissais a voulu se la faire, de ce que j'avais capté, sauf qu'elle pouvait pas. Quoi que ça veuille dire, hein," continua t'il, haussant les épaules. "Il l'a mal pris et j'sais pas moi, ça a dû dégénérer. Il avait sa belladone sur lui, va savoir pourquoi, du coup il l'a buté et s'est défoulé. Ça c'est ce qu'il nous a raconté, pas possible de lui demander," précisa t'il, voyant l'air confus du son collègue. "Il s'est suicidé quelques temps après Cassius."

"Il ne manque plus que le cas de sa mère à lui..."

"C'était pas une OD ? Il m'avait raconté que lui et sa mère avaient fuit les États-Unis parce son père s'était fait descendre par la mafia locale, puis qu'elle avait fini par sombrer dans les drogues dures quelques moins avant sa mort."

"Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé..."

"Parce qu'il l'a découvert quand t'étais parti de dorer le cul en Macedoine," railla Capito, croisant les jambes. "Et voilà. Tu sais tout."

"Nan. Pourquoi avoir tué Manilius ? Et Nepos ? Comment avaient-ils découvert vos activités ?"

"Je crois qu'il revenait de soirée avec Arturo—"

"Arthur."

"Peu importe. Glaucia m'a dit que Manillius revenait de soirée et qu'il avait dû s'arrêter pisser, l'était pas sûr. Il les a vu discuter avec nos contacts et il les a confronté le jour d'après en menaçant de le dire à Nepos, _Monsieur_ le Sérénissime Julius Nepos, notre Caesar national," expliqua le sénateur sur ce même ton sarcastique. "Avec Sallustius on était occupés à essayer de faire en sorte qu'Arturo nous serve d'agent double à leur Département K de mes couilles, on faisait pas attention à ce type."

"Glaucia a essayé de payer leur chef pour tenter de ne même pas créer le Département K," l'informa l'autre d'un ton léger. "Voyez où ça vous a tous menés."

"Le fait _est_ ," grinça Capito, "quand on a su que Nepos savait, on s'est chiés dessus. Puis au final il s'est suicidé, donc on avait plus besoin de s'en faire. Procyon a été marave votre type, Manilius, et s'en était fini."

"Pas empoisonné, lui, du coup."

"Manilius ? Egorgé. Puis il a été dormir avec les poissons."

Leonius se releva avec peine, une main contre son cou.

"Pourquoi tout me dire maintenant ? Tu aurais pu refuser. Demander un avocat, je sais pas."

"Toutes les bonnes choses—ou non, dépend du point du vue—ont une fin," proposa l'autre sénateur, faisant la moue. "Dis moi juste..."

"Hm ?"

"Arturo— _Arthur_. Comment il va ? Est-ce qu'il est en Italie, en ce moment ?"

"Il va bien. Il a hâte de vous voir traînés dans la boue sur Canale 5," répliqua l'autre, les yeux collés vers la porte. "C'est même plus la peine que j'aille causer à ton p'tit pote, hein ? Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Fin de l'enregistrement, quatre janvier. Cinq heures treize du matin."

Il laissa Capito croupir, seul.


	111. Elias & Merlin.

Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il erra dans les couloirs de la prison, les lumières jaunes et vertes lui donnant le tournis. La gerbe.

Des _putains_ d'accidents. Ils étaient tous morts parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là au bon moments, parce qu'ils avaient overdosé, certains par accident, parce qu'ils en avaient trop dit—

Il n'y avait aucun fil conducteur. Aucun plan pré-préparé. Ils étaient tous morts. Pour _rien_.

Ah si, si une seule avait été la victime d'un meurtre par préméditation. Évidemment, il aurait dû savoir. On se dit toujours ça, une fois tous les éléments de collectés, une fois qu'on y voit plus clair. On se dit 'merde, c'était évident ! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte !'

Sauf que ça n'était pas évident. C'était rien du tout. Juste des bouts d'informations dont on tentait de faire sens. Des excuses qu'on se trouvait.

La belladonna avait des relents d'amande amère, il l'avait lu et relu en consultant les archives des légistes qui s'étaient occupés de certains cadavres isolés. Cette putain d'amande, cette amande que Leodagan ne pouvait pas voir en photo.

Il avait dû la sentir quand sa mère est morte. Il était à ses côtés, il avait forcément dû la sentir. Goustan avait tué sa femme. Non. Que lui avait-il dit quand ils en avaient parlé ? Ah oui, son fils avait échangé son assiette avec celle de sa mère parce qu'il n'aimait pas un des aliments.

C'était lui qu'il avait tenté de faire crever. Le gosse. Le bâtard. Pas sa femme.

Leonius donna un coup de poing dans un mur, sentant quelque chose craquer et étouffant un sanglot de douleur. Pas celle à sa main, non, il avait besoin de cette douleur là, celle qui lui rappelait qu'il était là. Sur ses deux pieds. Vivant.

Il passa sa main intacte sur son visage, sentant les larmes glaciales strier sa peau sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

C'était tellement _injuste_.

* * *

Les réponses à ses questions étaient tout aussi amères, elles aussi. Comment avouer ça aux autres ? Comment dire à Venec que sa mère était morte parce qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec un type et que ce type là en particulier avait de la drogue sur lui ? Comment—comment Aelius le prendrait-il, savoir que son frère s'était fait tuer parce qu'il avait été contacté par Goustan qui lui demandait de lui procurer du poison ? Que s'il n'avait pas répondu, il serait toujours en vie ?

Il poussa difficilement la porte d'entrée de sa villa, accueillit par les trois autres hommes qui avaient l'air à l'affût des nouvelles du monde.

"Hé Leo," murmura Aelius, remarquant immédiatement ses yeux rougis. "Hé, _hé_ —"

Il le rattrapa alors que l'autre s'effondra contre lui, éclatant à nouveau en larmes, son visage enfoui dans les pans de sa veste, répétant sa litanie d'excuses sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait.

Arthur et Venec lui tirèrent une chaise et le second se procura un verre d'eau qu'il tint fermement entre ses mains, attendant que l'autre ne se calme pour lui tendre.

"Ils sont foutus," balbutia Leonius, riant sans joie. "Ça y est. C'est fini. Ils ont tout avoué."

Il leva la tête, regardant chacun des hommes d'une vision brouillée, ses yeux brûlants.

"Vous voulez tout savoir, je comprends. Je suis désolé," murmura t'il à nouveau, déglutissant alors que ses sanglots reprirent. "Laissez moi juste—juste cinq minutes et je—"

"C'est bon," répliqua doucement Aelius, posté à ses côtés, passant délicatement une main dans ses boucles. "On a le temps. Arthur a pris un avion pour demain matin huit heures. On a le temps," répéta t'il, abandonnant son dialecte napolitain.

"Je veux que vous sachiez," contra le sénateur en secouant mollement la tête. "C'est—c'est important."

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rêches, expirant en tremblant.

"Vous connaissez le terme de victoire à la Pyrrhus, je suis sûr."

* * *

Il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Bohort. Pour sa défense, l'épaule de Bohort était quand même _franchement_ confortable.

Puis il faisait chaud. Le chocolat chaud était bon. Leonius allait bien et sa randonnée lui avait retourné le cerveau—non, une sieste s'était imposée. Puis de toute façon il était bientôt dix heures du matin et il avait à peine dormi et tout son corps lui faisait mal. C'était même pas une sieste en vrai. C'était juste sa nuit.

"Leodagaaan," lui murmura quelqu'un à l'oreille, le souffle chaud le chatouillant et le poussant à plisser le nez et entrouvrir un œil. "Hé. Ça gaze ? Bien pioncé ?"

"Hein ?"

Caius lui faisait presque face, penché à l'envers au dessus de lui sur le rebord du canapé.

"Toi et Lancelot avez réquisitionné le canap' et le sofa respectivement, t'avais même pas enlevé tes pompes," rit l'ancien maggiore, s'écartant alors que l'autre se relevait en s'étirant. "Là ils sont partis au Département régler des trucs. Faudrait que tu m'aides à ranger l'appart."

"S'tu veux," marmonna le plus vieux, étouffant un bâillement et s'attelant à se faire une queue de cheval. "Je range quoi ?"

"Là vas y, passe les tasses," lança Caius en ouvrant le lave vaisselle, les calant les unes après les autres. "Papá et Leo vont bientôt rentrer d'Italie avec Arthur et Venec."

"Ah ouais ? C'était si rapide que ça ?" S'étonna Leodagan, faisant de l'ordre sur le canapé et réarrangeant les coussins.

"Apparemment Capito et Glaucia ont tout avoué d'un coup. Sans aucun regret ou quoi que ce soit," marmonna l'italien, haussant les épaules. "Il va tout expliquer au Département, moi je me suis réveillé pas longtemps avant toi, c'pour ça."

"Ça veut dire que c'est bientôt fini, c'est plutôt une bonne chose."

"Papá avait...pas l'air super heureux."

"Ah nan ?"

"Je crois qu'il chialait un peu au tel, ouais."

Caius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Ils ont sûrement atterri depuis un bail. On y va du coup ?"

"Dai dai," soupira le plus vieux, lui tapant dans le dos d'un geste amusé. "Tu conduis ?"

"Tu déconnes ?! J'suis beaucoup trop claqué."

"Allez, fais pas ta chienne."

"Non."

"Caius."

"Leodagan."

Ledit Leodagan jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux clés de voiture laissées sur le comptoir avant de s'en saisir rapidement, sprintant hors de l'appartement en l'ouvrant à distance, s'asseyant sur le siège passager et ayant la ferme volonté d'y rester.

"Sérieusement ?! T'abuses !" Protesta le plus jeune en prenant place derrière le volant, lui arrachant les clés des mains et allumant le contact. "Si on a un accident et qu'on crève c'est de ta faute."

"Roule-roule Camille," se moqua l'autre, fermant les yeux et se calant contre le dossier. "On a une réunion de la plus haute importance au Département voyons."

"T'es vraiment le pire."

"P't'être."

* * *

L'ambiance était en effet pas vraiment au beau fixe. En fait elle était _tout_ sauf au beau fixe. Les quatre de retour d'Italie tiraient des tronches de six pieds de long et Leonius était avachi sur une chaise, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Caius et Leodagan ne surent pas trop où se mettre.

"On attendait plus que vous," déclara Arthur à demi-voix, assis sur le rebord de la table. "Vous devriez vous asseoir vous tous, aussi. Surtout toi, Leodagan."

Le plus vieux se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, c'est à dire celle à côté de Bohort.

"Bien dormi ?" Lui murmura celui-ci, l'embrassant rapidement.

"J'ai le dos éclaté," répondit l'autre en souriant à moitié, reportant son attention et son sérieux sur son père. "Bon, c't'affaire ? Il paraît que c'est pas tout rose ?"

"Ils vont payer devant un tribunal," répondit vaguement Aelius, "è una buona cosa."

"J'ai déjà touché mot avec le cas de Brena Jovíc à Cornelia et Dioné quand nous étions encore en Italie, inutile de revenir sur Flavia Scaevus alors on va se concentrer sur ta mère et sur—sur Manilius," déclara Leonius.

Le maître d'armes releva immédiatement la tête.

"Accrochez vous," soupira Venec, "ça va être un putain de roller coaster.

* * *

"Ah, t'es réveillé."

"Je suis le premier surpris, faut pas croire," répondit tranquillement Elias, les yeux collés sur sa tasse de café. "Attends bouge pas."

Il se leva pour aller refermer la porte et assit le docteur sur le canapé, le calant confortablement entre les coussins.

"Là comme ça, ça va ?" Demanda t'il, fronçant les sourcils.

"Merci, c'est parfait. Les autres sont où ?"

"Bureau, ils sont en train de débriefer la situation."

"Merde, on devrait pas y aller ?"

"Nan. Enlève ta chemise."

_"ÇA VA PAS BIEN OUI ?!"_

"Je veux juste refaire ton bandage, tu l'as pas fait changer avant de sortir de l'hosto je parie," soupira Elias, fermant un œil à cause du bruit. "Faudrait pas que ça s'infecte."

Merlin le fixa avec de grands yeux, cramoisi.

"Merde, pardon."

"C'est rien."

"C'est juste—zut, je sais jamais avec toi," marmonna le docteur, le laissant le sortir de sa chemise. L'air de l'appartement était chaud mais il ressentit quand même des frissons de chair de poule sur sa peau. "T'es impossible à lire."

"Pardon ?" S'étonna sincèrement le légiste, s'éloignant quelques secondes puis revenant dans la pièce avec le kit complet de secours. "Comment ça j'suis 'impossible' à lire ?!"

"Y a cinq ans," commença l'autre, humectant ses lèvres, "quand t'étais bourré. Tu te souviens ?"

"...non ?"

"Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais bien. Tu as passé plus ou moins quinze ans à me rabaisser comme une sous merde et là tu t'es dis que c'était une bonne chose de me sortir ça !"

" _Ah_. Ouais je me souviens maintenant."

Elias avait, comment....envie de crever. Oui _voilà_ , très exactement ça.

Pourquoi bon _DIEU_ Merlin voulait-il reparler de ça ? Se rappeler de la sanglante réjection indirecte d'il y avait autant d'années, merci hein.

"Voilà. Puis tu t'es mis à être sympa avec moi. M'acheter de la putain de morue. Comment tu veux que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, hein ?!"

"Mais y a—Merlin, y a rien à comprendre. J'ai dis ça parce que je—j'étais beurré, d'accord ?" tenta misérablement l'autre, sachant pertinemment que c'était plutôt nul comme défense. "C'est...tout. Vraiment."

"Je te détestais tellement," soupira Merlin, secouant la tête. "Mais maintenant je sais pas, j'arrive pas à te haïr autant qu'avant. C'est très emmerdant."

"Okay écoute, je vais être franc," lâcha finalement Elias, passant la gaze autour du torse de l'autre, son nez effleurant son épaule. "Ouais. J'avais un truc pour toi. Et ouais, j'étais beurré et j'ai pas réfléchi. Mais on a pas besoin d'y revenir. De toute façon tu vas repartir dans la campagne et on pourra l'oublier, tu pourras m'oublier ou je sais pas quoi."

"Si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un je le traiterais pas de tous les noms," remarqua le docteur en se figeant. "Enfin, si, mais moins souvent. Puis je lui ferais comprendre que c'est pour rire. Pas pour le rabaisser."

"J'suis comme ça j'suis comme ça," marmonna l'autre en passant les bras dans le dos de l'autre, l'entourant de bandages avec habilité. "M'enfin voilà. Désolé. Autant que je sois clean avec toi, j'suppose."

"Regardez moi bien dans les yeux, Dr. de Kelliwic'h," s'agaça Merlin, se reculant brusquement en étouffant un grognement de douleur. "Dans. Les. _Yeux_."

"Quoi encore ?" S'inquiéta vaguement ledit docteur de Kelliwic'h, un peu trop perdu dans les iris très très bleues du médecin. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes yeux ?"

"Si je t'embrasse là par exemple, tu feras quoi ?"

Elias le fixa la bouche grand ouverte, n'arrêtant toujours pas de le fixer avec plus d'intensité que nécessaire.

"M'embrasse. Si tu m'embrasses."

"Par exemple, oui."

Le légiste sortit brutalement de sa transe pour à peine déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin, une main venant se loger dans le creux de son cou. Il s'écarta presque immédiatement, déglutissant avec nervosité.

"Alors comme j'aime dire, y a toujours deux solutions à un pr—oh d'accord d—"

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se fit tirer vers l'avant, sentant ses lèvres s'écraser bien plus brusquement contre celles de l'autre, sa bouche s'entrouvrant par pur réflexe. Il s'assura de ne pas s'appuyer vers l'épaule blessée et passa une main dans les cheveux argentés du médecin, calant celle de libre sur sa cuisse.

Il se détacha de lui sans un mot, leurs regards se croisant et se cherchant, cherchant une réponse et y trouvant toute la sincérité du monde.

Elias sourit doucement.


	112. “Ehi fratello !”

"Je me disais bien que tu serais là," murmura Bohort en ouvrant la porte du toit, s'arrêtant à côté de son partenaire. "Désolé, je m'en faisais, hum....je peux te laisser seul, si tu veux."

"Nan, reste," répondit Leodagan en haussant les épaules, entourant le bas de son dos de son bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. "Ça fait beaucoup à avaler, hein. Marrant d'me dire que j'ai failli y passer."

"Je suis désolé..."

"Je m'en doutais un peu, je suppose," soupira le plus vieux, regardant la ville en dessous d'eux, profitant de l'air glacial du milieu d'après-midi. "Comme on avait échangé de plats j'avais toujours eu une suspicion, j'ai envie d'dire."

Le commissaire prit sa main dans la sienne avant de suivre son regard, expirant lentement.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Oh, ça ne peut qu'aller. C'est passé, ça risque de me retomber à la gueule dans quelques jours à un moment aléatoire mais j'aurais Simba avec moi," rit Leodagan, fermant les yeux et relevant légèrement la tête. "J'aurais un truc à te dire."

"Oui ?"

"En rapport avec ma virée en forêt. C'est dingue alors si tu ne me crois, franchement je t'en veux pas."

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil.

"Tu as toute mon attention."

* * *

"Et maintenant _quoi_ ?" Lança Caius, une main appuyée sur sa joue scarifiée. "On attend le procès ? C'est long ces merdes, ça va prendre dix ans, tu parles..."

"On va presser les charges, s'assurer que tout soit mis en place dans les mois à venir," l'assura Leonius, prenant une gorgée de thé. "De toute façon ils vont plaider coupables, pas le choix. Mais j'y pense, tu risques de devoir te coller à un témoignage."

"Che cazzo..."

"J'ai une, ah, annuncio—annonce sì ? À faire," déclara alors son père, faisant la moue. "Je dois le dire."

Arthur et Venec se dévisagèrent.

"Tu veux pas attendre Leodagan ?" Demanda le premier.

"Je vais jamais oser dire," grimaça Aelius, secouant la tête. "Andiamo."

Il se leva d'un coup, se calant à côté de Leonius.

"Lui et moi on est, come dice, in una relazione."

Lancelot laissa retomber sa kapla d'un coup, le commissaire et son copain se mordirent les lèvres tant qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas éclater de rire, le reste du Département les fixait sans un mot, la mâchoire pendante.

"Attendez attendez—" commença Calogrenant, souriant de toutes ses dents. " _Vous_ , le père de Dagan—"

"Tutoie moi !" Protesta l'intéressé.

"Et _vous_ , le père de Caius. _Ensemble_."

"Sì," acquiesça le second avec fermeté, prenant la main du plus vieux dans la sienne comme l'avait fait Bohort quelques instants plus tôt. "Voilà."

"Donc vous êtes demi-frères," continua le capitaine chauve, pointant Caius du doigt.

"Oh putain. Leodagan va se trouver mal," lâcha Blaise en écarquillant les yeux, une main sur la bouche. "Il va y passer pour de bon cette fois !"

_"Hein."_

Le seul mot que l'ancien maggiore réussit à articuler avant de fermer les yeux, frottant ses paupières à répétition.

"Depuis quand tu as un truc pour Leonius ?!" S'écria t'il ensuite, pointant à son tour son père d'un air ahuri. "Depuis quand _TOI_ tu as un truc pour mon père ?!"

"On est de vieux amis et depuis tout ce temps, tu sais, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas," répondit Leonius avec un sourire éclatant, embrassant les jointures de la main de l'autre.

"Tant mieux si vous avez pu retrouver l'amour après tout ce temps," dit sincèrement le maître d'armes, effleurant son bracelet jaune. "Il n'y a rien d'plus beau à ça."

"Ooooh dio mio, oh dio mamma _mia_ ," s'affola Caius, se levant et tournant en rond. "Leodagan va péter un câble, je vous juste que je vais y passer les gars, il va pas être content—"

"Pas être content d'quoi ?" Demanda justement celui-ci en entrant, collé à Bohort, les deux le nez et les oreilles rouges. "Pourquoi vous tirez cette gueule tous ?"

"On est demi-frères je crois," s'étrangla l'ancien maggiore en lui lançant le regard le plus désolé au monde. "Ton père. Mon père. Tu complètes."

Leodagan jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes d'un air très peu surpris, hochant calmement la tête.

"Ah, ça y est vous avez arrêté de vous tourner autour ?"

_"CHE ?!"_

"COMMENT ÇA NOUS T—LEODAGAN TU _SAVAIS ?!_ " S'écria son père, plus qu'ahuri. "Comment tu—"

"Non mais t'as vu comment tu le fixes ?" Lui demanda t'il, faisant un geste du menton vers Aelius. "Dès que tu le regardais on aurait un chiot à qui on aurait donné des coups de pieds. C'est très parlant ce regard."

"Comment ça 'très parlant' ?" S'amusa Seli, s'adossant à un mur et croisant les bras.

"C'est le regard qu'il a passé quinze ans à m'envoyer," répliqua son ex-mari en pointant Bohort du pouce et recevant une légère claque derrière la tête. "Du coup j'ai l'œil maintenant. Enfin...que voulez-vous, hein. Tant mieux," déclara t'il tranquillement, souriant aux deux autres. "Toi en revanche," dit-il, se tournant vers Caius, "si tu m'appelles ne serait-ce qu'une fois par un dérivé du mot 'frère,' je te jure que s'en est fini de toi."

"Je comptais pas le faire," l'assura l'italien en ravalant sa peur, se rapprochant de Lancelot.

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps," répliqua le capitaine d'un air amusé, entourant les épaules de l'autre d'une main.

"Mon chevalier en armure blanche," pleurnicha Caius en envoyant un regard heurté à Leodagan, le poussant à lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tout ce qui est de passer sur le corps je vais laisser Lancelot s'en charger, hein," renvoya celui-ci. "Bon, avec Bohort on va rentrer."

"Je vais ranger l'appartement pour le lui laisser," acquiesça le commissaire, pinçant les lèvres. "Je repars demain matin."

"Tu peux pas rester un peu plus ?" Demanda Perceval d'une petite voix, sincèrement blessé. "On t'a pas du tout vu depuis que z'êtes revenus d'Italie."

"C'est compliqué à gérer sans un chef, un district," rit tristement Bohort, haussant les épaules. "Gauvain est déjà reparti chercher ses affaires, non ?"

"Avec Yvain oui, après que Leodagan nous ait fait son grand retour," ironisa Seli. "Ils sont rentrés et s'installaient chez l'asperge là, Guenievre avait la garde de Simba."

"Noté," lança Leodagan en tirant sur la main de son partenaire, les lèvres pincées en une moue. "On y va Bohort ? On y va ?"

"Au revoir alors," sourit une dernière fois Bohort, secouant la main. "Content de vous avoir rev—"

Chacun s'était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras, surtout son cousin, Arthur et Perceval qui n'étaient pas décidés à le lâcher.

"Tu viens passer le bonjour _quand_ tu veux," marmonna le second, reniflant disgracieusement.

"Ouais. Sinon il va être _ingérable_ ," approuva Blaise en lui faisant une accolade.

"Oh ça _va_ hein, si vous voulez si peu de moi je dis à Seli de rester. Allez, _Bohooort_."

"Oui, oui voilà," pouffa l'autre en le rejoignant, hochant la tête. "À—à je ne sais pas trop quand," déclara t'il avant de sortir pour de bon.

Le reste du Département le regarda partir avec peine.

"D'ailleurs," lâcha soudainement Arthur après un long silence, croquant dans un des sablés de Karadoc, "Verinus il s'est tiré de la Villa Aurelia à un moment."

"Tant mieux," répondirent d'une même voix les quatre italiens de la pièce.

* * *

"Ranger ?" Rit Leodagan de bon cœur, une main sur la hanche. "Ranger quoi, c'est tout vide ! Puis moi mes affaires sont dans ma—ohhh il faudra que j'aille chercher ma bagnole moi."

"Papa ?"

L'intéressé se retourna d'un coup, nez à nez avec Yvain et Gauvain, Simba trottinant à leurs côtés et se jetant sur lui dès qu'il le vit.

"Ah, c'est vous. Le déménagement ? Tout se passe bien ?"

"Trop ouf. On est trop trop tranquilles," répondit Yvain avec un grand sourire, regardant son père et Bohort avec de grands yeux.

"Bohort, ça t'embêtes si je te laisse avec eux pour le restant de l'aprèm et que je prends Simba ?" Demanda Leodagan en se tournant vers le commissaire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. "J'ai deux trois trucs à régler."

"Du tout," sourit l'autre. "Comme ça je peux leur dire au revoir."

"Au revoir ? Bohort, ne me dis pas que tu repars ?" S'exclama Gauvain, franchement peiné. "Mais..."

"Je vous expliquerai en chemin," proposa le plus vieux en embrassant une dernière fois l'ancien espion, les rejoignant d'un pas léger. "À ce soir !"

"À ce soir," répondit tranquillement l'autre, lui souriant vaguement, tapotant la tête du terre-neuve. Il les regarda s'éloigner avant de froncer les sourcils, soudainement très pris dans son but ultime. "Alors. Les pâtes carbonara."

* * *

"Alors tu repars pour gérer ton équipe ?" Demanda Yvain d'un air déçu, les mains dans les poches et le regard sombre. "Donc on te reverra pas ? Genre que dalle du tout ?"

"Mais si, quand même !" Rit Bohort en soufflant dans le vide, un fin nuage de froid s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. "J'essaierai de revenir pendant les vacances, les choses du genre."

"Donc toi et Leodagan," commença l'autre jeune adulte d'un air timide, "par rapport a la bague," expliqua t'il, gêné.

"Oh. Ah, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose mais promettez moi : pas un mot."

Les deux ados hochèrent la tête avec tout le sérieux du monde alors que le commissaire sortit la fameuse boîte en velours bleu-violet de l'intérieur de sa poche, l'ouvrant pour révéler l'anneau doré qui luisait de mille reflets.

"Putain de _merde_ ," souffla Yvain, les yeux écarquillés. "Me dis pas—"

"Si. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de quand," soupira Bohort, les laissant la regarder sous tous ses angles. "En tout cas, dans l'année à venir. Vous pensez—Yvain, tu penses qu'il serait prêt à..."

"Ah bah trop carrément. Nan mais _grave_ , Bohort. J'te jure," approuva le plus jeune, hochant furieusement la tête.

"Tu devrais voir comment il te regarde," soupira Gauvain, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le commissaire rangea la boîte dans sa poche intérieure, poussant un autre léger soupir.

"J'ai peur de le presser..."

"Il attend que ça," déclarèrent les deux autres d'un ton entendu, très peu impressionnés.

"Littéralement _que_ ça," continua Yvain. "Mais en attendant moi je veux profiter de toi avant que tu partes."

"Pareil," approuva Gauvain. "Nous pourrions aller au bois, comme il y a cinq ans," proposa t'il. "Nous n'avons pas Simba mais...."

"Excellente idée ! Dans le bois nous allons," sourit Bohort, inspirant avec une toute nouvelle sérénité.

"Ça va être trop fun," rit le fils de Leodagan, prenant son copain par le bras. " _Trop_ trop fun."

* * *

Ce fut, en effet, _trop_ trop fun.

Bohort se sépara d'eux non sans verser une larme, leur promettant de passer les voir aussi tôt que possible. Il remonta les marches de son immeuble à vitesse grand V, trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes alors qu'un arôme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'était répandu dans tout le couloir de son étage, le prenant par surprise. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et ses soupçons furent confirmés.

"Ah—b'soir," lâcha Leodagan en se précipitant vers lui, lui souriant d'un air fier en embrassant son front. "J'espère qu'ils ont pas été chiants."

"Jamais," protesta le plus jeune, retirant son manteau et le pendant derrière la porte d'entrée. "Je rêve ou..."

"Je t'avais dis que je te ferais mes pâtes carbo," acquiesça l'autre en le conduisant dans le salon, révélant une table parfaitement mise et un Simba affalé sur le canapé d'un air serein. "Puis comme tu pars demain..."

Bohort regarda la table puis le regarda lui, plus il regarda Simba puis la table puis lui encore une fois.

Puis il éclata en sanglots.

"Sérieusement, faire ça alors que je m'en vais, j'ai encore moins envie d'y aller maintenant," balbutia t'il, prenant le plus vieux dans ses bras et le serrant de toutes ses forces. "C'est merveilleux. C'est merveilleux-- _tu_ es merveilleux—" murmura t'il entre ses baisers, reniflant alors que l'autre l'installait à sa place. "Tu es absolument _merveilleux_."

"C'est—c'est quand même la moindre des choses, hein, bon, puis, voilà, quoi," répliqua Leodagan, ses oreilles se teintant de rouge. "Bref, hein."

"Qui est celui qui n'est pas habitué aux compliments, maintenant ?" Rit Bohort, effleurant sa joue au dessus de la table. "J'espère que ce soir aussi j'aurais le droit de rester dormir."

"Oh, tu sais, ça dépend," répondit l'autre en faisant la moue. "Le prix à la nuit est pas donné."

"Dis toujours."

Le plus vieux fit mine de réfléchir, son poing soutenant son menton.

"Un baiser."

"Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça..."

Le commissaire s'exécuta, souriant contre ses lèvres. Simba aboya et vint se caler près de leurs jambes sous la table, se frottant à ses maîtres d'un air ravi.

"Maintenant, gouttons cela," déclara t'il, prenant une bouchée conséquente de pâtes et mâchant d'un air penseur. "Hm-mm."

"Mais encore ?"

"Tu penses que tu tiens ton talent pour les plats de pâtes de ton sang italien ?"

"Je demande le divorce."

Bohort manqua de s'étouffer de rire avec ses tagliatelles, tapant sur son torse à plusieurs reprises.

"Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu maîtrisais vraiment les carbo..." lança t'il, hilare. "Et toi qui disais que devenir chef cuisinier n'était pas ton but..."

"Ça l'est toujours pas. Mais bon, tu sais, survivre en planque, hein..."

"Promets moi de te faire autre chose à manger que ça et des nouilles," rit le plus jeune, reprenant une portion de pâtes. "Parce que même si c'est délicieux, ça tous les jours c'est franch'ment pas sain...."

"Promis," dit l'autre en hochant la tête. "Enfin, j'essaierais, hein. J'suis pas Venec non plus. Ah...et dire que la dernière fois qu'on était chez l'autre à bouffer des carbos c'était y a cinq ans..."

"Le temps passe, je ne dirais pas vite parce que merde que je les ai senties passer ces années mais en tout cas...il passe."

"Tu penses qu'ils diraient quoi, les nous de cette époque s'ils nous voyaient ?"

"Moi je me demande ce que les nous de l'époque dont le centurion t'a parlé diraient."

Leodagan marqua un instant de pause, plantant vaguement son couteau dans une pâte, l'air absent. Finalement il leva la tête, souriant sincèrement.

"Je pense qu'ils s'raient rassurés."

"Rassurés ?" S'étonna l'autre, la bouche à moitié pleine.

"Qu'on se soit retrouvés. Je sais pas toi mais moi, peu importe l'époque je veux toujours être avec toi."

Bohort reposa sa fourchette et se tint légèrement plus droit, souriant à son tour.

" _Si_. Moi aussi je veux toujours avec toi."


	113. Badge quel badge ?

Si les découvertes avaient été amères, la victoire n'aurait pu être plus douce. Caius fut appelé à la barre une dernière fois en mai, un vendredi, le procès allait finalement être clos. Il allait finalement être clos après plus de trente-cinq ans d'injustices et de questions sans réponses, de morts sans vengeance et sans _paix_.

Venec et Leodagan étaient dans les tribunes du côté de l'ancien maggiore. Le premier avait lui même insisté pour mettre un costume—'je veux faire ça bien. Voir qui est à l'origine de ce qui m'a pris ma mère,' avait-il dit. Ça avait fait bizarre au second. Son cas était le même. Au mot près.

Il avait repensé aux mots de Meleagant et du centurion, étaient-elles réellement mortes pour suivre un destin tout tracé ? N'existait-il pas un univers où ils pourraient les voir vieillir à leurs côtés ? Cela en ferait-il un univers plus heureux ?

Capito avait tenu parole, lui et Sallustius avaient plaidé coupable. Glaucia et Procyon avaient été obligés de suivre, la tête basse et la bouche close. Les noms qui n'avaient eu de cesse d'être révélés pendant les cinq mois entraînèrent un bon nombre de hauts placés dans la boue, débarrassant bien trop de postes au goût du gouvernement italien, toujours à la merci de la mafia qui rôdait. Ils finirent en prison à vie, ou quelque chose du genre. Venec n'avait pas écouté la fin du procès, le visage strié de larmes collé contre l'épaule de Leodagan, la main de celui-ci dans la sienne.

Leonius avait été appelé à la barre.

Le corps de Tiberius Caecilius ne fut jamais retrouvé et personne ne posa de questions. Il avait longuement coulé dans la mer Méditerranée, son bourreau ayant insisté pour qu'on le garde vivant pour qu'il puisse au moins faire ce peu. Les mains et pieds liés il n'avait pas pu hurler, les cicatrices sur son corps calcinant sa chair nue et rougeâtre. Il avait vécu le martyr mais il était loin d'en être un—les cousins Cornelius dormaient mieux depuis qu'ils avaient assisté à sa noyade silencieuse.

Merlin avait décidé de revenir. 'C'est un peu répétitif à force, les vieux' avait-il justifié. Le fait qu'il souriait après une pique d'Elias qu'il lui rendait au double n'avait sûrement rien à faire avec sa décision, il insistait. Le Département réalisa qu'un médecin était bien plus pratique que deux légistes, l'un se chargeait des cadavres et l'autre se chargeait des gens : ils formaient une équipe dysfonctionnelle mais une équipe qui marchait et Arthur n'en demandait pas plus. Les gens étaient moins enclins à débouler dans la morgue sans prévenir après un malheureux incident qui impliquait les deux docteurs, un bureau et pas d'habits. Puis beaucoup de cris une fois que Caius avait commencé à s'excuser et à partir en courant, hilare.

Au sujet de Caius, lui et Lancelot avaient décidé déménager ensemble dans l'appartement du premier, celui qui avait vue sur le forêt. C'était plus rapide et simple que d'avoir à acheter des brosses à dents de rechange à chaque fois, puisqu'ils se débrouillaient pour systématiquement les perdre. L'italien avait insisté pour qu'ils les rangent de façon à faire un coeur. 'C'est cliché et pas très hygiénique.' 'Pourquoi ? Parce que le bout des brosses se touchent ?' 'Hm-mm.' 'Roh, je t'ai enfoncé ma langue dans la gorge et vice-versa, si j'avais la galle ça se saurait.'

Personne ne savait qui avait eu l'idée de merde de les mettre l'un en face de l'autre mais en tout cas, si Yvain et Gauvain ne suffisaient pas à embaumer l'air de douceur, de rose et de chamallow, les deux adultes virent en rajouter une couche. Ils s'envoyaient des regards languissants alors qu'ils étaient à moins de deux mètres de distance, jouaient des pieds sous la table de la façon la plus ridicule et stéréotypée possible, se croyaient malins et discrets en s'effleurant.

Arthur, s'il n'était pas coupable d'accueillir Venec dans son bureau un peu trop souvent, aurait trouvé ça absolument affligeant. 'Bof, aime et laisse aimer,' avait-il déclaré alors que Caius et Lancelot riaient comme des écolières à une photo que le premier montrait à l'autre. 'Lanc'lot a si, _si_ peu de goût en revanche. Ça m'attriste.'

Les visites de Leonius et d'Aelius se firent plus marquées, elles aussi. Le fils du second avait pris la maline habitude d'apostropher le premier avec un 'Ehi, come va beau papá ?' qui faisait tiquer Leodagan à tous les coups, le poussant à lever les yeux au ciel.

Le sénateur avait aidé au grand nettoyage du Sénat et de Rome en général. 'Les proscriptions mais du genre....pour la bonne cause,' avait-il un jour déclaré, complètement soûl. 'Nan okay ça marche pas pareil, mais voilà quoi.'

Puis il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'il était impossible d'échapper à la mafia, qu'alors qu'un seul trafic venait d'être démantelé un autre se créait en grandissait, que ça n'en finirait jamais. S'il pouvait aider, s'il pouvait aider ne serait-ce qu'un _peu--_ alors ça lui suffirait.

Leodagan et lui s'étaient retrouvés devant la tombe de Gillian le même jour, complètement par surprise. Ce fut la première fois que le père vit son fils incapable de refouler ses larmes et ce fut la première fois qu'il le prit dans ses bras, un peu hésitant mais décidé à faire bien. Ils s'étaient recueillis dans la solennité la plus totale. Aucun ne croyait en Dieu mais après le coup du centurion, ils se dirent qu'ils pourraient bien au moins croire au fait qu'elle serait sûrement heureuse en voyant ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Verinus faisait des réapparitions de temps à autre par dessus l'épaule de Venec, ne restant jamais bien longtemps. Ils l'appréciaient tous un peu plus, pour une raison qui leur échappait. Peut être parce qu'il avait sauvé Leodagan.

Ouais, c'était sûrement ça.

Celui qui venait plus souvent, moins que son beau père mais plus que le guide touristique, c'était Bohort. Il était revenu pour les événements importants et quand son travail ne l'en empêchait pas, c'est à dire pour la fête des fiançailles d'Yvain et de Gauvain, (Seli et Guenievre avaient pleuré, Galessin aussi,) ou le mariage de Rohan et d'Emilian (il avait été incapable de calmer son rire en voyant une bouteille de champagne sur laquelle était collée l'inscription 'félicitations aux mariés' sur une des tables et avait entraîné son partenaire dans son hilarité.)

Outre ça, il continuait de gérer son département d'une main de fer dans un gant....peut être pas dans un gant de velours, Leodagan avait bien trop déteint sur lui après toutes ces années, mais l'avoir de retour et l'avoir pour lui tout seul l'avait bien plus adouci, ce qui avait surpris ses subordonnés. 'Oh mon dieu, félicitations m'sieur ! Qui est l'heureuse personne ?' avait demandé sa capitaine, sincèrement heureuse pour lui. 'Vous connaissez le Département K ?' 'Celui qui gère les cold cases internationales ?' 'Celui-ci même. Hé bien c'est son patron, l'heureux élu.'

Il avait éclaté de rire en voyant leurs visages ahuris et avait promis de le leur ramener un jour, _peut être_ , s'il était de passage. 'Mais n'y comptez pas trop, il est du genre mauvais poil.' 'Pire que vous ?' Avait plaisanté un lieutenant, souriant malicieusement en plissant les yeux. 'Bien pire,' avait répliqué son supérieur en lui rendant son regard.

Arthur et Venec étaient...hé bien, ils étaient Arthur et Venec. Les découvertes des raisons de la mort de la mère de l'italien l'avait plongé dans une profonde détresse, les raisons de la mort de son mentor et de son meilleur ami n'ayant pas arrangé les choses pour l'autre. Ils s'estimaient chanceux de pouvoir aussi bien communiquer entre eux et ces événements ne firent que leur prouver. Venec avait décidé que ce dont ils avaient besoin était des vacances. Des putains de vacances au chaud et au beau. Ils passèrent l'été en Espagne, une note de téléphone remplie des meilleures adresses grâce de Calogrenant.

Arthur revint quasi-vanille fraise, Venec revint avec un bronzage parfait.

'Faut que je pense à mettre la clim dans l'openspace commun,' avait alors décidé le premier. 'Je viens de me rendre compte que la chaleur est absolument insoutenable.'

'On a qu'à faire des travaux d'expansion,' approuva son cousin, les bras croisés. 'Comme c'est l'été, on aura qu'à bosser en sous-sol, il fait frais.'

'Et y a du whiskey dans les doubles fonds des tiroirs,' avait ajouté Caius en passant à côté, l'air de rien.

Alors ils avaient retapé le département.

D'accord, pas eux directement, ils n'avaient pas que ça à foutre, ils avaient employé des gens, évidemment. Tout cela étant que les nouvelles pièces étaient bien plus grandes, la seule à laquelle ils n'avaient pas touché étant celle avec la table ronde. Breccan s'était suffisamment bien débrouillé comme ça, pas besoin d'y revenir.

Le bureau de Bohort était resté vide, Calogrenant ayant à présent le sien. Lancelot avait préféré rester dans l'espace commun. 'Hein ? Oui, c'est pour être avec Caius.'

Un an passa, il passa lentement mais il fut bien plus heureux que les cinq précédents.

* * *

"Allô ?"

[Hé. Ça va chez vous ?]

"Comme sur des roulettes. Toi ?"

[Écoute, jamais mieux.]

"Ils te font pas trop chier ?"

[Non mais ils insistent pour te voir, et comme apparemment ils veulent te voir pour de vrai, ils acceptent pas les photos et vidéos.]

"Parce que t'as des photos et des vidéos de moi ?"

[Je te filme quand tu dors.]

"Quoi ?!"

[Je déconne. Mais tu vas être obligé de venir au bout d'un moment.]

"C'est ça.”

[Joyeuse Saint Valentin, au fait, tu m’as prévu quelque chose ?] rit l’autre à l’appareil, jouant avec son alliance.

“Parce que tu t’appelles Valentin ?” répliqua son interlocuteur en se moquant de lui, levant les yeux au ciel.

[Tu t’appelles pas romantique non plus.]

“C’est con que tu as pas pu revenir pour cette fois...”

[Ah, que veux tu, je suis terrassé de travail...toi aussi d’ailleurs, non ?]

“M’y fais pas penser....j’vais te laisser, j'ai une conférence à donner, ça va être chiant."

[Ah, dans la salle du hall Continental ?]

"Ouais."

[Fais gaffe à la marche en entrant. Je t'aime.]

"Merc—attends quoi ?"

L’autre raccrocha, le faisant soupirer profondément. Il rangea son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, trottinant vers l'entrée du bâtiment K, haut de fier, légèrement bleuté, ressemblant vaguement à une tour de guet.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et n'y trouva pas son badge.

Et merde.


	114. Insorenare. Fin du Second Acte.

_"_ Mais puisque je vous dis que je _bosse_ ici !"

"Désolé m'sieur," répliqua un type qui n'avait pas la trentaine, secouant la tête avec fermeté. "L'accès à la salle du hall est strictement réservé aux membres. Pas de badge et impossible de rentrer."

"Ouais et puis c'est le chef du Département K qui est maître de conférence aujourd'hui, je veux pas rater ça !" Protesta son collègue, jetant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle. "Ses sessions sont toujours remplies et j'ai dû acheter une place en échange à un pote," continua t'il. "Ce mec est une légende et son département aussi, il parait qu'il a dû sortir en planque pour démanteler un réseau de mafieux !"

"Et même qu'il parait qu'il est secrètement marié."

_"Quoi ?!"_

"Ah mais c'est les rumeurs qui courent, m'sieur."

Leodagan les dévisagea un par un, la bouche entrouverte.

"Vous êtes nouveaux ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête.

"Et vous l'avez jamais vu ?"

Ils firent non de la tête.

"D'accord."

Le plus vieux des trois posa les mains sur ses hanches, expirant lentement avant de pincer l'arête coupée de son nez. Il aurait pu être énervé, honnêtement. Mais pourquoi être énervé quand il avait l'occasion de les ridiculiser devant tout une foule de leurs collègues ? _Ça_ ça lui semblait quand même vachement plus marrant.

"Et la conférence commence quand ?" Demanda t'il tranquillement, accordant un intérêt tout particulier à ses ongles.

Le premier homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'autre suivant son regard.

"Dans d—oh merde, ça a commencé !"

"Mais y a personne sur l'estrade ?!"

Leodagan serra les lèvres en faisant la moue, leur lançant un regard très peu impressionné.

"Il est peut être en retard," proposa t'il avec sarcasme, regardant à son tour à l'intérieur de la salle.

"Il parait qu'il est super ponctuel comme type," le recala le second homme, sûr de lui. "D'un côté quand on a son job, j'pense qu'il faut l'être."

"Ah _ouais_ ," s'intéressa l'ancien espion, hochant la tête avec un sourire qui ne renvoyait que rage. "Allez, dégagez et rentrez," s'agaça t'il finalement, les poussant sans ménagement et rentrant dans la pièce d'un pas assuré, faisant en effet attention à la marche cassée alors qu'il descendait, chaque personne présente se levant immédiatement.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, confus et un peu bêtes. L'homme qu'ils avaient stoppé monta sur l'estrade d'un air parfaitement détendu, s'accoudant au pupitre.

"Il faudra m'excuser du retard, j'ai paumé mon badge et nos amis ici-bas," il pointa les nouveaux, debout dans une allée entre les sièges, "ne m'ont pas laissé rentrer."

Des rires retentirent des quatre coins de la salle et Leodagan remarqua qu'Arthur le fixait d'un air amusé au premier rang, Calogrenant et Caius à ses côtés.

"Maintenant. On m'a demandé de vous donner ce cours sur les situations d'otage et honnêtement ça m'emballe pas des masses. Donc ouvrez grands les oreilles et prenez vos notes, je me répéterai pas cent fois. Mieux, je me répéterai pas tout court en fait."

Yvain et Gauvain se tapèrent du coude dans les côtes d'un air entendu, hochant la tête.

"Bien. _Commençons_."

* * *

"Moi j'ai paaas compris les trois quart du truc," lança son fils alors que plusieurs personnes venaient remercier son père, confus. "Mais c'était classe, comment t'avais trooop la classe !"

"Ça a tout de même fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs," soupira son fiancé, la tête sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi z'êtes venus vous aussi ?" S'étonna Leodagan, faisant un signe de la tête à la dernière personne qui n'était pas du Département K, laissant la pièce vide sauf pour eux, acceptant ses éloges sans trop y prêter attention. "Il est où Simba ?"

"Là. Alors, tu ne t'es pas ramassé sur la marche à ce que je vois," lança une voix depuis la porte, tenant fermement la laisse en cuir vert du terre-neuve. "C'est déjà ça."

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

"Surprise !" Rit Bohort en descendant en trottinant, défaisant la laisse et l'enroulant autour de son poing. "J'ai réussi à me libérer."

Leodagan le fixa quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers lui, l'étreignant avec une joie qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher, le soulevant légèrement et leur faisant faire un tour sur eux même.

"Hé bah, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus," marmonna t'il, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. "Ça doit bien faire deux mois, d'puis le jour de l'an."

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué," sourit le commissaire en passant une main dans ses boucles, saluant les autres de celle qui était libre. "Sympa la conférence, tu me fais un peu penser à Leonius quand tu parles."

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné tiens," railla l'autre en se détachant de lui, caressant Simba. "Comment ça se fait que tu as pu—hé, t'es arrivé quand ?"

"Ce matin, tu te doutes que c'est plus rapide en avion," répondit Bohort avec fierté. "J'ai dû passer faire quelques trucs."

"On a qu'à remonter," proposa Arthur en les dépassant, souriant à l'homme au manteau vert d'un air entendu. "Pour les...trucs."

"Hm-mm. Tout à fait."

Si Leodagan avait fait l'effort de regarder autre part que dans les jolis yeux noirs de son partenaire, peut être aurait-il réalisé qu'ils se comportaient tous étrangement. Malheureusement il semblait bien trop occupé à l'idée de le dévisager avec tout l'amour du monde pour faire gaffe au reste.

Calogrenant fut ravi de rencontrer la manifestation humaine de l'expression 'avoir de la merde dans les yeux.'

Ils remontèrent les marches une par une, faisant à peine attention à où ils allaient. Arthur ouvrit finalement la porte de l'openspace, révélant le reste des membres du département puis Aelius, Leonius, Cornelia et Venec, assis tranquillement au milieu de la pièce en rond, pris dans une partie de jeu de cartes aux règles incompréhensibles.

"Oh ! Le voilà," sourit celle-ci, se relevant pour aller planter deux baisers sonores sur les joues de Leodagan. "Comment tu vas ?"

"Bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?" S'étonna t'il, trop surpris pour réagir aux accolades.

"Je les ai invités," expliqua Bohort, passant à côté de lui et en s'arrêtant devant son bureau. "C'est important."

"De quoi, la Saint Valentin ?" Lâcha sincèrement le plus vieux, penchant la tête sur le côté. "Attends."

Il regarda le commissaire puis le bureau derrière lui.

"Attends attends _attends_ —"

"Je suis de retour au Département K," lança Bohort avec un immense sourire. "Ça fait trois mois que j'en parle avec ma propre unité et même là je n'étais pas sûr que cela se fasse. Donc au final nous nous sommes arrangés et....voilà. J'ai démissionné pour revenir ici."

Leodagan referma la bouche d'un air un peu bête, clignant des yeux à répétition, jetant un regard confus et rempli d'espoir au reste.

"Vous _saviez_ _?_ "

"On a su c'matin," indiqua son fils, fier d'avoir gardé le secret. "Quand il est venu amener ses affaires."

"Et comme tu es allé à la conférence directement," expliqua Calogrenant, "tu l'as pas vu. C'était un peu le but, une surprise quoi."

"Alors t'es vraiment de retour," murmura l'ancien espion, s'approchant de son partenaire, le regard incertain. "Et tu repars plus ?"

"Plus jamais," répondit l'autre sur le même ton, une infinie douceur dans la voix alors qu'il posa une main sur sa joue. "Je reste."

 _"FAITES PÉTER LE CHAMPAGNE !"_ Cria Venec alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, bloqués contre la porte du bureau. "Aujourd'hui les gars, on _FÊTE_ ça !"

"D'ailleurs," remarqua Bohort, s'écartant à peine de Leodagan pour se tourner vers Leonius, "encore merci. Pour la Villa Felicis."

"La quoi ?" S'étonna son partenaire, peu intéressé et le tirant légèrement vers lui.

"On va faire une teuf à Naples dans la baraque de vacances à papy," expliqua Yvain avec satisfaction, grimaçant alors que la mousse du champagne débordait de son verre. "J'sais plus trop quand."

"Je propose demain après midi," lança Caius, hochant la tête à répétition. "Le temps qu'on prenne l'avion et tout, comme ça on fête ça maintenant ici et ensuite, pouf....fiesta de malades."

"Je suis aussi d'accord," approuva le second commissaire.

"On vote," déclara Arthur, levant la main qui ne tenait pas sa coupe bien en l'air. "Qui pour faire ça ?"

Tous l'imitèrent.

"Alors c'est décidé," rit Leonius, une main calée dans le dos d'Aelius.

"On est invités aussi ?" Demanda Perceval en se pointant du doigt avec Karadoc, "on a pas aidé pour votre frère."

"Qui a aidé pour le coup de Dorin ?" Protesta le maître d'armes, arquant un sourcil. "Et pour les soutenir le temps que Merlin arrive ? Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse," déclara t'il, haussant les épaules.

"J'ai tellement hâte de boire à en oublier mes soucis," soupira Blaise d'un air rêveur. "Vous avez pas idée."

"P't'être que cette fois aussi tu me feras ta déclaration une fois beurré," railla Merlin en embrassant la mâchoire du légiste. "Ce serait marrant tiens."

"Oh, s'est arrivé _UNE_ fois," grinça Elias en levant les yeux au ciel, incapable de réprimer un minuscule sourire. "Tu vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, connard ?"

"Bof."

"Ah bah merde dis donc, je pensais vraiment pas que tu reviendrais," murmura Leodagan contre les lèvres du plus jeune, pressé entre lui et la porte. "Sérieusement."

"Joyeuse Saint Valentin," s'amusa l'autre en plissant le nez. "Tu penses que tu pourrais me faire les nouilles ce soir ?"

"Si c'est si gentiment demandé..."

"Le mec de la bouffe est là !" Prévint Caius en se levant, récupérant les boites de nourriture avec Lancelot.

"Qui est le cinglé qui a commandé de la morue ?" s'étonna justement celui-ci, tenant le sachet loin de lui.

"Ça serait moi," rit le médecin en levant la main.

"Non è un insulto ?" S'étonna Aelius en regardant Leonius, honnêtement étonné.

"En français, tout est une insulte si on fait des efforts," répondit l'autre en souriant.

"Ovviamente..."

Les discussion embranchèrent rapidement sur quel pays faisait les meilleures pizza, le père de Caius devant admettre au regret de tous que son temps aux États-Unis lui avait sincèrement appris à apprécier la deep dish pizza de Chicago. Jamais son fils et Karadoc n'eurent l'air aussi offensés.

Le soleil tombait alors que les dernières boites et bouteilles se vidaient, certains aidant à nettoyer le bazar. Une fois la pièce plus ou moins remise en ordre et chacun ayant dessoûlé, ils commencèrent à vider les lieux, pressés de préparer leurs affaires pour le départ à Naples. Seuls Leodagan et Bohort restèrent, plongés dans un silence confortable.

"Tu te souviens quand tu m'as embrassé ?" Lança alors le second, le regard dans le vide, appuyé à un bureau. "Après t'être fait la malle de l'hôpital."

"Plutôt, ouais. Pourquoi ?" Demanda l'autre en s'asseyant à ses côtés, levant les yeux vers lui. "Nostalgique ?"

"Je suis un peu nerveux aussi," avoua le plus jeune, se levant pour aller chercher son manteau. "Non non, ne bouge pas."

"Ça ne va pas ?"

"Si. _Si_ au contraire c'est juste—non, reste assis," le pria Bohort en déglutissant, jouant avec la boîte, dos à lui. "J'ai simplement—ah, c'est juste—."

Il se retourna, les mains dans le dos. Leodagan le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et il n'était pas trop sûr de s'il devait pleurer immédiatement ou pas. Il se planta devant celui qui était tranquillement assis et qui ne se doutait de rien.

Il tomba sur un genou, sous le coup de l'émotion, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, dévoilant l'écrin en velours et la bague qu'il contenait. L'ancien espion manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

"Tu te fous de ma _gueule_."

"Non."

"C'est—le nom du bijoutier. C'est celui de Matera. En Italie. Y a un an."

Bohort déglutit une seconde fois, tentant de défaire le nœud dans sa gorge.

"Quand tu...quand tu es reparti à l'hôtel. Bon, hé bien moi je suis retourné à la bijouterie. Je—il fallait absolument que je le fasse, tu vois, et—et je voudrais, comment—hum, te—te poser une question."

L'autre sourit doucement, une main entourant sa jambe relevée sur le siège.

"Pose la," murmura t'il, n'osant même plus parler à voix haute. "J't'écoute."

Le plus jeune inspira, fixant partout sauf devant lui, parfaitement paniqué.

"Je—tu—ah..."

" _Hé_."

Leodagan posa deux doigts sous son menton, le faisant le regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est juste moi. Tout ira bien."

Bohort hocha la tête en reniflant, humectant ses lèvres et reprenant.

"Comme nous l'avions dit, je...peu importe l'époque ou—ou les circonstances, je sais que je veux être à tes côtés. Autant de fois que possible, autant de _temps_ que possible, pour _toujours_ alors—alors Leodagan...tu voudrais bien de moi ?"

Il sentit soudainement l'autre l'embrasser avec toute l'intensité possible, encadrant son visage de ses mains avec toute la douceur du monde, hochant la tête avec ferveur et faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

"À ton avis ?" Répliqua t'il en riant, la bague glaciale contre sa peau brûlante, éclairée par le soleil couchant et se reflétant sur leurs habits, les teintant d'or. "Évidemment que je veux bien de toi. Toujours. Pour _toujours_."

L'écarlate de leur lien se mêla aux rayons de l'astre du jour, scellant leur promesse.


	115. Les Sénateurs, II. Acte III.

“J’ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle,” lança Caius en entrant dans l’openspace, les bras chargés de viennoiseries qu’il déposa sans délicatesse sur son bureau. “Je commence par laquelle ?”

“La bonne ?” Demanda Arthur, affalé sur sa chaise, proche d’un des radiateurs. “Qu’on commence novembre avec du baume au cœur ?”

“Ça dépend, la mauvaise nouvelle est à un niveau plus élevé que la bonne ou pas ?” Répliqua Lancelot en prenant un croissant, le trempant dans son café. Le silence de son copain le fit grimacer. “Ah.”

“La bonne c’est que le département dans lequel j’étais à l’époque a été repris en main par Papinius.”

“Qui ?”

“Un ami de la caserne,” répondit tranquillement le commissaire en rouge, mordant dans un chausson au pommes. “C’est bien ça, j’suis content pour lui. C’était un peu le bizuté continuel, en fait....je me suis fais engueuler parce que j’ai pas voulu le foutre au sol une fois à un entraînement, l’était fragile le pauvre. Pas capable de faire plus de deux pompes. Bref. La mauvaise ?”

“Leonius et Capito ont disparu.”

* * *

_“Hein ?”_

[Ton père. Disparu. Capito. Disparu.]

Leodagan se redressa d’un coup, jetant le peu de thé qui restait dans sa tasse avec une panique non dissimulée.

“C’est une _blague ?!_ ” S’écria t’il, alertant Bohort qui sortit de la salle de bain à toute vitesse, sa brosse à dent légèrement tachée du sang de ses gencives. “Putain, c’est quoi cette merde ?!”

“Leodagan ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” S’inquiéta le plus jeune, crachant le reste de son dentifrice dans l’évier de la cuisine.

“C’est mon père,” lâcha l’autre, blanc comme un linge. “Et Servius Capito. Ils ont disparu.”

“Comment ?!”

“La dernière fois qu’on a parlé il allait lui payer une visite en prison à sa demande,” répondit son fiancé en raccrochant, visiblement consterné mais moins qu’à ce dont on se serait attendu. “Parce que Capito avait reçu le bonjour de, devine qui ?”

Bohort se contenta d’hausser un sourcil.

_“Meleagant !”_

“Oh.”

“Tout à fait ! Et devine ce dont il lui a parlé ?”

“Ce n’est quand même pas de la forêt....”

“TOUT JUSTE ! Souviens toi, ils se voyaient avec Sallustius, à Rome.”

“Ah, oui. Les réunions que Verinus avait réussi à capturer sur son téléphone ?”

Leodagan hocha la tête, soudainement plus confus qu’autre chose. Il s’en faisait pour son père, d’accord, mais il le savait plus que capable. S’il s’était laissé entraîner dans une machination de Capito alors il savait ce qu’il faisait. Enfin, il l’espérait.

“Et Aelius ?” S’inquiéta alors le plus jeune, allant reposer sa brosse à dents dans un verre de la salle de bain. “C’est lui qui a prévenu son fils, je suppose ?”

“Ouais. La prison a été fermée pour inspection totale et passage en revue des caméras mais rien, apparemment. C’est comme s’ils s’étaient volatilisés.”

Ils se dévisagèrent, plus concernés par le fait qu’ils avaient l’impression d’en savoir trop que par le fait que les deux sénateurs s’étaient fait la malle.

“Nous devrions en faire part au reste de l’équipe,” déclara le commissaire à voix basse, effleurant son menton d’un air penseur. “Puis repartir dans cette forêt.”

“C’est pas toi qui voulait pas que j’y refoute les pieds ?” Ironisa l’autre avec un demi-sourire, s’étirant mollement. “T’as raison. Ils risquent de nous prendre pour des cinglés en r’vanche, j’en avais parlé qu’à toi et lui.”

“Je suis sûr qu’ils tenteront d’être compréhensifs.”

* * *

“De _**QUOI ?!”**_

“Et voilà...”

Arthur secouait la tête à répétition, fixant le fond de sa tasse de café où flottaient les maigres restes de la poudre, semblant y chercher les réponses à toutes ses questions.

“Tu te rends compte de ce dont tu nous causes ?” Approuva Calogrenant en fronçant les sourcils, massant sa tempe. “Pardon, hein, mais moi j’ai du mal à y croire. Ça fait beaucoup pour un lundi matin huit heures.”

“Puis comment ça un _romain_ ?” Continua Lancelot en se rapprochant de son copain, ne remarquant pas que son expression s’était assombrie. “Un centurion qui lui ressemblait ?”

“Trait pour trait,” soupira Leodagan, accoudé à un bureau. “Enfin, il avait l’air un peu plus....marqué.”

“Marqué ?”

“Savez, quand il nous arrive des couilles dans la vie ça se voit au visage,” expliqua t’il, haussant les épaules, pointant le sien d'un geste équivoque. “Bon, bah là c’était pareil. Il avait l’air fatigué et un peu à bout. Mais sinon, le même que toi,” déclara t’il en pointant son demi-frère. “Mêmes cicatrices, même coupe, tout.”

“Je suis pas...”

“C’est ridicule de tergiverser,” déclara le maître d’armes, se levant d’un coup. “Si tu en es si sûr il suffit d’y aller. De voir ça de nos yeux.”

“Ah mais je suis tout à fait pour,” protesta son supérieur en ouvrant les bras par défense.

“Caius enfin— _moi_ ,” commença lentement Caius, prenant enfin la parole, “le centurion que tu as rencontré.”

“Oui ?”

“Il t’a dit qu’on était morts ? Vers l’époque de Romulus Augustulus ?”

Leodagan hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot.

“Mais d’une mort—d’une mort atroce ou— _cazzo_ , il a pas précisé ?”

“Nan. Désolé,” soupira le plus vieux, faisant la moue. “Il a dit que notre...c’était quoi son expression ? Ah, notre rôle c’était de pas faire les mêmes conneries qu’eux. Donc je suis pas sûr qu’ils aient eu une belle fin de vie.”

Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, le cœur de Lancelot se serra.

“On va pas tous se ramener dans une putain de forêt,” protesta faiblement Blaise en pinçant l’arrête de son nez aquilin, à moitié allongé sur un siège à roulettes. “On aura l’air fins.”

“Nous pouvons y aller à tour de rôle,” proposa Bohort en tapotant la gomme de son critérium sur sa feuille avec anxiété. “Par petits groupes.”

“Camillus—je vais l’appeler comme ça pour le différencier de toi,” lança son fiancé en pointant l’ancien maggiore, “m’a dit que ça dépendrait de qui serait envoyé. Donc je me dis, peut être qu’en fonction de qui fout les pieds là bas on aura quelqu’un d’autre.”

“Malin,” acquiesça son cousin. “On repartit ça comment ? Par affinités ? Par personnes qu’il a mentionné ?”

Leodagan passa la langue sur ses dents, hésitant à tout dire. Il décida que pour une fois, les malentendus était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

“Il a dit ‘j’espère que Lancelot ne vous a pas trahi cette fois,’” avoua t’il, baissant légèrement la tête. “Donc Meleagant a définitivement quelque chose à faire là dedans.”

“C’est pour ça qu’il était aussi déçu de moi,” railla le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux. “C’était ça ? Tu penses que c’était pour ça que j’ai eu cette....cette poussée de, ah, cette envie de protéger le département ?”

“Peut-être que ça aussi un rapport avec Verinus qui sauve Leodagan,” remarqua Arthur. “Ces espèces d’impulses, euh, sentimentales, je dirais ?”

“Faisons d’abord les groupes,” trancha Michel en secouant la tête. “Merlin et Elias sont arrivés ?”

“Nan. Ils sont en RTT aujourd’hui.”

“Moi je vais avec Bohort,” déclara Leodagan d’un ton sans appel en prenant sa main dans la sienne. “Non négociable.”

“Je pense que c’est mieux que j’y aille avec toi, Lance,” continua le commissaire au pull rouge.

“Je pense aussi. Caius ?”

“Michel et Blaise ont qu’à m’accompagner,” proposa l’italien d’un air qui se voulait peu affecté. “Deux groupes de deux et un trio. Ça vous va les gars ?” Demanda t’il, se tournant vers ses deux acolytes.

“Je suis pas sûr qu’on ait notre mot à dire,” grinça le quartier maître. “Donnez moi une seconde,” soupira t’il, sortant de la pièce.

“Peut être qu’il est plus prudent que nous y allions en premier,” dit Bohort en jetant un coup d’œil à son fiancé d’un air entendu, “vu que Leodagan a déjà...? L’expérience...? De la forêt....?”

“Logique. Avec un peu de chance vous croiserez quelqu’un d’autre.”

“P’t’être même une famille qui fait un picnic,” se moqua le maître d’armes.

“Sauf que le réseau passe pas, comment on fait pour rester en communication ? Blaise va pas ramener tout son matos ?” Demanda Caius, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

“Talkie walkies,” s’exclama le grand chauve en revenant, une sacoche entre les bras. “Et cette fois.”

Il fixa Bohort, Arthur et Calogrenant.

“Si qui que se soit _merde_ avec la communication...”

“Moi je viens pas,” lui fit remarquer l’autre capitaine, levant les mains devant lui. “De toute façon, je doute que qu’qu’se soit au goût du jour.”

“Ta gueule,” se moqua Leodagan en se saisissant de deux talkie-walkie, calant le sien à sa ceinture. “De toute façon c’est juste en-dessous de chez toi,” dit-il, pointant Caius du menton. “Z’avez pas besoin de moi pour vous y conduire ?”

“No no, c’est parfait.”

“J’arrive pas à croire qu’on fait ça, on va se retrouver comme des cons dans le vieux château abandonné,” s’agaça Arthur en tirant sur une de ses courtes mèches brunes. “Le club des cinq mais sans Simba, bonjour la rep.”

“On y va nous,” l’informa Bohort en toussotant.

“Ouais, ça marche. Bonne chance et à toute,” soupira Caius. “Faites gaffe à vous. Auguri.”

Ils redescendirent au parking en vitesse, passant le trajet dans un silence confortable. Le plus vieux était visiblement décidé à comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé et vite puisqu’il avait dépassé les limites de vitesse un peut trop souvent au goût de l’autre. En sortant de la voiture, le commissaire se prit à frissonner et resserra son manteau vert contre lui.

“Heureusement qu’il fait jour, de nuit j’aurais pas pu....”

“Parle pas trop vite,” marmonna Leodagan, levant la tête avec une main en visière devant son visage. “Ça se couvre.”

“Déjà ? La météo annonçait un ensoleillement total aujourd’hui...”

L’autre se tut soudainement, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils froncés.

“Nan. Je dis des conneries, ça se couvre pas.”

Le plus jeune n’aurait pas pu paraître plus confus s’il avait ne serait-ce que tenté.

“Ça se couvre pas, Bohort. C’est la nuit qui _tombe_.”


	116. Les Festivités.

“Je sais que c’est surprenant que je dise ça mais franchement je pense que c’est pas une super bonne idée,” commença Caius en s’étirant, passant une main dans dans ses cheveux.

“De toute façon moi j’y crois pas à tout ça,” déclara Blaise avec un calme que le reste de la troupe lui enviait. “Sérieusement ? Un autre Caius ? Rome ? Un autre monde ? Époque ? Ça passe pas, désolé.”

“Moi j’aimerais croire Leodagan quand même,” soupira Arthur alors qu’il jouait avec son talkie-walkie. “C’est pas son genre de déconner sur des trucs pareils et surtout c’est étrange que son père et que Capito aient disparu des radars. À ce point là, je veux dire.”

“C’est vrai que Leonius aurait jamais fait ça à papá. Ou moi. Ou nous, quoi.”

“Attendons quand même ce que le duo de choc a à nous en d—“

[Vous copiez ?]

“Quand on parle du loup,” ironisa Michel, levant les yeux au ciel.

[Je prends ça pour un oui. Je sais que ça va pas vous surprendre mais avec cette mission on risque de chier dans la colle,] lança Leodagan à travers la communication, la voix légèrement grésillante. [Par exemple, là, il fait quel temps chez vous ?]

“Quoi chez nous ?”

[Répondez juste,] s’agaça le plus vieux dont on pouvait entendre les sourcils froncés depuis là où il était. [Sinon je vais vraiment me foutre en rogne.]

“Beau,” marmonna Blaise en jetant un coup d’œil à la fenêtre. “Soleil haut dans le ciel, le ciel qui est du coup assez dégagé, très bleu, euh, pas de nua—“

[Je veux pas le bulletin météorologique, connard. Ici il fait nuit.]

“NUIT ?!” S’écria le commissaire en rouge, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. “Il est même pas midi !”

[Bah ouais. Donc si ça passe p—]

“Hé, Leodagan ?”

[C—ou—asse p—]

“Leodagan !”

“Le réseau est mort,” déclara Lancelot d’un ton sans appel. “Dites, je voudrais pas la ramener mais c’est moi ou on a un peu trop l’habitude de les envoyer au casse-pipe ?”

“Nan mais si, si je crois que c’est un motif récurrent chez nous ouais,” approuva son supérieur avec une grimace inquiète. “Y a....cinquante pour-cent de chance que se soit du mytho et que tout se passe bien...”

“Alors moi j’aurais plutôt dit quatre vingt-six pour-cent de chance qu’ils soient foutus,” ajouta l’ancien maggiore en levant l’index. “Parce que là, soit Leodagan il a vraiment un problème de vue et ses lunettes de soleil sont vraiment foutues soit il fait vraiment nuit au dessus de leurs gueules et ça, ça _pue_.”

“Merci, fra,” railla son ami qui jouait avec les lanières de son pull.

“Du coup, cela vaut-il réellement le coup que nous y allions après ?” Demanda le maître d’armes avec sincérité, un seul sourcil haussé d’un air légèrement dédaigneux. “Parce que vu comment c’est parti...”

“On a qu’à s’y rendre de suite. Voir s’il fait vraiment nuit de leur côté,” proposa le capitaine en haussant les épaules. “Puis à la limite on suit le chemin dans la forêt...”

“Oui bien sûr,” approuva Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel, “puis comme ça demain dans les journaux on parlera de la mutinerie de dix débiles dans la forêt glauque du coin !”

“Parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut être ?!” S’écria le blond enserrant les poings, sentant une veine taper dans son cou. “On est là pour les enquêtes non résolues internationale nous ! Pas faire trempette dans un—passage—un passage temporel—ou je ne sais quelle autre _merde_ —“

“Ça sert à rien de s’engueuler,” le coupa Caius, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. “On devrait plutôt y aller, pas perdre de temps. P’t’être qu’ils s’en sortent pas si mal que ça en vrai.”

* * *

“Quelque chose a parlé,” s’étrangla doucement Bohort en s’accrochant au bras de son fiancé tel un naufragé à une bouée. “Je te jure que quelque chose a parlé.”

“Moi je pense que tu dérailles et que tu psychose un peu,” répliqua Leodagan en fronçant les sourcils, levant la lampe de son téléphone devant lui, révélant un haut château à moitié en ruines devant lui. “C’est marrant, j’avais pas vu ça la dernière fois. Et on a pas croisé le camp.”

“Le camp, le camp romain ?”

“Oui, quel autre camp Bohort ?”

Le commissaire étouffa un cri en sursautant brusquement, sentant la caresse d’une branche le long de son cou. Il pointa à son tour sa lampe pour révéler leurs alentours alors qu’ils s’approchaient, les hauts murs de la forteresse s’élevant tels des ombres néfastes au dessus d’eux.

“T’entends ça ?”

“Entendre quoi ?” Murmura le plus jeune au bord des larmes, à deux doigts de lâcher son téléphone. “Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, allons nous vraiment mour—“

“Ça vous arrive d’arrêter de faire votre chochotte ?” S’agaça l’autre en fronçant les sourcils, sa voix étrangement moins douce. “Ça va, il va rien vous arriver. Arrêtez de chougner trente secondes.”

“Je ne _chougne_ pas, je me contente de dire ce qu’il est, si ça vous dérange tant pis pour vous !” Répliqua Bohort en haussant la voix et baissant le bras, les yeux très noirs très opaques et le dos très _très_ droit. “Excusez-moi de dire les choses comme elles le sont !”

“Nan mais c’est pas possible, vous avez décidé de me casser les _couilles_ aujourd’hui où ça se passe comment ?! Arrêtez de gueuler on v—“

Leodagan se coupa dans sa tirade enragée, clignant bêtement des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

“Qu—merde, pardon ? Je sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris.”

“Non, moi aussi je—tout va bien ?” S’inquiéta le second en se rapprochant de lui, écartant une mèche de ses yeux.

“Je—ouais ? Je crois ? Toi ? Ça va ?” demanda l’ancien espion en effleurant sa joue, humectant ses lèvres. “Je crois qu’on est en train de dérailler, là.”

“Pas qu’un peu,” acquiesça Bohort d’un air embêté en mettant sa main libre dans sa poche. “J’ai comme l’impression que nous n’avons pas bien mesuré le niveau de danger...”

Le plus vieux s’avança d’un pas mesuré dans le château écroulé, marchant avec soin sur ce qui avait dû être un sorte de pont et enjambant précautionneusement un minuscule muret entouré de lierre.

“Dites, c’est juste moi qui pète un gros plomb ou toi aussi t’entends la musique ?”

“Si, j’allais te le dire,” approuva l’autre en haussant un sourcil. “C’est très—c’est festif, en tout cas, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.”

“Ça vient de là,” déclara son fiancé avec assurance, trottinant vers ce qui avait été, il était une fois, sûrement, une cour. “Le bruit monte, t’entends ?”

“Des clameurs, des clameurs, les gens _chantent_.”

“Je reconnais, c’est de chez moi ça.”

Leodagan s’avança et soudainement il était au centre d’un cercle de personnages aux tuniques colorées qui se tenaient la main et tournaient avec énergie, effectuant des mouvements de dance complexes avec leurs jambes, perdus dans leurs éclats de rire. Un type qui ressemblait étrangement à son cousin avait le bras autour des épaules d’un Yvain aux cheveux plus courts et au front entouré d’une lanière de cuire.

Un homme au fin sourire et aux yeux terriblement doux plongea son regard dans le sien le temps d’un accord de luth avant de les refermer, entraîné dans le mouvement de la foule.

_“Bohort ?”_


	117. Histoires au coin du feu.

L’homme à la tunique verte s’enfonça dans la foule alors que la musique montait en crescendo, le reflet ardent des flammes léchant son visage qui disparu bien vite parmi les ombres, souriant.

L’Yvain aux cheveux courts éclatait de rire avec une allégresse qu’il lui reconnut bien et se détacha de l’homme qui ressemblait à Arthur tandis qu’un Gauvain aux habits jaunâtres prenait place à ses côtés, la même lanière sur le front et la même boucle dorée à l’oreille. Quelque part Leodagan entendit des cris d’une voix qu’il identifia comme étant celle de Blaise.

Le feu l’étouffait et l’aveuglait, la ronde incessante lui faisait tourner la tête alors qu’il tentait de faire sens de ce qu’il se passait—ces gens étaient-Ils réellement ceux qu’il connaissait ? Ou était-ce le contraire, son entourage n’était-il qu’une copie de ces personnes là ? Ces espèces de personnages qu’il ne reconnaissait qu’à moitié ?

Il voulut attraper son fils pour lui demander ce qu’il se passait quand sa main passa au travers, se refermant dans le vide et le laissant un plan, légèrement bête et encore plus perdu. La musique commençait à l’assourdir et il n’était pas à l’aise, il chercha Bohort du regard sans pour autant le trouver, sortant du cercle avec une sorte de contrecœur, sa poitrine se serrant immédiatement.

“Venez par là,” lui murmura une voix de femme qu’il reconnut immédiatement, tirant un pan de sa veste alors qu’il manqua de trébucher en arrière. Cette fois-ci il sentit bel et bien la pression de la touche de l’autre sur ses vêtements.

“Seli ?”

“Dame Seli,” précisa la souveraine en haussant un sourcil réprobateur, un début de sourire étirant ses lèvres. “Vous m’expliquez ce que vous foutez habillé comme ça ? Vous deviez être près p—“

Elle s’interrompit en remarquant ses cicatrices et ses bagues, reculant à son tour.

“Vous êtes qui ?”

“Ah mais parce que vous vous vouvoyez ? Ah ouais, chaud,” répondit Leodagan d’un air surpris, la regardant de haut en bas.

“Vos yeux font encore l’aller-retour de mes pieds à ma tête et je vous en fous une,” grinça l’autre en posant la main sur sa dague. “Au risque de me répéter : vous êtes _qui ?_ ”

“D’accord, alors ça va être long et chiant et ça va me gaver de tout expliquer alors je vais faire court. Surtout qu’en vrai moi aussi je pige que dalle.”

Il esquissa une moue qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire avant d’expirer très _très_ lentement.

“Leodagan. Chez nous z’êtes mon ex-femme.”

“Déjà une chose de bien,” rétorqua Seli avec un rire moqueur. “Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? Nombreux sont les spectres ou esprits qui prennent la forme de proches en cette période de pleine lune.”

“Écoutez, euh, _Dame_ Seli, hein, moi aussi je pourrais pas expliquer, d’accord ? J’étais venu avec mon fiancé pour vérifier que j’avais pas totalement trippé en voyant Caius la dernière fois, c’est tout.”

D’accord, okay, en vrai il n’avait _absolument_ pas besoin de préciser qu’il était là avec son fiancé. Elle s’en foutait sûrement allègrement en plus mais honnêtement peu importait. Ils étaient fiancés ! Il portait une alliance ! S’il voulait le déclamer au reste du monde connu alors il le ferait, il n’y avait personne pour l’arrêter.

“Avec votre fiancé ? ‘ttendez. Vous avez dit ‘ _mon_ ,’” remarqua le reine en penchant légèrement la tête. “Soit vous êtes un esprit qui s’est inventé une vie, soit...”

“Ah. Ouais, euh, mon _fiancé_. Je crois que je l’ai vu dans la foule.”

“Dans la foule ?!”

“Bohort. Il portait du vert.”

Seli le fixa de longues secondes sans rien dire et il ne sut pas vraiment dire si cette réaction était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Elle finit par refermer la bouche comme une carpe et lui donna une légère tape sur le torse, un geste à la fois amical et à la fois légèrement inquiétant.

“Hé bah ! Mettons que je vous crois, on peut dire que vous êtes moins bouché du fion de vot’ côté ! Le pauv’ Bohort, après tout ce temps j’espère que vous lui rendez bien !”

“Hein ?”

“Votre Bohort chez nous là,” reprit l’autre, haussant les épaules, “figurez vous que ça fait quinze ans qu’il vous lorgne du regard au dessus de la Table Ronde !”

“Alors c’est marrant mais chez nous aussi—“

“Alors je disais juste que c’était quand même plutôt avantageux que vous vous soyez sorti les doigts du cul ce coup-ci.”

Leodagan se retint d’ajouter quoi que se soit et reporta son attention sur la fête, reconnaissant les gens un par un alors que son regard s’attardait sur les formes dansantes près des feux et autour des musiciens.

“Vous célébrez quoi ?”

“Le bal des premières neiges,” répondit la reine, les mains dans son dos. “Et l’exposition des armes de jets.”

“Ah mais c’est pour ça les onagres dans l’fond là, sympa.”

“Parce que vous savez ce que sont des onagres ?”

“Ça va bien, oui ?!”

Seli se contenta d’hausser les épaules d’un air désintéressé.

“Mon mari a piqué une crise parce que Bohort organisait son bal en même temps, alors l’a fallu trouver un compromis,” expliqua t’elle, lui jetant un coup d’œil.

“Quoi, z’avez quand même pas catapulté un danseur ?” Demanda l’autre en éclatant de rire, posant les mains sur ses hanches. “Ça serait marrant ça, tiens !”

“Figurez-vous que ç’a été proposé. Mais nan, on a eu le droit à des danses martiales de nos royaumes.”

“Un peu comme un Hakka, quoi.”

“Comme un quoi ?”

“Rien, rien. Dites.”

“Hm ?”

“Comment ça se fait que seulement certaines personnes peuvent me voir ? Tout à l’heure j’ai pas eu l’impression de pouvoir toucher Yvain et je crois qu’il m’avait pas vu.”

La souveraine réitéra son geste.

“Ah ça, faudrait demander à notre druide ou à son enchanteur.”

Leodagan plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire entendu, comme s’il s’amusait à jouer aux devinettes.

“Est-ce que ce ne seraient pas un Elias de Kelliwic’h et un Merlin ?”

“Si, comment vous savez ?”

L’homme redoubla de rire alors que sa tête bascula en avant dans un élan d’hilarité, une main finalement sur son torse et l’autre dans sa poche.

“Ah bah putain, je parie que même toutes les drogues dures du mondes m’offriraient pas un truc aussi dément.”

* * *

“Ah, seigneur Bohort !” S’écria Leodagan en le voyant finalement, se demandant pourquoi il était à moitié enfoncé dans l’ombre. “Je vous cherchais.”

“Seigneur—hum. Seigneur Leodagan. Comment allez vous ?” Demanda Bohort sans savoir où se mettre alors que la partie droite de son visage à la lumière qui permettait de cacher sa cicatrice. “Vous, hum—“

La vache, il était en train de rêver ou le type portait une tunique qui se finissait en robe ? Quoi qu’il en soit il trouva que ça lui allait un peu trop bien et il sentit sa bouche se dessécher très vite, phénomène qui ne fit que s’accroître alors qu’il remarqua la couronne de perle blanches qui ornait son front et ses bagues à chaque doigt ou presque.

“Je voulais vous dire, c’était p’t’être pas une idée aussi conne que ça, d’avoir fait le mélange.”

Le plus jeune fronça vaguement un sourcil, penchant la tête sur le côté.

“Le...mélange ?”

“Si, savez, bal des premières neiges, expositions des armes de jets...non vraiment c’était pas mal. Chapeau bas,” répondit le souverain en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires (mais ça le commissaire ne le savait pas.) “Bon boulot, mon p’tit Bohort.”

Il avait l’air incertain et il n’osait pas vraiment le toucher, comme si une simple tape amicale lui coûterait trop et comme s’il avait peur de se brûler.

Ah qu’il était _beau_ ce con, s’agaça ledit Bohort qui se faisait la pire des violences pour ne pas lui dire d’immédiatement se sortir les dix doigts du cul et d’aller embrasser son homologue de l’époque.

“Vous seriez surpris,” lâcha t’il alors, “si vous tentiez votre chance.”

“De quoi ?”

“Vous n’allez pas danser ?”

“Ouais, allez plutôt danser,” rit Calogrenant en s’approchant, le tapant faiblement dans le dos. “Comment ça se passe pour vous, seigneur Bohort ?” S’enquit-il alors que son ami disparaissait dans la foule en bougonnant, n’ayant pas spécialement envie de danser, non.

“Calogrenant ?!” S’étonna l’homme au manteau vert en sortant totalement de l’ombre, la marque à son arcade se révélant aux éclats cramoisis des brasiers. “Dites, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, comment vous—“

“Ça ferait un beau récit,” avoua le roi de Calédonie avec un sourire entendu. Il était très calme, comme à son habitude. Ses yeux oscillaient et scintillaient pour suivre le mouvement des flammes, appréciant la chaleur qu’elles émanaient. “Vous êtes Bohort, pas vrai ?”

“Hé bien, c’est à dire....je—oui,” acquiesça l’intéressé en faisant la moue. “Je ne rêve pas, hein ? C’est insensé...”

“J’insiste que ceci n’est ni fable, ni songe, ni mensonge,” rit Calogrenant, “il faut simplement en tirer les bonnes leçons et informations.”

“Comment se fait-il que vous et Leo me voyiez ?”

“‘Leo’ ? Carrément ? C’est encore un miracle qu’il m’envoie pas une hache à la tronche quand _moi_ je l’appelle comme ça et on est amis d’enfance !”

“Nous sommes fiancés,” lui expliqua tranquillement son interlocuteur, brandissant sa main gauche aux deux bagues devant lui. “Donc je raccourcis.”

Il partit dans un léger éclat de rire d’écolier alors qu’il dodelinait la tête d’un air fier, rougissant et souriant à s’en faire mal aux joues.

“Ils n’ont pas beaucoup avancé de leur côté,” remarqua t’il, “comment cela se fait-il ?”

“Oh, un tas de trucs....alors comme ça z’êtes fiancés, hein. Donc pas de Yvain ou de Guenievre ?”

“Ne parlez pas de malheur !” S’écria Bohort, “bien sûr que si. Cela ne fait...ah, c’est compliqué...il a divorcé il y a des années de cela, puis notre relation a évolué et puis...voilà,” sourit-il finalement.

“Et vous lui avez dit de tenter sa chance, vous lui faites plutôt confiance à ce débile,” s’amusa le roi de Calédonie, “non ?”

“Avec ma vie,” répondit simplement l’autre en remarquant une forme de détacher du côté des cercles de danse et se diriger vers lui.

“Bohort !” S’écria Leodagan en le retrouvant finalement, le prenant immédiatement dans ses bras et le regardant avec toute la tendresse du monde. “Ça va ? Tu as—tu t’es pas perdu ?”

“Il était en bonne compagnie,” lança Calogrenant derrière eux, ce qui leur fit lever yeux au ciel. “Salut, Leo.”

“Pour toi c’est Leodagan,” railla l’intéressé avec un demi-sourire. “Bon, Bohort, je comprends de moins en moins de choses mais faut rentrer.”

“C’est plus prudent oui,” approuva son fiancé en hochant la tête, ne faisant aucun effort pour détacher son regard du sien. “La question étant : comment ?”

“N’y pensez pas trop,” intervint le conteur, “n’y pensez pas trop.”

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et le soleil qui sonnait les midi tapait haut dans le ciel.


	118. στένω.

"Bah ils sont là."

"Ouais."

"Ouais."

Caius s'élança vers les deux hommes qui sortaient de la forêt, tremblants de froid et visiblement mal à l'aise. Leodagan avait le regard légèrement vide et Bohort avait fermé sa main gauche en un poing.

"Les gars. Hé. Déjà ?"

"Alors, des picniqueurs ?" Se moqua le maître d'armes en croisant les bras, restant sur ses gardes. "Quoi, pourquoi vous tirez cette tronche ?"

"J'crois qu'on a pété un sérieux câble," déclara le plus vieux des deux arrivants d'une voix blanche, secouant la tête. "J'vous jure. Nan mais vraiment."

"C—c'était...particulier. Oui. Je—oui," compléta misérablement l'autre en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son fiancé, expirant lourdement. "Ce n'était pas des foutaises. Il s'est réellement passé quelque chose."

"Alors, z'avez vu qui cette fois ?" Demanda Arthur qui n'était pas sûr de quoi penser, "encore le centurion ?"

"Non."

"Hé, où—Lancelot, _LANCELOT !_ " Hurla Caius en réalisant que le capitaine s'était précipité dans les bois, resté silencieux depuis le retour des autres. " _CAZZO—_ "

"J'y vais," souffla le commissaire rouge en sprintant dans sa direction, posant sa main sur son épaule en le dépassant à toute vitesse. "Putain."

Leodagan s'assit à même le sol, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec une fatigue grandissante. Ça l'avait crevé, d'accord. Sauf que ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Bohort avant qu'ils n'arrivent au centre des danses l'inquiétait encore plus.

"Il lui a pris quoi ?" s'inquiéta alors Blaise en regardant le pull rouge d'Arthur se fondre dans la masse sombre de la forêt, plissant le nez.

"J'en sais rien, j'espère qu'il va rien leur arriver," grinça Caius qui avait froncé les sourcils avec anxiété. "C'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus froid ?" 

"C'est pas toi. Ils fêtent un truc, les premières neiges," l'informa l'ancien-espion qui s'était rapproché de son fiancé en soupirant. "Donc c'est l'hiver aussi chez eux. Pas sûr de quand exactement." 

"Je ne comprends pas qu'il m'ait reconnu aussi vite," souffla Bohort. "Cela n'a même pas eu l'air de le troubler---c'est à en perdre la tête. Je vous jure..." 

"Rentrons au bureau, j'vais vous y conduire," proposa l'ancien maggiore en leur faisant signe de le suivre. 

"Tu veux pas venir ?" demanda le quartier maître en pointant la forêt, "c'est un peu ton homologue que Leodagan avait vu." 

"C'est bon. Ça ira sans moi," lui assura l'autre en leur tournant le dos, jouant avec ses clés. "Vous venez ?" 

"Dai, dai," marmonna Leodagan en le suivant, s'étirant et resserrant son manteau autour de lui. "Je sens que le boulot va pas manquer." 

* * *

Lancelot courait à en perdre haleine, son souffle était court et glacial dans sa gorge, comme une lame aiguisée qu'on lui enfoncerait à répétition. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer encore et encore, courant et courant, rempli d'une horreur nouvelle sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. 

Il _devait_ aller le sauver, il devait aller lui porter secours ou il mourrait, ça ne pouvait _pas_ arriver, il sentait ses mains se refermer sur son cou et serrer la chair encore tiède, l'euphorie remonter à son cerveau et l'emplir d'une jouissance malsaine, il voyait les yeux sombres de son ami se brouiller et sa force lui manquer alors qu'il serrait plus fort, qu'il lui écrasait la tête dans la terre et les pierres, à l'abris dans le silence de la forêt. Il l'entendit le supplier de le lâcher, les sanglots se mêlant à sa voix, lui promettant de se joindre à lui, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il le laisse en vie. Il s'entendit éclater de rire mais ce rire ressemblait bien plus à un râle immonde et inhumain, il vit la mâchoire de l'autre se tordre en un angle étrange dans un bruit sec, il vit la main qui tirait sur sa cape retomber lourdement.

Il vit ses lèvres claires se teinter de rouge, un filet de sang coulant presque joliment le long du menton du centurion et sur ses habits, une main effleurer sa joue et un rire au goût rance s'échapper de de sa bouche entrouverte, étouffée et étouffant. Lancelot hurla son prénom en vain à s'en arracher la gorge, pris par surprise quand le commissaire au pull rouge le rattrapa et les fit s'effondrer sur le sol dans un choc sec et douloureux, quand il le vit au dessus de lui le fixer avec toute l'inquiétude du monde. 

"Arthur," réussit-il à articuler, tentant de se dégager, "sors de mon chemin. Lâche-moi." 

"Lance, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, tu---" 

Le capitaine le poussa avec toute sa force avant de se relever, titubant vers l'arrière sans s'arrêter de le regarder de ses yeux clairs et fous.

"Tu comprends pas," dit-il, passant une main éraflée et couverte de brindilles le long de son cou. "Pas le temps, il va mourir---"

"Mais de qu---"

"Caius va mourir à cause moi." 

Il se détourna de son ami et reprit sa course alors que sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir, ignorant la douleur alors que les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient autour de lui et les trempaient, chaudes et le refroidissant, l'aveuglant alors que les bois se refermaient autour de lui et bloquaient son chemin. Il devait le trouver, pensa t'il alors, trébuchant sur une racine et tombant à nouveau, la boue maculant son visage et une égratignure sur la joue, le pétrichor presque enivrant. 

L'homme était à quelques mètres de lui, allongé et immobile. S'il le couvrait d'un voile alors il y aurait à s'y méprendre avec le Christ de la chapelle Sansevero, remarqua le blond pour lui même en se relevant difficilement, une main sur son genou et claudiquant jusqu'à lui.

Une large plaie couvrait le torse du romain, béante et maronnâtre, presque pourrissante. Il ne respirait pas, ou du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla. Son cou était décoré de traces bleues et violettes, aux couleurs de Leodagan. Il le secoua sa grande conviction, ignorant si ce qui coulait sur ses joues étaient des larmes ou juste la pluie, si c'était l'une ou l'autre qui lui empêchaient d'y voir clairement. Lancelot balbutiait des mots qui ne faisaient même pas sens en l'agrippant de plus belle, répétant sans cesse son prénom et lui criant d'ouvrir les yeux, de ciller, de bouger les lèvres, de faire quelque chose. Les marques du cou épousaient la forme de ses mains tels une parfaite copie, sans déborder. Comme si elles avaient été faites pour ça. Il n'était même pas habillé comme un romain mais ça ce ne fut pas le capitaine qui le remarqua, obnubilé par l'odeur putride qui se dégageait du corps laissé pour mort et pourrir dans la forêt sans personne pour lui porter secours. 

Arthur arriva derrière lui et eut le pire des maux à retenir son haut-le-cœur en arrivant à ses côtés, détournant le regard de la scène macabre. 

"Lancelot, Lancelot c'était pas une bonne idée," murmura t'il en s'approchant, la manche de sa main sur sa bouche.

Un insecte rampa hors de la bouche du centurion et il finit par vomir ses tripes tombant à genoux. Son meilleur ami n'avait toujours pas bougé malgré qu'ils soient tous les deux trempés, toujours collé au cadavre alors que le blanc de sa chemise s'opacifiait.

"Faut qu'on rentre, Lancelot---"

Arthur le tira par l'épaule mais d'une force mal calculée, les projetant tous les deux une seconde fois au sol, sur le dos. Il entoura le plus grand de ses bras sans rien dire, le serrant autant qu'il pouvait. 

"Je l'ai tué," répéta l'autre d'une voix blanche, levant ses mains devant ses yeux. "Je l'ai tué et je l'ai laissé mourir ici, _je l'ai tué._ " 

"Arrête, arrête c'était pas toi," protesta le commissaire sans y croire, "c'était pas ta faute."

"Je vous ai tous tué," continua t'il en riant de plus en plus fort, immobilisé par le froid et laissant tout son poids reposer contre le corps d'Arthur. "Un par un, tous, _tous_." 

Le plus petit le força à les faire tourner dans l'autre sens, à cheval sur lui et ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Personne est mort, je suis pas mort." 

"C'est ce qui va arriver," réalisa Lancelot les yeux fermés, tout sourire. "J'ai tout compris dans la voiture quand on arrivait ici." 

"T'as rien compris du tout, il va rien se passer."

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit au dessus d'eux, sinistre et sourd, suivi d'un rapide éclair qui illumina le corps allongé pendant de brèves secondes, telle une statue de marbre. Les traces de sang auraient presque donné l'impression de former un étrange sourire, un sourire mutin, _pervers_. 

"On rentre," déclara Arthur d'un ton sans appel, n'apercevant pas l'ombre au dos de l'arbre, celle qui le fixait de ses yeux captivés et curieux. "Viens. On rentre."

Il ne savait pas où ils étaient et cette réalisation lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique, la boule dans son ventre plus présente que jamais. Où devaient-ils aller ? Par où rentrer, par où se sauver ?

Il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et se mit en marche.

* * *

"Désolé, faut que je prenne ça," soupira Bohort en décrochant son téléphone alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté dans une station service en attendant que la pluie s'arrête, rendant le trajet le long de falaise beaucoup trop dangereux pour s'y aventurer.

"T'inquiète," sourit l'italien en retirant son café de la machine, soufflant quelques secondes dessus pour le refroidir.

"J'écoute ?"

[Ah ! Commissaire,] lança une voix de jeune femme à l'appareil, visiblement inquiète. [Je suis désolée de vous appeler, je sais que vous vous occupez des affaires avec K, mais je...]

Elle s'interrompit pour déglutir, visiblement mal à l'aise.

[Le--vous savez, le romain qui avait été arrêté là ?]

L'homme fronça les sourcils et s'écarte des baies vitrées de la pièce, la pluie tapait bien trop fort pour rendre son appel audible.

"Hé bien ?" 

[Il vient d'atterrir chez nous. Il---il est couvert de sang ne fait pas grand sens, des civils ont fait appel à nous parce qu'il dérangeait l'ordre public.]

"Son nom, capitaine," s'agaça son ancien supérieur, "ne serait pas Servius Capito, par hasard ? Grand, mince, cheveux foncés, nez assez proéminent." 

[Si ! Si, c'est lui ! Je sais que votre bureau a été lié à lui lors d'une enquête, voulez-vous que nous le fassions transférer ?]

"Non, il reste dans une cellule chez vous. Je vais m'entretenir avec les autres et nous verrons pour le reste. Merci de m'avoir contacté."

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre.

"Tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Leodagan qui s'approcha de lui à ce moment-là, deux cafés dans la main. "Tu trembles." 

"Ils ont retrouvé Capito," lâcha le plus jeune de but-en-blanc. "Chez moi. Ils--ils l'ont en cellule. D'une façon ou d'une autre il est revenu." 

L'ancien espion posa ses tasses sur la table avant pincer les lèvres, fixant le liquide d'un air absent. 

"Faut qu'on aille chez toi, alors." 

"Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y remettre les pieds," grinça le plus jeune en détournant le regard. "Mais je peux superviser d'ici."

"Il se passe quoi ?" demanda Caius d'un ton enjoué en arrivant près d'eux, tenant le thé de son techniquement-demi-frère-par-alliance-mais-on-en-parle-pas du bout des doigts. "C'est la pluie qui vous met dans cet état ?" 

"J'aurais préféré." 

* * *

Comment ils trouvèrent l'orée des bois, aucun des deux ne sut le dire. La pluie tombait toujours alors qu'ils atteignirent la voiture restante occupée par un Blaise et Michel en pleine partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux, qui d'ailleurs déverrouillèrent les portes avec une angoisse visible en les voyant arriver.

"C'est quoi qui pue comme ç---LANCELOT ?!" 

"Long à expliquer," coupa Arthur en aidant son meilleur ami à s'installer sur la banquette arrière, écartant des mèches ternes de ses yeux. "Faut qu'on rentre au département et fissa." 

"Pas avec cette pluie. Les autres sont arrêtés un peu plus bas, on va les rejoindre," l'informa le maître d'armes en mettant le contact. 

"Toi mets ça, tu fouettes," râla le chauve en passant son pull au capitaine, assisté par le plus petit lot pour lui retirer sa chemise. "Même toi Arthur au fait, mais de la gueule. T'as vomi ou comment ça se passe ?" 

"On en reparlera avec les autres. Ouais, mets ta tête sur mon épaule Lance," murmura l'autre en se rapprochant du blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Roulez, faut qu'on se bouge." 

"Il serait aussi question de ne pas se prendre le fossé," soupira Michel en démarrant. 

Le trajet fut court mais permit quand même à Lancelot de s'assoupir, ses yeux brûlants et sa gorge serrée. 

Ils descendirent aussi vite que possible pour éviter d'encore plus se tremper, arrivant dans la station chauffée d'un même soupir rassuré. Elle était presque vide.

"Ah, les gars," s'écria Blaise en levant le bras vers les trois autres qui étaient assis près des machines à boissons chaudes, "on est là." 

Caius fut le premier à les voir et se précipita vers Lancelot comme par réflexe, plissant le nez en sentant l'odeur putride se dégager de l'autre. 

"Lance, hé, tesoro," bafouilla t'il en sentant que l'autre le poussait légèrement. "È tutto a posto ?*" demanda t'il à Arthur d'un air plaidant, cherchant le regard du capitaine. "Amore, che--"

Le blond leva enfin ses yeux rougis vers lui avant d'éclater en sanglots, les mains sur le visage et laissant échapper des plaintes rauques alors qu'il s'affaissa sur l'italien, sentant ses bras le serrer comme l'avait fait Arthur plus tôt.

"J'en déduis que chez vous ça a pas été le festival de la neige," marmonna Leodagan en les observant un par un. "Ça cogne le cadavre ici." 

"Dites, Capito a été retrouvé," les prévint Bohort alors qu'il traçait des cercles réconfortants dans le dos de son cousin. "Il est chez moi. Enfin, dans mon, savez, mon ancien département." 

_"QUOI ?!"_

"Voilà, donc moi j'avais proposé d'y aller. Je suppose que c'est mieux que tu restes avec lui en plus maintenant," déclara son fiancé en pointant le capitaine. "C'est un peu précipité comme décision mais ça me semble plutôt à l'image de la maison."

"Attends mais attends, Capito est de retour et pas ton père ?" s'étonna le maître d'armes en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Ils avaient pas disparu ensemble ?" 

"Si," ajouta Caius à voix basse. "C'est ça qui m'inquiète." 

"Plus vite j'y vais plus vite je saurais," s'agaça Leodagan qui essayait de masquer son angoisse. "Donc on fait--"

Un éclair fit ressortir le léger vert dans ses yeux, attirant son regard vers l'extérieur. Tous sursautèrent lorsque le tonnerre gronda.

"Ça. On fait ça." 

"Tu vas pas y aller seul, si ?" s'enquit Bohort en se tournant vers lui, inquiet.

"Nan, je comptais le forcer à m'accompagner." 

"Qui ?" 

"Calogrenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?


	119. Leo&Calo.

"Ah _d'accord_ donc toi la pluie et le tonnerre tu t'en br---"

"Ça va, franchement j'ai vu pire, c'est bien un truc d'italien de stresser quand il tombe trois gouttes," se moqua Calogrenant en arrivant à la station service dans sa voiture qui honnêtement avait plus sa place dans un safari que dans une ville. "Dagan m'a contacté mais ça avait coupé, vous voulez qu'on aille où exactement ?"

"Chez Bohort, en bas," soupira Caius en levant les yeux au ciel. "Y s'y gardent Capute."

"Ah, votre romain. Il était pas avec ton père, D--"

"Si, justement, du coup il faut qu'on se bouge," s'agaça son ami en s'écartant et s'approchant de lui. "Ce qui m'emmerde c'est qu'avec le temps, voler ça va être une sacrée plaie."

"Pourquoi on lui a pas dit que nous l'emmener ici ? Ou de directement le rapatrier ?"

"T'as d'autres questions connes ?"

Le capitaine chauve fit claquer sa langue sur son palais avant de secouer la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"J'arrive et je m'en prends plein la gueule, c'est sympa dites. Il y a que nous deux qui y allons ?"

Leodagan jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé qui acquiesça sans un mot, continuant de réconforter son cousin. Arthur n'avait pas l'air en bon état et semblait avoir besoin de tout autant de repos. Blaise et le maître d'armes rodaient autour des machines à café, mal à l'aise, et Caius fixait très droit devant lui, ses yeux aux reflets verdâtres semblant soudainement très ternes.

"Ouais. Donc en route."

"C'est ça, en route."

L'ancien espion déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du commissaire à la balafre, cherchant son regard avec incertitude. Bohort prit sa main dans la sienne et effleura son alliance du pouce, lui demandant de faire attention.

"Tout ira bien," sourit le plus vieux qui sentait le tressautement de ses doigts. "Je t'appellerai quand on aura atterri.”

"Il y a intérêt."

Les deux hommes sortirent et laissèrent le reste se complaire dans un silence pesant, seulement entrecoupé des soubresauts étranglés de Lancelot qui serrait l'ancien maggiore à lui faire mal.

* * *

Ils furent surpris de réaliser que le vol s'était déroulé sans accros et qu'il était passé relativement vite. Enfin ça c'était l'avis de Leodagan, celui qui s'était endormi sur l'épaule de l'autre pendant l'entièreté des deux heures de vol, une jambe sur son accoudoir et qui l'étouffait pratiquement contre le hublot glacé.

Fils de _pute._

Calogrenant sortit de l'avion et surtout de l'aéroport complètement frigorifié en claquant des dents, incapable d'être plus misérable s'il avait essayé.

"Je me charge de la location de la voiture, t'as qu'à aller t'acheter des chaufferettes quelque part par là pour éviter d'enrhumer ton beau petit crâne tout doux," se moqua son ami en s'étranglant de rire, évitant le coup de coude au dernier moment et disparaissant dans la foule. 

Ça le tuait de le reconnaître mais il avait raison : il se les pelait et il n'avait pas la tignasse fournie de l'autre salopard pour le protéger de la pluie et du vent. Il se dirigea donc à contrecœur dans une boutique adjacente pour se payer un café et honnêtement, sur le coup il se sentit classe en demandant un noir sans sucre. Sauf qu'après y avoir goûté il se vit forcé de rapidement le balancer dans la première poubelle venue. Leodagan avait choisi cet opportun moment pour débarquer à côté de lui, s'amusant à lancer ses clés de voiture dans l'air et de les rattraper in-extremis.

"Je l'ai, on y va ?"

"Ouais."

"Faudra juste qu'on s'arrête quelque part avant," l'informa l'autre en menant le chemin, beaucoup trop amusé par la tournure des évènements. 

"Pourquoi faire ?" 

"J'ai demandé une adresse."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Tu verras." 

Quand le plus grand des deux finit par ressortir d'un magasin de vêtements de trekking avec un bonnet rose bonbon au pompom touffu entre les mains et un sourire de trente-sept kilomètres collé au visage, Calogrenant se dit que des fois il serait avisé d'autoriser les homicides volontaires. Il se fit offrir le cadeau empoisonné au creux de ses mains glacées et tremblantes de froid, mitraillant son ami d'enfance du regard. 

"Tu te _fous_ de ma gueule j'espère ?"

"Je voulais pas que tu finisses par choper des engelures à la tête," répondit tranquillement Leodagan en remettant le contact, jetant un coup d'œil en biais pour voir le chauve fixer son tout nouveau bonnet avec tout le désespoir du monde. "Ce s'rait triste." 

"Je le mettrai pas." 

"Tu diras pas ça quand on aura à arpenter la ville et plus sous 3°C. J'suis déçu mais y avait pas le motif carreaux écossais. T'sais comme sur ta jupe là, ça t'allait bien." 

Le capitaine avait finalement levé la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture, effaçant la buée avec son bonnet.

_"HÉ---!"_

"J'le mets si tu vas là bas et que tu le fais," déclara t'il alors en pointant une boutique en coin de rue aux couleurs avenantes, ayant visiblement l'habitude de surenchérir autant que possible. "C'est un échange qu'on fait." 

"Tu le mets pendant tout le voyage et tu le gardes quand on sera à leur département. Et pendant les interrogatoires si y en a. Et devant Capito." 

"Okay." 

Le deux hommes plantèrent leurs regards sombres dans celui de l'autre avec une sorte de détermination qui avoisinait quand même vachement la connerie pure et le bouclé finit par arrêter une seconde fois la voiture, mettre les warnings et se ruer dans ledit bâtiment en levant son majeur à son ami, prêt à tout pour le voir porter ce foutu bonnet. Ils étaient des hommes très spontanés dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient, une tournure de phrase souvent utilisée pour justifier le fait qu'ils ne réfléchissaient que rarement une fois mis en duo.

Calogrenant attendit d'être complètement hors de son champ de vision avant de couvrir son crâne, reluquant son reflet avec un certaine hésitation dans le miroir du côté passager. En vrai, s'il plissait les yeux ça lui allait pas plus mal que ça le rose pétant....

De son côté l'ancien espion avait déboulé dans la boutique en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup, expirant très lentement et étant très proche de l'éclat de rire.

"P--excusez moi, tout va bien monsieur ?" lui demanda une employée qui s'était approchée de lui et lui avait tendu une serviette pour l'aider à se sécher, chose dont il remarqua que tous clients bénéficiaient. La ville était quand même vachement à l'image de Bohort.

"Très. Ça prend pas longtemps pas vrai ?" demanda t'il très vite, pointant un tableau à craie. "Genre, 3 minutes et plié ?" 

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil étonné avant de lentement hocher la tête.

"Oui...? Vous voulez---" 

"J'ai un pari à gagner et un pote à humilier." 

* * *

"Quand même, le commissaire avait pas dit que les deux types arriveraient dans pas longtemps ?" s'inquiéta la capitaine qui tournait en rond dans la pièce centrale en fixant sa montre, l'air embêté. "Vous pensez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? D'un côté avec ce temps..." 

"Je pense que tout ira bien," lui assura celle qui était juste à côté d'elle et qui n'était autre que Berlewen. "Ils doivent simplement chercher un peu, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas au centre-ville." 

"C'est qui qu'ils ont envoyé déjà ?" demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs qui mâchait la paille de son jus de raisin, "des cracks j'espère." 

"On dit 'qui est-ce qui' et le commissaire Deganis n'a pas précisé," lui informa sa supérieure en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "J'espérais qu'on rencontrerait son mari en vrai, il a même pas voulu nous donner son prénom..." 

"On prie juste pour qu'on nous envoie pas les deux débiles de leur truc quand même," râla le lieutenant alors qu'il jetait sa brique. "Parce que vu l'état de l'italien, bonjour les emmerdes si on a eux à gérer aussi." 

* * *

"POURQUOI ÇA TE VA MIEUX QU'À MOI ESPÈCE DE _CREVARD ?!_ " 

"MAIS PARCE QUE ÇA M'EST _TOUJOURS_ MIEUX ALLÉ, ENFOIRÉ ! FALLAIT PLUS Y RÉFLÉCHIR PAUVRE _CON_ , VA MARCHER SUR LA ROUTE UN BON COUP !"

"MAIS VA TE FAIRE F---"

La voiture manqua d'accrocher un troisième passant alors que des gyrophares l'entourèrent, deux policiers en sortant pour lui demander de se garer sur le bas côté d'une voix pressée.

Le bouclé s'exécuta s'en s'arrêter de tirer sur la ceinture du chauve (mais ça on ne le voyait pas puisque son crâne était couvet du bonnet rose bonbon,) pour tenter de malgré tout l'étrangler. 

"Ça va pas bien oui ?!" s'écria un agent de sécurité en se penchant à sa fenêtre, l'air sincèrement en colère. "Vous êtes complètement ivre, monsieur ?!"

"Ouais, ivre de sa victoire," cracha Calogrenant en levant les yeux au ciel.

"M'en fait tu veux _VRAIMENT_ t'en prendre une ?!" 

"Descendez de la voiture," ordonna la seconde agente qui était aussi amusée que son co-équipier, "on va vous faire souffler dans l'éthylo." 

"Non mais il déconnait, j'ai rien bu." 

"Sortez." 

Un maigre 't'as vu c'que tu nous fais faire ?' de la part de l'ancien espion n'aida pas le capitaine à se calmer alors qu'ils descendirent en jouant à celui qui claquerait la portière le plus fort (et qui la péterait pour de bon parce que de toute façon K avait payé l'assurance) alors que le plus grand souffla dans le test en gardant les bras croisés. Le premier agent avait téléphoné à sa supérieure pour lui informer des évènements et s'était à son tour fait copieusement engueuler à coup de 'J'ATTENDS DEUX HAUTS PLACÉS DU DÉPARTEMENT K, T'AS PAS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE À EMMERDER ?!' puis d'un 'bon j'arrive avec l'autre, bouge pas.' 

Leodagan était donc, en effet, totalement sobre, ce qui énerva encore plus le pauvre agent qui n'avait honnêtement rien demandé.

"Savez où il est votre poste, là ?" demanda alors Calogrenant à qui la colère avait presque fait oublier son affublement ridicule, "vingt minutes qu'on traverse la ville et qu'on trouve rien, c'est doucement en train de me gaver."

_"MERDE J'AI OUBLIÉ D'APPELER BOHORT POUR LUI DIRE QU'ON AVAIT A--"_

"Vous cherchez notre poste ? Plutôt bizarres vos techniques," lança la policière. "Vous voulez quoi ?" 

"Bah on nous a envoyé. Bon en fait c'est juste qu'y avait que nous pour venir mais honnêtement là n'est plus la question," marmonna le chauve qui jouait avec le pompom de son bonnet. "Quoique vous devez pas être côté homicide vous puisque vous faites la truc. Dagan, c'est quoi le mot déjà ?" 

"Circulation ?" 

"La circulation. On pourrait pas les contacter ?" 

"' _ttendez,_ c'est vous que ma supérieure attend depuis une heure ?!"

" _Une heure ?_ " 

"C'est vrai qu'on a fait des détours," acquiesça Leodagan d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. "Z'avez pas son numéro à l'autre là ?" 

"Ma supérieure ?" 

"Je connais pas son prénom donc oui, elle." 

Un lourd silence se mit à peser sur les quatre personnes alors que la pluie se remit à tomber, les fines gouttes éclatant sur le goudron sans bruit. 

"Elle va venir ici," dit alors la jeune femme d'une voix lasse, passant une main sur son visage. Elle est à côté." 

"Elle m'a surtout gueulé dessus," râla son co-équipier. "Ah, c'est elle," lança t'il en voyant une voiture en plein phares se diriger vers eux. "Sachez que pour l'instant j'y crois qu'à moitié à votre histoire. Le Département K est sûrement pas rempli de cinglés comme vous." 

Les deux hommes penchèrent la tête sur le côté en même temps, une moue à la fois contemplatrice et consentante. 

"Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de chauffeur taré qui contrôle pas son véhicule ?" demanda la capitaine en sortant du sien, suivie par le lieutenant à la brique de jus. "C'est eux ?"

"J'aurais mieux contrôlé mon véhicule si l'autre taré essayait pas de m'exploser la tronche contre ma vitre," répliqua le bouclé en haussant les épaules. 

La nouvelle arrivante reluqua les deux hommes sans rien comprendre alors que les deux agents reprirent la route, estimant en avoir assez donné comme ça. Le premier semblait parfaitement propre sur lui avec son costume sombre et son attitude étonnement nonchalante, (le genre de types qui avaient plus leur place autour d'une table de réunion à donner des ordres), elle nota notamment les cicatrices claires qui barraient son front et son nez puis se fit la remarque que les fins anneaux qui pendaient à ses oreilles lui allaient mieux qu'à son collègue. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était quoi son problème à ce type avec sa veste de bûcheron et son bonnet moche ?

"Écoutez, j'ai rendez-vous avec deux personnes du Dé--"

"---paaaartement K," compléta le bouclé en hochant la tête. "Ça serait nous." 

"Dites, vous voudriez pas qu'on s'abrite au moins ? Ça recommence à pleuvoir sévère," se plaignit Calogrenant en faisant un pas en arrière. 

"Ta gueule, t'as pas de cheveux donc t'as pas à te plaindre," retorqua son ami sans lui lancer un regard, son sourire en coin suffisant à faire monter en lui un océan pacifique de rage. "Bref, oui. Z'attendez depuis longtemps ?" s'enquit-il malgré qu'il n'en ait strictement rien à faire, mettant les mains dans ses poches.

"Non mais c'est rien," répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire timide. "Je suis la capitaine de l'équipe précédemment menée par le commissaire Deganis, mon lieutenant me seconde." 

L'intéressé leva la paume en leur sourit en signe de bonjour. 

"Calogrenant Cynon, avec un Y. Capitaine du Département K," dit le chauve d'un ton bien plus sérieux qui les surpris tous sauf un, serrant la main aux deux. "On a fait au plus tôt que possible."

"Et vous...?" osa demander l'homme aux cheveux clairs, se tournant vers le bouclé. 

"Ah. Leodagan Cornelius," il envoya un regard irrité à son ami qui avait éclaté de rire, "De Cameliard. Avec un tiret au milieu."

"Vous êtes...?" 

"Au Département K." 

Calogrenant sentit son rire s'étrangler dans sa gorge alors qu'il éternuait bruyamment, sachant d'ores et déjà que les autres allaient trinquer et déguster du côté insupportablement puéril de son ami.

Le téléphone du plus grand du groupe se mit à vibrer et celui-ci perdit ses couleurs en voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran. 

"Oui ?" 

[Leodagan Cornelius-De Cameliard combien de _FOIS_ vais-je devoir te rappeler de _ME_ rappeler ?]

"Désolé, j'étais légèrement occupé à rendre l'autre misérable, c'est trop marrant j--oui, non, bonne nouvelle, on a trouvé tes potes." 

Un soupir au bout de la ligne.

[Ce ne sont pas mes "potes," ce sont mes subordonnés. Enfin c'était.]

"C'est Bohort," les informa t'il en murmurant, se tournant vers eux bien qu'il se soit reculé. "Je suis avec eux," continua t'il pour son interlocuteur.

[Tu leur as dit ?]

"De ?" 

[Que tu es le Leodagan, celui qu'ils veulent rencontrer depuis que je leur parle de toi ?] s'amusa son fiancé qui jouant avec son bout de gomme, enfin de retour à son bureau.

"J'sais pas, ils m'ont pas reconnu," avoua t'il en baissant la voix. "Pourquoi ?" 

[D'un côté ils ne connaissent ni ton prénom ni ton visage...]

"Ah _d'accord_ , j'me sens aimé d'un coup. J'ai pas dit, nan. J'ai pas dit que j'étais vot' chef non plus, ça m'amuse là," répondit le bouclé avec un sourire. "Tout s'passe bien de votre côté ?"

[Disons que ça se passe....Caius a ramené mon cousin chez eux. Je vais te laisser, rappelle moi vite ?]

"Promis. Faite gaffe d'votre côté, je t'aime."

[Je t'aime aussi.]

Il raccrocha d'un air ravi avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, repartant vers les trois autres personnes. 

"Bon, on fait quoi alors ? L'est où vot' sénateur, qu'on se marre ?"


	120. Un air d’Antan.

C'est quoi l'équivalent antique d'un dealer de drogues, au juste ? Arthur avait beau retourner la question en long et en large, jamais il n'arrivait à une conclusion qui lui laissait, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le faire tiquer, le mettre mal à l'aise.

Vendeur d'artefacts illégaux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui était ou n'était pas légal, à l'époque ?

Vendeur d'esclaves ? Honnêtement ça lui avait semblé la solution la plus logique, sinon la plus difficile à avaler. Venec n'était pas un type mauvais, c'était sûrement la personne avec le plus grand sens des affaires qu'il connaissait, d'accord, mais les affaires ne devaient quand même pas prôner sur son sens moral, _si ?_

Arthur laissa échapper un énième soupir alors que les trois autres personnes levèrent la tête vers lui, tous regroupés autour de la table ronde, la table de conférence. Bohort jouait avec son critérium d'un air absent, Blaise comptait les carreaux au sol, Michel jetait des boules de papiers dans la poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ou du moins tentait, tel le prouvait le ramassis de feuilles mal roulées qui s'étaient empilées autour du récipient mais pas dedans.

"On a vu un cadavre," commença t'il, sa voix très douce. "Celui de Caius."

Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer, posant une main sur son front.

"Lancelot m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué. Il m'a dit qu'il nous avait tous tué. Je sais pas—je suis pas sûr de comment il est arrivé à cette conclusion mais le fait est que...que Caius était là, je l'ai vu. Il était devant mes yeux et il—"

Le commissaire au pull rouge s'arrêta de parler, la gorge nouée.

"Ça va aller, tout ira bien," lui intima Bohort en prenant sa main la sienne et la serrant légèrement, un sourire hésitant étirant à peine ses lèvres. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'y retourner. Personne n'en a besoin. Si c'est ton souhait."

"Je signale que moi, je n'y ai pas fichu les pieds dans cette satanée forêt," commença le maître d'armes d'un air consterné. "Donc peu importe si j'y vais seul, mais en tout cas j'y vais."

Il se leva d'un coup en faisant crisser sa chaise, comme pour souligner ses propos.

"Non mais je viens avec toi," lui assura Arthur en fermant les yeux, sentant que son homologue s'était posté à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever sans trembler, une main sur son bras. "Je veux...j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus."

"C'est de la folie," grinça le quartier maître en secouant la tête. "Vous êtes des grands malades."

"Peut être," marmonna son supérieur sans oser croiser son regard, "mais il y a des gens que je veux voir. Je veux voir s'ils vont _bien._ "

"Plus vite nous y serons et plus vite nous le saurons," renchérit Michel en haussant les épaules. "Espérons simplement de ne pas avoir à faire un hécatombe cette fois-ci."

"À qui l'dis-tu. Bohort, tu restes ici je suppose ?"

"Oui, je dois passer voir les grands pour les aider avec je-ne-sais-quoi," rit le plus grand en enfilant son manteau. "Faites tout de même attention sur la route. Et...et dans la forêt."

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en même temps, leur promettant de revenir en un seul morceau—leur promettant de revenir tout court. Blaise resta seul dans la pièce, les regardant partir, le bleu de ses yeux rendu gris par le temps maussade.

_"J'insiste que ceci n'est ni fable, ni songe, ni mensonge...."_

* * *

"Hein ? C'est quoi cette _merde_ encore ?" S'irrita Aelius de son fort accent napolitain, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un de ses subordonnés venait lui rapporter la nouvelle de la visite expresse d'un certain type aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui non, malheureusement, n'était pas Leonius.

"Aucune idée chef, il dit vouloir s'entretenir avec Sallustius."

"Enfin avant de dire son prénom il est passé par une dizaine d'insultes quand même," compléta un autre agent en grimaçant. "Il attend au checkpoint de vérification des armes."

"C'est bon, j'y vais," marmonna l'homme aux yeux très verts, sentant comme une nouvelle vague de fatigue menacer de le noyer. "A t'on son prénom ? Son nom ?" 

"Il a refusé de les donner. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il est bloqué à l'entrée."

Aelius Camillus soupira aussi fort que possible avant de se lever de son fauteuil, posant sa tasse de café froide sur la table en fer d'un geste plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le liquide marron clair vint tâcher la manche de sa chemise blanche, lui arrachant un grognement d'agacement.

Il traversa les longs couloirs de la prison aux reflets métalliques, dégouté en se rendant compte qu'il connaissait chaque recoin par cœur, chaque cellule, il savait quelles lampes éclairaient plus que d'autres, quelles serrures étaient plus endommagées que d'autres....

Un homme à peine plus jeune que lui se tenait très droit devant deux gardes qui faisaient de leur mieux pour rester courtois, matraques en main. Il les insultait copieusement dans un dialecte que l'agent Interpol identifia comme étant sicilien, le poussant à soupirer à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour témoigner de sa présence.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gardien d'prison, il est pas content ?!" s'écria l'homme en essayant de passer à côté des gardes, sa cravate légèrement de travers à cause de son agitation. "C'est mon droit de vouloir allez causer à l'autre connard !" 

Plus sicilien, se dit Aelius, plissant le nez, on ne pouvait pas. Son accent était reconnaissable à des kilomètres. 

"Avec Lucius Sallustius ?" 

"Qui d'autre ? Sa chienne Servius ? Nan merci." 

Si le napolitain détestait tout autant les deux sénateurs, il se dit que vu l'heure qu'il était il ferait honnêtement mieux sans le lot d'injures et éclats de voix.

"Il faut nous en prévenir avant," lui informa t'il d'un ton calme, joignant ses mains dans son dos. "Vous ne pouvez pas simplement débarquer à l'improviste pour tailler le bout de gras avec lui."

"Mais je m'en _tape_ de ça, une bonne année que je poireaute comme un con à essayer de lui faire passer le mot !" s'agaça le plus petit dont une veine tapait dangereusement le long du cou, "j'ai juste besoin de le voir pour l'engueuler et me foutre de sa gueule." 

"C'est comment vous, de toute façon ?" 

"Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?" 

Aelius grinça des dents avant de masser sa tempe, une main sur la hanche. 

"Je suis celui en charge de l'affaire Manilius, donc le co-ordinateur de Capito, Sallustius et les deux autres. Donc si voulez quoi que ce soit il va falloir, _un_ ," il se pencha au dessus du plus jeune qui plissa le nez et se recula légèrement, "que tu baisses d'un ton et de _deux_ ," il sourit de toutes ses dents, sa propre veine tapant sur son front, "me dises _qui_ tu es." 

L'homme aux yeux en amande serra les dents avant de lever ses paumes devant lui en signe de paix, secouant la tête d'un air à peine moins irrité qu'il y avait dix secondes.

"Flavius Clemens," dit-il en haussant une épaule. "J'aurais pu devenir un sénateur mais ça c'est pas fait, à cause de ce _connard_ \--"

Le plus vieux lui envoya un regard suffisamment noir pour le faire reconsidérer la tournure de sa phrase. 

"Bref. J'étais en France y a une bonne trentaine d'années, pour des transactions entre l'Italie et la France, je reviens et même pas un merci ou un merde. D'ailleurs il paraît qu'ils voient plus trop Celsus c'temps-ci au Sénat, j'étais aussi venu pour ça." 

"Merci de t'en inquiéter, on fera sans," cracha Aelius en faisant signe aux gardes de le laisser passer. "Faites amener Sallustius dans la salle quatre."

"Mais, m'sieur---"

"C'est bon."

Il passa au dialecte napolitain pour s'adresser à celui qui était venu l'informer de la venue de l'étrange homme, échangeant un coup d'œil complice.

"Ça sera marrant et il serait temps d'avoir un peu d'action, la disparition de Leonius me rend malade." 

"Je peux comprendre," soupira son subordonné d'un air doux, penchant la tête en avant. "Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous reposer."

"Non non, ce type a l'air complètement cinglé, j'ai envie de voir ça." 

Flavius Clemens était bien trop occupé à fêter sa victoire pour leur payer attention---peut être aurait-il dû. 

Aelius effleura la tâche de café sur sa manche. 

* * *

"Vous savez, je suis quand même rassurée de savoir que ce n'est pas le commissaire Deganis qui est venu," soupira la capitaine en entrant dans le bâtiment, saluant des collègues. "Vous savez, nous avions tous cru..."

Elle remercia un agent qui lui tendait une plaque de paperasse avant de se tourner vers les deux envoyés du Département K, l'air sombre.

"Personne ne sait pourquoi il est venu nous gérer quand le district a été créé voyez, mais il nous avait été dit qu'il avait déjà occupé ce poste il y avait quelques temps alors..."

"On va se mentir, il faisait ultra peur," marmonna le lieutenant en frissonnant. "Une main de fer dans...dans un gant de fer, quoi." 

"Quoi, _Bohort ?_ " s'étonna Calogrenant qui avait voulu rire mais qui s'était abstenu en voyant les mines défaites de deux autres et celle, plus inquiète, de son meilleur ami.

"Oui, lui même. Au début, surtout, il restait souvent seul. Il souriait jamais." 

"Jamais ?!" 

"Jamais. Puis savez sa cicatrice là ?" 

"Celle à l'arcade ?" demanda Leodagan en imitant le tracé de ladite blessure avec son index le long de son œil, "hé bah ?" 

"Il ne vous a jamais raconté sa mission foireuse ?" 

Les deux envoyés de K se dévisagèrent sans un mot.

"C'est rare qu'on ait des cas à haut risque," commença le lieutenant en reniflant, fixant bien droit devant lui. "Mais en jour on est partis en mission, le commissaire, elle et moi."

"Avant qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit il s'était fait éclater la tête au sol et il avait un pistolet contre le front." 

La capitaine tapota le milieu du sien, inconfortable.

"Et on---on est arrivé et on l'a entendu, il..." 

"Il gueulait aux types de le faire, de tirer une bonne fois pour toute." 

"Du coup l'affaire s'est clôturée et Berlewen l'a forcé de se retirer de son poste pendant un an, un an c'est ça ?" s'enquit le lieutenant en se tournant vers sa supérieure, reprenant une brique de jus. "C'était la merde." 

Le capitaine de K dévisagea son ami en fronçant les sourcils, Bohort lui même avait expliqué que cette plaie lui venait de son manque d'entretient de la blessure infligée par Dorin ! Il n'avait jamais mentionné---

"Et il a finit par revenir ?" questionna Leodagan d'un ton qui se voulait léger et détaché, jouant avec son alliance. "Comment il allait ?" 

"Honnêtement il y avait un fossé entre lui et nous," avoua la jeune femme. "Il n'était pas...méchant, non. Juste...à part. Il déclinait les invitations à nos sorties aux bars ou juste à nos rassemblements. C'est pas quelqu'un de très accessible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a fait partir du Département K, il disait souvent qu'il s'ennuyait, ici." 

"Puis il a finit par y repartir," remarqua le lieutenant. "Pis il est marié maintenant, je me demande si le mec est prêt à le gérer, c'était un cas ! En tout cas, j'suis content qu'il aille mieux." 

"Techniquement il est fiancé," précisa le chef de K en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Enfin il l'alliance tout ça, hein, mais il est pas encore marié." 

"Z'espérez encore le voler à son promis ?" demanda la capitaine en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, le faisant s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et faisant éclater de rire le chauve. "J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" 

"Il parlait souvent tout seul," dit alors le plus jeune du groupe, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. "Dans son bureau, je l'entendais souvent se taper la conversation mais il était _seul_..." 

"Ah oui, je l'ai remarqué ! Comme s'il avait quelqu'un d'invisible avec lui...un fantôme peut-être ? C'était étrange, en tout cas." 

"Argh...si terrifiant. Il a ces yeux noirs, voyez ?" 

Le lieutenant ouvrit en grand les siens.

"Et quand il nous engueulait parce qu'un faisait quelque chose de travers, p'tain, bonjour la panique." 

"Moi il m'a déjà fait pleurer." 

Leodagan et Calogrenant étaient de plus en plus confus.

* * *

"Mes grands ?" 

"Ah ! Bohort !"

Gauvain ouvrit la porte de leur appartement au commissaire à la balafre qui leur souriait avec toute la bonté du monde, un plat à tarte plein entre les mains. 

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras, laissant Simba passer pour lui faire la fête. "Yvain arrive, il cherchait son instrument. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?" 

"Merci, ça ira. Vous aviez besoin de moi pour quelle raison exactement ?" 

"C'est Yvain. Il a écrit une chanson et voulait savoir ce que tu en pensais, moi je lui ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup mais soi disant que mon avis n'est pas assez olfactif...." 

"Objectif." 

"Hm-mm." 

Le plus grand des trois arriva finalement, guitare en main.

"Okay. Dis moi c'que t'en penses." 

Bohort eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce que son "techniquement beau fils" était en train de faire avant de réaliser que la mélodie lui était familière, les accords s'enchainant d'une façon qu'il reconnaissait un peu trop bien à son goût.

La chanson du bal des Premières Neiges.


	121. "Vin-aigre."

"On y va à trois," lança Arthur au maître d'armes, expirant lentement en serrant et desserrant ses mains à répétitions. "Prêt ?" 

"Arrêtez de faire comme si c'était si incroyable que ça," grinça l'autre qui regardait très droit devant lui, plus agacé qu'autre chose. "La pluie commence à s'arrêter, c'est une bonne chose." 

Le commissaire au pull rouge s'avança consciencieusement à l'orée du bois, s'arrêtant quand une branche craqua sous sa chaussure, lui rappelant trop le bruit sec d'un os blanchâtre et pourrissant. 

"Faites g---"

Le plus vieux s'était déjà aventuré dans les bois d'un pas assuré, les poings fermés et les dents serrées. Les cris de son supérieur étaient échos à ses oreilles, noyés dans par le froissement des branches et le chant doucereux de la brise hivernale. Ce n'était qu'une forêt, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que quiconque puisse en avoir peur, personne ne venait jamais ici de toute façon. 

Bientôt l'air se réchauffa, effleurant sa joue telle une caresse d'un être aimé, une lumière chaude baignant la ville devant lui.

La ville ? 

Il laissa tomber son regard sur les maisons aux couleurs ocres, sur le sable qui commençait à couvrir ses habits, le leva vers le soleil qui l'aveuglait. 

Où était-il ? Et surtout--

Pourquoi les gens ne semblaient pas étonnés d'avoir un type en parka et écharpe parmi eux, tous vêtus de tuniques et de toges ?

_Oh._

* * *

Arthur avait déjà perdu l'autre de vue alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans le noir, trébuchant tous les mètres et s'éraflant les paumes de mains sur les branches auxquelles il se rattrapait, reniflant et sentant sa gorge bruler, sûr d'avoir attrapé un rhume. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe et conscient du début de cloque qui commençait à se former sur ses talons. 

La pluie se remit à tomber, lentement, goutte par goutte, glacée. Des exclamations montantes de voix d'homme attirèrent son attention alors qu'il se cacha derrière le premier buisson qu'il trouva, coupant son téléphone. 

Il ne s'y méprenait pas, il s'agissait de...

"Allez allez, faites les moi avancer un peu plus vite !" s'écriait un Venec aux yeux soulignés d'un trait de...de quoi, au juste ? Peu importe, un trait noir était tracé sous ses yeux et faisait encore plus ressortir sa couleur, puis le commissaire réalisa que ce n'était définitivement pas la chose sur laquelle il devait se focaliser. 

L'homme au sorte de chapeau turban avait une main sur la hanche et le regard dur, fixant un groupe de personnes de tous âges et sexes avancer lentement dans la neige, de fines chaînes entravant leurs poignets. 

Qu'est-ce que...

"Allez quoi, j'avais dit qu'on y serait pour leur marché du matin et z'êtes pas _foutus_ de vous magner un peu le trou duc ?!" s'énervait le plus petit en faisant signe à un de ceux qu'Arthur supposa être ses sous fifres, tiquant et fronçant les sourcils. "Voyez," continua t'il, "c'est ça l'problème quand on fait venir des esclaves de Rome, s'habituent pas au climat !"

Il claqua le dos d'un autre homme armé et éclata de rire, grattant l'arrête de son nez sans jeter un seul regard dans la direction de l'anachronisme, bien trop préoccupé par sa marchandise.

"J'aurais dû m'en tenir à la viande humaine tiens, au moins j'ai pas à les gérer. Ou les lupanars," finit-il en soupirant, les oreilles rougies par le froid. "En plus, hé, et vas-y que j'vais devoir gérer leur prochaine banquet, y parait que les Visigoths leur passent visite." 

Arthur suivit le sombre cortège jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, une mauvaise bobine de film s'effilant et se consumant. Son cœur pesait lourd dans son estomac distordu, un nouveau relent de bile se faufilant jusqu'entre ses lèvres asséchées, des larmes acides se mêlant à la pluie.

C'était quoi, ça ?

"Sire ?" 

Le commissaire sursauta brusquement, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une homme aux cheveux très très blancs et aux yeux très _très_ bleus.

"Faites quoi ici, je croyais que vous vouliez aider Bohort avec le banquet des chefs ?" 

Perceval le fixait de son air clair, de ses prunelles perçantes qui rendaient inconfortable quiconque y plongeait le regard trop longtemps. 

"Je---"

"Merde, z'êtes vraiment pâlot," réalisa alors le chevalier en allant pour détacher sa gourde de sa ceinture, la lui tendant avec un sourire chaleureux. "Savez, ma mamie dit toujours qu'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon pinard pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis on s'les pèle là, moi j'peux plus pisser par d'ssus les remparts, fait trop froid !"

Arthur le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'accepter son cadeau, portant le goulot à ses lèvres. 

Le vin était âcre, on sentait le dépôt des fines particules à chaque gorgée. Il était un peu chaud, aussi, puis lourd, beaucoup trop lourd. 

"Merci," marmonna t'il quand même, lui rendant la bouteille en passant la langue sur ses gencives et son palais, ses dents rougies par le liquide immonde. 

"C'est à cause des mises à mort d'ce matin, c'est ça ?" demanda alors le plus petit en s'abreuvant à son tour, bien plus goulument. "J'sais qu'vous êtes pas fan." 

"La mi---" 

Il laissa échapper un rire suraigu, voulant croire à une mauvaise blague.

"Moi j'en pense rien, savez, mais c'est vrai que l'seigneur Leodagan l'est allé un peu fort avec la corde et l'immobilier." 

"L'immobilier ?" 

"Savez, quand on fait cramer des gens." 

Une pause.

"L'immolation." 

Donc son cousin cramait des gens, lui il en mettait à mort, Venec était à la tête de commerce d'esclaves et de viande--- _non_ , pas la peine de penser à ça.

Il prit peur. 

"Sûr que ça va ? Si vous voulez je peux vous prendre dans mes bras," proposa Perceval avec ce même air étrangement innocent et pourtant terriblement lucide, comme s'il voyait à travers lui comme à travers d'un court d'eau limpide. "Je sais qu'vous aimez pas trop ça m---"

Arthur le serra soudainement contre lui de toutes ses forces, étonné par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. 

Le chevalier était en réalité celui qui donnait l'étreinte, son roi contre son cœur et ses mais dans son dos, profitant de l'embrassade, tout sourire. 

"Je sais que ça fait bizarre mais on s'y habitue, à force," dit-il alors, sans se séparer de lui. "On s'y habitue, faut juste du temps." 

"De quoi ?" 

Perceval déposa un baiser sur son front, chaste et emplit de toute l'adoration qu'il lui portait.

L'autre suivit son regard s'effacer et laisser place aux branches presque plus noires que vertes, froides. 

Il se sentait seul, le vin aigre coulant le long de son menton.

Ou était-ce du sang ? Il oubliait. _Il_ s'oubliait.

Où était-il, exactement ?

* * *

"Où....où as-tu entendu cette chanson ?" s'étonna Bohort en penchant la tête sur le côté après qu'Yvain eut finit son morceau, les yeux dans le vague. "Mon grand ?" 

"Hein ? Ah, dans un rêve," répondit l'autre en haussant une épaule, jouant avec les cordes de sa guitare d'un air absent. "Enfin, un cauchemar." 

"Cauchemar ?" 

"Nous avons eu le même," avoua Gauvain avec malaise. "Un...espèce de champ de bataille...?" 

"Moi j'me souviens d'pas grand chose," lança son copain en posant son instrument et prenant son chien sur ses genoux, "mais à la fin j'nous ai vu." 

Le commissaire à la balafre haussa un sourcil.

"Nous ?" 

"Papa, Gauvain, toi, maman...tous. Et y avait plein de sang. Du sang de partout et le..." 

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté.

"Et j'entendais le morceau. C'était très beau et...et puis j'm'suis réveillé. Je chialais et tout, trop chelou." 

Simba couina en lui donnant un faible coup de tête, tentant de lui remonter le moral.

Bohort sembla longtemps débattre avec lui même, mordant l'ongle de son pouce au sang.

_"Il y a une forêt..."_


	122. Venec Jovíc.

Venec avait sauté dans le premier avion vers la France une fois qu'Aelius l'ait tenu informé, avec Cornelia, de la disparition des deux sénateurs. Il avait naïvement cru qu'une fois le procès de bouclé les affaires reprendraient leur cours, qu'ils seraient tous un peu plus tranquilles—que dalle, il semblait que le Destin aimait les garder occupés, aussi cruellement qu'il soit possible.

Fiumicino, la France, la France, Fiumi...c'était devenu un trajet encore plus courant que de prendre son bus ou qu'enfiler ses chaussettes le matin, il avait ses habitudes, saluait les mêmes agents de sécurité, au jour près, au geste près, c'était monotone mais ça restait toujours aussi étrangement excitant.

Le hall de l'aéroport était vaste et familier, les cris d'une famille dans une file d'attente, un pauvre mec qui reniflait sa maladie, une jeune femme en talon et les stewards, les arômes de cafés et les papèteries, rien que ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

'Leonius et Capito ont disparu,' lui avait expliqué l'agent Interpol avec un calme maîtrisé et pratiqué, 'et selon K, il ne s'agirait pas qu'ils se soient fait la malle incognito au soleil du Costa Rica.'

Ah bon ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à dévier les caméras et gardes de la prison ? s'était étonné le plus jeune—quoique, avec un haut placé à ses côtés, sûrement que Capito avait pu leur vendre tous les mensonges possibles et imaginables.

Sauf que non, ce n'était toujours pas cela. C'était encore en rapport avec ce putain d'homme en noir, ce sociopathe de mes deux qui aimait les tourmenter pour des raisons qu'ils pensaient leur échappaient mais dont les contours se peaufinaient dangereusement, comme sortant d'un brouillard qui nous protégeait plus qu'il nous aveuglait.

Alors le voici, rabattant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête et se félicitant d'avoir choisi de vieilles chaussures abîmées qui ne seraient pas ruinées par la pluie battante.

Le chemin jusqu'aux locaux du département il la connaissait par cœur, même qu'il pourrait la faire les yeux fermés qu'il se disait. D'un côté, dur de les rater, hauts comme une tour de château et le drapeau flottant en haut, bravant grêle et pluie, sécheresse ou neige. Il s'était dit qu'ils ressemblaient vaguement à une sorte de forteresse antique, le genre de laquelle un roi vient déclamer de belles paroles à ses sujets, l'air fier—Arthur aurait fait un bon roi, remarqua t'il pour lui même. Il avait le sens de l'esprit d'équipe, il était un meneur né—non, vraiment, il aurait été un roi que lui, personnellement, aurait aimé servir.

Il s'arrêta quelque secondes en croyant reconnaître deux hommes sortir d'entre les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, attendez, était-ce...

"Hé, Lancelot ? Bohort ?"

Le plus grand des deux leva la tête vers eux et confirma ses suppositions : le commissaire à la cicatrice lui fit signe de les rejoindre d'un geste rapide de la main, aidant son cousin à s'installer sur la banquette arrière et ouvrant la portière passager à l'italien.

"Sacré temps, hein," lâcha justement celui-ci pour faire la conversation. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les gars ?"

Bohort soupira longuement avant de mettre le contact, le chauffage réchauffant soudainement la voiture et arrachant des frissons à l'homme à l'arrière.

"C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant encore, toi," marmonna t'il en fixant la route et attendant que les essuies-glasses lui permettent d'y voir plus clair. "Sur la forêt."

"Nan, j'suis pas mis au jus. Elle a quoi la forêt ?"

"Beaucoup de morts," ironisa alors Lancelot d'une voix légèrement rauque et remplie de haine. "Des cadavres."

"Ça dépend des gens qui en ont vu," corrigea son cousin d'un ton embêté, tournant vers la droite d'un coup de volant sec. "Moi non, entre autres."

"Ah merde, un sale truc ?" Demanda Venec en fronçant les sourcils, sincèrement embêté, "un échange qui a mal tourné ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça. Désolé, Arthur est reparti et ne devrait pas rentrer très tôt ce soir, le maître d'armes est avec lui."

Le dealer lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais—c'était ça l'avantage de vendre des choses questionnables dans des endroits questionnables, on apprend à faire attention à tout, à s'arrêter au moindre détail, à se méfier de tout et de tous—

Bohort avait cette mauvaise habitude, lui avait un jour dit Leodagan, de jouer avec ses doigts de façon frénétique quand il était anxieux—c'est à dire souvent. Et le volant en cuir, en ce moment, était rythmé par les tapotements inconscients du commissaire qui fixait désespérément devant lui sans lui oser croiser son regard.

"Il leur arrive quoi ?"

"Sont dans la forêt," interrompit encore une fois le capitaine de son même ton moqueur. "Randonnée."

"Écoute, c'est plus compliqué que ça, Venec," soupira le plus grand qui avait serré les dents et le volant. "Je veux bien te faire un topos le temps qu'on arrive à K mais ça va être long et...et assez surprenant."

"Oh, j'suis plus à ça près."

La pluie se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort, assourdissant les trois hommes alors que la grêle manqua presque de priser le pare-brise.

"Tu ne devrais pas dire ça," prévint Bohort. " _Vraiment_ pas."

* * *

"Servius Capito," informa le lieutenant en pointant un long couloir éclairé de faibles lumières vertes et froides et donnant la nausée. "Il était complètement rincé quand il est arrivé, il a dû décuver depuis."

"Y a plutôt intérêt," railla Calogrenant en laissant son ami passer devant. "C'est lui ?"

Un homme tout de blanc vêtu était replié sur lui même, tremblant de tous ses membres et ressemblant plus à un vieillard impuissant qu'à un imposant sénateur. Leodagan le fixa à travers les barreaux avant de tapoter dessus, attirant son attention.

L'italien releva la tête avant de le fixer à son tours, deux orbes marrons ternes et cernés de veines bleu-violettes, sa peau épousant la forme de ses os tel un cadavre qui se voudrait homme, l'éclair vif qui l'avait aidé à se hisser en haut de la hiérarchie politique manquant à ses prunelles—Ovide disait que l'Homme était né parce qu'on lui avait insufflé un brasier en son plus profond intérieur. Dans ce cas, le feu qui animait Servius Capito avait été éteint et étouffé, on lui avait arraché ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité.

_'On ?'_

"C'donc vous. Je crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré," commença le bouclé d'une voix morne. "Pas dans cette vie, alors."

Si les deux membres du commissariat de la ville avait ri, il n'en fut rien des trois autres.

"Où il est," le pressa t'il alors, agrippant une barre. "Où il est passé ? Pourquoi il y a que vous qu'êtes de retour ? Comment vous---"

"Leonius," murmura alors le vieil homme, sa main vacillant presque imperceptiblement. "Leonius...."

"Lui, oui, il est où, _lui ?!_ "

Le sénateur se contenta de le dévisager d'un air vide et d'écarquiller les yeux.

"Leonius ?" Répéta t'il, tendant sa main osseuse vers le plus jeune qui recula d'un pas, ses propres traits se contractant. "Leonius, tu es— _comment_ —"

"Il délire complètement," soupira la capitaine en croisant les bras, "il n'avait pas encore parlé, même quand on l'a récupéré des rues. Qui est Leonius ?"

"Est-ce que c'était l'homme en noir, Meleagant," continua Calogrenant en s'approchant à son tour, "est-ce que c'était Meleagant qui était là quand vous vous êtes fait la malle ?"

Capito sembla réagir à l'évocation du prénom, comme sorti de sa transe.

"Il a _promis_..."

"Promis quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la mort de quelqu'un ? Merde—"

Leodagan mit la main sur sa bouche et cligna lentement des yeux, faisant encore deux pas en arrière.

"Il vous a parlé de sa mort ? À Leonius ? C'est ça ?"

Le sénateur continua de le regarder, sans rien dire, avant de hocher la tête avec une lenteur accablante.

"Leonius va—'dagan, c'est quoi cette histoire ?"

"C'est pas—où vous êtes allés, hein ? Vous—non, non j'vous jure que si je rentre dans cette cellule je le tue, je vous jure qu'il finira avec le crâne _ÉCLATÉ !_ " hurla le bouclé en secouant les barreaux, une veine tapant dans son cou et faisant ressortir la fine cicatrice qui le décorait. "OU AVEC DES BALLES DANS LE CRÂNE, TIENS, C'EST BIEN ÇA _NON ?!"_

"Écoutez, m'sieur," le lieutenant avait posé sa brique sur le sol et avait voulu s'interposer, arrêté par le chauve qui fixait son ami et le sénateur avec une presque peur, "hé ! Je vais pas le laisser s'acharner sur—"

"Cassius," balbutia Capito en mettant sa tête entre ses mains, "on l'a revu. Il était là."

Leodagan expira et relâcha les barreaux, son sourire qui tirait vers la droite déformant son visage et lui donnant un air fou.

Fou de rage, peut être de douleur.

* * *

"αγάπη μου," s'inquiéta Dioné en effleurant la joue de sa femme alors que le mascara s'estompait, noir sur clair, "αγαπούλα _μου_ , qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?"

La blonde renifla et tenta d'effacer les marques du maquillage ruiné, empirant le tout et ses pleurs redoublant, hystériques, incapable de se contrôler.

"Cornelia, άγγελέ μου...."

"Je ne sais _pas_ ," répondit difficilement l'autre en laissant échapper des sanglots de douleur, "je suis—je suis juste triste, il—il vient de se passer—"

Elle s'effondra contre l'épaule de la grecque, abandonnant la parole et gémissant, ses plaintes rauques et déchirantes, incapable de savoir d'où brûlure dans sa poitrine pouvait bien venir.

Elle savait juste qu'elle la dévorait, qu'elle était _dévorée_.

* * *

Leonius baissa les yeux sur son corps, son corps endormi et son corps en paix.

Dans l'obscurité, il peinait à savoir si les ombres sur son visage étaient le prolongement de ses boucles ou bien du sang encore frais.


	123. S.P.Q.R (Ave, Caesar.)

"Ah, mais c'est vous. Vous foutez quoi ici, z'étiez pas avec Arturus ? D'ailleurs vous l'avez vu ?"

Manilius sourit au maître d'armes, sa bouche formant un rictus plus amusé que railleur, ne semblant pas payer attention à ses alentours. Un homme le bouscula et lui lança ce qui parût être une insulte et pourtant, pas un instant le romain détacha son regard du plus vieux---jamais ses yeux ne lui avaient semblé aussi doux.

"Quoi, z'avez perdu la langue ? Dieux merci, ça va être plus calme alors."

Le romain s'approcha de lui et les minuscules creux autour de ses yeux s'approfondirent, le bronze scintillant avec malice, l'air rieur.

"Hé ? Maître d'armes ?"

" _Qu'est_ -ce que je fiche là..."

"Oula, faut pas me demander à moi !" s'exclama le plus jeune en riant de bon cœur, "savez. Z'étiez venus avec un vieux là, et un autre type, un prêtre."

"Pour Arthur. _Arturus_ ," se reprit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, baignant dans la chaleur du soleil romain.

"Vous êtes sûr de pas y être allé un peu fort sur le vin hier soir ?"

"Je ne bois _jamais !_ "

"C'est ça, vous irez dire ça à l'amphore qu'vous avez vidé hier," se moqua le décurion en s'approchant un peu trop près pour que ce soit pour simplement lui parler. "Ou _aux_ amphores, plutôt."

Le maître d'armes sourit à son tour, tout aussi moqueur. C'était une vision ? Pourquoi l'autre était-il devant ses yeux, habillé en romain ? Il devait forcément y avoir une raison, une bonne raison, quelque chose de logique.

"Et vous, si vous cherchez votre pote, qu'est-ce que vous foutez à vous la couler douce ?"

"Mais je viens de vous dire, je sais pas où il est !" protesta le plus jeune en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais, bien moins amusé. "Puis de toute façon j'allais voir Licinia, là. On part demain pour la Bretagne ou je sais plus comment c'est le nom de votre île pourrie, et il parait qu'on se les pèle là bas."

"La..."

"En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusé qu'hier," lâcha Manilius d'un air faussement décontracté. "Remettons ça," dit-il alors, effleurant sa main alors qu'il le dépassa. " _En_ _Bretagne._ "

Le plus vieux ne put que le regarder s'éloigner, immobile et se sentant bête. C'était comme attendre de voir Mars un soir d'été, elle apparaissait, rouge et magnifique, et on ne pouvait que la regarder, de loin. Ensuite elle disparaissait à nouveau. Puis c'était tout.

Tout se passait d'un moment à l'autre, et on ne pouvait qu'en être témoin. Se dire, plus tard, qu'on avait au moins eu la chance de l'apercevoir un jour, même si c'était accidentel, même si c'était la seule occasion d'une vie. On avait au moins ça.

Appius Manilius disparut dans la foule et la foule disparut, les chaudes couleurs et murs ocres laissant à nouveau place aux hauts et sombres de pins de la forêt.

C'était comme dérouler une bobine de film, on attendait que ça passe, puis une fois que c'était fini on fixait le vide, peu sûr de quoi faire, de comment réagir. Il remarqua qu'il pleuvait légèrement, beaucoup moins que lors de leur arrivée, en tout cas.

Il regarda sa main, celle que les doigts brûlants du romain avaient à peine frôlé. Il aurait dû l'agripper, le tirer vers lui, le _toucher—_

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi sanguin il avait été ridiculement passif, pourquoi ?

"Ah, j'vous trouve enfin."

Arthur se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, le visage strié par la pluie et les yeux légèrement rougis.

"Alors ? Vu quelque chose ?"

Le maître d'arme leva le poignet autour duquel était toujours attaché le foulard jaunâtre et le visage du commissaire se décomposa d'un coup. Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, pesant, un peu étouffant. Un peu tout, un peu trop.

"On devrait rentrer," déclara le plus jeune du bout des lèvres. "On va choper la crève."

"Vous avez vu quoi, vous ?" demanda l'autre en lui emboîtant le pas, les mains dans les poches. "Qui ?"

"Venec," répondit Arthur après quelques secondes de silence. "Et Perceval. D'abord—d'abord Venec je veux dire."

"Ah."

Le plus vieux hocha à peine la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ces informations. Son supérieur attendit qu'ils ressortent de la forêt pour sortir son téléphone et passer un appel. C'était étrange comment ressortir de cette forêt était simple. On aurait pu s'inquiéter d'y rester emprisonné et perdu, incapable de déchiffrer son chemin, drapé dans le brouillard dense et froid, comptant les arbres qui se succédaient, les uns après les autres, interminables.

Sauf que non, on trouvait toujours la sortie, l'orée des bois, la lumière de la ville. Une fois la représentation de terminée, le film de fini, il ne restait plus qu'à sortir de la salle.

À moins...

"Je vais rentrer à pieds après vous," lança le maître d'armes en s'arrêtant, toujours dans la forêt. Le commissaire leva les yeux de son appel pour le dévisager comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

"Quoi ?" Demanda t'il, couvrant le micro de son téléphone de sa paume de main, "mais ça va pas bien oui ? Z'êtes complètement _marteau ?_ "

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ce n'est pas un peu de pluie qui me poseront souci."

"Vous—"

Le plus vieux s'était déjà ré-élancé dans les bois, sûr de lui. Il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait, ce type, se dit Arthur. Toujours à en faire qu'à sa putain de tête.

[Arth ?]

"Oui, pardon Lancelot. Ça t'irait, du coup ?"

* * *

Son interlocuteur avait hoché la tête pour lui même, toujours affalé sur la banquette arrière. Il avait aussi jeté un coup d'œil à Venec qui était beaucoup plus calme, depuis les nouvelles, et pour lequel il s'était mis à de sentir une sorte de pitié. Même pas de la satisfaction ou de la fierté. Juste de la _pitié_.

"Ce serait bien, oui," acquiesça le capitaine.

[Génial. On...on fait ça, alors. À plus.]

Ils raccrochèrent au même moment, synchronie parfaite.

"C'était qui ?" Demanda le dealer en retournant légèrement, ne pensant pas à mal.

"Quelque chose pour K, rien de bien important," mentit le blond en haussant une épaule. "Bohort, il faudrait que tu me déposes chez moi."

"Chez toi ? Tu veux dire chez C—"

"Non, chez moi. J'avais gardé mon appart aussi."

"Oh. Uhm, très bien."

Son cousin avait plissé le nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'embrouille, mais ne dit rien. Il avait toujours plus apprécié son cousin que Venec, d'accord, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ça il n'irait le souhaiter à personne—pas même au second.

"Tu es sûr que ça ira, tout seul ? Je veux dire, tu es toujours en état de choc—"

"Ça ira."

La voiture se gara à moitié sur le trottoir alors que Bohort fit signe à Venec de descendre, lui souriant à moitié, crispé, lui disant que Blaise et Perceval étaient toujours sûrement dans les bureaux. Ils étaient tous un peu sur les nerfs alors il allait falloir les excuser, compléta t'il en remontant sa fenêtre, laissant le plus petit courir dans les bâtiments pour s'abriter. Quand il remit le contact, son regard désespérément opaque croisa celui, clair, du capitaine, à travers le rétroviseur.

"Qui était-ce...?"

"Arthur," soupira l'autre en s'étirant. "Il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'héberger. On s'est donné rendez-vous près du Jardin à l'Arche, tu sais, près des ruines là. On partira de là."

"Tu habites à 100km d'ici," marmonna son cousin en levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant la station essence la plus proche. "'Dépose moi chez moi,' tu as fait sonner ça comme si c'était la porte à côté et je doute que l'un de vous deux soit en mesure de faire une telle distance."

"Je sais, désolé. On a pas le choix."

Lancelot semblait sincèrement embêté, si ce n'était penaud. Fort heureusement pour lui son appartement était toujours meublé et il restait encore quelques affaires—il valait toujours mieux garder un pied à terre. On ne savait jamais.

"Donc...je suppose que tu vas rester là-bas ? Avec Arthur ?"

"Il a rien précisé. M'a juste demandé s'il pouvait aller là-bas pour quelques temps et avant que tu demandes, non, je sais pas quelle période ces 'quelques temps' représentent."

"Donc Venec et Caius— _oh_. Lancelot, tu ne penses quand même pas que—"

Le silence du blond lui apporta toutes les réponses nécessaires. C'était marrant, des fois c'était de ne pas parler qui était le pire.

"En—en tout cas," reprit Bohort, mal à l'aise, "que vais-je dire aux autres ? Ils vont s'inquiéter."

"Je sais pas," avoua Lancelot en mettant la tête entre ses mains, expirant longuement. "On verra avec Arthur. En temps et en heure, je te promets, il ne m'a vraiment rien expliqué."

"Je trouverai, alors."

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques kilomètres jusqu'à ce que Bohort ne trouve son Graal—la station d'essence. Il descendit pour faire le plein, râlant, par principe, sur le prix, puis passant outre. Son cousin qui était passé place passager reprit alors la parole, légèrement incertain.

"Et...du coup."

"Oui ?" Demanda l'autre en gardant attentivement les yeux sur la route pour sortir de l'aire avant de reporter son attention sur lui, un sourcil haussé.

"Toi...et Leodagan. Toi et Leodagan. Comment ça se passe ?"

Le commissaire ouvrit les yeux bien grands et bien ronds, surpris par la question sortie de nulle part et à laquelle il ne serait jamais attendu de la part du blond.

"Hé bien, mieux que jamais ? Nous devions passer à la mairie après demain mais avec l'enquête d'ouverte," il grimaça, "j'ai appelé pour reporter. Il semblerait que ce n'est pas tout rose non plus de son côté."

"Merde oui, Capito est revenu sans Leonius ?"

"Hm-mm. Cela a sans doute un lien avec l'homme en noir mais...enfin, ça m'inquiète. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui et Calogrenant."

"Ils sont déjà moins débiles que vos gosses," remarqua Lancelot en ricanant et recevant un coup de coude amusé de son cousin, "quoique."

"Ah, c'est elle la voiture d'Arthur, non ?"

En effet la voiture gris foncé était garée entre les hautes herbes, son conducteur réfugié à l'intérieur et son pull écarlate visible à kilomètres. Tiens, n'était-il pas parti avec le maître d'armes ? Où diable était donc passé celui-ci ?

"Appelle moi quand vous arrivez à destination," lui lança Bohort alors que l'autre claquait la portière en levant le pouce, courant le plus vite possible entre les deux voitures pour éviter d'être trempé. Son téléphone vibra soudainement.

"J'écoute ? Ah, Arthur ?"

[Désolé, je sais qu'on est à côté mais je veux vraiment pas sortir avec ce temps. Michel s'est rebarré quand la forêt, ça me retourne l'estomac,] lâcha immédiatement l'autre commissaire qu'il voyait à travers la vitre.

"QU— _COMMENT ?!_ Est-ce qu'il va bien ?!"

[Je pense pas. Il...m'a dit avoir vu Mani. Là bas. Si tu pouvais aller l'attendre à l'orée je...]

"J'y vais de suite," le rassura son ami en démarrant le contact. "Et faites attention à vous. Je suis sérieux. Et appelez moi si vous avez le moindre problème !"

[Promis,] sourit Arthur en lui faisant au revoir alors qu'il s'éloignait. [Toi aussi.]

Il raccrocha et se laissa glisser le long de son siège, soupirant et frottant ses yeux rougis.

"Alors, il se passe quoi, Arth ?"

L'intéressé grimaça vaguement avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais.

"J'ai...je crois que j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps loin de Venec. Je—je peux pas lui faire face. Je suis trop nul, putain, mais je..."

"De toute façon, moi c'était pareil."

Lancelot déglutit difficilement.

"Avec Caius, je veux dire."


	124. Le brouillard de la guerre.

Bohort roulait à toute vitesse vers les bois, tentant de distinguer la route devant lui à travers les essuie-glaces qui dansaient sous ses yeux, gauche droite, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, gauche; droite, _gauche_ \---

Une forme se distingua dans le brouillard, noire et opaque, ressemblant pourtant à une ombre. Il étouffa un cri et donna un coup de violent brutal et vif, le crissement des roues de la voiture audibles malgré la tempête à l'extérieur alors que le véhicule virait radicalement à droite---vers là où l'avancée de goudron se terminait. 

Il regarda derrière son siège, vers la route. La forme avait disparu. 

La pluie continuait de tomber et tomber, la grêle tapait sur les fenêtres, tout était gris autour de lui et il commençait à sentir l'odeur chaude et âcre de fumée se faufiler entre les sièges et dans ses narines, se mettant à lui piquer les yeux. Tout était pourtant silencieux, il n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, il n'osait même plus _respirer_ , tendu de tous ses membres. 

Soudain quelque chose se mit à tanguer. À tanguer dangereusement.

Une pierre roula lentement et il l'entendit s'écraser en morceaux. Quelque part. Il ne savait pas où. Il l'avait simplement entendu.

Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. 

Puis la voiture bougea toute seule. Elle remua, sa roue émit un son étranglé et un sorte de couinement. 

Puis le rebord du ravin _céda_ , emportant son cri.

* * *

"Salut les gars, ça va ?" lança Venec en entrant dans les bureaux, trempé et tremblant légèrement. "Je me répète mais, sacré temps, hein ?"

Yvain leva les yeux de son papier sans daigner de lui répondre, Gauvain lui proposa une boisson chaude alors que Karadoc s'affairait à mettre une nouvelle capsule dans la machine à café.

"Ça fait un bout d'temps qu'ils sont partis," s'inquiéta Caius en prenant place à côté de lui, à l'envers sur sa chaise et les bras sur le dossier. "Tu les as pas vu ?"

"Qui ?"

"Lancelot, Arthur, Bohort et Michel."

Le dealer pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'éternuer dans le creux de son avant-bras, faisant sursauter le technicien de terrain qui manqua de reverser la boisson.

"Désolé--ouais, Lancelot et Bohort m'ont amené ici. Ils sortaient de l'hosto," l'informa t'il.

"Lancelot était pas avec toi ?" s'étonna Perceval en se tournant vers Caius, sincèrement surpris. "J'croyais que tu l'avais ramené chez toi ?" 

"Il a fait une espèce de crise de panique et j'ai été à l'hosto, puis j'ai du rev'nir ici. Donc Bohort est reparti le chercher," l'informa l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. "Sérieux, ils t'ont juste déposé ?" 

"Ouais." 

Venec prit une gorgée de café avant de renifler, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Lancelot a demandé à Bohort de le ramener chez lui." 

"Vous habitez pas ensemble ?" coupa Karadoc en enfournant une crêpe dans sa bouche, mâchant bruyamment. "Caius j'veux dire," précisa t'il, comme si ce n'était pas évident. 

"Nan mais il a dit, et je cite, hein," ses doigts firent des guillemets, "qu'il avait gardé son appart." 

"Quoi ? Mais il habite à au moins 100km d'ici !" s'étonna Blaise qui arrivait à ce moment là, son éternelle capuche rabattue sur sa tête. "Bohort va pas faire tout ce chemin, quand même ?" 

"Et Arthur le sait ?" 

"Je sais même pas où il est, Arthur," marmonna le dealer avec consternation. "Bohort m'a dit qu'il était encore dans votre putain de forêt magique, là---" 

"Ah, il t'a tenu au courant." 

"Oui et d'ailleurs, sérieusement les gars ? Vous y croyiez vraiment à ces conneries ?" 

"C'est pas des conneries," protesta Yvain avec un soupir las, "c'est carrément pas des conneries." 

Venec croisa les jambes, levant les yeux au ciel. 

"Parce que t'y es allé toi, là bas ? Okay, _qui_ dans ce bureau a foutu les pieds dans la forêt et peut m'assurer qu'ils y ont vu---attends, il m'a dit quoi ? Ah, euh, ah _oui_ ! Qu'ils ont vu une version style, euh, style moyen âge de nous tous."

Son regard se posa sur chacune des personnes présentes, les défiant en haussant un sourcil.

Le quartier-maître toussota pour briser le silence, mal à l'aise.

"Pour l'instant," commença t'il, "et dans l'ordre, je crois, ceux qui ont foutu les pieds dans la forêt sont Leodagan, Bohort, Arthur, Lancelot et Michel." 

"Donc aucun d'entre vous." 

Le chauve soupira avant de faire non de la tête. 

Venec sortit son téléphone avant de cliquer sur le nom d'Arthur, étonné quand cinq sonneries passèrent et son angoisse très peu confortée quand le répondeur retentit. Il réessaya trois fois au moins mais le résultat était toujours le même : _aucune réponse._

"Merde," pesta t'il, "merde ! Il décroche pas." 

"Cazzo," lâcha Caius, blanc comme neige. "Cazzo che---Dio, Dio mio, il a quand même pas pu lui arriver---" 

"Oh, un message d'Arthur," s'étonna Perceval dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés en grand.

* * *

**[Bulletin météo de la région, la vigilance rouge est maintenue sur tout le pays pour pluies diluviennes et orages. Vigilance brouillard, conduisez prudemment et restez sur les grands axes. Risque d'inondations et effondrements.]**

"Je suis _tellement_ désolé de te demander ça," murmura misérablement le commissaire au pull rouge en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. "J'suis égoïste." 

"T'as qu'à te dire que j'ai accepté parce que moi aussi ça m'arrange," répliqua le blond et haussant les épaules. "Sérieusement, Arthur, moi aussi ça m'arrange parce que je suis un putain de connard, d'accord ? Je...j'aurais pas supporté d'avoir Caius autour de moi, je---"

Il se coupa, inspira lentement avant de reprendre.

"Pas avoir--- _merde_ , putain. J'ai senti son---j'ai vu son _cadavre_ ," jura t'il, l'horreur se peignant dans ses prunelles claires. "Je l'ai serré contre moi, je suis un _monstre_ , Arthur. Et mes---et mes _mains_ , autour de son cou, et il m'a _supplié_ , putain ! Il pleurait et je---"

_"Hé."_

L'autre posa sa main qui ne tenait pas le volant sur l'épaule de son ami, lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

"Hé, t'es pas un monstre. C'était pas toi. C'est pas nous, les gens là bas." 

"Mais je l'ai senti, j'ai toujours---sa _peau_ \---sa peau froide sous la mienne, et---et le bruit, merde, _Arthur_ , le bruit de son cou quand il---" 

Lancelot arrêta de parler et le téléphone d'Arthur se mit à sonner, le prénom de son copain faisant s'éclairer l'écran d'accueil. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que la sonnerie remplissait le silence de la voiture. 

Puis ça s'arrêta.

Le commissaire eut à peine le temps d'expirer de soulagement quand ça reprit de plus belle, trois fois de suite.

"Ils doivent tous s'en faire," lança le capitaine en humectant ses lèvres. "Sérieusement. Tu devrais répondre." 

"Prends mon tel," dit simplement l'autre, le regard collé à la route. "Et bloque son numéro."

"Attends quoi ?!" 

"Puis envoie un message à Perceval." 

"Ton code," marmonna le blond, exécutant les ordres. "J'ai besoin de ton code." 

"145574." 

"Je lui envoie quoi ?" 

* * *

"C'est bon, je suis avec Lancelot, on va bien. Bohort est parti chercher Michel à la forêt. On a besoin d'être seuls. Je vous laisse le dépar--POUR QUOI IL SE _PREND ?!_ " hurla Blaise, donnant un coup de poing dans la table, "IL CROIT QU'IL PEUT JUSTE SE TIRER COMME BON LUI _SEMBLE ?!_ " 

"À quoi il joue ?" s'énerva à son tour Caius, la tête dans les mains et les yeux fous. "Besoin d'être seuls ?! EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UNE ENQUÊTE ?! ON A BESOIN DE LUI _ICI !_ " 

Perceval était silencieux, une amère impression de déjà-vu et de malaise prenant le dessus.

"C'est bon, j'en ai marre, j'appelle Bohort," cracha le quartier-maître en sortant son propre téléphone. "Sans Leodagan c'est le second, clairement il saura quoi faire, pas vrai ?" 

C'était plus une question pour lui même, pour se rassurer.

Pour se _mentir_. 

Les sept autres personnes dans la pièce le dévisagèrent alors qu'il perdit toutes ses couleurs, graduellement, lorsque l'autre commissaire le laissa lui aussi en plan. Il lança son téléphone au sol avec rage, rouge et sa taille le rendant d'autant plus effrayant.

"Peut être qu'il capte pas. Surtout s'il est près de la forêt," tenta de rationnaliser Caius en faisant craquer ses phalanges, sa voix un peu trop aiguë pour être convaincante. 

"J'appelle mon père ?" demanda Yvain sans penser à mal, "puisque personne est foutu d'répondre." 

"Ouais," grinça Venec, "peut-être qu'il aura un peu plus de bon sens."

"Oh, ça..." 

* * *

"Quoi ?"

[Salut p'pa. C'est la merde ici.]

Leodagan cligna des yeux, surpris par l'entrée en matière aussi cinglante de son fils.

"Rien de nouveau sous le soleil alors," plaisanta t'il avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. "Enfin, sous la pluie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ?" 

[Arthur et Lancelot ont décidé de se taper un voyage impromptu chez l'second et il répond pas à Venec ! Un misérable sms à Perceval et c'est tout c'qu'on a !] commença Blaise en prenant le relais, sa voix tremblant de colère. [Tu le crois toi ?!]

"Ils quoi ?"

[Et ils répondent plus ! Bohort est apparemment allé chercher Michel qu'était resté dans la forêt et lui aussi il est MIA !]

"D'accord, ralentis un coup," s'agaça le bouclé en levant les yeux au ciel, "pourquoi se sont cassés ces connards, pour commencer ?"

[MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT ME _FOUTRE ?!_ ] s'étrangla son interlocuteur, lui faisant éloigner son téléphone de son oreille, [QU'EST-CE QU'ON _FOUT_ , LÀ, _NOUS ?!_ ]

"Et si Bohort est parti pour le maître d'armes il doit juste pas avoir de réseau," soupira son supérieur en s'accoudant au bureau de la capitaine. "Attendez juste qu'ils reviennent." 

À côté de lui Calogrenant lui lançait des regards inquiets, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Puis, puisque visiblement z'êtes pas foutus de vous gérer sans nous, à K," il soupira, "appelez plutôt Aelius. Dites lui que Capito est de retour, sans Leonius, mais qu'il est là."

[Est-ce qu'on le dit à Cornelia, aussi ?] demanda à son tour Caius, toujours aussi anxieux.

"Ton père lui avait dit ?" s'étonna Leodagan en grattant l'arête de son nez, honnêtement surpris. "Bon, bah oui, du coup. Mais ménagez les."

[Dans quel état il est, Capito ?]

Le bouclé repensa à la scène plus tôt, à la rage qu'il avait ressenti et s'efforça de la contrôler avant de lui répondre.

"Un cadavre sur pattes, bien fait pour sa pomme. Ça m'inquiète juste quant à l'état dont on va retrouver l'autre. Bon, j'y vais. Dis à Bohort de m'appeler quand il reviendra." 

[Arrivederci.]

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, reportant son attention sur son ami.

"Hé bah ? Il s'passe quelles merdes de leur côté ?"

"Arthur et Lancelot se sont cassés." 

_"QUOI ?!"_

"Ma main à couper que ça a à voir avec ce qu'ils vont vu dans la forêt," déclara le plus grand en haussant les épaules. "Mieux, ça a à voir avec Venec et Caius." 

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?" railla Calogrenant en arquant un sourcil, croisant les bras. "Je vois pas le rapport." 

" _Réfléchis_ ," commença l'autre, "ils ont besoin de se faire la malle ensemble, de pas répondre à Venec, _pourquoi ?_ Parce que quelque chose le dérange à son sujet. Arthur, je veux dire. Lancelot est revenu de la forêt et il a vu Caius qu'il s'est mit à chougnier comme un gosse. Tu sens pas l'entourloupe ?" 

"Bah nan, justement. J'y ai pas mis les pieds moi, là-bas. Je sais pas c'qu'ils ont pu y voir," râla le chauve.

"Lancelot puait le mort, et je parle pas de l'expression. Et Arthur avait clairement vomi. Corrélation ?"

Le capitaine entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, se sentant idiot.

"Un cadavre ! Ils sont tombés sur un cadavre." 

" _Bravoooo_ _!_ " ironisa son meilleur ami en applaudissant, reprenant rapidement son sérieux. "Reste à savoir c'que le cousin a vu vis-à-vis de Venec." 

"Et ça nous avance parce que...?"

"Ah mais ça nous avance que dalle," avoua Leodagan d'un air embêté. "Plus qu'autre chose ça nous fout en sous-effectif à K et ça crée le clivage entre quatre d'entre eux. Et je suis pas tranquille par rapport à Bohort." 

"À cause de la forêt ?"

"Ouais. Il pleut comme c'est pas permis chez eux, et t'as bien vu que la route pour y accéder est pas la plus sûre," murmura t'il, jouant avec l'une de ses toutes nouvelles boucles. "Donc..."

"T'inquiète, va," répondit Calogrenant avec un sourire rassurant. "Il est toujours prudent, sûr que tout ira bien pour lui." 

Leodagan ne répondit pas, se contenant de fixer la fenêtre couverte de buée.


	125. De l’Esclavage.

"Quoi ?! De _retour ?!_ "

"Visiblement. J'ai du mal à comprendre aussi mais..."

Aelius reprit un verre de vin, le finissant d'une traite.

"Au moins...au moins Leonius n'est pas, ah... _bloqué_. Ça veut dire qu'il peut revenir."

Cornelia plissa le nez avant de laisser échapper un rire amère d'entre ses lèvres---pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être sûre qu'il serait de retour ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui faire _confiance ?_

"C'est si frustrant de rester ici les bras ballants," dit-elle, se resservant à son tour. "J'ai l'impression de ne pas aider."

"Je suis sûr que tu en as déjà fait beaucoup," lui assura le père de Caius. "Il faut s'en remettre au Département K, à présent."

"Je suppose..."

* * *

L'homme en noir s'était présenté à eux deux alors qu'il venait s'entretenir auprès de Capito pour une précision banale quant à l'affaire de la belladone--une visite de coutume, rien de bien surprenant. Il s'était faufilé entre les barreaux de la cellule du sénateur déchu et du sénateur héroïque, il lui avait tendu sa main.

"Ne vous étiez jamais demandé comment vous êtes mort ?" lui avait-il demandé, un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres.

C'était une question simple. Concise. Directe. Et ça avait suffit à Leonius pour agripper sa main avec toute sa force et à lui ordonner de tout lui dire, de tout lui expliquer.

On ne donne pas d'ordres à un dieu, avait-il compris en sentant sa main pousser son visage contre le mur et sentir les poutres granuleuses contre sa tête, juste avant de s'évanouir, la douleur de mille couteaux le transperçant sans merci. Il avait eu le temps de voir Capito s'effondrer à ses côtés alors qu'un voile noir venait masquer sa vision, doux comme de la soie, froid comme la mort.

Il s'était réveillé dans une espèce de cabane dans laquelle les volets en bois laissaient passer des rayons de soleil brûlants, dorés et magnifiques. Il avait plissé les yeux alors que le dos de son crâne continuait de le lancer, réalisant qu'il faisait soudainement beaucoup plus chaud, le genre de chaleur qui lui rappelait les étés interminables à Rome, allongé sur sa chaise de bureau, croulant sous la paperasse.

Servius Capito s'était relevé à son tour, gémissant de douleur alors que la lumière semblait l'aveugler.

"On est où ?" avait-il lancé, plus agacé qu'autre chose. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"J'en sais rien," avait répliqué l'autre en léchant ses lèvres sèches, regardant autour de lui. "Laisse moi écouter ce que ça dit dehors."

Dehors, dehors ça parlait une langue qu'il comprenait. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, il savait simplement qu'il la connaissait.

"Ça sert à rien de rester ici comme des cons," avait continué Capito en soupirant. "Sortons."

"La ferme, me dis pas quoi faire."

Ils étaient quand même sortis, et c'est là que Leonius comprit.

Ils étaient bel et bien à Rome.

À Rome, _deux mille ans_ en arrière.

Autour de lui des hommes portaient les toges que l'on voyait sur des statues, dans les mauvais documentaires, dans les livres. Les jeunes femmes étaient couvertes par leur palla, leurs bijoux autour de leurs poignets, les sandales, le hautes colonnes, les temples---tout. Absolument tout.

Il avait gardé la tête en l'air, trop obnubilé par les monuments et le temps, ayant du mal à y croire. Ce qui l'étonna c'était surtout que personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Pourtant ils se démarquaient de la foule, lui et son costume noir, l'autre et sa chemise blanche, deux anachronismes qui ne s'en cachaient pas.

"Quand même étrange, c'comme si on était invisibles," remarqua justement Capito en fixant ses alentours d'un air consterné. "Je comprends pas comment c'est possible."

"Quoi, t'es pas habitué à c'qu'on te consacre pas toute notre attention ?" railla son ancien collègue avec méchanceté, sentant déjà l'agacement remonter le long de ses poings.

"C'est pas ça. Mais avoue qu'on doit quand même faire tâche."

" _Leo ?_ "

Leonius Cornelius n'avait jamais tourné la tête aussi vite de sa vie.

Derrière lui se tenait son meilleur ami, il était très droit, de cette même posture de soldat, ses yeux aux couleurs plus vives sous l'étoile du jour lui donnant un air plus aimant.

"Cassius ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette m---"

À côté de lui Capito commençait à se faire plus flou, comme quand le réseau ne passait plus, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là. Ses traits se faisaient moins définis, sa voix inaudible, il tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, son visage se déformait, que se passait-il, pourquoi---

Servius Capito s'effondra et disparu dans un amoncèlement de sable, peut-être de poussière, sous les regards horrifiés des deux romains.

"Leonius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il..."

"Cass ? C'est toi ?"

L'autre homme le dévisagea avec amusement avant d'éclater de rire, s'approchant de lui et posant une main contre son cou. Quelque chose de doux dansa dans ses prunelles et Leonius eut un peu envie de pleurer.

"T'es vieux," rit Appius Cassius Scaevus, collant son front contre le sien. "Mais t'es toujours aussi beau."

"Ta gueule," balbutia le sénateur en laissant couler ses larmes contre le cœur du plus jeune, son visage contorsionné par une douleur qu'il pensait morte et enterrée avec sa femme et son ami.

Cassius se contenta sourire, silencieux, ses doigts aux jointures rougies et aux ongles rongés traçant des cercles dans le dos de l'autre, seuls dans leur bulle de temps perdu et de temps passé, à l'abris du regard des autres et à l'abris de tout ce qui ferait mal.

"Ça te fait quel âge, alors ?" plaisanta t'il, s'écartant à peine, caressant sa joue. "Pardon, ça se demande pas c'est ça ?"

"Comment tu me vois ? Il est arrivé quoi à---"

Il pointa le corps en---en quoi, en morceaux ? En grains ? Il pointa ce qu'il restait de Capito du menton, légèrement nauséeux.

"Mauvaise époque," murmura l'homme en noir en arrivant derrière le romain, forçant le plus vieux à voir son visage se tordre à son tour, le sang s'échappant de ses narines et des ses yeux, de sa bouche, de le voir le fixer et dire, oui, dire,

_'Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas choisi ?'_

Leonius regarda le paysage autour de lui changer, il vit les villa se faire remplacer par des tentes, les conversations et les rires par des cris et encore des cris, des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant, des boucliers se brisant.

Puis il se vit lui, au milieu de tout ça. Il se regarda, depuis les bois, mourir sous la lame d'un homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus.

_Ah._

C'était donc ça.

Le bruit de l'épée qui transperce la chair le fit trembler, un semblant de vomi remontant dans sa gorge. Un homme, un autre, s'était mis à courir vers lui.

 _Aelius_.

Il se vit mourir dans les bras d'Aelius, l'épée encore fichée dans son torse. À la place de son cœur.

* * *

"Et donc, toi...t'as vu Venec ?" demanda Lancelot, remontant une jambe contre son torse. "Dans la forêt."

"Ouais. Enfin il—c'était bizarre. Qu'il portait un turban."

"Turban ?"

"Un truc du genre. Il...esclaves. Il s'occupait d'esclaves. Il a laissé échapper un délire de...de trafic."

"Ah, c'était un truc à l'époque la drogue ?"

L'expression d'Arthur s'assombrit brutalement.

"De viande humaine."

"Ah !"

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

"AH ?!"

Le commissaire cala, manquant de leur exploser tous deux le crâne contre le tableau de bord, pris par surprise par le cri de son ami et lui lançant un regard noir, une main plaquée sur son torse.

"Mais gueule pas comme ça !"

"Arthur, un trafic d'humain ?! Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est de parler moins fort ?!"

"Et une histoire de lupanar aussi. Il était très...très multitâche. À—à l'époque aussi. Visiblement."

Il laissa échapper un rire misérable et étranglé, redémarrant son véhicule à contre cœur.

"Je sais pas ce qui est pire, moi qui me vois buter le type que j'aime ou—ou imaginer mon mec vendre de la viande d'humains et en trafiquer. Surtout après l'affaire Manilius et Aurelius," marmonna Lancelot, grattant l'arrête de son nez avec gêne. "Désolé."

"C'est moi qui est désolé, Lance. Personne devrait avoir à vivre ce genre de trucs, je...Caius. Comment Caius l'a pris, tu lui a dit ?"

L'autre déglutit avant de serrer les mains sur ses genoux pris de tremblements presque rythmés, un sourire mal à l'aise sur les lèvres.

"Lance ?"

"Je lui ai pas dit. J'ai juste—j'ai fait une crise et il—il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. _Merde_ , j'arrive pas, Arthur. J'y arrive vraiment pas. Comment je suis sensé vivre, moi, quand je sais qu'un—qu'une putain de version—une version de moi ?! _Hein_ _?_ C'est ça que c'était ? Fait chier, putain ! Il l'a tué, d'accord ?! Et je—"

Il agrippa une mèche de cheveux et tira dessus, ses yeux grands ouverts et des larmes y dansant.

"Je sais même pas pourquoi, merde. Je comprends rien à cette merde ! C'était pas censé être un putain de romain ?! Pourquoi il était en tunique verdâtre ?! Je comprends rien, Arthur !"

"Moi aussi je capte que dalle," avoua son ami en secouant la tête. "C'est la sortie après le lac chez toi, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais."

"D'accord. Bref je disais...moi aussi, je sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. On dirait que ça sort d'un mauvais conte ou qu'on s'est enfilé des rails à excès."

"Je vois pas trop la différence entre les deux," plaisanta blond. "Tu aurais pas dû bloquer Venec..."

"Moi aussi je sais pas comment réagir vis à vis de lui," coupa Arthur d'un ton sec.

"Tu m'as clairement dit, je cite, 'ceux là bas c'est pas nous.' Alors applique ça au cas Venec, aussi horrible que ça soit..."

"Sauf que j'ai besoin de temps, là."

"En laissant les autres se démerder ?"

"Je te rappelle, mon pote, que tu semblais plutôt D'ACCORD pour me suivre ici."

"Mais c'est pas L’AUTRE le problème dans ma relation !" Explosa Lancelot, les forçant à s'égarer sur bande d'arrêt d'urgence. "C'est MOI ! Je prends du recul PARCE QUE JE ME SUIS VU TUER CAIUS !"

"ET TU PENSES QUE JE SUIS SENSÉ LE PRENDRE COMMENT, MOI, QUE L'AMOUR DE MA VIE VENDE DES GENS POUR SE FAIRE DU _POGNON_ _?!"_

"ET À QUI IL LES VENDAIT, SES _PUTAIN_ D'ESCLAVES ?!"

Arthur s'arrêta dans son geste, comme si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Les mots du capitaine mirent du temps à être digérés alors qu’ils défilaient en boucle dans son esprit, comme une berceuse aux accords juste assez faux pour déranger.

"Quoi ?"

"Je—putain, laisse tomber. Désolé d'avoir haussé le ton c'est juste—merde, Arthur. Tu me l'as dit, c'est pas nous, ces gens. Arrête d'en vouloir à quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas."

"Mais c'est Venec dont il est question, _mon_ Venec—"

"T'as vraiment un putain de problème à faire la part des choses. Laisse, je vais conduire."

"Lancelot, t'es pas en état—"

"Ouais, bah toi non plus. Bouge."

Le commissaire s'exécuta, misérable et sans aucune force.

"Désolé."

"C'est bon. Arrête de t'excuser pour quelque chose que t'as pas fait."

Lancelot appuya sur la pédale et passa la troisième.

"C'est pas de ta faute."

* * *

"Nan mais c'est une blague ?!"

"Et voilà, on est reparti..."

"RTT ! Ils comprennent pas le terme ?! JE SUIS EN CONGÉ, _MERDE !_ "

"Juste décroche, Elias..."

Le légiste lança un regard noir à son partenaire avant de s'exécuter, la voix toujours endormie malgré ses cris et un œil sur deux de fermé.

"Quoi."

[Ah, Dr.de Kelliwic'h ?]

"Quoi, ENCORE ?!”

[Il y a eu un accident, les ambulances sont déjà là bas, nous aurions juste besoin de vous pour vous charger du corps.]

Le brun tiqua—il ne travaillait que pour K, pourquoi le commissariat normal avait-il besoin de son expertise ?

"Pourquoi de moi en particulier ?"

[Hé bien, vous êtes le légiste le plus brilliant que—]

"C'est bon, épargnez-moi le léchage de bottes. Vous l'avez pas identifié ? Non, déjà, est-ce qu'il est identifiable ?"

Une pause à l'appareil.

[S'il vous plaît, faites au plus vite.]

Ça raccrocha.

"Hé ? _HÉ_ —"

"Il se passe quoi ?" Demanda Merlin, frottant ses yeux et s'étirant. "Un problème ?"

"Ils ont un corps et faut que je m'y colle," grinça l'autre en sautillant alors qu'il enfilait le premier jean venu. "Merde. Y z'ont rien de mieux à foutre que me réveiller à deux heures du matin, j'te jure..."

"Tu me diras," marmonna l'autre en l'embrassant vaguement, rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête. "B'nuit."

Elias leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant malgré tout un maigre sourire alors qu'il refermait la porte de leur appartement.

Il arriva alors que la cour qui longeait la morgue du Département K était baignée par les lueurs rouges et bleues, alors que la symphonie cacophonique des sirènes venait rompre le silence nocturne.

"Bon, c'est quoi le délire ?" Lança t'il en arrivant près des locaux, resserrant sa veste en cuir autour de son cou alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui. "Ils ont leur morgue à eux, pourquoi vous—"

"Docteur de Kelliwic'h," commença une dame couverte d'un gilet fluorescent, "sachez que je suis profondément désolée."

Il fronça les sourcils alors que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient un peu trop à son goût, fixant le brancard que l'on sortait d'une ambulance. Le corps était couvert d'un drap, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y faire.

Logique, d'un côté. C'était lui qu'on avait appelé. Par Merlin.

"Si vous souhaitez reléguer cela à quelqu'un d'autre, sachez que nous comprendrons," le prévint l'homme dont il reconnut la voix—c'était celui qu'il avait eu au téléphone.

"Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot," s'agaça t'il en s'avançant près du corps. "Je comprends pas—"

La cicatrice au niveau de l'arcade était presque invisible. Son visage était, après tout, déjà entièrement couvert de sang.


	126. Don’t cry, mercy. There’s too much pain to come.

Elias marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis il se demanda vaguement s'il ne devrait pas aller vomir. Ou s'effondrer. Chialer un bon coup. _Réagir_.

Son métier lui a appris à rester de marbre devant la mort—puis ils le lui rendaient bien, ses clients. Sauf celui-ci, visiblement.

Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement ouverts, toujours aussi terriblement foncés, _opaques_. Puis même s'il ne bougeait pas, même s'il était plus statue qu'homme, même avec cela il arrivait à faire transparaître toute la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir dans ses derniers moments. Il avait toujours été le plus expressif d'entre tous.

Il l'avait allongé sur sa table d'examen et ses doigts avaient peiné à saisir la différence entre sa peau et le fer—les deux étaient affreusement glacés.

Il était mort depuis la fin de l'après-midi, au moins, décréta t'il pour son rapport, le corps de la victime marquée des points de suture en Y. Donc il avait sûrement attendu un bon bout de temps sous la pluie.

Enfin, 'attendu.'

L'impact de la chute l'avait tué sur le coup. Son cou s'était brisé de façon presque propre, presque sèche. Il n'avait pas souffert.

Elias se tâta de mettre ça, de mentir un bon coup pour épargner les autres, puis qui viendrait vérifier pour le démentir ?

Comment pourrait-il trouver le courage de parler de ce que l'autre avait dû endurer alors que la voiture s'était écroulée, étape par étape, avant de s'écraser dans le ravin ? On lui avait montré des photos du véhicule : la poignée avant conducteur était cassée et la fenêtre était brisée. Il avait dû sortir par ces moyens là et les coupures, les bouts de verre fichés dans ses paumes et dans son torse en témoignaient. Il s'était extirpé de sa voiture et il était toujours en vie, à ce moment là. Il était mort en se vidant de son sang, la rigor mortis maximale étaient en train de s'installer dans son corps sous ses yeux.

Son visage, une fois lavé de son sang, était étrangement serein. Ses yeux clos il semblait bien moins expressif. Son lobe droit, duquel aurait dû pendre sa boucle, manquait. Sûrement arraché dans la chute. Sa lèvre était salement coupée, elle aussi.

Son alliance, elle, entourait toujours fermement son annulaire gauche. La bague argentée était elle aussi à son majeur, brillante et en parfait état.

Bohort avait agonisé pendant une période de temps étendue avant de mourir. Sous la pluie et la grêle. Dans le brouillard.

Elias fixait le corps sans rien dire, ses mains gantées en suspend en l'air, son scalpel posé sur la table.

"Dites, on a son téléphone aussi," lança une autre jeune femme en arrivant derrière lui, le faisant presque sursauter. "Je suppose que ce sera une pièce à conviction mais—"

"Donnez le," cracha t'il d'une voix au moins aussi froide que le cadavre devant lui, tendant sa main tachée de sang. "Et n'en parlez à personne."

"Mais monsieur—"

"Dégagez."

La novice obtempéra à contre cœur, la tête baissée. Il ne pourrait sûrement pas déverrouiller le truc, puis de toute façon ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. En attendant il sortit son propre téléphone, la main tremblante et le reposant sur la table d'opération à plusieurs reprises.

Il n'arrivait pas à cliquer sur ce putain de nom. Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il—

 _Clic_.

Les sonneries passèrent et il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de pleurer.

[Ça va pas bien ? Tu sais qu'elle heure—]

"Salut, Leodagan," commença t'il, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

L'autre se tut immédiatement et il entendit vaguement des draps se froisser.

[Quand ?] demanda simplement son interlocuteur, sa voix calme et parfaitement maîtrisée.

"Y a une heure maintenant. Voiture dans le ravin. On vient de m'apporter son téléphone," expliqua le légiste en passant une main sur son visage. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé," balbutia t'il, tombant à genoux au sol. "Leodagan je suis—"

[Est-ce que tu peux m'envoyer son téléphone ? Maintenant ? Ça devrait arriver dans la matinée.]

Elias hocha la tête pour lui même, reniflant et refoulant un sanglot.

"Je suis désolé, je—"

[Rentre chez toi. Dors un peu, j'en sais rien. On en reparlera demain matin. Ne dis rien aux autres.]

L'autre raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et il fit glisser le corps dans l'un des casiers, le referma et écrit son nom et prénom sur l'étiquette de la porte. L'encre ne voulait pas sortir du stylo, l'inscription était à peine lisible.

Il ne voulait plus avoir à regarder ces putain mots.

* * *

Leodagan avait laissé tomber son téléphone, vidé de ses forces.

Il fixait bien droit devant lui, inspirait et expirait, encore et encore, une main autour de son cou et l'impression qu'une corde l'étouffait, l'impression que la pièce se dédoublait, tanguait, que la pièce était là sans vraiment l'être.

Les larmes se mirent à couler presque naturellement alors qu'il portait ses mains à son visage, alors qu'il entrevit le reflet doré de son alliance. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, il ne _pouvait_ pas respirer.

Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Jamais. C'était hors de question que ça soit en train d'arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Pas alors qu'ils auraient dû se dire _oui_ dans quelques jours.

Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas _JUSTE_.

Il se mit à pleurer plus fort, si cela voulait vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'entendait vaguement crier sa douleur et hurler sa détresse, ça résonnait un peu en écho dans ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait beaucoup de bruit, s'il s'imaginait l'ampleur de ses plaintes. Il tentait de respirer mais ses sanglot le prenaient de court, il tentait de se lever mais il n'avait plus d'énergie.

Au bout d'un moment les ongles dans sa chair arrêtèrent de lui faire mal. Ce qui le rongeait, ce qui se faufilait dans ses poumons et l'asphyxiait était mille fois plus douloureux. C'était comme un feu glacé, une sorte de brasier de lames qui perforait son corps entier sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, quelque chose qui le dépassait—quand la douleur était aussi brute on finissait par s'oublier et par l'oublier. On était plus que défini par cette même douleur. On perdait un bout de soi. On se perdait soi-même.

Le soleil se leva, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Le soleil finissait toujours par se lever. Peut être qu'il fallait s'accrocher à ce genre de certitudes, s'encrer dans quelque chose de concret.

Le soleil se leva et Calogrenant toqua à sa porte. Il lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne saisit même pas, de tout façon. Au bout d'un moment les pas s'éloignèrent et il laissa échapper une expiration étranglée, quelque chose de brisé qui n'y ressemblait même pas, en fait. Quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il ne sût pas vraiment comment mais il se leva. Il se leva et alla déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, puis il prit son téléphone et le jeta sur son lit.

Puis il sortit.

Sur son chemin vers le commissariat il entrechoqua des passants, un peu trop pour que ça ne paraisse normal. Il oublia de regarder si le feu était passé au vert et sentit le souffle chaud d'une voiture effleurer ses jambes et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'arriver quelque millisecondes avant. Ou après. Peu importait.

Les lumières des bâtiments brûlaient ses yeux. Elles lui donnaient la nausée. Sûrement qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très chaleureux, vu les regards que lui lançaient les gens qui osaient le dévisager. Son ami était assis sur un bureau et riait, son putain de bonnet sur la tête.

Leodagan eut envie de péter quelque chose. Peu être écraser un ordinateur au sol. Un bureau. Une chaise. Donner des coups de poings jusqu'à s'en arracher sa peau, jusqu'à se _briser_ les poignets. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur le fasse sortir de sa léthargie.

"Dites, on a reçu un colis," déclara le lieutenant aux briques de jus en tenant une enveloppe rembourrée. "Ils disent que c'est pour Cornelius-De Cameliard. C'est vous, non ?" Lui demanda t'il, levant les yeux vers le bouclé.

"'dagan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" S'inquiéta son ami, le fixant alors qu'il lui était donné le colis et qu'il l'avait laissé tomber au sol. "Hé."

Il alla le ramasser, sans un mot.

"Est-ce que tu veux que—dites, on pourrait avoir un espace clos, s'il vous plaît ?" S'enquit-il en se tournant vers la capitaine qui hocha lentement la tête, les menant vers un bureau aux stores baissés.

"Il lui arrive quoi, à votre ami ?"

"Je sais pas," mentit-il.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Leodagan," commença t'il. "Leodagan, qu—"

"Il est mort," lâcha l'autre en fixant le vide. "Sa voiture est tombée du ravin."

Calogrenant fit quelques pas en arrière, une main sur la bouche et une horreur se peignant dans chacun de ses traits.

_"Non."_

"Tu peux ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? C'est son téléphone."

L'autre s'exécuta, grattant l'étiquette de l'ongle et arrachant le papier carton. L'objet de la convoitise de son ami était enroulé dans du papier bulle.

"Je vais te laisser tout seul, c'est ce dont t'as besoin, non ?"

"Me laisse pas seul," supplia Leodagan d'une minuscule voix, au bord des larmes. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît me laisse—me laisse _pas_ —"

"D'accord," se pressa le capitaine en s'approchant de lui. "D'accord. Je reste."

Le bouclé alluma le téléphone et le déverrouilla, comme par habitude. Ils avaient tendance à échanger leurs téléphones sans faire attention, ils avaient le même modèle et aucun des deux n'avait de coque. Donc ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre avec la confusion occasionnelle.

Il fit défiler les écrans, n'osant même pas s'attarder sur la galerie de photos. Il remarqua une bulle rouge dans laquelle se découpait un fin point d'exclamation blanc sur l'application des messages.

Il cliqua dessus.

* * *

"Alors ?" Demanda Merlin à demi-voix alors que l'autre rentrait à nouveau dans leur chambre, alors qu'il s'assit lourdement sur le lit. "C'était quoi ?"

Pour seule réponse, Elias éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Leodagan porta le téléphone à son oreille, le son suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende et pour que Calogrenant non. Les premiers mots retentirent et il se sentit flancher, forcé de l'éteindre et s'accrocher à l'autre, le téléphone sur la table derrière lui.

"C'est bon," lui murmura son ami, ses bras autour de lui. "C'est bon, t'as pas besoin de l'écouter de suite. C'est bon, Leodagan."

Il sentit le bouclé secouer la tête dans le sens d'un non contre son torse et jeta un coup d'œil vers le mobile. Il le fit s'assoir derrière le bureau et le déposa devant lui.

"Je suis là, d'accord ?"

Il cliqua sur le bouton play du bout du doigt et le tendit à son ami, son cœur se serrant horriblement en entendant à peine la voix aiguë du plus jeune.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre aborder une telle expression. Pas même quand sa mère était morte.

[Je suis désolé, mon amour,] plaidait la voix à son oreille. [Je suis désolé. Pas de réseau. Foutu d'avance. À mon tour. Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il te dise, n'écoute pas le—]

Il s'était interrompu pour gémir de douleur.

[N'écoute pas l'homme en noir. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Fais moi confiance. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout.]

Une petite phrase en rouge expliquait que l'audio n'avait pas pu être envoyé.

Il datait du début d'après-midi, réalisait Leodagan. D'un peu avant que Blaise ne l'appelle.

Ou de beaucoup après. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui était le pire des deux.

Il cliqua sur play. Encore et encore. Il fit défiler le message en boucle, savoura la façon dont il prononçait " _mon amour_ ," la façon dont il répétait " _je t'aime._ "

Il se demanda si le Bohort qu'il avait vu danser avait fini par mourir, lui aussi. S'ils avaient un jour fini par s'aimer.

Il se demanda ce qu'il restait à faire alors que Calogrenant le serrait contre lui, ses mains contre son épaule et ses propres larmes tachant ses joues. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'apprennent, à K. Il ne voulait pas que ses gamins l'apprennent.

Oh, ça les _détruirait_.

Ça les détruirait comme c'était en train de le détruire.


	127. I want something I can touch, something I can feel.

"Je dis juste que ce serait pas juste de leur mentir," marmonna Merlin en enfilant son manteau blanc et suivant son partenaire hors de chez lui, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

“Je mens pas, j’omets,” répliqua Elias en secouant la tête. “Puis c’est un ordre du boss, je fais que les respecter.”

“C’est bien ce que je disais, toi qui respecte les ordres ?”

“Ta gueule.”

Le médecin souffla dans le vide, contemplant la bulle blanche s’évaporer sous ses yeux. Il en fallait si peu....

“Tu te rends compte qu’en tant que second, son absence va vite interpeler...ils vont te poser dix mille questions.”

“Alors je mentirai.”

“On y revient...”

“Je sais pas pourquoi il veut pas leur dire,” commença le légiste en secouant la tête et levant la main pour héler le bus, “mais il doit avoir ses raisons. Et moi j’ai arrêté de poser des questions tant qu’on m’en pose pas. Donc je dirai rien et Merlin—“

“Je sais,” soupira l’autre. “Moi aussi je dis rien. Motus bouche cousue, juste...”

Il se pencha vers son partenaire, le bout glacé de son nez effleurant sa joue alors qu’il baissa le ton.

“Le corps. Du coup il est...”

“Dans un casier,” acquiesça Elias. “À la morgue.”

“Je vois.”

Le bus avait beau être plein, le brouhaha des heures de pointe noyant leur conversation, aucun des deux n’avait envie que quiconque entende ce dont ils parlaient.

“Tu veux le voir ou...”

“Ça ira,” grimaça Merlin. “J’ai encore son visage en tête quand il a perdu la tête après la mort de Leodagan et se dire que là, c’est l’inverse...d’ailleurs, comment il l’a pris ?”

Le plus petit resserra son emprise sur la barre du bus, haussant vaguement l’épaule sur laquelle était accrochée la lanière de son sac à dos.

“Très calme. Étrangement calme. M’a juste demandé de lui envoyer son téléphone.”

“Merde. Il a vraiment dû mal le vivre. Quoique, hein, ça se comprend...”

“C’t’à dire ?”

L’autre fit la moue, passant une main sur sa nuque.

“T’as jamais remarqué ? Plus il est calme et moins ça s’annonce bien. J’l’ai beaucoup remarqué quand on bossait ensemble durant les trois ans. Crois-moi, tu préfères un Leodagan qui gueule qu’un Leodagan qui te parle calmement et froidement après une mauvaise nouvelle.”

Elias haussa un sourcil.

“C’est la merde, hein ?”

Merlin se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil à travers les vitres, fixant le paysage défiler devant eux.

* * *

Son deuxième essai lui avait fait quitter les étouffantes rues romaines pour l’accueillir au sein de bois qui ressemblaient étrangement à son point de départ. Alors, logiquement, il avait cru avoir échoué.

Puis des éclats de voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien parvinrent jusqu’à lui et il comprit qu’il ne s’était absolument pas chié : il était simplement dans un autre endroit, peut être même à une date différente que lorsqu’il avait revu Manilius.

Planté au milieu d’une carrefour de clairière il était compliqué de le rater, un aveugle lui serait rentré dedans.

“Hé bah, c’est vous maître d’armes ?” Lui lança un Arthur aux cheveux très courts et à l’air un peu trop souriant pour que quoi que se soit ne lui soit encore arrivé. “Je croyais que vous étiez reparti avec le prêtre, là, et Merlin. Savez, pour régler des trucs ?”

“Le...”

Le plus vieux planta son regard fatigué sur les deux hommes qui accompagnaient son supérieur : un Perceval aux cheveux encore noirs et Manilius.

“... _prêtre_.”

“Oui, le grand qui sera sûr’ment chauve là, j’oublie toujours son nom. C’est quoi déjà son blaze, Arturus ?” Demanda justement le second en se tournant vers son ami, un grand sourire collé au visage.

“Blaise,” répondit l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel. “Bref. Dites, z’aviez pas les cheveux bouclés et un peu plus marron y a pas deux jours ?”

“Le vent breton fait des ravages,” répliqua Manilius avec un grand rire. “Pas vrai ?”

Le maître d’armes pencha lentement la tête pour lui donner raison.

“Dites, euh, sire,” commença Perceval qui sentait une étrange tension émaner du groupe, “on devrait pas trop tarder, hein ! Comme vous avez votre épée...”

“Il faut que je lui parle,” trancha le nouvel arrivant en pointant le plus grand des deux romains du menton. “C’est important.”

“Ouais, partez d’vant,” lança l’intéressé en tapant doucement le dos de son ami. “Moi j’vous rejoins.”

“T’avais pas dit que tu te les pelais ?” Remarqua Arturus en haussant un sourcil d’un air consterné. “Que t’aimais pas la n—“

“J’ai dit que je vous rejoins !” Insista l’autre en le poussant en avant, signifiant à Perceval de suivre. “J’arrive, Arturus. Sérieux, qu’est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ?”

“Fais pas trop le malin,” grinça l’autre romain.

Il lança un dernière regard sombre au maître d’armes avant de disparaître avec son vassal dans les bois. Manilius se tourna vers le plus vieux et son expression s’adoucît, si c’était ne serait-ce que possible.

Comment pouvait-on avoir une voix aussi écoeurante d’affection et pourtant aussi insupportablement railleuse ?

“Il est où, alors ?”

Ce fut au tour de l’autre d’hausser un sourcil.

“Où est q—“

“Le maître d’armes. Le vrai. Le _mien_.”

“Le vôtre.”

“C’est ça.”

Le maître d’armes étouffa un ricanement amère qui fit retomber le sourire du romain.

“Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Avec Blaise, sûrement. Merlin, comme vous disiez.”

“Vous les connaissez ?”

“Ce n’est pas aussi simple...”

Manilius secoua la tête et posant la paume de sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, comme pour être sûr.

“J’y ai réfléchi, en revenant,” commença le plus vieux en grattant la boue sous ses ongles. “Aux concordances.”

“Aux quoi ?”

“Évidemment je ne peux être sûr de chaque détail mais je pense avoir mis le doigt sur le plus important.”

“Dites, je suis que dalle, là—“

“Rome reste Rome. La Bretagne, la Bretagne on la remplace par la France. Arthur revient de Rome à ici, en Bretagne.”

“Oui, c’est—“

“Et vous—et _toi_ —“

Les yeux du romain s’écarquillèrent bien en grand.

“Toi tu es tué. C’est ça ? Hein ? Ici aussi—ici tu—Glaucia et Procyon. Ça te dis quelque chose ?”

L’autre hocha doucement la tête.

“Mes supérieurs à la caserne.”

“Ne retourne pas à Rome, Manilius,” murmura le plus vieux en lui lançant un regard hésitant. “Tu n’en reviendras pas.”

“Arturus veut aller chercher sa femme. Et moi je dois—“

Manilius déglutit et ne pu soutenir son regard.

“Je dois aller chercher la mienne.”

“C’est foutu,” insista le maître d’armes en s’approchant un peu plus de lui. “Tu—Procyon. Il va te tuer. Le moment où tu iras chercher ta copine. Ta femme. Fini. S’en sera fini de vous deux.”

“Dites pas ça,” protesta faiblement le romain en faisant un pas en arrière. “Vous—qui êtes vous ?”

“Quelqu’un qui veut que tu restes en v—“

“D’où vous venez ? Pourquoi vous ressemblez autant au maître d’armes ? Hein ? Vous êtes pas lui.”

“Si. Si c’est moi, juste—“

“Et ces habits,” continua l’autre en passant une main sur son visage, “vous êtes pas d’ici. C’est impossible. Vous êtes pas—“

“Manilius—“

“Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Hein ? Comment vous—“

“Viens avec moi,” lança alors le maître d’armes en plantant ses yeux glacés dans les prunelles chaleureuses du plus jeune. “À mon époque. Dans—chez—avec Arthur. Caius, avec—avec tous ces gens. Abandonne cette vie là et viens avec moi,” plaida t’il, désespéré. “Je peux te garder en vie !”

“VOUS ÊTES _QUI_ , _MERDE_ ?!” Hurla Manilius en se courbant de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés. “JE VOUS CONNAIS PAS ! VOUS PRÉTENDEZ—VOUS DITES CES CHOSES MAIS JE—“

Il expira et s’accroupit, ébouriffant ses propres cheveux.

“Je capte rien à ce que vous me dites. Je veux pas abandonner Arturus. Il se passera rien à Rome. Ils sauront même pas qu’on est de retour, Procyon et l’autre.”

“Manilius, je t’en _supplie_ —“

“Comment je suis mort ?” Demanda alors le romain, se relevant avec peine. “Chez vous. Si...mettons que vous disiez la vérité. Comment je suis mort ?”

Le maître d’armes entrouvrit la bouche avant de le regarder de haut en bas, perdant sa voix.

“C’est bien ce que je pensais...”

“La gorge tranchée. Poignardé.”

Le plus jeune ne dit rien.

“Il nous a fallu quinze ans pour découvrir la vérité.”

“Et vous ?”

“Moi ?”

“De...chez vous. Est-ce que vous et moi...”

Il les pointa de l’index, l’air penaud. Comme s’il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase.

“C’était court. Puisque je ne t’ai plus revu. Après Rome.”

Le maître d’arme leva son poignet décoré du châle jaunâtre. Le même châle ornait le cou du romain en ce moment même.

“C’est tout ce que j’ai retrouvé. Enfin, que j’ai pu garder.”

“Il est sale,” remarqua bêtement le plus jeune.

“Oui, hé bien toutes les machines du monde ne lavent pas quinze ans de saleté sous des débris.”

“Toutes les q—peu importe.”

Le romain avisa l’autre homme avec calme avant de défaire son châle, le laissant glisser le long de son cou.

“Qu’est-ce que—“

“Passez votre poignet,” dit-il simplement, s’approchant de lui. “Le votre est vraiment sale. Prenez-en un propre.”

“Tu—“

Le bandana de la Villa Aconia de défait, le nouveau semblait bien plus doux contre la peau du plus vieux.

“Pour vous. En souvenir de moi.”

“Manilius....”

“Je reviendrai le chercher en rentrant de Rome. Et vous serez obligé de reconnaître que votre histoire a pas fonctionné.”

Le romain lui sourit.

“Je reviendrai pour _vous_.”

Le maître d’armes agrippa son bras avec force avant de lui lancer un dernier regard suppliant—il ne rentrerait jamais de Rome. Jamais, pas dans cet univers là, pas à cette époque là, jamais.

“S’il te plaît. S’il te _plaît_ , _Mani_.”

“Arturus doit se demander où je suis,” soupira l’autre en se dégageant de son emprise. “Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.”

“ _Manilius_ —“

“Je sais pas qui vous êtes, si vous êtes vraiment le maître d’armes...”

“ _Reste_ , viens avec moi, Manilius, je suis sérieux, je t’en _supplie_ , je—“

“À plus tard,” rit tristement le romain avant de tourner les talons, son châle abîmé autour du cou.

Quand les genoux du maître d’armes s’écrasèrent contre le sol, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber.

Il était de retour chez lui.

* * *

“Putain, à quoi tu crois jouer ?!”

“Il faut les faire taire,” répliqua Leodagan en raccrochant son au moins trentième appel de la journée, se laissant retomber dans son siège. “Je me suis assuré que personne ne relègue l’accident au public.”

“T’es complètement _malade_ ,” cracha son ami en s’effondrant sur une chaise. “T’es putain de malade. T’as déraillé qu’est-ce que—qu’est-ce que ça apporte ? Hein ?!”

“Ils doivent continuer à chercher ce qui se trame dans cette putain de forêt,” répondit l’autre sans se défaire. “La nouvelle les déconcentrerait complètement.”

“I _LS ONT LE DROIT DE SAVOIR !_ ” Hurla le chauve en tapant du poing sur le bureau, “PUTAIN, TU—“

“Ne leur dis rien,” prévînt le bouclé sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur la plaque où était gravé ‘Deganis’ en majuscules. “Calogrenant. Je suis sérieux.”

“Tu veux que je leur mente.”

“Que tu omettes.”

“Et quand les gosses vont poser des questions, hein ?! Je suis sensé omettre, aussi ?! Leur dire que Bohort est parti en vacances, lui aussi ?! Mentir à sa FAMILLE ?!”

“On trouvera.”

“ _Leodagan_...”

“Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je changerai pas d’avis.”

“Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ? Je veux dire, merde, quoi—“

“Je fais ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire.”

“Attendre que le putain de cadavre de Bohort pourrisse avant de leur apprendre ?! Hein ?! TU PENSES QUE C’EST ÇA, CE QU’IL Y A DE MIEUX À FAIRE ?!”

“La _ferme_ ,” souffla l’autre d’un ton glacial. “Ferme ta _gueule_ , Calogrenant. C’est moi qui a perdu mon fiancé, ici. T’as pas ton mot à dire.”

“Leodagan, t’es encore sous le choc, tu sais pas ce que tu—“

“J’ai eu tort de t’emmener avec moi, alors.”

“‘dagan...”

“Je vais rentrer à K. Il leur faut quelqu’un pour les gérer, sans Arthur ou sans...”

Il plissa le nez, un goût amer sur la langue.

“Sans Bohort, alors il leur faut quelqu’un.”

“Et moi alors ?”

“Tu restes ici.”

“Pour y faire quoi ?”

Leodagan effleura le bureau du bout des doigts.

“Des recherches.”

“Sur q—“

“J’en sais rien, sur c’que tu veux. Fais passer le temps, je m’en tape.”

Il se leva et se mit à tourner autour de son coéquipier, la voix basse et les yeux à moitié couverts par ses boucles. Un peu comme un lion autour de sa proie. Puis peut-être que ça valait mieux, au final, que ses cheveux entachent sa vision. Il ne voulait pas se regarder dans un miroir, voir le blanc rougit, voir les traces opaques sur ses joues.

“T’es mon meilleur ami. Je te fais confiance, merde, je te ferais confiance avec ma vie, Calo.”

Le capitaine ricana de bon cœur, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver.

“Alors suis un peu mes ordres.

“J’en étais sûr...”

“On va mener cette enquête à terme et je m’assurerai de buter ce putain d’homme en noir de mes propres mains,” sourit son ami avec calme. “Donc désolé de couper court au voyage,” il serra l’épaule de l’autre un peu trop fort. “Mais je retourne au point de départ.”

Calogrenant suivit vaguement l’étincelle qui animait les prunelles opaques du bouclé, ne sachant pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer.

Il obtempéra malgré tout.

“Fais rien de débile,” dit-il quand même, sortant du bureau.

Sauf qu’il se trompait fondamentalement sur l’émotion qui inondait les veines de l’autre, celle qui remplissait ses poumons et qui lui donnait envie de vomir, celle qui lui montait à la tête. Ce n’était pas le désespoir.

La tristesse, la douleur.

C’était la _rage_.


	128. Are you comfortable ?

"Ah bon, vous repartez déjà !" lança la capitaine d'un air légèrement triste, les bras croisés alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec son lieutenant. "Tout va bien ?" 

"Je reste en agent de liaison," précisa Calogrenant en haussant un sourcil, son regard pointé sur son ami l'agaçant. "Il a d'autres choses à faire à K."

"Dans ce cas," commença le lieutenant à la brique, "pourriez-vous donner cela au commissaire Deganis ?" 

Il se leva rapidement pour se rendre à son bureau et sortir un paquet couvert de papier cadeau vert pomme, le tendant au bouclé avec un sourire sincère. 

"C'est un bracelet que j'avais fait, puis que j'avais jamais osé lui donner."

"Ah..." 

"C'était pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé lors de mes crises d'anxiété," expliqua le plus jeune en riant amèrement. "On en dit ce qu'on en veut mais il était toujours à l'écoute, malgré qu'il nous fasse toujours un peu peur. Et---et en fait le bracelet," continua t'il, "c'est parce que quand j'étais mal, et que, ah, qu'il le remarquait, il s'asseyait souvent à mon bureau et il m'avait appris comment en faire. C'était un petit truc, rien de grandiose..." 

Leodagan prit le paquet avec fermeté, le fixant et contractant sa mâchoire.

"Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir," le rassura le capitaine de K en tapotant l'épaule du plus jeune d'un geste amical. "Vous disiez quoi, main de fer dans gant de fer ?" 

"On a été un peu durs," avoua l'autre capitaine avec un éclat de rire franc, donnant un coup de coude entendu à son partenaire. "Il était là pour nous tout en gardant ses distances, disons." 

Le directeur du Département K posa doucement le paquet à côté de lui et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil au haut dossier, les mains jointes sur son genou.

"Il était comment, Bohort ? Vous aviez parlé de votre mission---"

"Je risque d'être mieux placée pour vous en parler," interrompit une voix posée qui entrait dans la pièce. 

"Ah ! Avez-vous bien reçu les dossiers sur votre bureau ?" s'inquiéta le lieutenant en se levant d'un coup, soudainement nerveux.

"Bien-sûr. Bon travail, d'ailleurs," répliqua Berlewen en lui souriant. "Emmenez monsieur Cynon faire le tour du département, il me faudrait quelques instants avec monsieur Cornelius-De Cameliard." 

"Oui, hum, en tout cas, c'est dommage que vous partiez de sitôt," lança une dernière fois la capitaine avant de sortir de la pièce, Calogrenant et son subordonné sur les talons. "Ravie de vous avoir rencontré."

Leodagan se tourna à peine vers la meilleure amie de celui qu'il aurait dû épouser et fut tenté de tout lui dire, de tout avouer et de repleurer un coup. Il n'en fit rien.

"Pendant les cinq ans, Bohort, il..." 

"Vous n'étiez pas là pour le voir, non," soupira le jeune femme en prenant une chaise et lui faisant face, "mais il a bien failli---vous savez." 

"Putain, _merde_." 

Il ferma les yeux, le récit ne faisait que commencer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déjà aussi touché.

"Vous savez qu'il avait été transféré à K à cause de la boucherie d'il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années de cela."

"Oui, hum, avec Dorin. Et...et comment---"

Il fit claquer ses doigts, son regard planté vers les dalles froides et fissurées.

"Et Claudas."

"Voilà. Puis est venue votre 'mort,'" continua t'elle, faisant des guillemets avec ses index, "et ce département a été rénové. Donc il a été pensé plus sain de le ramener ici. Pour qu'il soit proche de sa famille." 

'Nous aussi on est sa famille', voulut répliquer Leodagan alors qu'une boule acide remontait dans sa gorge, 'Yvain, Gauvain, Simba, on est tous---nous aussi on compte. J'allais _l'épouser_ ,' plaidait-il silencieusement, 'j'allais devenir son---'

"Le retour a été brut. Je ne suis pas naïve, évidemment que je m'attendais pas à le retrouver tel qu'il était parti, cependant..."

Elle fit glisser son annulaire le long de sa tempe gauche.

"Il avait une fine cicatrice. Beaucoup de cernes, les yeux très rouges. Puis j'ai perdu de vue l'homme que je connaissais et que je chérissais." 

"Arrêtez," soupira le plus vieux, "vous le faites passer pour un monstre." 

"Il a frôlé la suspension à au moins cinq reprises, avant qu'il ne faille l'arrêter complètement," marmonna l'autre d'un ton sombre. "Il s'énervait pour rien, partait au quart de tour durant les interrogations, rien d'éthique, rien de professionnel. Les coups partaient pour aucune raison. Il a brisé des os à n'en plus _COMPTER_ , Leodagan. Il s'enfilait un peu trop de café pour que se soit sain et lui trouver une chemise qui n'était pas tâchée était plus ou moins impossible." 

"Il..."

"Il était en train de dérailler."

Elle secoua vaguement la tête.

"Pardon, je peux vous appeler Leodagan ?"

"Hein ? Ah, oui. Tutoyez-moi, aussi. On est---" 

Il cherchait de plus en plus ses mots.

"On est plus à ça près." 

"D'accord. Donc il avait complètement perdu les pédales. Ils t'ont raconté pourquoi j'avais dû le sortir du service pendant un an ?" 

"Il---le pistolet ?" tenta t'il, quelque chose compressant sa poitrine et l'empêchant de respirer correctement. "Et que c'était...qu'il avait obtenu sa cicatrice comme ça. J'ai toujours cru que c'était dû à la fois où Dorin lui avait pété l'arcade." 

Berlewen expira à son tour, ses épaules retombant alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'homme devant elle qui jouait avec son alliance, qui l'écrasait entre ses doigts.

"Il se laissait mourir, tu sais," lâcha t'elle alors, le regard vide. "C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été sensible au changement, qu'il était d'humeur fragile et qu'il---"

Elle déglutit à son tour, ravale des larmes qu'elle ne veut pas verser, pas de suite.

"Ce n'était pas, je ne sais pas, son père. Ce n'est pas un guerrier, mais il savait défendre ce qu'il voulait défendre, se---il n'était pas du genre à abandonner comme ça. Pas pour _un_ _seul_ homme." 

Ses 'je t'aime' assourdissaient Leodagan.

"Il les aurait laissé le tuer, tu sais," continua t'elle alors que sa voix se fit plus dure, plus sèche. Incapable de pardonner. "S'ils n'étaient pas arrivés, tu sais qu'il serait---il _serait_ \---"

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux remplis de larmes coupables et sa voix se brisant petit à petit.

"Alors je l'ai mis en arrêt. Un an. L'ai fait suivre par quelqu'un je restais avec lui, je voulais---je voulais tout faire pour l'aider, tu comprends ?" 

Il se contenta de cligner des yeux, une seule fois. Un peu comme pour éviter que les siennes, de larmes, ne coulent à leur tour.

"Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Et il---un jour de mai _il_ \---" 

Elle se tut. 

"Je suis désolé," dit simplement Leodagan, en arrêtant de jouer avec sa bague. "Je savais pas." 

"C'est normal. Vous n'étiez pas là." 

"Je suis jamais là où je devrais être quand il s'agit de lui, visiblement," murmura t'il. "Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Donc j'étais...je m'étais jamais douté." 

"S'il ne l'a jamais mentionné c'est qu'il n'en a pas eu envie. Même pas à toi, visiblement. Ne le remets pas sur le tapis, j'ai simplement...j'ai pensé que t'en parler pourrait te prévenir. Au cas où ça lui reprenne. Surtout l'hiver, comme il--" 

"La dépression saisonnière, oui, je sais," grinça t'il. "Je _sais_." 

De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à prévenir. C'était fini. C'était _foutu_. 

"C'est tout ce que z'aviez à me dire ?" conclut-il, tapant ses paumes sans force sur ses propres cuisses alors qu'il se relevait, reprenant le paquet dans sa main. "Oui ? Non ?" 

"Prenez soin de lui, c'est tout ce que je vous demande," répliqua t'elle en l'imitant, les mains dans le dos. "Après tout ce que vous avez fait...essayez au moins de le garder près de vous. De le rendre heureux." 

"Ça c'est mon affaire," trancha t'il d'une voix rauque. "À moi et moi seul." 

Berlewen ouvrit la porte et le laissa sortir, ne remarquant pas les tremblements qui agitaient les mains de l'homme.

"Et dites lui bonjour de ma part, s'il vous plait."

Leodagan se laissa rire. Il rit, c'était un peu brisé et un peu humide.

"Je verrai c'que j'peux faire."

Il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur.

* * *

Des cris d'agacement accueillirent le maître d'arme une fois qu'il eut mis pied dans les locaux du Département K, trempé jusque l'os et tremblant de tous ses membres. Caius s'était avancé et lui avait proposé un plaid avec un sourire hésitant, Karadoc remonta le chauffage. 

"Hé bah, Bohort il est où ?" s'inquiéta Perceval qui ne le voulait pas arriver, "il vous a pas amené ?" 

"Du tout, je suis rentré en stop hier et je suis venu en bus ce matin," grimaça le plus vieux. "Pourquoi ?" 

"Depuis qu'Arthur et Lancelot se sont fait la malle il manque qu'eux," précisa Blaise qui avait toujours une veine qui tapait dans son cou, recroquevillé sur sa chaise. "Donc si lui aussi a décidé de prendre des vacances, bonjour les emmerdes." 

"Arthur et Lancelot ont quoi ?!"

"Leodagan m'a appelé, ce matin," précisa Merlin en levant l'index. "Il revient mais laisse Calogrenant là bas. M'a dit qu'il nous faisait pas assez confiance pour nous gérer comme des grands." 

"Le fils de pute," cracha le quartier maître en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il t'a dit quand il arrivait ?"

"Non," mentit le médecin qui savait pertinemment qu'il était en ce moment même à la morgue. "On verra bien." 

Le maître d'armes continuait à essuyer ses cheveux sans un mot, ne remarquant même pas le lieutenant aux yeux clairs s'approcher de lui.

"C'était comment, la forêt ?" lui demanda t'il avec sincérité, reniflant bruyamment. "Moi j'y est jamais été."

Le plus vieux se retint de lui dire qu'Arthur l'avait vu, lui. 

* * *

"C'est lequel ?" 

"De ?" 

"Casier."

Elias marqua un temps d'arrêt.

"Tu veux le _voir_ _?_ " 

"Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai dit de me retrouver dans la morgue, au juste ?" s'agaça Leodagan en tournant autour du long mur aux tiroirs en fer, cherchant son nom.

"Je croyais que tu voudrais seulement voir le rapport." 

"T'as eu tort. Bon, il est où ?"

"Comment tu peux avoir autant envie de---"

Le regard que lui lança le plus vieux lui rappela qu'il était plus prudent qu'il se taise. Il s'avança et pointa un des tiroirs, fronçant les sourcils.

"Tiens, l'écriture fait que partir," râla t'il, soupirant et se tournant pour chercher de quoi rectifier l'erreur. "C'est la troisième fois que je retrace les mots." 

"Il est dedans ?" 

Le légiste hocha silencieusement la tête. 

"Je te laisse. Prends le temps que tu veux," marmonna t'il en déposant le marker à côté de lui dans un 'clac' sec et métallique. "J'ai bien rappelé aux autres de pas venir me déranger."

Si Leodagan l'a remercié, alors ses mots se sont perdus dans sa gorge. Ils meurent dans sa gorge. Elias est sorti et ne reste plus que lui face aux cadavres, la poignée à quelques centimètres de ses mains. Il n'a plus qu'à tirer mais ses muscles ne répondent pas. Il tente de lever le bras mais son corps ne lui répond pas.

C'est un peu comme arracher un pansement, il se dit. Rapide, sec, direct. D'un seul coup. C'est la seule façon de constater de l'état de la plaie. 

Il tire. 

Brutalement, il manque de casser le casier, le fer est glacé sous ses paumes.

Il n'y a pas d'artifices, cette fois. Pas de sauvetage au dernier moment, pas de dieux bienfaisants, rien. Le corps de Bohort est là, teinté de bleu, de gris, des lumières de la morgue. 

Il est beau, et c'est la première chose que se dit Leodagan. 

Il est si _beau_ , un peu comme une poupée en verre. Sans un défaut, presque trop beau pour être vrai. Un peu comme ces statues en marbres dans les musées, dans les églises, dans ces lieux où l'on se perd dans la hauteur des murs, la grandeur des fenêtres. 

La cicatrice à sa tempe était blanchâtre, celle sur sa lèvre, fine, était encore légèrement rouge. 

Il effleura son front sans un mot, du bout du pouce. La peau est fraiche contre la sienne. Ça lui faisait bizarre, l'autre avait toujours été sa source de chaleur. 

"Hé," lâcha t'il misérablement, tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. "J'étais pas là. J'étais pas---" 

Il s'effondra en larmes, silencieusement, une main sur les yeux. 

"Je suis désolé. Je vais tout rectifier," continua t'il, levant le regard vers le corps rigide de son fiancé. "Je vais tout réparer, pour toi et---et pour _nous_. Je te le promets. Je te le _jure_." 

Une fine boucle vint brouiller sa vision, et il se dit vaguement qu'il devrait peut être se couper les cheveux. 

* * *

Il était résolu, il allait le tuer. Lui, puis quiconque le regarderait de travers pendant une milliseconde de trop. Puis ensuite il irait pisser son cadavre un bon coup. Oh, ça lui ferait un bien _fou_. 

Juste après il irait leur dire ses quatre vérités et leur expliquer à quel point ils pouvaient bien aller se faire _foutre_ , et qu'ils ne méritaient rien que son pied au _cul_.

Oui, voilà. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire puis il se tirerait bien comme il faudrait. Il les emmerdait bien, surtout, ces connards.

Ah, qu’il était en _colère..._


	129. The other world at 5:53 is beautiful.

"Nouilles au bœuf piquant ou poulet ?"

"Piquant." 

Lancelot hocha la tête pour lui même avant de lancer le paquet en l'air, le rattrapant d'un geste agile avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Ils étaient arrivés et s'étaient accordés sur le fait qu'avant tout, ils devaient manger. Arthur s'était vaguement félicité d'avoir toujours plus de cash sur lui, au moins ils n'auraient pas à retirer, du moins pas de suite. Seul Bohort savait où ils allaient et il était certain qu'il n'en dirait pas mot aux autres : il détestait suffisamment Venec pour ça, et surtout, il lui faisait confiance. Il ne le trahirait pas.

"J'ai des cannettes de bière ou des bouteilles, tu préfères quoi ?"

"Cannette, tout m'va." 

"Ça marche." 

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux et remplit la pièce, tendant à peine vers le malaise. C'était comme se rendre compte qu'on était plus si proche de l'autre que ça, qu'on avait pas grand chose à lui dire, qu'on avait surestimé son attachement. Le capitaine soupira avant d'ouvrir le frigo et d'en sortir deux cannettes, en appréciant la fraicheur après une journée aussi fiévreuse. 

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?" demanda t'il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami sur le canapé, une jambe sur l'accoudoir. "Parce qu'au bout d'un moment on aura plus de cash et il faudra retirer et on aura besoin de la carte, ergo ils nous traceront..." 

"Je sais pas, Lance," soupira l'autre en tirant sur la languette métallique d'un geste sec qui le surprit. "J'ai l'impression de totalement dérailler." 

"Et moi donc," rit Lancelot, entrechoquant leurs boissons alors qu'ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant de partir dans un éclat de rire désabusé, celui où l'on rejette sa tête en arrière et qui fait trembler tout son corps, celui qui est sincère mais peut-être un peu trop extrême, peut-être un peu forcé. Celui qu'on ne contrôle pas vraiment. 

"Merde, Lance, mon mec est marchand _d'esclaves_ !"

"Et moi j'suis un meurtrier ! Et j'ai tué le mien, de mec ! Putain, j'vous ai tous _tué !_ " 

Ils se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans leur hilarité, prenant des gorgées de bière qui coulaient sur leurs mentons, le long de leur cou et qui étaient un peu poisseuses. Puis plus la nuit avançait plus ils manquaient de cannettes, alors ils avaient ouvert les bouteilles. Les paquets de nouilles instantanées étaient encore dans leurs emballages. 

"On est de sacrées crevures, hein ?" s'amusa Arthur dont les yeux étaient suffisamment écarquillés pour traduire de son ébriété, ses prunelles des points minuscules dans ses iris foncées. "Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on est forcément des connards, nous aussi ?" 

"P't'être qu'c'est dans notre ADN," railla le blond en reprenant une gorgée depuis le goulot de l'autre, étonné que la pièce tangue autant. "Hé, j'vous ai pas vendu à Méléatruc, p't'être j'suis sauvable." 

"Me demande c'que t'avais fait à l'époque," avoua le commissaire en reniflant. "Sûrement un truc pas sympa, puisque tu nous avais, hé, j'arrive pas à croire que t'as _osé_ me buter. Moi, ton meilleur ami !" 

"J't'ai dit," lança l'autre qui ne lui avait pas dit du tout, "c'était des flash d'images ! Comme un trailer de film ! Caius c'était version réalité augmentée, en fait." 

Sa tournure de phrase les fit repartir dans une poussée de gloussements idiots et fou-rire à ne plus s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux, aucun n'était sûr de qui, ne finisse par se calmer en expirant, lentement, à répétition. 

"Toi--," commença Lancelot en essuyant ses larmes de rire, "t'étais sur un champ d'bataille. Et---et t'sais que, tu portais une armure et tout !"

"Je crois que Perceval m'appelait sire." 

"T'étais le _ROI_ , mon pote !" 

" _QUOI ?_!" 

Son ami se laissa mollement retomber contre son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant vaguement la partie de peau qui reliait le cou à l'épaule.

"Je crois que Bohort était encore en vie à ce moment là, il tenait une espèce de---j'sais pas." 

"Il t'nait quoi ?" 

"Je t'ai dis, j'sais pas, on aurait dit une coupe, mais ça brillait et on aurait carrément dit que ça brûlait." 

"Chaud." 

" _Littéralement_." 

Arthur manqua de s'étranger avec sa bière, faisant de mieux pour ne pas la recracher sur le champ.

"T'es con." 

"J'sais. Mais j'suis ton meilleur pote." 

"Et pas qu'un peu." 

Le plus petit chercha son regard pendant quelques secondes, se demandant alors qui de Venec ou Lancelot avait les yeux les plus bleus. C'était dur de départager, les deux étaient vraiment très beaux, un peu azur, sauf qu'un les avaient plus turquoise, l'autre plus vifs. 

Il posa sa bouteille en équilibre sur le bord d'une table qu'il avait oublié était là et se tourna, de sorte à lui faire face, correctement. Puis il lécha sa lèvre, peut-être parce qu'une goutte de bière s'était logée dans son philtrum, peut-être parce que l'autre était particulièrement attirant sous les lampes à moitié éteintes de l'appartement, avec ses contours flous, son regard brouillé, son sourire fatigué. 

Puis soudainement Lancelot posa la main sur son poignet droit, découvert de ses manches rouges remontées de son pull. Puis il sentit une étrange chaleur, ça brûlait, un peu, puis de plus en plus. 

Puis il le porta à ses lèvres, des lèvres glacées et un peu gercées, et quelque chose comme de la nostalgie lui creva le cœur, quelque chose comme du déjà-vu et qui lui donna un peu envie de pleurer, un peu envie de l'embrasser. 

L'autre le prit soudainement dans ses bras, fort, ses genoux l'encerclant et son nez dans son cou, des larmes bouillantes marquant sa peau tracée par la chair de poule, des mains tremblantes et hésitantes dans ses dos, des mots silencieux murmurés contre son torse, des supplications, quelque choses comme un pardon, un pardonne-moi, garde moi à tes côtés. 

Arthur lui rendit au quintuple, autant qu'il pouvait, disait, je te pardonne, tout est pardonné, repartons de zéro, faisons comme si nous ne nous étions jamais éloignés de l'autre, comme si nous étions toujours là. 

Il disait, je veux me souvenir de toi comme de celui qui m'a gardé en vie, de la lumière blanche et des sourires échangés au dessus de la Table, je veux me rappeler des gourdes de vin amère partagées sous une tente, le corps endolori par les combats.

Je veux me rappeler des éclats de rire et des duels, des joutes verbales ponctuées de rire, des jeux et des cris de joie, des étreintes en armures, je veux effacer le tort que tu m'as causé pour ne me rappeler que des crépitements du feu et des flammes les soirs d'hiver. 

Alors il dit, "c'est rien," et c'est tout ce qu'il arrive à faire sortir avant d'éclater en sanglots, s'écroulant contre l'autre, poids mort, de gémir de douleur, pressé contre lui, désespéré. 

"Je mérite pas tout ça," répondit Lancelot en le serrant un peu plus fort, la voix déchirée par une douleur vieille de deux millénaires, d'une douleur qui venait à peine de remonter à la surface. "Je mérite rien de ça."

Arthur secoue la tête sans un mot, noyé dans ses sanglots.

"J'suis fatigué," dit-il enfin, les mains serrées en poings contre la chemise de l'autre. 

"Hé ben et moi ?" sanglota le capitaine en prenant une inspiration, passant une main sur son visage. "Je suis pas fatigué, peut-être ?" 

"J'en ai marre, _marre_ , putain, j'suis crevé de ça," continua le commissaire alors que sa voix se brisait sur les derniers mots. "J'veux que ça s'arrête, Lanc'lot." 

"On va trouver un truc, on va en v'nir à bout, Arthur." 

"On peut pas. On est foutus, _foutus_ , tu sais ?" 

"M'en fous," répliqua l'autre en fixant très droit devant lui, "J'vais trouver. J'vais nous sortir de ce merdier." 

Le roi qui n'avait jamais voulu en être un pensa à Venec, au gout du sel sur ses lèvres, du sable dans ses cheveux, de mains contre lui. D'un soleil aveuglant.

"Je l'ai eu une fois," sourit Lancelot. "Je l'aurais une seconde. Le type en noir peut bien aller se faire _foutre_." 

* * *

[Quoi ? Comment ça mon aide ?]

"Bah ouais. Z'êtes grave présent d'dans, donc v'nez. C'important." 

[Hé ho ! J'habite pas à côté non plus, merde.]

"Vous t'nez à lui ou pas ?" 

Un silence. 

[J'arriverai que tard ce soir.]

"Ça m'va."

* * *

" _QUOI ?!_ " 

"Mais toi non plus, _putain_ , vous allez pas tous---"

Leodagan fit claquer sa langue sur son palais avec agacement, s'attelant à se munir d'un imperméable et d'un parapluie.

"J'fais c'que je veux," cracha t'il, "j'suis grand et vacciné." 

"J'aime bien les boucles," lança alors Perceval en le pointant du menton, touchant le dos de son propre lobe. "Ça fait super classe." 

Le plus vieux le dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de pencher légèrement la tête en avant en signe de remerciement.

"En parlant de boucles," dit-il alors, se tournant vers Caius, "ça t'emmerderait de me couper les miennes ?" 

"Quoi, comme ça, maintenant ?" s'étonna l'italien en clignant bêtement des yeux, "bah c't'à dire, je l'avais fais pour Arthur, ouais..." 

"Ce serait juste histoire de me les raccourcir, qu'elles tombent plus dans mes yeux. J'avais pas pris le temps d'y penser, en six ans." 

L'autre haussa une épaule avant de sourire.

"Puisque tu vas dans la forêt, passe d'abord chez moi. J'te les coupe là bas, j'ai tout le matos." 

Leodagan leva un pouce en signe d'approbation, attrapant ses vestes et attendant le plus jeune au pas de la porte.

"Dis," interrompit le quartier maître, "tu sais où est Bohort ? Il répond pas aux appels." 

"Il est occupé," répondit simplement son ancien binôme sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. "Caius ?" 

"Dai, dai," grimaça t'il en accourant. "Dites moi si les deux autres donnent des nouvelles." 

Venec fixait son message qui avait été distribué mais pas lu.


	130. It's you ! (You're the one that I want !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un peu un 'halloween special' mais y a r sur halloween, croyez moi

Il ne connaissait pas grand monde dans son nouveau département, ce qui était assez dommage et surtout assez étrange : en quatre ans, difficile de s'accoutumer à un environnement pareil si on ne le côtoie que par petites périodes de temps et qu'on n'a même pas réellement envie de faire un effort. Il avait tenu une maigre année, s'était enfermé dans sa colère pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa misère. Puis il avait craqué, s'était dit que la gâchette d'un pistolet contre son front était sûrement la façon la plus rapide, la plus _facile_ d'en finir.

Il avait été arrêté un an, ça avait empiré son état. 

Il avait vidé des paquets entiers de petits ronds blancs et avait été mis de côté pour une autre année.

Ils avaient été plus soigneux après coup--il ne fallait pas que ça recommence.

Puis il avait fini par rejoindre son équipe, malgré tout, en tant que commissaire. Au bout du compte il ne connaissait même pas leurs prénoms, ah si, peut-être celui du jeune lieutenant qui faisait souvent des crises de panique. Il lui avait paru sympathique, un type légèrement plus jeune, aux yeux verts et marrons et à la voix douce. Il lui faisait un peu penser à lui. Il lui avait appris à maîtriser ses crises, il se retrouvait souvent à son bureau, à parler de tout et de rien.

Le voici alors, adossé au mur rugueux, un verre d'une liqueur qui lui était difficile d'identifier dans la main et les lumières rouges de projecteurs qui l'aveuglaient, à fêter Halloween dans les locaux réarrangés de son district.

Des fausses toiles d'araignées couvraient les murs et les plafonds, des fausses (et des vraies, il l'avait découvert en se prenant les pieds dedans) citrouilles jonchaient le sol et des paquets de bonbons étaient disposés sur les tables à côté de liqueurs à 75°---la superposition l'amusa. 

"Ah ! Vous avez fini par venir ?" l'interpella sa seconde, une femme blonde qui était---(qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Lieutenant ? Non, non, elle était légèrement au dessus de ça---Commandante ? Non.)

"Capitaine," sourit-il sans joie, sauvé de se souvenir de son grade sinon de son prénom. "Vous faites cela tous les ans ? Comme c'est la première fois que je suis dans les locaux en octobre..." 

"Oui ! Comme cette fois-ci le 30 Octobre au soir tombe un vendredi, beaucoup plus de gens ont pu se libérer. Tant mieux !" rit la plus jeune en pourtant son cocktail à ses lèvres d'un air ravi. 

Il la fixa de la tête aux pieds, remarquant à présent son étrange attirail---des espèces de dents pointues et du faux sang autour de la bouche, une cape en faux satin noir et quelque chose comme des lentilles de couleur rouge. Ah.

"Vous...êtes un vampire, c'est cela ?" demanda t'il en la pointant du menton, se sentant soudainement très vieux et très las. 

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme, brandissant ses ongles manucurés et au vernis rouge pétant sous sn visage.

"Et vous, vous êtes pas déguisé ?" 

Il secoua la tête et fixa le fond de son verre.

"Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre d'accoutrements," avoua t'il. "Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment mon type de chose." 

Le lieutenant arriva derrière eux, brandissant un paquet de confiseries et éclatant de rire.

"Des bonbons ou un sort !" cria t'il à la capitaine qui tiqua et lui claqua amicalement le front avant de s'excuser et de les laisser entre eux, dans un coin de la salle relativement calme. "Alors ? Je pensais pas que vous viendriez !" 

"Ah non ?" demanda Bohort en arquant un sourcil surpris, posant son verre sur une table. 

"Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très axé sur les évènements du genre," sourit le plus jeune en lui donnant un minuscule coup de coude dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un léger rire. "Un bonbon ?" 

"Pourquoi pas," accepta gracieusement l'autre en mordant une gélatine en forme de soleil, ne sachant pas quoi faire. "Alors...et vous ? En quoi êtes vous déguisé ?"

"Oh, j'étais parti pour être un fantôme !" 

"Un...fantôme ?" 

"Oui ! Regardez," le lieutenant se rapprocha de son visage et posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres au rouge à lèvres bleuâtre, "ça c'est pour imiter l'aspect du mort ! Comme ils ont plus de température, corporelle, quoi." 

Bohort sursauta alors qu'un éclat de rire retentit, clair et à peine caché. Il leva les yeux de sa confiserie pour trouver un Leodagan plié de rire, juste derrière le lieutenant, se tenant les côtes et plié en deux, son hilarité retentissant dans chaque recoin de la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs.

"Commissaire ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta son subordonné en s'approchant, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Vous, du coup, vous êtes déguisé en quoi ?" 

L'autre cligna des yeux en silence avant d'humecter sa lèvre inférieure et de toussoter.

"En...en médium...?" 

"En médium."

"Tout à fait. Faites gaffe, il y a un fantôme derrière vous. Un vrai," dit-il d'un ton sans appel, pointant de spectre hilare de son amant décédé qui tenait un téléphone dans ses mains et semblait---semblait prendre des photos de lui même avec.

" _QUOI ?!_ " 

Le lieutenant se retourna d'un coup, un cri suraigu et étranglé s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'il manqua de renverser un collègue qui passait par là.

"Merde--désolé--"

Il mit ses mains devant lui en signe de défense alors que le collègue lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, d'être un peu plus prudent, pas de souci, joyeux Halloween d'ailleurs !

Ce fut au tour de Bohort de rire, dévisageant le plus jeune qui avait pris la teinte d'une écrevisse et qui le fixait d'un air trahi.

"Je plaisante," s'amusa le plus vieux en penchant la tête sur le côté et en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson. "Les fantômes n'existent pas," continua t'il alors que les boucles de son ancien partenaire chatouillaient sa peau, qu'il sentait ses lèvres contre son cou et ses bras enserrer son torse. 

"N'empêche que vous m'avez fichu une sacrée trouille," râla le lieutenant en soupirant avant de lui lancer un sourire complice. "J'aime bien la nuit de Halloween moi, c'est mystérieux, un peu effrayant..."

'Moi j'aime pas Halloween,' se plaignit le fantôme en calant son visage dans le creux du cou du commissaire. 'Parce que mes gosses et Arthur et son mec, là, ils insistaient toujours pour m'envoyer des message de félicitations débile et m'faire un gâteau, nan mais t'imagines ?'

"Un gâteau ?" 

"Hein ?" 

"Rien," se rattrapa Bohort avec un sourire tendu. "Je dois...j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Amusez-vous bien, dites bonjours à Berlewen de ma part si vous la voyez !" 

"Quoi ? Mais co---"

L'autre s'élança presque hors de la salle, trop heureux de quitter cette pièce étouffante où il n'était pas du tout à l'aise et les mots du spectre l'empêchant de se concentrer. Un gâteau ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

La capitaine s'approcha de l'autre, à l'affût de ragots.

"Alors ? Réussi à lui demander son numéro ?" 

Son subordonné secoua tristement la tête.

"Non..." 

Il se retrouva dans son bureau un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, les gens qui le croisèrent dans les couloirs ce soir là ne virent qu'une rapide ombre les dépasser sans les frôler, des bruits de pas légers, comme s'ils étaient en fait complètement silencieux. Irréels.

Allumer, bouton on, tour, se connecter à sa session, identifiant, mot de passe, chaque étape il connaissait par cœur, ses doigts survolaient le clavier et les touches, pris d'un tremblement presque hystérique. L...non, D, ça irait plus vite en passant par les D. À moins qu'il ne soit enregistré directement en C ? Mais c'était bel et bien De Cameliard, non ?

Il rédigea son prénom et fut étonné qu'Yvain était à présent dans la banque de données, il s'était apparemment mis à travailler pour K, lui aussi.

**Leodagan De Cameliard, statut : décédé.**

Il ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer, penchant légèrement la tête en arrière pour sentir la caresse tiède des doigts de son amant sur sa joue avant de continuer son investigation.

 **Date de dé** \---peu importait. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus, cela voulait dire que certaines de ses informations qu'il avait décider de classifier seraient décensurées. Comme sa date de naissance.

Pourquoi classifier ce genre de chose, en plus ? Aimait-il si peu le célébrer ?

Il fit défiler la page de son dossier et elle chargea.

**Né le : 30 octobre 1---**

Oh. 

C'était son anniversaire.

Son putain _d'anniversaire_.

Le commissaire se tourna vers le spectre avant de lui lancer un regard confus--c'était dans sa tête, il était en pleine désillusion. Mais Leodagan ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa date d'anniversaire, si ? Comment pourrait-il le savoir, alors ?

'Mais si, je te l'avais dit, une fois.'

"Quand ?" 

'Au Militia,' sourit le plus vieux en se postant devant lui et en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le bureau.

Lui et son incapacité à s'asseoir correctement...

"Quand nous...."

'Entre autres.' 

Bohort posa une main dans le vide, là où la cuisse de l'autre aurait dû être. Il la garda en suspend, contemplant le néant entre la table et la forme floue.

"Joyeux anniversaire alors, mon amour," murmura t'il.

'Tu m'avais jamais appelé comme ça, quand j'étais en vie.'

"Comment ?" 

'Mon amour. Ce genre de trucs.'

"Je ne savais pas si ça te plairait ou non."

L'autre rit doucement, lui renvoyant un sourire remplit d'affection et de compréhension.

'Je pourrais pas te dire, hein ?'

Le commissaire éteignit son ordinateur avec un clic sec.

"Je sais." 

* * *

_"Quoi ?"_

"Allez, tu ne peux pas me le refuser, j'ai pris un congé qui commence à 19h pile !"

"Mais j'ai pas fini mon---"

"S'il te plait, _chéri_ _?_ " 

Bohort fixa son mari de ses grands yeux parsemés d'étoiles, battit exactement deux fois des cils et comprit au regard de l'autre qu'il avait gagné. 

"Mais je---je suis supposé déposer le dossier minuit ce soir au plus tard et--" 

"Dis toi que les garçons nous gardent Simba pour le week-end."

Un silence.

"Tu déconnes." 

"Non. Tu verras de toi même quand nous arriverons chez nous." 

Leodagan claqua sa langue sur son palais avec agacement, le suivant et allumant sa voiture à distance.

"En plus on se pèle..." 

"Allez ! Plus vite nous y seront plus vite tu arrêteras de râler !" s'amusa Bohort en jouant avec son alliance, la laissant briller sous les lumières des lampadaires. 

"J'aime pas trop ça. Ça pue l'embrouille." 

Le plus vieux réussit à ne griller aucun feu, à ne se faire interpeller par aucun agent de la circulation et à se garer correctement dans leur parking. Bohort mit cela sur leur bonne étoile et sur la pleine lune. 

"Allons-y," rit-il en lui prenant la main et le guidant vers les ascenseurs, se sentant aussitôt chez lui, réconforté par le bruit des dalles sous ses chaussures, des froissements de leurs manteaux.

"Tu souris beaucoup," remarqua son mari en arquant un sourcil alors qu'ils arrivaient vers leur appartement, "qu'est-ce que tu---"

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour," murmura Bohort en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, prenant son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassant avec toute la douceur du monde. "On ne l'avait jamais fêté avant les Cinq Ans alors..." 

Leodagan le dévisagea comme un chiot perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et surtout--

" _Attends_. Comment tu---" 

"Pendant les Cinq Ans. J'ai vérifié ton dossier non censuré et...désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais..." 

"Je suis né le soir d'Halloween, donc, oui," le coupa le plus vieux en étouffant un rire. "Oh, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai un cadeau ?" 

"Mais parfaitement." 

"J'aime bien les cadeaux," avoua l'autre avec une presque innocence en s'appuyant vaguement contre leur table à manger, croisant les bras. "Enfin, je voulais pas que les gens connaissent ma date de naissance parce que c'est chiant, à force, qu'on vienne te dire 'oh, joyeux anniversaire.' Bon avec le recul je me rends compte que c'est complètement débile mais..."

"Hé bien je te le redis," déclara Bohort en lui tendant une boite en velours rectangulaire aux tons clairs, un peu jaune et un peu verte. "Joyeux anniversaire."

Le plus vieux lui lança un regard incertain, du genre 'je peux ouvrir ?' alors que son mari hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, souriant de toutes ses dents. 

"C'est..."

"J'ai vu que tu ne mettais plus celles qui datent de quand tu te les ai faites repercer dans ma ville..." 

"Elles étaient de mauvaise qualité," murmura l'autre en contemplant les deux anneaux dorés dans l'écrin, n'osant même pas les toucher. "Bohort, je---"

Il leva la tête et chercha son regard, chercha ses mots. 

"Je sais pas quoi dire. T'aurais pas dû..." 

"Du coup, hum, est-ce qu'elles te plaisent ou...?" 

"Tu déconnes ? Elles sont magnifiques, Bohort," s'écria t'il presque en se relevant, brandissant la boîte sous ses yeux. "Tu---merci. _Vraiment_ , je---" 

"Tu veux que je t'aide à te les mettre ?"

Le plus vieux hocha doucement la tête, le laissant prendre les boucles et sentant ses doigts encore glacés par le froid du presque novembre appuyer sur la peau de son lobe, y glisser le bijou avec une attention toute particulière. 

"Parfait," sourit Bohort en écartant les quelques boucles foncées qui retombaient sur ses oreilles, le contemplant avec une telle adoration que ça leur déchira le cœur. "Tu es parfait." 

"J'irais pas jusque là," s'amusa Leodagan qui avait pris ses mains dans les siennes. "Mais je préfère pas l'être, de toute façon. J'veux dire, je cramais des gens, à l'époque, hein." 

"À nos imperfections, alors," proposa le plus jeune en portant leurs mains à son visage. "Et à nous." 

Leodagan l'embrassa et sourit, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, les mains sur sa nuque et éclatant d'un rire clair qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher. 

"Je t'aime, tu sais. D'une vie à une autre. Toujours."

"Oh, espèce _d'incurable_ romantique," rit Bohort en déposant un baiser sur son front, son nez, sa tempe, ses lèvres. "C'est nouveau mais pas pour me déplaire. Je t'aime, et je continuerai de t'aimer peu importe l'époque." 

"Et c'est moi, l'incurable romantique ?" 

"Disons que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu Leodagan de Carmelide clamer de la prose latine..." 

"Et tu n'entendras pas Leodagan Cornelius De Cameliard te scander d'la prose non plus, sûr'ment pas latine !" 

"Mais je peux l'entendre me dire qu'il m'ame." 

Son mari embrassa son alliance.

“Autant de fois que possible. Autant de fois que tu le voudras."


	131. Sonnez les cors.

"Z'êtes à la bourre."

"Il va la boucler le mioche qui se lève jamais avant midi ?"

"HÉ ! Je vous rappelle que j'vous ai fais v'nir pour Gauvain ! Moi j'vous veux pas autour sinon !" 

"Mais très bien, puisque c'est comme ça je peux _très bien_ remonter sur ma moto et repartir dans mon bled !"

Le bouclé fit mine de remettre son casque sur sa tête et de se lever de la table du café alors que le plus jeune l'arrêta d'un geste vague de la main, son regard lançant des éclairs.

"C'est bon. P'tain, comment vous êtes trop gavant en fait." 

"Pourquoi est-ce que Gauvain est pas là ? Me dis pas que tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?" 

Pris au dépourvu Yvain hésita, baissant les yeux avec un semblant de honte alors qu'il secoua la tête.

"Nan. Je veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien." 

"C'est débile. Le garder dans le secret va juste empirer les choses," grinça Galessin en commandant un expresso, sentant l'embrouille à des kilomètres. "Donc, c'est quoi cette histoire ?" 

"C'est Bohort qui nous en a parlé," commença l'autre en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, l'air songeur. "Parait que c'est une forêt magique." 

"Bon..." 

"Hé ! Laissez moi finir !" 

"J'ai juste dit 'bon...'" 

"Bref. Moi j'ai fait des cauch'mars ces derniers temps, toujours la même chose." 

Il se tût, plus pour se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu que pour ménager un pseudo silence dramatique.

"Oui ?" 

"Y...Y avait beaucoup de sang," dit Yvain, baissant la voix. "C'est ce qui m'a le plus marqué, voyez. Le sang."

Galessin arqua un sourcil et attendit que le serveur dépose sa boisson devant lui pour reprendre.

"Du genre...sur toi ? Autour de toi ?" 

"De partout. Sur le sol, j'en avais dans les yeux, dans la bouche, c'était trop dégueu quoi. Et du coup...c'est là que j'vous ai vu."

"Moi ?" 

"Ouais. On était...voyez les armures de chevaliers ? Les trucs trop méga lourds là, en ferraille et tout ? Les casques machin ? Les épées ? Boucliers ?" 

"Je crois que j'ai compris," souffla le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel et en prenant le sachet de sucre sur le bord de la coupelle et le versant dans sa boisson avant de touiller. "Et donc ? Va pas m'dire qu'on était des chevaliers," rit-il légèrement, son faible sourire retombant en voyant la mine sombre de l'autre. "Nan." 

"Y a...y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang," répéta Yvain en secouant la tête. "Et j'étais en sueur, j'avais froid et---et j'sais pas, j'avais mal de partout. Je tenais une espèce d'épée, elle pesait des tonnes. Et Gauvain il---pareil il, voyez, il avait une armure. Et vous..." 

Il sortit un cahier de dessin de son sac en bandoulière, passa quelques pages et le posa sous les yeux du tuteur de son fiancé. Des pages entières étaient remplies de différentes formes, allant du gribouillis au vrai dessin peaufiné. Les carrures d'un Arthur à la cape déchirée se démarquaient, ensuite celle d'un Bohort à la cicatrice au front et à l'air froid, un Leodagan en tunique et aux cheveux longs, puis enfin d'un Gauvain coiffé d'un étrange chapeau, le regard perdu vers un paysage qu'Yvain n'avait pas illustré. 

"Vous vous êtes là," précisa celui-ci en pointant un personnage courbé sur une autre forme, un sorte de bras relevé dans son dos et un--un bouclier ? Quelque chose du genre braqué sur eux deux. "Le gribouillis dessous c'est Gauvain." 

"Donc..."

Galessin approcha la page de son visage, plissant les yeux et le nez. 

"Je...suis sur lui ? C'est une flèche dans le bouclier ? _Des_ flèches ?" 

"Ouais. Je me réveille souvent avant mais je vous vois toujours vous jeter sur Gauvain et vous protéger avec un bouclier." 

"D'accord...?" 

"Mais r'gardez," le plus jeune tourna la page sur lesquelles des dizaines d'armures étaient dessinées à la suite, l'autre se faisant la remarque que son sens du détail était hallucinant. "Vous et Bohort portiez pas les mêmes armures qu'Arthur et mon daron." 

"Ah, nan en effet, on a des trucs blancs sur nos heaumes." 

Yvain le dévisagea d'un air confus.

"Sur nos casques," se reprit le bouclé en secouant la tête. "Celui d'Arthur a du rouge et celui de ton père est noir, c'est ça ?" 

"Ouais. J'ai pu sketcher des drapeaux vite-fait aussi," ajouta l'autre en désignant des carrés en haut de la page. "La c'est c'lui que j'vous voyais brandir avec Bohort." 

Du blanc strié de rouge. Des espèces d'hermines noires...

"D'accord ? Et donc ? C'est sensé représenter qui, celui là par exemple ?" demanda Galessin en touchant un lion doré sur fond noir puis deux vipères écarlates s'entrelaçant. "Et lui ? Avec les différents trucs ?" 

"Ça de c'que j'ai capté c'était celui de mon père," dit Yvain en pointant le lion. "Et les serpents, là, c'est genre, le royaume de mon père."

"Quoi ?"

"La Carmelide, si j'ai capté." 

Le plus vieux tiqua.

"Comme...ton nom de famille ?" 

"Hein ?" 

Galessin se remit à touiller sa boisson d'un air las, le fixant comme s'il était stupide. 

"Tu t'appelles bien Yvain de Cameliard, je suis pas encore débile ?" 

"Euh...bah depuis que mon grand père est là c'est 'Cornelius-De Cameliard', du coup mais..." 

"Mais on s'en---bon. Tu. Enfin ? Comment tu as su ? C'est...tes rêves tu..." 

"Ah mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Je dors et pouf ! Ce passage ! Et d'autres ! Même que j'ai pu me rapp'ler d'une chanson là, un truc sur une guitare chelou." 

Le plus frotta ses yeux avec une fatigue non dissimulée avant de boire une partie de son café bien trop sucré, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ? D'accord dans ton espèce de rêve j'ai sauvé Gauvain, mais..." 

"On était pas du même côté," trancha Yvain d'un ton sans appel. "Vous, Bohort et moi, mon père, Gauvain et Arthur. C'est ça qu'je capte pas."

"Au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me fou---"

"V'nez avec moi dans la forêt ! J'veux savoir si Bohort avait raison quand il disait qu'elle était magique." 

"Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas à lui ?" s'agaça Galessin en tournant la tête vers la vitre, réalisant que la pluie tombait plus fort et battait bruyamment contre le verre. "C'est pas lui, ton père par alliance ?" 

"Bah z'êtes un peu c'lui de Gauvain aussi à la base..." 

"Remontre tes dessins," soupira l'intéressé en faisant un geste vers le cahier. "Tu te souviens de tous ces détails au réveil ?"

"Ouais," répondit Yvain avec fierté, "grâce à mon truc de mémoire trop chanmé là, hyper-truc-chose." 

"Hn. C'est quoi la cicatrice sur le front de Bohort ? Elle est pas à sa tempe normalement ?" 

"Moi j'ai vu sur son front." 

L'autre continua de feuilleter en silence pendant quelques minutes, à la fois admiratif (même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'avouer) du talent artistique du plus jeune et à la fois se perdant avec toutes ces nouvelles informations. 

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu tiens ce cahier ?" 

"Un peu plus de deux mois."

"Donc tu as...depuis deux mois t'as pu voir Arthur, le type à la bannière aux quatre symboles, ton père, Bohort, Gauvain, toi---"

"Moi je me suis pas vu," le corrigea Yvain en secouant la tête. "J'étais moi. Genre, là j'me vois pas. Bah c'était pareil. J'étais dans mon corps, quoi. Genre..." 

Il fronça les sourcil, cherchant ses mots.

"Genre une...savez les casque de RA ?" 

"...les quoi ?" 

"Réalité Augmentée." 

"Ah." 

Galessin désigna un homme tout de blanc vêtu, immaculé.

"Hé. Mais c'est Lancelot, ça !" 

"Ouais ! Il était tout blanc, euh, j'm'en souviens parce qu'il ressortait grave sur la poussière dégueu." 

"Son étendard, le blanc et le rouge...hé, me dis pas qu'on était sous ses ordres !"

"Mais je sais pas !" s'écria le plus jeune comme s'il était sensé avoir toutes les réponses, "moi j'ai juste vu que z'aviez les mêmes drapeaux !" 

"Ce qui donne, moi, Lancelot, Bohort, contre toi, Gauvain, ton père et Arthur." 

"Bon, euh, y avait quand même vach'ment de gens hein, dans mon rêve. Mais j'me souviens que de eux parce que on était en combat proche et tout. J'me réveille toujours au même moment en plus, trop chiant." 

Galessin leva les yeux des feuilles, le sourcil arqué.

"Ah bon ? Et c'est quand, exactement ?" 

Yvain tourna une page, le visage de Gauvain y était représenté en gros plan, comme s'il avait été très près. Il était maculé de sang, lui aussi. 

"Là. Je cours, genre, vers Gauvain. Après qu'vous le protégiez quoi. Parce que vous vous effondrez juste après, donc plus personne pour faire bouclier ! Puis, euh, j'ai très mal au cou, truc de dingue, et pouf ! Me réveille. Et j'arrive jamais à savoir c'qui arrive après. Trop _trop_ frustrant, quoi !" 

Le bouclé déglutit avant de le regarder très droit dans les yeux, hésitant à poser une main sur son épaule. Ce que l'autre racontait faisait à peine sens, c'est vrai, mais si ça lui revenait si souvent, si c'était si constant et insistant, qu'il s'en souvenait avec autant de détails, _alors..._

"Je pense que c'est parce que tu es mort, à ce moment là." 

Il reposa le cahier, vidé de ses couleurs. 

"Et moi aussi, justement." 

* * *

"T'es sûr de ton coup ?" demanda Caius alors que Leodagan repoussait ses boucles raccourcies sur son front, la mine sombre. "C'est la merde, en ce moment..." 

"Toi, avec Lancelot ? Il se passe quoi au juste, pourquoi sont partis ?" 

"Je sais pas," marmonna le plus jeune en baissant le regard. "Il m'a vaguement dit quelques trucs, genre, 'oh, je t'ai vu, t'étais mort, j'suis désolé,' mais rien de plus." 

"Mort ? Du genre...il t'a vu...dans la forêt ?" 

Hochement de tête.

"Du coup il a fait une crise de panique, hosto, Bohort est parti le chercher et puis je suis rentré au Département K..." 

Leodagan le dévisagea sans rien dire.

"Donc depuis que je l'ai laissé, pas de nouvelles...enfin, voilà quoi. Moi je lui en veux pas de m'avoir tué..." 

"Oui, m'enfin, ça fait sacrément chier, quoi." 

"Bof. C'était pas lui, c'était pas moi. Moi j'me sens pas vraiment lié à ce centurion, hein...s'il voulait bien juste...me _parler_. Enfin, bref. Comment il va Bohort ? T'avais l'air un peu sur les nerfs, quand Michel t'a demandé." 

"Tout va bien, Caius," répliqua le plus vieux d'un ton un peu trop sec pour que se soit la vérité. L'autre ne poussa pas l'interrogatoire et il lui en fut reconnaissant. "Bon. J'y vais alors." 

"Ouais. Auguri." 

"C'est ça. Bonne chance à moi." 

Il sortit de l'appartement et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler l'immensité sombre, la capuche de son imperméable le protégeant de la pluie qui redoublait de puissance. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la boue et les feuilles, l'herbe molle sous ses semelles. 

C'était calme. Silencieux. Presque _serein_. 

Il tourna la tête pour tenter de retrouver les ruines du château, de retomber sur la cour et d'entendre les chants et les instruments, la fête et les feux de joie. Rien d'autre ne contrôlait son esprit en ce moment même que cette rage brûlante, celle qui le poussait à faire un nouveau pas en avant, à ne pas penser à l'anneau qui ne brillait plus à son annulaire, au visage paisible de l'amour de sa vie et peut-être de l'ancienne aussi, qui savait, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste l'avoir à ses côtés à nouveau. 

"Y A QUELQU'UN ?!" hurla t'il aux hauts pins, levant la tête et sentant les gouttes glacées glisser sur sa peau, dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. "LE TYPE EN NOIR ! MELEAGANT ! N'IMPORTE QUI !" 

Il donna un coup de pied dans un tronc d'arbre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver par là, l'entendit dévaler la plaine, se brisant, un peu comme un os le ferait. Il disparut de son champ de vision, et il se retourna pour---

"MERDE ! _PUTAIN !_ " 

"Salut, mon amour. Je t'ai manqué ?" 

"Bohort !" 

Leodagan s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le contempler de la tête aux pieds avant de soupirer, passant une main sur son visage.

"Bon. Ça y est ? C'est à mon tour de me taper les psychoses du fantôme ?" 

L'autre éclata de rire avant de mettre les mains sur ses hanches, le sang maculant à peine son visage, déjà embaumé par Elias. 

"Je crois bien que oui." 

"C'est pas juste que tu sois parti," murmura l'autre en faisant un pas en arrière. "Putain. J'étais même pas là." 

"Au moins ça reste constant, je n'étais pas là pour toi non plus," avoua le plus jeune, étonné de la distance entre eux. "Quoi, tu ne veux pas que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Même pas un baiser ?" 

"Je supporterai pas de pas pouvoir te toucher." 

Bohort sourit tristement, laissant retomber le bras qu'il avait levé avant d'acquiescer. 

"Au moins cette fois-ci, nous nous sommes quittés en de bons termes." 

"Dur de faire pire que la dernière fois." 

"Je ne parlais pas de ça." 

Leodagan écarquilla légèrement les yeux, réalisant que l'autre s'était déplacé. 

"De qu---" 

"J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois près de moi, pendant que j'agonisais," murmura son ex-fiancé en l'encerclant, ses pas légers, presque inaudibles. "Que tu me dises que tout irait bien...que je pouvais abandonner, que j'en avais assez fait. Me laisser mourir en paix. Je m'y serais résolu, tu sais." 

"Jamais je t'aurais laissé mourir, Bohort." 

"Je sais." 

"B---" 

"Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais."

"Dis, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on parle pas de la même ch--putain, je vrille complètement, hein ?" 

"Un peu. Chacun son tour." 

Les ombres s'emparèrent de son corps et il s'effaça dans les bois, un fin sourire étirant son visage. Leodagan tomba à genoux, le rythme de son cœur s'emballant avec frénésie, battant dans sa tête, sa gorge se nouant. 

Une botte sous son nez attira son attention, il leva le regard et suivit la trajectoire de l'armure grise jusqu'au manteau vert, jusque---

"Oh ? Se--seigneur Leodagan ?! Que faites-vous en territoire enn---peu importe, venez ici, ne faites pas de bruit," lui intima le chevalier qui attrapa son bras et le releva avec douceur, un index sur ses fines lèvres et son regard vide planté dans le sien.

Une cicatrice traçait son front.


	132. Le chevalier au cœur brisé.

Il s'était fait trainer dans un coin encore plus sombre (si c'était ne serait-ce que possible,) de la forêt, avait suivi l'homme en vert sans poser de questions. Il lui tenait le bras de façon ferme, plus ferme qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Il lui faisait un peu mal, aussi, mais il se fichait bien de ce genre de choses. Un type avec le visage, à une cicatrice près, de son ex-fiancé qui le _touchait_ \---il n'en demandait pas plus. 

"Êtes-vous blessé ?" demanda l'homme d'une voix sèche, l'asseyant sans ménagement sur un tronc d'arbre, agrippant ses épaules avec énergie. 

"Je---"

"Vous saignez du nez," déclara l'autre d'un ton sans appel, défaisant le bandage autour de son poignet pour venir tapoter le filet de sang qui était bel et bien en train de couler le long de son menton. "Que faites-vous ici ?" 

"Ici ?" 

Leodagan arqua un sourcil, plus déboussolé qu'autre chose. 

"Du genre...dans la forêt ?"

"Ne soyez pas candide, seigneur Leodagan," s'agaça Bohort. "Vous savez parfaitement que vous êtes sur le territoire de mon cousin." 

Un silence.

"Lancelot." 

"Évidemment, qui d'autre ? Sérieusement, êtes-vous tombé sur la tête ?! La séance de torture vous a t'elle ôté de toutes vos capacités de réflexion ?" 

"Hé oh, vous êtes bien sympa mais vous allez vous calmer," gronda le plus vieux en claquant sa main de sorte à ce qu'il le lâche. "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?" 

"Je fais mes rondes," cracha le chevalier déchu en secouant son tissu sur l'herbe. "Lancelot et le seigneur Galessin ont déjà fait les leurs." 

"Les rondes autour du château," tenta Leodagan en reniflant, crachant des caillots. "Pour quoi y faire ? Un siège, p't'être ?" 

Les yeux de l'autre cherchèrent les siens, sans un mot.

"C'est si regrettable, nous avons toujours été un bon duo, nous aurions bien travaillé, ensemble." 

"J'suis pas." 

"Si vous ne m'aviez pas lâchement scarifié," murmura Bohort en effleurant son front, son poing se serrant avec rage, "si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé agoniser nous---" 

Il expira, tremblant de colère.

"Je n'aurais pas eu à trahir notre roi. Je lui avais _JURÉ_ fidélité !" hurla t'il à son visage, agrippant son col, ne payant pas attention à ses habits. "VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT _BRISER_ CE SERMENT ! QUE SUIS-JE À SES YEUX, À PRÉSENT ?! UN TRAITRE ! UN MISÉRABLE _TRAITRE !_ " 

"Je vous ai---"

"Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là, vous voir vous sauver---vous---qui est le lâche à présent, _HEIN ?!_ " 

"C'est pas vous qui vouliez pas que je fasse pas un bruit ?" s'agaça le plus vieux en claquant la langue avec désapprobation. "Donc fermez la un coup, n--" 

La puissance avec laquelle les lèvres du chevalier se plaquèrent sur les siennes le prit par surprise, puis la douleur de l'entrechoquement de leurs dents le poussa à fermer un œil, à se rattraper au tronc, sentant des échardes s'enfoncer dans sa peau, incapable de respirer. 

Il sentit une main agripper son cou et le serrer, allez savoir pourquoi, des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, des dents mordre sa lèvre, un bruit rauque s'échapper des lèvres de l'autre, puis se faire repousser brutalement, s'écraser presque au sol. 

Ils se toisèrent une demi-seconde avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, pour une raison qui échappait au plus vieux, quoique, il devait être suffisamment désespéré, au final...

Il embrassa l'autre avec toute sa force, glissa ses bras le long de sa taille, sentit l'acier contre son manteau, tenta de se rapprocher de lui autant que possible, le sang de son nez se mêlant à leurs langues, les mains entourant à présent son visage, froides. Il n'y avait aucun amour dans ce baiser, juste une fièvre animale, un peu brûlante, quelque chose d'honteux dont on ne parlait pas. Il sentit une main descendre le long de sa cuisse, serrer, pincer, il sentit l'autre se presser un peu plus contre lui, une jambe couverte des cuissardes de l'armure se calant entre les siennes, il en oublia presque que Bohort, que _son_ Bohort à lui était mort. Stocké dans un casier. Dans une _morgue_. 

Il tira sur des parties de l'armure, tenta de l'en sortir, d'accéder à de la peau, de le _toucher_ , Bohort lui manquait et ça ne faisait même pas une _semaine_. Même pas une semaine et le voilà qu'il tomberait au sol pour un type qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour un type qui ressemblait à son fiancé, minus peut-être la douceur dans son regard, la bonté sur son visage. Puis il s'en foutait, s'il fermait les yeux c'était la même chose, s'il fermait les yeux ils pourraient prétendre---

L'un des deux gémit dans la bouche de l'autre, à contre-cœur, comme si cette étreinte était un affrontement dont on devait sortir vainqueur, comme si l'on devait réduire son ennemi à néant, le mettre à genoux, l'avoir sous son _joug_. Ce bruit les sortit de leur sorte de transe, ils se détachèrent, leurs visages tâchés de sang. Ahuris.

"Qu'est-ce que---" 

"Nous aurions pu avoir tellement de choses," murmura le chevalier vert avec amertume, essuyant le sang du visage du plus vieux du bout du pouce, l'autre se laissant faire tel une poupée inanimée, tel un animal blessé. "Mais nous voilà à devoir nous battre. Vous vous rendez _compte ?_ Alors que nous étions camarades à la Table Ronde, que j'ai---que nous avions partagé une couche ? Que vous m'aviez _promis_ \--" 

Il se coupa, laissa sa tête retomber dans le creux du cou de Leodagan, ravalant des larmes teintées de honte. 

"Vous m'aviez promis de _m'aimer_ et que je--j'y ai _cru_ , vous savez ? Alors quoi, je suis sensé vous tuer ? Hein ? Tuer l'homme que j'ai aimé ?" 

Il baissa la voix

"Que j'aime encore, malgré tout...?" 

"Pourquoi nous avoir trahi alors ?" demanda l'autre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait, perdu et se prenant au jeu, les lèvres rougies par les morsures et le cœur battant toujours aussi vite. Trahi ? Trahi quoi ? Qui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu sa promesse ?

"Vous m'aviez abandonné. Et à présent je suis rallié à la cause du traitre Lancelot, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière." 

"Pourquoi pas ?" 

Un battement.

"Partez, prenez le sentier des loups. Personne n'ose l'emprunter, la nuit," coupa Bohort en s'écartant de lui. "J'irai dans l'autre sens, aucune raison que nous nous soyons croisés." 

"Z'auriez pu me tuer, si vous aviez voulu," lança Leodagan, et ça sonnait plus comment une demande, une requête, qu'une remarque. "Mais vous m'avez embrassé, à la place. Dans le noir. Sans savoir si c'était vraiment moi." 

"Je sais que c'est vous," répondit doucement l'autre en se retournant, passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Et quant à ce qu'il en est de vous tuer, je préfère le faire au grand jour, sur un champ de bataille. Dans les règles martiales, devant tout le monde. Vous rappeler que je ne suis plus aussi faible que cela." 

"Z'êtes pas faible," répliqua le plus vieux en se levant, les jambes flanchantes et attrapant son poignet à son tour, entrelaçant leurs doigts. "Vraiment pas." 

"C'est un peu tard pour les mots doux, seigneur Leodagan." 

"Si j'étais venu à votre aide, ce jour-là, vous seriez toujours à nos côtés ? Mieux, à _mes_ côtés ?" 

Bohort s'arrêta quelques secondes, considéra la question.

"Sans l'ombre d'un doute." 

Il se libéra de son emprise, le regarda une dernière fois.

"Nous nous reverrons, vous savez." 

"Je veux pas vous tuer, merde !"

"Mais vous n'allez pas me tuer," rit le chevalier, posant une main sur sa joue. "C'est _moi_ qui vous tuerai." 

"Et je vous laisserai," répondit doucement l'autre, fermant les yeux. "Vous savez que je vous laisserai, hein ?" 

Bohort soupira et posa une main sur l'épée à sa hanche.

"Rentrez à Kaamelott, seigneur Leodagan." 

À son tour il disparut dans les ombres, ombre à son tour. 

Il devait trouver une façon ou une autre de réparer sa connerie, se dit l'autre. Il était hors de question qu'ils ne connaissent pas de fin heureuse. Il s'allongea sur le sol trempé, les mains sur le visage, laissant la pluie le couvrir, comme un cadavre pourrissant. Laissant couler quelques larmes aussi peut-être. Ou alors c'était la pluie.

De toute façon, sans Bohort, il n'était bon qu'à ça. 

Attendre. 

Attendre de mourir.

* * *

"Euh, z'êtes sûr que c'est pas dan---"

"Monte et mets les gants et le casque, tu me casses les couilles, là." 

Yvain obtempéra à contre-cœur, prenant place sur la moto du bouclé avec une peur visible. 

"Et--genre, avec la pluie, tout ça, ça risque, 'fin--" 

"Je vais faire gaffe," soupira la voix lasse et trainante et Galessin depuis devant, tournant les poignées des gaz avec fermeté. "Accroche toi aux poignées arrières." 

Il démarra et le cri du plus jeune fut étouffé par le bruit des moteurs.

* * *

Ah les connards, ah les _CONNARDS !_

Il avançait résolument, une épée en main et la rage au cœur, ses doigts trempés de sang encore chaud. 

Il se dégoutait, en fait, d'avoir fait ce genre de choses. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. C'était eux ou lui. 

Il resserra la cape autour de son cou et frissonna. Son arme était lourde. 

Il avait _si_ froid.


	133. Les jeux de cabanes.

Sentir les gouttes sur sa peau, parait que c'était une méthode de torture. Enfin non, pas 'parait.' C'était une méthode de torture, le coup d'une goutte dans un silence absolu là, une merde du genre. De toute façon, vu le bruit des feuilles et de l'averse, du tonnerre qui grondait et du vent qui soufflait au point d'arracher des branches, Leodagan se dit que les conditions étaient quand même pas les mêmes.

Il était resté allongé à même le sol, trempé jusqu'à l'os, les yeux fermés et les bras repliés sur son torse, une jambe de relevée et l'esprit ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il finirait par pourrir, par se dessécher, mourir de faim, de soif, de fatigue, de froid. Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de bouger et de penser il en finirait, peut-être qu'il reverrait l'amour de sa vie. Il se dit que ce serait sympa.

Il sentait ses doigts se rigidifier, tremblait de plus en plus, n'arrivait plus à ignorer les pics glacés de chaque goutte de pluie alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, coulaient le long de sa chair de poule, le faisait se sentir sale.

"À quoi tu joues ?"

"Dégage," marmonna t'il, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête. "Je veux pas te voir."

"Relève toi, on va finir par te confondre avec un cèpe," soupira Bohort en s'approchant de lui, ses deux chaussures reluisantes venant encadrer le torse du plus vieux et ses fines mains gantées de cuir posées sur ses propres hanches, comme un adulte qui aurait à gérer un enfant particulièrement difficile. "Leodagan, à quoi tu joues ? Ça ne te ressemble pas."

"Oui oui, blah blah blah t'es un battant, blah blah blah c'est pas toi ça, blah blah _merde_ , à la fin," répliqua l'autre d'un ton perçant. "T'es _mort_. T'es mort et du coup j'ai plus envie de rien."

"Ne dis pas ça," murmura le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils, sa voix s'adoucissant immédiatement. "Tu as des gosses. Un père porté disparu, un cousin---merde, Leo. Tu ne peux juste---tu ne peux juste pas abandonner. Pas comme _ça_."

"T'es marrant. Je te rappelle que t'as essayé de t'suicider toi, quand tu croyais que j'étais mort."

"Ah. On t'a dit."

"Et pas qu'un peu qu'on m'a dit ! Tu pensais à quoi toi, hein ?! Pourtant t'avais une famille aussi, pas vrai ?! J'en ai rien à péter de la rhétorique à deux sous de mon cerveau. J'te veux toi. Le reste, le reste ça peut bien aller—"

Il repensa à Guenièvre, puis Yvain, puis Seli et Simba. Leonius aussi, puis Aelius. Puis avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était en train de pleurer à nouveau.

"Putain. J'suis une putain de chochotte, j'ai plus chialé en deux jours que de tout le reste de ma vie," railla t'il, couvrant ses yeux pour s'assurer de ne pas regarder l'autre. "C'ta faute ça. Si t'étais pas mort, aussi, _merde_."

"Tu saignes du nez et de la lèvre," remarqua Bohort. "Que t'est-il arrivé ? C'est toi qui—"

"Oh, nan. J'ai croisé un type qui te ressemblait quand même des masses," rit Leodagan. "Et il m'a embrassé. Et je l'ai embrassé. J'aurais préféré qu'il me mette un pain, tiens. Ça aurait fait moins mal, j'parie. Il était en armure. Tu sais que ça te va à merveille, les armures ? Surtout avec l'épée, là. Mais le truc--le truc c'est que... qu'il m'aimait pas, t'sais."

"Ah non ?"

"Parait que j'l'ai scarifié."

Il porta son index à son propre front, les yeux toujours fermés, traçant une ligne dans la longueur.

"Là. Et qu'il a trahi le roi, j'sais pas, j'ai rien bité. Jamais j'aurais osé t'effleurer, tu sais. Dis, toi, tu m'aimes pas vrai ?"

"Évidemment."

" _Évidemment_. De toute façon tu pourrais pas me répondre quoi qu'se soit d'autre, j'suis," il tapa son crâne de son poing fermé, "complètement détraqué, mon pote."

"Si tu pouvais ne pas m'appeler ton 'pote' alors que nous sommes fiancés," marmonna le plus jeune en faisant la moue, "j'apprécierais."

"Pardon, désolé," s'amusa l'autre. "J'suis complètement détraqué, _amour de ma vie._ Mieux ?"

"Allez, lève-toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre, surtout que tu vas attraper froid," soupira Bohort en levant les yeux au ciel. "Allez, trésor. Tu ne comptes pas lui prouver qu'il a tort ?"

"Quoi ? À qui."

"À l'autre Bohort," répondit son fiancé avec un sourire. "Que tu vaux mieux que quelqu'un qui trace un sale coup d'épée sur la personne qu'il aime."

"T'façon ça change quoi ? Puis comment je sais quand et comment, t'es marrant toi. Pardon mais 'remonter dans le temps'," il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts, "pour trouver ton toi d'avant et pas faire mon connard pour pas qu'il le vive mal, bonjour quoi. Internez-moi qu'on irait plus vite."

"Même pas pour moi ? Je suis l'amour de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr qu'oui, je viens de le dire, c'est quoi cette question de mer---"

"Tu ne veux pas faire en sorte que je devienne l'amour de tes vies ?" argumenta Bohort avec un rire, lui tendant sa main. "Lève-toi, allez. Je t'aide, si tu veux."

"T'es un fantôme. Tu m'aides que dalle."

"Toujours aussi cynique, c'est bien, change rien."

"Je suis réaliste."

Leodagan ouvrit enfin les yeux, accueilli par le sourire éclatant du mort, par ses yeux remplis de bonté et d'adoration, sa main immobile à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il releva à peine la tête et se laissa retomber, se cognant le dos du crâne et lâchant une insulte qui fit redoubler l'hilarité du spectre.

"T'es beau, tu sais," dit-il alors avec sérieux, le regardant depuis le bas, ses propres prunelles d'un or terni, un peu couleur rouille. "Du genre....vraiment beau. Du genre, t'vois les statues qu'vous avez vu à Naples ? Bah ça. Mais en mieux."

Le plus jeune calma son rire, pris par surprise, son sourire retombant.

"Je—merci ? Leodagan, qu'est-ce qu'il--"

"J'sais pas, j'dis n'importe quoi, enfin non, je le pense, tu m'manques, Bohort. C'est ça que t'as ressenti pendant cinq ans ? Comment je suis sensé vivre avec ce genre de douleur, moi ? Hein ? Ça fait mal. J'ai vraiment _mal_."

"Je sais, mon ange," murmura l'autre en secouant la tête. "Tiens encore un peu, d'accord ? T--ah."

Le plus vieux s'était relevé de lui même, le dos de son manteau couvert de boue et les jambes qui flanchaient.

"J'vais retrouver l'autre, là, Bohort le chevalier," déclara t'il lentement, la langue pâteuse. "Ou le moi d'avant, j'sais pas. J'vais les empêcher de faire d'la mer--hé, Bohort, tu m'écoutes ?" s'écria t'il avec indignation alors que l'autre avait porté son attention sur quelque chose d'autre, le regard alerte.

"Pardon--oui. Tu disais ?"

"Que j'vais réparer mes conneries d'avant. Aucune putain d'idée de comment, mais j'le fais. Puis j'reviens ici. J'leur dis que t'es mo---"

"TU NE LEUR AS PAS DIT ?!" hurla Bohort à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, l'air absolument furieux. "Merde, Leodagan, à QUOI TU _JOUES ?!_ "

"Ahhh, donc j'suis _BEL ET BIEN_ stressé par rapport à ça ! P't'être que j'suis pas tout à fait déglingué non plus en fait," grinça l'autre avec une grimace. "T'inquiète va. Je-gère-tout."

"Plus des mots insensés sortent de ta bouche et plus j'ai envie de t'embrasser," remarqua le plus jeune et massant sa tempe avec lassitude. "Dépêche toi de me sauver, l'heure tourne."

"Je sais, je sais," lui assura son fiancé en inspirant avec détermination. "J'suis seigneur ou j'suis pas seigneur, hé ? J'vais plier ça comme un grand en deux temps trois mouvements. Puis je reviendrai ici. Et j'me soûlerai à en mourir, j'sais pas trop. Bon, le château est par où ?"

"Comment je suis sensé----"

"T'es mon cerveau, Bohort. Tu t'souviens ? Ce serait sympa que mes souvenirs me servent à quelque chose, là !"

L'ombre expira et tenta de calmer la veine qui tapait dans son cou, faisant un pas de côté.

"Vers là-bas," dit-il, pointant à sa droite. "Tu trouveras vite."

"Évidemment, c'est un putain de château," s'amusa Leodagan de son même air mort, se tournant dans la direction indiquée.

Quand il regarda à côté de lui, Bohort avait disparu.

* * *

"Par là ?"

"Sûr que oui," répétait Yvain en boucle à un Galessin plus que dérouté, qui ne cessait de trébucher sur des branches et qui éternuait de façon ponctuelle. "J'vous dis, c'à côté d'un château."

"De quel putain de château, Yvain ? Je rappelle qu---bouge pas." 

Le plus vieux arrêta l'autre d'une main devant lui, fixant les traces de pas qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue sur plusieurs mètres devant eux avant de disparaître, comme si la personne s'était envolée. Du sang, des minuscules rivières de sang venaient remplir les trous laissés par les semelles, il coulait sans s'arrêter, imbibait la terre, parfumait le chemin.

"Hé bah ?" 

"Y a quelqu'un qui était là avant nous, y a pas longtemps," marmonna Galessin en laissant retomber son bras, dégainant un couteau suisse dont la taille ne respectait absolument pas les standards et se plaçant aux côtés du plus jeune. "Et avec la pluie on risque de pas l'entendre non plus. Donc tu restes près de moi, gamin. Je veux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive une merde, ce serait con." 

"Peut-être qu'on devrait suivre les pas," proposa Yvain d'un ton grave, ses yeux suivant le sillon funéraire et pinçant l'arrête de son nez. "Pourquoi ils se cassent à mi-ch'min ?" 

"Ça c'est la question à un million...dis, tu aurais pas, pas hasard, vu à quoi ton château ressemblait ?" 

"Nan. Ils parlaient juste d'une forteresse qui s'app'lait, uh, Kaamelott."

"Comme votre Département."

"Hein ?" 

Le bouclé inspira et serra les poings, faisant de son mieux et pensant au fait que Gauvain lui en voudrait sûrement s'il écrasait le visage du gosse dans le tronc d'un arbre.

"K. Le Département K. Le K. C'est pour le mot ' _Kaamelott_.'"

"Ah bon", s'étonna l'autre, "j'savais pas." 

"De toute façon," soupira Galessin, "je suis même pas sûr qu'on le trouve, c'château. On s'est juste engagés dans la forêt, puis je te rappelle que moi j'y crois pas, à tout ça." 

"Euh, y a des traces et un coulis d'sang devant nous," s'offusqua Yvain en fronçant les sourcils, "plus chelou je vois pas, moi." 

"Justement, j'opte plus pour la théorie que quelqu'un de louche rode et qu'on est dans une sacré merde. D'où le fait que tu me quittes pas d'une semelle." 

"J'reconnais cet endroit !" cria alors le plus jeune en s'élançant devant eux, s'éclaboussant les jambes et chaussures de sang, oubliant d'être dégouté alors qu'il déboulait dans un immense pré entouré d'arbres, une seule cabane visiblement délabrée se tenant en plein milieu. "Par là !" 

"Hé ! REVIENS ! C'EST SÛREMENT DANGEUREUX, HÉ, _MORVEUX_ \---" 

Yvain avait trébuché sur ses propres pieds et s'était écroulé quelques mètres plus tard, le visage rouge de honte et surtout du liquide métallique et un peu poisseux, se relevant immédiatement et s'essuyant du revers de sa main couverte de boue. La porte de la pauvre mansarde tombait en ruines, il aurait pu la briser sans même le faire exprès, s'il le voulait. 

Pourtant il poussa avec une immense légèreté sur le semblant de poignée, laissant place à une pièce retournée dans tous les sens, des bibelots jonchant le sol, des draps, des cordes, des bocaux, un peu tout, un peu rien.

"Putain, même ton père est pas aussi casse-couilles," se plaignit Galessin qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé et le pantalon et bottes tout aussi sales. "C'est quoi, ça ?" 

"Une cabane." 

Ricanement sec.

"Merci Einstein, je pensais avoir saisi l'idée. Nan je veux dire, qu'est-ce que c'est que les trucs, là ?"

Il pointa les objets à leurs pieds, en prenant certains dans ses mains. 

"Ça pue le renfermé ici, ça pue le---"

Yvain pointa un drap roulé sur lui même et calé dans un coin de la pièce, un drap qui semblait peser une sacrée tonne. Peut-être un tapis ? 

Puis son doigt se mis à trembler alors que ses narines frémissaient, qu'il était prit d'un haut le cœur soudain, incapable de dire quoi que se soit, une main sur sa bouche.

"Quoi ? Ça ?" demanda Galessin en traversant le maigre espace qui les séparait de cet étrange objet, un peu courbé à cause de la toiture basse, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'inquiétait autant. 

"Hé bah ? C'est qu---"

Sa phrase se perdit dans le hurlement d'Yvain alors qu'une tête de femme aux cheveux longs et bouclés aux lourdes boucles d'oreilles roula au sol.


	134. May someone save the King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw : reference to suicide.

Le grincement d'une porte qui grince. Des bruits de pas, lourds et bruyants. Un soupir las. Le son d'une tunique qui frotte contre du bois, quelqu'un qui se retourne.

"Je me demandais quand vous reviendrez me passer le bonjour," ironisa le premier homme sans un sourire, fixant le nouvel arrivant d'un air peu impressionné. "Vos chiens du camp sont pas assez divertissants, c'est ça ?"

"Parmi ces 'chiens,' comme vous dites, on peut y compter Bohort. Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez parler de lui en ces termes." 

Un rire rauque.

"Nan, z'avez raison. C'est pas de leur faute, ils ont été aculés, lui et Gauvain. Puis Galessin, ah, lui je connais ses antécédents. Il aime bien le changement, hein ?" 

"Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de ça," grinça l'autre en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais. "S'ils m'ont rejoint, ils l'ont fait de leur plein gré." 

"Vous êtes là pour quoi, alors ?" 

"Pour vous." 

Arthur Pendragon éclata d'un grand rire qui aurait presque pu paraître sincère, rejetant sa tête en arrière et passant sa main sur son cou, expirant alors qu'il retrouvait son calme, plantant ses yeux très sombres et remplis de lumière dans ceux, gris, de son ancien ami. De Lancelot du Lac. 

"Pour moi ? Ah bah merde, parlez d'un honneur ! Vous voulez quoi, du fromage ? Je fais appeler les servantes, on a du picrate romain, ça vous tente ?" 

La mention de Rome fit tiquer l'ancien chevalier pour une raison qui n'échapperait bientôt plus à son ancien roi, bien que pour l'instant il ne se contente de le regarder avec confusion alors que son sourire retombait. 

"Ça ira." 

"Comment z'êtes arrivés jusque là, en plus ? Le jour où je me suis tranché les veines je veux bien, Kaamelott était sans dessus dessous, ça avait pas dû être bien compliqué. Mais maintenant ? La sécurité c'est quand même plus c'que c'était, sans vouloir me vanter." 

"Toute la sécurité du monde ne vaut rien une fois les bonnes personnes de choisies," s'amusa Lancelot en s'asseyant à l'envers sur une chaise en face de l'autre, ses bras calés sur le haut du dossier.

"Les bonnes personnes ?" 

Autres bruits de pas, porte qui grince. C'était pratique, au moins on entendait toujours quand quelqu'un entrait.

"Lancelot, le seigneur Galessin vous prévient que s'il a à gérer la troupe tout seul pour trop longtemps il risque d'en abattre un ou deux," lança le chevalier adossé à l'embrasure de la porte. "Donc ne tardez pas trop." 

"Oh, bien le bonjour Bohort," répliqua le roi avec un sourire, levant la tête vers lui. "Comment va votre blessure ? Elle a l'air d'avoir correctement cicatrisé, vous m'en voyez ravi." 

"Arthur," répondit son ancien ami, le fixant de ses yeux opaques. "Il faut vous appeler sire, maintenant que vous êtes revenu récupérer votre titre ? Dites moi, je ne voudrais m'adresser à vous en des termes insultants." 

"Ça vous a donné un sacré sens de l'humour, d'avoir changé de camp," remarqua l'autre. "Je comprends mieux, c'était mon beau-père, de garde à l'entrée aujourd'hui, hein ? Je me suis toujours demandé quelle était sa plus grande faiblesse..." il ne s'arrêta de sourire, "on dirait que j'ai ma réponse." 

"Merci, Bohort," ajouta Lancelot en hochant la tête. "Je ne tarderai pas, et tâche de contenir l'autre. J'oublie qu'ils ont le sang chaud, les orcaniens." 

Son cousin pouffa de bon cœur avant de lui rendre son geste, jetant un dernier regard vers son ancien monarque. 

"Un honneur de vous revoir, Arthur. Je suppose qu'il ne me sera pas possible de vous le redire aussi clairement la prochaine fois." 

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil, sincèrement surpris.

"Ah nan ?" 

"Les heaumes filtrent mal la voix. Puis nous seront tous préoccupés de nos survies, à ce moment-là," dit simplement l'ancien chevalier de Gaunes en sortant et disparaissant dans les couloirs froids et silencieux de la forteresse. 

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques vingtaines de secondes, livrés à eux et eux seuls, seuls dans une chambre, le cœur gros, le cœur lourd et l'âme en peine. 

"Je--"

"C'est--"

Interruption immédiate et rire involontaire, sûrement nerveux. 

"Commencez." 

"Non non, allez-y." 

"Sûr ?" 

"Oui oui, pas de souci." 

Lancelot inspira alors, craqua les phalanges de ses doigts et ferma les yeux.

"Voyez où on en arrive ? À ça, on...je _regrette_ , vous savez. Qu'on doive en arriver à _là_." 

Arthur haussa mollement une épaule, comme si ça ne l'intéressait même plus.

"Peut-être que nous aurions pu nous débrouiller autrement, oui," lui accorda t'il. "Si je n'étais pas resté en Bretagne pour monter une armée contre vous, peut-être que ça aurait été différent. Je sais même pas si les autres auraient pu repousser votre joug, si je n'avais pas été là pour les mener. Vous m'avez laissé en vie quand vous m'avez trouvé il y a tant d'années, à Tintagel. Pourquoi ?" 

Le chevalier fit la moue, gratta le bois du bout de l'ongle. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. C'était ainsi.

"Je suppose que je vous ai toujours trop respecté," dit-il, esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire. "Je ne voulais pas priver les dieux de cet affrontement. Vous contre moi. L'Elu des dieux, le gentil, le Juste Arthur Pendragon contre moi, l'option de secours. Le renégat. Le _méchant_ de l'histoire." 

"Je doute que la réalité soit aussi manichéenne," rit l'autre alors que ses yeux se posaient sur ses cheveux blonds, presque d'or, sur ses habits clairs et sans une trace de boue, sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid breton. "Vous avez peur ?"

"De ? Me battre contre vous ?" 

Arthur secoua la tête.

"D'avoir à me tuer." 

Un silence.

"Peut-être," avoua Lancelot, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. "Plus je vous vois, et plus je me demande si j'en serais capable," continua t'il. "Vous portez toujours du rouge, de toute façon. Personne n'y verra rien." 

"C'est vrai," s'amusa le souverain, souriant de plus belle. "En revanche," il se leva et s'approcha du chevalier déchu, se plaça devant lui, droit. "Le rouge et le blanc, là, de suite, c'est plus salissant..." 

"Oui," acquiesça l'autre, levant les yeux vers lui. "Le blanc tâche, cependant..."

Il humecta sa lèvre inférieure, planta ses prunelles dans celles de son ancien ami. 

"J'ai appris à vite le nettoyer. Ne pas m'attacher aux éclats de sang qui peuvent prendre de si jolies formes." 

"Dans ce cas," murmura l'autre, encadrant son visage rasé et aux traits tirés par la fatigue, "je peux essayer de faire en sorte que mes tâches tiennent jusqu'au grand jour." 

"Vous pouvez." 

Arthur scella leurs lèvres comme ils scelleraient ce secret, cette étincelle de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent, de deux chemins dont les parallèles seraient vouées à se croiser, à s'entrelacer, à se détruire.

Lancelot s'était immédiatement levé, était venu serrer ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit, l'avait fait reculer, l'avait poussé sur le lit. Ils étaient tombés et leurs nez s'effleuraient, leurs bouches en suspend, comme tout autour d'eux, comme si tout attendait leurs prochains gestes, leurs prochains mots, le prochain battement de leurs cœurs.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, blanc strié de rouge, ils s'embrassèrent et pour un moment les dieux même mirent leurs différends de côtés alors que la Coupe se mit à s'embraser, à déborder, alors qu'elle inonda le monde. 

Les couches de vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres, la chaleur de leurs corps bien trop intoxicante. Arthur se demanda si Lancelot déposait les baisers sur son corps avec révérence, si sa bouche marquait son territoire ou s'il le découvrait avec l'ardeur de ceux qui manquent de temps, ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre sinon la vie, ceux dont le chemin finit en ravin.

Il ne serait jamais aussi vulnérable qu'à présent, se dit Lancelot alors que l'autre gémissait contre lui, alors que la sueur salée se mêlait au sang des blessures mal nettoyées, que pour ce faible instant ils était pressés contre l'autre avec un désir qu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais autorisés, que leurs mains se serraient et agrippaient les draps, à l'abandon, abandonnant presque. 

"Parlez d'une petite mort," railla le roi entre deux cris étranglés, le poussant à lever les yeux aux ciel alors qu'il repartait à la conquête de sa bouche, toujours plus avidement.

Le chevalier blanc était connu pour son égoïsme, il ne partageait rien et sûrement pas ses butins les plus précieux. Ce visage déchiré par le plaisir il serait le seul à jamais le voir, il le garderait pour lui lorsqu'il serait à nouveau à genoux devant lui, qu'il pliera sous l'armure et sous l'épée.

Blanc strié de rouge, c'était l'étendard de Lancelot du Lac.

Ces deux couleurs s'étaient toujours si joliment complimentées, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. 

Le roi gémit plus fort et Lancelot ouvrit grand les yeux, hoquetant de surprise alors qu'Arthur s'écarta de lui.

Son pull était tâché de bière, tout comme sa propre chemise. La bouteille que le premier avait calé sur une table s'était éclatée au sol, projetant des éclats de verre aux reflets hypnotisant sur le tapis clair. 

"Merde," lâcha le blond, descendant du canapé avec précaution, sa respiration saccadée. "Je---c'était---je sais pas---"

Ils se dévisagèrent, les mains tremblantes. 

L'air dans l'appartement du blond était chaud, ce qui n'empêchait pas que le bout de leurs doigts étaient glacés. Ils clignèrent des yeux en même temps, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, en face de l'autre, dans les temps modernes, chez eux. Comme pour se rassurer que ça n'avait été qu'un putain de mauvais rêve.

"T'avais pas menti, tu comptais vraiment me descendre en fait," déclara l'autre d'une voix où se mêlait l'ahurissement et un semblant de compréhension.

Un long silence.

"Écoute, le prend surtout pas mal, Lance, mais là je me sens juste---"

"Sale," compléta son ami avec un hochement de tête alors qu'il se mit à frissonner. "C'était..."

"Je comprends rien. Pourquoi je---j'ai voulu---et Venec, pourquoi il était pas--"

"Attention, tu vas finir par me blesser, à force," répliqua Lancelot en soupirant, finissant de ramasser les bouts de verre et de les poser sur la table. "Fais gaffe, ça coupe. Ah, putain, j'me sens dégueulasse, là. C'était quoi, ça ? Je me souviens juste que je t'ai pris dans mes bras puis--"

"J'sais pas. Un rêve lucide ? Un trip ? L'alcool ? Les trois ? On est d'accord qu'on a tous vu Bohort, dans le truc ?" 

Hochement de tête. 

"Et qu'ensuite on a..."

Hochement de tête. 

Silence.

"Mais juste dans le---enfin, là on s'est pas..."

"Non, non." 

Autre silence.

"Tu veux emprunter ma douche, du coup ? Parce que je vais finir de jeter tout ça histoire qu'on se blesse pas mais..." 

"Avec joie," marmonna Arthur en reniflant. "J'peux descendre du canap ?"

"Oui, passe par là. 'ttention."

"La salle de bain c'est...?"

"Première pièce à gauche."

"Merci."

"C'est rien."

Lancelot jeta les bouts dans sa poubelle, avec le carton des bouteilles et le plastique des canettes. C'était sûrement à cause de l'alcool, mais il était soudainement pris d'un haut-le cœur.


	135. Le Chevalier Blanc traversera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur🤝moi : pas aimer les baignoires pour la même raison
> 
> tw : mention/discussion of suicide.

Il _détestait_ les baignoires.

De toute façon, il les avait toujours détesté, même avant son incident.

(C'était faux. Il avait toujours aimé les bains, avant l'incident.)

C'était inconfortable, on y rentrait jamais complètement, l'eau se salissait, refroidissait, il faisait froid quand on en sortait, non, vraiment, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. 

Ça l'emmerda, quelque part, que Lancelot ait un bain. Il ne pouvait pas allumer le pommeau et laisser l'eau brûlante se charger de le réchauffer, d'imiter l'étreinte d'un être aimé.

Ils avaient une douche chez eux, avec Venec. 

Où était Venec, dans ce récit ? Où était Venec, à l'époque des chevaliers ? S'était-il enfui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le sauver ? L'aider ? Pourquoi ne se tenait-il pas à ses côtés ?

Il fit couler l'eau et la regarda remplir le récipient, enleva ses couches de vêtements sales et les posa sur les carreaux froids, se glissant dans le bain avec une certaine appréhension, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. C'était comme faire glisser de la soie sur sa peau, c'était doux, délicat, fin, sauf que ce n'était pas agréable. 

Lui, il préférait le coton. 

Il s'enfonça et disparut de la surface, l'eau se teintant de rouge pâle alors qu'il encerclait de ses bras les jambes qu'il avait remonté contre son torse. Elle avait un goût de terre sèche, de poussière, de combats et de douleur. 

Au bout d'un moment il en ressortit avec une expiration raclée, prenant goulument une gorgée d'air.

Il se sentait vivant. 

Froid contre chaud, chaud contre froid.

Il se mit à gratter sa peau, ses ongles rongés s'écorchant contre une trace très claire, la rougissant. 

Ses cheveux courts n'ondulaient pas l'eau et ça l'étonna---quand était-il rentré dans une baignoire pour la dernière fois depuis...

"Arthur ? Tu t'en sors avec les robinets ?" 

Pas de réponse.

"Hé, Arthur ?"

Rien.

" _ARTHUR_ , PUTAIN---"

Sursaut, éclaboussement d'eau, cri, porte grand ouverte avec un claquement.

"Hein ?" demanda l'autre d'une voix étranglée, clignant des yeux alors que Lancelot accourait dans la pièce, serviette de bain dans les mains et semblant aux bord des larmes, paniqué, déglutissant avec peine. 

"Tu---"

"Désolé, je...j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai pas voulu te---te faire paniquer," s'étonna le brun, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui même. "Je m'en suis sorti. Pour les robinets." 

"Ça déborde," murmura Lancelot en s'approchant de lui, posant la serviette sur un des lavabos. "Tu les a pas coupé." 

Un cillement et une lèvre qui tremble, le mot de trop.

Arthur leva son bras droit devant lui, passa sa main opposée sur la trace blanche qui la barrait en sa presque longueur. Ça ne s'effacerait jamais, réalisa t'il alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'en détachait, frais et répugnant, arraché par ses ongles.

Pas parce qu'il l'avait mal lavée, pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas fait correctement attention aux produits à mettre, comment la panser, pas pour ça. 

Parce que cette cicatrice était une marque d'un cycle qui se devait de se répéter, de malheurs qui ne prendraient jamais vraiment fin.

Ils étaient tous piégés. 

Le capitaine s'était approché de lui et avait effleuré la plaie à son tour, il l'avait effleuré avec une presque révérence, comme s'il touchait une idole, une statue, quelque chose de sacré.

Comme s'il n'osait pas le toucher.

"C'est vieux," remarqua t'il simplement, n'en détachant pas son regard. "C'est toi qui t'es fais ça ?" demanda t'il alors d'une minuscule voix, la gorge serrée. 

Arthur voulu hausser une épaule mais toutes ses forces avaient quitté son corps, il était immobile dans l'eau, avachi sur lui même. Il frissonna malgré l'eau bouillante qui commençait à laisser des plaques rouges sur sa peau, ses yeux glués vers le fond de la baignoire. 

Il tremblait. Il tremblait, il avait peur. _Honte_. Il se donnait en spectacle alors qu'il n'avait pas à avoir mal. Il avait choisi d'être ici, loin des autres, de Venec, de chez lui. Il avait choisi de les abandonner, de les laisser tomber. Il avait embarqué Lancelot avec lui et n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même. Tout était de sa faute. De sa _faute_.

"Ne bouge pas." 

Lancelot se leva à toute vitesse, s'écartant le moins possible de son ami, ouvrant les portes d'une étagère en haut du lavabo pour en sortir deux boîtes en plastique blanc et une petite bouteille vert clair.

"Est-ce que tu veux sortir du bain ?" continua t'il alors, toujours aussi doucement. "Tu veux que je t'aide à sortir du bain, Arthur ? Tu as pas besoin de me répondre, tu---tu peux juste cligner des yeux."

Un clignement. 

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?" 

Rien.

"D'accord. Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Il faut qu'on lave ta plaie, Arthur. Ça va te faire encore plus mal et ça va s'infecter, sinon." 

Rien.

"Je commence par vider le bain, d'accord ?" 

Clignement. 

"D'accord." 

Il tourna le rond métallique et l'eau se mit à disparaitre sous le corps du plus petit dans un son ignoble, comme quelque chose de bu à grand bruit et sans retenue, c'était presque surréaliste. La baignoire se vida alors que les deux autres ne disaient mot, ne bougeaient pas. 

Lancelot tapota les épaules de son ami avec précaution, la douceur de la serviette en coton absorbant l'eau petit à petit, le séchant goutte par goutte. Arthur ne le sentait même plus vraiment, il serrait toujours son poignet.

C'était poisseux. Et sale. Il se sentait dégoutant. _Sale_.

Les doigts du blond écartèrent les siens de sa plaie à peine réouverte, un par un, soutenant son bras de l'autre main. Il le posa sur le rebord du bain, en équilibre, ouvrant la première boîte en plastique.

Il plaça une compresse sur la blessure, ne bougea pas. 

"Ça fait mal ?" 

Rien.

"Super. Là ça risque de te piquer mais ça sera pas long, d'accord ?" dit-il, cliquant sur le capuchon de la bouteille et en versant quelques gouttes sur une autre compresse. 

Il l'appliqua à la plaie, ferma les yeux quand l'autre tressauta légèrement, les dents serrées.

Puis quelque chose le prit, il n'était pas sûr de quoi, il avait arrêté de réfléchir. La seule pensée qui l'animait était Arthur. Aider Arthur. _Sauver_ Arthur. 

Il continua de tapoter la compresse sur la blessure, mécaniquement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

" _Le Chevalier Blanc.._." 

Il répéta son geste.

" _Le Chevalier Blanc traversera..._ "

Encore une fois.

" _La...la rivière...._ "

Encore.

" _Non--si. La rivière. La c...course..._ "

Encore.

" _La coursière. La rivière, la coursière._ " 

Encore.

" _Le Chevalier Blanc traversera la rivière, la coursière._ "

Il s'arrêta.

Un éclat.

" _La barrière ! La rivière, coursière, barrière._ " 

Encore.

 _Encore_.

" _Le Chevalier Blanc traversera la c--la rivière, la cours--coursière, la barrière ? Barrière. La barrière---_ " 

Un mot. Il manquait _un_ mot.

Il l'avait au bout de la langue. 

La barrière, la barrière, la barrière, une barrière, qu'est-ce qui ressemblait à une barrière, qu'est-ce qui s'élevait devant les portes de sa mémoire, lui barrait le chemin ?

Il devait...

" _La frontière._ " 

Hoquètement de surprise.

Il enlève la compresse, prend un large pansement qu'il dépose sur la plaie avec délicatesse, la plaie qui a arrêté de saigner, du moins pour le moment.

" _Le Chevalier Blanc franchira la rivière, la coursière, la barrière, la barrière, la frontière, la rivière, la rivière, la rivière, la frontière..._ "

Il finit de coller le pansement, expire, vidé de ses forces. 

Arthur a levé les yeux vers lui, il ne bouge toujours pas.

Longs, courts, longs, courts, longs, courts, ses cheveux changent de longueur à chaque cillement, salle de bain, murs en pierre, baignoire en bois, baignoire matière plastique, bois, plastique, _pourquoi_ la lumière ne se reflétait t'elle pas dans les yeux de son ami ? 

Il l'enveloppa dans une autre serviette encore, une bien plus large, puis passa un bras dans le dos du plus petit, un autre sous ses genoux. Il était si léger, remarqua t'il, alors qu'il le posait sur son lit. 

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, comprend-il, beaucoup trop tard. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Ils n'auraient jamais du venir ici, de toute façon. Ils auraient du rester au Département K, faire face aux autres, ils auraient trouvé, ils auraient trouvé !

Ils auraient fait avec, se seraient soutenus, qui avaient-il pour les aider, à présent ? Qui pour les étreindre et leur promettre que tout irait bien ?

Ils n'avaient _qu'eux_.


	136. “Est-ce que c’était de la drague ??”

Son téléphone vibra une première fois, il sursauta. 

Il se contenta de tourner la tête, le fixer pendant quelques secondes, amorphe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise.

Puis il se remit à vibrer. 

À contrecœur Lancelot se leva de son lit dans lequel il avait bordé un Arthur à bout de force et décrocha, ne vérifiant même pas qui l'appelait. 

"J'écoute." 

Un long soupir un peu tremblant.

[Oh, grazie dio, _cazzo_. Cazzo. Ciao, Lancelot.]

"Caius."

[Ouais.]

Le capitaine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant la porte grand ouverte histoire de s'assurer de le garder dans son champ de vision. Il considéra raccrocher, écrasé par la honte et culpabilité. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées l'italien reprit la parole, le ton pressé, un peu plaidant.

[Lan---]

"Je suis désolé," commença alors le blond, les yeux fermés, comme si ça l'empêchait d'imaginer le visage sûrement peint par la déception de son partenaire. Si quoi que se soit, il ne l'imaginait que trop bien. "Caius, je suis tellement désolé, je comprends que tu me détestes, vraiment, je---"

[Comment tu vas ?] 

Il cilla.

"Comment ?"

[Hm-mm, _toi_ , Lancelot. Comment tu vas ? Comment tu te sens ?]

"Comment tu peux me demander ça alors qu'on vous a laissé tomber..." 

[Parce que tu comptes pour moi. Alors ?]

L'autre sourit amèrement, regardant le corps endormi de son ami.

"Je me sens comme de la merde, Caius. Arthur a fait une---une espèce de crise. Il...il dort, là. Putain, je suis qu'une merde. On...on a...on s'est vus, tu sais ? Arthur et moi, en tant que---que chevaliers. Je crois." 

[Lancelot...]

"Ça a jamais été toi et moi, Caius," murmura Lancelot en ravalant un sanglot, "jamais, nulle part. Je t'ai tué de mes propres mains, j'en avais rien à _foutre_ de toi, à cette époque. Je t'ai tué." 

De son côté l'italien encaissait les nouvelles. Ça faisait mal mais il ne mentait pas, alors quoi y répondre ? Ce n'était pas eux, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils n'auraient jamais dû, ce n'était pas la route _correcte_.

"C'était Arthur et moi, et je---je sais même pas où s'ajoute Venec dans l'équation," continua l'autre, parlant avec difficulté. "J'en veux pas moi de ce passé, il est à chier," finit-il, se permettant un minuscule rire. "Je comprends plus rien." 

[Caius Camillus, là, le centurion. Bah c'était un con,] déclara alors l'italien d'un ton assuré, adossé contre le mur de chez lui, le regard posé sur la forêt. [Tu m'entends, Lance ? Il t'avait sous les yeux et n'a rien tenté, bah tant pis pour sa pomme.]

"C'était pas aussi simple que ça, merde---" 

[Tu veux que j'te dises ? P't'être que ça joue, qu'on ait tous plus ou moins de atomes crochus avec les autres. Prends Yvain et Gauvain, Bohort et Leodagan, ouais, p't'être que c'est à cause du fait qu'ils s'aimaient déjà à l'époque qu'ils ont de suite été attirés par l'autre. Et ils ont bien raison de continuer sur cette lancée. Et sûrement que toi t'étais bloqué sur Arthur parce que vous aviez ce lien depuis toutes ces années. P't'être, ouais.]

Lancelot déglutit et baissa la voix, approchant le micro du téléphone près de sa bouche.

"Il y a un 'mais' ? Dis moi qu'il y a un 'mais'..." 

[Évidemment qu'il y a un 'mais.' Donc, p't'être, mais je vois pas pourquoi on aurait à reproduire ce schéma si ça nous arrange pas. Tu vois le mec en noir ?]

"Meleagant. Je...je vois tout à fait." 

[Bon. Bah Meleagant, là, je _l'emmerde_.]

Le blond éclata d'un rire franc avant d'immédiatement se reprendre, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir réveillé Arthur. 

"Merde, Caius, tu peux pas dire---"

[Je peux et j'le dis. Il peut bien aller se faire foutre. À l'époque du début de l'affaire de Mani, quand il t'a dit de nous trahir, là. Tu l'as pas fait.]

Quelques secondes de réflexion, Lancelot commençait enfin à comprendre. 

"Non...je ne vous ai pas trahi." 

[Pourquoi ?]

"Parce que j'étais---je sais pas, Caius. J'étais, comment, un peu submergé par...par un désir de pas vous---oh."

[Hm ?]

"Arthur et moi. Dans l'espèce de...de souvenir qu'on vient de...de voir. J'ai--enfin, le, le moi de l'époque, il a parlé de...comme quoi c'était un renégat. Il avait trahi Arthur avec Bohort, Galessin et...et Gauvain. Tu penses que c'est lié à ça ?" 

[P't'être,] accorda l'italien en hochant la tête pour lui même. [Tu vois ? T'as pas suivi leur cycle de merde. Donc je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait pas être pareil entre toi et moi, entre Arthur et Venec...on leur doit rien. C'était pas nous.]

"Et si c'était plus fort que moi, hein ?" trancha Lancelot avec peine, fronçant les sourcils. "S'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, parce que---parce que c'était écrit ? Hein ? Putain Caius, je---je me le pardonnerais _jamais_." 

Son petit copain soupira à l'autre bout du fil, plus par tristesse que par lassitude. De toute façon, le capitaine ne le lassait jamais. 

[Lancelot...]

"Et si tu arrêtais de m'aimer, hein ? Ou moi ? Si je---si d'un coup mes sentiments pour Arthur remontaient, à cause de tout ça ? Si tu me détestais ? Comme ça ? Parce que je t'ai---parce que j'ai...." 

[T'as vraiment de la merde dans les yeux et dans les oreilles, tesoro,] le coupa Caius d'un ton décidé, n'en menant pas large. [Seriamente, si je--'fin, si au plus profond de moi même je te détestais parce qu'un type qui te ressemble mais qui a rien à voir avec toi m'a tué y a on n'sait même pas combien de temps d'ça, je pense que je l'aurais senti.]

"T'en sais rien..." 

[Sauf que si. Au début, y a cinq ans, quand j'ai débarqué à K, je savais parfaitement que tu pouvais pas me voir.]

"J'irais pas jusque là..." 

[Et est-ce que ça m'a empêché de m'intéresser à toi alors que tu faisais ton mec fier qui pète plus haut que tout le monde ? Hein ? Le coup de l'hosto, tu t'en souviens, je pense.]

Il s'en souvenait. 

[Là, avec tes yeux bleus de glace que j'ai toujours trouvés magnifiques et ton attitude à m'envoyer chier,] continua tranquillement Caius avec légèreté, d'une voix presque chantante, [tu m'envoyais que des regards noirs. Tu me faisais peur, hein, connard.]

"Je te connaissais pas bien...puis tu ne m'inspirais pas la plus grande des confiances non plus..." 

[J'ai vu ça. Faut croire que j'ai accroché à ton attitude d'enculé, puisque voilà où on en est.]

"Je suis pas sûr de si tu me...complimentes ? Ou pas ?" 

[Je suis pas tombé amoureux de toi parce que c'était écrit dans les étoiles, Lance,] répliqua l'autre en tiquant. [Je suis tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu t'es remis en question après que j't'ai engueulé et que t'étais mignon, le soir où on s'est tous bourrés la gueule.]

"Ah oui, avec tes sucres en forme de cœur..." 

[Oui, d'ailleurs, j'essayais de te faire passer un message, amore mio.]

Lancelot s'étrangla avec sa salive.

"Pardon ?"

[Lance, si je bouffe un sucre en forme de cœur en me plaignant que j'ai personne et que je suis seul et que je te fixe dans les yeux, hein, écoute, je veux bien qu'on était tous éclatés, mais je vois pas comment t'as pu rater...]

"T'abuses, c'est pire qu'un message subliminal, ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner !" se plaignit le capitaine qui se remettait à sourire, sans même s'en rendre compte. "Et puis oui, merde, on était bourrés !" 

[Lancelot, j'ai fait que te draguer, entre ce moment et le nouvel an à Napoli.]

Quelque chose comme une toux étranglée lui parvint depuis l'autre bout du fil, chose qui le fit beaucoup rire. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...." 

[J'ai placé mon bureau à côté du tiens.]

"On était amis, _collègues_ \---" 

[J'ai passé ces cinq années de merde à te complimenter ? Mes laïus sur tes yeux bleus comme le ciel et comme la mer c'était quoi, à tes yeux ?! La fois où je t'ai demandé la marque de ton shampoing c'est parce que je voulais faire passer le sous-entendu que t'avais de beau cheveux, connard !]

"Mais ça va bien, oui ?! Je suis sensé deviner tes techniques de drague alambiquées comment moi ?! T'aurais juste pu me dire---merde, je sais pas, 'hey Lancelot, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?', parce que merci, hein, là j'aurais compris ! D'accord c'est pas le plus romantique, n'empêche que ça marche !"

[Mais j'osais pas, cazzo ! Plus insensible que toi à la drague y a pas ! Je te disais un truc qu'on embranchait sur un autre ! Comment je savais si ça valait le coup ?! On bosse ensemble, me confesser et me prendre un stop, hein, ciao la bonne ambiance au bureau ! On était enfin amis. Je voulais pas gâcher ça. C'était trop précieux à mes yeux.]

"Mais je pensais que t'étais juste sympa avec moi, Caius !" 

[QUEL GENRE DE MEC TE RÉPÈTE QU'IL TE TROUVE CANON A LONGUEUR DE JOURNÉE DE FAÇON PLATONIQUE, LANCELOT BENOÏC-DU LAC ?!]

"JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU DIS 'JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT' À KARADOC QUAND IL T'EMMÈNE TON CAFÉ ! JE SUIS PAS INSENSIBLE À TA DRAGUE, TU DRAGUES SIMPLEMENT TROP DE GENS POUR QUE JE COMPRENNE QUE TU ÉTAIS SÉRIEUX !"

[ET MA TACTILITÉ ?! ÇA REPRÉSENTAIT _QUOI_ À TES YEUX, ANGELO ?! J'AI COMPLIMENTÉ LA LONGUEUR DE TES PUTAIN DE DOIGTS !]

"EXPLICITE TA DRAGUE, DÉBILE, QUI DE NOUS DEUX A OSÉ EMBRASSER L'AUTRE SUR LES LÈVRES AU NOUVEL AN ?!" 

[MAIS PARCE QUE T'AURAIS ÉTÉ CAPABLE DE ME FOUTRE UN PAIN SI JE T'AVAIS DEMANDÉ, TU FAIS PEUR QUAND TU FAIS TON CONNARD PETEUX ! SÉRIEUX, TU CROIS QUE JE ME BALADE À APPELER TOUS MES COLLÈGUES DE BUREAU 'AMORE MIO' OU 'BELLO' POUR M'AMUSER ?!]

"MAIS PARFAITEMENT, TU LE FAISAIS TOUT LE TEMPS AVANT QU'ON SE METTE ENSEMBLE !"

Merde, touché.

[HÉ BAH _MERDA !_ J'AI PASSÉ CINQ PUTAIN D'ANNÉES À TE DRAGUER COMME UN CON ! CINQ ANS ! MÊME _YVAIN_ A EU PITIÉ DE MOI À UN MOMENT, ET LUI SON MEC ÉTAIT À L'AUTRE BOUT DU _PAYS !_ DONC RENTRE TOI BIEN DANS LE CERVEAU QUE J'ÉTAIS SÛR DE MON CHOIX, ESPÈCE DE CONSTIPÉ ÉMOTIONEL ! TI AMO ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! VOGLIO PASSARE IL RESTO DELLA MIA VITA CON TE ! SEI _L'UNICO_ PER ME ! ÇA TU T'EN FAIS UNE SONNERIE, CE QUE TU VEUX, MAIS TU L'OUBLIE PAS ! JE ME FOUS PAS MAL QUE T'AS BUTÉ UN CENTURION QUI AVAIT MA TRONCHE, D'ACCORD ?! C'EST _TOI_ QUE J'AIME, LANCELOT, ET MELEAGANT, JE ME RÉPÈTE MAIS QU'IL AILLE VOIR AILLEURS !]

Il s'arrêta finalement, soufflant et reprenant son souffle, le visage rouge et la main sur la hanche, plus fatigué que s'il avait couru 500m. 

[Je suis amoureux de toi, Lancelot. C'est comme ça, j'aurais jamais cru quand on s'est parlé pour la première fois, mais voilà, rien à péter des vies antérieures ou je n'sais quoi. J'ai tenté mon coup pendant cinq ans parce que c'était toi que je voulais, et peut-être que t'es avec moi juste parce que je te faisais chier, mais ça change rien à mes sentiments. Pour de vrai.]

Un long, très long silence.

[Lancelot ?]

"Tu vas me faire chialer, putain," répondit finalement le pauvre blond, reniflant de façon franchement disgracieuse alors qu'il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, telle une larve. "Je sais même pas quoi te dire. Moi aussi je t'aime, Caius. Et j'ai pas trop compris tes phrases puisque l'italien, uhm, j'ai un peu de mal à l'oral mais--" 

[J'ai dis que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi, la seule personne que j'ai jamais autant aimé,] l'informa l'autre du tac-au-tac. [Désolé, cuore mio, je voulais pas---je pensais pas te faire pleurer---]

"C'sont de bonnes larmes," le rassura Lancelot en essuyant son nez qui commençait à couler. "Et t'as raison. Meleagant peut aller se faire voir. Je suis désolé, Caius. Tu me manques vraiment tu sais, mais Arthur ne va vraiment...vraiment pas bien." 

[On va trouver. Déjà je vais demander à Venec de nous sortir ses prescriptions, histoire que tu passes à la pharmacie.]

"Tu penses qu'on devrait rester ici ?"

[Vaut mieux pas le brusquer,] acquiesça l'italien. [Mais appelle moi aussi souvent que possible, hein ? Si jamais tu doutes ou--ou si t'as besoin de m'entendre dire que je t'aime. Une, deux, trois heures du matin, m'en fous, je te répondrai.]

"D'accord," murmura l'autre avec un léger rire. "Et...Caius ?"

[Hm ?]

"Merci de pas avoir jeté l'éponge pendant les cinq ans. Non mais parce que---parce que moi aussi je voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais j'ai...j'étais pas sûr de si tu t'intéressais vraiment à moi ou...enfin, maintenant je sais, hein."

[Toi et rien que toi !] s'amusa Caius, se sentant euphorique. [Et tant pis pour le centurion et le chevalier Lancelot. Le capitaine et l'ex-maggiore ont tenté leur chance et ne s'en portent que mieux !]

Lancelot ferma les yeux, un peu plus en paix, imaginant la main de son partenaire dans la sienne.

"Voilà. On a envoyé se faire voir le destin."


	137. (I’ll follow the maps that lead to you.)

"Recule toi," ordonna Galessin à l'adulte au bord du vomissement, gardant lui aussi ses distances avec la tête, l'odeur putride de la mort se répandant dans chaque recoin du minuscule cabanon. "Putain, merde." 

"C'est Aelis," dit alors Yvain d'une voix blanche, ses mots un peu mâchés par la main qu'il gardait fermement sur bouche. "Je la connais. On allait à la même université là, durant les Cinq Ans. Je---elle sortait avec une autre meuf. Avec qui j'étais aussi pote. C'est _Aelis_." 

Il s'adossa à un pseudo mur et vida finalement ses tripes, forcé de sortir de la mansarde d'un pas flageolant, au bord du malaise. Contrairement à lui le bouclé jeta des coups d'œil attentifs aux bibelots dans la pièce, aux pièces d'or, aux tissus, aux livres, parchemins---parchemins ?

Il en attrapa un au hasard, se disant que de toute façon il n'y comprendrait sûrement rien.

Première erreur.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il lui était possible qu'il soit capable de lire ce qui était écrit en encre noire barrée d'or, les lettres enluminées de façon splendide, un peu comme des pièces d'art qui n'avaient pas leurs places dans ce taudis. 

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le papier, le lut, en prit un autre. Puis un autre encore, encore un autre, encore, il y avait des vingtaines de parchemins, certains déroulés, d'autres non, le ton montait, de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus désespéré, des fois l'encre bavait, sûrement à cause de larmes et, malgré lui, son cœur se serra.

'C'est ~~le seigneur~~ ', rature, 'c'est Yvain. Gauvain, j'vous en supplie, revenez. C'est nul sans vous, ici.'

'Père me dit qu'il sait pas où vous êtes mais je crois qu'il ment...j'espère quand même que vous allez bien...' 

Une des dernières lettres qu'il ouvrit, puisque visiblement c'était des lettres, était presque totalement raturée. Du sang la barbouillait, tracé en de longs traits en diagonales, un peu comme l'étendard qu'Yvain avait dessiné, brandit par Lancelot et ses hommes.

Sauf que visiblement il s'était trompé quant à qui était de quel côté...

Les seuls mots non gribouillés de la lettre allaient ainsi, et ça lui fit mal de les lire.

'traitre. traitre traitre traitre traitre _traitre_ '---une tâche d'encre terminait cette liste, comme si l'embout de ce qu'il avait utilisé pour écrire s'était brisé sous la pression de la main.

Un cri suraigu et un appel à l'aide le fit sursauter et lâcher le parchemin, le bord de table en bois s'entrechoquant avec sa hanche et l'immobilisant quelques secondes de douleur avant que ses instincts de protection ne le sortent de sa minuscule transe---il se précipita hors de la cabane dans le brouillard de la plaine, repérant Yvain tombé au sol qui lui tournait le dos et hurlait d'horreur, ses mains et ongles grattant le sol en essayant de ramper à l'envers, de s'éloigner de ce qui semblait tant le terrifier.

"HÉ GAMIN !" s'écria l'autre, accourant à ses côtés, " _HÉ !_ " 

Aucune réponse de la part du plus jeune qui ne put que se retourner vers lui, se relever du mieux qu'il put et courir aussi vite que possible dans sa direction, sa sacoche tapant bruyamment contre son torse.

" _GALESSIN !_ " 

"Là, j'suis là, bouge pas," lâcha le plus vieux en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'effondre, ses jambes molles sous la peur, "okay, je t'ai, _putain_ \---"

"J'ai eu tout--tout faux," balbutia alors l'autre, levant la tête alors que son regard était glué à la cabane, des sanglots entrecoupant sa voix et l'empêchant de faire complètement sens. "J'suis vraiment trop con, ah--- _ah_ \--Ga--Galessin--j'ai eu--" 

"Hé, parle pas, parle pas, viens là," le pressa le bouclé en jetant un coup d'œil à l'orée des bois, cherchant ce qui aurait pu autant le terroriser. "Ça va aller, hé, Yvain, j'suis là." 

"Je les ai vus--- _ah_ \--ils-ils couraient devant moi et---," Yvain s'étrangla et hoqueta, ses poings serrés sur la veste en cuir de l'autre et n'osant plus regarder par dessus son épaule, "je---je crois qu'ils me voyaient pas ils---ah--- _à l'aide_ \---" 

"Yvain---"

"Y a---y a un type qu'était habillé tout en blanc et---et il a tué Aelis. J'l'ai _vu_ ," sa voix était suraigüe, montait dans l'hystérie, "il a tranché sa tête là, sec. Et même---même que _Gauvain_ est arrivé et--et j'ai cru---j'ai--j'ai cru qu'il allait faire un _truc_ , j'sais pas, _merde_ \---"

Galessin ferma les yeux et le serra un peu plus fermement contre lui, vidé de ses forces.

"Je crois que tu t'es trompé dans tes dessins. Gauvain était pas de ton côté." 

"J'ai vraiment cru---j'ai cru qu'il allait---pourquoi Gauvain-- _ah---Gauvain-_ -" 

Yvain éclata de plus belle en larmes, hoquetant alors qu'il prit sa tête dans ses mains, n'étant même pas sûr de s'il criait ou pleurait. Le plus vieux ne se détacha pas de lui et fut surpris que l'autre se laisse faire. Ils restèrent ainsi, sous la pluie, cachés par le brouillard, et aucun ne bougea.

"Y a des lettres de toi à Gauvain," commença doucement Galessin dont la voix trainante avait perdu toutes traces de sarcasme, "dans la cabane."

Le plus jeune renifla, comme pour lui demander de continuer.

"Et dedans, au début, tu le supplies de te donner des nouvelles. Puis la dernière que j'ai trouvé c'est..."

Il soupira, secoua à peine la tête. 

"C"est juste le mot traître écrit plusieurs fois. Donc tu avais dû l'apprendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre."

Yvain n'ajouta rien. 

* * *

"Je sais même pas c'que j'suis sensé faire," marmonna Leodagan pour lui même alors qu'il continuait d'avancer sur le chemin maculé de sang, pinçant son nez pour éviter de s'en vider lui aussi et gardant son autre main fermement dans sa poche de manteau. La lune n'était pas pleine et éclairait à peine sa route, ce qui l'empêchait de marcher aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous ?" 

Il regarda autour de lui, pas paniqué pour un sou mais sentant tout de même l'agacement monter en lui. Il tournait en rond et perdait du temps.

De toute façon c'était à cause de Meleagant cette connerie, s'il ne lui avait pas promis de lui parler de sa mère il ne serait jamais venu, puis il n'aurait jamais---

Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

Le centurion ! 

Caius Camillus, le centurion. C'était parti de lui, tout ça, réalisa t'il, grimaçant alors que sa chaussure s'enfonçait dans la boue. 

Qu'est-ce que le type lui avait dit, déjà ? Qu'ils étaient morts, non ? 

Leodagan s'arrêta et s'accroupit sous la pluie, l'air penseur. 

Oui, c'était ça. Meleagant, selon lui, n'avait plus d'influence sur eux car ils étaient trop importants...c'est à dire ? Le centurion lui a affirmé que Bohort et lui étaient ensemble, que Arthur et Venec...

Dans ce cas, ce que l'autre Bohort lui avait appris était totalement faux, non ? Ça ne coïncidait pas. Puis Lancelot, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas informé K qu'il s'était vu tuer le centurion en l'étranglant ? Celui qu'il avait vu, en revenant de son rendez-vous funèbre, il s'en souvenait parfaitement : aucune traces autour du cou. Plutôt du sang sur son armure, soit, mais pas de bleus sur sa peau.

Merde, il pigeait que dalle.

Il sortit son téléphone et ouvrit son application de Notes, le gardant près de lui de peur de le tremper et d'en perdre l'utilité. Ses doigts étaient gelés, il peinait à taper correctement sur les touches et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Il perdit la notion du temps alors qu'il élaborait une sorte de carte mentale, qu'il tentait de faire sens de ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué. 

_{ 3 caius (?)=>kcaius, ccenturion, cétranglé. (si ce =/= c)_

_ce= >habits pas romains, traces cou/mort (?)/supplie Lancelot (?)/histoire non close (?)_

_c= >sang, armure romaine=>aimait Lancelot (?)/mort avec les autres/histoire close (?)/"route" ?_

_kc : avec Lancelot/vivant.}_

Il alla à la ligne.

_{c- >moi &bohort/arthur&v/ok lions yvgv=>comme nous (le + simi)==>pas reproduire erreurs =>trahis.Lanc? KLancelot => pas trahis._

_ce= >pu trahir avec lanc/trahison lanc (?)/lance ns tue tous (?)}_

Le corps du romain étranglé lui posait le plus de problèmes : il ne pouvait que se baser sur ce que Lancelot avait dit à Caius, qui l'avait ensuite dit à Arthur qui lui avait finalement faire suivre. Il lui manquait encore beaucoup d'indices et il avait des fossés à combler.

_{3 bohort :}_

Écrire son prénom le fit tomber au sol, ses jambes complètement dans la boue--il n'y paya pas attention.

_{3 bohort (?) : mien, fêtebohort (pas cicatrice), chevalier traitre (cic). (fb = ct ?)_

_fb : amoureux moi épo ?/^m histoire=cc ?_

_ct : trahis. art avc lanc./front cic par moi/^m hist ce ?}_

Là aussi, il n'était sûr de rien. Il partait de la logique que s'il existait trois versions de Caius, alors forcément c'était aussi le cas pour Bohort et tous les autres. Question étant : à qui correspondait quoi ? Il supposait que le chevalier à la cicatrice devait aller de paire avec le Caius étranglé, puisque visiblement le coup de la trahison de Lancelot était évidente chez eux deux. Sauf que ça supposerait une simultanéité entre les deux, non ? Mais ce serait---

Puis merde, c'était trop compliqué. Il s'y retrouverait mieux en l'écrivant, avec un tableau. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans son ancien appartement. 

Il était l'heure de rentrer, de se replonger dans le passé. Peut-être que ça lui ferait oublier le présent, ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment.

Demi-tour, alors. 

"Bohort ?" demanda t'il, un peu brisé et un peu trop empli d'espoir. "Est-ce que t'es là ?" 

Personne ne répondit, aucun fantôme ne se matérialisa à ses côtés. Il prit la route à l'envers sans force et détermination, n'étant même pas sûr de s'il était sur le bon chemin puis au final, il s'en foutait un peu. 

La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait redoublé en puissance---ou alors peut-être qu'il était en train de tomber malade et, il se regarda vaguement, couvert de boue, il se dit que c'était probablement ça. 

L'orée du bois se détacha dans la nuit, et il fut surpris de la vitesse il l'avait atteinte. 

"Leo," lança Bohort qui était à sa gauche, ses joues, nez et oreilles rougies par le froid, enfin, il supposa que c'était ça, et ses mains toujours gantées de cuir. "Tu rentres chez nous ?" 

"Ah, je croyais que j'avais arrêté de t'voir," soupira son fiancé d'un air rassuré, "je--je t'ai appelé mais il...s'est rien passé." 

"Oh. Tu vas tomber malade, mon cœur," se contenta de répondre l'autre, le regardant de haut en bas. "Couvre toi plus, quand tu reviendras." 

"Comment tu sais que je reviendrai ?" 

Un sourire.

"Mais parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque." 

"Évidemment, puisque t'es moi." 

Silence.

"J'y vais," marmonna Leodagan en se refrognant, "c'est n'importe quoi, ces histoires." 

"Reviens vite," rit Bohort, son long manteau se fondant avec les ombres, ses lèvres fines et non entaillées se fendant en un sourire sincère. 

Le plus vieux ne remarqua la moto garée dans le parking devant le bois, il ne remarqua pas non plus l'autre qui fit demi-tour et qui se renfonça entre les hauts pins, ses pas légers. 

L'avantage d'avoir du mal à abandonner le passé, se dit-il en rentrant dans sa voiture et ouvrant son portefeuille, c'est qu'au moins, on peut y replonger quand on veut. 

À côté d'une photo de Bohort, d'une autre d'Yvain et Gauvain et Simba était fermement glissée la carte de son ancien appartement, laissée croupir là pendant au moins six ans. 

Il porta ses mains sales à son visage, estompa le sang et s'en balafra les joues et les lèvres, recroquevillé sur lui même sur le siège avant. 

Il ne comprenait plus rien.


	138. Le rendez-vous funéraire.

Peut-être qu'il roule un peu trop vite sur la route, mais quelque part il s'en remet à son sort et à la chance : si une roue doit déraper, s'il doit perdre le contrôle de sa voiture, il pourra juste dire que c'était ce que le destin lui réservait. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Il s’y résoudrait, vraiment. Ça le soulagerait d’un poids.

Sauf que non. Il arrive devant le bâtiment aux façades richement décorées sain et sauf, tremblant de tout ses membres, au bord du malaise---mais vivant. Sa carte en main il la fit glisser dans ce putain de boîtier, et la lumière verte clignota, et ça vibra, et il poussa le lourd loquet de la porte.

Le couloir lui semblait interminable, peut-être qu'il l'était, pas sûr, il se souvient juste de s'être laissé trébucher dans toute sa longueur, adossé au mur. Il le tâcha de boue et de sang, sa main laissa une empreinte qui aurait bien fait dans un film glauque, marrant, ça sentait pas le renfermé, ici. Pourtant il n'y était pas revenu en presque sept ans. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté entre la prise d'otage de ses gamins et sa fausse mort. Comme si l'appartement bordé de grandes baies vitrées, froid et encore marqué par les bandes jaunes striées de noir, comme si ce foutu appartement le toisait en se marrant un bon coup disant, tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais, pas la peine de t'échapper, tu reviendras toujours à la case départ.

Debout et seul au milieu de son salon. 

Il se demanda vaguement si la table en verre portait encore les traces des assiettes et des verres de la dernière fois. D'un geste mécanique il se dirigea vers sa télé. S'agenouilla. Appuya sur un minuscule bouton rond sur une boîte rectangulaire. Il y eut un faible bruit de vibration, quelque chose qui s'éraflait un peu. Du silence. Puis la boîte des DVD sortit de sa gueule le CD du Roi Lion. Qu'il n'avait en fait jamais retiré.

Il le fixa, le prit entre son pouce et son annulaire gauche, sur son arrête, faisant attention à ne pas le rayer. Puis il le laissa retomber au sol. Se releva. Tourna les talons.

Sa chambre. _Leur_ chambre ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'appeler comme ça. C'était dans l'autre appartement, ' _leur_ ' chambre. Ici c'était encore la sienne. _Son_ bureau. _Son_ rappel amer du débâcle du dimanche. Quelque chose comme ça. 

Les draps du lit étaient toujours blancs. Ils avaient encore l'air doux. _Chauds_.

Il s'y effondra et ferma ses yeux rougis, ignora leur brûlure. Il ignora aussi la poussière qui remplit ses poumons et l'asphyxia un peu, la poussière qui avait ce goût d'abandon, de reproches et de misère, qui le fit tousser, qui le força à respirer.

Parce qu'il pouvait faire ça, c'est vrai. Respirer.

 _Respire_. 

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le fantôme de Bohort sous la main pour lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille ? Pour le rassurer ? Dès qu'il le voyait, c'était dans cette putain de forêt. Pourquoi ? Hein ? Y avait des termes et conditions, à se taper une psychose ? On voyait son partenaire sous certaines circonstances seulement ? _HEIN ?!_

Il s'était relevé d'un coup, la chute de tension le forçant presque à s'effondrer---presque.

Non, non. Pas le temps pour la peine, ça pourrait venir après. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, c'était passé, une faiblesse passagère--de quoi ?---qui l'avait marqué une première fois, ça ne recommencerait pas,---non !---il devait se concentrer sur cette putain d'affaire, même si c'était sa dernière, il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer, _MERDE !_

Tableau, tableau, son _tableau_. 

Ah oui, porte derrière l'étagère, la pièce qui descendait. C'est vrai. C'était là qu'il bossait. Il oubliait. 

Tableau. Ce putain de tableau. Il y avait sûrement plus de punaises qu'il n'en aurait besoin, points rouges, bleus, jaunes, oranges, violets, verts, verts, verts. Premier papier, Bohort. Non. _Nononononon_ , _Caius_. C'était ça, voilà, _Caius_.

' **#1Caius Centurion** ' qu'il écrivit. Puis il l'accrocha avec une punaise rouge. ' **Fin/déjà morts** ', poursuivit-il, reliant ça à au prénom. 

Il prit une dizaine de centimètres.

' **#2Caius Étranglé,** ' écrivit-il ensuite, le liant à un papier indiquant 'Trahison Lancelot.'

' **#3CaiusK**.' Relier. ' **Avec Lancelot.** ' 

Au second.

' **#1Bohort.** '

Qu'en était-il du premier Bohort ? Il était mort comme le centurion, à tout parier. Ça le rendait nostalgique puis ça le dégoutait, aussi. Il ne connaîtrait jamais le destin de ce Bohort là. Avait-il été heureux ? Amoureux ? Gagné ? Avait-il été du côté de Lancelot ? Contre lui ?

Il le lia, du fameux fil rouge, au papier ' **Fin/déjà morts.** '

' **#2Bohort Traître.** ' 

Lui.

Le chevalier à la cicatrice, le chevalier aux yeux morts, le chevalier qu'il avait heurté, celui qui les (les ?) avait trahi, le renégat.

Relier.

' **Trahison Lancelot.** '

' **#3BohortK.** '

 _Son_ Bohort. Qui était mort.

Relier.

' **Avec Leodagan.** '

Il avait trois colonnes avec deux personnes aux trois vies visiblement très différentes. Il traça un grand X à côté des prénoms de **Caius Étranglé** et du **centurion** , puis à côté de **#1Bohort** , du **BohortK**. Sur 6, _4_ étaient déjà morts. Restaient, du moins en cet instant précis, **#3Caius,** c’est à dire celui de K, et **#2Bohort** , qui avait trahi les autres.

Il laissa retomber son crâne contre la surface lisse, expirant difficilement, posant sa main à plat, ses ongles écorchant le tableau, le tâchant de sang, de boue, de saletés dont il se fout grandement.

Ne pas y penser, se concentrer, penser à l'enquête, c'est une enquête comme une autre, voilà, il faut juste la résoudre, assembler les pièces du puzzle, faire sens, trouver le bon sens, il n'avait pas le temps de penser au corps de son mari, froid dans un casier à la morgue, non, non, _non_.

Une partie de son cerveau bloqua. Comme un interrupteur qu'on allume, qu'on éteint, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe mais il arrête d'avoir mal.

Il arrête de ressentir tout court, en fait. _Pouf_. Plus rien. S’en est presque _comique_. 

Il cherche, il pense à tout ce dont il peut penser, aux visages horrifiés des gamins, à la terreur dans leurs yeux, là bas, dans cette cave. Il pense à sa mère, au sang sur ses mains, dans son cou, dans sa bouche, dans ses yeux, il pense à son cadavre, à celui de Bohort, à ses prunelles vitreuses, tente de s'imaginer sa douleur et son calvaire, mais rien n'arrive, rien, rien, _rien_.

Il fixe ses mains. Elles tremblent, elles tremblent, il a froid ? Il tremble. Quelques pas en arrière.

Il s’effondre sur le lit, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, sa respiration est tellement bruyante qu'il en oublie le calme inquiétant qui règne dans l'appartement.

Leodagan est trop occupé à trembler, prit dans ses draps pour vraiment enregistrer ce qu'il se passe, il sait juste qu'il est seul dans son ancien putain d'appartement et que tout est incroyablement silencieux. 

Soudainement il lui semble entendre des pas, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter il inspire d'une voix sifflante, se tend et carre les épaules, il manque de perdre l'équilibre. (Il ne peut pas perdre l’équilibre, il est déjà allongé dans son lit. Ça ne l’empêche pas de se figer sur place, terrifié, d’arrêter de respirer.)

Ces putain de pas, ce staccato de talons de pompes chères et reluisantes sur le carrelage, ce bruit il le reconnaitrait entre mille.

C'est un son bien particulier, c'est une fréquence rythmique qui sonne comme un glas, _clac. clac. clac._ C'est le son des chaussures de son père, de Goustan, des chaussures qui s'approchent de lui, clac. clac. _**clac**_.

Il sait ce qui arrive ensuite.

Une porte qui s'ouvre si fort qu'on a l'impression qu'elle sort de son gond, puis les pas se rapprochent et avec eux une main qui se lève, puis cette main qui vient s'abattre sur lui, sur n'importe quelle parcelle de son visage. C'est le staccato qui dit 'attention, peut être que tu meurs, ce soir, peut-être que c'est la ceinture, ce soir, protège toi, protège toi.’

Il n'y a personne dans son appartement.

La vibration de son téléphone le tire de ses pensées.

Il le sortit de sa poche, décrocha et cliqua sur le haut parleur avant de le jeter à quelques centimètres de son visage, se laissant retomber dans les coussins.

"Quoi ?"

[Ça va, Leodagan ?]

Putain.

"Tu veux quoi, Caius ?" réussit-il à sortir, sa voix à peine au dessus du murmure, les mains sur son visage.

[J'ai eu Lancelot au tel. Il s'est passé des trucs étranges entre—entre lui et Arthur et—]

"Viens-en au fait," soupira le plus vieux en réenfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers poussiéreux, les yeux fermés.

[Des infos,] continua Caius d'un ton bas, [qui valent ce qu'elles va—bref, je sais pas, ils ont déliré total, z’ont vu...vécu ? Je sais pas, il s’est passé des trucs. Entre eux.]

Quelque chose dans son cerveau lui rappela que c’était étrange que son cousin et le capitaine aient fait quoi que se soit d’intime ensemble mais il avait déjà arrêté d’y penser. Il s’en foutait.

[Arthur...était roi...? Et Lancelot l’avait trahi. Et Bohort...Lance m’a dit qu’il était avec eux.]

Un silence.

[Leodagan ?]

“Quitte pas,” marmonna l’autre en se relevant difficilement. “Arthur et Lancelot. Ensemble, donc.”

[Je crois. À l’époque. Qu’Arthur était...je sais pas. Resté en Bretagne pour monter son armée contre Lancelot, il a compris le mot Tintagel, je sais pas...]

“Bohort, il avait une cicatrice au front ?”

[Che ?]

Leodagan ne se répéta pas.

[Lancelot m’a dit que oui,] répondit alors l’ancien maggiore, sentant que quelque chose clochait. [Hé, est-ce que...]

Le bouclé raccrocha.

Papier. ‘ **Arthur#2** ’. Resté en Bretagne. Relier.

‘ **Trahison Lancelot.** ’

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

“Ça, c’est bien ce qui vous rend tout particulièrement intéressants, les humains,” lança une voix grave et rocailleuse dans son dos, le faisant lentement se retourner.

“Les humains, hein.”

“Votre mort, cette étape inévitable de l’existence...vous la redoutez pourtant, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’en être fasciné. Morbide, non ?” Sourit l’homme en noir, assis sur une chaise comme si l’endroit lui appartenait, comme s’il ne faisait pas tâche, sombre contre le bureau en bois clair. “On peut dévier de sa route,” continua t’il, “mais ce qui est certain c’est la fin. On n’y échappe pas, c’est une certitude presque réconfortante, n’est-ce pas ?”

Il se leva alors, s’avança vers l’autre homme, se mit à marcher autour de lui, les mains dans le dos, prédateur.

“Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir réparer ce qui est fait,” susurra t’il à l’oreille du plus jeune, “maintenant que les masques sont tombés, il ne sert plus à rien de jouer votre rôle dans ce Théâtre des Erreurs...laissez-vous aller, vous ne pensez pas qu’il est temps de vous reposer ?”

Leodagan se décala d’un pas, doucement, sans bruit. Il ne tremblait plus.

“C’est sa mort, qui a tout déclenché, pas vrai ?” Déclara t’il alors avec un rire amer, adossé au tableau. “Celle d’Arthur,” précisa t’il.

Il remonta la manche de sa veste puis de sa chemise, dévoilant son poignet droit barré de la même cicatrice que son gauche, légèrement plus fine.

“Moi c’était des menottes en fil de plastique alors rien à voir, mais lui, c’est avec son putain de rasoir qu’il s’est fait ça, y a au moins vingt ans. Au tout début,” souffla t’il, effleurant sa peau. “À l’époque aussi, _pas vrai ?_ ”

Quelque chose le lui soufflait, quelque chose lui murmurait que ce cycle infernal n’aurait de fin tant qu’on ne s’accorderait sur son début, sur sa source, sur le péché originel.

“Mais à l’époque c’était pas au début,” continua t’il, serrant les poings. “Et c’était lui, le plus important. Arthur et Lancelot par ci, Arthur et Lancelot par là, vous vous êtes chié cette fois, _hein ?_ C’est moi à la tête du Département, c’est moi à la tête de Kaamelott, c’est _ça_ l’anachronisme. Et c’est _ça_ qui vous emmerde _autant_.”

Il se décolla de son soutient, s’avança vers l’homme encapuchonné.

“Que je sois pas Arthur, hein ? Parce qu’on est pas pareils, on fonctionne pas pareil. Alors quoi, vous aviez fait quoi, à l’époque ? C’est celle du centurion Caius, la bonne, hein ? La plus proche de la nôtre, la plus correcte...celle où j’aurais peut-être pas levé la main sur Bohort.”

Il secoua la tête, rit de plus belle, c’était _sec_.

“Mais non, c’est vrai, on s’en fout de ça. C’est pas nous les protagonistes, à l’époque. Alors quoi, vous l’aviez laissé tranquille ? Sur la touche ? Vous me l’aviez pas enlevé ?”

Meleagant entrouvrit la bouche—surpris. C’était bien la première fois.

“Vous lui aviez fait quoi à Arthur, pour le rendre misérable ? Z’aviez tué la personne qu’il aimait ? L’aviez tué lui ? Non, _évidemment_ ,” il se reprit, “puisqu’il s’en est chargé lui même.”

Leodagan donna un coup de poing dans le tableau, fit vibrer les épingles sans jamais les faire tomber.

“Vous espérez que je fasse la même, pas vrai ?”

L’expression de l’homme en noir dû en dire trop. En dit trop.

Le plus jeune éclata d’un rire sincère et bruyant, d’un rire qui lui brûla la gorge et le ventre, qui lui brouilla la vision.

“Évidemment. Mais je suis pas Arthur, moi,” grinça t’il, et ses yeux étaient mornes, vides, morts, morts, _morts_.

“Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.”

“Vous vous pensez tellement fort, hein ? Depuis six ans, à nous balader comme des cons. Vous vous pensez au dessus de nous, avec votre côté de troufion super-magique. Mais je suis pas Arthur, vous m’entendez ?” Gronda t’il, animal sauvage qui ne connaissait plus que la rage et le désespoir. “Vous m’avez pris Bohort, et je vais vous tuer,” dit-il, comme si c’était évident. “Je sais pas ce que vous êtes, ce que c’est que cette putain de forêt et de pourquoi on a des pots cassés à payer vieux de millénaires. Je comprends pas. Mais vous m’avez pris Bohort.”

Il inspira, et c’est étrange à quel point cette fine plaie qui décorait son front ressemblait à une lanière. À une couronne blanche.

À _sa_ couronne blanche.

“Je vous _tuerai_.”

Meleagant ne répondit pas, jaugea la réaction de l’autre, s’étonna de le voir aussi animé—il n’était même plus homme, c’était une sorte de coquille vide qui brûlait de l’intérieur et qui se consumait peu à peu.

Qu’importe, pensa t’il alors. Qu’ils le veuillent ou non, ils finissent tous par se détruire d’eux même.

“J’attendrai ce moment, alors,” finit-il par déclarer, impassible, son sourire retombé. “C’est ce qu’il m’a dit, lui aussi.”

“Arthur ?”

“Non. Le Pêcheur, le Champion de la Quête du Graal.”

“Je bite rien à ce que vous dites, arrêtez de parler par énigmes,” cracha Leodagan en le fixant droit dans les yeux, perdant pied avec la réalité. “Je comprends pas.”

“Je l’ai rappelé, la clé de la Quête,” souffla l’homme en noir sur le même ton. “Il m’est indispensable. Votre père n’était qu’une excuse pour vous mettre sur la voie de la forêt, vous forcer d’à nouveau y entrer...l’y forcer, lui.”

“Qui, lui ?”

Meleagant fit quelques pas en arrière, la pièce se réchauffa.

“Le chevalier vert.”

Une ampoule cessa de fonctionner, la pièce fut plongée dans un noir complet et Leodagan tomba à genoux. Les dalles lui donnèrent l’impression de briser ses os alors que ses hurlements se faisaient si déchirants qu’ils en devenaient sourds.

Le chevalier vert.

 _Bohort_.


	139. I will love you till the end of time. (I would wait a million years.)

"JE RESPECTE SES VOLONTÉS, OKAY ?! VIENS _PAS_ ME FAIRE LA LEÇON !"

"Calme toi, ça sert à rien de---"

Venec donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle et en renversa tout son contenu sous le regard médusé du dernier membre de K encore présent. Le maître d'armes, Blaise et Perceval étaient restés chez eux en ce début de journée, laissant seuls Caius et le dealer.

"Cazzo, fra."

"Putain je---excuse," marmonna l'autre en allant remettre la panière sur pied, les yeux grands ouverts et paraissant étrangement glacials. "Je suis juste---je m'en fais pour Arthur. T'es sûr que t'as bien envoyé toutes les pages dont Lancelot a besoin pour lui acheter ses médocs, hein ?" 

"J'lui ai aussi envoyé un scan de sa carte vitale, et j'ai appelé Leodagan pour le tenir au courant," soupira l'italien en le laissant faire, moins inquiet que lui puisque de son côté il avait pu communiquer avec son partenaire. "Fra, tout ira bien." 

"Je me dis juste---est-ce que--" il s'interrompit, déglutit, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux digérer ce qu'Arthur avait fait ces derniers jours. "Est-ce qu'il me déteste à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il me fait aussi peu confiance ? Hein ?" 

"C'est pas toi le problème. Enfin si, mais pas toi toi. Toi de euh, d'avant." 

Venec semblait se retenir de lui foutre une avoine.

"Lancelot m'a raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu, avec Arthur."

"C'est pour ça que tu viens de passer deux heures au tel à marcher comme un débile dans l'openspace ?" 

"Oh, _vaffanculo_." 

Caius passa une main sur son visage cerné.

"Fra, écoute, j'suis sincèrement désolé qu'ils se soient comportés comme ça, d'accord ? Mais là on peut rien y faire. On peut juste attendre qu'ils décident de ce qu'ils vont faire ensuite." 

"J'ai pas envie d'attendre ici comme un con au risque que mon mec...putain." 

L'autre ne répondit pas, ne trouvant pas nécessaire de lui communiquer tout ce dont Lancelot lui avait parlé, notamment la marque blanche sur son poignet droit. 

"Faut qu'on fasse un truc, Caius," continua Venec en retirant sa casquette et en agrippant ses propres cheveux avec un peu trop de force pour ne pas avoir mal. "Faut que j'aille dans cette putain de forêt." 

"Je croyais que t'y croyais pas, à ces merdes ?" 

"J'y crois pas," cracha t'il. "Mais Arthur va pas bien et c'est lié à ça. Donc ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Je sais pas encore quoi, mais j'vais vite le découvrir." 

" _Venec_." 

Le dealer se releva, le teint blafard, le goût du sel sur les lèvres. Le goût du sel et les grains de sable au coin des yeux.

"Dis, c'est qui Aconia ?" demanda t'il alors, se tournant vers l'autre italien. "Y a six ans, là, à Rome. Ça me travaille. J'avais dû prendre des photos de la baraque et ils y étaient allés, avec Michel et les autres." 

Caius entrouvrit la bouche et le regarda de haut en bas, perdu et sentant le froid se glisser sous ses vêtements. 

"Et il en était revenu les yeux rouges, misérable, alors _Caius_ ," continua l'autre d'une voix bien moins chantante, "c'est qui, Aconia ?" 

"Son ex-femme," put seulement articuler l'ancien maggiore, sa langue se déliant contre son gré alors qu'il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

Venec tombait des nues, quelque chose comme ça, c'était quoi l'expression déjà ? Il tomba au sol, les yeux écarquillés et fous, incapable d'aligner une idée sur deux.

Son ex-femme. Son ex. _Femme_. Arthur était reparti à Rome, dans la baraque abandonnée. 

De son _ex-femme._

"Io---cazzo," cracha Caius en fermant les yeux et en se retournant. "Cazzo cazzo _MERDA !_ Mi...Venec, mi dispiace, t'étais jamais sensé..." 

"L'apprendre ?" compléta l'autre, le sourire dans sa voix plus qu'évident. "Donc vous saviez tous. Sauf moi." 

"C'est pas aussi simple, fra--"

" ** _M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !_** " hurla Venec en se relevant, le prenant par le col et l'envoyant valser contre un coin de bureau, un bruit sourd retentissant alors que le coin de la tête du plus grand s'entrechoqua contre un coin de bureau. "Putain, Caius, pardon je---" 

"D'accord, plus de fra, non mais c'est noté," souffla l'autre avec un amusement feint, le filet du liquide chaud coulant le long du dos de son cou lui donnant un peu envie de pleurer. "Per fa, per fa Venec, ti _supplico_ , je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons." 

"On est sensé se faire confiance, dans un---," il buta sur le mot, sentait sa gorge se nouer, "dans un couple, putain. Pourquoi il m'en a jamais parlé ? _Hein ?_ " 

"Je..." 

La tête de Caius lui tournait, le sang tâchait sa chemise et il la sentait coller à sa peau de façon poisseuse.

"Est-ce qu'il me fait pas confiance ? Il faut que j'aille le voir, que je lui parle, merde, faut---"

"Oh, vous faites quoi là ?" s'étonna Elias en entrant dans la pièce, les bras croisés et sa blouse froissée. "Il est bientôt une heure du matin."

"Et toi ?" répliqua Venec sur la défensive, détournant son regard de l'autre italien. "T'es là aussi." 

"Je viens changer de marker et voir si y'en a pas un qui marche," grinça le légiste en sortant justement le sien de la poche à son torse. "Il écrit pas." 

Ce putain de nom qui ne faisait que s'effacer commençait à sincèrement lui taper sur le système.

"Tu veux pas plutôt lui foutre la paix ?" supplia Caius sans se relever, les yeux embués de larmes alors qu'il jetait un regard désespéré au nouvel arrivant. "Il a pas envie de te parler, cazzo, il---hng---ah---"

"Je vais dans cette forêt de merde et je vais trouver comment aider Arthur," s'obstina l'autre, "même s'il veut pas de mon aide. Maintenant ou y a deux-mille ans je le laisserai pas seul avec lui même." 

Elias arriva à la hauteur de l'ancien maggiore, interpelé par sa difficulté à parler et ses gémissements de douleur. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le bureau blanc maculé de rouge.

"T--" 

Le regard affolé de l'autre lui intima de se taire.

"Venec---" 

La porte de l'openspace claqua.

"Merde, bouge pas, laisse-toi faire," ordonna Elias en s'accroupissant près de l'autre après avoir été chercher un rouleau de sopalin. "Putain, tu t'es pris le coin de la table, ça pisse le sang."

"Je crois avoir compris," murmura Caius en refoulant un sanglot de douleur, sentant la pièce tanguer. "Cazzo, che palle che--" 

"On va descendre à la morgue et je vais te faire des points de suture," marmonna l'autre en l'aidant à se relever, gardant sa main plaquée sur sa plaie, utilisant celle qui tenait les serviettes pour en changer quand elles devenait trop imbibées. "C'est Venec qui...?" 

"Je comprends plus rien, je comprends plus rien," répétait misérablement l'italien en trébuchant à chaque nouveau pas, "j'ai peur." 

Alors que l'ascenseur descendait, Elias fut incapable de trouver quoi lui répondre. Sa propre main se tâchait de sang. Il en perdait beaucoup trop.

"Fa freddo." 

"Hein ?" 

"Freddo. Fa freddo." 

L'autre n'ajouta rien.

"Assieds-toi là," lui somma t'il, le poussant légèrement sur une table d'autopsie, ce qui était assez glauque en soi, mais peu importe. "Tiens toi au rebord." 

"Freddo." 

Elias se plaça derrière lui, posa ses mains sur le côté de son crâne et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir l'étendue de l'ouverture de la plaie. S'il le faisait correctement, il n'en garderait qu'une infime cicatrice. Ça le fit presque rire----être légiste, il avait l'habitude de recoudre des gens. Des gens morts, cependant.

"Deganis," lâcha brutalement Caius.

"De _quoi ?_ " 

L'italien pointa le casier devant lui. Le plus petit perdit ses couleurs d'un seul coup.

"Ferme les yeux et arrête de bouger," cracha Elias avec panique, "arrête de bouger ou je me charge de finir de t'ouvrir le _putain_ de crâne !" 

Caius obéit de façon quasi-mécanique.

"Ça va faire mal parce que j'ai pas d'anesthésiant," précisa le légiste pour la forme, sachant pertinemment que l'autre ne l'écoutait pas.

Il prit le fil dans sa main.

* * *

"J'veux pas le prendre," répliqua Arthur.

"T'as pas le choix," soupira Lancelot, assis sur le rebord du lit et tenant des médicaments dans la paume de sa main. "S'il te plaît. Arth." 

"Je veux pas. J'arrive pas à avaler."

Le blond le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de soupirer à nouveau, posant les comprimés sur la table de chevet.

"D'accord. Tu veux manger ?" 

"Nan." 

"Boire ?" 

"J'veux crever." 

Seconde de silence.

"Pardon ?" 

Arthur le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, marrons, quelque chose comme ça. Il le défiait du regard, le défiait de trouver à y redire. Vas-y, pensait-il. Carte sur table et Table Rase, j'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu, quand est-ce que cet Acte prend fin ? Éteignez les lampes, soufflez la bougie, mettons-fin à ce capriccio burlesque. J'oublie le script. J'oublie, j'oublie, _j'oublie_.

'Dis pas ça,' répondrait sûrement l'autre d'un air affligé, 'tu sais pas ce que tu dis, rigole pas avec ça...'

Ce serait mis de côté, un peu comme une gangrène que l'ont voulait ignorer, qui nous démangeait et nous dévorait mais que l'on ignorait, volontairement, cette honte qui rougissait la peau pourrissante et nourrissait les vers, cadavre et homme, cadavre ou homme, on était rendu à la terre, poussière, _poussière_ , ils n'étaient plus rien, morts, _déjà_ morts, squelettes étreints de chair brûlante et douce, moelleuse, les dents qui l'éraflait, gonflée, n'en parlons pas, c'est si _humiliant_. Quel dégout que de vouloir retrouver la caresse de sa mère, du sol aux plantes et racines poussièreuses, de ne plus y penser, où était la honte à vouloir _mourir ?_

"Tu veux en parler ?" murmura alors Lancelot en posant sa main sur sa sienne, quelque chose d'horrible lui déchirant la poitrine. "Je veux pas te laisser seul."

"Je veux pas en parler, je veux juste crever," cracha l'autre en frémissant, "s'il te plait, je veux juste crever." 

"Arthu---" 

Vibration.

Quelque chose se crée, un sorte de lien sacré qui les joignait.

"C'est Perceval", l'informa le capitaine en lui tendant le téléphone. "Est-ce que tu veux parler à Perceval ?" 

Arthur lui arracha presque son mobile des mains, cliqua sur le rond vert de ses doigts tremblants.

"Allo." 

[J'arrivais pas à dormir, du coup j'ai voulu t'appeler, tu sais,] déclara l'autre d'une voix douce, un voile de cristal dans chaque intonation. [Je peux ?]

Lancelot se leva, lui lançant un coup d'œil inquiet. Il avait pris soin de ne laisser aucun objet contondant dans le périmètre, d'arme par destination. C'était Perceval. Ça irait.

Il ferma la porte, sortit de la chambre tel un courtisant venu apporter ses hommages à son souverain le ferait. Révérend, la tête haute, honoré. _Terrifié._

"Il est tard," dit Arthur pour faire passer le temps, la tête se perdant dans les coussins.

[J'ai fait un rêve. C'était un beau rêve,] sourit Perceval, [j'ai pensé à toi.]

"Il faut dormir, pour rêver," répliqua l'autre. "Et tu viens de m'dire que t'arrivais pas à dormir." 

Ce n'était pas logique mais d'un côté, Perceval faisait rarement sens. Ça le fascinait. L'envoûtait.

[Mais on dit pas 'je rêve de faire ça', quand on parle ? Pourtant on dort pas, non ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.]

Arthur soupira.

"C'était quoi, ton rêve ?" 

[Toi.]

Un silence.

"Oh." 

[J'étais dans la mer, je crois. Parce que c'était très grand et très bleu. Et y avait plein de sales bête qui me faisaient peur et que je reconnaissais pas. Et je suis là, dans la mer, et moi je sais pas nager. Et normalement on coule pas vrai ? On se noie. Comme le fruit à coques qu'on m'avait dit, sauf que ça ressemble pas à un fruit, une noix ? J'ai pas capté pourquoi on appelait ça comme ça. En tout cas, j'étais dans l'eau. Et je me noyais pas. Alors je comprends pas, je regarde autour de moi et j'me rends compte que je flotte. C'est marrant, normalement on flotte à la surface, pas dans les fonds, pas vrai ? Et là j'me dis, peut-être que je peux respirer. C'est là que je me rends compte que je retenais ma respiration. Parce qu'avant ça, j'avais pas pensé à la possibilité. C'était bizarre. Mais j'ai pas envie d'essayer. Parce que j'ai peur, j'me dis, et si j'ouvre la bouche et j'ai de l'eau qui me rentre dans le nez ? En plus la mer c'est salé, ça va piquer, et moi je préfère l'eau plate. C'est pour ça que je pêche en eau douce. Avec ma cane, là. Mais je me dis que si j'essaye pas, je saurais jamais. Et j'ai envie de savoir, un peu. Parce que la mer, c'est comme l'espace. C'est grand et on sait pas trop jusque où ça va. Et on peut jamais vraiment tout voir, et moi je _veux_ voir. Puis là je te vois, et tu marches vers moi. Enfin, tu flottes-marches. Puis tu portes pas ton pull ! Tu porte une espèce de tunique beige et t'as beaucoup de cernes et les cheveux très longs. Mais ça va, moi je trouve que ça t'allais bien. Et t'es pas mouillé, et là moi aussi j'me rends compte, merde, j'suis pas mouillé du tout ! Et du coup, t'arrives et tu me dis, 'bah alors Perceval, z'avez l'air con avec vos joues gonflées. Z'avez peur de gober une mouche ?' Et moi je veux dire que nan, c'est pas ça, en plus j'ai déjà gobé une mouche quand j'étais gosse et que c'était pas agréable. Nan, mais du coup je peux pas le dire ! Parce que faudrait que j'ouvre ma bouche pour ça. Donc là, dizaine. Grosse dizaine, je sais pas quoi faire. Du coup tu t'approches un peu plus et tu me dis, comme si j'étais con là, 'regardez, on respire comme ça,' puis tu me montres. Tu gonfles le torse et tout, puis t'expires, et je vois des p'tites bulles d'eau qui ressortent de ton nez, et du coup je rigole et j'ai failli craquer ! 'Respirez, Perceval. Vous vous retenez pour rien, ça vaut pas la peine de se retenir, laissez-vous un peu vivre, c'est si beau, nan ?' Alors je me dis, allez, haut les cœurs ! Si c'est toi qui me le dis, c'est que c'est vrai. Parce que t'es Arthur, et que tu mens jamais. Donc j'ouvre un peu la bouche, tu vois ? Pour tester. Et y a vraiment pas d'eau qui rentre ! Alors là j'ouvre grand et je sens du froid ! Un peu les jours d'hiver là, quand il fait très bleu mais très froid. Du coup je tousse un peu, mais ça va. Et je respire. Et j'ai jamais été aussi content de respirer, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Alors du coup je demande, à toi, hein, je dis 'pourquoi tu es là ?' parce que normalement tu me parles pas autant, dans mes rêves. Et là tu rigoles, et c'est vraiment un beau rire, mais t'es un peu triste. En fait tu me dis, 'c'est parce que sans vous, on serait pas là. Je vous dois un peu tout.' Et là j'enregistre, enfin pas pour de vrai, c'est une façon de parler, donc, oui, là je remarque que tu me vouvoies ! Comme au début de Kaamelott. Alors je te dis, 'euh, Arthur, c'est juste moi,' et là je vois que t'es surpris quand je dis 'Arthur,' du coup j'me dis, merde, si faut c'est pas ton prénom. Alors je continue, j'dis, 'c'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, tu sais, on est amis, là ça fait super sérieux, comme quand on s'est vus la première fois.' Alors tu me tapes le dos et je vois que t'as des bras tous fins, sans force, du coup je m'inquiète un peu. Et là tu dis, 'alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ?' Et je demande, 'trouvé quoi ?' Du coup tu me corriges, 'non, pas trouvé, _retrouvé_. Parce que c'est Bohort et vous qui l'aviez trouvé, mais du coup, je sais pas ce qu'il en a fait. Enfin, si, il vous l'a donné. Je crois, non ?' Du coup j'me dis merde, j'ai perdu un truc que Bohort m'a passé ? Et je demande ce qu'il m'avait passé et que je perds souvent mes trucs. Et là, j'ai rien capté, tu me dis, 'vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir perdu, puisque vous êtes encore là.' Alors là, pfrt, que dalle ! Et tu continues, 'le Graal, c'est vous qui l'avez, il vous l'a donné, je l'ai vu. Enfin je le sais. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi et comment, juste je le sais.' Je sais pas c'que c'est moi, le Graal. Du coup je dis, 'pardon, je crois que tu te trompes, j'ai pas le Graal. Mais t'as l'air tout maigre, est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ? Venec t'as pas fait à manger ? Tu vas faire un malaise sinon,' et là tu ris, mais pour de vrai. Alors tu poses ta main sur mon épaule et t'embrasses mon front. Et t'as les lèvres très sèches, du coup je m'en fais encore plus ! Et là j'dis, 'je peux aller le chercher avec Bohort le Graal, si tu veux. Si tu y tiens, moi ça me dérange pas.' Et là tu souris et tu me dis juste 'merci.' Et boum. J'me réveille.]

Arthur ferma les yeux. La voix de Perceval était berceuse, son rêve le confortait.

"Ah bon, j'ai dis tout ça, moi," murmura t'il avec douceur, un minuscule sourire au visage. "Et tout pendant qu'on faisait trempette." 

[Assez classe, hein !]

Le poids sur sa poitrine était un tout petit peu moins lourd.

"Je parle trop, alors, hein ?' 

[Tu parles bien, je trouve,] protesta son ami. [C'important de parler. On apprend plein de trucs.]

"Ah bon ?"

[Ah oui ! Comme sur l'espace, par exemple !]

Le commissaire se cala sous les couvertures, l'oreille près de son téléphone, la douleur dans son corps se détendant. 

"Parle moi de l'espace, alors." 

* * *

Venec entra dans la forêt sans même réfléchir à où il allait, à grand pas, ses bottes boueuses, la rage au cœur et n'ayant qu'une envie : prendre Arthur dans ses bras. Une étendue noire et opaque s'élevait devant lui. Non. Un hameau.

Des maisons. Des vingtaines de vieilles maisons, celles que l'on voyait dans des reconstitutions médiévales auxquelles Arthur et Merlin l'avaient trainé avec le reste de K. Des bruits de voix , la foule grouillait. Quelque chose l'attira vers une taverne. Vers la cour de la taverne. D'autres voix s'élevaient. La sienne. Celle d'Arthur.

"Sinon sans ça, vous me faites confiance ou pas ?" qu'il s'entendait dire. Confiance ? Il vendait des esclaves. Qui ferait confiance à ce genre de mec ?

"Vous voulez dire en général ?" 

Entendre la voix de son partenaire le brisa d'un seul coup.

"Non," continua tranquillement l'autre.

"Et pas en général ?" 

"Non plus." 

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Arthur apparut quelques secondes à l'autre bout de la cour, vêtu de rouge, quelque chose de doré qui encerclait son crâne. Une couronne ?

Génial. Il s'y attendait. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à un type comme lui ? Hein ? Évidemment. Il n'était pas sûr de comment _son_ Arthur s'était laissé convaincre de sortir avec lui, à force de sourires charmeurs et mots sincères, peut-être, mais qu'il y a t'il à faire, en deux-mille ans ? À croire en quelque chose de plus ancien que soit ?

"T'en tires une tête," railla une voix à sa droite. "Tu comptes te morfondre encore longtemps ?"

Venec tourna la tête.

_Connard_.

"Je fais c'que je veux. L'amour de ma vie vient de me dire qu'il me faisait pas confiance, j'ai peut-être le droit de chialer un bon coup, nan ?" 

"Ne t'y fies pas trop, ne jamais s'arrêter à un instant T. Sinon on déprime."

"Je vois pas pourquoi tu viens me faire la morale. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, fringué comme ça ?" s'agaça le dealer, s'approchant de lui. "Marrant, ça te va mieux que ton costard de d'habitude." 

"Je me fonds dans la masse, puis mes autres habits étaient sales." 

"Sales ?"

"Couverts de sang." 

"Pourquoi tu rentres juste pas chez toi alors, idiot ?" 

"Merci, génie, rappelle moi de venir te demander quand j'aurais d'autres questions stupides, comme ça je serai sûr d'avoir des réponses qui le seront tout autant." 

"Espèce _de----_ " 

L'autre éclata de rire, posant une main gantée de cuir sur le pommeau de son épée.

"Tu sais te battre avec ça, toi ?" demanda justement Venec en suivant son mouvement du regard. "Ou tu te prépares pour la prochaine expo médiévale ?" 

"Je m'en sers mieux que ce que je n'aurais cru," avoua son interlocuteur, amusé. "Le temps passe plus vite, ici." 

"Ici ?" 

"Dans la forêt."

"Tu causes comme un vieux."

"Peut-être en suis-je un." 

Il soupira, fixa la haute forteresse qui se tenait derrière eux.

"Tu vois, Meleagant ?" demanda t'il, jouant avec son gant.

"L'homme en noir ?" 

"Oui." 

"Hé bah ?" 

"Je vais le tuer." 

Bohort lui souriait de toutes ses dents, loup blanc carnassier, prunelles sombres. 

"De mes propres mains. Ça a trop duré, tu ne trouves pas ?"


	140. Les Amants Maudits.

Leonius resta longtemps dans cette clairière où il s'était vu mourir. Il resta debout, silencieux, invisible, sans savoir quoi dire ou penser. Il se contentait de fixer le soldat qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Aelius lui hurler de rester avec lui, de rester en vie, de lui dire que sa femme et son enfant l'attendaient au château, qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, il l'entendait ?! 

Mais Leonius se vit expirer, le regard vide et vitreux, le corps massacré et l'épée dont on le voyait presque plus la lame fichée dans son armure, l'herbe plus rouge que verte.

"Plutôt alléchant n'est-ce pas ?" s'amusa sombrement l'homme en noir qui arrivait derrière lui, sonnant pourtant moins sûr de lui que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. "C'est ce à quoi vous avez échappé." 

"Je suppose que se fier à son instinct n'aura pas été idiot," répliqua le sénateur, dos à lui.

Non, le gamin, Leodagan, il était dans l'appartement, se dit Meleagant, pris de court pendant quelques secondes. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient.

"Je vous accorde ceci, si vous voulez," continua t'il, se sentant généreux.

"M'accorder quoi ?" 

"De voir votre femme et votre fils, juste pour cette fois." 

L'autre homme éclata d'un rire bruyant, posant une main sur son torse encore intouché, son costume en toile clair se détachant dans les ombres des arbres. 

"En quel honneur ?"

"Celle de votre mort," répondit tranquillement l'homme en noir, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. "Et de celle de votre fils, qui découlera de celle de son mari, puis tout s'enchainera...." 

"De celle de s---Bohort est---?" 

Leonius fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière, de plus en plus perdu. Comment ça ? Depuis quand était-il ici ? Comment Bohort---si la mort de Leodagan découlait de la sienne, faisait-il allusion au suicide ? Merde, Leodagan allait-il...?

"D'accord. Faites-moi voir Gillian et Leodagan. Le reste viendra en son temps." 

"C'est très humain ça, ce rapport au temps."

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de se retourner pour planter ses prunelles très vives dans les siennes, impavide, silencieux. Un clignement du regard et il était dans une grande pièce éclairée aux lampes enflammées, tiède, seuls quelques doux murmures s'élevant dans le calme qui faisait écho aux murs en pierres.

Ça sentait quelque chose de sucré. D'amer. 

Ça sentait la pâte d'amande.

Il avait l'impression de violer le silence religieux de la pièce, le son de ses talons qui claquaient contre le sol lui semblait assourdissant, l'odeur lui montait aux narines, l'enivrait, il avait un peu envie de pleurer, un peu envie de mourir.

"Qui va là ?" demanda une voix sèche et légèrement rauque, comme si la personne venait de beaucoup pleurer. 

Ah, cette _voix..._

"Juste moi," murmura t'il, surpris qu'elle puisse l'entendre, le voir, ça n'avait pas été le cas dans les bois. Encore un tour de l'homme en noir.

Il dépassa un lourd rideau et arriva devant le lit, découvrit une jeune femme allongée dans les draps en peaux de bêtes, un bébé contre le sein, cette femme qui le fixait de deux yeux bleus si vifs, le blanc de l'œil plus rouge qu'autre chose. 

Gillian De Cameliard, Gillian de Carmelide.

Sa femme. Son enfant.

Ils étaient là, devant lui, en vie, en bonne santé.

"Leonius ?" demanda t'elle sans aucune surprise, caressant la tête déjà étonnement bouclée du nouveau né. "Non. Pas vraiment. Qui es tu ?" 

Le sénateur n'osa pas s'approcher, figé sur place, encore une fois, la gorge nouée, les yeux embrumés de larmes, incapables de parler.

C'était un vieillard, maintenant. Comment lui expliquer ? Que lui expliquer ? C'était trop tard, trop _tard_.

"Es-tu mon Leonius ?" répéta la jeune femme avec un sourire intelligent, murmurant des mots dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas à leur enfant qui gazouillait joyeusement, ses minuscules mains batifolant dans le vide, tentant d'agripper les longues boucles brunes de sa mère. "D'où viens-tu ?" 

De plus tard, voulut-il dire. De bien plus tard, mais dans ce plus tard aussi, tu meurs, mon amour. Et dans ce plus tard aussi, Goustan heurte notre fils et on ne peut rien y faire. Dans ce plus tard je ne l'ai jamais vu grandir. Toi non plus, pas vraiment. Dans ce plus tard, il est tout aussi traumatisé, on a rien pu faire, j'ai voulu aider mais j'ai tout fait foirer, mon ange. On peut pas y échapper, je crois. 

"Tu as vieillis," qu'elle remarqua avec un rire léger et cristallin, un peu à bout de souffle. Ça lui rappela les mots de Cassius, tiens. "Mais ça te va bien. J'ai toujours su que tu serais toujours aussi beau, peu importe l'âge." 

Leonius rit. 

"Merci," dit-il seulement. 

Pour un orateur, il était foutument éloquent, dis-donc. 

Le nourrisson tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant parler, ses grands yeux dorés aux lumières du soleil écarlate remplis d'une douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais encore vu. Il tendit ses minuscules bras vers lui, riant silencieusement, comme s'il comprenait qui il était, _ce_ qu'il était, comme si leur lien de parenté les unissait, encore à cette époque-ci.

Il en oublia Aelius, il en oublia Cassius--enfin non, pas vraiment. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir sa main sur sa joue, c'était ça le pire. Il le sentait encore tracer des cercles dans son dos. Il le voulait encore. Voilà, c'était ça. Il le voulait encore, quelque part.

Mais Gillian le regardait, comme ça, avec tout l'amour du monde, comme si elle comprenait, comme si elle acceptait son sort. 

Leur enfant rit à nouveau.

"Tu veux le porter ?" 

Ah. _Ça_ , c'était nouveau.

"Le porter ?" répéta t'il bêtement, dévisageant les deux autres avec surprise. "Le...l'enfant ? Leo...?" 

"Leo," s'amusa sa femme en se redressant, lui faisant signe du menton de se rapprocher. " _Là_. Attention, il gigote beaucoup." 

Le petit enfant riait de plus en plus et lorsque son père le prit contre lui son sourire éclata, ensoleillé, magnifique.

Leonius n'arriva pas à retenir ses sanglots et fondit en larmes, serrant son fils contre son cœur et lui murmurant des mots dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui promettant de le sauver ne serait-ce qu'une fois, _cette_ fois. Comment avait-il pu autant délaisser son rôle de parent ?

"Je suis désolé," pleura t'il, posant un genou sur les peaux de bêtes et se penchant vers sa femme, la sentant le prendre contre lui à son tour, le bébé entre eux, gazouillant de bonheur, ne se doutant de rien. "Je suis désolé." 

Un vieillard, un nourrisson, une jeune femme. Le trio était déroutant, surprenant, mais le lien qui les unissait était bien trop fort pour qu'on ne doute de ce qu'ils étaient, les uns pour les autres. 

"Je _t'aime_ , Gillian," murmura t'il, et c'était bien ça le problème.

C'était sa femme et son fils. Les amours de sa vie. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment tirer un trait sur ça ? Sur ses sentiments ? La savoir morte depuis tant de temps était une chose, à son époque il avait fait son deuil. Il avait son fils à ses côtés, il avait commencé à refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Quelqu'un qu'il aimait, _merde_. 

Cassius lui sourit alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Aelius posait sa main sur sa joue, c'était Gillian qui était près de lui, sa main dans ses boucles, les lèvres à peine gercées, si belle, si brillante, c'était comme si elle voyait à travers lui, elle, l'amour de sa vie.

Il se dégoutait tout seul, se sentait malhonnête, _sale_. C'était lui qui avait embrassé Aelius la fois où ils étaient chez le second, lui qui lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, peut-être qu'il l'avait forcé, quelque part, non ? C'était ça ? Il se voilait la face, lui aussi ? Il ne se remettrait jamais de la perte de sa femme ? Il n'arriverait jamais à vraiment passer à autre chose ?

Il était sûr d'aimer Aelius. Il en était sûr, il l'avait tant désiré, il l'aimait, oui, il l'aimait tant. 

Alors pourquoi...?

_'Tu essayais de remplir le vide laissé par Gil, Leo_ , _'_ et les paroles de son amant retentissaient si fort dans ses tympans, ça lui faisait mal.

Ça lui fait si _mal_.

"Moi aussi, je suis très amoureuse d'un certain dux bellorum," répondit justement la souveraine, et l'on entendait le sourire à sa voix. "Mais tu n'es pas lui, pas vrai ? Pas vraiment. Mon Leonius était destiné à être un héros. Et les héros ne vivent jamais pour fêter leurs victoires." 

"Gillian..." 

Elle reprit doucement le bébé dans ses bras, le cala contre son sein, le berçant avec soin.

"Leonius Cornelius Celsus est mort au combat, je le sais," déclara t'elle calmement, ses yeux voilés d'une émotion qu'il n'arriva sincèrement pas à identifier. "Et avec lui, une part de moi. Une part de moi que je n'arriverai jamais à récupérer, même avec tout l'amour que je porte à mon fils", dit elle alors, sa voix un peu plus éraillée. "C'est ce qu'il se passe, quand on perd une âme-sœur." 

"Je t'ai perdue pour _toujours_ ," balbutia t'il, les mains sur son visage et les jambes qui flanchaient. "Comment je suis sensé _faire_ , moi, si je t'ai---" 

Sa propre voix se brisa, et il fut incapable d'aller plus loin.

"Ton lien est encore là," le rassura la reine en posant sa main libre sur celle du sénateur. "À ton annulaire." 

"Mais t'es plus---tu _es_ \---" 

"Je t'aime, Leonius," répéta Gillian dont les larmes commençaient aussi à embrumer le regard clair. "Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Plus que _tout_. Mais c'est ainsi. On--il n'y a rien à y faire. C'est ainsi, mon amour. Remettons-nous en au Destin." 

Il est merdique, le destin, pensa Leonius en sentant le front de la jeune femme contre le sien.

"Peu importe à qui te relie ce fil," continua t'elle, et ses intonations étaient tremblantes, "souviens-toi de moi. S'il te plaît, pense à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ne m'oublie pas..." 

"Je **pense** toujours à toi," gémit le plus vieux, incapable de regarder son fils dans les yeux. "Je pense toujours---"

"Aime, Leonius. Aime éhontément, sans limites, aime à en mourir, je veux te savoir heureux, là où tu es."

Je sais pas comment je peux aimer à nouveau, je viens de te voir, je t'aime, tu me manques, tu me _manques_.

"Gil--"

"Et aime le, _lui_ ," ajouta la reine avec un minuscule rire, caressant les boucles du nouveau né. "Dis-lui, si jamais---si jamais je ne suis plus, dis-lui, Leonius. Dis-lui que sa mère l'aime."

Elle embrassa son front, et le temps que la larme n'achève sa course le long de sa joue, la pièce avait disparu.

Et l'homme en noir était de retour à côté de lui.

"Il est temps de rentrer." 

L'autre n'ajouta rien, puis le froid de l'hiver romain lui claqua les joues.

**_"LEONIUS !"_ **

Il releva la tête, avec peine, les yeux rouges, les joues tendues, la lèvre tremblante.

_Aelius_.

"Leonius, Leonius," répéta l'autre, s'effondrant à genoux à ses côtés. "Leonius." 

Leonius se dégoutait. 

L'homme devant lui avait l'air de bien vouloir lui donner tout l'amour du monde et plus, et ses yeux si vifs, si verts, ces yeux qui semblaient remplis d'une telle dévotion, ça le dégouta, il se dégouta. Comment pouvait-il encore oser professer son amour à sa femme alors qu' _il_ l'attendait ? Qu'il le prenait ainsi dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à complètement passer outre, tourner la page, pourquoi le nouveau chapitre du récit s'effaçait à chaque nouveau trait d'encre ?

"Shht, _shht_ ," le rassura l'autre en le prenant contre lui, et ses bras étaient plus musclés que ceux de Gillian, et sa carrure plus imposante, il ne sentait pas de longues mèches effleurer ses joues. Mais ça lui allait.

Il se sentait en sécurité.

"J'ai vu--- _ah_ \--- _Gil_ \--"

"Je reste ou je pars ?" demanda Aelius d'un léger accent romain, et ça détruisait Leonius que lui, que Gillian, que Cassius semblent si bien le connaître. 

Il ne méritait rien, sûrement pas de l'empathie, pas alors qu'il était aussi immonde. Pourtant il--

_"Reste."_

Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête. Ils étaient assis dans le froid et dans la nuit, devant la maison de l'autre. Le sénateur sanglotait dans l'épaule de l'agent Interpol, et rien ne faisait sens, comment l'avait-il retrouvé aussi vite, pourquoi était-il devant chez lui, il ne comprenait rien. 

Mais pour le moment, Aelius était là. Il était là, contre lui.

Il l'aimait.

Pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait.


	141. Desperado, (a man whose heart is hollow.)

"Yvain, respire." 

Les hoquètements entrecoupés du plus jeune lui firent écho, de plus en plus hystériques, et Galessin ne savait pas où se mettre. Gauvain n'avait jamais fait de crises d'angoisse, il n'avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de choses et ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de nul part, le réseau ne passait pas, comment était-il sensé---

"Helain ! _Reviens !_ " 

Un énorme chien était en train de se précipiter vers le jeune homme. Ses boucles rebondissaient presque comiquement sous la pluie alors qu'il se faufila près des deux hommes, poussant Galessin à se déplacer pour lui faire de la place. Le chien s'approcha d'Yvain et se mit à le renifler, lui lécher la joue, présence chaude et réconfortante.

"Simba ?" marmonna seulement l'autre, passant ses bras autour de lui par réflexe et se mettant à inspirer de façon plus assurée, un deux, un deux, tout ira bien.

"Helain, qu'est-ce---hein ?" 

Soudainement Gauvain se tenait devant eux, vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui se fondait dans les hauts pins, une épée pendant dans son dos. Il avait un bandage autour du bras droit, un bandage plus gris que blanc et qui paraissait si serré qu'il lui couperait le membre en deux. Mais il n'était pas couvert de sang.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Gauvain ?" demanda doucement Yvain en relevant finalement la tête, ses yeux encore mouillés, la pluie l'empêchant d'y voir clairement, le chien pressé contre lui. "Gauvain ?" 

"N'êtes-vous pas avec le seigneur Bohort ?" s'étonna le chevalier au visage marqué par la poussière et de fines cicatrices, "que faites-vous ici ?" 

Galessin l'observait avec attention et ne pouvait s'empêcher de de remarquer que l'homme devant lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Gauvain qu'ils connaissaient ou le Gauvain du carnet d'Yvain. Celui-ci avait une barbe mal entretenue, celui des dessins était rasé et surtout, son épée était à sa hanche, à gauche.

"Et vous ?" tenta t'il alors, la voix basse, "vous foutez quoi au plein milieu de nul part ?" 

"Je faisais mes rondes avec le seigneur Calogrenant quand Helain s'est précipité dans les bois, alors je--"

Il s'arrêta, claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de faire un pas en arrière. Que Diable avaient-ils sur la peau ? Il n'avait jamais vu d'habits de la sorte, même à Rome.

"J'capte pas," murmura Yvain en déglutissant et en se relevant, prenant appui sur le sol, un genou s'enfonçant dans la boue. "Gal'ssin, c'est pas..." 

"Vous avez tué Aelis," compléta le plus vieux en hochant du menton, pointant la cabane derrière eux du pouce. "La jeune femme aux cheveux longs. Bouclés, là. Dans la cabane." 

"Aelis ? Celle qui déteste la Favorite de mon oncle ?" s'étonna sincèrement l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, "mais que me chantez-vous ? Elle s'est réfugiée sur le continent avec la Favorite justement, grâce à la flotte du seigneur Bohort. Pour se sauver des forces du renégat Lancelot. Elle est parfaitement en vie." 

"C'est faux," contra celui qui aurait pu être son ami d'un ton hargneux, la brûlure du vomi encore dans sa gorge. "C'EST _TOI_ QUI EST AVEC LANCELOT !" 

Gauvain sembla choqué par l'emploi du tutoiement, ses yeux s'agrandissant encore plus alors qu'il levait imperceptiblement sa main droite avec le pommeau de son épée. 

"Qu---moi ? Avec ce moins que rien ? M'enfin Yvain je---le seigneur Bohort m'a sauvé de ses griffes, pourquoi me retournerais-je contre lui ?! Qui _ÊTES_ vous ?! Le seigneur Yvain et moi sommes compagnons et il sait pertinemment que je me bats de toutes mes forces pour la Résistance !" 

Il dégaina bel et bien son épée d'un geste sec, sifflant à Helain de revenir vers lui.

Droit, fier et sévère se tenait devant eux le chevalier Gauvain, prince déchu d'Orcanie et bras droit du meneur de la Résistance. Ses cheveux longs et sales, sa barbes qui le vieillissait, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme propre sur lui dessiné sur les pages d'Yvain. Il ne mentait pas.

"Dois-je me répéter ?" gronda t'il en brandissant son arme vers Galessin, le plus proche de lui, alors qu'il soutenait son regard. " _Qui.êtes.vous ?_ Des sorciers qui leur ont volé leurs apparences pour me confondre ? Est-ce encore un piège ? Une épreuve ?" 

"Je cause pas aux psychopathes comme toi," grinça Yvain en relevant le menton et en serrant les poings, "je t'ai _VU_ au côtés de Lancelot ! Tu mens !" 

_"QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?!"_

"Des voyageurs perdus," lança Calogrenant en arrivant d'un pas assuré, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. "Baisse ton arme, Gauvain." 

"Mais--enfin ils---" 

"Ce n'est qu'une petite fantaisie des dieux," s'amusa le roi de Calédonie en arrivant vers eux, posant sa paume sur la lame du prince déchu. "Rien de bien méchant. Ils doivent simplement repartir, maintenant." 

"Je vous ai vu, vous aussi," balbutia Yvain en essuyant les gouttes de pluie sur son visage. "Vous vous battiez avec mon père, mais Bohort vous a tué." 

"J'comprends," acquiesça gentiment le chauve en jetant un regard entendu à Gauvain qui n'avait pas encore rangé son épée. "C'est que nous, cette fois, on s'est pas encore affronté. Bohort," il secoua sa main libre, "le votre, je veux dire. Bohort avait espoir de rabibocher 'dagan et son lui de chez nous."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" s'étonna Gauvain qui avait reporté son attention sur Helain, "comment cela, de 'chez nous' ? Sont-ils des esprits venus d'ailleurs ?" 

"C'est quoi ces questions connes ?" s'agaça Yvain avant d'être remis à sa place d'un autre regard noir de Galessin. "Quoi ?" 

"Ce que t'as vu, Yvain," dit-il alors, "ce n'est pas..." 

"L'homme en noir, vous le connaissez ?" demanda alors Calogrenant en reniflant et posant une main sur sa hanche. "Oui ?"

"Ben, Meleagant, quoi", précisa l'autre jeune adulte d'un air dédaigneux. "Même qu'il a essayé de r'tourner Lancelot contre nous mais qu'l'a tenu bon."

"De q---le _traitre_ Lancelot ? Tenu bon ? Je ne comprends plus rien," murmura Gauvain en passant une main sur son visage. "Puis de toute façon, comment Helain a-t'il pu vous trouver ?" 

Tous les regards se portèrent vers l'immense et imposant chien aux boucles noires, ce chien qui ressemblait goutte pour goutte à Simba. 

S'il avait trouvé Yvain c'était parce qu'il avait senti que celui-ci était entre de faire....

* * *

"Une crise de panique," disait une voix quelque part à côté de lui, inquiète et pressée. "Tu es en train de commencer à faire une crise de panique." 

"C'est bon, j'ai les médicaments," rappela une autre voix qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier et qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Un bruit sec retentit, comme si on cassait quelque chose. "Oui, un quart. On verra si ça peut commencer à l'aider." 

"Je peux avoir---oui, merci." 

Une main très fine et particulièrement petite se posa sur son épaule, et l'autre personne plaça un verre d'eau sous son nez. 

"Il faut que tu avales au moins ça, d'accord ?" 

Un bout de cachet trônait au fond du verre sans se diluer. Sans réfléchir il but le contenu entier, manqua de s'étrangler quand sa gorge ne voulut pas se desserrer mais le médicament passa. Il passa.

"Fais-le s'adosser au lit," continua la seconde voix, celle qui était moins douce. "Oui, qu'il évite de caner dans nos mains." 

"Ne dis pas ce genre de chose," sembla reprocher la première d'un ton affecté. "Est-ce que tu nous entends ?" demanda t'elle alors, et il se dit vaguement qu'elle devait être en train de lui parler.

Il hocha faiblement la tête. 

"La vache, je pige rien à ce tableau mais tu y es pas allé de main morte niveau détails," s'amusa encore une fois la voix. C'était---

"Maman, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien," murmurait Guenièvre en pensant que son père ne l'entendait pas. "Tu es sûre que le médicament fera effet...?" 

"Il faut attendre et voir, sinon on lui redonnera un autre quart," répliqua tout aussi doucement Seli en secouant la tête. "C'est quoi ce tableau ? Elias nous a pas parlé de tableau avec le coup de la forêt magique." 

"J'en ai aucune idée, honnêtement." 

Leodagan respirait difficilement, il sentait encore les sanglots remonter, la panique faire son nid infect dans sa poitrine et remonter de façon visqueuse le long de son cou, il ne pouvait pas être comme ça devant elles.

"Y a les prénoms de Bohort, Arthur et Lancelot, ah, Caius aussi," remarqua son ex-femme qui tentait de faire sens du tableau devant ses yeux. "Pourquoi y a des croix ? Ça veut dire qu'ils sont morts ?"

"Ben non, regarde, je pense que " **#3BohortK** " veut parler de notre Bohort à nous. Et il n'est pas mort, de toute évidence..." 

"Je..." 

Seli ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de se tourner vers son ex-mari. Quelque chose clochait.

Il puait la boue, le sang et la mort. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même et jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il y avait forcément une explication à ce désespoir, et cette explication passait malheureusement par la mort du commissaire. 

Putain, _non_ , quand même pas.

"Hé, Leodagan," commença t'elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, " _hé_. Regarde moi. _S'il te plait."_

L'autre releva à peine la tête, les yeux secs et perdus dans le vide. Vides. Rouges. 

"Bohort, il est _où_ , Bohort ?" demanda Seli en parlant aussi doucement que possible, de façon aussi tendre qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant après un cauchemar particulièrement traumatisant. Comme si elle parlait à Yvain. "Pourquoi il est pas avec toi ?" 

"Mort", dit simplement Leodagan en manquant de vomir ses tripes, fermant immédiatement les yeux et agrippant sa tignasse à s'en faire mal. " _Mort_." 

Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pensèrent les deux femmes au même moment, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment ça, mort ? Comment---pourquoi---le Département---qui savait ? 

"Ils--ils savent pas. Juste---Elias et Merlin," continua le plus vieux avec difficulté. "Calo--Calogrenant. Aussi. Pardon. _Pardon_." 

"Ne t'excuse pas," balbutia Guenièvre en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en le prenant dans ses bras, calant un bras le long de son dos, y traçant des cercles, calant l'autre derrière sa tête, jouant à peine avec ses boucles. "Ne t'excuse pas. Ça va aller. Ça va aller." 

"Non ça va pas," s'étrangla son père en sentant les larmes brûler ses paupières, oubliant d'avoir honte. "Ça va _pas_." 

"On va trouver une solution," renchérit Seli en posant une main sur sa joue. "Je te _promets_ qu'on va trouver." 

"J'veux pas de solution, j'veux _Bohort_." 

"Je sais, Leo. Je sais. On va trouver." 

Elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne savait pas quand. Où. Mais elle trouverait.

"Est-ce que tu te sens d'aller te doucher ?" demanda Guenièvre sans se détacher de son père, "histoire de te sentir un peu mieux ?" 

Un long silence prit place. Elle n'avait pas bien choisi ses mots, ça c'était sûr. La dernière qu'elle avait proposé à quelqu'un d'aller se laver après un traumatisme ça ne s'était pas....

"Comme ça," marmonna Leodagan en la serrant un peu plus fort. "J'suis désolé. Je peux rester encore un peu...?" 

"On peut rester un peu comme ça," acquiesça la plus jeune en refoulant un sanglot. "On peut." 

D'un signe du menton elle appela sa mère à s'approcher un peu plus, chose qu'elle fit sans même un tic d'agacement. Ils se retrouvèrent à s'enlacer, tous les trois, sans dire mot. Ça leur suffisait.

Ils n'avaient jamais été bons avec les mots, de toute façon.

* * *

"Bon, comment je rentre chez moi ? Parce que j'ai un petit-copain à sauver," grinça Venec en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, "et que c'est pas que j'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais..." 

"Oui, justement, t'as un Arthur à sauver," approuva Bohort en hochant la tête, et le dealer n'aima pas l'emploi de l'article. "Je lui crache dessus, mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec l'autre connard--"

"L'homme en noir ?" 

"Oui, ne _m'interromps_ pas, donc, l'autre connard, c'est qu'au moins il me tient au courant. Donc quand j'ai su que tu venais, je me suis arrangé avec lui." 

"C'est normal que je, de un, comprenne pas et, de deux, en ai moyen à foutre ?" 

Le commissaire soupira malgré lui, grattant sa nuque où ses cheveux bouclés commençaient à pousser. Il avait encore un peu de temps, mais c'était un début.

"Je vais te la faire courte. Ici, on est plus ou moins en moins 476."

Venec ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard meurtrier de l'autre l'en découragea immédiatement.

"Tu vends des gens. Tu vends la viande des gens. Tu es marchand d'esclaves."

"B--" 

"Moi je suis le prince héritier d'un royaume vers la Bretagne. Et là je te parle de la région en France, pas de l'île. L'île, Arthur en est le roi. Pour faire simple il s'est suicidé, Lancelot l'a sauvé puis a renversé le pouvoir. Et Arthur est en danger. Donc, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."

"Je sais même pas quoi te répondre, tu consommes ? Je te pensais pas comme ça, mec. Ton Arthur dont tu parles je l'ai vu y a une minute. Même qu'il parait de comment il me---il faisait pas confiance à Venec." 

Le plus grand pinça l'arrête de son nez et la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée se contracta brusquement. S'il n'avait pas un instinct de survie sur-mesure, Venec se serait sûrement déjà fait transpercé par la lame.

"Non mais blague à part. C'est quoi de bordel ? Pourquoi t'es fringué comme ça ? J'ai l'impression de péter un câble et j'apprécie moyen, _okay ?_ " commença à s'énerver le dealer, levant la voix. "Déconne pas, j'ai pas que ça à f---" 

"Tu la _fermes_ ," susurra Bohort en l'attrapant au col, le plaquant brutalement contre un mur. _"De suite."_

Si ses subordonnés dans son propre commissariat auraient considéré ça comme son comportement de base, c'était une toute autre histoire pour Venec dont les yeux grands ouverts reflétaient sans le vouloir une crainte grandissante. Ce n'était pas me Bohort qu'il connaissait. Ce type là était complètement fou.

"Tu es un peu trop propre sur toi mais au point où on en est, on ne peut plus vraiment s'en inquiéter. Il pensera sûrement que tu as découvert les bains toi aussi, il t'aura mis la puce à l'oreille au moins."

Il oubliait d'être poli, courtois, de faire bonne figure, de ne pas insulter, sa rage était en train de l'engloutir en entier. Elle était en train de détruire l'humanité en lui, ce processus dont les engrenages s'étaient déjà mis en route lors de la mort de Leodagan.

"Enlève tes boucles d'oreilles." 

L'autre s'exécuta, un peu trop terrifié pour poser plus de questions. Il les déposa dans la paume grand ouverte de l'autre homme, le regarda les glisser dans une bourse à sa taille.

"Tu vas lui dire ça, en gros. 'Les hommes de Lancelot, ils portent du blanc. Dis lui qu'ils ravagent le pays, que tous les chevaliers sont pourchassés, qu'ils font des barrages sur les routes, ils fouillent les maisons, et qu'ils mettent tout en l'air. Tu insistes qu'il faut que vous décarriez de suite et que c'est très dangereux à Tintagel.'"

"Tinta-quoi ?" 

"Il est chez sa mère et sa tante à Tintagel, c'est une---une forteresse."

Venec leva la tête, regarda autour de lui.

"Et là on est ?"

"À Kaamelott."

Un silence.

"Comme l---"

"Voilà. Suis-moi."

"Je comprends p---"

"Des habits à te donner, tu risques de le rendre confus si tu te pointes devant un Arthur mourant alors que tu portes un jeans."

"Un Arthur mourant...? À cause---putain. À cause de son---"

Bohort se retourna vers lui, plissant ses yeux vides et opaques, quelque chose comme de l'abandon le poussant à soupirer. Il lui intima le silence alors qu'ils entraient dans un cabanon à l'écart de tout--Venec réalisa qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne. Le plus grand prit place sur le lit, croisant les jambes.

"Là," déclara le commissaire en pointant quelque chose comme une chemise bouffante, une veste en cuir dont le dealer ne comprit pas le fonctionnement, pire encore alors qu'il remarqua la larme dans un fourreau qui était attachée à une ceinture. "Tu enfiles ça. Tu te casses à Tintagel." 

"Hé, oh, des explications, ça te _TUERAIT ?!_ " explosa finalement Venec en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, "c'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais pas gober ta----t'as complètement _VRILLÉ_ mon pote !" 

L'autre haussa mollement une épaule, comme s'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

"Je sais." 

"Je vais pas me foutre en costume médiéval tout ça parce que tu dérailles ! Je suis déjà suffisamment inquiet pour mon Arthur à moi, c'est auprès de lui que je suis sensé aller, là, _MERDE !_ " 

Il commença à sortir, enragé, mais au dernier moment se décida à se raviser. Il ne s'expliqua pas pourquoi.

"Le Venec de maintenant, de--- _d'ici_ ," dit-il alors, "il est---il est où ?" 

"À Rome," répondit Bohort à demi-voix. "Il--Venec, je veux dire, était terrifié à l'idée de laisser Arthur---celui d'ici, seul. Mais c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Je...Meleagant croit qu'il s'est enfui à Rome.

" _'Croit ?'_ "

"Comme je savais que tu allais venir je l'y ait envoyé. Toi tu vas le mettre dans un bateau pour Rome, lui il le récupèrera là-bas. Et comme Meleagant ne se doute de rien, ça te donne un peu de sursis. Puisqu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que tu le sauves. Quand tu parleras à Arthur, laisse-le arriver à la conclusion qu'il doit aller à Rome tout seul. Ne lui impose pas cette destination." 

"Bohort ?" 

L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui, les reflets du soleil couchant faisant ressortir ses cernes et la maigreur dans ses joues. La cicatrice à sa lèvre, aussi.

"Il t'arrive quoi ?" 

Un rire étouffé.

"J'ai pas besoin de ta pseudo-inquiétude." 

Venec remarqua enfin le costume noir du commissaire, étalé sur un lit, à côté de son manteau et de ses chaussures basses. Ils avaient l'air mouillés, comme s'il était allé sous la pluie récemment. C'était à cause de ça que ça sentait le sang, dans la pièce ?

"T'as l'air de pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres. Ça doit faire deux jours, je sais même plus, depuis que tu m'as déposé à K. C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ?" 

Bohort souffla doucement, jouant avec ses gants en cuir. 

"Seulement deux jours, hein ?" 

"Peut-être un peu plus, pas sûr. Mais pas une semaine, ça s'est sûr." 

Un autre silence.

"Je vois. J'ai revu Leodagan, tu sais. Il est passé par là. J'ai aperçu Yvain et Galessin, aussi, de loin. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel duo et pourtant..." 

"Pourquoi tu rentres pas chez vous ? Leodagan doit se faire un sang monstre." 

"Quand tu rentreras de ton sauvetage," murmura Bohort, "ne leur dit pas que tu m'as vu. C'est important." 

Temps d'arrêt.

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?" 

"S'il te plait, Venec." 

Le dealer n'en rajouta pas. 

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux, un silence pesant et presque étouffant, un silence qui leur écrasait les épaules et leur serrait la gorge.

"Je vais m'habiller alors," obtempéra Venec. "Histoire d'être à l'heure." 

Bohort hocha la tête. Se leva du lit.

"Tu sais monter à cheval ? Parce que tu vas devoir galoper pour y aller." 

"Plus ou moins." 

"Tant mieux. Je vais dans une autre pièce pour te laisser tranquille, alors." 

"Merci." 

Venec le regarda s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, se laissait trainer dans ce bordel comme un corps à la dérive dans les hauts courants d'une mer déchainée. Il devait sauver un Arthur ? D'accord, il allait sauver un Arthur. Il sauverait chaque _putain_ de version d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien. 

Peu importe le risque à prendre, peu importe s'il ne saisissait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

Sauver un Arthur.

Sauver _Arthur_.


	142. L'entaille au cœur.

"Je devrais vraiment aller me doucher," lança doucement Leodagan en brisant le silence, et son ton était si calme, si faible, que les deux femmes le reconnurent à peine. "Je pue le mort. Je sais même pas si l'eau est encore ouverte." 

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Seli en s'écartant de lui, ses yeux parcourant le reste de son visage avec une inquiétude visible. "Et si tu me réponds 'bien,' fais gaffe—"

"Maman, je suis pas sûre que se soit le moment de—"

"Bohort est mort. Comment ça pourrait aller ?"

Son ex-femme entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, baissa le regard. Il avait toujours été franc, hein. Mais jamais vis-à-vis de lui même.

"Il me reste quoi, au juste," continua t'il, la voix montant dans les aigus, comme quand il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas comment le dire. "Il me reste quoi maintenant qu'il est mort ? Il me reste rien. Rien. J'ai rien, plus rien, et plus personne."

"Tu nous as nous," murmura Guenièvre en posant sa main sur celles de son père. "On est pas Bohort, je sais. Et—et c'est compliqué. Et il est pas remplaçable. Je comprends. Mais tu es pas seul."

"Quand tu es mort, Leo," reprit Seli en s'accroupissant à côté, "enfin, quand on t'a cru mort. Je crois que j'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie."

"Ah bon," répliqua immédiatement l'autre avec un rire sans joie, "p't'être que tu tiens plus à moi que je pensais."

"J'ai toujours tenu à toi, sombre imbécile."

"Ce que j'apprécie dans cette famille, c'est l'amour qu'on se porte...."

"Leodagan."

Son ex-femme prit son visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers elle, plantant deux prunelles brillantes de larmes dans deux prunelles d'un or terni.

"On s'est pas mariés dans les meilleures conditions. Je veux dire merde, on s'est même pas mariés par amour et—non," elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, "m'interromps pas, toi et ta manie de faire des commentaires sur tout. Laisse moi finir."

Leodagan obtempéra, levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui arracha un sourire à sa fille.

"Et au début, je l'ai eu un peu mauvaise," continua Seli en soupirant. "Mais toi aussi. La seule chose réciproque c'était notre agacement, donc je suppose qu'y a ça. Mais je me suis attachée à toi. On formait une bonne équipe. Et que j'le veuille ou non, et crois-moi, j'm'en serais passée, mon p'tit père, je crois que j'ai fini par bien t'aimer."

Il ne dit rien, ferma légèrement les yeux. Ses paupières lui brûlaient.

"Oui, en fait, je crois même bien que j'étais amoureuse de toi," rit l'autre en souriant, secouant la tête. "Je sais que toi non. Pas de cette façon."

"Mais je tiens à toi, Seli," protesta Leodagan dans un souffle, "sincèrement."

"Je sais, _débilos_ ," s'amusa t'elle alors que son pouce droit caressait sa joue. "Et j'en demande pas plus. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que ça fait, quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime. Et je sais que c'est pas pareil d'une personne à l'autre...mais tu nous as, Leo. Le monde est pas en train d'imploser, et le monde est pas en train d'exploser, même si Bohort est mort. C'est dur de relativiser. Mais tu nous as."

Son ex-mari rouvrit les yeux, la dévisagea quelques secondes et hocha la tête, imperceptiblement. Sa respiration ne s'emballait plus autant que tout à l'heure. Sa tête lui faisait moins mal.

"Merci," balbutia t'il simplement.

Quoi d'autre y avait-il à dire, de toute façon ? Merci. C'est tout. _Merci_.

Malgré tout, il avait toujours aussi mal au cœur.

"Tu voulais aller te doucher, tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?" demanda alors Guenièvre en penchant la tête sur le côté, "t'as une entaille sur la jambe."

"Ah bon ?"

"Là."

Elle pointa sa cuisse gauche qui, en effet, était couverte de sang. Son pantalon était déchiré dans la largeur et il se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer. Il effleura l'entaille qui saignait un peu, quelques perles ci-et-là qui lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas encore mort, qu'il était encore là. Le reste de sa peau, à cet endroit là, était couvert de sang sec.

"Ah."

Il posa une main sale sur son genou et se redressa d'un coup, étouffant un grognement de douleur quand un lancinement cuisant remonta depuis sa cuisse à son cou, le faisant tituber et se rattraper de justesse aux deux femmes.

"Leo—"

"Pa—"

"Ça va," articula t'il avec difficulté. "Ça—je vais mettre un truc dessus."

"Accroche toi à moi," soupira Seli en passant une main autour de sa taille et le gardant debout, marchant très doucement, en direction de la salle de bain tant convoitée. "Tu vas t'en sortir ?"

Leodagan haussa une épaule, faisant tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit devant lui et elle le fit s'asseoir sur le banc en fer où reposait des serviettes encore sales.

"J'ai vraiment pas le choix, de toute façon," répondit-il simplement. "Il faut que je retrouve le mec en noir. Meleagant. Puis faut que je le tue."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein ?"

"Oh, il pourra bien me crever après, lui aussi, par je n'sais quelle circonstance. Mais au moins..."

Il alluma un robinet, frotta son pouce sur sa chevalière. Les derniers dépôts de sang qui s'étaient faufilés dans les creux de la gravure de lion disparurent. L'eau était donc toujours ouverte.

"Au moins j'aurais eu la satisfaction de le voir mourir un bon coup."

L'autre s'adossa à l'embrasure de la pièce, le scrutant de haut en bas.

C'était un peu exaspérant, qu'elle le trouve aussi beau. Elle s'était déjà fait la remarque, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, là, dans les couloirs de la DGSE. Il avait des boucles d'oreilles à l'époque, comme maintenant. Enfin, avant ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Ses cernes moins foncées, il se tenait un peu plus droit. L'hésitation dans sa voix était plus évidente, sa maladresse bel et bien là, mais suffisamment rare pour que Seli se mette à trouver ça un tantinet mignon.

"Quoi ?" S'étonna t'il d'un ton rauque, la dévisageant à son tour sans comprendre. "Je suis si défiguré que ça ou..."

"Non non," marmonna l'autre avec une moue embêtée, "rien. Glisse pas dans la douche."

"Je suis pas encore du troisième âge," répliqua Leodagan, un peu trop doucement à son goût.

D'un coup sa gorge se serra. Il repensa vaguement aux piques que lui envoyait Bohort sur ça, et immédiatement les larmes se mirent à couler, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"Hé," murmura Seli en se détachant de l'entrée de la salle de bain, le reprenant dans ses bras alors qu'il hoquetait silencieusement contre son épaule, "hé...je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire quelque chose de blessant, je—"

Comme seule réponse il secoua la tête, les mains sur son propre visage. Elle passa les siennes dans ses boucles sales et ensanglantées, couvertes de boue. Les yeux fermés elle inspira doucement, de sorte à ce qu'il sente sa poitrine se soulever et qu'il puisse caler sa respiration sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait en sa présence, ce n'était pas l'expérience qui lui manquait. Mais cela faisait si longtemps...

"Je veux pas être intrusive, mais ça me rassure pas de te laisser seul," souffla t'elle contre sa tempe, ses lèvres effleurant la peau rougie par le sang. "Tu m'inquiètes. Et si jamais tu faisais quoi que se soit..."

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contenta de laisser retomber les mains le long de son corps.

"Leodagan, tu m'entends ?" Répéta t'elle sur le même ton, son angoisse grandissante devant le manque de réaction de son ex-mari, "est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?"

Il fit non de la tête.

"Je reste ? Tiens, je m'assois et je te tourne le dos, mais je reste dans la pièce. Pour être sûre qu'il ne t'arrive rien et que tu saches que tu as quelqu'un, ça te va ?"

Un rire étranglé.

"Si ce que je te raconte te fait marrer, tant mieux. Tant que t'en chiales pas..."

Leodagan s'écarta légèrement, un maigre sourire tirant à peine vers la droite.

"Ça m'amuse juste."

"De ?"

"La pudeur, là. Tu m'as déjà vu à poil, je t'ai déjà vue à poil, enfin, on a quand même deux gosses," rit-il à voix basse.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serra doucement.

"Merci. J'avais vraiment pas envie d'être seul."

Seli lui sourit sincèrement, acquiesçant avec révérence.

Il se tourna ensuite, commençant à se déshabiller, et elle se retourna à son tour.

"Dis."

"Hm ?"

"Dans la forêt," commença t'elle soigneusement, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. "Tu...m'as vue, à tout hasard ? Enfin, tu sais. Mon équivalent, là. Ou...ou pas du tout ?"

L'autre plissa les lèvres alors qu'il retirait sa chemise tachée, elle entendit le clic métallique de sa ceinture, le froissement du cuir et le glissement d'un pantalon avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

"Ouais," dit-il en entrant dans sa douche, allumant le jet d'eau et attendant qu'elle se réchauffe. "Une fois. Elle a failli me foutre une dague à la gorge c'te cinglée."

Seli se retourna d'un coup, outrée.

"Hé, parle mieux de—"

" _TOURNE TOI !_ " Hurla Leodagan en montant dans les aigus, l'autre s'exécutant immédiatement alors que leurs insultes se mélangeaient à n'en plus faire sens.

"OUI BON PARDON ! _PARDON_ ! J'AI RIEN VU !"

"JE T'AVAIS _DIS_ DE PAS TE RETOURNER !"

"ÇA VA HEIN, OH, JE TE RAPPELLE QU'ON A EU _DEUX_ GOSSES, COMME TU ME L'A SI BIEN RÉPÉTÉ !"

"JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS !"

"SOIS PAS CON, JE L'AI DÉJÀ VUE, TA—"

" _ARRÊTE_ DE PARLER DE ÇA !"

"OUI PARDON ! OH LA, C'EST BON _HEIN !_ "

Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'énerver, trop occupée à éclater de rire entre deux piques, le visage cramoisi de son ex-mari gravé dans son cerveau.

"Roh, j'allais même te complimenter—"

"Pour _l'amour_ de dieu, je t'en supplie mais ferme-la, Seli," plaida Leodagan qui ouvrait un peu plus le jet d'eau pour couvrir l'hilarité de l'autre, appréciant quand même la légèreté de leur échange.

"Papa, maman ?!" S'écria Guenievre par dessus le raffut, toquant à la porte, "vous avez oublié de prendre un change pour papa !"

Ses parents fixèrent très droit devant eux, silencieusement. Contemplatifs.

"J'en étais sûre," murmura la plus jeune qui souriait. "Je t'emmène quoi ?!" Demanda t'elle alors, haussant le ton.

"Dans mon armoire, dans ma chambre, tu vois à peu près ?"

"Oui ?"

"Dans la partie en haut à gauche y a mes fringues de la DGSE ! Prends moi un des gros pantalons là, ceux avec les poches sur le côté ! Ils résistent bien à l'humidité et au froid. Ensuite tu prends un des tee-shirt manches longues un peu marron noir, puis des chaussettes et le reste."

Sa fille hocha la tête pour elle même avant de s'éloigner, laissant les deux à leurs joutes vocales et pouffant dans son coin.

"GUENIEVRE !"

Ah.

"Oui papa ?" Cria t'elle sans revenir sur ses pas, tendant l'oreille et arquant un sourcil pour faire sens de ses mots.

"Ma grosse veste avec la fourrure autour du col ! Prends moi ça aussi !"

"La bleue ?!"

"Oui !"

"D'accord !"

C'était rare que ça ne crie pas à cause de discordes, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

"Et elle m'a dit de l'appeler 'Dame' Seli," continua alors tranquillement Leodagan en s'adossant contre le mur de sa douche, continuant son récit. "Reine de mon royaume, va savoir..." 

"On était encore mariés ?" 

"À cet instant T, oui. Mais Caius---," il tiqua, secoua la tête, "le centurion Caius, je veux dire---" 

"Comme sur ton tableau ?" 

"Ouais. Celui qu'est mort dans ce que j'appelle _'l'histoire finie.'_ "

"Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?" 

L'autre renifla quelques gouttes d'eau brûlante avant de cligner des yeux pour les y déloger. Il avait l'impression que tout ça remontait à des mois alors qu'en fait cela faisait quoi...quelques jours ? 

_Putain._

"Parce qu'il m'a dit que leurs vies à eux étaient fermées," expliqua t'il. "Euh, _terminées_ , plutôt. Qu'on était là pour rafistoler leurs merdes. Donc pour moi," il prit le savon, "il y a cette histoire-là, puis celle où Bohort a trahi avec Lancelot, puis...la notre."

Seli hocha doucement la tête pour elle-même, plongée dans ses pensées. Cette foutue forêt commençait à sacrément la leur faire à l'envers, et il était temps qu'elle y fasse son baptême de l'horreur. Puis il était hors de question qu'elle le laisser y retourner seul. Hors de question de le perdre pour de vrai. Pas si elle pouvait aider.

"Seli ? Hé, Seli ?" 

"Hein ?" 

"Ton portable vibre." 

Uh.

"T'as entendu ça depuis la douche ?" 

"J'ai des sens aiguisés," s'amusa Leodagan, souriant à moitié. "Non mais répond, sinon ça va passer au répondeur." 

"Merde, oui. Allo ?" 

[Seli ! Dieu merci tu me réponds, j'ai aucun retour de la part du p'tit.]

Un grand silence.

"Leo, je peux me retourner ? Faut que je te regarde dans les yeux pour ça." 

L'eau est coupée.

"Je mets juste une serviette---une seconde---c'est bon." 

Son ex-femme se tourna d'un coup, les yeux ronds comme des billes, la bouche entrouverte assez comiquement, faisant froncer ses sourcils à l'autre.

"Hé bah ?" 

Sans un mot elle baissa le téléphone de son oreille, appuya sur le bouton haut parleur.

[Seli ? Pronto ?]

Le cœur de Leodagan rata un battement.

[Tu m'entends ? Ça capte ?]

_Leonius._


	143. Tragedy, Private, Comfort of, Strangers.

"Non, non non NON _CAIUS !_ CAIUS REGARDE MOI ! _CAIUS **RESTE AVEC MOI !**_ " 

Elias secouait le corps inerte de l'italien, ses yeux scannant son visage avec inquiétude, à l'affût du moindre tréssautement de paupière, d'un cil qui bougerait, de quelque chose---

"Merde, allez, putain, _CAIUS !_ " 

Les sirènes retentirent dans la cour de l'IML de K, et il se dit qu'il en vomirait. D'abord ces foutues sirènes qui lui avaient ramené Bohort, maintenant ceux-là qui emporteraient Caius non--non il n'en pouvait plus, de ces sirènes. Elles lui donnaient le tournis, elles l'assourdissaient, il était à bout. 

Un homme entra dans la pièce, ah oui, il les avait appelé pour qu'ils emmènent le grand blessé, il s'écarta, amorphe, les yeux vides, vidé, expira et s'adossa à sa table d'opération. Il retira lentement ses gants violets, le rouge avait si peu gracieusement tâché le latex bleu que pour la première fois de sa vie, l'odeur du sang lui donna le haut-le-cœur.

"Monsieur ?" 

"Docteur." 

Un silence rempli d'hésitation.

"Pardon ?" 

"Je suis _docteur_ ," marmonna Elias en frottant ses paupières d'un geste fatigué, "donc vous m'appelez 'Docteur.'" 

"Oh. Pardon, euh, Docteur. C'était pour dire, il s'est fait ça comment ?" répéta l'homme en regardant l'italien se faire emmener sur la civière. "Ce---"

"Dégagez." 

"Mais---" 

" ** _DÉGAGEZ !_** " s'époumona l'autre en tapant brusquement sur le fer, le bleu de ses yeux particulièrement vif. "L'essentiel c'est de le garder en vie, pas de tergiverser sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Bougez-vous de faire votre boulot, parce que si jamais j'ai à faire le mien sur lui, alors je le ferai sur vous aussi." 

Le pauvre type décarra au moins immédiatement, laissant Elias seul dans la pièce, immobile, mort de froid.

Son téléphone sonna.

"Quoi ?"

[Elias, j'arrive pas à joindre les autres, pourtant il est même pas 12h, ils devraient être au bureau non ?] lança immédiatement la voix inquiète de Merlin à l'autre bout du fil, [t'es où ?]

Expirer, inspirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Ins---

"À la morgue. Venec a fait de la merde." 

[Il se passe quoi ??]

"Caius a le dos du crâne d'ouvert, je---putain je---je sais pas s'il va s'en sortir, ils viennent de l'emmener à l'hôpital, je pensais--j'ai recousu le temps qu'ils se pointent---Merlin je--"

[Okay, je me gare, j'arrive. Attends moi, bouge pas.]

La ligne coupa et le légiste laissa retomber le bras qui tenait son téléphone, se mit à trembler, fiévreux. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, très légers, alors qu'il se retourna d'un coup.

"Merl---" 

"Bonjour," sourit sombrement l'homme en noir, penchant la tête en avant dans une courbette moqueuse. "Cela remonte, Elias de Kelliwic'h, Grand enchanteur du Nord, Meneur des loups de Calédonie...et le titre continue...comme on se retrouve." 

"Je m'appelle Elias de Kelliwic'h et j'suis légiste au Département K, sale _taré_ ," cracha immédiatement l'autre en se redressant, attrapant le premier scalpel venu, réalisant seulement à quel point il était ridicule sur le moment même. "Vous m'voulez quoi ?" 

"C'est vrai que les flatteries ne marchent pas, avec vous." 

"C'est difficilement flatteur quand on bite pas d'quoi vous parlez." 

"Elias ! Je suis là, est-ce que t---" 

Merlin s'arrêta net devant la porte de la morgue, ses cheveux clairs formant un étrange halo autour de sa tête. Il avait posé son regard terrifié sur Meleagant et ne semblait pas prêt à l'en décrocher, son expression se durcissant après chaque nouvelle seconde d'écoulée.

"Merlin, Enchanteur de Bretagne." 

"Déjà je suis _druide_ \---" 

"Quoi ?" 

"Quoi, quoi ?" 

"T'as dit que t'étais druide," marmonna Elias qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que l'autre le rejoigne à ses côtés. 

"Hein ? Non, non, je suis médecin. Médecin, c'est ce que j'ai dit," répliqua son partenaire en passant à gauche de l'homme en noir et se postant à quelques centimètres du légiste. "Tu devrais poser ton scalpel, pas sûr que ça te sois utile." 

"Et s'il essaye de t'attaquer, idiot ?"

"Je veux surtout pas que tu te fasses mal par mégarde..." 

L'autre reposa son outil avec un soupir, se plaçant légèrement devant le médecin. Tant qu'à faire, autant quand même essayer de le protéger. 

"Vous nous voulez quoi ?" gronda t'il alors, tout aussi sombrement. "C'est ça, notre rôle à jouer ? Les Enchanteurs ?" 

"Oui enfin, moi déjà je crois pas au OUIJA," railla Merlin en passant devant Elias, "donc ça risque d'être compliqué..." 

"Arthur, Leodagan, Calogrenant et Bohort, tous les rois gouvernants," commença tranquillement Meleagant en se penchant sur la table d'opération, les mains à plat, ces mains ridées et sèches, calleuses, couvertes de sang sec, "et le reste leurs fidèles chevaliers, chevaliers eux aussi." 

"Il a un problème le Père Fourras ?" s'agaça le médecin en faisant cliquer sa langue sur son palais, sa patience disparaissant petit à petit. "Dégagez. Je veux rien avoir à entendre de votre part." 

Elias n'ajouta rien mais hocha la tête, conscient qu'il ne serait pas aussi catégorique que Merlin, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être et que c'était dangereux. Il était déjà curieux quant à ce que l'homme était sur le point de leur expliquer, et savoir c'était abandonner une petite de soi---il ne pouvait pas risquer ça.

"Je vous laisse quand même ceci," s'amusa l'intéressé, déposant un imposant livre poussiéreux devant eux et un fin stylo marron au capuchon couleur bronze, ressemblant à un dragon. "S'il vous prenait l'envie de vous en familiariser...." 

"Foutez le camp," ordonna simplement Merlin en secouant la tête. "Vous avez fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça." 

"Et pas enchanté de vous avoir rencontré," ajouta finalement le légiste en soupirant, arrachant un sourire à son partenaire. "Décarrez." 

Lorsqu'il disparut, Meleagant laissa sur son chemin une senteur de poussière et de métal, de pluie et de sang, de désespoir et de mort. 

Elias se laissa glisser le long de la table jusqu'au sol, portant les mains à son visage.

"Hé, El..." 

"Ça va, je crois que je suis juste---juste un peu débordé avec tout ce qu'il se passe." 

L'autre s'accroupit à ses côtés, passa une main derrière ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. 

"L'étiquette du casier de Bohort est encore effacée..." 

* * *

"C'est _hors_ de question." 

"Tu y retournes pas seul." 

"Seli, _merde_."

Guenièvre regardait ses parents s'affronter à coup de regards noirs, chacun faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de son frère. Elle se sentait impuissante, pour commencer, mais surtout sincèrement agacée. Le premier avait l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'elles se blessent, la seconde avait justement peur que son ex-mari ne finisse en mauvaise position s'il était seul---

"On y va tous les trois. Comme ça, on peut prendre soin des autres," proposa t'elle d'un ton assuré, s'attirant les regards ahuris des plus vieux. "Hé bien oui, moi aussi je veux savoir ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'Yvain y aille et moi non." 

" _YVAIN EST DANS LA FORÊT ?!_ " hurla alors Leodagan en se levant d'un coup, dévisageant sa fille d'un air fou. "QU'EST-CE QUE---" 

"Il a demandé à Galessin de l'y emmener---je pensais qu'il vous l'avait dit...?" marmonna t'elle en grimaçant, consciente de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. "Galessin m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir..." 

"Depuis quand tu as le numéro de ce type, déjà ?" s'étonna Seli en arquant un sourcil, une main sur la hanche. "C'est la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie que tu communiques." 

"Je ne suis plus une enfant, je choisis avec qui j'ai envie de parler ou non," la rembarra immédiatement Guenièvre, les yeux froids. "Et c'est sa femme qui m'a donné son numéro. On avait pris un café une fois, quand on surveillait Yvain et Gauvain. Elle est très sympathique. Là n'est pas la question", se rattrapa t'elle alors en soupirant, "le gosse et Galessin, je ne les ai pas revu depuis." 

"ET TU COMPTAIS M'EN INFORMER QUAND ?!" explosa finalement son père en se rapprochant d'elle, mort d'inquiétude. " _MERDE_ , GUENIÈVRE !" 

"TU ÉTAIS PAS _JOIGNABLE !_ " aboya t'elle en retour, les sourcils très froncés et un semblant de larmes au coin des yeux. "JE M'EN FAISAIS POUR VOUS DEUX ! MINCE ! BOHORT EST _MORT_ , ARTHUR EST À PERPETTE LES BAINS, LANCELOT AUSSI, ET MAINTENANT _ÇA ?!_ JE SUIS LA _DERNIÈRE_ À ENGUIRLANDER, ICI !" 

Elle tourna les talons d'un coup et sortit de la chambre en claquant bruyamment la porte.

"G--" 

"C'est bon," le coupa Seli en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête. "Elle a raison, à trois au moins, on pourra éviter de s'y perdre et de se perdre." 

"Donc il n'y a que moi qui m'en fais pour mon gosse ou ça se passe comment ?!" 

"Moi aussi je suis morte d'inquiétude là, mais au moins, le p'tit est avec quelqu'un." 

"Avec _GALESSIN !_ " 

"Je sais, Leo, d'accord ?! Je---" 

Son ex-femme se laissa tomber sur le lit renversé de son fils, les étagères autour encore au sol et révélant le fameux passage à la cave. 

"Je sais pas quoi te dire. Je vais appeler Gauvain, il fait quoi, lui ?" 

Un haussement d'épaules. 

"Tu veux être là quand je---" 

"Non, j'ai un truc à faire."

Il sortit à son tour, ouvrant et fermant la porte avec une douceur toute particulière, un douceur qui inquiéta Seli. 

C'était précautionneux.

Ça faisait attention au détail.

Il avait légèrement levé la poignée pour correctement fermer, puisque les verrous étaient toujours mal huilés, même six ans plus tard. 

Le regard qu'il lui lança, alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, lui glaça le sang. Elle remarqua les tâches de vert dans ses yeux bordés de rouge. C'était comme s'il n'y avait personne, dans son corps meurtri. Où était-il vraiment, hein ? Était-il encore là ?

* * *

"Hé."

Guenièvre sentit son père prendre place à côté d'elle sur le canapé où elle s'était recroquevillée, hoquetant silencieusement. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus," murmura Leodagan en se penchant imperceptiblement vers elle, une moue contrite peinte sur son visage. "Je voulais pas." 

"J'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer aussi brusquement," marmonna t'elle entre deux reniflements, acceptant gracieusement le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait. "Et pardon d'avoir répété...tu sais." 

"J'me suis emporté. J'aurais pas dû."

"C'est bon, je t'en veux pas, papa. Moi aussi je suis dépassée par les évènements et je suis pas là depuis longtemps, alors je---," sa gorge se serra, "je veux qu'on règle tout ça, tous ensemble." 

"Moi aussi," soupira t'il en hochant la tête, un faible sourire tirant vers la droite étirant ses traits. Il souriait parce que c'était sa seule façon de lui rappeler sa colère. "J'en ai ma claque, de tout ça." 

Sa fille se rapprocha de lui, un peu comme Yvain à l'époque, se blottissant contre lui.

"Je t'ai jamais demandé, je--j'ai jamais osé...pendant les Cinq Ans...comment tu allais ?" 

"Comment j'allais ?" s'étonna l'autre, passant une main dans la longue queue de cheval de celle-ci, "de quoi ?"

"On a tous été voir Vivianne. Bohort tu dois savoir, je veux dire, on a tous été...suivis. Mais toi..." 

"Mais t'es psy, toi," s'étonna t'il sincèrement, le dévisageant sans comprendre. "T'es une psy qui a été voir...une psy ?" 

"Y a pas de mal à ça. Toi, Vivianne m'a dit qu'elle était surprise de ne jamais t'avoir vu aller la voir. C'est ça qui m'inquiète, papa..." 

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, la plus sincère possible.

"Quand tout ça sera fini, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu y ailles. On...on va tous y avoir droit, de toute façon, pour commencer. Mais il faut que tu en parles. Perdre---perdre la personne qu'on aime c'est...."

Soupir étranglé.

"Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive---que tu---"

Leodagan se redressa légèrement contre les coussins. S'il plissait un peu les yeux il était de retour à cette foutue soirée, il revoyait Simba contre Bohort, sentait les effluves des pâtes carbonara, des chansons du lionceau en boucle dans sa tête.

"Je sais." 

"Alors s'il te plaît," elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, ferma les yeux. "Fais nous confiance, et---on va s'en sortir. C'est promis. Je te le _jure_ papa, on va tous s'en sortir. C'est ce qui compte au final, hein ?" 

Il hocha la tête.

Bohort ne s'en est pas sorti, lui, pensa t'il.

Son sourire disparut. 

* * *

[Ah, oui ! Galessin m'a dit qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui, histoire de tisser des liens...]

"Ah..ah bon," lâcha lentement Seli en haussant très haut ses sourcils, allant de surprise en surprise. "Mais ils s'entendaient pas spécialement...bien." 

[S'ils font chacun un effort, j'en suis heureux !]

"Et il ne t'a pas contacté, depuis ? Ça fait au moins 24h, non ?" 

Silence.

[Où voulez-vous en...]

"Gauvain, lui et Galessin sont allés dans la forêt."

[ _QUOI ?!_ Attendez moi, j'arrive !]

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on allait y aller ?"

Autre silence.

[Ah, je...]

"Va à K, déjà. Tu as Simba avec toi, non ?"

[Oui.]

"Alors on verra à partir de là. Tu y vas pas tout seul, tu m'entends ?" pressa Seli d'un ton sec en masquant son anxiété. "Gauvain, je veux perdre personne d'aut---"

Ce fut à son tour de se taire, plaquant une main sur ses lèvres et ravalant une insulte.

['Personne d'autre' ? De quoi vous parlez ?]

"Écoute, Gauvain----" 

[ ** _De quoi vous parlez, Seli ?_** ]


	144. "Ça te va ?"

Merde, merde, merde—pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas ?! Merde, non, pourquoi—

"Lance," marmonna Arthur depuis la chambre, émergeant de son sommeil, "qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça va pas ?"

"Arthur ! T'es réveillé."

Lancelot fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudainement que justement, faire les cent pas en s'inquiétant à voix haute devant la chambre devait avoir pas mal à y faire.

"Je t'ai réveillé."

"C'est bon," s'amusa l'autre avec un sourire las, comme si ça lui coûtait déjà toute sa force. "T'as pas répondu à ma question."

"C'est Caius," soupira son ami en déglutissant avec peine, cliquant à nouveau sur le prénom de son copain et portant son téléphone à son oreille. "Il répond pas. Je comprends pas, normalement il a toujours son téléphone sur lui, pourquoi il—MERDE ! Rien à foutre que ce correspondant me joindra plus tard ! Putain, ça me—"

Sa sonnerie vint couper sa tirade, il cliqua sur le bouton vert sans même regarder le contact.

"Caius ?!"

[Lancelot.]

Entendre la voix d'Elias à l'autre bout du fil n'était jamais bon signe. Le blond se demanda si c'était normal que la pièce tourne soudainement, que son ventre se torde de la sorte.

"Non, non ne me dis pas qu'il—"

[Il est au bloc,] l'interrompit l'autre d'un ton calme, sûrement à force de pratique, [je connais pas son diagnostic à la virgule près, mais de ce que je sais, il va s'en sortir. Donc tu peux déjà arrêter de paniquer.]

"Elias—"

[Il s'est pris le dos de la tête contre le rebord d'un bureau, à K. Ça pissait le sang, j'ai eu le temps de le recoudre pendant que les secours se pointaient mais—]

"Comment il s'est fait ça ?!" le pressa immédiatement Lancelot en se remettant à faire les cent pas, "merde, il a pas pu s'ouvrir le crâne tout seul !"

[Il y avait Venec avec lui dans la pièce,] répondit Elias qui avait haussé une épaule. [J'ai entendu des cris...ils ont du s'embrouiller. Venec a mentionné vouloir aller dans la fameuse forêt pour sauver Arthur et Caius, hum, lui il lui suggérait plutôt de lui foutre la paix. Du coup il a pas vu l'ampleur des dégâts, il est parti avant. Venec. Je veux dire.]

"Lance ? Lance, tu trembles," répéta Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, se relevant avec peine. "Hé, tu—"

"C'est Venec," répondit simplement l'autre qui avait le regard vide, qui tremblait, en effet, qui tremblait mais de rage. "Il a poussé Caius contre un bureau. Et il a le crâne d'ouvert. Sa vie n'est plus en danger mais--" 

"Quoi...? Non, hé, Venec est pas..."

"Je me fous de ce que Venec est, Caius est à l'hôpital par sa faute," trancha sèchement Lancelot en le regardant avec colère, son poing libre de serré et la main qui tenait son téléphone de crispée. "Il faut que je revienne, ça peut plus continuer comme ça—Elias, c'est hors de question."

"Lancelot—"

[Comme tu préfères,] acquiesça le légiste en hochant la tête pour lui même et Merlin, regardant justement celui-ci s'intéresser aux casiers mortuaires. [Tu reviens quand exactement ?]

"Avec un coup d'accélérateur je serai là dans deux heures maximum."

"Lancelot, pars pas, s'il te plaît," plaida Arthur dont la gorge se serra, "tu peux pas partir—"

"LA _FERME !_ " Hurla le capitaine en se retournant brusquement, le surmontant de toute sa taille et frappant l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre avec toute sa force. "La ferme. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'il se passe, hein ?! Caius a le crâne d'ouvert, putain, comment—ça me rend malade. _MALADE_ , T'ENTENDS ?! TOUT ÇA À CAUSE DE QUOI ?! DE—"

Il déglutit.

"De tout ça."

De toi. Non, de _nous_.

"Je suis pas le renégat ou le chevalier," continua t'il plus doucement. "Tu comprends, ça ? Je t'en veux pas à toi."

Si. Si, je t'en veux. Si on était pas venus, on en serait pas à là. C'est de ma faute autant que c'est de la tienne, mais en attendant Venec va bien et moi—et _moi_ —

Le commissaire rouge détesta la froideur et le calme derrière ces paroles. Derrière _ses_ paroles.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication—"

"Viens avec moi ou reste ici," coupa Lancelot en secouant la tête, enfilant son imperméable clair, "moi je rentre."

Arthur le dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux, exténué.

"Donc il suffit que le type que t'aime frôle la mort pour que tu veuilles bien lui reparler ? C'est marrant," il passa sa langue sur ses dents, s'étonna de trouver les mots aussi rapidement, "j'ai comme un déjà-vu."

"Comment oses-tu---t'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Pas après tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ça, hein ?! Toutes ces histoires n'ont aucun sens." 

"Mais on peut le trouver ce sens, on va le trouver, _ensemble !_ "

"Il n'y a pas un jour que tu voulais te re-tailler les veines. Me fais pas rire."

C'était méchant. C'était la dernière chose à lui dire mais merde. Lui aussi il en avait marre. Toutes ces années à l'aimer de loin, puis Caius s'était ajouté et maintenant c'était Arthur qui devait passer en priorité ?

Nan.

Plus maintenant. Il ne pouvait _pas_ se le permettre. Il---

"Okay, on a été cons de venir ici je— _j'ai_ été con de venir ici, je suis désolé," lui accorda l'autre en se levant avec difficulté, "mais tu peux pas juste rentrer—"

"Si. Mets tes pompes et prends ton manteau. On y retourne. Ça nous réussit pas, de rester aussi longtemps loin de Kaamelott."

"Lancelot..."

"Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide à les mettre ?"

Arthur resta silencieux.

"Putain— _Arthur_. Arthur je veux bien t'aider à tout ce que tu veux," commença l'autre d'un ton plaidant, prenant sa main pendante dans les siennes et lui jetant un regard désespéré, "mais je suis aussi perdu que toi ! Caius—à cause de—merde, s'il te plaît ?! S'il te plaît, il faut y aller."

Le plus petit ne retira pas sa main mais hocha doucement la tête, sans ajouter un mot. L'air de l'appartement était glacial lorsque l'autre le lâcha, et il n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de frissonner.

Repartir comme ils étaient venus. Passage en coup de vent. Histoire de se traumatiser.

Il remit ses affaires d'un geste mécanique. Au final ils n'avaient pas touché aux nouilles.

"C'est tout bon ?" Lui lança Lancelot en se tournant vers lui, les clés de la voiture de son ami autour de l'index, clés qu'il faisait tourner avec anxiété dans un cliquetis métallique assez agréable.

Ils sortirent. Le vent était glacé. Arthur avait l'impression que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient fichées sur lui, que tous les fixaient avec hargne, avec dégoût, colère, qu'ils le jugeaient d'être aussi faible—

"Arthur."

L'autre lui avait ouvert la porte passager de la voiture et l'attendait patiemment, la main sur la poignée du côté conducteur.

"Tu viens ?"

Il cligna des yeux une seule fois.

La voiture démarra au moment où il finissait de s'attacher, et les voilà repartis. En chemin.

De retour à Kaamelott.

"Lancelot..."

"Quoi ?" répliqua sèchement l'autre, gardant son regard sur la route. "Pardon," reprit-il plus calmement, se tendant un peu plus. "Ça ne va pas ?"

"Au début de Kaamelott j'étais amoureux de toi" lâcha alors platement Arthur, ses yeux rougis par les larmes et les joues raidies lui donnant un air de statue de plomb, froid et immobile, mort. "Au moment où je t'ai vu. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai fait passer l'interview d'embauche ? _'Quel adjectif vous définirait le mieux ?'_ Tu te souviens de ta réponse ?"

Lancelot marqua un temps d'arrêt, une soudaine déchirure le transperçant, traçant les contours de sa ceinture.

" _Loyal_ ," murmura t'il, n'osant plus regarder l'autre. "Je suis loyal."

"Moi aussi," répliqua doucement son ami en étouffant un rire étranglé. "Mais à ce moment-là quand tu m'as dit, 'ça vous va ?', j'étais amoureux de toi. Je voulais te le dire."

L'autre mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?"

"Tu semblais plus intéressé par le poste que par moi. Puis ça m'a duré quoi...vingt ans que K existe, j'ai rencontré Venec il y a 10 ans..."

Le calcul, une fois de fait, lui fit quand même immédiatement perdre ses couleurs.

"Donc...tu as eu un truc pour moi. Jusqu'à ta rencontre avec Venec."

Un silence.

Lancelot ricana.

"Mais tu le sais, hein, que j'étais amoureux de toi, moi aussi. À cette époque. Jusqu'à il y a cinq...bientôt sept ans."

Arthur remonta un genou contre son torse.

"On s'est manqué de peu, alors."

"Je suppose. On était pas synchro."

Un soupir.

"En retard ou à la bourre, je suis même pas sûr."

Le capitaine resserra un peu plus le volant.

"On a manqué notre chance."

Il semblait en avait fini quand soudain—

"Mais puis mince à la fin !" s'écria t'il, faisant sursauter l'autre qui déglutit de manière presque comique. "Y a bien un moment où ça coïncidait ! Dix ans ! Pourquoi on a rien fait ? Hein ?! On a été trop cons !"

Il passa une main sur son front, rabattit ses cheveux en arrière.

"Pardon. J'aurais pas du dire ça," soupira t'il en se calmant. 

Un silence. 

"Dommage que j'ai pas rencontré un Caius quand tu as rencontré Venec," continua t'il sans lui lancer un regard. "Ça m'aurait fait passer à autre chose plus vite. Comme toi."

"Je ne suis pas 'passé à autre chose plus vite !'," s'agaça le commissaire en fronçant les sourcils, "on a mis deux...non, trois ans avant de se mettre ensemble je te rappelle ! Et il m'a sauvé ! D'accord ?! Venec est—"

Il ferma ses poings posés sur ses cuisses.

"Venec est la _meilleure_ chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Il est tout ce dont j'avais besoin et—et des fois j'ai du mal à croire d'avoir eu la chance de le rencontrer. Il—il est bien, il m'écoute et je me sens _bien_ avec lui, ça fait sept ans qu'on est ensemble et ouais, Lancelot, il m'a fait t'oublier toi. Mais ne le traite pas comme un simple ticket de remboursement. Il est bien plus que ça."

"Ouais, c'est aussi un futur potentiel meurtrier."

"Putain, Lancelot."

"Puis en quoi il t'a sauvé, hein, Arthur ?"

Lancelot se rabattit sur la droite, tournant et embranchant sur une aire d'autoroute déserte. Il avait oublié Caius.

"Hein ?"

"Venec. En quoi il t'a 'sauvé ?'," répéta t'il, détachant sa ceinture et lui faisant finalement face. "Vas-y, explique. Je suis toute ouïe."

"Il me sauve au quotidien," répondit immédiatement l'autre d'un ton ferme. "Parce qu'il m'aime. Parce que je l'aime. On se fait confiance, et ça fait qu'on fonctionne bien. C'est comme si—c'est comme s'il me connaissait déjà, comme s'il savait exactement quoi faire pour que je me sente ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu mieux. C'est en ça qu'il me—"

"Ah oui ? Et en sept ans, t'as jamais pensé à lui parler de ta tentative de suicide ?"

_Douche froide._

Arthur encaissa. Se braqua.

"Ça n'a rien à voir. Et---et ce n'est pas _ton_ problème, Lancelot." 

"Peut-être pas celui de moi, maintenant. Mais—"

Le blond fit mine d'inspirer avant de se raviser.

"Quand j'ai mis un pansement sur ta vieille plaie, Arthur. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je t'ai vu—je _t'ai_ vu," murmura t'il, le regard dans le vague.

"De quoi—"

"Tu étais devant moi, dans une salle en pierres et—et dans une—une baignoire en bois. T'avais les cheveux longs, ça pissait le sang et t'étais tellement—tellement blanc je—"

Ses iris grisâtres aux reflets bleus se mélangèrent à l'eau du bain terni.

"Et je—j'ai pris ton poignet. Je sais, je le _sais_. J'ai murmuré une comptine. Et il y a eu un éclair blanc et—"

Il ferma les yeux.

"Et j'étais avec toi dans ma salle de bain. À te claquer un pansement marron dessus."

Arthur se mit à rire avec nervosité, allant inconsciemment pour toucher son dit poignet, bandé et lavé. 

"Quoi...? Tu---les types qu'on a vu quand on---ceux qui ont, tu sais..." il déglutit une nouvelle fois, "t'es en train de me dire quoi, là ? Que tu m'as sauvé ? Avec de la magie ? Hein ?" 

"Je suis perdu, d'accord ? Je comprends rien. Je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu." 

Le plus petit serra les dents avant de sortir de la voiture, laissant la porte ouverte, le froid s'emparant de l'autre. Le ciel s'étendait sans limites au dessus d'eux, comme s'il allait soudainement les écraser. Ça les terrifiait comme ça les fascinait, cet étrange passé.

"Quoique j'ai fait à l'époque," déclara le capitaine depuis derrière lui, "je veux que tu saches que je ne laisserai pas Meleagant se jouer de moi une seconde fois. De toute façon ça avait déjà commencé avec Dorin, ça prouve bien que je dois plus être aussi con qu'avant." 

Il rejoignit Arthur, posa une main dans le creux de son dos, le visage tourné vers le soleil, un peu aveuglé.

"Alors rentrons à Kaamelott."

"J'ai peur de ce qui m'y attend, à Kaamelott." 

Retentit un rire, léger, comme l'éclat d'un rocher effleurant l'onde d'un lac.

"Alors je reste à tes côtés, toujours." 

Lancelot était tout de blanc vêtu.

"Ça te va ?"


	145. “Yvain.”

Leodagan n'avait pas quitté le canapé, il caressait toujours aussi consciencieusement les cheveux de sa fille alors qu'elle dodelinait la tête, légèrement plus calme.

"Je crois que je m'en fais toujours trop pour le p'tit et pour toi," dit-il alors sans arrêter son geste, le regard perdu dans l'écran vide de la télé. "Je crois que je me rends pas compte que vous êtes adultes."

Guenievre leva légèrement les yeux vers lui, paraissant plus jeune que jamais.

"Tu nous penses encore être des tout petits enfants, hein ?" Sourit-elle doucement, comme si elle pouvait comprendre. "Non mais je vois, surtout qu'Yvain n'est pas très différent d'un gosse de primaire..."

"J'suppose qu'y a de ça. Nous les parents, si jamais t'as des gosses un jour, tu verras, on a du mal à vous voir grandir. Ma mère me le disait souvent mais je comprenais pas. Même si elle, elle a pas pu me voir vraiment grandir."

La plus jeune se replaça de sorte à le regarder correctement, et elle fut étonnée par les ombres sur son visage, par le flou dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne semblait plus aussi invincible et tout puissant, ce père qu'elle avait toujours adoré malgré les cris et malgré leurs difficultés à se dire clairement ce qui compte vraiment.

"Yvain...me fait un peu penser à moi," marmonna t'il avec un léger rire, "casse-couille et toujours à la ramener."

À son tour il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille. Marrant à quel point elle tenait ses yeux de sa mère mais son sourire de lui.

"Guenievre, je sais que j'ai pas été le meilleur des pères—"

"Tu peux encore te rattraper, non ?" Le coupa t'elle avec une accablante douceur, posant une main sur les siennes qui tremblaient imperceptiblement. "C'est vrai que ce n'était pas toujours facile, entre maman et toi. Je n'ai jamais douté que vous nous aimiez mais...je sais pas, papa. Ça...ça se voyait pas toujours. Et puis disparaître cinq ans en te faisant passer pour mort, ça aussi, j'ai—on a eu du mal à digérer."

Un hochement de tête.

"Mais comme j'ai dis, il y a toujours un lendemain !" Reprit sa fille avec bonne humeur, toujours aussi joviale, sa voix aux accents chantants. "Donc une fois tout ça de fini, on pourra tout recommencer, non ? Tenter de se reconstruire en s'aidant les uns les autres."

Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de ceux de son père.

"On a jamais vraiment eu de cœur à cœur toi et moi," dit-il alors avec un minuscule sourire, "il était quand même temps. Si tu as des doléances ou des choses à m'avouer..."

"Hé bien...J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu préférais Yvain à moi," avoua alors immédiatement Guenievre d'une traite en baissant le regard et en haussant une épaule. "On dit souvent que les petites filles sont plus proches de leurs pères et vice-versa pour les garçons, mais moi..."

Sa gorge se serra, elle n'osait même plus le regarder, morte de honte, les joues rouges. C'était vieux ça, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, pourquoi—

"Moi j'avais l'impression d'être mise de côté...de pas compter."

Leodagan la dévisagea alors, les yeux très écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il ne lâcha pas ses mains.

"C'est ce que tu penses ? C'est comme ça que tu te sens ?" Demanda t'il d'une voix minuscule, accablé de remords. "Depuis qu'on a eu ton frère ?"

Guenievre se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Hé..."

"Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser ça," murmura t'elle d'une voix éraillée, clignant des yeux à répétition dans le maigre espoir de chasser les larmes, "j'aurais pas dû te le dire, je suis désolée."

"Non, non hé," s'inquiéta son père en se rapprochant d'elle, le prenant dans ses bras de la façon la plus naturelle au mode, la serrant contre lui et fermant les yeux, "là, viens là. T'as bien fait de me le dire. Guenievre je..."

Il secoua doucement la tête, les longues boucles brunes de la plus jeune lui chatouillant le visage.

"Sache que ta mère et moi on..."

Inspire. Expire.

"On tient à toi et...et on t'aime," finit-il avec cette même douceur. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir assez dit. Ou de ne pas te l'avoir dit du tout. Je t'aime, Guenievre. T'es ma petite fille, quoi que j'ai bien pu dire quand j'étais énervé, et s'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit, si on—" il buta sur ses mots, une étrange bouffée de nostalgie au goût amer se faufilant dans son cœur, "si on t'enlevait à moi, je m'en remettrais jamais. Je suis désolé."

"C'est pas grave, je—il fallait juste que je le dise."

Des bruits de talons interrompirent leur échange, Seli se tenait dans l'encadrement de la pièce, blanche, son téléphone en main.

"Qu—"

"J'ai merdé," lâcha t'elle d'une voix défaite. "J'ai pas fait gaffe et Gauvain—il sait. Pour Bohort."

"Merde."

"Je vais aller le chercher, avec ma voiture. Vous nous rejoignez à K ?"

"Compte sur nous, maman."

"Et Leodagan....moi aussi je me fais un souci monstre pour le petit," déclara t'elle d'un ton lourd en sous-étendus. "Parle lui en," elle désigna Guenievre du menton. "T'as ma permission de lui dire. Allez. À de suite."

Enfin elle hocha la tête sans un autre mot, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son ex-mari. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Elle sortit de l'appartement à grandes enjambées, le laissant lui et leur fille dans le silence des murs.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Leodagan ne reprenne la parole.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on a appelé ton frère 'Yvain' ?" Demanda t'il doucement, presque hésitant. "Je t'ai jamais raconté, hein ?"

"Maman m'a expliqué pour moi, mais pas pour lui, non," acquiesça sa fille en arquant un sourcil. "Pourquoi...? Qu'est-ce tu as le 'droit' de me dire...?"

Le plus plus expira longuement, passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

"Je m'en fais toujours pour Yvain précisément pour ça," commença t'il, baissant la voix. "Avec Seli, on t'a eu très, très jeunes. Enfin, elle t'a eu. On était naïfs, on se croyait plus forts que tout le monde, tu étais notre premier enfant et...je sais pas. On était extatiques. Puis Yvain est arrivé, quatorze ans plus tard. Là, c'était différent. On t'avait toi, on avait plus d'expérience...je pensais—je me croyais plus mature."

Il se leva, se mit à faire les cent pas devant elle.

"Elle a tout de suite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ce bébé. Et moi je—j'ai eu peur. C'est con," marmonna t'il, "c'est pas moi qui le portait. J'avais pas à me plaindre ou à avoir peur, j'aurais dû faire plus d'efforts pour l'écouter mais—"

Un arrêt.

"Il y a eu des complications," murmura t'il alors, le regard planté au sol. "Il avait de l'avance, Guenievre, beaucoup _trop_ d'avance. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'avait dit, à l'époque ?"

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, peu sûre de quoi répondre. Peu sûre de si elle avait envie de replonger dans sa mémoire pour y trouver quelque chose de désagréable, quelque chose qu'elle avait pris soin d'enfouir très, très profondément dans les méandres de son esprit.

"....je n'étais pas là, à sa naissance. Hein...? Vous ne m'aviez pas laissé le voir. J'étais chez—," elle porta ses mains à son visage, "chez tonton Calogrenant. Pendant—papa, est-ce que tu m'as envoyé chez lui à cause de—"

"Tu te souviens de comment tu ne voulais pas d'un petit frère ? Que tu râlais parce que tu ne serais plus là petite princesse, à la maison ?" Demanda son père avec un rire, levant enfin le regard. "Je m'en rappelle encore, tu nous avais dit que tu préférais être chez ton 'tonton' plutôt que de voir, je cite, 'la sale tronche du casse-pieds.'"

"...je me souviens, un peu. Plus très bien, mais..."

Leodagan se mit à jouer avec sa bague. Avec son alliance.

"Ton frère est né à vingt-neuf semaines. C'était très prématuré. Pendant l'accouchement il y a eu des complications et—et j'ai cru que Seli—les docteurs n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoirs. Ni pour elle, ni pour—"

"Papa—"

"Ça a été dur pour elle, après. Pour moi aussi, évidemment mais...mais pour ta mère ça a été...je suis pas sûr de comment elle a réussi à s’en remettre. De si elle s’en est vraiment remise. Complètement, je veux dire. Je sais pas....je sais pas si c’est ne serait-ce que possible.”

Il se tut.

" _Yvain_ ," reprit il alors, la voix instable, "le prénom, signifie le 'bien né,' en Gallois. Avant tout ça je n'aurais pas pu t'expliquer pourquoi j'y avais pensé, à cette langue, mais maintenant...maintenant je me doute que ce n'est pas anodin, le gallois. Et Yvain—on avait bien cru qu'il ne naîtrait pas."

Sa fille le dévisagea quelques secondes avant que les larmes ne se mettent à se déverser sur ses joues, les épaules tremblantes, son hoquet reprenant de plus nelle.

“Tout ça, je ne l’ai jamais dit à mon—à Goustan. Avec ta mère on a gardé le secret sur tout, sur son hospitalisation, sur pourquoi Yvain est resté aussi longtemps aux soins, autant que possible, on a tout passé sous silence. Je crois que le seul qui sait, c’est Calogrenant.”

“Yvain et maman—“ balbutia Guenievre en pleurant de plus belle, une main sur la bouche, “ils ont failli—ils ont _failli_ —“

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin du mot alors qu’un gémissement de douleur s’échappait d’entre ses lèvres, rauque et déchiré.

“Et moi j’étais pas là, et je voulais pas d—je voulais pas de lui—je suis un monstre—“

“Hé...hé, nan, pas de ça,” murmura son père en posant une main sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes d’un geste du pouce comme il avait toujours eu l’habitude de faire. “Tu ne savais pas. Yvain ne sait pas, on vous l’a pas dit parce que c’était trop à digérer. Mais visiblement...”

“C’est pour ça que tu as toujours peur qu’il lui arrive tout et n’importe quoi ?” Demanda t’elle alors, la voix à peine audible. “Que tu laissais plus de choses passer pour lui...?”

“Je vous aime tous les deux autant, ta mère te dira la même chose, on ne peut pas choisir son enfant préféré. Mais j’ai toujours cette hantise qu’il—“

Leodagan secoua doucement la tête, déglutissant.

“Qu’un jour il fasse le truc de trop, qu’il ne supporte pas, que son—que son corps—Yvain—Yvain, il est grand, ça m’a toujours... _rassuré_ , de voir qu’il était aussi grand. Il s’en est bien sorti, à part ses crises, il a pas tellement de problèmes physiques mais—mais là il est _seul_ —“

“Avec Galessin...”

“Presque seul,” corrigea til, “dans une _putain_ de forêt hantée et—et je—je suis terrifié qu’il—“

Leurs regards qui se croisèrent traduisaient la même angoisse. Grande asperge casse-couilles ou non, il restait son petit frère, et si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que se soit...

“On va s’en sortir ensemble,” déclara t’elle d’un ton assuré, “comme promis. On va tous s’en sortir.”

* * *

“Allô ?”

[Sì ciao,] soupira une voix lasse au fort accent napolitain, [c’est bien le fixe du Département K ?]

Le maître d’armes arqua un sourcil.

“Possible. Vous êtes ?”

Un rire sec.

[Macrinus Firmus. Un vieil ami du commissaire Pendragon.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tenuis sub artus (flamma demanat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734904) by [Aledane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane)




End file.
